Olimpiadas Saint Seiya
by Helena Hibiki
Summary: Athena quiere Juegos Olímpicos y obliga a los Caballeros dorados a participar en unas improvisadas Olimpiadas. ¡Capítulo 19! ¡Últimos capis! :D:D
1. ¡Quiero Olimpiadas!

**¡Quiero Olimpiadas!**

**Santuario de Grecia**

Después de haber ganado la Guerra Santa y de que la diosa Athena reviviera a todos sus caballeros, la paz reinaba en la colina zodiacal. Era un típico día de verano y Saori se encontraba muy ocupada en sus aposentos con un pequeño problema.

- ¡Maldito televisor! – exclamó, molesta. - ¡Por todos los dioses! Funciona de una vez o me encargaré de soltar mi ira sobre ti.

La situación iba de mal en peor pues el televisor seguía sin funcionar y fue entonces cuando una sorpresiva patada por parte de la siempre tranquila diosa Athena, terminó por atravesar la pantalla del aparato.

- ¡Me lleva! – gritó, frustrada. - ¡Shiooooooon! ¡Te necesito!

Las enormes puertas de su habitación se abrieron cuando un asustado Patriarca arribó a la gran sala después de haber escuchado los gritos de auxilio de su diosa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Athena? – preguntó, asustado, mientras observaba cómo Saori tomaba el televisor en un intento de arrojarlo por la ventana. – ¡Suelte eso, por favor! – exclamó, quitándole el aparato.

Athena, avergonzada por su infantil actitud sólo atinó a dejar caer el televisor al suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que trataba de hacer, mi señora? – indagó.

- Pues arrojarla por la ventana, ¿no es obvio? – suspiró, resignada ante la confusión del lemuriano. Respiró profundamente y recordando que era una dama, explicó. – Lo que sucede Shion, es que estaba tratando de que ese maldito…– señaló los restos del televisor. -… aparato, me dejara ver los Juegos Olímpicos. Sabes que me encanta contemplar cómo los mortales compiten entre ellos de una manera justa y libre. Esos seres tan maravillosos, llenos de virtudes y fallas con un deseo de superación y… - Saori empezó a divagar por su amor a la humanidad hasta que se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los caballeros de bronce.

- ¡¿Saori, estás bien?! – preguntó Pegaso.

- ¿Sucede algo, Athena? - soltó Shiryu, preocupado.

- No sucede nada malo, chicos. – sonrió la diosa.

- Si es así… ¿por qué está el televisor en el suelo? – cuestionó el Fénix, cruzando los brazos.

- Lo que pasa, Ikki, es que le estaba explicando a Shion que no puedo ver los Juegos Olímpicos porque esa cosa que ustedes llaman televisor me prohíbe disfrutarlos. Y le dije que me encanta ver a los mortales competir entre ellos….

- Athena, ya entendí. No es necesario que lo repita. – interrumpió Shion con una sonrisa. – Pero usted sabe muy bien que aquí no tenemos muy buena recepción y no quisiera acusarla pero usted no ha pagado el cable.

- Este… bueno. – carraspeó Athena, sonrojada. – el punto es que… ¡quiero ver los Juegos Olímpicos!

- Lo lamento mucho, mi señora. – contestó Shion. - ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que se sienta mejor?

Athena miró el techo cómo si quisiera encontrar una respuesta en el. Pasaron unos minutos del silencio hasta que Seiya decidió interrumpir.

- ¡Tengo una idea, Saori! – exclamó, alegre, provocando que las miradas de todos los presentes se centraran en él. - ¿Por qué no hacemos unas olimpiadas aquí en el Santuario?

- Eso es ridículo, Seiya. – el Fénix rodó los ojos al escuchar tal propuesta.

- ¡Claro que no, Ikki! Al contrario es una gran idea. – corrigió su hermano.

- Me agrada tu forma de pensar, Seiya. – sonrió, cómplice Athena. – Shion, tú serás el que organice todo, ¿de acuerdo? – el lemuriano sólo pudo asentir.

– Como usted diga, mi señora. – contestó. - ¿Y quiénes le gustaría que participaran?

- Pues todos mis caballeros, Shion. Incluyendo a los dorados, por supuesto.

- Pero Athena, no creo que ellos quieran…. – objetó. Sin embargo, la diosa levantó su mano pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

- No quiero peros, Shion. Sé que tú podrás encargarte de esto. Mis Caballeros Dorados nunca se negarían a una petición mía. Organízate con ellos para decidir qué juegos se realizarán. Tienen una semana para prepararse.

- Pero Athena….

- Buena suerte, Shion. – y diciendo esto, la diosa dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Continuará…

**Notas**

¡Hooolaaa!

Aquí estamos de nuevo con otra historia, bueno una pequeña introducción. En honor a los futuros Juegos Olímpicos ^^ creímos que sería buena idea hacer una parodia con los caballeros xD en fin esperemos que les guste nuestro primer capi ^^ Ahora nos vamos. Tenemos una Eurocopa que ver!

**Ángelo:** ¡Vamos Italia!

**Francis y Helena: **¡Sii!

**Shura:** Hola chicas ¿listas para ver la Eurocopa? – sonrió coquetamente. - ¿A quién le van?

**Francis y Helena:** O_o este… bueno! Ambos son buenos equipos. ¡Miren!

**Ángelo y Shura**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Francis y Helena:** ¡Es Marín sin máscara! (salen corriendo)


	2. La antorcha olímpica

**La antorcha olímpica**

Después de que su diosa se retirara y de que Shion encontrara la paciencia para no asesinar al culpable de su futuro sufrimiento, Seiya; soltó un gran suspiro de resignación y pidió a los caballeros de bronce que lo acompañaran hacía el jardín principal que se encontraba a las afueras del templo. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el Patriarca les invitó a tomar asiento en una de las bancas del lugar.

- Qué lindo jardín tiene, señor Patriarca. Con fuente y todo. – soltó Pegaso mientras observaba fascinado los alrededores.

- No los traje para que admiraran el jardín. – gruñó. – La razón por la que están aquí es para organizarnos respecto a las supuestas Olimpiadas.

- Según escuché, Athena lo responsabilizó a usted. – respondió Ikki con una sonrisa burlona.

- Así es pero como su querido amigo Pegaso me metió en este problema y siendo su superior, ustedes me ayudarán. – tajó el lemuriano con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Cómo lo podremos ayudar, Patriarca? – preguntó tímidamente Shun.

- No cuenten conmigo. – escupió con hastió. – Éste no es nuestro problema, Shun.

- ¡Pero hermano! Nosotros también somos caballeros de Athena. ¡Tenemos que participar!

- Shun tiene razón, Ikki. Athena dijo que todos debemos contribuir. – apoyó Hyoga sin dejarse intimidar por la fría mirada que Ikki le brindó.

- Cuente conmigo, Patriarca. – interrumpió el dragón Shiryu.

- Pues yo también le entro. – exclamó Seiya sonriente. – Después de todo fue mi idea.

- Perfecto. – aplaudió Shion emocionado. – Porque ya sé cómo empezaremos el evento. – se puso de pie llamando la atención de los presentes.

- ¿Cuál es su idea? – preguntó el ruso siguiendo a Shion con la mirada hasta que éste finalmente se colocó detrás de Ikki.

- Tú eres el Ave Fénix, ¿verdad? – dijo sujetando al moreno de los hombros.

- ¿Y qué con eso? – soltó molesto ante la cercanía del lemuriano.

- ¿Sabían que el fuego olímpico hace alusión al mito de Prometeo? – al ver que tenía la atención de los caballeros prosiguió. – Él fue quien robó dicho elemento a Hefesto para dárselo a los mortales.

- ¿Y por qué piensa que eso me interesa? – soltó Ikki rodando los ojos.

- Por nada en particular. – sonrió sin soltarlo. – Es sólo que para que sean unas verdaderas olimpiadas se necesita de alguien que lleve el fuego para inaugurar dicho evento. Ya sabes, un caballero que le guste el fuego y correr con él, alguien que sepa dominar este elemento… alguien como…. mmmm no sé un fénix tal vez, ¿Ustedes qué piensan? – se rascó la cabeza en un gesto distraído.

- Ahora que lo dice, Patriarca, es cierto. – Shiryu miró a Ikki conteniendo sus ganas de reír. – Creo que Ikki haría un buen trabajo.

- ¡Ni lo piensen! Yo no participaré en esta estupidez. – protestó tratando de zafarse del agarre de Shion. Sin embargo, el Patriarca no le permitió moverse.

- No tienes elección, querido Ikki. – le susurró en el oído. – Felicidades, muchacho. Ya eres oficialmente el chico de la antorcha.

- ¡Bien, hermano! – aplaudió emocionado. – Tendrás el honor de inaugurar los Juegos Olímpicos, ¿no es emocionante?

- No… y no pueden obligarme.

- Claro que puedo, Ikki. No me subestimes. – frunció el ceño. – Soy el Patriarca y a menos que quieras tener una guerra de mil días conmigo, serás quien cargue la bendita antorcha, ¿entendido?

- ¡Vamos, Ikki! Acepta. No es la gran cosa.

- ¡Anda, hermano!

- ¡Está bien, lo haré! Déjenme en paz. – suspiró resignado. – Sólo tengo que cargar la antorcha y ya, ¿verdad?

- Ahh sí. – respondió Shion distraído. – Lo único que harás será cargarla y correr…

- ¿Ves, Ikki? No suena nada difícil. – comentó Seiya despreocupado interrumpiendo al Patriarca. – Hasta te tengo envidia.

- … por los Doce Templos. – finalizó.

- ¡¿Quéeee?! – Ikki se puso de pie alarmado consiguiendo una sonora carcajada de Shion y de los demás. - ¡¿Por los doce templos?! ¿Quién demonios crees que soy? ¿Asafa Powell, a caso?

- En fin, un asunto menos. – ignoró a Ikki y prosiguió. – Ahora debemos hacer una lista de los eventos que se realizarán y haremos un sorteo para ver qué le tocará a cada caballero.

- ¡Está bien! – exclamaron al unísono menos Ikki que seguía sin creer que tendría que subir los doce benditos templos con una antorcha en la mano.

Continuará…

**Notas**

Lamentamos los errores de ortografía de nuestra pequeña introducción al fic pero estábamos muy apuradas por ir a ver la Eurocopa (Qué decepción por cierto, en fin, ¡Felicidades España!)

Prometemos que los demás capítulos serán mucho más extensos. Estos dos primeros son como una pequeña probadita a lo que será nuestra historia xD.

Esperamos que sean de su agrado y que se rían aunque sea un poquito. En fin, gracias de antemano por leerlo ^^ Ya lo revisamos pero tal vez se nos escaparon unos cuantos errores xD disculpen por eso :P

¡Besos y abrazos!

Helena y Francis Hibiki


	3. El sorteo

**El sorteo**

- No fue tan difícil cómo creíamos, ¿tú qué opinas, Seiya? – preguntó el Caballero de Andrómeda a un exhausto Pegaso.

- Me duelen las manos. Jamás había doblado tantos papelitos en toda mi vida. – se quejó.

- No seas exagerado, Seiya. – intervino Hyoga. – Fueron menos de diez papelitos. Lo difícil fue pensar qué tipo de deportes habría en los juegos.

Los cinco Caballeros de Bronce se retiraron del Templo Principal después de despedirse del Patriarca y dejarlo descansar de una buena vez ya que toda la tarde habían discutido cómo se organizarían dichos eventos. Acordaron que al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo una reunión con los caballeros dorados para explicarles la situación. Shion sólo pudo rogarle a los dioses que sus compañeros no lo asesinaran al escuchar los deportes que tendrían que realizar por un simple capricho de la diosa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**La mañana siguiente**

Como era de esperarse, poco a poco los Caballeros Dorados arribaron al Templo Principal sin sospechar lo que les esperaba. El primero en aparecer fue el siempre puntual español, Shura de Capricornio que al encontrar el recinto vacio decidió esperar a sus compañeros afuera. Aprovechando la tranquilidad del lugar, observó fascinado el panorama que hace mucho tiempo no admiraba pues siempre se encontraba entrenando o dentro de su templo. Era simplemente hermoso. Apolo iluminaba el imponente Santuario y al bello pueblo de Rodorio. Aquel lugar nunca había estado tan pacifico. El español maravillado cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar un momento por la suave brisa matutina.

- ¿Disfrutando del paisaje? – se escuchó una voz. Shura sonrió al reconocer al arquero.

- Así es, Aioros. No todos los días puedes disfrutar de un momento como éste. – contestó con firmeza, sonriéndole al castaño. - Creí que vendrías con Aioria.

- Te recuerdo que mi hermano está cuatro templos abajo. Imagínate, con esfuerzo subí tres. – se carcajeó el heleno ante su propio comentario. Al notar que su amigo lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, aclaró. – Es una broma, Shura. Ya puedes reírte.

- Lo lamento. – el guardián del décimo templo soltó una falsa carcajada. - ¿Mejor?

- Lo admito. – sonrió, sonrojado. – Las bromas no son lo mío. Ya sabes, después de trece años muerto, uno pierde la práctica. – soltó nuevamente una risotada pero ésta vez más fuerte.

El español lo miró dolido pues la broma había sido muy cruel, después de todo aún se sentía culpable de haber asesinado a su mejor amigo y que el mismo Aioros se burlara de ello no lo hacía sentir mejor. - Nunca fuiste bueno con las bromas. – musitó, dándole la espalda y caminando hacía el templo. – Con permiso.

- ¡Shura, espera! – exclamó el arquero, tratando de alcanzarlo. – Perdona. No quise hacerte sentir mal. – lo tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. - Entre amigos no hay rencores, ya deberías saberlo.

- Ay, por favor ¡Ya paren el drama, chicas! – ambos voltearon confundidos y molestos por la interrupción del Caballero de la octava casa que les sonreía abiertamente.

- Milo… - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Así es. El gran Milo de Escorpio acaba de llegar ya no lloren más. – les guiñó el ojo. – Ah si, y mi mejor amigo, Camus. – soltó, orgulloso, abrazando al gélido francés que trataba de soltarse.

- Quita el brazo de ahí o te lo congelaré. Lo prometo. – susurró el galo. - Lamentamos interrumpir. – se disculpó. – Nosotros esperaremos adentro.

- ¡Pero, Camus! – se quejó el griego pero no dijo nada al ver la fría mirada de su amigo. No le quedó más que obedecer y entrar al templo.

- Ya cállate y apresúrate. – gruñó el apuesto francés.

- Como te iba diciendo, Shura, yo ya te perdone hace mucho y… - maldijo su mala suerte al ser interrumpido nuevamente pero esta vez por su hermano.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Shura! – alzó su mano a manera de saludo. - ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?

- Bueno… estábamos hablando hasta que tú llegaste, hermanito. – dejó ver su blanca dentadura.

- Eso quiere decir que interrumpí algo importante, ¿verdad? – respondió, apenado. – Lo siento. Mejor alcanzaré a Milo y a Camus.

- No te preocupes, Aioria. Yo ya acabé de hablar. Te dejo con tu hermano. – Shura se adentró al templo.

- ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? – murmuró el león dorado.

- No te preocupes por eso. – sonrió. – Mejor esperemos a los demás. – finalizó, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Pasaron los minutos cuando los caballeros restantes comenzaron a llegar al templo. Una vez reunidos todos en la Sala Principal, no se hicieron esperar los murmullos y especulaciones acerca del misterio de dicha reunión.

- ¿Alguien sabe por qué demonios estamos aquí? – escupió el italiano.

- Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo, idiota. – respondió el Santo de Piscis.

- Tú debes de saberlo, Dohko. – afirmó Saga. – Tú y Shion son muy buenos amigos.

- En realidad no tengo idea, Saga. – contestó, apenado. – Sólo espero que no sea nada malo.

- Debe ser importante. – intervino Camus. – Por algo todos fuimos llamados.

- La paciencia es una virtud. – dijo Shaka.

- ¿Y ahora qué querrá esta mocosa? – se escuchó al Santo de Cáncer, llamando la atención de todos.

- Más respeto a nuestra diosa, Ángelo. – soltó con firmeza el peninsular.

- Sí, sí. Cómo sea. – se sopló el flequillo fastidiado.

- Tal vez por fin admita su amorío con Seiya. – comentó el ex Caballero de Poseidón, mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Todos los dorados lo miraron asombrados ante aquella declaración. - ¿Por qué me ven así? – encogió los hombros. - ¿Qué creen que hacían los dos en la Templo Principal por tanto tiempo…? ¿Jugar damas chinas?

- No digas tonterías, Kanon. – soltó el gemelo mayor mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza. – Y si así lo fuera, no tienes porqué andar publicándolo.

- ¡Imbécil! Eso me dolió. – se quejó, sobándose. - ¡Toma esto!

- ¡Carajo, Kanon! Qué mañas de andarme pellizcando. – lo empujó contra la pared.

- ¡Y tú qué mañas de andarme golpeando! ¡Maldito bipolar! – se incorporó e imitó a su hermano dándole un empujón.

En poco tiempo, la pequeña pelea entre los gemelos se salió de control e involucró a los demás presentes cuando Kanon sin intención alguna, chocó contra el Caballero de Acuario.

- ¡Empujaste a Camus, inútil! – exclamó, furioso el escorpión.

- ¡Merde, Milo! – frunció el ceño, enfadado. – Yo puedo defenderme solo.

- ¡Te vuelvo a defender, maldito cubo malagradecido! – se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

- ¡Chicos, tranquilos! – intervino el gran Aldebarán.

- ¡Si siguen así les quitaré sus cinco sentidos! – amenazó el Santo de Virgo al perder la calma.

- ¿Y dónde quedó lo de la paciencia es una virtud? – se burló Ángelo.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Mu, consiguiendo varias miradas de confusión. – El Patriarca llegará en cualquier momento.

- ¡No te metas! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- Chicos, tratemos de tranquilizarnos. – habló el arquero. – Ya estamos bastante grandecitos como para andar peleando por tonterías.

- Mi hermano tiene razón. ¡Estense quietos de una buena vez! – apoyó el heleno.

- ¡Claro, tú siempre de lame botas con tu hermano! – tajó Olle.

- Por favor. No empiecen ustedes también. – suspiró, cansado el español.

La pelea verbal se vio interrumpida finalmente por la llegada del Patriarca, acompañado de la diosa Athena y los fieles Caballeros de Bronce.

- Caballeros, silencio… - al sentirse ignorado, Shion se aclaró la garganta y vociferó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡HE DICHO QUE SE CALLEN!

Algunos caballeros dieron un respingo de la impresión y otros simplemente guardaron silencio ante la imponente figura del lemuriano. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de su diosa, todos los dorados hicieron una reverencia.

- Buenos días, mis fieles caballeros. – saludó, cortésmente Athena.

- Diosa Athena. – respondieron al unísono.

- Me alegran tenerlos a todos aquí. – sonrió, amistosamente. – Shion, hazme los honores, ¿quieres?

- Pero Athena, no creo que…yo…- titubeó el aludido.

- ¡Hazlo ya!

Shion se colocó su mano en la frente, dio un largo suspiro y se aclaró la voz.

- La razón por la que los cité a todos hoy es… bueno… es por…- volteó a ver a su diosa.

- Shion, no tenemos todo el día…

- Lo lamento. – se sonrojó. – En fin, como saben Athena es nuestra diosa y le debemos lealtad y todas esas cosas. – los caballeros lo miraron confundidos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Shion? – cuestionó el Santo de Libra.

- Así como algo malo no, Dohko. – sonrió, nerviosamente. – Lo que pasa es que Athena no puede ver las Olimpiadas en su televisor.

- Ya veo. – contestó, comprensivo. - ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

- Pues… Athena quiere que se realicen unos juegos en el Santuario.

- Oh, qué bueno. – sonrió. – Pero eso sigue sin contestar mi pregunta.

- Bueno… caray… cómo les digo esto…

- ¡Al grano, Shion! ¡Escúpelo de una buena vez! – exigió Ángelo.

- ¡USTEDES FORMARÁN PARTE DE LOS JUEGOS! – gritó para sorpresa de todos los presentes. - ¿Ya están contentos? ¡Ustedes serán los atletas!

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! – los Caballeros de Bronce tuvieron que taparse los oídos ante semejante grito.

- ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió semejante estupidez? - soltó el italiano, abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos.

Athena carraspeó un poco. – Pues a Seiya, por supuesto. – sonrió la diosa. – A mi me fascina la idea.

- ¡Seiya, te voy a matar! – Kanon y Milo miraron, furiosos a Pegaso quien sólo pudo esconderse detrás de Ikki.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez. – Shion ladeó la cabeza, pidiéndole a Shun que se acercara con una urna.

- ¿Qué hay en esa urna, Patriarca? – preguntó Aldebarán.

- En esta pequeña caja se encuentran los nombres de los deportes que se realizarán. Los deportes fueron escogidos con la ayuda de los Caballeros de Bronce y una vez que tomen el papelito no habrá cambios. Todos tienen que participar. – colocó la urna sobre la mesa. – Ahora, Aldebarán ven y saca tu papel. – el toro asintió y se acercó con cuidado a la mesa, metió su mano, sacó el primer papel que sintió y se lo entregó a Shion.

- Muy bien… veamos. – desenvolvió el papelito. – Oh, qué suerte la tuya. – sonrió. – Te tocó la Halterofilia. - Aldebarán lo miró con cara de ¿what?

- ¡Qué alegría, Shion! – se rascó la barbilla. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Levantamiento de pesas, Aldebarán. – contestó el francés.

Shion le ordenó a Shiryu que se acercara, éste tímidamente obedeció trayendo consigo una pequeña lista.

- Antes de que ustedes vinieran, tuve la misma plática con algunos Caballeros de Plata, que al igual que ustedes participarán en estos juegos. – prosiguió después de dar un suspiro. – Ustedes competirán contra ellos con la ayuda de Seiya y los demás. Esta lista contiene los nombres de sus contrincantes dependiendo del deporte que les toque.

- Una vez aclarado esto, continúen, por favor – interrumpió Athena.

- Bien… Shiryu, ¿con quién competirá Aldebarán? - el dragón, nervioso, comenzó a buscar en la lista. – Estee…

- De preferencia para hoy, Shiryu. – soltó Saori, conteniendo sus ganas de reír y sonrojándose ante las miradas inquietas de los dorados.

- Disculpa, Saori. – sonrió, tímidamente. – Aquí está… Aldebarán competirá contra el Caballero Arguetti.

- Bien, puedes tomar asiento. – el toro obedeció.

- Tu turno Aioros. – el nombrado se señaló nervioso a sí mismo y miró a ambos lados. – Sí, tú Aioros. – rodó los ojos.

- Veamos…. – el arquero movió la mano dentro de la urna y tomó un papelito.

- A ver, dame… - Shion tomó el papel. – ¡Vaya qué tienes suerte! – exclamó, sorprendido. – Te toca tiro con arco. ¡Qué ironía! – Aioros sonrió, victorioso, dio la media vuelta y regresó a su asiento. – Te tocará contra Tremy de Sagitario. ¡Siguiente!

- Es mi turno, amigo mío. – levantó la mano el chino y al recibir la aprobación de Shion, se acercó a la urna. - Aquí tienes. Todo tuyo. – dijo Dohko. Shion tomó el papel y lo leyó.

– Te tocó Taekwondo y te enfrentarás contra Dante de Cervero. ¡El que sigue! Camus… por favor. – el galo se acercó con su acostumbrada elegancia, sonriéndole a su alumno.

- Te toca… mmmm curioso… patinaje artístico sobre hielo. – Camus sonrió, ya podía saborear la victoria. – Pero espera… necesitarás una pareja…

Sin invitación alguna, el escorpión comenzó a gritar mientras saltaba como niño chiquito y sin ocultar su emoción exclamó:

- ¡Camus! ¡Yo! ¡Elígeme! – el francés lo volteó a verlo, sorprendido por su actitud.

- Milo… sabes que te aprecio pero… este deporte exige gracia, coordinación, elegancia, porte y muchas cualidades de las que tú careces. – sonrió de lado ante el mohín de su amigo.

- ¡Qué malo eres, Camus! – hizo un berrinche.

- ¿A quién escogerás, Camus? – preguntó Shion.

- Maestro… sería un honor para mí participar con usted. – todos voltearon hacía el ruso sobre todo un Milo celoso.

- Perfecto, Hyoga. – se acercó y lo tomó del hombro. – No podría estar más orgulloso de ti y pedir un mejor alumno.

- Bien… competirán contra los Caballeros de Argol de Perseo y el Caballero Crystal.

- ¿Mi maestro Crystal? – titubeó el ruso.

- No te vas a retractar ahora, ¿verdad, Hyoga? – preguntó, temeroso el francés.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Camus! – afirmó. - ¡Usted es cómo un padre para mí!

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, ilusionado

- ¡Claro que sí! – saltó a sus brazos en una tierna escena. Al fondo del salón sólo se pudieron escuchar suspiros como** "aaaaww cosita" "mi vida" "ternurita".**

Shion tosió para llamar la atención y continuar. Camus se sonrojó ante las miradas de sus compañeros y regresó a su asiento. – Muy lindo, muy lindo pero debemos continuar…

- Yo seré el siguiente, Patriarca. – soltó el león y antes de que Shion contestara, Aioria ya estaba buscando el papelito en la urna. – Tome.

Shion leyó el papelito y miró al griego con una sonrisa. – Bien… te tocó… natación… – no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Aioria se encontraba saltando de emoción.

¡Perfecto! ¡Natación!. – gritó, feliz. – Para este deporte necesito tres compañeros más. – Shion iba a abrir la boca pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente, ahora por el escorpión.

- ¡Perfecto, gato! – aplaudió, emocionado. - ¡Yo me uno!

- ¡Vamos, Shura! – exclamó Aioria. – Tú también serás parte del equipo. – lo tomó del brazo.

- Espera… yoo… - titubeó el español.

- ¡Sin peros, cabrito! – soltó Milo. – Ahora sólo nos falta uno.

- ¡Aquí hay un voluntario! – interrumpió Olle, empujando a Máscara hacía el frente. El pobre Ángelo casi se estrella contra el suelo pero fue sujetado fuertemente por Camus.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – escupió, molesto.

- ¡Vamos, Ángelo! – lo animó Piscis. – Yo sé que te gusta nadar. – sonrió, maliciosamente.

- ¡Perfecto! Ya estamos completos. – comentó el escorpión, tomando a Máscara por el brazo.

- ¡¿Me dejarían terminar?! - gruñó el Patriarca, molesto. – Qué afán de interrumpirme cada vez que hablo…en fin…a ustedes les toca natación y…

- ¡Sí! ¡Natación! – el león alzó los brazos, victorioso.

- ¡Será pan comido! – apoyó Milo.

- ¡Carajo, déjenme terminar de una buena vez!

- Disculpe. – contestaron, mirando al suelo.

- Bien como les decía. – dijo, sobándose la sien. – Su equipo participará en natación y… ¡nado sincronizado!

- ¡Sí! ¡Natación!...espere… ¿qué? – Aioria y Milo voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos.

- Lo que oyeron… y no habrá cambios. – comentó con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde quedó la alegría de hace unos momentos?

- ¡¿Cómo que nado sincronizado!? - el español abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

- Sí…ya saben… es como un baile en el agua… con música, coreografía y todo.

- ¡Esas son mariconadas! – explotó el Santo de Cáncer. - ¡Yo no participaré en cosas de viejas! ¡Carajo!

- Como dije desde el principio… no hay cambios. – Shion sonrió. - ¡Next! – y así, Shura con ayuda de Aioria y Milo, se llevó a un furioso Máscara que amenazaba con asesinar al Patriarca. - Oigan, oigan… – alzó la voz, pues los gritos de Máscara no ayudaban mucho. – Se me olvidaba… competirán contra los Caballeros Reda, Espica, Shiva y Agora Loto. Ahora veamos…- miró hacía los caballeros restantes y continuó. – Tú, el niño bonito… - Afrodita rodó los ojos. – Acércate y toma un papel. – Olle obedeció y le dio el papelito.

- ¿Y qué fue? – preguntó Olle. – el lemuriano lo desdobló con curiosidad.

– Te tocó remo.

- ¿Remo? – abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. - ¿Y de dónde rayos me saco el barco?

- Pues si te puedes sacar rosas a cada rato, estoy seguro de que un botecito no será ningún problema. – se escuchó la sonora carcajada de Shion y algunas en el fondo del salón, lo cual no divirtió para nada a Piscis. – Era broma, Olle. – se calmó, mientras se quitaba una lágrima del ojo. – No te preocupes. Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. Sólo dime cuáles serán tus compañeros. – volvió a su semblante serio. – Necesitarás tres. - Afrodita volteó a ver a sus compañeros y miró fijamente al Caballero de Andrómeda.

- Los Santos de Bronce aún no tienen equipo, ¿verdad? – sonrió, suspicaz.

- Así es.

- Entonces los elijo a ellos. – señaló a los tres caballeros.

- Perfecto. – sonrió, complacido. – Entonces Shun, Seiya e Ikki estarán en tu equipo, Olle.

-¡¿Quéeeee?! – vociferó Fénix, furioso. – Usted dijo que yo sólo cargaría la méndiga antorcha.

- Te mentí, Ikki. Ya estás en el equipo.

- ¡Me lleva la put…!

- ¡Hermano! – exclamó Shun. - Competiremos juntos, ¿no te alegra?

Al notar la alegría de Andrómeda, Ikki no pudo evitar suspirar, resignado y sonreírle a su hermanito. – Está bien, Shun. Lo haré por ti.

- ¡Afrodita, cuenta con nosotros! – gritó Pegaso.

- Sí, como sea. – Olle se dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar.

- Bueno… les tocará contra el Caballero Misty, Dio, Jamian y Capella. – se talló la frente, limpiándose el sudor y sacó el último papelito. – Al perecer sólo queda uno…

- ¡¿Cómo que uno?! – se oyó la voz de Kanon en el fondo. - ¿Y nosotros? ¿Seremos las porristas o qué?

- Sí me dejaran terminar… - tajó, molesto. – A ver… este papelito dice Voleibol, así que necesito seis participantes.

- Nosotros cuatro. – contestó Saga. – Pero aún necesitamos dos.

- ¡Hey, tú! El de cabello largo… - el dragón volteó, alarmado. - ¡Ven acá!

- Su nombre es Shiryu, Kanon. – interrumpió Dohko. – Y es mi alumno. Tenle más respeto. – el gemelo menor lo ignoró por completo.

– Como sea. Ya eres parte del equipo. – Kanon se sopló el flequillo.

- Está bien… - el chino se removió, inquieto.

- Pero Patriarca, aún así nos hace falta uno… - habló por fin el guardián de la sexta casa.

- Mmmmm tienes razón, Shaka. – se rascó la barbilla y arrugó sus peculiares lunares.

- Yo puedo ayudarlos, Shion. – opinó el castaño mayor. – Después de todo sólo tengo un evento y no creo que se me complique – sonrió.

- Ya estás, Aioros. – el lemuriano alzó su pulgar, satisfecho. – Bien, todos tienen su deporte, ¿verdad? – todos los caballeros, aunque no muy complacidos, asintieron.

- Perfecto. Ya me había cansado de guardar tanto silencio. – habló por fin la diosa. – Bueno… me voy. Esperaré los eventos con ansias. Buena suerte, mis queridos caballeros. – se despidió y se retiró del lugar.

- ¡Al carajo con todos ustedes! ¡Yo me largo! – espetó, irritado Ángelo. - ¡Prefiero irme al maldito Yomotsu antes de bailar como marica! – dio un pisotón al suelo. - ¡Jódanse! – giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- ¡¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?! – el escorpión celeste lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo. – Te apuesto mi orgullo a que nos veremos bien machos. – infló su pecho. – Así que deja de comportarte como un idiota que no estás solo en esto.

- Milo tiene razón, Ángelo. – Aioria lo tomó por el hombro y le indicó a Shura con la mirada que se acercara. – Somos un equipo. Además, al primero que nos diga maricones, lo matamos. – Máscara por fin sonrió y dejo de resistirse al agarre.

- Me alegra que lo tomen tan bien. Por cierto la inauguración será en una semana. Entrenen muy duro, mis queridos niños. Pueden retirarse, menos tú Aldebarán. Necesito hablar contigo. - los caballeros obedecieron y el gran toro se acercó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Patriarca?

- ¿Crees que con tu fuerza y con tus habilidades de carpintero puedas ayudarme a construir los escenarios para las competencias?

- Será un placer, Patriarca.

- Perfecto. Necesito una piscina, una antorcha mmmm que también construyas el lugar ese donde se va a prender la súper antorcha ahí en el techo de la Sala Principal. Todo se tendrá que construir en el coliseo y si necesito algo más te lo haré saber.

- Pero Patriarca, ¿quién me va a ayudar?

- Athena no pagó el bendito cable, Aldebarán. Y no pagará trabajadores extra. Cuento contigo. Gracias, puedes retirarte.

- Pero Patriarca…

- ¡Ay qué cansado estoy…! - Shion estiró sus brazos y dio un largo bostezo.

**Notas**

¡Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está nuestro tercer capítulo :D esperamos que lo disfruten y que se rían mucho como nosotras al escribirlo ^^

Mmmm el nombre que decidimos ponerle a Máscara es Ángelo y a Afrodita, Olle :P Sin ninguna razón en especial… simplemente nos encantan esos nombres :D Por cierto el nombre de Olle se pronuncia "Oli" hahahaha

Qué más, qué más… debemos decirles que tal vez se sorprendan con las personalidades de algunos Caballeros Dorados xD no encontrarán a un Camus o a un Shaka serio haha xD esperamos y no se molesten por ello… pero bueno, el chiste de este fic es divertirlos y no ofender a nadie con él (Y)

Para aclaraciones aquí esta cómo quedó organizado todo:

Aldebarán: Levantamiento de pesas

Aioros: Tiro con arco

Dohko: Taekwondo

Milo, Aioria, Shura y Ángelo: Natación y nado sincronizado (hahahaahha!)

Camus, Hyoga: Patinaje artístico sobre hielo

Afrodita, Shun, Ikki y Seiya: Carrera de remos

Shaka, Mu, Saga, Kanon, Shyryu y Aioros: Voleibol

Esperen nuestro siguiente capi ^^

Helena y Francis Hibiki


	4. Comienza la tortura

**Fuera del Templo Principal**

Al terminar la reunión con el Patriarca, los dorados y los bronceados permanecieron en las antiguas escalinatas aún sin poder creer su mala suerte. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, principalmente las del italiano que no dejaba de maldecir en su lengua natal.

- ¡il diavolo mi porta! – gruñía el crustáceo dando puñetazos a la pared del templo ignorando por completo al grupo de caballeros que se acababa de formar a sus espaldas.

- Señor Máscara, ¡Deténgase por favor! Se va a lastimar. – Andrómeda se acercó tímidamente, rogando que no lo matara en un ataque de histeria.

- Déjalo, Shun. – lo detuvo el Fénix. - ¡Qué se mate si quiere!

- Pero hermano... - Máscara detuvo sus golpes y encaró al par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! – volvió a mirar la pared y siguió dándole puñetazos. - ¿O quieren que me desquite con ustedes en vez de la pared? – ante las miradas perplejas de los chicos de bronce, sonrió cínicamente. – Me lo imaginé. ¡Entonces desaparezcan de mi vista!

- Mejor vámonos, amigos. – sugirió Seiya. – Les dije que era un amargado. – susurró pensando que el cangrejo no lo escucharía.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?!

- No, no... nada. – dio un respingo asustado. – Vuelva a lo suyo. – y así se dieron la vuelta y se acercaron hacía los dorados.

- ¡No puedo creer que esté pasando esto! – exclamó el peninsular aparentemente frustrado jalándose sus oscuros cabellos. - ¿Nado sincronizado? ¡Por Athena!

- Tranquilo, Shura. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. – trató de animarlo el guardián de la quinta casa. – Tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar.

- ¡¿Por qué se quejan tanto?! – gritó el toro. - ¡Yo tengo que construir todo! ¡Bichano!

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – soltó Olle. – Yo tendré que remar quién sabe cuántos kilómetros con estos mocosos. – señaló a su equipo de Caballeros de Bronce. - ¡Más te vale que me construyas un buen barco! ¡No quiero porquerías, Aldebarán!

- Ustedes dos… – interrumpió el escorpión. – No sean quejicas, sus deportes no son tan malos. – el griego volteó en dirección al español quien parecía querer quitarse todos sus cabellos debido a la exasperación.

- ¡Milo tiene razón, ya maduren de una maldita vez! – exclamó furioso el gemelo mayor llamando la atención de todos los presentes. – Saldremos de esta. Sólo hay que trabajar en equipo y todo estará bien.

- Te lo tomaste muy bien, hermanito. – torció la boca. – Pero dime, ¿sabes jugar voleibol? – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Este… bueno… – dudó. – Yo… tengo una vaga idea. – se rascó la cabeza. – Se usa una pelota, ¿no?

- ¡Eres un idiota, Saga! – exclamó Kanon, golpeándose la frente. - ¡¿Por qué demonios no te paraste para tomar un jodido papel?! – gruñó el gemelo menor. - ¿Por qué te esperaste hasta el final? ¡Claro! el perfecto Saga siempre pensando en los demás. ¡Por tu culpa estaremos saltando como estúpidos frente a una jodida red!

- ¡¿Y por qué no te paraste tú, bestia de agua salada?! – se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su rostro indignado. – Agradece que no nos haya tocada ese ridículo nado sincronizado. – Milo y Aioria fruncieron el ceño al escuchar el comentario del gemelo, a sus espaldas Ángelo seguía lamentándose.

- ¡Shion, figlio di puttana! – maldijo a lo alto golpeándose la cabeza contra el pilar más cercano.

- ¿Ves lo que haces? - se quejó el castaño. – Si sigues diciendo esas cosas sobre nuestro deporte harás que Máscara opte por suicidarse y lo necesitamos. – Saga rodó los ojos.

- ¡Giuro che ti ucciderò, Shion! – todos voltearon a ver al cuarto guardián a punto de destrozar el pilar con su frente.

- Ya dejen de quejarse. – intervino el francés. – Acepten como los caballeros que son lo que les tocó.

- Primero que nada, llevémonos a Máscara antes de que termine por matarse y esperemos que Shion ignore el agujero de ese pilar. – sugirió el arquero.

- Aioros tiene razón. – apoyó Dokho. – Después de todo tal vez esto de los deportes no sea tan malo. – todos asintieron y jalaron a un moribundo Ángelo.

- Pues vamos a mi templo. – comentó el sueco. – Podemos seguir gritándonos más cómodamente ahí.

- Nosotros nos retiramos. – soltó Pegaso. – Nos veremos mañana para prepararnos, ¿de acuerdo? – los santos asintieron sin ganas.

- ¿Está bien si lo veo en su templo, maestro? – le habló por fin Hyoga al galo.

- No, Hyoga. ¡No está bien! ¡Nada está bien! – protestó el escorpión. – Ni se te ocurra venir mañana porque Camus no te va a esperar.

- ¿Milo? – Camus lo tomó por el hombro. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro que estoy bien, Camus. – sonrió el griego. – Esto es sólo un sueño y cuando me despierte todo será como antes y no tendré que bailar en el agua jamás con Aioria, Shura ni con Ángelo.

- Milo... – el galo lo miró consternado.

- A éste la noticia le pegó duro. – susurró Mu. Los demás sólo pudieron asentir.

- Milo... quiero que te tranquilices. – Camus le dijo suavemente. – No estás soñando y te guste o no es la realidad.

- No, querido Camus. – contestó a la defensiva. – Mira, cuando me pellizque, despertaré en mi cómoda camita. – antes de que lo hiciera alguien más se le adelantó.

- ¡Auch! – gritó de dolor.

- ¿Ves? No es un sueño. – se burló el Caballero de la Virgen. – Es la pura realidad. Ya deja de quejarte, bicho.

- ¿Por qué demonios me pellizcaste, Shaka?

- No lo sé. Sólo me dieron ganas

- ¿En mis pompis? – lo miró con recelo. - ¡¿Tenías ganas de pellizcar mis pompis?!

- ¿Eran tus glúteos? ¡Lo lamento! – se disculpó apenado. - ¡Creí que era tu brazo! ¡Perdóname!

- Sí cómo no, Shaka. – sonrió burlonamente el gemelo menor. - ¡Qué mañas le aprendes a Buda!

- ¡No metas a Buda en esto! – se defendió el rubio sonrojado. – No fue mi intención. ¡Tenía mis ojos cerrados!

- Siempre es un placer hablar del trasero de Milo. – afirmó sarcásticamente el Santo de Aries observando al escorpión sobarse aquella área afectada.

- Muy bien. Esta conversación ha pasado a ser muy perturbadora. – interrumpió el guardián de Géminis. – Después discuten quién le tocó qué a quién, ¿entendido? – Saga trató de sonar serio pero no lo logró pues la sonrojada faz del virginiano le provocó demasiada risa contagiándosela a los demás.

- ¡Qué irrespetuosos son! – gritó molesto el sexto guardián. - ¡Ya les dije que tenía mis ojos cerrados! ¡Carajo! – todos los santos lo miraron sorprendidos ante la actitud del siempre íntegro Shaka.

- ¿Shaka? – habló Dohko. - ¡Qué boquita la tuya, caray!

- Tranquilo, Shaka. – soltó Aioros. – Es sólo una broma. – sonrió y pasó su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio. – Estamos nerviosos y qué mejor manera de disipar los nervios que burlándose de alguien más.

- Si creíste que eso me iba a consolar, estás muy equivocado.

- Bueno, tío. – dijo Shura sonriéndoles amistosamente. – Olle nos espera.

- ¿Maestro Camus? – interrumpió el cisne llamando la atención del galo.

- No te preocupes, Hyoga. Ya te acostumbrarás a estos hombres. – sonrió sutilmente. – Te espero en mi templo mañana temprano. Trae lo que necesites, te quedarás conmigo todo lo que dure esta tontería.

- ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Los estamos esperando! – gritó Afrodita cargando como costal de papas al Santo de Cáncer que balbuceaba incoherencias debido a sus golpes anteriores, el resto de los caballeros lo siguieron después de soltar un largo suspiro.

- Ay mi madre... – se quejaba el italiano.

Ya en el templo de Piscis, todos los caballeros dorados sostuvieron una exageradamente larga conversación. Más tranquilos y con un Ángelo consiente, cada equipo acordó el entrenamiento para los siguientes días los cuales serían más que una tortura para cada uno.

**Comienza la tortura**

El astro rey hacía su aparición en el hermoso cielo de Grecia dando inicio a un nuevo día. En la habitación del Patriarca los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana que yacía abierta mientras Shion dormía en su cómodo colchón, cuando una pequeña y hermosa ave se posó en el ventanal y comenzó a cantar (no literal... xD) una hermosa tonada. Shion, molesto, se removió en su cama y miró furioso al intruso.

- Vete, pajarito. – movió su mano en el aire queriendo ahuyentarla. - Ándale... shuuuu shuuuu. – volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tapó con las sábanas. El ave siguió cantando sin intenciones de moverse de aquel lugar. - Vete o te arrepentirás. – amenazó el lemuriano aún con sus ojos cerrados. Sin embargo el animal no hizo caso. - Te lo advierto... – el pajarillo movió sus alitas contento como si quisiera molestar a Shion. El ariano pareció tomarlo literal pues en un segundo se puso de pie y con almohada en mano hizo lo impensable. - ¡Toma esto, ave! – exclamó aventándole el cojín con fuerza. El pájaro se vio golpeado por el almohadazo y salió volando por la ventana dejando a Shion nuevamente solo y completamente despierto. - Estos animales de hoy. – exclamó triunfal. – No me volverá a molestar. – sonrió y colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura. – Bien, bien... al parecer hoy empieza mi tortura... – bostezó estirando sus brazos y caminó hacía su humilde tocador de oro. - Buenos días, poderoso y gran Patriarca. – se saludó así mismo frente al espejo. – Hoy luces fenomenal, permíteme el atrevimiento. – sonrió ante su propio halago. – Pero la humildad ante todo. – volteó a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo observara y se acercó más al espejo. – Que tengas un fabuloso día... mi buen Shion. – besó al espejo alegre y orgulloso pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver el reflejo de la diosa Athena en el cristal.

- ¿Shion? – preguntó confusa Saori. - ¿Qué haces?

El lemuriano se dio media vuelta completamente sonrojado y apenado por su previa vanidad. - ¡Mi señora! ¿P-p-p-pero qué hace aq-q-quí?

- ¿Soy yo o te estabas besando en el espejo? – entrecerró y sonrió burlonamente.

- No es lo que parece, Athena. Yo sólo... este... bueno... yoo... lo que pasa es que el espejo tenía una mancha y se la estaba quitando.

- ¿Con tu boca? ¿No era más fácil limpiarlo con un trapito?

- Buenoo... es que no tengo. – se sonrojó. – P-p-pero ¿Qué es lo que necesita, mi señora?

- Ah sí, verás, Shion. – sonrió la diosa olvidando la extraña escena del espejo. – No te dije un pequeño detalle...

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Pues he visto en las Olimpiadas de la televisión que todos los atletas portan un atuendo de acuerdo al deporte que realizan y no quiero que mis caballeros compitan con sus armaduras. Se verían ridículos, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué propone, Athena?

- Quiero que cada participante tenga su propio traje como todo un profesional. – soltó alegre. - ¡Ah! Y también me gustaría que hubiera porras y eso... ya sabes que se apoyen entre ellos...

- Como usted diga, mi señora. – hizo una reverencia. – En seguida les avisaré.

- Gracias, Shion. Eres un amor. – contestó la diosa provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el lemuriano. – Pero hazme un favor...

- A sus órdenes, señora.

- Ponte unos pantalones ¡por Zeus! – y diciendo esto, la diosa de la sabiduría abandonó la habitación.

- ¿Pantalones? – se preguntó confuso mirando hacía bajo y comprobando que sólo traía un par de bóxers con unos tiernos borreguitos.

- ¡Por cierto, Shion! – se asomó la diosa por la puerta, asustando al Patriarca. – Qué linda ropa interior... – se retiró carcajeándose.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! – exclamó rojo como un tomate. - ¡Qué barbaridad! – soltó - ¡Debo cambiarme ahora mismo!

Notas

¡Hola!

Lamentamos que el capítulo sea tan corto xD lo que pasa es que se nos había pasado la parte de los trajes y las porras en el capí anterior así que hicimos éste para compensarlo. No estaba planeado, simplemente surgió xD pero en el siguiente comenzarán los entrenamientos de nuestros queridos dorados :P éste es como un pilón de nuestro amado Shion hahaha xD ¿lindo no?

Antes que nada queremos agradecer todos los reviews, nos alegra que les haya gustado ^^

Aquí les dejamos el significado de las tiernas palabras de nuestros doraditos

il diavolo mi porta: Me lleva el diablo (italiano)

Bichano: Carajo (portugués)

Figlio di puttana (ya se lo imaginarán xD)

Giuro che ti ucciderò: Juro que te mato (italiano)

¡Besos y abrazos!

Helena y Francis Hibiki (Y)


	5. El problema de Aioros

**El problema de Aioros**

La semana de entrenamiento ha comenzado y todos nuestros caballeros se preparan para las futuras olimpiadas. El primero que ha iniciado con su preparación es el Santo Dorado de Sagitario quien se encontraba en el jardín de su templo colocando diferentes blancos distribuidos a lo largo y ancho de éste.

- Muy bien… - tomó su arco de madera con una mano y con la otra colocó el _carcaj_ sobre su hombro. – Empecemos con uno fácil… - dijo sacando una flecha y poniéndola con cuidado en el _rest, _la giró y finalmente la encajó. Sonrió satisfecho al sentir la cuerda tensarse. Ya estaba listo para su primer tiro. – Esa botella no se ve tan lejos… - pensó al ver aquel objeto a unos diez metros de distancia. Calculó unos segundos y por fin soltó la flecha la cual viajó a una gran velocidad, impactándose con éxito en el objetivo. – Eso sí es digno de un Caballero Dorado. – exclamó triunfal. – Ahora uno más lejos… - se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba otro punto de tiro. Entrecerró los ojos y colocó su mano libre sobre su frente para cubrirse de los fuertes rayos del sol. – Veamos… - Ahí estaba: una pequeña lata de refresco a veinte metros a lo lejos, esto no debía representar dificultad para el arquero; sin embargo, algo no andaba bien, por alguna extraña razón, Aioros no podía divisar con claridad el blanco. – Qué raro… no recuerdo que la lata se viera tan borrosa. – parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar bien el objeto. – Debe ser el sol. Está muy fuerte hoy… sí, debe ser eso… - sacó otra flecha y la colocó en el arco con destreza. – Ahí va… a ver qué pasa… - en ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza interrumpió su concentración, Aioros se dio media vuelta mareado y accidentalmente soltó la flecha que viajó hacía la entrada del templo. Un grito se escuchó en el fondo y rápidamente fue en dirección de aquella voz. – ¡Oh, no! – exclamó preocupado. - ¡¿Aioria?! – al acercarse encontró a Shura en el suelo revisándose su brazo y a su flecha clavada en la pared.

- ¡Shura! – corrió a ayudarlo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿La flecha te dio? ¡Dime algo!

- Sólo me rozó el brazo y de la sorpresa me resbalé. – explicó aceptando la mano que Aioros le ofrecía para ponerse de pie.

- Discúlpame… - sonrió tímidamente.

- ¡Casi me matas! ¡Coño! – soltó furioso.

- Ya me disculpé… no sé lo que me pasó… - frunció el ceño.

- Si no querías recibirme, sólo tenías que decírmelo. ¡No tenías que lanzarme una flecha! ¡Dioses!

- Fue un accidente. – se defendió. – Y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sobándose la sien. – Creí que estabas molesto conmigo.

- Bueno yo… - lo miró fijamente. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… es sólo que me siento algo mareado. – se dirigió hacía la pared para tomar su flecha. – No sé qué pasó… estaba apuntándole a esa lata. – la señaló a lo lejos. – Pero de repente comencé a ver borroso, me sentí mareado y aquí estamos… - explicó. – Y tú, Shura, aún no me contestas…

- Más tarde iré a entrenar con mi equipo. – dijo. – Al parecer Ángelo se rehúsa a salir de su templo. Así que Milo y Aioria están intentando sacarlo. – sonrió. – Y pues yo… decidí venir a visitarte. – el español bajo la mirada.

- Entonces, ¿ya no estás molesto conmigo?

- No… entre amigos no hay rencores, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió abiertamente. – Ya sabes qué sensible me puedo poner.

- ¿A pesar de que casi te dejo sin tu amada Excalibur?

- Pues yo te maté… digamos que no tengo porqué enojarme contigo.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo, amigo. – ambos rieron.

- Respecto a lo que me dijiste, Aioros… - tajó el español. – Deberías ir con un oculista, ¿no crees? tus síntomas parecen ser causados por algún problema de la vista.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – preguntó confundido.

- Aprendes mucho cuando estás con Camus. – se sonrojó. – Además me presta libros.

- Pero Milo pasa mucho tiempo con él…

- Milo es un caso especial.

- Ya veo. En fin, ¿me acompañarás?

- Será un placer, amigo mío.

Ambos caballeros descendieron las escalinatas rumbo a Rodorio. Atravesaron los templos vacíos de Escorpio y Libra, saludaron cortésmente a Shaka, quien los invitó a tomar un poco de té, sin embargo, éstos le explicaron que tenían asuntos que atender; pasaron el templo de Leo que también estaba vacío hasta llegar finalmente a la cuarta casa en donde únicamente pudieron escuchar gritos dentro de ella.

- ¡Sal de una buena vez, Máscara! – gritó furioso Milo.

- ¡No te comportes cómo un niño! ¡Tenemos que entrenar! – apoyó Aioria.

- ¡Largo de mi templo! – vociferó el italiano.

- ¡No nos iremos sin ti, animal!

- ¡Cangrejo del demonio! ¡Actúa como un…! - cortó Milo. – Ah qué bueno que hayas decidido salir. – suspiró aliviado. – Espera, Ángelo… ¿qué traes en la mano?

- Eso… eso... eso es ¿un rostro? – titubeó Aioria.

- Baja eso, Ángelo… ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

Aioros y Shura pararon en seco, sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban. Ambos mirándose sin poder contener la risa.

- Quieto, Ángelo… pon esa cosa horrorosa ahí o verás (xD) – exclamó temeroso el escorpión. No pudo continuar pues un rostro salió volando directo a él. - ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Qué asco! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! – gritó sin importarle lo femenino que se oía. - ¡Maldito, gato! ¡Ayúdame!

- Espera, Milo. – dijo el león. - ¡Estate quieto, carajo!

- ¡Quítalo ya!

- ¡Guacala! ¡Se te pegó!

- ¡Y hay más de donde salió ese! ¡Lárguense de mi templo! – soltó Ángelo. - ¡Y no vuelvan!

Shura y Aioros vieron al león y al escorpión saliendo del cuarto templo mientras Ángelo les aventaba rostros a lo lejos.

- ¡¿Y qué carajo hacen ustedes aquí?! – exclamó el Santo de Cáncer ante dos asombrados caballeros.

- Sólo queríamos pasar por tu templo. – contestó Shura.

- Sí… no queremos molestarte. – continuó el arquero viendo con horror el rostro que aún sostenía Máscara en su mano. – Nos dejarás pasar, ¿verdad?

- Sí… sí… cómo sea… pasen… - respondió escondiendo el rostro detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Sigues con tus rostros? – se atrevió a cuestionar Shura. – Athena te dijo que te deshicieras de ellos.

- Ah sí… justo ahora estaba haciendo limpieza… - explicó aventando la cabeza hacia otro lado… muy lejos de ahí. – Sólo me despedía de mis rostros… ya sabes pasamos tantas cosas juntos.

- ¡Ángelo, eres un asqueroso! – gritó el español.

- ¡Era broma! Esos eran mis últimos. Mi templo ya está libre de caras.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí… sí… - carraspeó. – este… ¿cuándo entrenaremos? – desvió astutamente el tema.

- Sólo acompañaré a Aioros y regresaré.

- Bien… entonces… ya váyanse… - dijo dándoles permiso de pasar por su templo. Aioros y Shura agradecieron y descendieron directo a Géminis.

- Ángelo está loco… - comentó el castaño.

- No es tan malo como crees, Aioros. – lo defendió el español. – Es extraño pero muy en el fondo es buena persona.

- Le aventó rostros a Milo y a Aioria…

- Tú me aventaste una flecha. – rió el guardián del décimo templo.

- ¡No es lo mismo, Shura!

- Cómo sea, Aioros. Apresurémonos que aún tenemos que pasar por el templo de Géminis.

Al llegar al tercer templo, les pareció muy extraño que el lugar estuviera tan tranquilo pues los gemelos siempre estaban peleando por tonterías.

- Tanta calma me parece muy extraña. – susurró el peninsular.

- Tal vez no estén o…

- ¡KANOOOOOOON!

- Olvídalo… - terminó el arquero.

- ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a aprender a tender bien la jodida cama?! – se escuchó a Saga.

- ¡Si tanto sabes hazlo tú!

- ¡Si te levantaras temprano, tal vez lo haría!

- ¡Pues no me hubiera dormido tarde preparándome la cena si tú no te hubieras comido mi sándwich!

- ¡Yo no me comí tu maldito sándwich!

- ¡Entonces quién fue, carajo!

- Este… pues… ¡Sabía a rayos tu sándwich!

- ¡Si tan mal sabía por qué demonios te lo comiste!

- ¡Tenía hambre!

- ¡Entonces me mentiste! ¡Todo este tiempo me dijiste que te gustaba cómo cocinaba! ¡SAGAAAAAAA!

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡No quería que te sintieras mal!

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, hermano?!

- ¡Perdóname, Kanon!

- ¡Te perdono si tú me perdonas a mí!

- ¡Pero Kanon, fue mi culpa! ¡No debí gritarte!

- ¡No! ¡Fue mía!

- ¡No! ¡Mia!

- ¡Qué mia!

- ¡Fui yo, Kanon!

Shura y Aioros suspiraron resignados y cruzaron el templo sin problema alguno pues los gemelos estaban tan absortos en su tonta pelea que no notaron su presencia. Hicieron lo mismo con los siguientes dos templos vacíos. Al llegar a Rodorio, ambos santos se dirigieron al oculista del lugar. Cuando entraron se encontraron con la extraña asistente.

- Buenos días. – saludó cortésmente. – Bienvenidos a la clínica "El cosmos". ¿Tiene cita?

- No… verá… necesito que me hagan un examen de la vista urgente. – contestó el arquero.

- Mira, guapo… no te podrán atender si no tienes cita. – observó al castaño de pies a cabeza, poco le faltó para quedarse sin saliva pues la baba se le escurría al ver a dos hombres tan atractivos. Shura, al ver la lasciva mirada de la mujer, empujó a Aioros y esbozó una sensual sonrisa a la "dama".

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Shura? – susurró el castaño.

- Tú cállate y mira. – el español se recargó en el mostrador obteniendo la atención de la mujer. – Escuche, linda, mi amigo necesita esta revisión. – se acercó más. – No hay nadie más en este lugar. No se darán cuenta. – le guiñó el ojo. – Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo mientras le hacen el examen. – La mujer nerviosa sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza, completamente roja.

- ¿Shura, qué haces? – preguntó el castaño.

- Te consigo la cita, ¿no ves?

- ¿Prostituyéndote?

- Te dije que pasaba mucho tiempo con Camus… Pues Milo siempre está ahí. Algo le tenía que aprender. Además, el bicho dice que no es prostitución, es sólo coqueteo… - la mujer interrumpió a los dos amigos y sacó una libretita.

– Dime tu nombre, pero sólo te dejaré pasar por esta vez. – dijo haciéndole ojitos de enamorada al español.

- Mi nombre es Aioros de Sagitario, Caballero Dorado al servicio de Athena. - contestó orgulloso.

- Sí… sí… Nada más ven clínica, "El cosmos" y ya se creen caballeros. – la señora rodó los ojos y le indicó la entrada al consultorio. Aioros obedeció. – Y tú guapo…. Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente… - Shura sólo pudo tragar con dificultad. _¿En qué me he metido? _pensó el peninsular al verse estrujado en los brazos de la mujer.

**Consultorio **

- Entonces, dígame cuál es su problema. – preguntó el oculista con una amistosa sonrisa ofreciéndole asiento al arquero.

- Verá, doctor… la próxima semana participaré en unas olimpiadas y…

- ¿Olimpiadas dices? ¿Las Olimpiadas del Santuario?

- Sí, esas… pero… ¿cómo lo sabe? – preguntó asombrado.

El señor se acomodó los lentes y le sonrió nuevamente. – Hace un rato me encontré a dos hermosas señoritas acompañadas de un joven sin cejas y dos lunares muy graciosos en la frente, también iba un chiquillo creo que le decían _Kikin. _Estaban repartiendo boletos para un evento… primero los vendían pero como nadie se los compraba empezaron a regalarlos. – se acercó a su escritorio y sacó dos papeles de un cajón. – Mire… - Aioros tomó los boletos y los observó perplejo. En la parte de enfrente se encontraba Athena sentada en su trono con báculo en mano y con la otra haciendo la seña de la victoria. Al lado de ella se encontraba Shion con su elegante túnica cruzado de brazos y guiñando coquetamente un ojo. El titulo "Olimpiadas del Santuario" estaba escrito con unas llamativas letras doradas. En la parte trasera se encontraban los nombres de los participantes, los lugares y las fechas en los que se llevarían a cabo los eventos.

- Caray… Shion sí sabe organizar un evento… yo creí que sería algo más privado. – le devolvió los papelitos. – En fin… ¿me hará el examen? – no dijo más pues escuchó los gritos del español afuera del consultorio. - ¡Espere, señora! ¡¿Qué hace con eso… señora?!

- Tengo algo de prisa. – insistió Aioros con una sonrisa.

- Claro… pase por aquí si es tan amable. – ambos entraron a otra habitación. El arquero tomó asiento.

- Con su mano derecha tápese el ojo… derecho. – el doctor soltó una risita y Aioros obedeció. – Necesito que me diga las letras que vea en aquel optotipo.

- ¿Optotipo? – preguntó confuso.

- Aquel cartel con letras…. primero dígame las de arriba…- dijo acomodándose los lentes nuevamente.

- Está bien… es N, P, b, l, Ñ y una c.

- Muy bien… ahora las de en medio.

- O, k, g, H, e, d y una U – respondió.

- Ahora, dígame las de la última línea.

- H, l, 4 ¿invertido?, rosa, ¿ovalo? y ¿w?

- Muy bien… ahora… siéntese aquí y coloque su mentón en este lugar… veré qué tan grave es el problema…

Y así después de unos minutos, Aioros y el doctor se encontraban nuevamente en el consultorio con sus resultados.

- Mire, señor Aioros… - dijo observando los resultados. – Usted tiene un leve problema de Miopía…

- ¿Miopía? ¿Me voy a quedar ciego, doctor? – preguntó asustado.

- No, no, no… para nada… Mire, la Miopía se presenta cuando la luz que entra al ojo se enfoca de manera incorrecta, haciendo que los objetos distantes aparezcan borrosos…

- ¿Me quedaré ciego o no?

- No, muchacho… es sólo que no ves de lejos…

- Ah, ya veo. – respondió aliviado.

- Con unos lentes el problema se solucionará rápido… pero lamentablemente no cuento con anteojos nuevos…

- ¿Entonces? No puedo competir así…

- Me llegarán en dos semanas… pero estás de suerte, aquí mismo tengo unos lentes… viejos… pero sirven. – dijo sacándolos de un estuche. – Sólo hay que ponerles el aumento que necesites…

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó al observar aquellos graciosos lentes circulares, exageradamente gruesos y grandes para su rostro.

- Eran los lentes de mi tatara tatara abuelo… pero como me caes bien y los necesitas, estoy dispuesto a regalártelos. – explicó colocando la mica con rapidez.

- Muchas gracias, señor. – agradeció colocándose los anteojos y se retiró para encontrarse a Shura huyendo de la mujer en la sala de espera.

- Ándale, bombón… no te resistas…

- ¡Señora, tranquila! Mire que ya estoy harto de sus manos traviesas…

- Shura… - interrumpió el arquero la graciosa escena.

- ¡¿Y usted qué quiere?! – inquirió el español al observar a ese joven extraño con unos lentes que hacían resaltar sus ojos graciosamente. - ¿Aioros?

- Ya nos podemos ir… - bajó la mirada sonrojado.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – señalando sus gafas. - ¿Es esta la óptica del Renacimiento, acaso?

- ¡Ya cállate y vámonos! – gruñó irritado.

- Bueno, señorita… me retiro y espero nunca volver a verla… - dijo despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ambos amigos salieron de la óptica y su sorpresa fue encontrase con Shion y Kiki regateando boletos en el centro del pueblo.

- ¿Por qué nadie me quiere comprar un maldito boleto? – Shion agitaba sus brazos en el aire tratando de llamar la atención de la gente. - ¿Nadie? ¡Pues ustedes se lo pierden! – dijo indignado y derrotado.

- ¿Está usted bien, señor Shion? – preguntó preocupado Kiki. – Le digo que es mejor regalar los boletos.

- Tienes razón, Kiki. – bajó la cabeza derrotado. – Vamos… - lo tomó de su manita y caminaron juntos cuando el pequeño vio a lo lejos a Shura y a Aioros.

- ¡Mire maestro, Shion! – exclamó contento. – Son el señor Shura y el señor Aioros!

- Buen día, caballeros. – saludó cortésmente. – Deberían estar entrenando… sobre todo tú, Shura… - sonrió burlonamente. – El nado sincronizado no es nada fácil. – Shion lo observó detenidamente y notó pequeñas marcas de labios en todo su rostro. - ¿Vienes de un burdel, Shura?

- ¿Qué? No, no, no, yo…. yo sólo vine a acompañar a Aioros a una cita con el oc-c-c-culista. – se defendió sonrojado

- Sí claro, oculista… así se llaman ahora… qué extraños nombres se ponen las chicas de hoy…

- ¡Patriarca! No es lo que cree…. ¡Aioros, dile!

- Shion tiene razón, Shura. Los nombres de ahora son muy extraños…

- ¡Aioros! – exclamó avergonzado.

- En fin, espero que haya valido la pena, Shura. – sonrió. – Pero esas mañas no me gustan… que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?

- ¡Pero Shion!

- Yo sé que tienes necesidades pero como caballero de Athena debes aprender a contener tus ansías… ve películas o tú mismo puedes…

- ¡Patriarca!

- Está bien… era una broma, Shura. Cambiando de tema, qué bueno que los encuentro, Athena me pidió que les dijera que quiere atuendos para sus deportes… también quiere porras entre ustedes… avísenle a los demás equipos y organícense, ¡ah! se me olvidaba, Aioros necesito tomarte una foto.

- ¿Foto? ¿Para qué la quiere?

- Para tenerla en mi habitación y contemplar tu rostro todo el día, Aioros. – Shion rodó los ojos y por fin miró al arquero y al ver esos enormes lentes exclamó. - ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasó?! ¡No me digas que fuiste a la óptica "El cosmos"!

- Sí… ¿por qué?

- ¡Ese señor es un estafador! – exclamó enojado. - ¡Me robó dos boletos! ¿Verdad, Kiki? – el pequeño sólo asintió aun sosteniendo la mano del Patriarca. – ¡Y no sólo eso, el travesti de su asistente trató de seducirme! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Al Patriarca! ¡¿Qué imbécil va a caer en eso?!

- ¿Travesti? – preguntó sorprendido el arquero. – Ya decía yo que estaba masculinamente fea. – se rascó su barbilla aguantándose la risa. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Shura? – observó al español palidecer mientras Shion seguía alegando.

- ¡¿Qué clase de persona sin ojos y necesitada de amor caería con eso?! Y tú, Shura… ¿por qué se te fue el color? – el peninsular sólo atinó a correr a un bote cercano para vomitar en el.

- ¿Qué le pasa, Aioros? – preguntó confundido al ver la extraña actitud del decimo guardián. - ¿Por qué se fue a vomitar?

- ¿Recuerda los besos de su rostro?

- Sí… pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver? – se detuvo rápidamente y analizó los hechos. – Noooooo. – se tapó la boca con sorpresa. – No me digas que él y el travesti… noooooo. – Shion no se contuvo la risa y se la contagio a Aioros y a kiki. - ¿Ves, Kiki? – el niño subió la mirada. – Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero que hagas cuando seas grande… nada de travestis, pequeño. – sonrió. – Consíguete una linda chica.

- ¡Está bien, maestro! – exclamó alegre sin entender nada.

- Terminemos con esto, Aioros… sólo te tomaré la foto… - dijo sacando la cámara de su túnica.

- Ah, sí claro... sólo déjeme acomodarme los lentes… - el arquero sólo pudo ver el flashazo y a Shion correr con Kiki en brazos. - ¡Shion, espera! ¡¿Qué paso con mi foto?!

- ¡Ya la tomé! ¡Gracias! ¡Avísenles a los demás! – siguió corriendo y Kiki se despedía con su manita en el aire. - ¡Me despides del gigoló… es decir, de Shura! – el lemuriano soltó una fresca carcajada y se perdió de la vista del arquero.

- ¿Shura, estás bien? – preguntó el castaño mientras veía al español esconder su rostro en el bote.

- No, Aioros… no lo estoy… - dijo con dificultad. – Me siento sucio…

- Pues cómo no, si estás en un bote de basura, tonto.

- No me refiero a eso, Aioros. – levantó su cabeza y encaró a su amigo. – Esto nunca paso, ¿verdad? – se puso de pie y caminó al lado del castaño.

- Claro que no… - le pasó su brazo sobre el hombro. – Ya es tarde… vámonos… bombón. – sonrió imitando la voz chillona del travesti.

- ¡No molestes, Aioros! ¡Lo hice por ti!

- Y siempre te estaré agradecido. – abrazó con fuerza a su amigo.

Y así ambos caballeros regresaron al Santuario para continuar con el entrenamiento de sagitario con la ayuda de sus nuevos lentes.

Continuará…

**Notas**

¡Hola!

Bueno aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo :D aprovechando las vacaciones xD

Primero que nada queremos aclarar que le dedicaremos un capi a cada deporte. No nos enfocaremos en uno solo ^^

Esperen nuestro siguiente capítulo con el entrenamiento de Camus y Hyoga.

Ojala les guste y que nos dejen uno que otro comentario :D

Se aceptan criticas y todo :P

Aquí esta nuestro pequeño glosario

Carcaj: Es como una bolsita en donde se guardan las flechas del arquero :S

Rest: Es en donde se coloca la flecha :S

Lo de pon esa cosa horrorosa ahí o verás lo sacamos de Monsters Inc. ^^

Y con respecto a la rapidez del oculista para tener el aumento de la mica listo mmmm pues digamos que en este fic todo es posible xD Disculpen las faltas de ortografía :P

¡Besos y abrazos!

Helena y Francis Hibiki


	6. Los Celos de Camus

**Helena y Francis:** ¡Hola!

**Helena:** Antes de que nuestros poquitos lectores ¬¬ se aventuren en esta historia…

**Francis:** No sabía que fueras tan rencorosa…

**Helena:** Ahhh se crean xD yo adoro a mis lectores hahaha xD y queremos agradecerles a todos por tomarse la molestia de leernos y de ponernos en favoritos… (Y)

**Francis:** Nos encanta leer los reviews y sus opiniones. Gracias a los anónimos porque aunque no podemos contestarlos les juro que sí los leemos :9

Reviews…

Aquí están algunos agradecimientos para ustedes… lo que pasa es que ya no recordamos a quienes le contestamos xD Lo sentimos… somos nuevas en esto…

**Auristela Morgan:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! De verdad que agradecemos que te tomes la molestia de leernos! Esperamos que disfrutes de los demás capítulos que haremos próximamente :D Qué genial que te guste nuestro "humor" hahaha xD

**Miriam:** Gracias por la aclaración… tienes razón U_U Asafa Powell ya quedó en el pasado… nos hace falta actualizar hahaha qué bueno que te rías de nuestro fic… eso era lo que queríamos… sacar sonrisas :D y con respecto a tu papá que te ve feo… no te preocupes… nuestra mamá también nos ve igual cada vez que escribimos hahaha

**Karla: **Pero para nada nos molesta que nos firmes! :D nos encanta… Ojala disfrutes de este capi con nuestros queridos y hermosos Camus y Hyoga ^^

**La personita que ama a Shion:** Estás de suerte! Nuestro querido Patriarca saldrá en todos los capítulos… tal vez acompañado del pequeño Kiki xD esperamos que disfrutes sus locuras hahaha

**Tamiblue:** Nos alegra que te rías como loca frente a tu lap :D Este fic es para que te diviertas ^^ esperamos que sigas leyéndonos y por qué no… riéndote más.

**Ariel de Piscis: **Sí sabemos que Máscara es un groserote xD… le lavaremos la boca, no te preocupes… pero hay que aceptar que esa actitud lo hace ser único ^^ Gracias por leer nuestra historia :D

Si olvidamos a alguien… lo sentimos :P revisaremos y lo pondremos en el próximo capítulo :D

En fin…

**Helena:** Este capítulo está completamente dedicado a Hyoga y a Camus… lo notaran en la gran extensión… nos emocionamos un poco…

**Francis: **¡Culpable!

**Helena:** El punto es que esperemos que les guste. Pero les advertimos… es un capi tierno para nosotras y claro que habrá comedia con nuestros doraditos pero ojala se rían y se diviertan aunque sea un poco ^^

**Francis:** ¡Te amo, Camus!

**Helena:** ¬¬ ¡Yo también!

Enjoy…

**Helena y Francis:** un pequeño detalle… se han de preguntar porqué Shion sale tanto… nos hemos dado cuenta de que siempre termina colándose en cada historia xD y pues al parecer nuestro querido Shion se ha convertido en uno de los personajes principales.

Por cierto… el siguiente capi se tratará del buen Dohko ^^

Ahora si… enjoy hahaha xD

**Los celos de Camus**

Hyoga dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, se movía de un lado a otro y se cubría con las sábanas tratando de que los rayos de luz no lo molestaran y lo despertaran de su largo sueño. De un momento a otro, se vio obligado a abrir sus ojos cuando un extraño olor se coló por su nariz. En ese instante, se levantó con pesadez de la cama y aún adormilado caminó tratando de seguir aquel hedor. Frunció el ceño al ver una negra humareda surgir de la cocina y soltando quedas maldiciones en ruso, el Caballero de Cisne se dirigió sin pensarlo con intención de ver qué rayos sucedía. Al entrar, no pudo divisar nada, pues el humazo era demasiado espeso por lo que sacudió sus manos en el aire tratando de apartarlo sin éxito.

- ¡Maestro Camus! – exclamó tosiendo y buscando la ventana de la cocina. - ¡Maestro! ¿En dónde está? – preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna. Después de tantear por unos segundos la pared, por fin halló la ventana que no dudó en abrir. Poco a poco, el humo comenzó a disiparse y por fin pudo encontrar la causa de su asfixia: un extraño guisado ardía en llamas sobre la estufa encendida. Hyoga, asustado, corrió en busca de un extinguidor, cuando lo encontró, vertió el contenido sin vacilar por toda la cocina.

- Hyoga… ¿qué estás hacien… - Camus no pudo terminar la frase, era demasiado tarde, pues el rubio ya le había derramado lo que quedaba dentro del extinguidor, dejándolo como un vil muñeco de nieve.

- ¡Maestro Camus! – soltó el objeto y se dirigió a su mentor para tratar de quitarle toda la espuma. Cuando por fin le descubrió el rostro, se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos que lo miraban furiosos. - ¿Está bien? – preguntó temeroso.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hyoga?! – inquirió molesto. – ¡¿No era más fácil e inteligente usar tu cosmos?! – alzó la voz.

- Pero maestro… usted dejó la… - titubeó azorado.

- ¡No quiero pretextos, Hyoga! ¡Mira mi cocina! ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?!

- Lo lamento mucho… - respondió. – Pero no fue mi culpa…

- ¡¿Qué no te he enseñado a tomar la responsabilidad sobre tus acciones?! – gruñó el francés. - ¡Ahora, limpia todo este desastre!

- Sí, maestro… - miró al suelo y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien. – trató de calmarse. – Cuando termines, te estaré esperando en la sala. - y sin decir más el galo se dio media vuelta y dejó al Cisne sólo en la cocina. Hyoga observó a su alrededor y al percatarse del desastre que ahora tenía que limpiar, golpeó el suelo con un fuerte pisotón y exclamó:

- ¡Todo yo! ¡Todo yo! – siguió quejándose y desquitándose con el pobre piso. Después de unos minutos de ira, decidió comenzar con su labor para terminar cuanto antes. Tomó un trapeador y empezó a limpiar. – ¿No te he enseñado a tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones? – arremedó a su maestro mientras tiraba en la basura el intento de guisado. – Ñañañañaña yo Camus, soy perfecto… por favor. – se burló imitando al galo. Después de media hora de limpieza, Hyoga por fin alcanzó a Camus que se encontraba en la sala, rodeado de libros que yacían tirados por toda la estancia.

- Ya terminé. – se acercó tímidamente.

- Bien. – soltó el galo. – Estuve toda la noche investigando acerca del Patinaje Artístico sobre hielo. – cambió la página del libro. – Y cuando digo toda la noche… es literal. – soltó una queda risita ante su propio comentario. – Déjame decirte que la historia del patinaje es muy interesante. - dijo sin apartar su mirada del grueso volumen que tenía en mano. – Si practicamos lo suficiente creo que podremos… - alzó la mirada y se encontró con su alumno cubierto de hollín en todo el rostro. - Hyoga… - soltó un suspiro tratando de ser paciente. - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la limpieza? ¡Mírate, nada más! – exclamó señalando su ropa sucia. - ¡Pero no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Por Zeus en el cielo, vete a bañar!

- Está bien, maestro. – respondió conteniendo su ira y se fue. Minutos después regresó. – Listo. Estoy perfectamente aseado después de que me hiciera limpiar su cocina… ¿desea alguna otra cosita? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Ya que lo mencionas… - contestó subrayando unas líneas de su libro. – Sí.

- ¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó visiblemente enojado.

- Toma asiento junto a mí, Hyoga. – sonrió removiendo cuidadosamente un par de libros que se encontraban a lado de él. Su alumno obedeció. - Quiero que leas esto… - le entregó un grueso ejemplar de la Historia del Patinaje de Competición. – Y no olvides subrayar lo más importante.

- Pero maestro… esto no me sirve de nada. – se quejó arrojando el libro a lo lejos. – ¡Yo quiero patinar!

- Hyoga… - cerró el libro de golpe y miró enojado a su alumno. - ¡Recoge ese libro ahora mismo!

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡No te estoy preguntando, Hyoga! ¡Es una orden!

- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Desde que me levanté me ha estado dando órdenes!

- No digas tonterías, Hyoga… ¡Ahora obedéceme!

- ¿Ve? ¡Lo está haciendo otra vez! – lo señaló acusadoramente.

- Hyoga… se está acabando mi paciencia…. – se puso de pie y se acercó amenazante al ruso. - ¡Los libros son para leer no para tirarlos al suelo!

- Si tanto los quiere… ¡recójalos usted mismo! – alzó la voz.

- ¡¿Por qué rayos no eres como Isaac?! – soltó furioso. - ¡Él nunca me faltó al respeto!

- ¡Tal vez él debería participar con usted!

- ¡Ojala estuviera en tu lugar!

- ¡Lamento no ser perfecto como ustedes! ¡Carajo!

- ¡No uses ese tono conmigo, Hyoga! – amenazó el francés. - ¡Qué aún soy tu maestro y me debes respeto!

- ¡Y no sabe cómo me arrepiento! – al escucharlo, Camus se quedó sin palabras. Eso le había dolido. - ¡Ojala el que estuviera aquí fuera Crystal y no usted!

- ¡Pues si tanto lo extrañas deberías irte con él! – gritó cruzándose de brazos. - ¡No me imagino tu pesar de estar conmigo todo el día!

- ¡No tiene idea! ¡Es una tortura estar con alguien tan frío como usted! ¡Me largo de aquí!

- ¡Pues vete! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

- ¡Eso no me lo tiene que decir dos veces! ¡Me largo! – y sin más se dirigió a la salida del templo.

- ¡Bien! ¡A ver en dónde vas a pasar la noche!

- ¡Cualquier lugar es mejor que este! ¡Tal vez me vaya con Crystal!

- ¡Nadie te va a recibir en su templo! ¡Tenlo por seguro! ¡De eso me encargo yo! – gritó viendo a Hyoga alejarse.

- ¡Uy, no voy a poder dormir! – exclamó con marcado sarcasmo.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡No tendrás en donde hacerlo!

- ¡Fue sarcasmo, genio! ¡No lo quiero volver a ver!

- ¡Vuelve aquí, Hyoga! – gritó nuevamente enojado.

- ¡Ni loco!

- ¡No me obligues a contar a la de tres, Hyoga! ¡Regresa!

- ¡Cuente lo que quiera! – finalizó saliendo del templo perdiéndose de la vista del francés.

- ¡Una! – amenazó. - ¡Dos! ¡Te lo advierto, Hyoga! – gritó frustrado. - ¡Tres! – su alumno nunca volvió. - ¡Cómo quieras! – regresó a la sala de su templo y siguió leyendo.

El ruso no supo a donde más ir y frustrado decidió quedarse sentado en las escalinatas de Acuario, pensando en donde podría pasar las siguientes noches, pues estaba seguro de que su maestro seguiría molesto y él no estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas, jamás o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Se encorvó y apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Observó el lejano templo de capricornio. – Me pregunto si Shura me recibiría… - suspiró cansado. – Si aceptó a Shiryu, ¿por qué a mí no?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Te dije que esos gritos no eran mi imaginación… - susurró Argol escondido detrás de unas ruinas cercanas.

- Pobre Hyoga… sé lo difícil que es lidiar con la personalidad de Camus… - contestó el siberiano.

- ¡Eso a mí no me interesa! – soltó con hastío el árabe.- ¡Yo sólo quiero ganar!

- ¿Y qué con eso? – indagó el Santo de Plata.

- ¡Es hora de poner a prueba nuestro plan!

- ¿Qué plan? ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que íbamos a hablar con Shion. – dijo asombrado.

- Te engañé. – sonrió malicioso. – Es nuestra oportunidad ¡Hay que separar al maestro de su alumno y será más sencillo ganar!

- ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

- ¡La misma que tú! ¡Ahora, muévelas y convence al mocoso de dejar la competencia! – mandó furioso señalando el templo de Acuario.

- ¡No lo haré! – se negó. – Las competencias deben ser justas. Yo mismo entrené a Hyoga bajo ese ideal.

- ¡El mocoso te cambió por Camus! – mostró una sonrisa burlona. - ¡Ve de una vez!

- Está bien… - suspiró resignado.

- ¡Y no olvides mostrar tu patética sonrisa! – escupió. - ¡El crío es un huérfano, actúa como un padre y dile cosas cursis!

- Está bien… está bien – cortó y subió las escalinatas con dirección al onceavo templo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Había pasado varios minutos desde la pelea con su maestro y el galo no daba señales de querer salir a buscarlo. Hyoga se puso de pie, sacudió el polvo que se había alojado en sus ropas y decidió dirigirse a capricornio cuando divisó una conocida silueta acercándose a él.

- ¡Buenos días, Hyoga! – saludó alegremente mostrando su mejor sonrisa. El ruso parpadeó varias veces confundido, no era muy común encontrarse con su antiguo maestro en el Santuario.

- ¿Maestro Crystal? – preguntó. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Yo? – se señaló a sí mismo.

- Pues sí, maestro. – sonrió alegre. – No hay nadie más, ¿o sí?

- Este… p-p-p-pues no – tartamudeó nervioso. - ¿Con quién más vendría? ¿Con Argol? Naa para nada. – se pasó la mano sobre la nuca en gesto nervioso y miró de reojo hacía las ruinas en donde se encontraba escondido Argol.

- ¿A quien busca, Maestro?

- ¡A nadie! ¡Tengo un tic en el ojo!

- Bueno maestro… aún no me dice qué hace aquí. – indagó nuevamente.

- B-b-b-bueno sólo estaba estirando un poco las piernas y dando un paseo por Rodorio. – contestó nervioso mientras trotaba frente a Hyoga sin avanzar.

- Pero maestro… está en el Santuario… en el onceavo templo…

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso explica tanta escalera! – soltó una falsa carcajada.

- Si usted lo dice, maestro Crystal.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Escondido entre las ruinas, Argol se golpeaba la frente al escuchar las estupideces que soltaba su compañero.

- Eres un idiota, Crystal…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras Hyoga y Crystal mantenían su conversación fuera del templo, Camus se encontraba en su sala tratando de concentrarse en su lectura y resistiendo la tentación de ir a disculparse con el ruso.

- Camus de Acuario jamás se disculpa… - susurró ojeando un gran volumen. – Soy un Caballero Dorado del más alto rango… puedo competir sin Hyoga… - cambió aleatoriamente las páginas cuando notó un enorme separador algo arrugado y gastado. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar el origen de aquel papel…

**Flashback**

_Años atrás en el Templo de Acuario._

_- ¡Camus! ¡Camus! – gritaba con alegría un pequeño niño acercándose con graciosos saltitos al mayor, el cual se encontraba escribiendo un reporte sobre su vieja mesa de madera llena de libros y hojas sueltas._

_- Ahora no, niño. – dijo buscando un separador entre los papeles. – Estoy ocupado. Vete a dormir. Ya es tarde._

_- ¡Pero Camus! – exclamó el niño acercándose al escritorio. – ¡Son las dos de la tarde! ¡Estuviste toda la noche dibujando!_

_- Yo no estoy dibujando, niño. – dijo sin voltearlo a ver mientras revolvía las hojas con desesperación. – Hago un reporte para el Santuario y además… no debes tutearle a tu futuro maestro._

_- ¡Pero yo ya tengo maestro! – hizo un gracioso puchero._

_- Sí… pero pronto YO seré tu maestro. – sonrió orgulloso.- Así que tendrás que llamarme maestro Camus._

_- Bueno… maestro Camus. – contestó sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir el francés._

_- Ya vamos progresando, niño. – le sacudió sus rubios cabellos con la mano._

_- ¡Entonces usted dígame Hyoga! ¡No me gusta me diga niño!_

_- Me parece justo…_

_- ¿Ya me va a decir qué ha estado haciendo hasta las dos de la tarde?_

_- Ya te dije que estaba haciendo un reporte. ¡Dioses! ¡Estos niños y su déficit de atención! – el galo analizó las palabras del pequeño. - Espera… - miró al pequeño que le sonreía ampliamente. - ¿Las dos de la tarde?_

_- ¡Sí! – rió inocente.- ¿No quiere jugar conmigo? – Camus se sobó la cabeza y miró molesto al pequeño. – Hyoga, tu presencia me distrae… - le colocó la mano en su hombro y lo empujo suavemente. – Vete a jugar a otro lado…_

_- ¡Pero no quiero estar solo! Además, mi maestro Crystal siempre juega conmigo. - soltó con tristeza al recordarlo._

_- Tu maestro me dejó a tu cuidado por unos días mientras cumplía una misión… pero no sé porqué rayos acepté. – se sopló el flequillo fastidiado. - No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. – dio un golpe en la mesa pero el pequeño no se inmutó.- ¡¿En dónde diablos lo puse?! _

_- ¡Yo puedo ayudarlo, maestro! – se colocó de puntitas para ver mejor el escritorio. - ¿Qué busca? Ándele dígame… ¡Yo lo encontraré!_

_- Estoy buscando mi separador… lo dejé por ahí… - soltó molesto levantándose de la silla. – Dudo que sepas lo que es un separador._

_- ¡Pues dígame cómo es y ya! _

_- No te irás hasta que acepte tu ayuda, ¿verdad? – miró divertido al niño y se cruzó de brazos. El pequeño asintió con su cabecita y el galo finalmente sonrió ante la ternura de su futuro alumno. – Está bien… - lo levantó del suelo y lo sentó sobre la mesa. Juntos buscaron el dichoso separador pero nunca lo encontraron. - No está… No puedo creer que lo haya perdido. – se quejó el francés tallándose la frente. – Dejemos esto por la paz… - cargó al niño que seguía buscando y lo puso en el suelo de nuevo._

_- ¡Pero maestro Camus!_

_- Será mejor que descansemos - el mayor estiró sus brazos y bostezó. – Ve a tu habitación, Hyoga. Duerme un poco. – se fue a su alcoba y dejó al ruso solo._

_**Horas después…**_

_El pequeño niño terminaba su sorpresa para Camus. Se dirigió con prisa y mucha alegría hacía la habitación del santo y al notar que la puerta se encontraba abierta, decidió entrar y sin dudar se subió a la cama._

_- ¡Maestro Camus! ¡Despierte! – dijo el chiquillo jalando las cobijas y destapando al francés. - ¡Le tengo un regalo!_

_- No lo quiero… déjame dormir… - se quejó jalando de regreso las cobijas._

_- ¡Le va a gustar! – el rubio comenzó a saltar sobre la cama provocando que un Camus adormilado se incorporara._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó mientras se recargaba en la cabecera._

_- ¡Cierre los ojos! – contestó escondiendo algo a sus espaldas. Al ver lo tierno que se veía, Camus optó por hacerle caso y cerró con resignación sus azules ojos. - ¡Pero no vaya a hacer trampa!_

_- Está bien… está bien… no veo nada. _

_- ¡Listo! ¡Ya puede abrirlos! – Camus lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver lo que el pequeño le mostraba con sus bracitos extendidos hacía él. Era una especie de papel rectangular con un extraño dibujo que interpretó como dos entes tomadas de la mano; el más grande parecía una mujer con un vestido dorado mostrando una graciosa sonrisa y el otro parecía un duende de cabellos amarillos que también sonreía. En la parte de arriba, estaba escrito con crayolas de colores: Mi maestro y yo; en el fondo había muñecos de nieve mal dibujados._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó asombrado y confundido, tomando con su mano el papel._

_- ¡Es un separador, maestro Camus! – contestó alegre.- ¡Lo hice yo! _

_- Está algo grande, ¿no crees? – Camus observó de nuevo la extraña obra que era de tamaño carta. Demasiado grande para ser un separador._

_- ¿No le gustó? – preguntó triste y agachó su mirada._

_- Me encantó. – sonrió. – Fue un lindo detalle lo de la señora sonriente y el duende rubio. – rió tratando de hacer sentir mejor al pequeño._

_- ¡Esa señora es usted! – respondió molesto. - ¡Y el duende soy yo!_

_- ¿En serio? ¡Ya lo sabía! – carraspeó. - ¡Vaya qué tienes talento!_

_- ¿De veras? – preguntó ilusionado._

_- Por supuesto. – le acarició con cariño la mejilla y lo acercó para abrazarlo. – Muchas gracias, Hyoga._

_- También le traje otra cosa, maestro… - dijo correspondiendo alegre el abrazo._

_- ¿No me digas que otro dibujo?_

_- ¡No maestro! ¡Mire! – terminó el abrazo y sacó de su mochila una bolsita de plástico.- ¡Son galletas! ¡Podemos comerlas juntos! – Camus no sabía qué decir. – Usted no ha comido nada y mi maestro Crystal dice "barriga llena, corazón contento". – el francés al oírlo soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la inocencia de su futuro alumno. – No se preocupe maestro, Camus... – abrió la pequeña bolsa y sacó una galleta. – Si usted no se cuida… yo lo haré. – le ofreció una galletita que el santo aceptó para después volverlo a abrazar con más fuerza…_

_**End of flashback**_

Camus volvió a la realidad cuando una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre el viejo y gran separador manchando el preciado dibujo. Al reaccionar, se secó varias gotitas que ya corrían por sus blancas mejillas, se puso de pie y volvió a guardarlo con cuidado. Después miró hacia la salida para ir en busca de Hyoga, se detuvo cuando pensó en una mejor manera de disculparse y se encaminó a la cocina.

Una hora había pasado cuando el francés finalmente terminó con su tarea: las galletas estaban listas y junto con ellas, el galo estaba dispuesto a disculparse. Repasaba mentalmente las palabras correctas, después de todo, el incidente de la cocina había sido su culpa; tomó la bandeja con las galletas recién horneadas y al sentir la presencia del ruso a las afueras de su templo, decidió alcanzarlo. Al aproximarse, notó que Hyoga no estaba solo. Aquella presencia era de…

- Crystal… - susurró con recelo. – ocultó su cosmos y se escondió tras un pilar para escucharlos.

- Y así fue cómo se destruyó el muro de los lamentos. - finalizó el rubio después de una ardua hora de plática.

- ¡No me digas! ¿En serio? – preguntó fingiendo asombro el Santo de Plata.

- Se lo juro, maestro… - afirmó con la cabeza. – Fue muy intenso…

- Me lo imagino… - sonrió. – En esta hora ya me contaste tu chocoaventura en la saga de Poseidón y posteriormente en la de Hades. (XD)

- Así es, maestro…

- Y dime… ¿cómo te la has pasado con el buen Camus? – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Ni me lo recuerde. – rodó los ojos. – ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Se la pasa regañándome por todo! – en ese instante, Camus apretó con fuerza la bandeja y siguió escuchando.

- Conmigo también lo hacía… ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, aún… tal vez deba disculparme con él…. – pensó en voz alta.

- ¡No! No le hagas creer a Camus que él siempre tiene la razón… - le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. – Si fuera tú me retiraría de la competencia y dejaría a Camus solo.

- Pero yo jamás… - Crystal lo interrumpió.

- Shhhhh… Hyoga… sabes que eres como un hijo para mi, ¿verdad? – lo tomó del hombro.

- Y usted también es como un padre para…

¡CRASH!

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon sorprendidos al ver una bandeja tirada en el suelo al igual que muchas galletas a los pies de un furioso Camus de Acuario.

- ¡Camus! – exclamó el ruso sorprendido. - ¡No es lo que cree, maestro!

- Uy, qué incómodo… - soltó el siberiano fingiendo sorpresa.

- Con permiso… - el francés pasó a lado de ellos sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

- ¡Maestro, espere! – trató de alcanzarlo pero Crystal lo detuvo.

- Piensa en lo que te dije, Hyoga. – y sin más se fue dejando al Cisne en las escalinatas.

**Templo de Escorpio**

Camus llegaba a la entrada de la octava casa, sin importarle el código de pedir permiso, se introdujo a la sala de su mejor amigo. Al no encontrar a nadie se dirigió a la habitación. Antes de tocar la puerta, escuchó las voces de otros caballeros.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de ver los Guardianes de la Bahía! – exclamó el italiano.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial! – se defendió el escorpión.

- ¡No veremos Masacre en Texas, Ángelo! – gruñó Aioria. – Recuerda la última vez que la vimos con Shura. ¡El pobre no quiso subir solo a su templo!

- ¡No tenía miedo! – se sonrojó el español. – Me dolían las piernas… estaba cansado y además… había tomado mucho.

- Sí, sí… por eso me pediste que te cargara, ¿verdad? – se burló el cangrejo seguido por risas de los otros dos. - ¡Marica! – las carcajadas se detuvieron cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la alcoba. Milo les hizo señas de que se callaran mientras se dirigía a abrir.

- Shhh shhh es él… - susurró. – Es Camus… ya sabía yo que no podría estar una semana sin verme…

- ¡Abre de una maldita vez! – gritó Ángelo.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó con una melodiosa voz.

- ¡Si ya sabes por qué carajo preguntas! – contestó molesto.

- Uy, el cubito se enojó… - comentó burlonamente Aioria. Milo abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo fue golpeado por una fuerte ventisca provocada por un furioso Camus, el único que alcanzó salvarse fue Máscara que usó a Aioria como escudo humano.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Camus?! – preguntó Milo acomodándose el cabello.

- Necesito hablar contigo…

- Anda dime… - le animó su mejor amigo.

- Pero ellos… - titubeó al ver a los otros tres dorados saludarlo alegremente con la mano.

- ¡Ah! No son tan malos, Camus. – lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció una bolsa de papas que habían estado comiendo previamente. – Así como lo ves… - se sentó a su lado. –… Ángelo es bueno dando consejos.

- Bien… - suspiró resignado. – Se trata de Hyoga…

- ¿Qué te hizo ese malagradecido? – interrumpió Milo.

- Si lo dejara terminar, señorita Laura… - soltó Aioria rodando los ojos.

Camus les contó todo, desde la pelea hasta la conversación que había escuchado.

- Y ahora no sé qué hacer. - se sopló el flequillo.

- Yo ya lo habría matado desde hace rato. – comentó Ángelo. – De hecho su rostro se vería muy bien en mi pared. Podrías visitarlo cuando tú quisieras. – finalizó con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Te dije que era bueno! – apoyó Milo.

- Enfermo… - Shura lo miró con recelo. – No te basta con la cantidad de rostros regados por todo el Santuario. ¡Coño, Ángelo! ¡¿Era tan difícil agarrar una bolsita y ponerlos ahí?!

- A mí me dijeron "sácalos de tu templo" y yo obedecí. – se defendió cruzado de brazos. – No es mi culpa que no especifiquen ¡Yo no leo mentes! – el español carraspeó.

- Como sea…

- ¿Y qué harías con Crystal, Máscara? – preguntó Milo, curioso.

- Lo pondría al lado de Hyoga… ya saben… las cabezas. – concluyó.

- Muy útil, Ángelo… - opinó el león. – Pero no levantaste la mano, por lo que tu comentario atroz será borrado del acta. – todos rieron menos Camus y un ofendido Ángelo.

- ¡Hablo en serio! - exclamó Camus.

- Yo también… pero como siempre… no me toman en cuenta. – suspiró resignado el cangrejo.

- Ven conmigo, Camus. – Milo lo tomó del hombro. – Y ustedes… - les aventó su disco Blu-ray a la cama. – Vean esto…

- Ah, ya te crees… - soltó Shura. – Como eres el único con Blu-ray en todo el Santuario…

- Pues claro, alguien tenía que ganar la rifa de Athena.

- ¡Es injusto! – se quejó Aioria. - ¡Yo cooperé para comprarlo!

- ¡Todos cooperamos! – gritó molesto Máscara.

- Ya dejen de estar de quejicas… ¡póngalo! – exclamó el escorpión. - ¡Ah! Y por favor disfruten de la alta definición de mi súper pantalla. – presumió.

- ¡Claro! Casualmente también te la ganaste en la rifa. – comentó el español. – No sé como Shion te encargó ponerle nombre a todos los papelitos, caray.

- Es como si tú hubieras escrito únicamente tu nombre… pero eso es imposible… no serías capaz de algo así… ¿verdad, Milo? – inquirió Aioria. – ¿Milo? – el aludido sólo pudo mostrar su lengua divertido.

- ¡Bicho tramposo! – escupió Cáncer. - ¡Te voy a meter tu Blu-ray por el…!

- ¡Vamos, Camus! – lo jaló y ambos salieron de la habitación.

**Sala de Escorpio**

- ¿Quieres que hable con Hyoga? – preguntó Milo. – Ya sabes… cuando digo hablar… me refiero a golpear… con fuerza.

- No te molestes, Milo. – sonrió a medias. – Fue mi culpa. Lo regañé todo el tiempo… es comprensible que se haya enojado conmigo…

- ¡Ya decía yo que Hyoga era un mal chico! – se golpeó la palma con su puño. – Yo te dije… trae a Isaac pero noooo tenías que traerte al pato chillón. – soltó molesto. – Y Crystal… nunca me agradó.

- ¡Ese Crystal! – se quejó el francés. - ¡Siempre fue un rebelde! – por primera vez en su vida, Camus hizo berrinche. - ¡Y ahora echó a perder a mi Hyoga!

- A pesar de que ese mocoso hace que ya no pases tanto tiempo conmigo… - se recargó en el sofá.

- Por favor, Milo… no empieces con tus celos… sabes que Hyoga es como un hijo para mí y tú eres mi mejor amigo… no los puedo tratar igual.

- Está bien… sé que Hyoga es muy importante para ti y creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con él. Además, tu honor como Caballero Dorado está en juego… ¡no dejes que ese Crystal te derrote en las Olimpiadas!

- ¡Tienes razón, Milo! – Camus se puso de pie seguido por el escorpión. – Vamos… me despediré de los otros y regresaré a mi templo. – ambos amigos se dirigieron a la habitación y se detuvieron al escuchar la voz del español.

- Se ve tan real…

- Eso sí es alta definición… - susurró Aioria.

- Pensaba que no habría nada mejor que ver mis rostros en todo mi templo. – suspiró maravillado el italiano. – Qué equivocado estaba…

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Ángelo? – preguntó Shura aún embobado.

- Podría haberlos grabado y visto en alta definición…

- Qué asco… - respondió sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

Milo y Camus continuaban afuera de la alcoba. – Creo que mejor me iré… - comentó el francés.

- Está bien, amigo. – sonrió y le dio un abrazo de despedida.

- Milo… - habló aún abrazándolo.

- mmmm. – le indicó que continuara.

- ¿Es cierto lo de rifa? – preguntó curioso. – Yo también quería esa televisión… - Milo terminó el abrazo y lo miró divertido.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Milo?!

- Te juro que de los trece papelitos… uno tenía tu nombre. – dijo soltando una carcajada.

- No tienes remedio, Escorpio. – con una sonrisa cómplice se marchó del templo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Apúrese, maestro Shion! – exclamó alegre Kiki mientras esperaba al lemuriano.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – contestó cansado. - ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que los Patriarcas deben usar una túnica?! – protestó molesto. - ¡Mira esto, Kiki! Ve lo que sufre tu Patriarca… ¡Por Zeus! ¡Papi Shion también se cansa! – se lamentaba mientras subía con dificultad las escaleras hacía el cuarto templo.

- ¡Ya no se queje maestro, Shion! – Kiki se acercó y lo jaló de la túnica. - ¡Tenemos que ir a tomarle la foto al señor Camus y al joven Hyoga!

- No sé porqué eso no me motiva, Kiki. – soltó el ariano. – Es más, me quitas las pocas ganas que tengo de subir. – avanzaron por los escalones hasta que se encontraron en la entrada del Templo de Cáncer.

- ¡Mire, maestro Shion! – Kiki se acercó con un extraño bulto en la mano.

- ¿Y ahora qué traes ahí? – preguntó acercándose al pequeño.

- Me encontré una máscara… ¡tenga! – el pelirrojo le aventó el objeto y Shion lo atrapó con ambas manos por inercia.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? – preguntó confundido el ariano mayor.

- ¡Qué gracioso, Shion! – exclamó contento. – Se parece al señor Carlos, ¿se acuerda? El de la heladería de Rodorio.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kiki? – cuestionó aún sin ver la dichosa máscara.

- ¡Sí, señor Shion! – señaló a la máscara con su dedito índice. - ¡El que hacía el helado de mameyes que tanto le gusta!

- Se dice "mamey", tontillo…- se rió y alzó al objeto con una mano para verla mejor. – No sé qué rayos tiene que ver Don Carlos con esta cosa…- antes de mirar la máscara volvió a ver a Kiki. – Es una lástima que el señor Carlos haya desaparecido tan misteriosamente justo el día en el que Ángelo bajara al pueblo por helado. – suspiró decepcionado. – Le quedé mal, pobrecito no los pudo probar y se quedó con el antojo… en fin… me gustaría verlo de nuevo y pedirle su receta.

- ¡Mire la máscara para que vea que tengo razón!

- Ta bien, Kiki… ¡si tanto quieres que la vea, lo haré! – en ese momento giró el bulto peludo y se encontró con un rostro con una mueca de dolor. – Mmmm… tienes razón Kiki, se ve tan real… parece que en verdad está sufriendo… a ver… - Shion picó con se dedo la mejilla y cuando lo hizo el rostro abrió la boca mostrando su lengua. - ¡Por los calzones de Hércules! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Sí, es Carlos!

- ¡Démelo, Shion! – Kiki extendió sus manitas y saltó tratando de quitarle la cabeza. - ¡Es mío! ¡Yo me lo encontré!

- ¡Quédatelo! – se lo arrojó asqueado y Kiki lo agarró contento. El pequeño tomó el rostro por los cabellos y de vez en cuando lo aventaba y atrapaba cual balón. - ¡Qué alegría, Patriarca! ¡A mi maestro Mu le va a encantar jugar conmigo y mi nuevo juguete!

- Sí, me lo imagino… - Shion recapacitó unos instantes mientras veía al niño alejarse. – No creo que a Mu le agrade la idea de que Kiki meta eso al templo… - apresuró el paso tratando de alcanzar al pequeño. - ¡Kiki! ¡Kiki! ¡Espérame!

- ¿Qué pasa maestro, Shion? – preguntó el pelirrojo abrazando la cabeza contra su pecho.

- Será mejor que me des eso… - señaló el rostro con asco. – A Camus no le gustará que entres con esa cosa a su templo… a nadie de hecho… tal vez a Ángelo… sí, a él sí…

- Pero Shion… aún faltan siete templos…

- Sí… sí… pero yo te lo cuido para que no te canses… - el Patriarca le arrebató el bulto.

- ¿En serio me lo va a cuidar? – entrecerró sus ojos, desconfiado.

- Claro… no te preocupes… tú sigue caminando y no mires atrás… - sonrió viendo con asco la cara.

- ¡Está bien, Shion! – Kiki se adelantó a los otros templos

- ¡Corre, pequeño! ¡Y recuerda no mirar atrás! – gritó el lemuriano y cuando perdió a Kiki de vista aventó el rostro a lo lejos sin dudarlo, esperando que nunca nadie lo volviera a encontrar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Acuario**

Hyoga se encontraba esperando el regreso de su maestro. Al parecer creía que con ordenar toda su colección de libros por orden alfabético haría que Camus lo perdonara o al menos eso era lo que él deseaba. Decidió salir y esperarlo afuera, no dio ni cinco pasos cuando chocó contra alguien, cuando abrió sus ojos se sorprendió al ver el causante del incidente: el mismísimo Camus.

- Maestro Camus… qué bueno que llegó… - suspiró aliviado. Al ver que Camus no le contestaba decidió continuar. – Mire… - señaló el impecable librero. – Crystal siempre me decía que una buena acción compensa una mala…

- Crystal… el mismo que te dijo que te retiraras de la maldita competencia, ¡ah! Y no sólo eso… al que consideras un padre…

- Pero maestro Camus…

- ¡Exacto! Soy sólo TU MAESTRO… nada más que eso… - soltó con rencor. – Ahora si me permites… TU MAESTRO se va a congelar el condenado suelo para practicar… - Hyoga quiso hablar pero Camus ya se dirigía a su jardín trasero.

_Esto no salió como yo planeaba. – _pensó el francés mientras comenzaba a congelar el suelo. Se detuvo cuando sintió las presencias de Shion y del pequeño Kiki entrando a su templo.

- Maestro Camus… - se escuchó a Hyoga nervioso. – Lo busca el Patriarca.

- El Gran Patriarca, Hyoga. – corrigió acercándose al guardián del onceavo templo. - ¡Vaya! ¡Veo que al fin comenzarán a practicar! – exclamó contento. – Mira nada más, Kiki. – observó al pequeño. – Es exactamente como quiero que tengas tu relación maestro-alumno con Mu. Una relación tan solida y llena de cariño inquebrantable… Ay Kiki, cómo quisiera que Mu viera esto… espero que su relación jamás se vea afectada por los enfermizos celos… ya sabes… yo no estoy celoso de Mu porque pase tiempo contigo y estoy seguro de que él no lo está de mi. Ten en cuenta esto, pequeño… los celos sólo reflejan la inseguridad de uno mismo y pueden destruir las relaciones sin piedad… - miró al galo que le daba la espalda aún congelando el suelo. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Camus? – sonrió.

- Pienso exactamente lo mismo, Shion… - contestó sin mirarlo. – Supongo que todo eso está muy bien… claro, mientras la otra parte no te cambie por otra persona…

- Pues tal vez la otra parte no la cambiaría si esa persona le mostrara un poco de paciencia, pues no todos somos perfectos… - se defendió Hyoga.

- Entonces... déjame entender, Hyoga… - dejó de congelar. – Me estás diciendo que efectivamente… ¡¿Me cambiaste por Crystal?!

- ¿Ves, Kiki? Su relación es tan fuerte que terminan las frases de cada uno… - exclamó sorprendido. – Esperen… ¿qué? ¿Quién cambió a quién?

- Con todo respeto, Shion. – interrumpió el francés. – No se meta… esto entre Hyoga y yo.

- Está bien, Camus. – soltó Shion tomando a Kiki de la mano. – Vamos a la cocina, pequeño. ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó al niño y este asintió. – Perfecto… yo también. Camus debe de tener helado, ¿no crees?

- Ojala tenga de mameye, Shion.

- Sí, eso espero, Kiki. – se retiraron silenciosamente a la cocina del templo.

- ¡Yo nunca lo cambiaría por nadie, maestro! – exclamó indignado el rubio.

- ¡Claro que sí! – contestó furioso. - ¡Le dijiste a Crystal que lo querías como a un padre y a mí me lo habías dicho primero!

- ¡A los dos los quiero como a un padre!

- ¡Sólo puede haber un padre, Hyoga!

- Maestro Camus… no actué como un niño…

- ¡No me comporto cómo un niño! – se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Todo esto es culpa de Crystal! ¡Yo traté de arreglar las cosas! ¡Me quemé los dedos por hacerte unas galletas y lo primero que escucho es que ya estás harto de mí! ¡Luego me voy con Milo y me entero de que jamás tuve la oportunidad de ganarme esa televisión en la rifa, pues el muy idiota le puso su nombre a todos los jodidos papeles! ¡Ah! ¡Y ahora, Shion se está tragando todo mi helado de mamey… lo último que me dejó don Carlos antes de desaparecer misteriosamente! ¡Carajo, Hyoga! ¡Nada podría salir peor hoy! – para aumentar la frustración de Camus, el ruso comenzó a reír como loco. - ¿Te burlas de mi ahora? – preguntó enojado viendo como Hyoga se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa hacia él. - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – calló al sentir el abrazo del rubio.

- Lo quiero mucho, maestro Camus… - sonrió. – Con sus celos y todo. Qué raro… pensé que usted sabía que lo quería más que a Crystal. – siguió abrazándolo. – Lamento haberle gritado… No quise decir todas esas cosas…

- Te perdono, Hyoga…

- Maestro… - reprochó.

- Está bien… yo también lo siento… exageré un poco…

- Entonces, ¿estamos bien? – preguntó el ruso.

- Perfectamente, Hyoga. – se dejaron de abrazar y vieron a Shion llorando como magdalena y a Kiki tratando de consolarlo.

- Ya no llore, Shion. – le limpió las lágrimas con su túnica.

- ¡Dímelo ahora, Kiki! ¡¿A quién prefieres… a Mu o a mí?!

- Pero maestro Shion… usted dijo que los celos eran enfermizos…

- ¡Olvida lo que dije, Kiki! – miró al pequeño. – A mí me quieres como un padre y a Mu como un hermano, ¿verdad?

- Sí, maestro Shion. – contestó el pequeño abrazando al lemuriano mayor.

- Perfecto… - correspondió el abrazo. – Ahora tomemos esa foto. – a lo lejos Hyoga y Camus sonreían al ver la tierna escena. - ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vengan aquí!

- ¿Qué sucede, Patriarca? – preguntó Hyoga acercándose junto con Camus.

- Espero que Shura y Aioros les hayan avisado que tengo que tomarles una foto para entregársela a Athena… ya saben… Athena y sus locuras de diosa…

- No. – cortó Camus. – No lo hicieron…

- ¡Me lleva! Por alguna razón no me sorprende… ¡todo lo tengo que hacer yo! – gritó molesto. - ¡A ver! ¡Colóquense enfrente y por lo que más quieran… véanse decentes… no como Aioros!

- ¿Pero para qué, Shion? - interrogó Camus.

- Athena quiere tener la foto de todos los participantes junto con sus equipos. ¡Ahora… si me hicieras el favor de ponerte ahí con Hyoga! – señaló el lugar donde debían colocarse.

- ¡Vamos, maestro Camus! – exclamó alegre el ruso mientras lo tomaba del brazo. – Párese aquí, al lado mío… - Camus obedeció y ambos "posaron". Hyoga se encontraba sonriendo a la cámara y el francés estaba cruzado de brazos, serio, y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Por favor, Camus! – soltó Shion enfocándolos con el lente. - ¡He visto más alegría en los rostros del Templo de Cáncer! Anda… una sonrisita… - el galo rodó los ojos.

- ¡Vamos, maestro! ¡Sonría!

- Está bien… - dijo resignado tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Ves, Camus? Deberías sonreír más seguido… - y así, Shion tomó la foto… la primera foto decente después del fiasco de Aioros. - ¡Listo! Ahora nos retiramos… ¡Vamos, Kiki! – tomó al pequeño de la mano y salieron del templo.

- ¡Gracias por el helado, señor Camus! – exclamó el niño.

- De nada, Kiki. – se despidió serio. – Bien Hyoga… es hora de entrenar. – miró a su alumno con una sonrisa.

- ¡Estoy listo! – dijo alegre. – Pero necesitamos equipo…

- No te preocupes, Hyoga. – lo tomó del hombro y sonrió. – Aldebarán se encargará de hacer los patines, mientras improvisaremos… haz lo que yo… - Camus tomó asiento y con su mano congeló la suela de su zapato formando una cuchilla de hielo. Su alumno lo imitó.

- ¡Tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Empecemos a practicar, maestro Camus! – soltó, dirigiéndose con facilidad al jardín previamente congelado por el francés.

- Sí… sí… yo te alcanzo… - contestó Camus intentado ponerse de pie. Observó como Hyoga llegaba a la pista y se deslizaba con gracia sobre el hielo.

- ¡Qué espera, maestro Camus! – el ruso le sonreía mientras daba vueltas en el hielo. El galo al fin se pudo poner de pie pero cuando perdió el equilibrio se aferró fuertemente a un pilar, llamando la atención de su alumno. - No sea modesto, maestro… - se acercó al francés. – Si lo que quiere es no opacarme… no se preocupe… trataré de seguirle el paso… - al ver que Camus seguía aferrado del pilar sin intención de soltarlo y que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, Hyoga sonrió burlonamente. - No sabe patinar, ¿verdad? – el ruso entrecerró los ojos y el Santo Dorado se sonrojó, avergonzado.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Hyoga! – se defendió con firmeza sin soltar el pilar. – Soy el gran Camus de Acuario… uno de los más poderosos y respetados dentro de la élite dorada…. ¿de verdad crees que YO no soy capaz de ponerme de pie y patinar cómo tú?

- ¿Lo puede hacer? – preguntó divertido.

- No… - miró al suelo. – Ahora ayúdame a ir a la pista… - Hyoga se acercó a su maestro y lo tomó del brazo, tratando de alejarlo del pilar.

– Si soltara el pilar sería más fácil, maestro… - Camus dejó el pilar y se aferró al ruso. – Muy bien, maestro… no me suelte… ya casi llegamos… listo. – Hyoga lo ayudó a ponerse de pie en la pista. - ¿Ve? Ahora intente hacer lo que yo hago. – comenzó a mover las piernas y se deslizó lentamente sobre el hielo mientras Camus lo observaba con atención.

- Está bien… se ve sencillo. – comenzó a patinar y al sentir que ya no perdía el equilibrio, patinó más rápido. - ¿Ves, Hyoga? ¡Pan comido!

- ¡Aprende rápido, maestro Camus! – dijo orgulloso al ver cómo el galo deba vuelta y se acercaba rápidamente a él. - ¿Maestro? ¿Qué hace? ¡Deténgase! ¡Pare, maestro! ¡Frene! – le gritó, pero su mentor se acercaba más.

- ¡Yo no leí nada sobre frenos! ¡Hyogaaaaaa! – demasiado tarde… Camus se llevó a Hyoga consigo y ambos cayeron sobre el duro hielo. El Cisne se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la superficie mientras el pobre de Camus se deslizaba de panzazo sobre el hielo. - ¡HYOGAAAAAAA! – gritaba alarmado.

- ¡Maestro! ¡Haga algo! ¡Deténgase o chocará con ese pilar! – el ruso señaló asustado al frente.

- ¡¿Qué pilar?! – gritó y miró hacia enfrente y por reflejo lanzó su ataque. - _¡Polvo de diamante! _– en ese instante destruyó el pilar pero sin poder detenerse, terminó en los escombros.

- ¡Maestro! ¡¿Está bien?! – exclamó con horror mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a quitar los escombros. - ¿Dónde está? ¡Maestro Camus! – quitó las piedras y el restos del pilar sin encontrar al acuariano.

- ¡Por aquí, Hyoga! – se escuchó al francés saliendo de los escombros y tambaleándose, pues las cuchillas de sus zapatos se habían quebrado, estaba completamente despeinado y lleno de tierra.

- ¡Maestro! – dijo acercándose y sosteniéndolo para evitar que se cayera. – Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. – sonrió.

- ¡Pero Hyoga! – respondió aceptando la ayuda de su alumno. - ¡Si acabamos de empezar!

- Aún hay tiempo, maestro. Continuaremos mañana. – soltó adentrándose al templo.

- ¡Hyogaaaa…!

- Además, está muy distraído. ¡Mire lo que le hizo a su casa! Fueron muchas emociones por hoy.

- Está bien… pero no te acostumbres… los siguientes días entrenaremos sin descanso. ¡No dejaré que Crystal me gane!

- Sí, sí... maestro. – rodó los ojos y sonrió. – Le prepararé unas galletas.

- ¿De chocolate? – preguntó ilusionado. – Sabes que me encanta el chocolate…

- De chocolate serán…

- Trágate esto, Crystal… - murmuró el francés victorioso.

- ¿Dijo algo, maestro?

- Nada. Que te apures porque tengo hambre… - contestó sonriéndole a su "hijo" y ambos se dirigieron a su cocina para pasar un lindo momento en familia y después seguir con su entrenamiento.

Continuará…


	7. Meditación en Cinco Picos

¡Hola!

Aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo xD no está tan largo como el anterior pero esperamos que les guste ^^

**Tamiblue:** Nosotras también nos enojaríamos con Camus haha nos alegra que te haya gustado ^^ Nos gustó mucho tu comentario xD esperamos que este capi te guste :D

**Sarah de Pisis:** Qué bueno que te gustó el capi y nuestro Milo tramposo. En este capítulo no sale pero esperamos que lo disfrutes :D

**Alejandra:** Te vas a dar un agasajo hahaha nuestro querido Shion sale en todo el capitulo. Como el mejor amigo de Dohko debe hacerlo! Disfruta sus locuras :D

**Gotas de luz:** Estamos de acuerdo contigo xD Chibi Hyoga es un amor!

**Lovre11:** Lamentamos las faltas de ortografía xD es culpa de mis deditos rebeldes que agregan letras a lo bestia hahaha qué bueno que te guste el fic ^^

**Auristela Morgan:** Nos encanta que aún sigas con nosotros en este fic :D con respecto a tu pregunta… Francis es de acuario y yo, Helena soy cáncer xD Así que no te sorprendas si nos emocionamos hablando de ellos hahaha ¡ah! Y qué bueno que disfrutaras el capi.

**Rafa:** Zalema! Nos encantó tu comentario haha y sí gracias a Milo sabemos que ni el Santuario es confiable cuando se trata de rifas… por cierto con respecto a la muerte del buen don Carlos estamos pensando en un capi en donde se explique cómo terminó así… ya sabes narrado por Ángelo. En fin… si lees este capi…. Ojala te guste :D

**Karla:** Qué bueno que hayas disfrutado del capi ^^ sabemos que Camus y Hyoga son hermosos hahaha

**Spartan7890:** Gracias por leernos. Esperamos que disfrutes este capi ^^

**itachisgirlfriend08:** No te preocupes por Shura haha nosotras lo cuidaremos bien xD esperamos que sigas leyendo y que disfrutes la historia :D

El siguiente capi será de nuestros queridos gemelos en compañía de Shaka, Shiryu, Mu y Aioros.

En fin… disfruten ^^

**Meditación en Cinco Picos**

- Paz interior… - murmuraba el guardián del séptimo templo de pie, manteniendo las manos con las palmas unidas a la altura del pecho, frente a un gran costal. – Paz interiooooor… - trataba de concentrarse el Antiguo Maestro. – Es hora de iniciar esto… - dijo Dohko, tronándose los dedos. Apenas iba a dar el primer golpe cuando escuchó gritos en el templo de Virgo. - ¿Qué estará pasando? – se preguntó, molesto, sin embargo, ignoró los quejidos y se preparó para golpear el saco. Todo marchaba bien hasta que volvió a escuchar los gritos, pero esta vez más fuertes. - ¡Lo qué me faltaba! – se quejó. - ¡Ahora mismo los voy a callar! – exclamó, saliendo de su templo y dirigiéndose hacia la sexta casa. Conforme Dohko bajaba las escalinatas, podía escuchar con más claridad la discusión, sorprendiéndose de que los causantes del escándalo eran nada más y nada menos que los gemelos Saga y Kanon de Géminis.

- ¡Yo seré el jefe del equipo, Saga! – gritó el gemelo menor.

- ¡¿Y quién demonios lo decidió?! – se escuchó esta vez a Saga.

- ¡Pues yo, idiota! - respondió Kanon.

- ¡Carajo, Kanon! ¡Tú no tienes las cualidades de un líder!

- ¡¿A sí?! – soltó, furioso. – Y según tú… ¡¿Cuáles son esas "cualidades"?!

- ¡Eso es obvio, animal! ¡Las cualidades de un líder son: carisma, compromiso, iniciativa, pasión, responsabilidad, valentía y seguridad! ¡Y podría seguir todo el día describiéndome!

- ¡No me hagas reír, Saga! ¡Ellos nunca te escogerían como líder!

- ¡Ellos no tienen voz ni voto en esto! ¡No los metas, Kanon! – gruñó.

- Pero chicos… también somos parte del equipo. – oyó a Shiryu, su alumno.

- ¡Tú cállate, Shiryu! ¡¿Qué no ves que la gente grande está hablando?! – lo calló Kanon.

- ¡No te atrevas a callarlo, bestia! – vociferó Saga. - ¡Yo como líder lo callaré! ¡Cállate, Shiryu!

- ¡Otra vez con eso, idiota! ¡Yo soy el líder!

- ¡¿Quién crees que guió a Camus y a Shura a través de los Doce Templos durante la Guerra Santa?! ¡Sólo un verdadero líder se atrevería a usar la exclamación de Athena DOS VECES para salvar al mundo! – exageró el gemelo mayor.

- ¡¿Salvar?! – se burló. - ¡Casi destruyen el Santuario con todo y Athena! ¡Destrozaron la casa de Virgo y no conformes mataron a su dueño!

- ¡Un verdadero líder está dispuesto a sacrificar a sus compañeros por el bien de la misión!

- ¡Eres un estúpido, Saga! ¡Me niego a obedecerte!

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – por fin habló Dohko, entrando al templo, furioso. Ahí se encontraban Shaka, Mu, Aioros y Shiryu sentados en la sala, observando a Kanon y Saga apunto de molerse a golpes.

- ¡Maestro Dohko! – exclamó, alegre, el Dragón, acercándose a su mentor.

- Hola, Shiryu. – saludó, amablemente con una sonrisa y luego se encaminó hacia los gemelos. - ¡¿Por qué se están gritando?! ¡Puedo oír su escándalo hasta mi templo!

- Estábamos tranquilamente tomando té y decidiendo quién iba a ser el líder cuando de repente éstos se saltaron encima, como es de costumbre. – contestó, tranquilamente, el Caballero de la Virgen.

- Discúlpame por entrar así a tu templo, Shaka. – lo miró, apenado.

- No se preocupe, maestro. – sonrió el rubio al igual que Mu.

- ¡¿Y este anciano qué?! – preguntó, molesto, el ex Caballero de Poseidón.

- ¡¿Anciano yo?! – soltó, indignado.

- ¡Más respeto, Kanon! – lo defendió Aioros.

- Aioros tiene razón, Kanon. – interrumpió Saga, dándole un coscorrón a su hermano. - ¡¿Qué no ves que insultaste al viejo?!

- Gracias, Saga. – sonrió, triunfal. – Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Viejo yo? – se señaló a si mismo visiblemente ofendido.

- No les haga caso, maestro. – intervino Mu. - ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

- No, no, no, no, Mu. – se quejó. - ¡Me dijo anciano! ¡Ya lo quiero ver en 261 años!

- ¡Te apuesto que estaré mejor que tú! – se defendió Kanon.

- ¡No vas a llegar ni a los treinta! ¡Porque me encargaré de matarte yo mismo! – y sin más Dohko, se abalanzó sobre Kanon y lo comenzó a zangolotear del cuello.

- ¡Maestro! ¡Deténgase! – exclamó, horrorizado, el Dragón Shiryu.

- Tan calmado que se veía… - le comentó Shaka a Mu.

- ¿No hay qué hacer algo? – preguntó el ariano.

- No. – respondió el dueño del templo. – Es divertido. No todos los días puedes ver a Dohko así…

- ¡SAGAAAA! ¡Ayúdame! – decía con dificultad Kanon, tratando de zafarse del agarre del chino.

- Tú puedes solo, hermanito. – se burló el mayor.

- ¡Maestro, ya basta! – gritó el arquero, sujetando a Dohko.

- ¡Ya quítenmelo de encima! – se quejó el gemelo menor hasta que por fin el chino lo soltó. Kanon comenzó a toser y a tratar de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Ay, qué pena, niños! – se sonrojó el guardián de Libra. – Les juro que yo no suelo actuar así. – sonrió, avergonzado, intentado acomodarse el cabello.

- Se nota… - soltó Kanon, sobándose el cuello.

- No se preocupe. – Saga se acercó y lo tomó del hombro. – Si no lo hacía usted… lo hacía yo. – sonrió. – Sé lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser mi hermano.

- Pero maestro… - habló Mu. – Aún no nos dice porqué bajo hasta acá.

- Yo sólo venía a pedirles que se callaran. – bajó la mirada, sonrojado. – Estaba tratando de entrenar, pero los gritos de ÉSTOS… no me dejaron continuar. – señaló a los gemelos, Kanon sólo le sacó la lengua y Saga giró el rostro, indignado.

- Si lo que busca es tranquilidad. – interrumpió Shaka. – Aquí no la va a encontrar.

- ¿Por qué no va a Cinco Picos, maestro? – sugirió Shiryu. – Es un lugar muy tranquilo y perfecto para entrenar. – finalizó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Muy buena idea, Shiryu! – exclamó, alegre. - ¡Ahora mismo iré a ver a Athena! ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió con una seña de mano. - ¡Adiós, Kanon!

- Qué raro es Dohko… - murmuró Aioros.

- Igual que mi maestro Shion. – comentó Mu, sonriente.

- Con razón se llevan tan bien… - dijo Shaka.

- Qué bueno que ya solucionamos esto… - intervino Kanon aún sobándose el cuello. – Por cierto… yo soy el líder. – soltó y se dirigió al baño de Shaka. – Con su permiso… su líder se va a hacer pis…

- ¡Kanoooooooon! – Saga corrió detrás de su hermano y éste comenzó a huir, lo último que Dohko pudo escuchar fue:

- ¡Ya, Saga! ¡Sé que me amas pero déjame ir al baño en paz!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Haciendo caso al consejo de su alumno, Dohko se dirigió, alegremente hacia el Templo Principal donde hablaría con Athena para pedir autorización y poder entrenar en Cinco Picos. Subió con tranquilidad los templos restantes hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Entró a los aposentos de su diosa mientras ella hablaba con Tatsumi.

- Diosa Athena. – saludó, cortésmente Dohko e hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Qué tal, Dohko? – respondió Saori, modelando un vestido frente al espejo. - ¿Qué opinas de este, Tatsumi? – preguntó, dándose una vuelta. - ¿No me veo gorda?

- Por supuesto que no se ve gorda, señorita. – contestó.

- Yo siento que el verde no es mi color… - se quejó. - ¡Mira! ¡Mi cabello no combina con el vestido! ¿Por qué tengo el cabello morado? ¡Dioses! ¡A veces quisiera tenerlo como Camus!

- Pero se le ve muy bien, señorita. – comentó con una sonrisa el calvo cargando varios vestidos con su brazo.

- Señorita Athena… - interrumpió Dohko, tosiendo intencionalmente.

- Espera… ¿Tú qué opinas? – le modeló al guardián de la Balanza.

- Se ve muy bien, Diosa Athena…

- Veras, Dohko. – sonrió Saori, viéndose al espejo. – Necesito un vestido para la inauguración de mis juegos. No puedo salir con cualquier harapo.

- Yo sólo quería…

- ¡Al grano, Dohko! ¡Tatsumi, dame otro vestido! – gritó, entrando a su probador personal. - ¡Sí, el rojo! ¡Eso es carmín! ¡Aquél! – señaló los vestidos. Tomó uno y miró a Dohko. – Pero querido mío… ¿Qué quieres?

- Quería pedirle autorización para ir a Cinco Picos… - habló con firmeza. – Necesito entrenar y aquí me distraigo. Prometo regresar cuanto antes.

- ¡Tatsumi, mis zapatos! – exigió la diosa. – Bueno… Dohko… tienes mi permiso para ir a los Seis Picos.

- Cinco…

- Sí… ¡los picos que sean! – la diosa continuó probándose sus vestidos.

- Muchas gracias, Athena. – hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida.

- Que te vaya bien… - se despidió la chica. - ¡Ahora pásame aquél, Tatsumi!

Dohko salió de la Sala Principal y fue en busca de Shion para despedirse. Llegó a la habitación del Patriarca y antes de tocar la puerta, escuchó una conversación la cual lo perturbó de sobremanera pero no la interrumpió.

- Maestro Shion… lo tiene tan largo… - oyó al pequeño Kiki dentro de la habitación.

- Eso es normal, Kiki… soy más grande que tú. – contestó Shion.

- Me gusta tocárselo, señor Shion. Está muy suave…

- ¡Auch, Kiki! ¡No me lo jales! – se quejó.

- No puedo evitarlo… quiero uno así…

- Ay, Kiki me sonrojas… - comentó el ariano, riendo. - ¿Sabes? Antes me gustaba agarrárselo a todos mis niños… pero ahora ya no se dejan… bueno, Milo de vez en cuando…

- ¿A todos, Shion?

- Sí… - dijo, contento. – A los gemelos, a Shaka, a Milo, a Olle a mi alumno Mu… pero sobre todo a Camus… No, no, no, no, era simplemente hermoso… ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! ¡No le quitaba las manos de encima! ¡Aunque estoy seguro de que si le preguntas a Camus, lo va a negar todo!

- ¿Y al señor Ángelo? – preguntó, curioso.

- A veces… cuando estaba de buen humor. Siempre quise tenerlo como él…

- ¿Y al señor Dohko? – el Antiguo Maestro se acercó más a la puerta.

- ¡Lo tenía muy chiquito, Kiki! – respondió. – Nunca dejó que se lo agarrara. ¿Ya mero? ¿Cómo vas?

- ¡Se le paró, maestro!

- ¡Pues haz algo! ¡Yo no me llego!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, provocando que los lemurianos voltearan asombrados. Y ahí estaba Dohko, mirando con odio y asco a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Aléjate de él, pervertido! – exclamó, completamente rojo de la cara.

- ¡Hola, Dohko! – saludó Shion, sentado en el suelo mientras Kiki le peinaba su larga cabellera.

- ¿Q-q-q-qué hacen? – titubeó al verlos.

- Kiki me peina… - contestó. – Ya sabes… no me alcanzó a cepillar atrás y estos pelos se me paran. - explicó con una risita.

- Ustedes no… - lo señaló, tembloroso.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste pervertido? – preguntó, confundido y entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Pues porque estabas hablando del tamaño y de cómo se los agarrabas a todos! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?! ¡Creí conocerte, Shion! ¡Yo no sabía de tus mañas! ¡De haberlo sabido… jamás me hubiera hecho tu amigo! – Shion lo miró sin entender.

- Ya te expliqué que hablaba del cabello… ¿de qué otra cosa?

- Pero dijiste que yo lo tenía chiquito…

- Pues sí… mírate en un espejo y verás que tengo razón. ¡Tu cabello está muy corto!

- Pero toda su conversación… - los miró sin entender nada.

- Le decía a Kiki que cuando todos los caballeros eran chiquitos yo los peinaba pero el cabello más bonito era el de Camus… ya sabes… de pequeños se dejaban… ahora todos son unos sangrones… aunque Milo de vez en cuando me deja cepillarlo… - sonrió, tiernamente.

- ¡Mi maestro Shion tiene el cabello muy hermoso! ¡Lo quiero tener como él!

- Lo sé, Kiki. – miró al chino. - ¿Y a qué debo tu visita, amigo? – preguntó, sonriente.

- Vine a despedirme… me voy por unos días a entrenar a Cinco Picos. – respondió, dando un largo suspiro de resignación.

- ¡Oh, qué bien! – Shion se puso de pie y tomó a Kiki de la mano. - ¡Vamos, Kiki!

- ¿A dónde van? – los miró, confundido. – Yo soy el que se va…

- Y nosotros contigo. – soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pero YO necesito relajarme…

- Yo también, Dohko… no sabes lo cansado que es estar sube y baja del Santuario… ordenándole a los demás… a veces siento que me quedaré sin voz… - explicó en tono cansino. – Por eso iremos contigo… ve el lado bueno, podría ayudarte a entrenar…

- ¿Y qué hay de Kiki? – cuestionó, mirando al pequeño.

- ¿No me oíste? Él va también… - sonrió. – Desde que Mu está con los gemelos y esos, ya no pasa tiempo con Kiki. Y yo como buen padre y excelente ser humano… me lo traigo, ¿verdad, Kiki?

- ¡Sí, maestro Shion!

- Pero Shion… Cinco Picos es muy grande… se nos puede perder o peor…

- ¡No digas tonterías, Dohko! ¡Soy el Patriarca! ¡A mí nadie se me pierde! – exclamó, orgulloso con una bella sonrisa.

- ¿Y aquella vez que se nos perdió Regulus?

- Querido Dohko… eso fue hace muchísimos años… además era joven y no era Patriarca… sin mencionar que fue tu culpa… - lo señaló, acusadoramente.

- ¡No se diga más! – aplaudió el Santo de Libra, evitando por completo el tema. - ¡Vámonos! Athena me reservó su jet privado. Si todo sale bien llegaremos en poco tiempo. – dijo, mientras salía de la habitación.

- Ay, Dohko… no cabe duda de que sigues en la prehistoria… - Shion colocó ambas manos en sobre su cintura y negó suavemente con la cabeza. – Tienes dos medios de transporte justo frente a ti. – Shion y Kiki posaron, orgullosos y con una socarrona sonrisa. – Pero si tú quieres irte en ese pájaro de metal… bien por ti. – Kiki se aferró a su túnica. - ¡Nos vemos allá! - y así ambos desaparecieron.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Era broma, no se vayan sin mí! – gritó, intentando alcanzarlos en vano, pues ya se habían tele transportado. - ¡Rayos! No vuelvo a mentir de eso modo… ahora tendré que pedirle su jet privado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Cinco Picos**

Shion comía tranquilamente junto con Kiki en la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba al lado de la gran cascada de Rozán. Sonrió, burlonamente, cuando sintió la presencia de Dohko acercarse al lugar, después de varias horas de espera.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegó! ¡Su comida se enfrió pero ahorita se la caliento! – dijo, alegre Shunrei, colocando los platos en la mesa. – Qué curioso… creí que llegarían juntos porque el señor Shion ha estado aquí desde hace horas… - y sin más se retiró a la cocina.

- ¡Señor Dohko! – saludó, contento, Kiki.

- ¡Qué tal, Dohko! – exclamó el lemuriano tomando, un enorme trozo de carne con su tenedor e introduciéndoselo a la boca. - Déjame decirte que la linda muchacha cocina muy muuuuuuuy bien. – masticó su comida y tomó otro pedazo. – Lamento decirte que ya no hay carne… si hubieras llegado antes… - sonrió, mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta. El chino rodó los ojos y se sentó a comer.

- Si hubieras regresado por mí tal vez hubiera alcanzado carne. – soltó, molesto, desquitándose con el pobre plato incrustándole el tenedor.

- Creí que tomarías el jet… me lo presumiste, ¿te acuerdas? – se rió al notar que Dohko había partido el plato a la mitad.

- Cómo sea… - respondió. - ¿Me das un trocito de carne? – preguntó, ilusionado.

- ¿Cuál trocito? – cuestionó, introduciéndose el último pedazo de carne a su boca.

- ¡Qué malo eres! – Dohko golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa cansado y resignado.

- ¡Yo tengo señor Dohko! – intervino Kiki. – Si lo quiere, se lo puedo dar.

- ¿De veras? – alzó el rostro y lo miró con ojos acuosos.

- Sí, mire… - señaló el enorme trozo de carne. Dohko estiró el brazo con el tenedor con la intención de tomar el pedazo, pero otro cubierto se interpuso en su camino: el de Shion.

- Quita ese tenedor de ahí. – amenazó el chino.

- Oblígame. – lo desafió.

- Kiki me lo ofreció a mí. – gruñó el ojiazul.

- Yo soy su maestro… si se lo pido me lo dará… - presumió. – No me obligues a hacerlo… - sonrió, victorioso.

- No sabes cómo te detesto en estos momentos. – admitió Dohko.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. – entrecerró los ojos el ariano.

- Sólo hay una manera justa y honorable de solucionar esto…- soltaron al unísono. - ¡EN GUARDIA! – ambos se levantaron de la mesa con tenedor en mano y comenzaron a darse de "espadazos" con ellos.

- ¡Kiki, pásame el cuchillo! – mandó Shion.

- ¡Kiki, en la alacena hay una cajita con cuchillos militares! ¡Tráemelos! ¡La clave para abrirla la sabe Shunrei! – exclamó, mientras se defendía del tenedor de Shion.

- ¡Kiki, no le hagas caso! ¡En tu mochilita guardé mi navaja suiza! ¡Pásamela!

- ¡Te arrepentirás, Shion! – amenazó, furioso, Dohko pero calló al ver que Shunrei regresaba.

- ¡Vamos, Dohko! ¡Muéstrale tu verdadero ser a la muchacha! ¡Jamás te verá con los mismos ojos!

Shunrei se acercó alegre a la mesa para recoger los platos. Sonrió al ver el trozo de carne abandonado sobre un plato.

- ¡Qué suerte! ¡El último trocito! – rió, tomando el trozo y comiéndoselo para sorpresa de Dohko y Shion que la miraron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Me río de tu mala suerte, Dohko! – se carcajeó Shion, alejándose del chino. - ¡Por cierto, eres un pésimo espadachín! – vio como Dohko se sentaba en una esquina y ocultaba su rostro entre las rodillas. - ¡Anda, no seas chillón! ¡Mira que ya tienes más de doscientos años para estar de nena! – dijo en un tono burlón. Al ver que el santo no mostraba señales de vida, se acercó y se puso de rodillas frente a él. - ¿Dohko?

- Te voy a decir algo, Shion… - murmuró, apenas audible para el lemuriano.

- ¿De veras te afectó tanto lo de la carne? – preguntó, divertido, acercándose más. – Si pudiera la regurgitaría para ti… ¡en serio!

- Acércate, Shion… - susurró y el ariano obedeció. – Un poco más…

- ¿Así? – preguntó. En ese momento, Dohko colocó las manos en su cuello. - ¿Dohko? ¿Qué haces? ¡No te conocía esas mañas! ¡No me digas que eres… y el que insistieras en que yo viniera a tu cabaña…! ¡¿Me querías conquistar?!

- ¡LO QUE QUIERO ES MATARTE, IDIOTAAAAAAA! – exclamó, apretándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo fuertemente. - ¡Me dijiste que me ayudarías a entrenar no que vendrías a comerte mi comida!

- ¡Tranquilo, Dohko! – intentó zafarse. – Sé que las Olimpiadas te estresan… si me sueltas, prometo cocinarte algo delicioso…

- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó aún sacudiéndolo.

- C-c-c-claro. – sonrió y Dohko lo liberó. - ¡Caray, Dohko! Ya te había dicho que ahorcar a las personas es malo. Te dije que respiraras hondo y que buscaras la paz interior. – se sobó el cuello, divertido ante la cara de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Lo intenté! Hace mucho que no lo hacía… pero… ¡ese Kanon me dijo viejo!

- ¡No somos viejos! ¡Tenemos experiencia! – explicó, orgulloso y abrazó a su amigo. – Tranquilo, hermano… ¡Ahora, entrenemos! – ambos caballeros salieron de la casa abrazados por el hombro dispuestos a practicar.

- Dohko… - habló el lemuriano. – Eso de los cuchillos militares estuvo muy bueno… si no fuera porque quería matarte, en ese momento me hubiera reído…

- No sé porqué dije eso… fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza…

- ¡Qué buena broma, amigo! – exclamó Shion.

- Sí… eso era… - titubeó. – Una broma… yo no tengo eso en mi casa… - se sonrojó. – Y tú, Shion… eso de la navaja suiza en la mochila de Kiki, estuvo muy bien pensado… - rió. – Porque no hay ninguna navaja, ¿verdad?

- Dohko… ¿Qué clase de persona sería al meter una navaja suiza en la mochila de mi Kiki?

- Tienes razón, Shion… - contestó el chino.

- La traigo en mi túnica… - se explicó. – Que curiosamente está en su mochila.

- ¿Y qué haces tú con una navaja? – cuestionó el chino.

- Un regalo de Ángelo. – sonrió de nuevo y continuaron su camino.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dohko y Shion comenzaron a entrenar arduamente a lado de la gran cascada. El chino soltaba patadas a gran velocidad y con una increíble agilidad, algunas de ellas alcanzaban a golpear el abdomen y rostro de Shion. El lemuriano únicamente se defendía pues lo que necesitaba Dohko era practicar su velocidad y destreza. Conforme avanzaba la pelea, Shion finalmente se animó a contra atacar y comenzó a bloquear los golpes de su amigo.

- Si tu oponente es igual de lento que tú, estoy seguro de que ganarás. – dijo Shion, esquivando una patada con facilidad.

- ¿Tú crees? – contra atacó. - ¿Debo ser más rápido? – preguntó.

- Yo diría… bueno… si planeas ganar… - sonrió, dando un grácil salto lejos de Dohko. – Aunque si te hago sentir mejor… Dante no es tan bueno como yo.

- ¡Te tragarás tus palabras, Shion! – le aseguró, alcanzándolo y saltando para encestarle otra patada la cual dio con éxito. Shion cayó a la cascada y Dohko alzó sus brazos, victorioso.

- ¡Sí! ¿Decías, Shion? – gritó, asomándose a la cascada. - ¿Shion? Ya sal de ahí, no te hagas… ya sal… ¡no es divertido, Shion! – el semblante de Dohko cambió y empalideció al no hallar señal de su amigo. - ¡SHIOOON! – exclamó, preparándose para saltar a la cascada. - ¡Dioses! ¡Maté al Patriarca! – se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de desesperación. - ¡No te preocupes, te salvare!

- ¿Salvarme de qué? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Dohko volteó rápidamente al reconocer esa voz.

- ¡¿Shion?! – soltó, furioso y se acercó. - ¡Me asustaste, idiota! ¡No me vuelvas hacer esto! ¡Casi me cambio el nombre y huyo del Santuario!

- No seas exagerado. – contestó, tranquilo y restándole importancia. – Me tele transporté antes de caer y aquí estoy.

- Menos mal… estuve a punto de ir a comprar el silencio de Kiki… - suspiró, aliviado.

- Por cierto… ¿dónde está mi niño? No lo he oído desde que empezamos a entrenar… y eso fue hace varias horas… ¡ya lo extraño!

- Tienes razón… qué raro… ese niño es muy ruidoso…

- Sí… - sonrió. – Ya me duele todo, tomemos un descanso. Te ayudaré a entrenar más tarde. – ambos amigos se dirigieron hacia la cabaña y entraron en ella. - Kiki… - lo llamó con una melodiosa voz. – Ya regresamos… ¿Kiki? ¡Kiki!

- Shhhh. – lo calló Dohko. – No grites… Shunrei debe estar descansando.

- Lo siento. - susurró.

– Busquemos en la habitación de Shiryu. – Shion asintió y siguió al chino. Al llegar a la alcoba y verla vacía, Shion empezó a sudar frío.

- No está… no está… ¡NO ESTÁ! – gritó, alarmado.

- ¡Tranquilo, Shion! ¡Te necesito cuerdo!

- ¡Pero Kiki! ¡Mi niño está perdido! ¡Mu me matará!

- ¡Contrólate! ¡Dioses! – lo comenzó a sacudir pero Shion seguía alarmado y más pálido de lo normal.

- ¡Sabía que traerlo era mala idea! ¡Todo es tu culpa, Dohko! ¡Si no nos hubieras obligado a venir nada de esto estaría pasando y kiki estaría conmigo!

- ¡Yo no te obligué a nada! – se defendió.

- ¡Kiki! ¡Kiki!

- ¡Con un carajo, Shion! ¡Reacciona! – Dohko le dio una cachetada y Shion sólo pudo sobarse su mejilla. – Lo siento… era necesario y siempre quise hacerlo.

- Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. – soltó con sarcasmo, aún sobándose. - ¡Ahora, ayúdame a buscar a Kiki!

- ¡Sabía que ustedes serian una distracción! – gruñó, molesto. - ¡¿Tienes idea de la gran extensión de estas montañas?! ¡¿De la cantidad de bestias salvajes sedientas de sangre que habitan aquí!? ¡¿De las plantas venenosas que están alrededor de esta cordillera y de la tribu come hombres?!

- ¿De verdad…? – preguntó, sumamente preocupado y con sus ojos llorosos.

- Lo de la tribu come hombres lo inventé. – se pasó una mano detrás de la nunca nervioso. – Siempre lo he sospechado pues han desaparecido muchos niños… pero lo demás es cien por ciento verídico… pero ya no sigo más que no quiero alarmarte…

- ¡Busquemos a Kiki! ¡No perdamos más tiempo! – Shion y Dohko salieron de la cabaña y se encaminaron hacia las montañas en busca del pequeño.

- ¡Kiki! – gritó Shion, preocupado.

- ¡¿Dónde estás?! – le siguió Dohko. - ¡Kiki! ¡Kiki!

- ¡Demonios! ¡Sabía que no era buena idea enseñarle a ocultar su cosmos! – soltó Shion.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Hay que encontrarlo! Aunque no deberíamos estar aquí… estas montañas son muy peligrosas de noche…

- ¡No me voy a ir de aquí sin Kiki! ¡Kikiiiiiiii! – volvió a llamarlo. Siguieron caminando mientras la noche avanzaba y seguía sin haber rastros del niño.

- Deberíamos regresar, Shion…

- ¡No te atrevas a irte y dejarme aquí solo! – lo miró, molesto. – Estarías igual si fuera Shiryu el que estuviera perdido.

- ¡Tranquilo, Shion! Shiryu se perdió por días enteros y… ¡míralo! ¡Ahora es todo un caballero! – afirmó, orgulloso.

- ¡Kiki, regresa!

- Ya no veo nada, Shion. – Dohko se acercó. – Lo buscaremos mañana.

- ¡No descansaré hasta encontrarlo! ¡Es tan pequeño! ¡Era mi responsabilidad!

- Volvamos a la cabaña. Tal vez lo encontremos en el camino. – trató de animarlo el chino.

- Bueno… - susurró Shion no muy convencido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En la cabaña.**

- Ya se tardaron mucho, señorita Shunrei. – Kiki miraba, preocupado hacia la puerta de la pequeña cabaña.

- Tranquilo, chiquito. – contestó Shunrei, mientras le servía más cena. – Cuando tengan hambre volverán. Además estuvieron entrenando toda la tarde…

- Eso espero, señorita. – dijo, triste, el lemuriano. – No me gusta cenar sin Shion. – comenzó a picar la comida con su tenedor sin intención de probarla. De repente, ambos escucharon un alboroto afuera de la casa.

- ¡Regresemos, Dohko! ¡Por lo que más quieras! – se oyó a un desesperado Shion.

- ¡Sólo nos asomamos y si no está, regresaremos! – respondió Dohko.

- ¡Bueno, pero rápido! – Dohko entró a la cabaña y abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio a Kiki y a Shunrei, cenando tranquilamente en el comedor.

- ¡Maestro Shion! – gritó Kiki y bajó de su silla para correr hacía él. - ¡Se tardó mucho! – se acercó al mayor.

- ¡¿Cuándo acabarán estas horribles alucinaciones?! – exclamó, atormentado. - ¡Ya estoy imaginando cosas! ¡Dohko, apúrate! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kiki!

- Shion… aquí estoy. – el pequeño lo jaló del pantalón de entrenamiento que traía puesto. Shion bajó la mirada y se encontró con el tierno pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Kiki?! – preguntó, ilusionado.

- ¡Sí, Shion! ¡Los estábamos esperando para cenar juntos! – sonrió.

- ¡Kiki! – Shion se arrodilló y lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! – dijo sin soltarlo.

- ¿Hacerle qué, Shion? – preguntó, confundido y correspondiendo el abrazo.

- ¡Pues perderte! ¡Me tenías con Zeus en la boca!

- Pero maestro Shion… - se soltó y lo miró fijamente. – Le dije que iba a ir al pueblo con la señorita Shunrei. Es más, le traje el helado de mamey que me pidió. ¿Ya no se acuerda? – Shion no pudo contestar pues fue interrumpido por los gritos de Dohko.

- ¡¿Ya lo sabías?! ¡Y aún así me hiciste recorrer las cinco montañas de noche! ¡Arriesgué mi vida por ti! – Dohko se acercó amenazante hacia el lemuriano.

- ¡Lo olvidé! – Shion lo miró, nervioso. – Pero te sirvió de entrenamiento… ¡toda esa caminata fortaleció tus piernas! ¡Y cuando huimos de los jaguares hambrientos, tu velocidad alcanzó niveles extraordinarios! ¡Y qué decir de tu visión, Dohko!

- ¡Te lo advierto, Shion! – lo señaló, amenazante. – Mañana entrenarás conmigo todo el día… serás mi costal de papas… te amarraré a un árbol… y cuando mis puños sangren, usaré mis piernas y cuando ya no las sienta… volveré a usar mis puños…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, temeroso.

- No. – suspiró, resignado. – Ahora comamos que me muero de hambre. – se dirigió a la mesita dispuesto a cenar. - ¡Shunrei, hiciste mi comida favorita! – exclamó, contento el chino, observando el platillo.

- Así es, maestro. – contestó la chica. – Shion me pidió que se lo hiciera y le puse carne extra. - Dohko volteó a ver a su amigo y sonrió con ternura al ver la escena.

- ¡Maestro, ya déjeme comer! – se quejaba Kiki mientras era estrujado en los brazos del lemuriano. - ¡Shion!

- ¡Sólo un abrazo más, Kiki! – el Patriarca lo abrazó con más fuerza. Y así los cuatro cenaron tranquilamente en la pequeña cabaña.

A la mañana siguiente, Dohko y Shion se levantaron temprano dispuestos a seguir con el entrenamiento.

- Amigo mío… - habló Shion. – Antes de que entrenes y sudes como cerdo… debo tomarte la foto.

- ¿Foto? – cuestionó, confundido.

- ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? – rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me paro aquí?

- Tú sólo dame tu mejor pose…

- ¿Así? – el chino se puso completamente recto y serio esperando el flashazo que nunca llegó.

- ¿En serio? ¿Es esa tú mejor pose?

- Es que nunca me han tomado una foto… - bajó la mirada, sonrojado.

- ¡Enseña tu tatuaje! ¡Será muy original! – Dohko obedeció y se quitó la camisa.

- Bien… tómala de una vez. – exigió, poniéndose de espaldas mostrando su tigre tatuado.

- Necesito ver tu cara… - reclamó Shion.

- ¿Mi tatuaje o mi cara?

- ¡Ambos, Dohko! – Shion lo enfocó con el lente de la cámara.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó, mientras volteaba y sonreía tímidamente.

- Si es lo mejor que puedes hacer… - Dohko hizo una mueca al oír esto. - ¡Broma! ¡Te ves muy bien! – finalmente tomó la foto y sonrió satisfecho.

- Muy bien… prepárate ahora… - le advirtió el chino, poniéndose en posición de combate.

- De acuerdo… pero déjame decirte que tus pantalones me aprietan... debo cambiármelos… - soltó Shion.

- Kiki está sano y salvo en la cabaña con Shunrei… ¡no pongas excusas y pelea conmigo!

- Bueno… - el lemuriano imitó a Dohko y se preparó para atacar.

- ¿Listo?

- Nací listo…

Continuará…


	8. El manual de Kanon y Saga

¡Hola!

Lamentamos la tardanza del fic pero nos costó bastante y necesitábamos recargar nuestros tanques de imaginación… xD

Reviews:

**Ariel de Piscis:** ¡Saludos! Esperamos que si lees este capi te guste porque es como un especial de Kanon y Saga xD y estamos completamente de acuerdo con tu hermana… Dohko es sexy xD y Shion histérico es un amor.

**Lovre11:** Qué bueno que te rieras con este capítulo… esperamos que si lees este te diviertas igual :D

**Auristela Morgan:** No te preocupes por la tardanza lo importante es que te gustó el fic… como siempre agradecemos tu review que nos levanta el ánimo xD y nos motiva a continuar hahaha xD Ojala disfrutes a Saga y a Kanon.

**Tamiblue:** Queremos dedicarte este capi ^^ tus comentarios nos encantan porque siempre nos compartes todo lo que te gustó del fic ^^ y lamentamos la tardanza… intentaremos no subir las historias con tanto retraso… en fin disfruta el fic. ¡Saludos!

**Rafa:** ¡Con qué eres libra! Hahaha nos alegra que hayas disfrutado del buen Dohko xD qué bueno que te hayas reído mucho haha ese era el chiste de esto… si nos lees… disfruta el capi ¡Zalema!

**Ameria Hinatan:** Welcome to the fic! Qué bueno que hayas disfrutado todos los capis :D nos hace muy felices y esperamos que continúes con nosotras en este fic :D

**Glacies Rex:** Bienvenido al fic! Y a fanfiction! ¡Viva la curiosidad! Esperamos que te guste este capi y que no nos mates si nos equivocamos en algo de los deportes hahaha somos nuevas en esto xD Disfruta el capi! :D

**Vismur:** Gracias por leernos! Esperamos que este capi sea de tu agrado!

**Ale:** ¡En hora buena! ¡Ya te creíamos muerta! Haha ntc en serio extrañamos tus comentarios! :D qué bueno que te apareciste! :D y que disfrutarás de nuestro hermoso Shion.

**Annah:** Primero que nada gracias por felicitarme! Nos encantan tus reviews taaaan largos! :D y bueno pues aquí aparecerán los gemelos hermosos y tu angelito peshosho junto con nuestro dragón Shiryu! Muchas muuuuuuchas gracias por comentarnos y dejarnos reviews tan lindos! Francisca y yo te mandamos un besote!

Antes de que lean… creo que debemos hacer algunas aclaraciones que no hicimos antes…

Dohko y Shion fueron revividos jóvenes y bellos xD como siempre lo fueron hahaha

Aioros tiene mágicamente 28 años en este fic xD

El nombre que le pusimos a Afrodita es Olle y no se pronuncia Oye ni Olé hahaha es "Oli"

Creemos que esas son todas… de las que nos acordamos pero si tienen dudas, quejas o sugerencias o tomatazos haha aceptamos de tocho!

Lamentamos si hay faltas de ortografía pero más que nada son de acentitos hahaha en fin lo lamentamos mucho.

Ahora sí… enjoy! :D

Atte: La administración (osease Francis y Helena xD)

¡Otra cosita! El siguiente capi será nuestro bello equipo de nado sincronizado!

¡Nos vemos!

**El manual de Kanon y Saga**

Shiryu y Mu terminaban de subir las escalinatas del segundo templo, no habían hablado durante todo el camino y por ello un Shiryu completamente fastidiado, decidió romper aquel silencio. - Lindo día, ¿no? – comentó el Dragón, viendo hacía enfrente y sin dejar de subir las escaleras. No hubo respuesta. El chino siguió caminando. - ¿Qué se sentirá vivir en un templo? – preguntó esperando la respuesta de Mu que nunca llegó. - ¿Sabes? Mi maestro Dohko dice que es una lata limpiarlo… pero bueno, supongo que es normal que después de dos siglos sin aparecerte, la casa esté hecha un basurero… - se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Mu? – sonrió y volteó a verlo. - ¿Mu?

- ¡Shiryu! – se escuchó una voz. - ¿Qué tanto hablas? – preguntó Mu varios metros adelante. - ¡Apúrate!

- ¡Mu! ¿Qué haces allá arriba? – lo miró, confundido.

- Te dije que subiéramos más rápido porque a Shaka le molesta la impuntualidad. – entrecerró sus ojos. – Pero como estabas hablando sólo… de nuevo, no quise interrumpirte.

- No estaba hablando solo, estaba hablando contigo. – el chino se sonrojó. – Traté de ser amable... pero ¡claro! Como no soy un Caballero Dorado ya te crees…

- ¿De qué hablas, bronceado? – Mu frunció el ceño.

- Nada. – soltó, molesto y alcanzó al ariano. – Apresurémonos. Nos están esperando.

- Bueno… - sonrió, amablemente.

- Payaso… - gruñó entre dientes.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¡Mira! ¡Son Aioros y Shaka! ¡Qué alegría! – soltó, nervioso, señalando hacia enfrente. Al llegar al tercer templo, saludaron al Santo de Virgo y al arquero. Los cuatro caballeros se adentraron al recinto y se dirigieron a la estancia principal. El rubio se acercó a la puerta con intención de tocarla pero algo lo detuvo: la mano de Aioros lo tomó por la muñeca.

- ¿Qué haces? – Shaka abrió sus ojos, confundido ante la acción de su compañero.

- ¿Escuchan? – susurró el heleno. - ¿Eso es música?

- ¿Música? A ver… - los cuatro pegaron oreja en la puerta y escucharon una melodía muy pegajosa, tanto que Aioros comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la tonada.

- Qué curioso… yo conozco esa canción… - comentó Shaka. – Es _Physical. – _sonrió para la sorpresa de los presentes que lo miraron incrédulos. - ¿Qué? Es Olivia Newton John…

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Shiryu. - ¿Buda oye música?

- Si Buda la oye o no… - se cruzó de brazos. – No es asunto tuyo. – le sacó la lengua. – Además… Milo me enseñó algo de música… - se sonrojó.

- ¿Pero qué hace Saga escuchándola? – indagó Mu.

- ¿Escuchándola? – Aioros entrecerró los ojos. - ¡La está cantando!

- Vamos a ver… - sugirió Mu con una sonrisa traviesa. Empujó la puerta con delicadeza y se asomó junto con los otros. Lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta, incluso a Shaka que abrió sus enormes ojos azules con asombro al ver al siempre serio Saga de géminis bailando en la sala, frente a un espejo y sin camisa. El pobre no se dio cuenta de las presencias en su casa y siguió bailando y enseñando los músculos viendo su reflejo en el cristal.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó, perturbado, Shiryu.

- Al parecer está bailando. – respondió Aioros. – Siempre le dije que bailar no era lo suyo. – contestó, negando divertido con la cabeza. - Será mejor que regresemos después… - el arquero no pudo continuar pues se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Milo.

- ¡Hola, chicos! ¡Hola, Saga! – saludó, alegre, a todos. – ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – preguntó. Los demás lo miraron nerviosos y le indicaron que guardara silencio pero fue demasiado tarde pues el gemelo mayor ya se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Q-q-qué hacen aq-q-quí? – tartamudeó, sorprendido y completamente apenado mientras se cubría su torso desnudo.

- Pues esperábamos a que terminaras de bailar. – sonrió, nervioso, Aioros.

- No queríamos interrumpir tu momento… en el espejo… semidesnudo. – soltó Mu, aguantándose la risa.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Mu! Lo que pasa es que me dio un calambre y me estaba estirando el músculo dañado… - intentó explicarse. - ¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo!

- ¿Frente al espejo? – Shaka intervino. – Linda canción por cierto… pero… ¿alguna vez has visto el video?

- No. ¿Por qué? – preguntó el gemelo.

- Por nada… no lo hagas. – sonrió. – Aún así me gusta esa canción. – dijo el Caballero de Virgo, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza al ritmo del coro.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – habló por fin Milo. – Es muy buena. Yo siempre la pongo antes de mis entrenamientos. Me hace sentir sexy. No tengo idea de lo que dice pero debe hablar de músculos, torsos y mucha hombría. – sonrió, orgulloso y se acercó al gemelo. – Saga me la pidió y le presté mi ipod… ya saben… el que gané en la rifa de año nuevo… - soltó una tímida sonrisa para después comenzar a carcajearse. - ¡Qué ingenuos! – rió más fuerte y colocó sus manos en la cintura. - ¡No puedo creer que Shion me haya encargado ponerle nombre de nuevo a los papelitos! – continuó carcajeándose para sorpresa de los demás.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Milo? ¿Papelitos? ¿Rifa? – cuestionó el Dragón.

- De nada… - el escorpión se quitó una lágrima de su ojo. – En fin… necesito mi ipod, tenemos que escoger la canción para nuestro súper nado sincronizado. – sonrió, coqueto. – El walkman de Shura es una porquería… ni siquiera tiene pilas recargables. ¿Quién demonios se lo regaló? ¡El ser más tacaño del mundo, seguramente! ¡No podemos escuchar música a menos que tengas los jodidos audífonos! Al menos mi ipod se puede conectar a unas malditas bocinas… – soltó, molesto y le arrebató el ipod a Saga. – Me gustaría platicar más con ustedes pero mi equipo está perdido sin mí. ¡Nos vemos! - se despidió y se encaminó a la salida del templo.

- ¿Era necesario eso? – gruñó, indignado, Aioros. – Yo le compré ese walkman a Shura. – se cruzó de brazos. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que Saga tosió intencionalmente para llamar la atención de los demás.

- ¿Y a qué debo su grata visita? – preguntó el guardián de Géminis con una tierna sonrisa.

- Pues venimos a entrenar para voleibol, ¿recuerdas? – contestó, alegre, Mu.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué tonto soy! ¡Pasen por favor! – les hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercaran.

- Pero ya entramos… - contestó Shiryu.

- Pero por favor, tomen asiento…- sonrió más y señaló la sala. - ¿Desean algo? ¿Agua, té, refresco?

- Lo que deseo es que te pongas la camisa… - comentó Shaka, aventándole con asco la prenda. – No le haría mal una lavadita de vez en cuando… - los demás caballeros rieron ante el comentario pero se callaron en seguida al notar el semblante serio del Santo de Géminis.

- Shaka, este es un buen momento para disculparte… - susurró Aioros, nervioso, pero volteó sorprendido al notar cómo de repente Saga soltaba una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Tienes razón, Shaka! – rió Saga aún sosteniendo la camisa. - ¡Está puerquísima! ¡Qué pena!

- ¿Saga? – preguntaron al unísono. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Pero claro que estoy bien! – contestó, alegre, tomando asiento y poniéndose de nuevo su camisa. - ¿Por qué preguntan?

- Pues es muy raro que te encuentres tan alegre y que no te estés gritando con tu hermano… - contestó Shaka. – Por cierto… ¿dónde está?

- ¿Quieren té? – preguntó de repente. – Les traeré un poco.

- Pero y Kanon… - titubeó Shaka.

- Lo maté… - todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados y Saga se carcajeó. – No es cierto… en realidad no sé. – admitió una risita. – Esta mañana me levanté y no estaba… de hecho siento una carga menos… no me siento frustrado, no he gritado para nada, usé el baño primero y nadie se comió mi desayuno. – se estiró con alegría y los miró, sonriente. - Permítanme, iré por su té. – el gemelo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez ahí, comenzó a preparar la bebida y a pesar de que no podía ver a sus visitas, les habló a lo lejos. - ¿No han notado lo bello que está el día? Hace rato me despertó el hermoso canto de un pajarito… y entonces me dije: ¿por qué no cantar con él, Saga? Y… ¡Oh, sorpresa! Lo hice… me sentí Fiona… ya saben… la de Shrek. Sólo que a mí no me explotó el pájaro… me refiero al animal… yo estoy completo. – se escuchó la carcajada de Aioros. – Por cierto… ¿vieron el cielo esta mañana? Era de un color intenso y bello…

- Sí, Saga… era azul. - contestó Mu. Saga salió de la cocina con una tetera y cinco tazas. Le sirvió su ración a cada uno y tomó asiento junto a Shaka.

- ¿Más té? – preguntó, sosteniendo la tetera.

- Aún no lo pruebo… - titubeó Shaka.

- Cuando quieras más… tú dime. – habló con una sonrisa.

- No quisiera molestar… - Shaka intentó alejarse, discretamente del gemelo.

- Shaka… nada podría molestarme ahora… - sonrió, acercándose más. - Kanon no está… se respira tranquilidad en este templo… siento tanta paz interior… ¿seguros que no quieren más tecito?

- Pues si no es molestia, yo sí le entro… - comentó Shiryu, sentándose a lado de Saga y estirando su brazo con la taza. - ¡Llénala!

- ¡Ah! Estos Caballeritos de Bronce… ¡Míralo, Aioros! ¿No es simpático? – exclamó, sirviéndole más té. – Chicos… sé que no se los sigo muy a menudo pero…

- ¡YA LLEGUÉ! – gritó una voz a la entrada del templo. - ¡EL LIDER DEL EQUIPO TIENE HAMBRE, SAGA! ¡ALIMÉNTAME! – Kanon se acercó con una sonrisa y se tumbó en el mueble en medio de Mu y Aioros. Todos saludaron al ex Caballero de Poseidón y voltearon a ver a Saga que estaba a punto de romper la tetera, mirando hacia la nada mientras vertía el líquido hirviendo en las piernas del chino.

- Saga… - se quejó el Dragón. - Mis piernas. Ya con eso… ¡YAAAAAAA!

- ¿Qué? – Saga dio un respingo y soltó la tetera que cayó al suelo. Después miró a su hermano y parpadeó varias veces sin creer lo que veía. – Qué curioso… pareciera que Kanon está aquí… - pensó en voz alta, agachándose para levantar la tetera.

- Pero sí es él… - intervino Aioros que era abrazado por Kanon.

- Saga… - el gemelo menor se puso de pie, se acercó y lo tomó cariñosamente por el hombro con una tierna sonrisa. - ¡Pero apúrate, mi rey! ¡Hazme de desayunar! – ordenó, Kanon, tronando los dedos mientras a Saga le daba un tic en el ojo y sin darse cuenta rompía la tetera en mil pedazos con sus manos.

- ¡Imbécil! – exclamó Kanon. - ¡Era la tetera de nuestra madre! ¡El último legado de la familia! ¡Y tú lo rompes, animal!

- ¿Qué? – contestó Saga, atontado.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Qué bestia eres! ¡No te puedo dejar un ratito solo porque haces un desastre! ¡A ver cómo le haces, animal! ¡Me pegas esa tetera! ¡La quiero como nueva! ¡Y no sé te olvide mi desayuno! - Saga se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina con rapidez. - ¡Qué bárbaro! – soltó Kanon, cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Por cosas así prefiero estar en Cabo Sunión ahogándome! – negó con la cabeza.

- No queremos ocasionales más problemas… - comentó Mu, poniendo la taza de té en la mesita. – Podemos volver mañana. Creo que los hermanos deben estar solos… - miró a los demás que asintieron rápidamente con sus cabezas.

- ¡No digas tonterías, hombre sin cejas! – dijo, burlonamente. Aioros escupió su té y Shaka no disimuló su risa cuando vio a Shiryu tallándose sus piernas quemadas.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así! – se quejó el lemuriano. - ¡¿Qué no le tienes respeto a nadie?!

- Cómo sea… espérenme aquí. – se dirigió a la cocina. – Voy por la nena de mi hermana para que me haga de desayunar y luego nos iremos a entrenar. – se encaminó hacia la cocina. - ¡Saga! ¿Cómo vas? ¿Y mi desayuno? – los cuatro caballeros se quedaron en la sala nuevamente esperando y oyendo la futura discusión de los gemelos.

- ¿Tu desayuno?

- Sí, hermanito. Mi desayuno. – respondió Kanon.

- ¡Aquí está tu desayuno! – se escuchó un golpe y varios platos cayendo. ¡Trágatelo!

- ¡Idiota, fallaste! – dijo, victorioso.

- ¡Aquí está el postre! – soltó, furioso. - ¡Con todo mi amor!

- Espera, Saga… ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! ¡Baja ese horno ahora mismo!

- ¡Atrápalo! – oyeron otro golpe más fuerte. - ¡Y no olvides tu maldita tetera!

**Mientras en la sala…**

- Saga prepara muy bien el té… - comentó Shaka, bebiendo de su tacita. – Algo dulce para mí gusto… pero me agrada… - los demás asintieron y bebieron el tibio líquido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Después de media hora de pelea, Saga y Kanon regresaron a la sala para reunirse con su equipo. El gemelo mayor le colocaba una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza de su hermano.

- Perdóname, Kanon. – se disculpó, mientras se acercaban al sofá y hacía presión en el visible chichón de su gemelo. – Creí que atraparías el horno…

- Lo hubiera atrapado si no me hubieras lanzado la cafetera… - respondió, molesto. - ¡Auch! ¡Con cuidado! – se quejó. - ¡Dame eso! ¡Me puedo curar yo solo! ¡Ya bastante daño me has hecho! – se quejó, indignado, arrebatándole la bolsita de hielo.

- Ya te dije que lo siento… - se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia otro lado. - ¡Pero fue tu culpa!

- Por favor no empiecen otra vez… - dijo Shaka, mientras rodaba los ojos con visible fastidio. – Las primeras quinientas veces fue divertido… pero ya me estoy cansando.

- Shaka tiene razón. – apoyó Shiryu. – Arreglen esto de una vez y vámonos. – hizo una pausa y se observó sus piernas. – Bueno… espero que la disculpa sea larga porque tengo que esperar a que mis piernas recuperen su movilidad…

- ¡Dense prisa! – exclamó Aioros. – Sólo tenemos unos días para practicar y no sé cómo rayos lo haremos porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo jugar voleibol…

- ¡Aja! – sonrió, alegre, el gemelo menor. – Sabía que la victoria de este equipo dependía de mí… su líder. – Saga rodó los ojos al escuchar eso pero no dijo nada. – Me levanté muy temprano para ir a Rodorio… para variar todos me confundieron con Saga ¡Qué raro! ¡Casi me besaban los pies! Incluso unas chicas me dieron su teléfono… pero me empezaron a aventar tomates los malditos cuando se enteraron que yo era Kanon… - volteó a ver a su hermano. – Tráeme más hielo, ¿no? – Saga gruñó y sin más se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Y cómo supieron que tú eras Kanon? – preguntó, curioso, Mu.

- ¡El idiota de Ángelo gritó mi nombre! ¡Y no conforme empezó a llamarme "gemelo malvado"! – soltó, imitando una voz aguda y chillona flexionando los dedos de ambas manos. – Pero en fin… después de huir de la multitud enfurecida, me encontré en una librería y pregunté si tenían relacionado con el voleibol y me dieron esto… - les aventó un pequeño libro que atrapó Aioros.

- ¡Kanon! ¡La portada está llena de tinta! – se quejó, mientras se limpiaba sus manos manchadas en su camisa. Finalmente Saga regresó y le azotó la bolsita de hielo en su chichón.

- ¡Ahí está tu hielo! – tomó asiento al lado de su hermano y vio curioso el libro que sostenía el arquero.

- Tú siempre tan lindo, animal. – soltó, molesto. – Pero bueno, Aioros… te decía, está mojadito porque no tenía título y yo lo bauticé… y lo llamé "El manual de Kanon".

- ¡Claro! ¡El burro por delante! – sonrió, burlonamente, el gemelo mayor.

- No seas tonto, Saga… si así fuera te hubiera puesto a ti… - le sacó la lengua. - ¡Pero qué esperamos! ¡Ábrelo! ¡Y dinos qué es lo primero que hay que hacer! – Aioros obedeció y leyó la primera página.

- Según esto… - sintió la mirada del gemelo menor. – Perdón… según "El manual de Kanon", lo primero que se necesita para jugar voleibol es ropa cómoda… - no pudo continuar pues se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Kanon.

- ¡Compras! – se puso de pie y le aventó su bolsita de hielo a Saga. - ¡Nos vamos a Rodorio! ¡Ahora que recuerdo vi una tienda de llamada "Deportes Galáctica"!

- ¡Pues no se diga más! Debemos comprar algo cómodo y adecuado… - apoyó Aioros.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – apoyó Shaka, poniéndose de pie. – Ya me hace falta una túnica y unas chanclitas nuevas… - todos se le quedaron viendo con una gotita sudor en la frente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Chanclitas? – soltó Kanon, dándose un golpe en la frente. – No, mí querido Shaka. Piensa en grande… compraremos el equipo más caro que haya en Rodorio.

- ¿Y de dónde nos sacamos el dinero, idiota? – preguntó, molesto, Saga.

- ¡Pues con esto! – exclamó, contento y se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo. - ¡TARJETA POSEIDÓN: SÓLO PARA DIOSES CONOCEDORES!

- ¿Te prestó su tarjeta de crédito? – preguntó, incrédulo, Shiryu.

- Si con prestar te refieres a tomarla sin que él se diera cuenta. – sonrió, coqueto. – Sí... me la prestó.

- ¡Carajo, Kanon! ¡Le robaste la tarjeta a Poseidón! – lo empujó, molesto.

- Saga… lo manipulé a mi antojo… ¿tú crees que robarle una tarjeta de crédito iba a ser difícil? – dijo, sonriente. – Además, quiero darle en donde más le duele. ¡Ándale hermanito! ¡No te hagas del rogar! ¡Te voy a consentir! – le meneó la tarjeta frente a sus ojos. - ¿Te acuerdas de la playera de Adidas firmada por tu ídolo Zidane? – Saga asintió. - ¡La podemos comprar! – dijo Kanon, tomándolo por los hombros y saltando con alegría. – Tal vez yo me compre una armadura de oro.

- Está bien… - suspiró, resignado. – Pero yo la guardo. – Saga le arrebató la tarjeta.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Aioros. - ¡A Rodorio!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Después de varias horas de compras, los seis caballeros retornaban felices cargados de muchas bolsas al Santuario. Al llegar a la entrada del Templo de Aries, se adentraron a la sala y comenzaron a sacar todo lo que habían comprado.

- ¿Creen que pueda usar este _Giorgio Armani_ en las reuniones con el Patriarca? – preguntó Kanon, sacando el costoso traje, todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué? ¡Ustedes tienen armaduras doradas! ¡Y yo ya estoy harto de este uniforme de esclavo! Lo único que me preocupa es que Camus no entre en este _Bottega Veneta._ Porque si no le queda, con toda la pena… lo tendré que usar yo… ¿tú qué opinas, Saga? – preguntó, al ver a su hermano usando su nueva playera firmada por Zidane.

- ¿Qué haremos con estas dos teles de pantalla plana, Kanon? – cuestionó, tallándose la barbilla Saga. – No me dijiste que habías comprado este Wii U. ¿Y este kit para cuidado de cabello?

- Momentito… - intervino Mu. – Una tele es mía y el Wii es para mí Kiki. – aclaró, cargando las cajas de ambos aparatos. – ¡Ah! Se olvidaba, el shampoo y todo eso es para Shion… ya saben lo delicado que es con su cabello… esa melena tan hermosa no se logra tan fácilmente…

- ¡Me encantaron las esculturas de oro que compré! – exclamó Shiryu, contento. – Espero que a mi maestro Dohko le guste esta estatua de tigre tallada en oro.

- Yo creo que sí le gustará… ¡cómo a mi me encanta mi arco de caoba tallado a mano! ¡Increíble! ¡Ya quiero competir con esta belleza! – soltó, abrazando su nuevo arco. – Espero que a Aioria le guste este blackberry… no tendrá señal pero se verá bonito… ¡Ah! acuérdenme de darle a Shura su ipod touch en presencia de Milo. ¿Por cierto, alguien le compró algo al bicho?

- ¡Él se ha ganado todas las rifas! – soltó Kanon. – No necesita ningún obsequio. ¡Ay, cómo me encanta mi traje! – el gemelo menor abrazó su nuevo conjunto.

- ¡Y esta vajilla _Stravaganza _de 68 piezas es un encanto! – dijo Shaka, alegre. – Como Ángelo y Olle siempre me visitan les daré unos cuantos platos a cada uno…

- ¡Qué cosas tan geniales nos compramos! – comentó Shiryu, emocionado. – ¡Ahora hay que dejar todo aquí, sacar los uniformes e irnos a entrenar! – todos se le quedaron viendo al Dragón y gritaron al unísono:

- ¡LOS UNIFORMES! ¡EL EQUIPO DE VOLEIBOL… NO LO COMPRAMOS!

- ¡Carajo! ¡Ya decía yo que algo se nos había olvidado! – se quejó Saga.

- Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo… apresúrense antes de que Poseidón se dé cuenta y cancele la tarjeta. – tajó Kanon y seguido por los demás caballeros se dirigieron de nuevo a Rodorio.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una vez en Rodorio, los Santos de Athena, liderados por Kanon, se encaminaron hacia la famosa tienda de "Deportes Galáctica".

- Bien chicos… aquí es… - soltó Kanon con las manos en su cintura. – La tienda de deportes más exageradamente cara de toda Grecia. – hizo una pausa y miró a sus compañeros. - ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Entremos de una vez! Pero primero debemos organizarnos… - vio a Mu y a Shaka. – Ustedes vayan a la sección de tenis deportivos… que no les importe el precio. – enfocó su mirada al arquero y a Shiryu. – Ustedes serán los encargados de ir por las medias, rodilleras y el equipaje de calentamiento. ¡Ah! Y no se olviden de unos balones. – les sonrió y abrazó a Saga. – Mi hermanito y yo nos encargaremos de la camisa y los pantalones. – antes de separarse, Shaka tomó por el brazo a Kanon.

- No escojas algo tan caro… - soltó el santo de la sexta casa.

- ¡Mira quién lo dice! – se defendió el gemelo. - ¡El que se atascó con una vajilla para 68 personas! – Shaka se sonrojó y carraspeó.

- Lo que quiero decir es que… - volvió a carraspear. – … el uniforme no nos hará mejores jugadores…

- Pero nos hará ver mejor… - replicó Kanon.

- La belleza se encuentra en el interior, querido amigo…

- ¡Eso es algo feo que dice la gente para hacer sentir mejor a las personas, Shaka! – se defendió Kanon, mostrando una sonrisa burlona. El hindú se dio por vencido y suspiró resignado. Una vez terminada aquella conversación, los caballeros se dividieron y cada pareja se dirigió a una sección diferente.

**Sección de tenis deportivos**

Mu y Shaka se encontraban observando el aparador con la gran diversidad de zapatos deportivos. El Santo de Virgo tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el cristal y su cara se tornó frustrada al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Esos tenis me gustan, Shaka. – soltó Mu, señalando un par de tenis rojos. - ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Te gusta alguno?

- No veo las chanclitas por ningún lado… - el lemuriano se aguantó la risa y lo tomó del hombro.

- Necesitamos tenis, Shaka. – soltó Mu. - Así que olvídate de ellas porque aunque vendieran no creo que sean como te gustan… con su mecatito incluido.

- Pero nunca me he puesto tenis, Mu. No sé amarrarlos – se quejó. – Sólo tengo mis sandalias y mis botas doradas. ¿Crees que a Athena le moleste que juegue voleibol con las botas de mi armadura?

- No te preocupes, amigo, - sonrió el ariano. – Yo te ayudaré… siempre lo hago con Kiki y…

- Buenos días… ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? ¿Buscan algo en particular? – preguntó, amablemente el trabajador de la tienda.

- ¿Sólo tiene aquellos tenis de ese color? – preguntó Mu, señalando el par de tenis rojos.

- Le preguntaré al jefe… nos acaban de llegar nuevos modelos… permítanme iré por ellos. – el trabajador se retiró hacia la caja en donde estaba el dueño. - Don Ramón… en el aparador hay dos personas que quieren los nuevos modelos que nos llegaron…

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó el señor Ramón.

- Por allá. - señaló a Mu y a Shaka que estaban de espaldas. - ¿Podría ayudarme a atenderlos? En lo que voy por los modelos…

- ¿Te refieres a la chica rubia de caderas anchas? – en ese momento Mu giró el rostro levemente para decirle algo a Shaka. - ¿Al lado de la linda pelimorada que no se sabe depilar la ceja?

- Pero señor… ellos no son… - el jefe lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes… yo las atenderé… tómate tu tiempo. – dijo, acomodándose el traje y pasando una mano por su cabeza pelona. Después sacó un cepillito y se peinó el bigotito.

- ¿Qué piensas de aquellos? – preguntó Mu, enseñándole a Shaka otro par de tenis.

- Señoritas… - se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Don Ramón, al sentirse ignorado, alzó el tono de su voz. - ¡Buenos días! ¡Bienvenidas a la tienda de "Deportes Galáctica"! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

- ¿Disculpe…? - contestó Shaka, dándose la vuelta con la voz más varonil del mundo y dejando a Don Ramón completamente pálido y avergonzado por su intento de conquista.

- Usted debe ser el jefe… - intervino un muy masculino Mu para decepción del pobre dueño.

- Sí… soy yo… - carraspeó. – Síganme por favor (T^T)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Sección de balones**

- ¡Aioros, detente! – gritó Shiryu. - ¡Pon ese balón en dónde estaba! – exclamó mientras observaba al arquero jugar con unos niños que estaban en la tienda con diferentes tipos de balones. - ¡Ya tenemos todo! ¡Alcancemos a los demás!

- ¡Relájate, Shiryu! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Todo estará bien mientras no rompa nada...! – exclamó, rebotando el balón. - ¡Ahora observa cómo se encesta! – el arquero lanzó la pelota hacía la canasta pero como no traía sus lentes, el balón atravesó un gran ventanal de la tienda. Shiryu cerró los ojos al escuchar el estruendo y sintió cómo era jalado por el mayor. - ¡Corre, corre, corre! – decía Aioros, divertido y alejándose del lugar. - ¡Paguemos esto y larguémonos de aquí! – una vez afuera de la tienda, Aioros no disimuló una carcajada mientras el pobre Shiryu trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! – exclamó el Dragón. - ¡Atravesaste una ventana! ¡Pudiste haber matado a alguien!

- Sólo intentaba recuperar mi infancia perdida. – respondió, indignado. - ¡Perdóname! ¡A diferencia de ti, yo estuve muerto por trece años!

- Si lo que quieres es jugar… - soltó, molesto, el chino. – Por allá hay un parquecito… con columpios y todo…

- Corrección… perdí mi adolescencia no mi infancia… - entrecerró sus ojos. – Pero podemos jugar fútbol con esos chicos… - señaló a un grupito de pubertos jugando en una cancha. - ¿Qué dices? – preguntó, mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Si no te molesta perder… ¡Vamos!

- ¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras! – ambos corrieron hacia el parque para divertirse… aunque fuera un rato.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Sección de ropa deportiva masculina**

- Me llevo éste, éste, éste, éste, ¡Oh! también éste… - decía Kanon, aventando ropa hacia su hermano que cargaba en sus brazos una montaña de prendas, cortesía de su gemelo.

- ¿Todo esto usaremos? – preguntó, cansado, Saga. Kanon soltó una carcajada y siguió aventándole ropa.

- ¿Bromeas? Todo eso me lo voy a probar… tengo que asegurarme de que el líder del equipo se vea bien…

- ¿Líder? – Saga entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Dije líder? ¡Me refería a todo el equipo! No te preocupes, hermanito… si se me ve bien a mí… supongo que a ti igual…

- Como sea… - soltó, molesto, acercándose a los probadores.

- Bueno… tú quédate aquí. – dijo, agarrando algo de ropa. – Iré a ponerme esto. – y sin más se adentro a los probadores.

- Iré a buscar una camisa para mí… - soltó el gemelo. – Ahora vengo, Kanon. – se alejó del lugar sin saber que su hermano no lo había escuchado.

No muy lejos de ahí una extraña "mujer" se encontraba acomodando las prendas que se habían quedado en los probadores cuando escuchó una voz muy masculina que le llamó la atención. Movió ligeramente la cortina y observó al hermoso hombre hablar consigo mismo, modelando frente al espejo.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡No cabe duda de que entre estos mortales, yo soy un dios! – exclamó, orgulloso al probarse una licra roja muy ajustada. - ¿En qué estaba pensando Saga cuando me encerró en Cabo Sunión? – se preguntó, inflando su pecho, orgulloso, para después hacer las típicas poses de un fisicoculturista. – El mundo se perdió de mucho durante trece años… ¡Ay, Kanon! Tienes todo… belleza, talento, inteligencia… no, no, no, no… - siguió posando frente al espejo. - ¿Quién es el macho aquí? – la mujer que seguía espiando enajenada se tuvo que alejar cuando vio a alguien idéntico a él acercarse. – Oye Kanon… ¿qué opinas de estas playeras? ¿LA roja o la azul…? – entró como si nada al probador para posteriormente ser atacado por un par de ganchos que se incrustaron en su cabeza.

- ¡Carajo, Saga! – soltó, molesto el gemelo. - ¡¿Qué no puedo tener un poco de privacidad?! – Kanon le comenzó a arrojar más ganchos. - ¡De todos los probadores, te tenías que meter al mío!

- ¡Ya cállate, vanidoso! – se defendió. - ¡No tienes nada que no haya visto antes! ¡Por si se te olvidó, somos gemelos! – se defendió, tratando de quitarse el gancho de la cabeza.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – gritó, furioso.

- Ya voy, ya voy… - se quejó el gemelo mayor y se salió del probador, dejando a Kanon completamente solo.

- Ahora sí… ¿en dónde estaba? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

- En que eras hermoso… - escuchó una voz masculina queriendo sonar femenina. No supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar hasta que sintió un par de enormes brazos peludos tomarlo por la cintura.

- ¡SAGAA! – gritó fuertemente. Su hermano no tardó ni un segundo en aparecer.

- ¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?! – preguntó, entrando al probador pero calló al ver al menor siendo estrujado por un intento de mujer. - ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANO! – justo en ese momento Kanon le dio un puñetazo al ser. - ¿Kanon, estás bien? – se acercó, alarmado, a su hermano que estaba verde de la cara. - ¡¿Kanon?!

- Esa cosa... me toqueteó… - titubeó, nervioso y asqueado por el anterior contacto. De repente, el ente se puso de pie mientras se sobaba su ojo morado y veía a ambos gemelos. – No me toques o te hago pedazos…

- ¡Uy, qué suerte! ¡Veo doble! – se acercó con la intención de abrazar a Saga.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – y sin más le soltó un puñetazo en el otro ojo. Al escuchar el escándalo, los gerentes del lugar arribaron a la escena y sujetaron a Saga que estaba a punto de destrozar el lugar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Una vez aclarado todo este mal entendido… le pedimos una disculpa a nombre de toda la tienda… para compensarlo de este traumático momento… toda su compra será gratis… y tú... – señaló a la mujer. – Pídeles una disculpa… - la "mujer" apenas se iba a disculpar cuando otro estruendoso ruido se escuchó en el local. Todos corrieron a ver qué pasaba. Saga y Kanon abrieron los ojos como platos al observar cómo Shion trataba de alcanzar a Kiki que se había subido al estante más grande de la tienda.

- ¡Bájate de ahí, Kiki! – gritaba, furioso. - ¡No me obligues a subir por ti! ¡Sabes que lo haré!

- ¡Mire este balón, Shion! – contestó sin bajarse. - ¡Nada más lo agarro y me bajo!

- ¡Nada de nada, Kiki! ¡Bájate! ¡Ya sabía que tanto chocolate te iba a poner hiperactivo!

- Bueno… - se quejó, desilusionado y sin más saltó para sorpresa de todos. - ¡Atrápeme, Shion! – el lemuriano corrió desesperado pero Saga fue más rápido y lo atrapó… milagrosamente.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el gerente.

- Sí… sí… - respondió Shion. – Ya se pueden ir… - los trabajadores asintieron y se retiraron.

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí, Shion? – preguntó Saga, aún cargando a Kiki.

- Pues a Athena se le ocurrió ponerme como árbitro en todos los juegos… y estaba buscando mi uniforme. ¿Y ustedes?

- Buscábamos nuestro uniforme pero tuvimos un pequeño percance… - volteó a ver a su hermano que se encontraba demasiado callado en un rincón. – Kanon, no exageres… ya ven…. – el gemelo bajó a Kiki y tomó a Kanon por el hombro. – Anda… vete a probar más ropa…- el ex Caballero de Poseidón sólo lo pudo mirar con odio. – Por cierto Shion… ¿Cómo vas a pagar todo?

- Esa es una buena pregunta, Saga. – sonrió, orgulloso. – Y me merece una respuesta igual de buena… - Shion sacó de su túnica una tarjeta dorada.

- Es la tarjeta de crédito de Athena… - al fin habló Kanon.

- Sólo para dioses conocedores… - sonrió, cómplice, el ariano, completando la frase.

- No puedo creerlo… - Saga se sobó la frente. - ¿Tu también, Shion?

- ¿Yo también qué? - cuestionó el Patriarca, confundido.

- Te robaste la tarjeta de Athena…

- Saga… robar es una palabra muy fuerte… la tomé prestada… algo completamente diferente. Además, el sueldo de Patriarca no es muy bueno… apenas me alcanza para subsistir… – explicó, indignado. El gemelo rodó los ojos. – ¿Y ustedes con qué pagarán?

- Bueno… nosotros… - titubeó cuando al fin Kanon se acercó y metió la mano en sus bolsillos. - ¿Qué haces, animal?

- Tomo la tarjeta, tonto… - se explicó, cuando la sintió en su mano se la mostró, orgulloso a Shion. - ¡Mira nada más, Shion!

- ¿Una tarjeta de Poseidón? ¿Te robaste una tarjeta de Poseidón? – preguntó, incrédulo.

- Querido Shion… no es sólo una tarjeta… es LA TARJETA de Poseidón.

- ¡Hijo mío! – soltó el Patriarca, abrazando a Kanon. – Te enseñé bien… - el gemelo correspondió el abrazo y Saga gruñó, molesto.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Ya terminaron? - todos voltearon a ver a Aioros y a Shiryu acercándose a ellos. - ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Shaka y Mu ya están a fuera… - Shion carraspeó para hacerse notar. – Disculpe, Patriarca… - soltó el arquero. - ¿Cómo le va? – hizo una reverencia junto con Shiryu.

- Bien... bien, muchacho… me saludan a Mu… el ingrato… el que no viene a saludarme. – contestó, indignado y fingiendo tristeza.

- Pero Patriarca… él no sabe que usted está aquí…

- No lo defiendas, Aioros… déjalo… vámonos, Kiki – dijo, tomando al pequeño de las manitas. - ¿Crees que haya sección de réferis? – y así ambos lemurianos se fueron.

- Bueno… después de este incómodo momento… debemos irnos… - soltó el arquero.

- Está bien… sólo iremos a que nos empaquen esto… - respondió Saga.

- ¿No lo pagarán? – indagó el arquero.

- Tuvimos un incidente… y resulta que la ropa es gratis…

- ¿Qué incidente?

- Sin comentarios… - intervino Kanon.

Una vez en la caja, Kanon colocó toda la ropa y esperó a que la señorita que estaba de espaldas se dignara a voltearse.

- Señorita…disculpe… – habló amablemente el castaño. - ¿Podría empacarnos esto? - la robusta mujer se dio vuelta y se sorprendió igual que Aioros al encontrarse nuevamente.

- ¿Tú? – exclamaron la mujer y Aioros al unísono, señalándose.

- ¡¿TÚ?! – Soltó, molesto, Kanon apunto de golpearla pero siendo detenido por su hermano. - ¡Esa cosa intentó violarme!

- Momentito mi rey…tengo nombre y es Roxane. – contestó, ofendida y con un ojo morado, cortesía de Saga.

- ¿Te intentó violar? – preguntó, intrigado, el arquero. – Pero…usted trabajaba en la óptica "El cosmos". Es más, intentó seducir a mi amigo…

- ¿A quién? – preguntaron los gemelos.

- A Shura… - Aioros los volteó a ver. – Ella besó a Shura en toda la cara…

- ¿Con qué así se llama? – preguntó, sonriente. - ¡Era todo un papucho! Difícil de roer… pero bien se dice que lo bueno cuesta. Además él empezó a coquetearme…

- ¡¿Shura?! – soltó Kanon, molesto. - ¡¿A caso está ciego?! ¡¿Qué no le vio su manzanota colgante?! – le preguntó al arquero, el cual solamente se encogió de hombros. - ¡No necesitas tener una excelente vista para darte cuenta de que esto es hombre! ¡Carajo, Aioros! ¡Míralo nada más!

- Pues a tu amiguito no pareció importarle… - se defendió con una melodiosa voz.

- ¡Los espero afuera! ¡Con permiso, señor! – gritó Kanon

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Escorpio**

- ¡ACHUUUUU! – estornudó fuertemente el peninsular.

- Salute… - soltó Ángelo.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó Aioria.

- Nada… es cómo si alguien estuviera hablando de mí… - contestó, tallándose la nariz irritada.

- Debe ser el clima… - sonrió Milo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Mientras tanto con Shion…**

- ¡¿Cómo que no tiene una playera con rayas más delgadas?! – gritó, furioso, el Patriarca.

- Lo lamento, señor… así es el uniforme de los árbitros… - trató de explicar el trabajador.

- ¡¿Qué no ve lo gordo que estoy?! – se quejó y se agarró su perfecto lavadero. - ¡Apenas entro en esta playera!

- Bueno señor… usted me pidió talla extra chica…

- ¿Ya ve? ¡Estoy gordo! – exclamaba, molesto, mientras Kiki sólo veía la escena, confundido.

- Señor… permítame el atrevimiento… pero se ve muy bien… está muy bien conservado… ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿18?

- ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué no hay verdaderos hombres aquí?! ¡Siempre me andan coqueteando! ¡Quítese! – exclamó, furioso, arrebatándole la camisa. - ¡Vámonos, Kiki! ¡Ya veré después como entro en esto! ¡Estos empleados y sus confiancitas!

- Sí, maestro Shion… - lo tomó de la mano. – Acuérdese que hay que tomarle la foto al equipo de voleibol.

- ¡La foto! – soltó, sorprendido. - ¡Apúrate, Kiki! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una vez en el templo de Shaka, los caballeros decidieron que lo mejor sería practicar en los Sales Gemelos del sexto templo.

- Esto me trae tantos recuerdos… - comentó Shaka con los ojos cerrados. – Sería muy irónico el que Shura y Camus estuvieran aquí también, ¿no crees, Saga?

- Preferiría no pensar en eso… - contestó el gemelo mayor. – Mejor empecemos…

- ¡Aioros, mi manual! – el arquero rodó los ojos, saco el librito y se lo lanzó. Kanon lo atrapó con facilidad.

- Bien… aquí dice que antes que nada hay que calentar un poco… - comentó hojeando el manual. – Veamos… movimiento _las mulas_… "Espalda contra espalda, los dos sentados tratan de empujarse más allá de la línea de tres metros"… bueno… tomen una pareja y hagámoslo… - los demás asintieron y comenzaron a calentar con los extraños movimientos que indicaba el manual. - ¡Es turno del movimiento de _la oruga_! – gritó Kanon. Todos se tendieron en el suelo apoyados del hombro de su compañero y empezaron una carrera a ver quién llegaba primero. - ¡_Las ranas! – _exclamó Kanon de nuevo. Se pusieron el balón entre las piernas y comenzaron a saltar y dar media vuelta para entregar el balón a su pareja. - ¡_La mosca_! – habló nuevamente. Empezaron a hacerse pases de mano baja mientras un tercero interceptaba los pases. - ¡_La serpiente que se muerde la cola_! – vociferó Kanon, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

- ¡¿En serio, Kanon?! – miró, molesto a su hermano. - ¡Yo no voy a hacer más estupideces! ¡¿Qué no hay otra cosa que no tenga el maldito nombre de un animal?! ¡Carajo!

- ¡Aquí lo dice, idiota! – se defendió el menor. - ¡No te quejes! ¡Por tu culpa perderemos! ¡Cómo me gustaría tener un hermano más útil! – gruñó, dándole la espalda y acercándose a sus demás compañeros, dejando a Saga completamente solo.

- ¿Y Saga? – preguntó Aioros, mientras seguía con el balón en las piernas y daba saltos. Shaka, Shiryu y Mu lo imitaban.

- ¡Déjalo! ¡Empecemos a jugar! ¡No lo necesitamos!

- Pero…

- ¡Pícale! – dijo, sujetando el balón y tomando posición. – A ver… según esto… - examinó nuevamente las hojas del manual. – Como a ustedes, genios, no se les ocurrió comprar una red… practicaremos así… Aioros ponte allá. – señaló un punto. – Shaka… tú por allá… Mu tú allá… y tú dragoncillo ponte de aquel lado… - y así empezaron a practicar los saques.

- ¡Ahí va, Shaka! – Aioros le aventó el balón al rubio. - ¡Shaka, abre los ojos! – demasiado tarde, el Caballero de la Virgen le había pegado a Mu en vez de al balón.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Haré el _saque flotante_! – gritó Kanon. – Esperen… me equivoqué… creo que ese era _saque de Vela_… - soltó, rascándose la cabeza. - ¿En dónde rayos está Saga?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya lo extrañas? – preguntó, burlonamente, el arquero.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Necesitamos a todo el equipo! ¡Ustedes, sigan entrenando! Yo iré por él… - y sin más el gemelo menor fue en busca de su hermano. Se adentró al Templo de Virgo y siguió el cosmos de Saga.

- ¿Saga? – preguntó, mientras caminaba por los pasillo hasta que al fin lo encontró, sentado en las escalinatas a las afueras de la casa. - ¡Aquí estás, animal!

- Ya lárgate… - escupió sin mirarlo.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – se sentó a su lado. - ¿No piensas venir a practicar?

- No quisiera estorbarte… - dijo, sarcásticamente. – No me gustaría que mi ignorancia afectara a TU equipo…

- ¡Sabes qué todo lo que digo es broma, Saga! – le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- No lo parecía hace rato… - comentó, triste, mirando al suelo. – Pero tienes razón y no quiero que el equipo pierda por mi culpa… - soltó un suspiro resignado.

- No quiero hacerlo sin ti… no sería lo mismo. – se sonrojó. – Si vamos a perder… quiero que sea juntos… como hermanos… aunque me gustaría más ganar… contigo a mi lado, claro.

- Mentiroso… - respondió, serio.

- Imagina que el equipo es un velocista… - Saga se le quedó viendo con cara de ¿what? – Sólo imagina que Mu y Shaka son los brazos, Aioros es el tronco y Shiryu la cabecita… tú eres la pierna derecha y yo la izquierda… - Saga seguía sin entender. – El velocista no puede correr sin su pierna derecha…

- Pues que se consiga una prótesis… - escupió, molesto.

- Podría, pero no sería lo mismo… y la pierna izquierda se rehúsa a correr sin su compañera… tal vez no me entiendas porque este ejemplo es estúpido, lo sé… - se rio de él mismo. – Lo que trato de decirte es que no puedo ni quiero hacer esto sin ti… eres mi otra mitad y eso nunca va a cambiar… - Saga lo miró, sorprendido. – Lamento ser tan yo todo el tiempo… prometo que cambiaré y ya no te gritaré… tanto.

- No quiero que cambies. - contestó.

- Y para que veas que Kanon nunca miente… - le enseñó el manual y sacó un lapicero de su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, curioso.

- La tinta no es muy confiable… el idiota de Aioros se la quitó toda y ya no tiene nombre este manual…

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

- Saga… no soy bueno en estas cosas y me lo estas complicando… - dijo, sonrojado. – Le pondré tu nombre al manual… quiero que tú seas el líder. Además ya me duele la garganta por tanto gritar… - comenzó a escribir en la portada pero Saga se lo quitó. - ¡Oye!

- Si haremos esto… lo haremos juntos, hermanito. – sonrió, mientras escribía algo en el manual. – Listo. – se lo mostró y Kanon sonrió al ver lo que decía: "_EL manual de Kanon y Saga"._

_- _Bien… una vez aclarado esto… ¿nos vamos? – preguntó, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a Saga para levantarse. El mayor aceptó con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó.

- Gracias, Kanon… - el menor correspondió el abrazo. – Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? – el gemelo menor carraspeó y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- Sí… yo… t-t-también… - tartamudeó, sonrojado. – Bueno ya basta de cursilerías… que nos pueden ver y no quiero perder mi imagen de gemelo malvado…

- Te pasas… - sonrió Saga. Así, ambos hermanos volvieron a entrar al templo y se encontraron con sus compañeros y con Shion que los esperaba impaciente.

- ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó el lemuriano, sosteniendo la cámara. - ¡Párense ahí! ¡No me hagan preguntas! ¡Cállense! ¡Y déjenme tomarles la foto! – todos obedecieron y posaron ante la cámara.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Poseidón.**

- ¡SORRENTO! – gritó, furioso el dios de los mares. - ¡Ven ahora mismo!

- ¿Qué sucede, señor? – preguntó el flautista.

- Me llamaron del banco "El Olimpo" para decirme que mi tarjeta se quedó sin fondos…

- P-p-pero… ¿cómo es eso posible?

- ¡No la encuentro! ¡Ayúdame a buscarla! – ordenó Poseidón.

- ¡Enseguida! – Sorrento comenzó a buscar por todos lados. - ¿No se supone que esa tarjeta tenía demasiado dinero? ¿Cómo es posible que se lo haya gastado todo?

- Al parecer una vajilla de 68 piezas me dio en la torre. – respondió, sudando frío. - ¡Dime quién tenía acceso a mis aposentos!

- El caballero del Dragón Marino, señor… - respondió, temeroso.

- ¡KANON!

Continuará…


	9. El secreto de Ángelo

**¡Hola!**

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capitulo nueve! :D Ay, la verdad no creíamos pasar del primero pero sus comentarios nos animan… como no tienen idea xD

**Glacies rex: **Lo sabemos… el calentamiento de voleibol es algo extraño xD nos alegra que te hayas divertido con el capi y las locuras de Saga y Kanon… y sí Olivia era muy guapa hahaha xD te arrancamos unos suspiros con ella, ¿verdad? Hahaha Ojala leas este capi y te diviertas mucho! Porque sale nuestro querido Shura ^^

**Gigichiba: **¡Hasta nuestro querido Shaka tiene sus caprichos! Haha mil gracias por ponernos en favoritos ^^ esperamos que leas este capi ¡saludos!

**Shiryudm: **¡Ay, dios! Traspasamos la barrera del idioma! :D lamentamos contestarte en español… pero nuestro francés no es muy bueno… Era francés ¿verdad? Hahaha lol xD el punto es mil gracias por tu review… según lo que entendimos te gustó el fic… y no te preocupes trataremos de que Shiryu se lleve mejor con los dorados :D Si entendimos mal tu coment… estamos dispuestas a demandar a nuestro maestro de idiomas! Hahaha ¡saludos!

**Tamiblue**: ¡Holaaaa! Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi ^^ Ojala leas este y te guste y le pongas un diez como tú dices xD Tu comentario nos emocionó hahaha es el coment más largo que nos han dado y te lo agradecemos bastante! :D qué bueno que tu hermano también leyera el fic y se divirtiera con él :P y no te preocupes nuestra querida (o) Roxane saldrá en futuros capis haha de eso no hay duda! Le tenemos un cariño especial hahahaha En fin disfruta el capi… ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Vismur: **En efecto… Shaka se atascó con una vajilla carísima haha si lees este capi te darás cuenta porqué haha ¡saludos! ¡gracias por leer!

**Lise: **¡Bienvenida al fic! Nosotras también amamos la relaciones paternales entre los caballeros ^^ Shion y Kiki son un encanto y Camus y Hyoga ¡ni se diga!

**Rafa: **Lamentamos lo de la leche y tu nariz hahaha pero… ¿Quién te manda a comer cada vez que lees nuestras locuras? Hahaha lol haha con respecto a Roxane… sabemos que no es el ser más hermoso del mundo hahaha y si… Don Ramón haha como te darás cuenta no sabemos ponerle nombre a los personajes hahaha Esperamos que sigas con nosotras en este capi… ¡Zalema!

**Eros13**: ¡Bienvenida al fic! Gracias por leernos y sip a los gemelos nomás les faltó decir "te quietecito" hahaha xD y no te preocupes aquí saldrá Afrodita haha ^^

**Ameria Hinatan: **¡Hola! Mil gracias por tus palabras! De verdad nos encanta saber que disfrutas del fic :D y con respecto a Shura… no te preocupes sufrirá igual que todos haha ¡gracias por comentar!

**Auristela Morgan: **¡Querida Auristela! Sabemos que te encanta Ángelo… cha cha cha chán… ¡te dedicaremos este capi! Con mucho, mucho cariño desde México ^^ también saldrá Olle sabemos que son tus favoritos :D esperamos que te guste mucho mucho hahaha y si no lo intentamos… hahaha ^^ ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Ariel de Piscis: **¡Gracias por tu review! Nosotras opinamos lo mismo que tú… tenemos la misma disyuntiva… ¿Saga o Kanon? Mmmmm por eso decidimos amar a los dos por igual hahaha xD y nombre que no te lleven a un psiquiátrico xD si no quién nos comentará haha nos gustan mucho tus reviews hahaha ¡saludos!

**¡ALTO! xD**

El siguiente capítulo será de nuestro hermoso caballero Olle… ya saben con Ikki, Shun y Seiya… el equipo de remo hahaha xD

¡Enjoy!

Atte: La administración (Helena y Francis ¬¬)

Como siempre… si se encuentran las malditas faltas de ortografía… sólo ignórenlas y sigan leyendo hahaha los dedos gordos siguen rebelándose hahaha xD

No olviden dejar uno que otro review… ;) (Y)

**El secreto de Ángelo**

Muy temprano en la mañana, el Caballero de Capricornio descendía las escalinatas con dirección al cuarto templo. Atravesó sin problema alguno las casas restantes, pues los dueños se encontraban entrenando con sus respectivos equipos. Al llegar a su destino, frunció el ceño al ver a Milo y a Aioria, sentados en la entrada del Templo de Cáncer. Se acercó, extrañado a sus amigos los cuales lo recibieron con una sonrisa.

- Buen día. – saludó, educadamente el español con una seña de mano.

- ¿Qué hay, Shura? – respondió el escorpión celeste sin levantarse de su lugar.

- ¡Hasta que te dignaste a llegar! – reclamó el castaño con unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos turquesas.

- Pero si quedamos vernos a las 7 de la mañana. – contestó y miró su reloj de pulsera. – Y déjenme decirles que son las 6:59… no, esperen… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 sip… ahora son las siete en punto. – finalizó con una sonrisa. – Lo que me extraña es que ustedes hayan sido puntuales. – ambos griegos rieron y se miraron cómplices. - ¿Qué hicieron ahora? – preguntó el español, curioso, aún de pie.

- Reté a Aioria. – soltó Milo. – Hicimos una inocente apuesta… el gato tenía que pasar toda la noche aquí afuera sin dormir y como te darás cuenta lo logró. – volteó a ver a su amigo que trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos. – Ahora tendré que limpiar su templo durante un mes… y el de Aioros… y el de Shaka.

- Tú también tienes ojeras… - lo señaló Shura, agachándose un poco para verlo mejor. – Se te ven horribles.

- B-b-bueno… tenía que asegurarme de que no hiciera trampa. – se sonrojó. – Además, me ahorré toda la caminata de mi templo hasta acá. Sin mencionar que Máscara nos vio aquí afuera y se ofreció amablemente a hacernos de desayunar… nos invitó a pasar pero no quisimos entrar sin ti. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa falsa.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, confundido.

- No. – ambos helenos bajaron la mirada. – Ya no sé cuantas horas llevamos aquí sentados… no nos deja entrar y nos amenazó de muerte. – Milo se puso de pie y se acercó al español con desesperación. - ¡Shura, haz algo! – la sacudió de la camisa. – Morimos de hambre y ya no tenemos fuerzas. – comenzó a percibir un delicioso aroma con su respingada nariz. – Y el maldito bastardo está cocinando pizza.

- ¡Él siempre te escucha! – habló por fin Aioria, abrazándolo de una pierna. - ¡Muero de hambre! No quieres dejar a Aioros sin hermano, ¿verdad?

- Está bien… iré. – dijo, resignado. – Pero eso les pasa por hacer apuestas tan estúpidas. – comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada del templo. - ¡Coño! ¡Suéltenme! – exclamó, molesto, pues Milo y Aioria se aferraban cada quien a una pierna.

- ¡O me sueltan o les corto los brazos! – gruñó.

- Ta bueno… - ambos lo soltaron al fin. – Cuando lo convenzas, haznos una señal y nosotros entraremos.

- ¿Una señal?

- ¡Sí! Como en las películas… - rió Milo. – O si no puedes… haz_ el Canto del Clarín._ – respondió, tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Del qué? ¿Y cómo mierda hago eso? – soltó, molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pones tus labios así… - explicó Aioria, poniendo su boca de trompita. – y luego soplas… - intentó silbar pero no pudo y se dio por vencido. – Algo así… lo que pasa es que estoy muy débil…

- Si tuviéramos un poco de esa pizza… - contestó Milo. – Aunque sólo sea una rebanada de esa… - comenzó a babear. – deliciosa. – babeó más. – gloriosa… - se limpió la baba. – enorme pizza…

- ¡¿Pero qué carajos esperas?! – gritó el castaño, mirándolo con enojo. - ¡Entra ya!

- ¡Ya voy! – se quejó y finalmente se adentró al templo. Caminó hasta llegar a la cocina del italiano y se asomó por una pequeña abertura en la puerta. El Santo de Cáncer estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor y cantaba alegremente mientras sacaba su pizza del horno.

- Fortunatissimo per verita! Bravo! – gritaba a todo pulmón alzando la pizza victorioso. - La la la la la la la LA! Fortunatissimo per verita! – olfateó su obra maestra con una sonrisa. - Fortunatissimo per verita! – le colocó unas cuantas especias a su delicioso platillo. - La la la la, la la la la, la la la la la la la LA! ¡Figaro! ¡Figaro! ¡FIGAROOO! – exclamó dando una vuelta de 360º pero se paró en seco cuando vio a Shura que trataba de no reírse frente a él. Ángelo aún seguía con los brazos estirados y con la pizza sobre su cabeza.

- No sabía que cantaras tan bien… - sonrió, burlonamente. – Deberías cantar en ópera, _Pavarotti._ – entrecerró sus ojos. - ¿O prefieres Luciano?

- ¡No digas estupideces! – soltó, sonrojado, colocando la deliciosa pizza en la mesa. – Si no le pones sentimiento no sabrá bien. – se defendió.

- Sólo espera a que los demás se enteren… tienes buena voz, Ángelo.

- ¡Tú le dices a alguien lo que viste y yo personalmente te llevo Yomotsu! O espera… más fácil… - observó su pizza. - ¡Te ensartaré esta pizza y no precisamente por la boca!

- ¡Vale, tío! – alzó ambas manos. – No le diré a nadie. Mejor hagamos algo más productivo y dame un poco de esa pizza… muero de hambre.

- No sé si eres digno de ella… - Ángelo entrecerró sus ojos y vio su platillo con cariño. – Dudo que tu corriente paladar soporte tanta exquisitez… - habló, mientras sacaba un chuchillo y comenzaba a partirla.

- ¡Ya no exageres y dame un jodido pedazo! – soltó, molesto.

- Está bien… - suspiró, resignado. – Toma. – le ofreció una rebana. - ¡_Buon appetito_! – y sin pensarlo dos veces, Shura mordió la rebanada y comenzó a saborearla.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ángelo. Shura no contestó sino que le comenzaron a salir lagrimitas de sus ojos. - ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó, divertido.

- No lo sé… - siguió masticando y cuando se la acabó tomó otro pedazo. – Debe ser la exquisitez… de esta obra maestra… - habló con la boca llena.

- No lo creo… - sonrió, socarronamente. – Debe ser por esto. – dijo, sosteniendo una botella.

- ¿Qué eso? – Shura masticaba la pizza mientras lloraba más fuerte.

- Es salsa extra picante. – se encogió de hombros. – Sólo para hombres. Déjame decirte que el concepto que tenía sobre ti, ha cambiado radicalmente. Hasta Olle aguanta más que tú. – se sentó en la mesa y tomó una rebanada. - ¡Deja de llorar, marica!

- Que no te engañen estas lágrimas… - intentó secárselas. – No es por el picante. – tomó otra rebanada y la sostuvo con ambas manos. – Esta pizza es lo mejor que he probado… ¡confiesa, Ángelo! ¡¿A quién le vendiste tu alma?! ¡Nadie puede cocinar tan bien!

- Nada de almas, idiota. – mordió su rebanada. – Soy italiano… el arte del buen cocinar corre por mis venas. – contestó, orgulloso. – Y si me permites preguntar... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – lo miró, curioso. - ¿No deberías estar con el bicho rastrero y la gata de circo? – Shura se levantó de golpe y se comió su último pedazo de pizza.

- ¡Milo! ¡Aioria! ¡Los había olvidado! ¡¿Qué no te importa el que estén allá afuera muriéndose de hambre?!

- La verdad no… - respondió, tallándose el puente de la nariz.

- ¡Pero están allá afuera! ¡Pasaron toda la noche allí!

- ¿Y eso a mí qué? – mordió otro pedazo. - ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Tuve que salir un par de veces para callarlos! ¡Sus lamentos se escuchaban hasta mi habitación! ¡Si no fuera porque ya no tengo rostros en mi templo, les hubiera aventado unos cuantos!

- Pero… - interrumpió el español.

- Déjame terminar. – lo calló con la mano. – Y decían que los rostros no tenían utilidad. – se sopló el flequillo para después chuparse los dedos. – Delicioso… ¿yo hice esto? – miró su pizza. - ¡Ah, espera! ¡Sí, yo lo hice!

- Pero Ángelo… no puedes ser tan insensible…

- No me conoces… - entrecerró sus ojos. – Pero en fin… los necesito vivos para estas jodidas olimpiadas… ¡qué entren! ¡No puedo creer que esos inútiles hagan apuestas tan estúpidas! ¡Me lo esperaba de Milo pero la gata vive un templo arriba! ¡No hay duda de porqué los dioses piensan que los humanos somos idiotas!

- Entonces les hablaré… – aplaudió, contento, ignorando el comentario anterior – Me dijeron que les avisara con una señal… - Shura se rascó su cabeza.

- ¿Señal? – se puso de pie, molesto. – Ahorita les doy su señal… - y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina. – Estos qué se creen… andarse gritando en mi templo… ¡señal mis hue…! - la voz de Ángelo fue disminuyendo cada vez que se alejaba de la cocina. Después de un extraño silencio, Shura escuchó atento la conversación de su equipo. - ¡A ver ustedes par de infelices! - se escuchó el grito del italiano. - ¡Levántense, carajo! – resonaron un par de golpes y lamentos de Milo y Aioria.

- ¡Auch! ¡En la cara no! – se quejó Milo. - ¡Es lo que me da de comer!

- ¡Ya lo pensarán dos veces antes de hacer apuestas en mi templo! ¡Les voy a enseñar lo que les pasa a los idiotas que osan dormir sin permiso afuera de mi casa!

- Pero Ángelo… era sólo un juego…

- ¡¿Juego?! ¡Vamos a jugar, estúpido! – retumbó otro golpe. - ¡A ver a quién se le rompen las piernas primero!

- ¡Nooooo!

- ¡¿Todavía no puedes caminar?! – no hubo respuesta. - ¡¿Y tú qué me vez, Milo?! ¡¿Quieres quedarte sin piernas como Aioria?!

- ¡Ángelo, espera! ¡Así no llevo contigo!

- ¡ONDAS INFERNALES! – gritó el italiano. Shura, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a la escena esperando ver lo peor. Para su sorpresa Milo y Aioria se encontraban con algunos golpes, pero vivos frente a Ángelo que sonreía satisfecho.

- ¿Ven? Les dije que vendría… justo con esa cara de retrasado. – soltó con una risa seguida de las de ambos griegos.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! ¡Creí que los estabas golpeando!

- Al principio sí… - contestó. – Pero luego me pregunté… si les rompo las piernas… ¿cómo van a nadar? Y les dije que exageraran para asustarte un poco. No me veas así… es mi manera de divertirme.

- Una muy retorcida diría yo… - lo miró, molesto.

- _Grazie…_

- No fue un cumplido. – resopló el español.

- ¿Estás seguro? – gruñó, apuntándolo desafiante con su dedo índice. No pudo continuar pues se vio interrumpido por los extraños sonidos que provenían de los estómagos de Aioria y Milo. - ¿Qué carajo es eso? – preguntó, molesto, el cangrejo.

- Oops… tenemos hambre. – sonrió Aioria, sobándose el estomago. – Podría caer en el canibalismo. – amenazó el heleno.

- ¿Tienes hambre, pancita? – el escorpión miró su abdomen. – Sí… a mí también se me antojan unos tacos de suadero.

- O de chicharrón… - ambos se miraron con la baba colgando. – Lástima que Dio de mosca no está… el hacía unos tacos… pa chuparse los dedos… como él decía…

- Ya se me antojaron unos tacos al pastor… - susurró el español.

- Con piña y cebollita… - completó Ángelo pero al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él carraspeó, sonrojado. – Este… digo… aún hay pizza en la casa… sí es que Shura no se la tragó toda.

- ¿En serio nos darás? – preguntaron Milo y Aioria, ilusionados, al unísono.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – respondió, fastidiado.

- ¡No! – gritaron los helenos y corrieron a abrazarlo fuertemente.

- ¡_Merda_! ¡Suéltenme! – exclamó, intentando quitárselos de encima. - ¡No te quedes ahí parado, Shura! ¡Ayúdame!

- No quiero. – dijo, sonriente.

- ¡Cuando pueda soltarme, los mataré a todos! ¡Ahhhh! – gruñó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Después de terminar de comer una exquisita pizza, cortesía de Ángelo, los cuatro Caballeros Dorados se reunieron en la sala del cuarto templo tomando una taza de café mientras veían varios videos de nado sincronizado.

- ¿Ven? – Milo señaló la televisión, mientras le ponía pausa al video. - ¿Ven? ¡Les hice una pregunta, carajo!

- ¡No lo vemos, tarado! – contestó Ángelo, alzando la voz.

- ¡¿Y por qué rayos no ven?! – el escorpión frunció el ceño.

- Si no nos taparas la pantalla… - gruñó Aioria. – Tal vez podríamos…

- ¡Oh, es cierto! – se hizo a un lado. - ¡Miren, miren! ¡Qué flexibilidad! Eso es lo que quiero para el equipo… FLE- XI- BI – LI- DAD.

- ¡Te quieres callar y dejarnos ver el maldito video! – exclamó Shura.

- Bueno… - bajó la voz y tomó asiento. – Les decía… me gustaría… no, no, no… mejor dicho… HAREMOS un pentagrama en el fondo de la piscina, luego saldremos a la superficie, me cargarán y me girarán para que todos me vean, después ustedes se vuelven a sumergir dejándome a mí sólo… para llevarme toda la gloria. ¿Qué les parece?

- ¡Milo, ese no era el trato! – se levantó, molesto, el castaño. - ¡Dijimos que ambos nos llevaríamos la gloria! – Ángelo siguió tomando su café y Shura rodó los ojos.

- Lamento informártelo, Milo… pero el pentagrama es de cinco lados… osea necesitas cinco personas… y somos cuatro… uno menos… osea te falta uno… ¿entendiste? – preguntó, burlonamente, el español.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como un idiota, Shura! – gritó, molesto e indignado y se puso de pie. - ¡Por eso haremos un pentagrama de cuatro! – al ver que Aioria estaba de acuerdo con Milo, el peninsular casi se va de espaldas y Ángelo se golpeó su frente resignado.

- ¡Haremos un maldito círculo entre todos y que se conformen con eso! – refunfuñó el cangrejo. - ¡Ah! Y una cosita más par de descerebrados… ¡ni piensen que los voy a cargar!

- Tranquilo, Ángelo. – Shura lo tomó por el hombro. – Sigamos viendo el video. – Máscara maldijo por milésima vez y obedeció a regañadientes. Pasaron unos minutos viendo los videos hasta que Shura volvió a hablar. - Por cierto, Ángelo. – habló, analizando la taza. – Esta vajilla está hermosa… no sabía que tuvieras tan buenos gustos…

- No los tengo… - contestó con sinceridad. – Fue un regalo del Buda rubio.

- ¿Hablas de Shaka? – indagó, curioso.

- Pues sí… - se encogió de hombros. – Hace unos días pasó por aquí y me dio platos, tazas, vasos y muchas cosas más. – respondió, pensativo y rascándose la barbilla. – Y pues cuando algo es gratis… ¡bienvenido sea!

- Qué curioso… ¡parecen reales! – comentó Aioria, viendo su plato.

- ¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó el italiano.

- La decoración de oro y diamantes…

- ¡Ah, eso! Sean cuidadosos porque de vez en cuando se les cae uno que otro diamante… lo digo por experiencia ya se me atoró uno en la muela, así que chicos… ¡ni se les ocurra tragarse mis diamantes porque se los saco a golpes! ¡Y saben que lo haré…! – el guardián del cuarto templo se vio interrumpido por un extraño sonido. Todos voltearon a ver a Aioria que sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

- Disculpen… - habló, mientras oprimía las teclas al azar de su celular. – Es mi alarma… me costó uno y la mitad del otro programarla y ahora no puedo callarla… ¡estúpidos dedos gordos que oprimen todas las teclas! – gruñó, golpeando ligeramente el celular contra el piso.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Milo, curioso y se lo arrebató. - ¡Es un Blackberry! ¡¿Cómo carajos tienes un Blackberry?!

- Me lo regaló mi hermano y… - voltearon a ver a Shura que se carcajeaba solo y le enseñaba algo a Ángelo.

- ¡¿Por qué te ríes, Shura?! – Milo se puso de pie y se acercó.

- ¿Quién es Toro de fuego 2000? – preguntó, viendo la pantalla de su ipod touch. – Es que quiere ser mi amigo en facebook.

- ¿Toro de fuego 2000? ¿face? ¿ipod touch? ¿De dónde sacaste ese ipod?

- ¿Quién es Rey Yomotsu? – ignoró al escorpión. – Debo actualizar mi foto de perfil me veo muy cachetón y Aioros ni se ve.

- Rey Yomotsu soy yo… y te puse como hermano así que más te vale que aceptes… - amenazó el Santo de Cáncer con el puño.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Shura. - ¡Te etiquetaré en una foto, Ángelo! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

- ¡Shura! ¡¿Podrías dejar de enviarme _toques_ a mi face?! ¡¿Y cuándo piensas comentar mi estado?!

- ¡OIGAAAAN! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! – soltó, Milo, furioso. Todos lo voltearon a ver. - ¿Por qué ustedes tienen cosas tan geniales?

- Ni te quejes… tú te has ganado todas las rifas… pero no nos salgamos del tema… ¿por qué tenías una alarma, Aioria? – preguntó Shura.

- Toro de fuego… digo, Aldebarán… me dijo que más o menos a esta hora nos podría prestar su piscina porque todavía no termina de construir la de la competencia… ¡así que vamos! – los tres caballeros se dirigieron a la salida del templo rumbo a la segunda casa, seguidos por Milo que hacía berrinche y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡No es justo! ¡A mí nadie me regaló nada! – se quejó el escorpión, provocando las carcajadas de los demás.

- ¡Ángelo, mira! ¡Olle escribió en mi muro! – se escuchó a lo lejos el peninsular. - ¡Y también te etiquetó!

- ¿A ver? – preguntó el italiano.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando llegaron al segundo templo, se adentraron sin dudar rumbo al patio trasero en donde se encontraba la piscina de Aldebarán. Encontraron al gran toro sentado frente a una extraña máquina mientras sostenía unos patines.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! ¡Por cierto, Shura… me alegra que hayas aceptado mi solicitud de amistad! – dijo, mientras encendía la máquina.

- ¡Claro que sí, Toro de fuego! – respondió el español, sacándole una sonora carcajada al dorado.

- Me alegra… porque casi no le entiendo a este aparato que me regaló Mu… - dijo enseñando su nuevo celular. Milo sólo pudo rodar los ojos molesto.

- ¿Y qué haces con esos patines, Alde? – preguntó, curioso, Aioria.

- Le afilo las cuchillas a los patines de Camus y Hyoga… congelaron mi piscina y ahora están practicando.

- ¿Camus? ¿MI MEJOR amigo está aquí? – preguntó Milo con los ojos llorosos. - ¡Iré a verlo! ¡Nos vemos, soquetes! – y sin más salió corriendo.

- Oye, Alde… ¿y esa máquina? – cuestionó Shura.

- Yo mismo la construí… - sonrió, orgulloso. – Estas manos fueron hechas para crear. – continuo viendo ambas extremidades, maravillado.

- ¡Perfecto, todo está congelado! ¡En fin, lo intentamos! – Ángelo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. – Yo me largo…

- No te preocupes, Ángelo… - Aldebarán lo miró de reojo. – La piscina se descongelará pronto… mientras pueden ir a la playa… el clima está perfecto… y ahí pueden practicar un rato. – se puso unos lentes especiales para proteger sus ojos de las chispas que salían de la máquina.

- ¡Excelente idea! – exclamó, alegre, Shura. - ¡Qué suerte que contemos con una playa! ¿No crees, Ángelo?

- Hurra… - dijo secamente el italiano. – Más agua… Yupi. – soltó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Alde? – el Santo de Leo le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Me encantaría, Aioria… pero estoy muy ocupado. – siguió afilando las cuchillas. – Además, le prometí a Olle que terminaría de construir su bote.

- ¿Bote? – indagó Máscara.

- Sí… pero no se preocupen… ya sabrán para qué en el próximo capítulo.

- ¿Pero el próximo no era el tuyo? – preguntó, extrañado, Ángelo.

- No… Helena y Francis dijeron que el próximo iba a ser de Olle… ¿qué no leíste al principio? – comentó Shura.

- En realidad me salté esa parte… me fui directo al capítulo… como muchos de ustedes. – los señaló, acusadoramente mientras Aioria fingía demencia.

- El punto es que aún no me toca a mi… siempre lo mejor es para el final. – gruñó Aldebarán.

- En fin… ya no te interrumpimos, Alde. – sonrió Aioria. – Esperaremos a Milo afuera. Me envías un _pin _cuando la alberca esté lista.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Aldebarán aún afilando las cuchillas. - ¡Yo te mando un _pino_!

**Mientras con Milo…**

El escorpión se dirigía hacia la piscina con alegría desbordante para ver a su mejor amigo. Cuando divisó al francés en la pista, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y aceleró el paso.

- ¡Qué alegría verte, Camus! – exclamó con júbilo, alzando las manos en el aire. - ¡No sabes cómo te he extrañado, mejor amigo! – en el momento en que puso pie en la piscina congelada, resbaló y se deslizó de pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras zangoloteaba las manos en el aire. - ¡CAAMUS! – gritó, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Hyoga.

- ¿Milo? – preguntó, Camus, asombrado. - ¡CUIDADO, MILO! – gritó, horrorizado al ver como el escorpión tacleaba a Hyoga y ambos salían disparados de la pista. En ese momento, el galo se acercó con rapidez para verificar que ambos estuvieran bien.

- Estoy bien, Camus… - dijo el guardián de la octava casa, sentado sobre el Cisne mientras se sobaba la cabeza. – No te preocupes… Hyoga detuvo mi caída y amortiguó el golpe…

- ¡Milo, hazte a un lado! – soltó, molesto, empujando con suavidad al griego. - ¡Hyoga! ¡¿Estás bien?! – comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en la cara.

- ¡Camus ingrato! – el heleno hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Yo también me pegué! ¡Pero claro… desde que empezaron estas malditas competencias… no me haces caso e ignoras lo que digo!

- ¡Hyoga, despierta! – seguía gritando y golpeando más fuerte a su alumno.

- ¡Camus! – exclamó, rojo de ira. – ¡Mira que un día me voy a hartar de ti! ¡Nuestra amistad pende de un hilo! – amenazó.

- Maestro… ¿qué pasó? – habló por fin el ruso, abriendo los ojos. - ¿Hubo un temblor, acaso? Sentí que el mundo me cayó encima…

- ¡Hyogaaa! – el francés sonrió para sorpresa de Hyoga y Milo. - ¡No vuelvas a asustarme a si! – lo abrazó con fuerza. Camus no vio cuando el escorpión le enseñó su aguja escarlata amenazadoramente al ruso.

- Hola, señor Milo… - titubeó, nervioso al ver la aguja. – Q-q-q-qué gusto verlo… - trató de librarse del abrazo de su maestro.

- Ya sé que estás pensando, Milo… ni lo sueñes. – soltó al rubio y miró a su amigo que se cruzaba de brazos molesto. – A mí también me alegra verte… - se puso de pie y se acercó para abrazar al griego. Milo sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo, no sin antes sacarle la lengua, victorioso al ruso.

- Sí, sí… como sea… - sonrió, triunfal.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – preguntó, curioso, el francés.

- Aldebarán nos dio permiso de entrenar en la piscina… pero está toda congelada. – miró la alberca con pesadez. – Supongo que esperaremos a que se descongele. – Camus apenas iba a contestar cuando vio al equipo de Milo y a Aldebarán acercarse.

- ¡A ver a qué hora te dignas a salir, cretino! – exclamó, acercándose amenazadoramente, Máscara.

- ¡Apúrate, Milo! ¡Iremos a la playa! – sonrió Aioria.

- Pero no se emocionen… es sólo en lo que se descongela la piscina… ¡entrenaremos arduamente! – interrumpió Shura.

- ¡Perfecto! – sonrió el escorpión de oreja a oreja. - ¿Vienes, CAMUS? – preguntó resaltando el nombre y sin mirar a Hyoga. - ¡Será divertido!

- No, Milo. – respondió, serio. – No quiero interrumpir sus entrenamientos. Además… - miró al cisne. – Hyoga debe leer unos libros de Patinaje Artístico.

- ¡Pero Camus! – soltaron al mismo tiempo Hyoga y Milo.

- Nada de peros, Hyoga. – los calló. - ¿No quieres derrotar a Crystal? – carraspeó y se corrigió rápidamente. – Es decir… ¿no quieres ganar?

- ¡Claro que sí, maestro! – dijo, alegre. – Pero no me importa si gane o pierda… mientras sea con usted… - Camus casi llora de la emoción. – Pero me encantaría tomar un descanso ¡y qué mejor descanso que ir a la playa, maestro!

- Será mejor que vayas, digo si es que quieres volver a ver vivo a tu alumno… - soltó al aire el cuarto guardián.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Ángelo? – preguntó, Camus, confuso.

- Por nada en particular… es sólo que percibo celos en el aire. – respondió sin disimular su mirada hacia Milo quien fingió demencia y tosió fuertemente.

- ¡Ve, Camus! ¡Ya practicaron mucho! ¡Están aquí desde las dos de la mañana! – se escuchó al toro.

- Está bien… - suspiró, resignado. – Un descanso no nos vendrá mal. – miró con una sonrisa a Hyoga. - ¡Pero no me pienso meter!

- ¡No se diga más! – gritó Milo, abrazándolo. - ¡Andando! ¡Nos vemos, Alde! – se despidió del Santo de Tauro.

- Sí… sí… pero… ¿y mi Hyoga? – preguntó, tratando de voltear atrás pero Milo lo tenía bien sujetado.

- ¡No te preocupes, cubito! – sonrió. - ¡Él estará bien! Ángelo lo cuidará, ¿verdad, Ángelo?

- Sí… yo lo cuido… - contestó con una maliciosa sonrisa, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio. – Yo te cuidaré bien, patito.

- ¡Espéreme, maestro! – trató de alcanzarlo pero fue sujetado por el cangrejo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso? – lo agarró y le tapó la boca. Shura se acercó al ver la extraña escena de Máscara y Hyoga forcejeando.

- ¿Qué haces, Ángelo? – preguntó, curioso.

- Cuido al escuincle, ¿no es obvio? – seguía forcejeando con el Cisne.

- No te preocupes, Shura. – sonrió Aioria. – No le dicen _Tío Ángelo_ por nada…

- Creo que Hyoga me llamó… - titubeó el francés, mientras bajaba las escalinatas al lado de Milo.

- Haz entrenado demasiado, amigo mío… ya hasta oyes cosas… - sonrió el griego.

- ¡Rápido, chicos! – exclamó el león, bajando al templo de Aries. - ¡Ya quiero nadar!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En la playa…**

Milo, Aioria y Shura no se esperaron y se adentraron al mar, no sin antes desprenderse de sus ropajes y quedar únicamente en bóxers. Los tres caballeros se divertían de lo lindo mientras Camus buscaba un lugar con sombra, pues el ardiente sol de Grecia era su enemigo natural. Al no encontrar nada de sombra, colocó ambas manos en su cintura y se preguntó:

- ¿Y si hago un igloo? – se rascó la barbilla pensativo. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Hyoga?

- Yo haría un domo de hielo para cubrirnos del sol… - contestó una voz grave y más varonil con acento italiano.

- ¿Ángelo? – se volteó, sombrado. - ¿Me estás siguiendo?

- Ya quisieras… - respondió, burdamente. – Yo no bateo para ese lado…

- ¡Ni yo! – se defendió. – Simplemente era una pregunta… ¿En dónde dejaste a Hyoga?

- Milo insistió en jugar con él en el agua… - se encogió de hombros. – Mencionó algo de nadar con los peces… pero en fin, decidí acompañarte.

- Tú tienes que entrenar. – entrecerró los ojos desconfiado. – O será que… tú no nadas porque… - Ángelo abrió los ojos como platos al pensar en que Camus lo había descubierto.

- Yo q-q-que… - titubeo, azorado.

- Porque… - lo señaló, haciendo que Ángelo sudara frio. - ¡No me digas que Olle también te contó que la espuma de mar es semen de ballena! – Máscara suspiró, aliviado. - ¿Era eso, verdad?

- Sí… era exactamente eso… - soltó con tic en el ojo. - ¿Quién quiere nadar en esperma de cachalotes?

- Lo sé… es asqueroso. – apoyó el francés.

- Bueno… ¿me siento aquí? – preguntó, señalando la arena. – En lo que haces el domo…

- Como quieras… - estiró sus brazos y comenzó a formar hielo con sus cosmos. – Sólo me llevará unos segundos. – le dio forma de domo al hielo.

- Presumido… - bufó el italiano.

- No soy ningún presumido… - se defendió. – Si tanto te molesta, puedes irte... – terminó y se sentó bajo el domo.

- No. Tu compañía no es tan mala… - ambos caballeros sonrieron y comenzaron una pequeña conversación mientras veían a lo lejos a los demás santos chapotear alegres en el agua. Ángelo soltó una carcajada cuando vio como Shura era ignorado cada vez que les gritaba:

- ¡COÑO! ¡VENIMOS A ENTRENAR!

- ¡TRANQUILÍZATE, SHURA! – decía Aioria, mientras saltaba las olas a lado de Milo. - ¡CASI TE AHOGAS, BICHO! – se carcajeó el castaño seguido por el español que no disimuló su sonrisa.

- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡PERO SÓLO SERÁ UN RATO! – Shura comenzó a jugar con ellos y a lanzarles agua.

Camus y Ángelo platicaban animadamente, al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común pero dejaron de hablar cuando vieron cómo aparecían frente a ellos, de la nada, Shion de aries vestido completamente de negro con una gran sombrilla en la mano y una silla plegable en la otra; al Santo de Libra con un flotador en la cintura, unas gafas y unos tubos de buceo, también al pequeño Kiki con una colorida pelota de playa y unos simpáticos flotadores.

- ¿Patriarca? ¿Maestro Dohko? ¿Kiki? – preguntó, confundido, el galo volteando a ver a Ángelo que se revolcaba de risa en la arena. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Creo que más obvio no puede ser, querido Camus. – sonrió el lemuriano, mientras abría la sombrilla y la enterraba en la arena.

- ¿Ya puedo ir a nadar, Shion? – preguntó, impaciente, Kiki.

- Primero el bloqueador, pequeño. – contestó Dohko, sacando de una mochilita el liquido protector.

- Ángelo… ponle bloqueador a Kiki. – mandó Shion, sentándose en su silla plegable.

- Ni lo sueñes… es tu mocoso… tú le pones bloqueador. – gruñó.

- Está bien… - lo miró, molesto pero Ángelo ni siquiera se inmutó. – Ven, Kiki. – el niño obedeció y se acercó al ariano. Shion comenzó a untarle bloqueador en los brazos y la cara. – Dohko… te dije que trajeras el bote lleno… ¡mira! ¡Nada más alcanzó Kiki!

- ¡Maestro, ya quiero ir! – se quejaba el pequeño.

- Todo a su tiempo… - decía, mientras le untaba un poco en la nariz. - ¡Mira, Kiki, tengo tu nariz! – dijo, sonriente y pretendió tener la nariz en sus dedos.

- Ya sé cómo funciona esto, Shion… - el niño entrecerró los ojos. – Es imposible que usted tenga mi nariz…

- ¿Seguro? – sonrió con malicia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó, asustado. - ¡Ya démela!

- ¡Apúrate, Shion! – gritó, emocionado el chino. - ¡Ya quiero darme un chapuzón!

- Está bien… ya váyanse… - Kiki y Dohko salieron hechos rayo a la playa para reunirse con los demás.

- Shion… - comentó Camus. - ¿Por qué estas vestido así? – preguntó al ver el atuendo negro del lemuriano.

- Hasta a mi me está dando calor de sólo verte… - escupió Máscara. – Debería ser un crimen estar vestido así con tanto sol… - Shion lo miró efímeramente y contestó.

- Es que… estoy gordo… ¡Mírenme de perfil, por favor! ¡No me meteré! ¡Qué tal si me confunden con un león marino! – dijo, sonrojado y ocultando su rostro.

- No lo creo, Shion… - sonrió, amablemente el italiano. – No pueden confundirte con un león marino… es imposible…

- ¿De veras lo crees, Ángelo? – se acercó, ilusionado.

- Claro que sí… - lo miró, comprensivo. – Los leones marinos son muy delgados… si tienes suerte… tal vez te confundan con una orca… - el Santo de Cáncer se comenzó a carcajear y Shion se volteó, indignado hacia Camus que se encontraba muy ocupado tapándose la boca con ambas manos, adquiriendo un intenso color rojo en su rostro.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó, molesto, el ariano. Camus negó con la cabeza sin apartar las manos de su cara.

- ¡¿Te estás aguantando las ganas de reírte de tu Patriarca?! ¡Anda, ten la desfachatez como Ángelo! ¡Atrévete a reírte en mi cara! – Camus no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada muy extrañada que sorprendió a sus compañeros.

- Sé nota que éste nunca se ha reído… - soltó Ángelo con una risita.

**De vuelta con Milo y compañía…**

- Me encanta bucear… qué bueno que traje un tubo extra, ¿no crees, Hyoga? - comentó Dohko saliendo del fondo del agua con su tubo de buceo junto con el ruso. - ¿Quieres venir, Shura? – vio al español batallando con el flotador. - ¿Se te atoró?

- Para nada… - dijo sin aliento, tratando de quitárselo de la cintura. – Ustedes sigan buceando… en la orilla…

- ¡Está bien! ¡Hyoga, no te olvides de ocultar tu cosmos! – le recordó el Antiguo Maestro.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡Sólo hazlo! – y sin más el chino desapareció y fue seguido por Hyoga.

- ¡Quiero jugar con Shion! – se quejó Kiki.

- ¡Son unos amargados! – soltó Aioria, aventándole la pelota a Milo. – Necesitamos a más para jugar decentemente…

- ¡¿No se supone que íbamos a entrenar?! – reclamó Shura, molesto, con el flotador atorado ahora en su pecho.

- Relájate… tenemos mucho tiempo. Además, no todos los días podemos estar en familia… y al parecer Alde no me ha enviado un pin…

- ¿Traes tu celular contigo? – preguntó Milo.

- Por supuesto que no… se lo di a Camus y él nos avisará cuando llegue el dichoso pin. ¿Por qué carajos no se meten a nadar?

- Sólo hay una manera para que Camus se meta al agua… - el escorpión tajó con una sonrisa. – Observen y aprendan. – se aclaró la garganta e infló el pecho. Puso su mejor cara de preocupación fingida y gritó: - ¡CAMUS, HYOGA SE AHOGÓ! ¡AYÚDANOS A BUSCAR EL CUERPO! – en menos de un segundo, el galo hizo acto de presencia y saltó sin pensarlo dos veces, se sumergió con todo y ropa y para sorpresa de todos, se dieron cuenta de que Camus era un excelente nadador.

- ¡¿Y tú qué haces ahí parado, Ángelo?! – siguió con su broma Milo. - ¡Ayúdanos a buscar el cadáver del cisne!

- Yo les aviso si veo flotar el cuerpo… - titubeó el italiano a la orilla de la playa.

- ¿Estás bien, Ángelo? – preguntó Shura. - ¿Por qué no te metes?

- Pues… no estoy loco… - soltó a la defensiva. – Yo no pienso nadar en semen de ballena… - hizo un mohín de desagrado.

- ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡Semen de ballena! ¡Ahhhhh! – gritó el español saliendo con todo y flotador a toda velocidad.

- ¡Qué asco! ¡Vámonos, Kiki! – exclamó, horrorizado, el castaño y tomando a Kiki en brazos.

- ¿Qué es el semen, señor Aioria?

- Qué incomodo. – contestó el heleno, sonrojado y corrió hacia la orilla. En ese momento salió Camus a la superficie y se acercó con lágrimas hacia su mejor amigo.

- ¡No está, Milo! – dijo, agarrándolo del cuello y zangoloteándolo.

- Bueno… siempre existe la posibilidad de que se lo haya comido un tiburón blanco… es muy difícil escapar de ellos… ileso o completo. Dudo que sobreviva a los letales dientes de ese majestuoso animal… pierde toda las esperanzas. Pero no todo está acabado… me tienes a mí, tu mejor amigo. – lo consoló, abrazándolo. – Juntos superaremos este momento de duelo…

- No puedo creerlo… sólo lo perdí de vista un instante… - susurró, abrazando a su amigo con fuerza.

- ¡¿Ya mero?! – gritó Ángelo. - ¡A estas horas el tiburón ya le hizo digestión! ¡Salgan de una vez! ¡No creo que con Hyoga se llene! – Shion que aún estaba sentado, se acercó a la multitud para ver qué sucedía.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? – preguntó, confundido.

- Al parecer un tiburón se tragó a Hyoga. – contestó con desdén. Shura y Aioria negaron con la cabeza, pues la broma se había salido de control.

- ¡¿Y Kiki?! – gritó, alarmado, el Patriarca.

- Aquí estoy, Shion. – le sonrió el pequeño.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que pase otra eventualidad! – gritó Shion. - Por cierto… ¿en dónde está Dohko?

- Les dije que con Hyoga no se iba a llenar… - el italiano negó con la cabeza mientras aún en el agua, Camus seguía llorando la pérdida de su alumno.

- Bueno, Camus... ya vamos con los demás… no se le quitará lo muerto. - lo consoló dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- No quiero… - siguió llorando el francés, abrazando más fuerte a Milo.

- ¡MILO, YA DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, MÍRALO! – gritó Shura. – ¡Camus, Milo sólo te hizo una bro…! - el español calló al ver como Dohko y Hyoga salían a la superficie con un extraño cofre en brazos.

- Hyoga… esa sumergida sí estuvo buena… ¡mira este tesoro! – sonrió al Cisne y volteó a ver a todos que los miraban con la boca abierta. - ¡Shion, no vas a creer lo que nos encontramos!

- ¡Maestro, sí se animó a nadar! – exclamó, contento y acercándose a su mentor que aún abrazaba a Milo. - ¡Mire! ¡Encontré un _coral rojo_! – Hyoga le mostró el hermoso trozo marino. – Usted me dijo que este coral es considerado símbolo de fertilidad y protector de los bebés, ¿se acuerda?

- ¿Qué? – soltó a Milo y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. - ¿Hyoga? – titubeó.

- ¡Oh! ¡Benditos los dioses! ¡Apareció completo! – se acercó al ruso y le pellizcó sus cachetes. - ¡Es un milagro, Hyoga! ¡Estás vivo!

- ¿De qué hablas, Milo? – lo miró, extrañado, el rubio. - ¿Maestro Camus? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué llora?

- ¡Ya se te cayó el teatro, Milo! – se burló Ángelo, aún en la orilla sin intención de meterse.

- ¿Teatro? – preguntó el Santo de Acuario, aturdido. - ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó, mirando al escorpión al momento en que la temperatura comenzaba a descender. - ¡¿Estabas jugando conmigo?!

- ¡Era sólo una inocente broma! ¡Sólo quería que nadaras con nosotros! – trató de excusarse Milo al sentir que sus piernas se entumecían y cuando bajó la mirada, notó como el agua alrededor se congelaba junto con sus piernas. - ¡¿Qué haces, Camus?!

- Creo que es un buen momento para salirme. – comentó Dohko, cargando su gran cofre y caminado hacía la orilla.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, MILO! – Camus estaba furioso. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! – gruñó, hecho fiera. - ¡Y TÚ, HYOGA… JAMÁS CREÍ QUE ACCEDIERAS A ESTO!

- ¿Maestro? ¿De qué habla? – dijo, acercándose a su mentor.

- ¡BÚSCATE OTRO MAESTRO! – se dirigió a la orilla y volteó a ver a Milo. - ¡Y TÚ, IMBÉCIL… - apuntó al escorpión que no podía moverse. –… TÚ BÚSCATE ALGUIEN MÁS QUE AGUANTE TUS ESTUPIDECES! ¡YO YA ESTOY HARTO! – continuó su camino maldiciendo en su lengua natal. - ¡Y TÚ, AIORIA… TOMA TU CELULAR! – le aventó el aparato y el león lo atrapó milagrosamente. Y así el galo desapareció de su vista seguido por Hyoga que corría tras él, angustiado.

- ¿Camus? – titubeó el griego. - ¿Qué no piensan ayudarme a salir?

- Tú te lo buscaste, Milo. – Shura se acercó y con un fino movimiento de su Excalibur rompió el hielo. Ambos caballeros salieron del agua y se reunieron con el resto. Hubo un silencio por algunos minutos hasta que el castaño interrumpió:

- ¡Miren, ya me llegó el pin de Aldebarán! – sonrió. - ¡Ya podemos ir a nadar! – todos lo observaron incrédulos menos Milo que miraba al suelo.

- Si quieres podemos esperarte en Tauro mientras te vas a disculpar con Camus… - comentó el español.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – negó con la cabeza. – Si voy ahora… estoy seguro de que me matará.

- Te pasaste… hasta para mí eso fue cruel… - opinó el italiano. – Y eso que yo soy cruel… - se cruzó de brazos. – Pero debo admitir que eso del tiburón blanco fue muy bueno… - se carcajeó con fuerza.

- Bueno, chicos… ¡ya vamos a la piscina! – interrumpió el león. – Aldebarán nos está esperando…

- Ya nos divertimos un rato. – comentó Shura. – Debemos entrenar…

- ¿Piscina? – soltó Shion. - ¿Aldebarán tiene piscina?

- La construyó hace algunos meses… - explicó Aioria.

- ¡¿Hay algo que no construya ese hombre?! – alzó la voz. – Pero bueno… ¡Vamos todos! – el equipo de nado sincronizado lo miró con una gota de sudor en la frente. – Les ahorraremos el viaje. Sujétense de mi o de Kiki. – sonrió, victorioso al pensar que todos irían con él. Parpadeó varias veces al ver que todos sujetaban a Kiki menos Máscara.

- ¡Cómo quieran! ¡Tú si sabes valorarme, Ángelo! ¡Al Templo de Tauro, Kiki! – ambos grupitos desaparecieron de la playa.

**Templo de Aldebarán**

El grupo de Kiki apareció primero sin problema alguno en el interior de la casa de Tauro y miraron maravillados la piscina que estaba perfectamente descongelada y a Aldebarán cómodamente en una silla playera con una piña colada.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que regresaron! Como lo prometí… ahí la tienen. – señaló, orgulloso, su alberca.

- ¡Perfecto! – aplaudió Aioria. - ¡Vamos Shura, Milo!

- Siento que falta algo aquí… - comentó, dudoso, el español. - ¿Y Ángelo? – volteó a todos lados en busca del cangrejo. De la nada aparecieron Shion y Ángelo frente a sus ojos con los cabellos despeinados y manchas negras en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡¿Estás loco, Shion!? – soltó, molesto. - ¡Con un carajo! ¡De todos los lugares en los que podríamos terminar, escogiste un maldito volcán!

- Me desvié un poquito… - se defendió el ariano. – Además no cualquier volcán… fue el _Methana._

_- _¡No exageres, Ángelo! – interrumpió Shura. – ¿Ya viste la piscina? Podremos practicar libremente sin interrupciones… ya no habrá pretextos ni nada que te impida meterte.

- ¡Oh, qué linda piscina! – exclamó Shion, maravillado.

- Hay unas bebidas en aquella mesa… por si se cansan de entrenar. – sugirió Aldebarán señalando la mesita. – Yo me echaré un sueñito. – y sin más cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

- ¡Delicioso! – Milo tomó una bebida.

- ¡LES DIJE QUE AQUÍ ERA LA FIESTA EN LA PISCINA! – se oyó la voz de Kanon en la entrada. El equipo de natación volteó sorprendido al ver la bola de caballeros corriendo hacia ellos liderados por los gemelos de Géminis.

- ¡¿DIJISTE PISCINA, KANON?! – exclamó Saga, quitándose la camisa mientras corría más rápido - ¡VAMOS! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN, AIOROS, MU, SHAKA, SHIRYU?! ¡SÍ ES AQUÍ!

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – soltó Shura. - ¡Ustedes no pueden…! – demasiado tarde, Aioros tacleó al español y se lo llevó consigo al fondo de la alberca.

- ¡KAWABONGA! – gritó el gemelo menor, dando un clavado en la alberca.

- ¡BOLA DE CAÑÓOON! – Saga se lanzó después de su hermano, salpicando a todos.

- ¡MAESTRO DOHKO! – exclamó, contento el Dragón corriendo hacia el chino.

- ¡Hola, Shiryu…! – sonrió y alzó la mano en forma de saludo. - ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ahhhhhhh! – ambos chinos cayeron al agua y Shion los miró divertidos.

- ¡Ah, qué barbaros! – se carcajeó. - ¡Hasta tu alumno te tira, Dohko! ¡Ah, hola, Mu! – saludó, contentó. - ¿Por qué te ríes así? ¿Shaka, qué sucede? ¡Ahhhhhh! – Shion cayó a la piscina encima de Dohko.

- Oye, gato… - habló el escorpión.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ya viste eso en la orilla de la alberca? – señaló un punto.

- No… ¿qué es? – dijo, acercándose con curiosidad a la orilla. Sin previo aviso sintió una patada en el trasero y fue a dar al agua con los demás.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en eso! – se rió, victorioso. - ¿No lo crees, Ángelo? ¿Ángelo?

La fiesta se armó en grande y el equipo de natación no tuvo más remedio que divertirse con sus amigos, menos Máscara que se dirigió apresurado al Templo de Piscis. Antes de llegar a su destino tuvo que pasar por el Templo de la Jarra y se sorprendió al ver al Caballero de Cisne sentado en las escalinatas del recinto.

- ¿Qué hay, pato? – saludó, obligadamente. - ¿El cubo sigue enojado?

- Sí… - bajó la mirada. – No quiere verme… y dudo que lo deje pasar.

- Eso lo veremos… - dijo, orgulloso. - ¡HEY TÚ, PEDAZO DE REFRIGERADOR ANDANTE! ¡DÉJAME PASAR!

- ¡LÁRGATE, ÁNGELO! – se escuchó la voz del francés a lo lejos. - ¡Y LLÉVATE DE UNA VEZ CONTIGO A HYOGA!

- ¡OTRO DÍA CON MÁS CALMA! – le contestó y sin más cruzó el templo.

- ¡PERO MAESTRO CAMUS…!

- ¡CÁLLATE!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Entrada del Templo de Piscis**

- ¡Maldito, Olle! ¡Por tu culpa estoy metido en esta porquería de mierda! – se quejaba el italiano mientras atravesaba el jardín sin importarle el pisar las flores. - ¡OLLE! ¡¿EN DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁS?! – a lo lejos pudo escuchar a su amigo gritando.

- ¡Y UNO, Y DOS! – se oía al sueco. - ¡CIEN LAGARTIJAS PARA TÍ, SEIYA! ¡Y TÚ, IKKI… NO ME MIRES ASÍ Y HAZLO BIEN! – se escuchó un latigazo, Ángelo aceleró el paso.

- ¿Por qué tú no haces nada, Olle? – preguntó Seiya, agotado.

- ¡CÁLLATE! – se escuchó otro latigazo. - ¡POR TU ATREVIMIENTO, HARÁS OTRAS CIEN LAGARTIJAS! – el Santo de Piscis iba a dar otro latigazo cuando una sintió un fuerte jalón, volteó y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de Cáncer sujetando la correa con fuerza. El italiano observó a su alrededor y esbozó una sonrisa burlona al ver a los Caballeros de Bronce, ejercitándose usando máscaras protectoras de gas.

- ¿Un látigo? ¡Qué original! – comentó sarcásticamente, al momento de arrebatarle el látigo de su mano.

- ¡Qué milagro, Ángelo! Pensé que en estos momentos estarías _nadando._- rió, burlonamente. – Ya sabes… como el sireno que eres…

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Por tu culpa estoy metido en esto!

- ¿Y por qué no les dices la verdad? – entrecerró sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ya sabes… _eso…_tu secreto…

- No sé de qué hablas… - se cruzó molesto de brazos y giró el rostro mientras tosía.

- Ángelo… sabes que no puedes entrar a mi templo sin máscara. – negó con la cabeza. – Aprende a ellos que no se la quitan para nada.

- ¡No necesito nada de eso! – se defendió. - ¡Pude cruzar tu templo sin usar tu estúpida protección! – dijo, mientras se tambaleaba mareado y empalidecía.

- Te vas a desmayar… - sonrió el bello caballero.

- No digas tonterías… soy el Santo de… - no terminó de hablar pues perdió el conocimiento y hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera por un par de fuertes brazos que lo sujetaron.

- Te lo dije, idiota… no puedes pasar por mi jardín sin la bendita máscara. – Hey, ustedes… - señaló a los chicos de bronce. – Ya pueden irse… continuaremos mañana. – y sin más los jóvenes caballeros se retiraron del doceavo templo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Tauro**

¡QUÉ ALGUIEN PONGA ALGO DE MÚSICA! – gritó Kanon, mientras se tomaba su quinta piña colada.

- No te preocupes, Kanon. – contestó Shaka con una sonrisa sentado en la orilla con los pies en el agua. – Toma, Mu… - le ofreció un disco al ariano. – Será adecuado para esta fiesta. – Mu obedeció y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la grabadora y colocó el CD. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que la música se empezó a reproducir.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! – gritó, molesto, el gemelo menor.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – contestó Shaka. – Son cantos de ballenas… - contestó, mientras movía sus brazos y cabeza al ritmo de la melodía.

- ¡QUITA ESA PORQUERIA! – se quejó Kanon. - ¡ES MÁS, PON ESTE!

- ¡BASTA! ¡NADIE VA A PONER NADA! – el español salió molesto de la piscina. - ¡MI EQUIPO TIENE QUE ENTRENAR Y USTEDES SÓLO NOS DISTRAEN! – gritó, frustrado. - ¡YA LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ! ¡CARAJO! – todos miraron asombrados la actitud del peninsular.

- ¡QUÉ ABURRIDO! – exclamó Saga, saliendo de la piscina.

- ¡VÁMONOS A LA PLAYA! – exclamó Shion contento.

- ¡SÍ! – los demás santos lo siguieron contentos y desaparecieron dejando por fin el templo de Aldebarán vacio.

- Gracias, Shura… - suspiró Aioria. – Ya han sido demasiadas distracciones por un día. Ahora empecemos…

- Muy bien… eso suena perfecto… - soltó Milo. – Pero… ¿qué creen? Ángelo no está… se fue desde hace rato…

- ¡¿Cómo que no está?! – bramó, furioso, Shura, amenazando con su Excalibur al escorpión.

- ¡Tranquilo! – alzó ambos brazos. - ¡Debe estar en el templo de Olle!

- Pues no se diga más… ¡vamos por él! – exclamó el Santo de Leo. - ¿Saben? En todo el capítulo se la ha pasado huyendo del agua… no será que… naaaaa…. Nada, olvídenlo. ¡Vamos!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Hey, idiota ya despierta! – gritó Olle, arrojándole el agua de la bebida que tomaba. - ¡No exageres! ¡Ya deberías estar acostumbrado al veneno! – Ángelo abrió los ojos con pesadez y parpadeó varias veces confundido.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – preguntó, limpiándose su rostro con las manos. - ¿Olle?

- Estás en Piscis, genio…

- Ah, sí… ya recuerdo porqué vine. – suspiró, molesto y agarró al sueco por el cuello de la camisa. - ¡¿Tienes idea del problema en el que me has metido?!

- Me gustaría saberlo pero suéltame que me arrugas mi camisa. – gruñó.

- ¡Carajo, Olle! ¡Eres un desgraciado!

- Oye pero qué agresividad… - sonrió, tímidamente.

- ¡¿Agresividad?! ¡¿Agresivo yo?! ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡El que golpea a su equipo con un látigo!

- Discúlpame pero yo no los golpeo… sólo golpeo el piso… para asustarlos un poco… son bien rebeldes en especial ese Ikki.

- ¡Me importa un carajo tu equipo! – escupió el italiano.

- Ay… ¿por qué te enojas? – se cruzó de brazos y arrugó su blanca nariz.

- ¡Carajo, Afrodita! ¡Sabes perfectamente por qué…! – calló de golpe y miró, sonrojado a su amigo.

- ¿Te da pena decirlo? – dijo, burlonamente. – Considéralo como una venganza…

- ¿Venganza? – preguntó, confundido.

- ¡No te hagas, Ángelo! ¡Esto es porque mataste a don Carlos, animal!

- Otro… ¡ya supérenlo! – rodó los ojos.

- ¡Nunca lo superaré! ¡Sabías que me encantaba el helado de mamey! ¡Y ahí vas y lo matas!

- ¡¿Y quién mierda te lo contó?! – indagó, intrigado.

- ¡Eso no te importa! ¡El punto es que lo mataste!

- ¡Tenía una buena razón! – gruñó el bello italiano.

- ¡Dímela! – exigió el sueco.

- ¡Jamás! ¡Al menos no en este capítulo!

- ¡Pues entonces yo le diré a todo el mundo que el gran Ángelo de Cáncer no sabe…! – no pudo continuar pues se escucharon varios lamentos y gritos en el jardín de Piscis. - ¡¿Y ahora qué mierdaaaaaa?! – ambos santos salieron para encontrarse con Shura cortando con su Excalibur a la enredadera que parecía tener mente propia y lo atacaba sin piedad mientras Milo trataba de liberar a Aioria de la planta carnívora que pretendía comérselo.

- ¡Mira, Ángelo! ¡Es tu equipo! – señaló a sus compañeros. - ¡Ellos si son listos! ¡Hasta que al fin alguien usa las máscaras que dejé en la entrada!

- Ustedes inútiles… ¿Qué demonios hacen? – preguntó Ángelo.

- ¿Qué no es obvio, animal? – soltó Milo, aún jalando a Aioria. - ¡Venimos por ti!

- ¡AYUDAAAA! – gritó el peninsular. - ¡AYUDAAA…! – la enredadera lo sujetó del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

- No puedo creer que hayan crecido tan rápido mis niñas… - comentó el sueco con una mirada enternecida a sus plantas.

- No me digas… - lo miró de reojo el italiano. - ¿No piensas hacer nada?

-Está bien… está bien… - se acercó a sus plantas con tranquilidad. - ¡Quietas niñas! – al ver que no le hacían caso y seguían ahorcando a Shura y casi devorando al castaño, alzó la voz. - ¡MADRE NATURALEZA Y GOTA RE ROCÍO! ¡QUIETAS! ¡SON VISITAS! – y sin más las plantas obedecieron a su dueño y arrojaron los cuerpos de Shura y Aioria frente a Ángelo.

- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? – el español se sobó su rojo cuello.

- Son mis nenas. Lindas, ¿verdad? – acarició con ternura su planta carnívora. – No, no, no y no, gotita. – le dio un golpecito en el grueso tallo. – Nada de morder, traviesa. Ya es tarde, a dormir. – el sueco aplaudió, contento. La planta carnívora obedeció y se cerró por completo.

- ¡Olle, cuidado! – gritó Ángelo al ver con horror cómo la enredadera sujetaba al hermoso caballero por las piernas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás, mami! – acarició la planta. – No me he olvidado de ti… has sido muy mala hoy… anda ve a disculparte con tío Shura… - la planta obedeció y se dirigió hacia el español.

- ¿Q-q-q-qué está haciendo? – preguntó, alarmado. - ¡Aléjala de mi! – la planta se acercó amenazadoramente y Shura saltó temeroso a los brazos de Ángelo.

- Como quieras… - soltó Olle, entrecerrando sus ojos celestes. - ¡Mami! ¡A dormir! – Madre Naturaleza desapareció entre los espesos arbustos.

- ¿Y-y-y-ya se fueron? – titubeó el español aún en brazos de Ángelo. El italiano rodó sus ojos y lo dejó caer.

- Bueno, ahora que todo este trauma ha acabado… debemos irnos. – Milo tomó a Ángelo del brazo con intención de llevárselo.

- ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! – se deshizo con fuerza del agarre del griego.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Hemos perdido todo el jodido día! ¡Tenemos que practicar! – soltó Shura.

- Yo no p-p-puedo ir con ustedes… - evitó la mirada de confusión de sus compañeros.

- ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Sólo hay que bajar diez templos! ¡Sé que es cansado pero…!

- ¡Es que no entiendes nada, idiota! – exclamó, furioso.

- ¿Te da pena que te veamos nadar? – preguntó Aioria y Olle se carcajeó ante el comentario.

- ¡Todo el jodido día les he dado indirectas! ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que no quiero entrar al agua?!

- ¿Es por lo del semen de ballena? – preguntó Milo. – No te preocupes... en la alberca no habrá esperma de mamífero gigante… eso sí, habrá mucho cloro…

- ¡No es eso! No puedo creer que ustedes trío de imbéciles no se den cuenta de que… ¡NO SÉ NADAR! ¡BIEN, YA LO DIJE! ¡BURLENSE, MAL NACIDOS! – se sonrojó y cerró los ojos con fuerza para esperar las burlas que extrañamente nunca llegaron. Abrió primero su ojo derecho y finalmente el otro. - ¿No se van a burlar?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Milo. - ¿Es gracioso, acaso?

- P-p-pero yo… todo este tiempo… el agua… - los miró sin entender.

- No te preocupes, Ángelo. – habló Shura, esbozando una sonrisa. – Aioria tampoco sabía nadar… y yo le enseñé.

- ¡Sí! Ahora soy como un pez-gato. – dejó escapar una carcajada. - ¡Anda, Ángelo! ¡Dijimos que éramos un equipo! – le sonrió al italiano. - ¡Estamos juntos en esto!

- ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos! No todos nacen con el talento y gracia natural de nadar en el agua como yo pero lo intentaremos contigo.

- ¡Por favor, ya váyanse! – se quejó el sueco con atomizador en mano echándole agua a una plantita. – Gota de rocío Jr. ya está muy nerviosa… no le gustan las visitas… así que… como van… - finalizó, tronando sus dedos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Aldebarán**

Los cuatro Santos de Athena arribaron por tercera vez al Templo de Tauro para por fin empezar a practicar. Saludaron a Aldebarán que barría la entrada y recogía el desastre que habían dejado Kanon y su equipo.

- ¡Hey, chicos! – anunció el toro. - ¿Ya se van a dignar a usar mi piscina?

- Lo lamentamos, Alde. – se disculpó Shura. – Pero ahora sí practicaremos.

- Bien… ya pasen entonces.

- Oye, Alde… - Aioria se detuvo antes de dirigirse a la piscina. - ¿Cómo se enteraron los gemelos de tu piscina?

- Al parecer también les envié un _pino_ a ellos… - se sonrojó y siguió barriendo. – Ya sabes cómo se pone Saga cuando ve baño grande.

- Bueno, ya no te interrumpo… - dijo el león y alcanzó a sus amigos.

**Ya en la piscina… de nuevo…**

Shura y Milo entraron en bóxers a la alberca y Aioria los alcanzó, arrojándose de panzazo salpicando todo el lugar. Ángelo se quedó sentado en la orilla.

- ¡Vamos, Ángelo! ¡Para vencer tu miedo debes enfrentarlo con valor! – gritó Milo nadando como delfín según él, sireno.

- ¡No le tengo miedo al agua! – se sonrojó el italiano. - ¡No sé nadar!

- ¡Yo sé lo que te pasa! – afirmó Shura. - ¡Tienes miedo a hundirte! – en ese instante, Shion apareció cargando a Kiki en la orilla de la piscina.

- ¿Shion? – preguntó, asombrado, Aioria. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo que pasa es que estábamos en la playa y de la nada Saga se comenzó a quitar la ropa y comenzó a según él a "domar las olas". Creo que bebió demasiado alcohol… ya saben cómo es Saga… de por sí cuando ve un gran baño se emociona. Luego abrieron el cofre de Dohko que al parecer estaba lleno de vino del siglo XVI… hasta el buen Shaka perdió la conciencia… y cómo se imaginarán no quería que mi Kiki presenciara esos actos de vandalismo. Para acabar a Kanon se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enterrar a Aioros y a Shiryu que estaban desmayados, en la arena… cabe decir que todos se encontraban en un estado de ebriedad lamentable… - explicó, negando con su cabeza. – Y bueno… Kiki quiere aprender a nadar y qué mejor manera que con tres caballeros expertos en la materia. – volteó a ver a Milo, Aioria y a Shura. Ángelo carraspeó para hacerse notar. – A ti no te digo nada porque no sabes nadar, Ángelo…

- ¿Q-q-qué? ¿C-c-cómo lo sabes? – preguntó, confundido.

- Eso es obvio… soy el Patriarca, lo sé todo. Semen de ballena… ¡qué pretexto tan estúpido! ¡Todos saben que la espuma es semen de peces! – se encaminó hacia la silla playera y se sentó. - ¿Qué esperan? ¡Enséñenle a Kiki! ¡Y de una vez aprovechan y le enseñan a Ángelo!

- Eso planeamos pero Ángelo le tiene miedo a hundirse… - comentó el español, mientras flotaba en el agua.

- ¡Yo ya no tengo miedo a hundirme, señor Ángelo! – se acercó al cangrejo que lo miró extrañado. – Si quiere le puedo prestar mis flotadores.

- ¡No se diga más! – Milo salió de la piscina y se encaminó a Kiki. Le quitó con cuidado sus flotadores. - ¡¿Qué haces, Máscara?! ¡Ven aquí! – al ver que Ángelo se rehusaba a acercarse, los demás caballeros lo tomaron por la fuerza y le colocaron con dificultad los flotadores.

- ¡Listo! – sonrió Aioria, victorioso.

- Si le dicen a alguien de esto… los mataré a todos, _¿capicci?_

- ¡Lo que sea! – Shura lo empujó a la alberca. - ¡Vamos, Kiki! ¡Entra con él! – dijo saltando hacia el agua seguido por Milo y Aioria. - Bien… como ya dominaron la técnica de entrar al agua, el siguiente paso es colocarse en la orilla y comenzar a patalear. – exclamó el español.

- ¿Así, señor Shura? – preguntó Kiki, pataleando fuertemente con sus piecitos.

- ¡Muy bien, Kiki! – lo felicitó mientras Aioria, Milo y Shion le aplaudían, emocionados. - ¡Ángelo! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Patalea!

- ¡No me grites! – se quejó el italiano, tratando de coordinar sus piernas.

_**Una hora después…**_

- ¡Muy bien, Kiki! ¡Ya controlas los movimientos básicos y todos los diferentes estilos! – Shura lo miró, orgulloso. – Y tú Ángelo… - lo vio, furioso. - ¡No vas a poder nadar hasta que aprendas a coordinar tus piernas! ¡Sigue pataleando!

- ¡Te voy a matar, Shura! – hizo un puchero y siguió pataleando.

_**Dos horas después…**_

- ¡Muy bien, Kiki! ¡Ese nado de mariposa y el estilo libre estuvieron impecables! – vociferó, más orgulloso el Caballero de Capricornio. - ¡No puedo creer que hayas aprendido en dos horas lo que Aioria en cuatro años! Y tú, Ángelo… ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que primero es una pierna y luego la otra?!

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Carajo! – gruñó y siguió pataleando.

- Creo que deberíamos incluir a Kiki en el equipo… - se burló Aioria.

- Justo en eso pensaba, gato… - apoyó Milo.

_**Cuatro horas después…**_

- ¡Me doy por vencido! ¡Una vaca con cuatro patas izquierdas tiene más coordinación que tú! – Shura salió, molesto, de la piscina.

- ¡Espera, animal! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

- ¡No se preocupe, señor Ángelo… yo le puedo enseñar! – dijo Kiki, sonriente.

- Sí cómo no…

_**15 minutos después…**_

- ¡Muy bien, señor Ángelo! – aplaudió Kiki. - ¡Esa _braza _estuvo increíble!

- ¡Y ya no me hundo, enano! – exclamó Ángelo, nadando como todo un Michael Phelps.

- ¡Usted aprendió en quince minutos lo que yo aprendí en dos horas! ¡Es mi héroe!

- ¡No, tú eres mi héroe! – lo señaló desde el agua con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡No, usted es mi héroe!

- ¡No, tú eres mi héroe, enano! ¡Ven acá! – y sin más Ángelo extendió los brazos para que Kiki le saltara encima. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿what?

- Después del evidente fracaso como Shura de entrenador… - interrumpió Milo y el español le sacó la lengua, molesto – Ahora sí hay que practicar.

- Bueno, Kiki debemos irnos… pero antes tengo que tomarles la dichosa foto… - Shion sacó la cámara de su túnica.

- ¡Oh, perfecto! – Milo tomó un espejo y un cepillo de quién sabe dónde y comenzó a pasárselo por su azulada melena. – Habrá miles de chicas viendo esta foto… debo de verme super hot. – le sonrió, coqueto, al espejo.

- Como sea… - Shura susurró, molesto y se colocó junto a Ángelo.

- ¡Anda, Shura! ¡Sonríe! ¡Imagina que soy un travesti! – se burló Shion.

- ¿Travesti? – preguntó Aioria. - ¿De qué habla?

- ¡Ya toma la maldita foto! – el español estaba rojo de vergüenza. - ¡Y ya lárgate!

- ¡Qué genio! – Shion tomó la foto. - ¡Soy tu Patriarca no me vuelvas a hablar así! ¡Sólo te la paso esta vez porque le enseñaste a nadar a Kiki!

- ¡Adiós, señor Ángelo! – se despidió el pequeño ariano con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Adiós, enano! – Shura, Milo y Aioria lo miraron, sorprendidos, por la hermosa sonrisa que le regaló a Kiki.

- ¡Kiki y Ángelo son amigos! ¡La la la la la la! – cantaron los tres al unisonó, tomándose de los brazos y dando vueltas alrededor del italiano.

- ¡Cállense, idiotas! – se quejó el cangrejo, empujando al trío al agua.

Continuará…

Hahahaha semen de ballena! Hahaha no sabemos si es verdad hahaha pero corre la leyenda de que sí hahahaha xD

Ojala nadie se ofenda con nuestras palabrotas sucias hahahaha escribir tanto sobre Ángelo tiene sus secuelas hahaha

¡Nos leemos!


	10. Perdidos con Olle

¡Hola!

Déjenos decirles que son las tres de la madrugada aquí en México y creímos que sería un buen momento para subir el capi haha xD ¡yujuuuu!

Lamentamos no poder responderles sus reviews pero Francis ya se está muriendo y yo también xD haha y ustedes se preguntaran porqué no lo suben en la mañana hahaha sí nosotras igual! Haha pero bueno no importa! Prometemos que en el próximo les contestaremos sus reviews :D Les agradecemos infinitamente a todos los que comentaron el capi anterior ^^ nos encantaron todos los comentarios ¡TODOS! Y bueno esperamos que disfruten este capi ^^

Advertencia: Este capi está exageradamente fumado haha xD pero igual a nosotras nos divirtió mucho haha no sabemos si es la hora pero nos reímos bastante… esperamos que les saque una que otra sonrisa.

¡Aioos! zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Perdidos con Olle**

El Gran Patriarca se encontraba a las afueras del Templo Principal esperando a que la diosa de la sabiduría se dignara a salir de sus aposentos, pues ya tenía más de media hora aguardando. El lemuriano tocó la puerta por milésima vez pero nadie salió.

- Señorita Athena… ¿ya está lista? – preguntó evidentemente cansado.

- Ya meritoooo. – respondió con una melodiosa voz. - ¡Tatsumi, mis botas de hule amarillas, ahora! Y no te preocupes, Shion… ya casi estoy lista. ¡En seguida salgo!

- Eso me dijo hace media hora. – Shion miró sus zapatos buscando alguna distracción y la encontró: una enorme mancha en la punta de su calzado real.

- ¡Ya me aburrí, Shion! – se quejó Kiki sentado en el suelo. - ¡No me gusta estar sin hacer nada!

- Si tanto quieres hacer algo… límpiame el zapato. – el ariano se quitó el botín sucio y se lo lanzó a Kiki.

- ¡Cómo usted diga, Shion! – sonrió tomando el zapato para a continuación empezar a limpiarlo.

- Señorita Athena… - tocó de nuevo la puerta. - ¿Todo bien? Si quiere Kiki y yo nos adelantamos.

- No, no, no, Shion. – se escuchó la voz de la diosa. – En cuando Tatsumi se digne a pasarme mi sombrero, salgo.

- ¡Aquí está, señorita! – gritó contento el calvo.

- Pues qué esperas… ¡pónmelo! ¡Pero ten cuidado con mis trenzas! – en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando lugar a las figuras de la diosa de la guerra y de Tatsumi. Shion tuvo que frotarse los ojos ante la extraña y perturbadora imagen de Saori: la joven deidad usaba un overol de mezclilla completo, una blusa de cuadritos azules y blancos; unos guantes de hule amarillos que hacían juego con sus botas, un sombrero de palma y unas trencitas; Tatsumi estaba en la misma situación. (Sólo que calvo xD)

- ¿Qué tal me veo, Shion? – la diosa modeló frente a los ojos de los dos arianos mientras Tatsumi aplaudía fascinado. – Ay, Shion… sé que te quedaste sin palabras con mi atuendo… me veo perfecta pero no te preocupes… ¡Tatsumi, pásame la bolsa! – rápidamente el hombre obedeció y le dio lo que pedía.

- ¿Qué hay ahí, señorita? – cuestionó alegre y curioso Kiki. Athena sonrió y sacó de la bolsa más ropa.

- Pues sus trajes… no van a ir vestidos así al jardín de Olle. – contestó dándoles sus respectivos atuendos.

- Pero Athena… esto ni siquiera es un traje. – estiró la prenda. – Es un disfraz de _floripondio_.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo sé, Shion! – aplaudió contenta. - ¡Yo misma lo escogí! Quería uno de margaritapero se habían agotado. – entrecerró los ojos y alzó la voz. - ¡¿No te gusta?!

- El chiste es que le guste a Kiki… él lo va a usar. – el pequeño negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡No me gusta, Shion! – se quejó. - ¡Está horrible!

- ¿Cómo dices, Kiki? ¿No te lo pondrás? – la diosa se agachó y se puso a la altura del pequeño. El ariano miró de reojo al Patriarca que hacía miles de gestos para que afirmara en respuesta a la pregunta de Athena.

- Es decir, sí me lo pondré… ¡Me encanta el floripondio! – el niño estiró los brazos fingiendo alegría.

- ¡Muy bien! – se puso de pie. – Ahora pónganse su respectivo traje. – los dos obedecieron a regañadientes y se adentraron a la habitación para cambiarse. Minutos después, salieron completamente listos: Shion con su overol completo de mezclilla, un sombrero de palma, una camisa rosa, un par de guantes rojos y zapatos suecos de madera. Kiki salía saltando con dificultad gracias a su trajecito de floripondio.

- ¡Qué guapos se ven! – exclamó Saori. - ¡Tatsumi, mi equipo de jardinería y mi báculo! ¡Vamos al Templo de Piscis!

- ¿No tiene unas botas, Saori? – preguntó siguiéndola con desesperación. - ¡Mi piel es muy sensible al zapato de madera! – miró con desagrado sus nuevos suecos.

- ¡No te quejes, Shion! ¡Estaban de oferta! ¡Tatsumi también se compró un par!

- No lo dudo… ¡Kiki, date prisa! – volteó hacia el pequeño que no podía moverse pues sus piecitos estaban juntos como si fueran un tallo. – Creo que no debimos ofrecernos a cuidar el jardín de Olle mientras entrena con su equipo. – cargó al niño y siguió a Athena que ya tenía un largo tramo de ventaja.

- ¡Yo no me ofrecí, Shion! – se quejó el pequeño.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Piscis**

- En cualquier momento llegarán… ya se están tardando. - decía Olle más para sí mismo que para los demás. - ¡¿Podrían callarse de una maldita vez?! – les gritó a los Caballeros de Bronce que luchaban a muerte con Madre Naturaleza. - ¡Lastiman a mi mami!

- ¡Tu mami le está rompiendo el cuello a mi hermano! – Ikki golpeaba una y otra vez a la enredadera. - ¡Tal vez tu mascota carnívora se haya comido a Seiya pero aún puedo salvar a Shun!

- ¡Hermanoooo! – Shun se lamentaba al ser estrujado por la gran planta.

- ¡Con un carajo, Ikki! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Sácame de aquí! – gritaba Pegaso dentro de Gota de Rocío tratando de salir de su mandíbula y evitar ser tragado por el feroz ser. El Caballero de Piscis se acercó a la escena con una tranquilidad envidiable y acarició el enorme tallo.

- Ya suéltalo, pequeña. – le dijo aún acariciándola con ternura. La planta obedeció y al instante escupió a Seiya.

- ¡Oh, qué alivio! – suspiró Seiya limpiándose la baba de la bestia. - ¡Gracias, Olle! ¡Creí que esa cosa me tragaría!

- Gota de Rocío no come porquerías. – Olle se acercó a Fénix. - ¡Muévete, animal! ¡No tienes tacto para nada! – se subió a la enredadera y ésta al no reconocer a su amo se comenzó a zangolotear con brusquedad como si fuera un caballo salvaje. - ¡Seiya, mi látigo! – el Caballero de Bronce obedeció y buscó lo que le pedía. - ¡Mami, soy yo! ¡Papi Olle! ¿Qué te hicieron estos neandertales? – la planta se tomó en serio el papel de fiera y no escuchó a su dueño y siguió moviéndose. - ¡Seiya, mi sombrero! – el castaño al fin encontró el dichoso látigo y el sombrero y se los lanzó a Olle. - ¡Quieta, quieta! ¡ALTOOO! – gritó dándole latigazos hasta que por fin pudo controlar a la enfurecida bestia que cayó rendida al suelo. El Santo de Piscis, con un rápido movimiento hizo un giro mortal triple en el aire y aterrizó con su gracia natural en el suelo con los brazos extendidos al cielo, se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia a su público de dos personas. - ¡Oh, sí! ¡Y creían que las plantas eran cosas de niñas! ¡Ajua!

- ¿Y el sombrero para qué, Olle? – preguntó Seiya.

- Estilo, mi buen Pegaso… estilo. – contestó el hermoso caballero.

- ¡¿Y mi hermano?! – exclamó Ikki enojado.

- Ah, sí… debe estar debajo de la pesada Madre Naturaleza. Bueno… sáquenlo. – ordenó dándose media vuelta y retirándose del lugar para esperar a Saori y al Patriarca. – Les sugiero que sea rápido… digo, si quieren encontrarlo con vida.

- ¡Hermano, yo te sacaré de ahí! ¡No te preocupes!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Tatsumi, a ver a qué horas! – gritó Athena mientras el mayordomo intentaba alcanzarla. - ¡No tengo todo el día!

- ¡Ya voy, señorita! – Tatsumi corría empujando una carretilla con macetas y flores. – ¿No cree que deberíamos esperar al Patriarca y a Kiki?

- ¡Son muy lentos! ¿Crees que Olle me deje cultivar unas cuantas flores en su jardín? Ahora que lo pienso… YO soy su diosa, él debería rogarme que le sembrara algunas plantas.

- Como usted diga, mi Señora. – el hombre finalmente la alcanzó.

- ¿Me estás tirando a lo loco, Tatsumi? – Athena puso ambas manos en su cintura y frunció el ceño. - ¿Es eso?

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió. Finalmente llegaron al doceavo templo y encontraron a Afrodita esperándolos. El caballero los recibió con una sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

- Athena… qué bueno que llega. Pensé que no vendría. – comentó mientras buscaba algo dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Yo dije que lo haría. – entrecerró sus ojos. – Y siempre cumplo lo que digo.

- De eso me doy cuenta… se tomó muy en serio lo de cuidar mi bello, amado e invaluable jardín. – sonrió divertido al ver la vestimenta de la diosa. - ¿Y ese traje?

- ¡Oh, lo notaste! – se agarró las trencitas. - ¿Qué piensas de él? Original, ¿no?

- Cómo no notarlo, Athena… - contestó aún buscando en su bolsillo. - ¿En dónde dejé esa porquería? – gruñó el bello caballero. - ¡Aquí está! – soltó victorioso con un papel en la mano. – Tome señorita. – le extendió la hoja para que la diosa la agarrara. – Ahora, necesito que me ponga mucha atención.

- ¡Cómo sea! ¡Ya dime! – lo miró impaciente.

- Antes que nada… - observó a Tatsumi con la carreta llena de flores. - ¿Qué es eso? – señaló inquieto.

- ¡Oh, eso! ¡Lo notaste también! – exclamó con una sonrisa. – Me preguntaba si podría sembrar algunas flores en tu jardín. Tomé un curso de jardinería por Internet y dicen que ya estoy lista para tener mi propia rosaleda. – habló orgullosa.

- ¡No me diga! – fingió emoción. – Pero por supuesto que puede plantarlas… - se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Ikki y de Seiya.

- ¡Shuuuun! ¡Te sacaré de ahí! ¡No dejes de respirar! – se escuchó al Fénix.

- ¡Maldita cosa mutante! – vociferó Pegaso.

- ¡No me habías dicho que tenias una mascota, Olle! ¿La tienes?

- ¡Oh, sí! De hecho tengo dos… están enormes las traviesas condenadas. Espéreme aquí un segundo. – el Caballero del Pez se retiró y se adentró al templo. Athena sólo pudo escuchar: - ¡A ver par de inútiles! ¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Mami, al invernadero, ahora! ¡Y tú Gota, no me hagas contar hasta tres! – hubo un ligero temblor y se escucharon un par de golpes. - ¡Aquí está tu hermano! ¡Espérenme afuera del templo! – segundos después Afrodita regresó acomodándose su hermosa cabellera y sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa. – Ah, sí… como te decía Athena… sigue todas las instrucciones de la lista… y pase lo que pase no entres a mi invernadero… últimamente he estado trabajando con polímeros inestables en mis plantas y si alguien interrumpe el proceso podría ocasionar…

- ¡Sí, sí, lo que sea! – interrumpió la diosa. - ¡Yo lo cuidaré bien! ¡No te preocupes, Olle! – dijo empujándolo hacia la salida.

- Pero Athena… esto es de vida o muerte…

- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Te están esperando! – sonrió Saori.

- Si trae algún floripondio entre sus macetas… ¡Será el fin de la…! – se perdió su voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Adiós, Olle! ¡No maltrates mucho a mi Pegaso! ¡Es decir… a mis C Caballeros de Bronce! – en ese momento Shion llegó con Kiki en brazos, sumamente agotado.

- ¡Dioses, Athena! – colocó al niño en el suelo y se talló la frente quitándose el sudor. - ¡Cómo corre! ¡Creí que nunca los alcanzaríamos!

- ¡Ya no perdamos más tiempo! – aplaudió emocionada. – Que cada quien tome una pala y comencemos a sembrar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Olle bajaba las escalinatas del doceavo templo en compañía de Ikki, un moribundo Shun y Seiya. El Caballero del Pez iba hasta adelante como todo un rey sin ni siquiera verlos.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos, Olle? – preguntó Pegaso acelerando el paso.

- Ya verán… es una sorpresita. – contestó con su rosa en la boca.

- ¿Y por qué es una sorpresa? – habló Andrómeda vendándose el brazo.

- Odio las sorpresas. – gruñó Ikki con los brazos cruzados.

- Ay, Ikki… tú siempre de mal humor… no me sorprende que sigas soltero… - se quitó la flor de la boca y la observó mientras seguía caminando. – Si yo hubiera sido Esmeralda me hubiera dado un tiro.

- ¡¿Quién carajos te contó eso?! ¡No te metas con la memoria de Esmeralda! – estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero fue sujetado por Seiya y Shun.

- ¡No necesito que nadie me diga nada! ¡Desde que se están quedando en mi templo te la pasas llorándole en las noches! ¡Ya déjala descansar, coño!

- ¡¿Y a ti qué?! – gruñó nuevamente el moreno.

- ¡¿Qué a mí qué?! – Piscis se señaló a sí mismo. - ¡Si tan sólo te lamentaras mas quedito los demás podríamos dormir! ¡Ya quiero que acaben estas Olimpiadas para que se larguen y me dejen en paz!

- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito! – Ikki forcejeaba con Shun y Seiya tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Por favor! - se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. – Si supieras cuántas veces he recibido amenazas de muerte por parte de Ángelo. ¡Ahora déjate de tonterías y vamos a Rodorio!

- Hermano, ya tranquilízate. Sólo lo hace para molestar. – lo tomó del hombro. – Afrodita no es tan malo. – Ikki suspiró molesto tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Y qué haremos en Rodorio? – preguntó nuevamente Seiya.

- ¡Ay, Pegaso! ¡Otra vez tú! – se quejó Olle.

- Pero estuve callado todo el tiempo… - hizo un puchero.

- ¡Y te hubieras quedado así! ¡Ya basta de preguntas estúpidas y caminen! – y sin más los cuatro caballeros terminaron de bajar los templos restantes hasta que llegaron al pueblo.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos, Afrodita? – preguntó Seiya por milésima vez.

- ¡¿Qué parte de que es una sorpresa no entiendes?! ¡El chiste de una sorpresa es que no sepas qué es, para que cuando la veas te SORPRENDAS! ¡Carajo, Seiya! ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender?! – dijo apunto de jalarse los cabellos por el desesperante Pegaso.

- ¡Bueno pero no te enojes! – sonrió el castaño.

- ¡Bueno pues cierra la boca y no la abras nunca! – soltó molesto.

- ¡Bueno pero no seas tan agresivo conmigo!

- ¡Bueno… porque te voy a romper la boca!

- Bueno pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver? – indagó Seiya.

- ¡Bueno… eso no importa! ¡Te quiero golpear!

- Bueno pero…

- ¡Yaaaa! – Ikki le dio un puñetazo a su compañero. - ¡Juro que mataré al siguiente que diga "bueno"! – amenazó el Fénix. - ¡Están advertidos!

- ¡Baah, cómo sea! – el Santo de Piscis se sopló el flequillo. – Lo importante era callar a Seiya y me hiciste el favor. ¡Ahora, vamos! ¡Este sol arruina mi cutis! – gruñó sacando sus lentes de sol y una gorra que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo.

- ¿Seiya, estás bien? – Shun ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

- Estoy bien… - aceptó la ayuda y se incorporó.

- ¡Bueno, vámonos! – exclamó alegre.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Carajo, Shun!

- ¡Lo siento, hermano! – el peliverde se tapó la boca apenado. Los Caballeros de Bronce seguían a Afrodita hasta que por fin éste se detuvo en la entrada de un establecimiento. Curiosos, leyeron el gran letrero que decía con letras enormes y brillantes: GIMNASIO "LA PRESEA DE ORO". Los bronceados voltearon a ver a Olle que sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Gimnasio? – preguntó molesto Ikki.

- ¡Sí! Un gimnasio es el lugar en donde vas a ejercitarse, Fénix. - Olle rodó los ojos. – Creí que a tu edad ya lo sabrías…

- ¡Ya sé qué es un gimnasio! – lo miró molesto. – ¡Lo que no sé es qué rayos hacemos aquí!

- ¡Ay, Ikki detente! ¡La cabeza me zumba cada vez que me hablas! – le sonrió divertido. – Caballero Andrómeda… quiero decirte que te admiro… mira que soportar a esta cosa es para tener una… – señaló el nombre del lugar. - … presea de oro. – se comenzó a reír solo y Shun únicamente sonrió amable. - ¿Entendieron? – se quitó una lagrimita de su hermoso ojo. - ¿No entendieron? Es el nombre del lugar… es gracioso, ¿no? ¡Carajo! ¡Ángelo me la contó y me morí de risa! ¡¿Por qué ustedes no?! – al no recibir alguna reacción, suspiró resignado. – Olvídenlo. – carraspeó un poco. – Mejor entremos.

- ¿Cómo conoces este lugar, Olle? – cuestionó Shun.

- Athena me lo recomendó… aquí viene a hacer Pilates. – abrió la puerta del lugar y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

**Dentro del gimnasio**

Cuando los cuatro caballeros entraron, se sorprendieron al estar rodeados de hombres y mujeres exageradamente musculosos utilizando extrañas máquinas.

- Espérenme aquí. – habló Olle. – Iré con el dueño del lugar… me dijeron que aquí había un entrenador de remo que podría ayudarnos a practicar. – y sin más se retiró dejándolos solos.

- ¡Vamos, Shun! ¡Y tú también, Ikki! – exclamó Pegaso. - ¡Los reto a usar aquella máquina extraña! – dijo señalando una prensa para piernas.

- ¡Pero yo no sé usarlas! – se quejó Shun.

- ¡Ni creas que vamos a subirnos a esa cosa! – Ikki alzó la voz.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Seiya entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¡Jamás! – respondió jalando a su hermano y caminando hacia el aparato. - ¡Ya te enseñaré, Seiya! ¡Esta máquina no representa ningún reto para mí! – Shun se hizo a un lado en lo que Ikki analizaba cómo subirse al aparato.

- A ver… supongo que este es el asiento… - se rascó la barbilla. – Así que por simple eliminación y siguiendo mi lógica… ahí va mi trasero, ¿no crees, Shun?

- ¿No será al revés? – dudó Shun. - ¿Por qué las pesas estarían sobre tu cabeza?

- ¡Yo que sé, Shun! – exclamó molesto. - ¡Por algo la hicieron así!

- Creo que mejor te bajas de esa cosa, Ikki. – sugirió Seiya. – Se ve peligrosa.

- ¡Ándale, cobarde! ¡Esto fue tu idea! ¡Súbete a aquella máquina! – señaló el aparato al lado suyo.

- Pero se ve imponente y peligrosa… - titubeó Pegaso.

- ¿Tienes miedo, gallina? – lo miró Ikki tratando de acomodarse en su máquina.

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió. – A ver… - leyó la etiqueta de la máquina. – Aquí dice "Cable Crossover Machine…" – entrecerró sus ojos y volteó a ver a Shun. – No sé qué rayos signifique pero tan sólo el nombre hace que la emoción corra por mis venas. – Seiya no lo pensó dos veces y se acomodó en el aparato.

- ¡Hermano, se ve peligroso! – dijo asustado Andrómeda.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Shun! ¡Estarás muy orgulloso de mi cuando me veas dominar esta cosa!

- ¡Pero hermano…!

- ¡Seiya, hagámoslo al mismo tiempo! – Pegaso afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y Shun sólo los pudo ver con preocupación. Ikki y Seiya activaron las maquinas a la vez. Al primero le cayeron las pesas encima, noqueándolo y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo pues se había colocado al revés y en cuanto a Seiya, su aparato consistía en cables los cuales al jalarlos con tanta fuerza, reventaron y el aparato se desplomó sobre él.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Seiya! – exclamó preocupado. - ¡Qué alguien me ayude a sacarlos! – el apoyo llegó rápido y entre varios sacaron los cuerpos de los dos caballeros. Al ver que no reaccionaban, la ayuda médica hizo aparición y curó las heridas de Ikki y Seiya. Después de atenderlos, Fénix y Pegaso reposaban en un banquillo, ambos estaban vendados, Ikki con un enorme chipote y Seiya con un ojo morado.

- Les dije que era peligroso. – los regañó Shun. – Al menos no nos corrieron del lugar.

- Todo es culpa de Seiya. – soltó Ikki sobándose su cabeza. - ¡Él me retó y sabes que no puedo resistirme a los desafíos!

- ¡No puedes echarme todo el muerto a mí! – se defendió. - ¡Quién te manda a hacerme caso! – en ese momento, Olle regresó con una robusta mujer.

- ¡Aquí están! ¡Los estaba buscando! – habló el caballero Olle. – Hay todo un ajetreo por allá… al parecer dos idiotas ignorantes rompieron el equipo más caro del gimnasio… pobres diablos. No puedo creer que haya gente tan torpe… pero bueno… ¡Díganme en dónde estaban! ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Con quién se pelearon? ¿Por qué están vendados? – se acercó a los caballeros. – Seiya… tienes un pedazo de metal aquí. – le enseñó un pedazo de fierro. – No me digan que… - se golpeó la frente. – Ustedes fueron los idiotas, ¿verdad?

- Podría decirse… - soltó el castaño.

- Bueno, Olle… ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Shun.

- ¡Hay, discúlpame! – exclamó el Santo Dorado. - ¿En donde están mis modales? – sonrió apenado. – Ella es Roxane… nuestra nueva entrenadora.

- ¿No es un hombre? – Ikki entrecerró sus ojos. – Digo, su manzana de Adán lo delata…

- ¡Hermano! ¡No seas grosero! – lo reprendió el peliverde.

- ¡Siento que hablo con un simio! – Olle se cruzó de brazos. – Discúlpelo por favor, señorita Roxane.

- ¡Está bien, no te preocupes! – contestó una voz chillona. – Después de todo no está tan equivocado…

- ¿Lo ves, Ikki? – sonrió triunfal. – Espere… ¿Cómo dijo? – lo miró confundido.

- Lo que pasa es que en mi otra vida… - todos los caballeros la miraron confundidos y se corrigió. – Quiero decir… cuando era hombre. – lo ultimo lo dijo con acento muy varonil. – Fui campeón olímpico de remo en Athenas 2004.

- Nooooo. – Olle se tapó la boca, sorprendido. – Usted es… el mundialmente famoso…usted…

- Así es… - Roxane afirmó con la cabeza. – Gané medalla de oro y rompí el record mundial. Lamentablemente en Beijín quedé en quinto lugar, la depresión casi acaba conmigo y decidí tomar otro sendero y cambiar mi vida… y cuando digo cambiar de vida… me refiero a cambiar de sexo. – se acercó a los caballeros. – Agradecería que no le revelaran mi identidad a nadie pues fingí mi muerte en el accidente del 2009 en el hundimiento del barco "Ana María" en las Islas Canarias. – Seiya y Shun estaban sorprendidos ante el relato de la mujer hasta Olle se encontraba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Pero cómo sobrevivió? – preguntó intrigado Seiya.

- Veras… nada fue planeado. – habló a Roxane. – Hubo un mal funcionamiento en las turbinas del barco y al parecer chocamos con un par de rocas… algo así como el Titanic pero más letal.

- ¡Pero aún no nos dice cómo! – se quejó Ikki.

- Ahora se los diré… afortunadamente yo siempre llevo conmigo un bote inflable y sólo pude salvar a cinco personas. – le salió una lágrima del ojo. - ¡Rayos! ¡Debí regresar por el resto! – golpeó con frustración la pared. – Pero no me esperaba esa explosión causada por el derrame de petróleo… en fin les contaré cómo sobreviví. En el bote, conocí a un hombre que me cambió la vida… él al igual que yo necesitaba un nuevo rumbo, estaba harto de ser un espía internacional… me dijo que su sueño era ser heladero y yo le dije que el mío era ser mujer. Días después fuimos rescatados por un barco militar del cual no puedo revelar la identidad… para resumirles todo esto… ese espía y yo llegamos a Grecia, me enteré que se cambió el nombre y que todos le dicen don Carlos o le decían. – le salió otra lágrima del ojo. – Oí que desapareció misteriosamente.

- ¡Interesante historia! – carraspeó Olle. – Pero vamos a entrenar por favor. – miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza las cuales se relacionaban con cierto Caballero de Cáncer. _Te echaste a un espía, Ángelo_, pensó el bello caballero_._

- Vamos a mi salón privado. Ahí tengo todo lo que necesitamos. – Roxane los guió directo a su futuro lugar de entrenamiento. Rápidamente, como buena campeona olímpica, los puso a entrenar.

- ¡Bien, chicos! – aplaudió esta vez con su voz de mujer para después colocarse una bandana rosa en su cabeza. - ¡El campeón olímpico quedo en el pasado! Ahora sólo soy una linda soltera entrenando a cuatro… - se le salió la baba y los miró lascivamente. – hermosos… - más baba. - perfectos… caballeros.

- ¿Está bien, señorita Roxane? – preguntó temeroso Shun.

- ¡Llámame Roxie, lindo! Primero empezaremos con el calentamiento. – puso sus manos en su cintura de hombre. – Como podrán ver, enfrente de ustedes esta un espejo enorme… así podrán visualizar sus propios movimientos y saber si lo hacen bien o no. – primero realizaron estiramientos básicos y después comenzaron a aumentar el nivel de dificultad. – Ahora siguen las flexiones de cadera. Hagan lo que yo. – los cuatro obedecieron y se pusieron a horcajadas estirándose hacia delante y bajando la rodilla.

- ¡Muy bien! – le aplaudió a Ikki. – Lo estás haciendo muuuuuuy bien. – dijo de manera seductora. – Mantén el tronco derecho… bombón. – el Fénix en vez de sentirse halagado se sintió acosado y muy perturbado. – Estírate más. – Roxane le dio una nalgada.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Déjeme en paz! – se quejó Ikki poniéndose de pie.

- ¡No empieces, Fénix! – gritó Seiya haciendo sus estiramientos. - ¡No seas ingrato! ¡Ve todo lo que ha sufrido este buen hombre! – y así continuaron su entrenamiento por varias horas usando máquinas especiales para remo. Ikki hizo uso de su gran paciencia para no golpear a Roxane en sus intentos de conquista. Al terminar todos reunieron a la salida del gimnasio.

- Le agradecemos mucho, Roxane. – dijo Shun con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe… su identidad está a salvo con nosotros. – murmuró Olle guiñando el ojo en señal de confidencia.

- No se olviden de practicar todos los movimientos que les enseñé. ¡Mucha suerte en sus Olimpiadas! ¡Iré a verlos encantada! ¡Ya tengo mi boleto! – les sonrió abiertamente. – Te estaré apoyando, hermosa Ave Fénix.

- Vámonos de aquí. – soltó Ikki echando humo por las orejas.

- ¡Gracias de nuevo, Roxane! – exclamó Seiya alzando la mano en forma de despedida. Finalmente se alejaron del lugar y se dirigieron al Santuario.

- ¡No puedo creer que nos haya entrenado un campeón olímpico! ¡Ya lo tenemos ganado! ¡Vaya suerte! – gritó Olle contento.

- ¡Sí! – aplaudió Andrómeda completamente alegre.

- ¡Claro, cómo a ustedes no los estuvo toqueteando! – se quejó Ikki. - ¡Agradézcanme el que no lo haya matado!

- La hayas… recuerda que es mujer. – corrigió Seiya. – Horrible… pero es mujer y merece tu respeto.

- Bien… ya basta de drama… y tú, Ikki… intégrate mi rey… deberías agradecer su atención porque con esa actitud, me sorprende que te hiciera caso. – comentó Afrodita. – Aunque no entiendo cómo se fijó en ti y no en mí. – dijo ofendido. – Después de todo soy el más hermoso. – sonrió. – En fin, me alegra no ser el centro de atención porque no está nada agraciada la pobre. ¡Ahora vámonos! ¡Iremos al Templo de Tauro por mi bote y nos iremos a mar abierto!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Tauro**

Cuando llegaron al segundo templo encontraron a Aldebarán flotando en el agua de su piscina sumamente relajado.

- ¡Aldebarán holgazán! – gritó furioso Olle acercándose a la piscina. - ¡Te estoy hablando, torillo! ¡No me ignores! – se alejó y tomó una raqueta limpia hojas. – Ya verás… - murmuró molesto. - ¡Con un carajo, Aldebarán! ¡Despierta haragán! – comenzó a picarlo con la red hasta que por fin el toro mostró señales de vida.

- ¿Qué? – se talló los ojos. - ¿Olle? ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Cómo que qué quiero! ¡Maldito perezoso! – exclamó dejando la red en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Necesito el bote que me prometiste! ¡Mi equipo debe entrenar y no tenemos con qué! – Aldebarán se acercó a la orilla y saludó a los demás chicos.

- Buen día, caballeros. – dijo amablemente.

- ¡Carajo, Aldebarán! ¡No me ignores! ¡Quiero mi bote ahora!

- Ya no grites, Olle. – el toro estiró sus brazos y soltó un bostezo.

- ¡Pues dame mi bote!

- No lo tengo. – salió de la piscina y tomó una toalla.

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo tienes?! ¡Me lo prometiste!

- ¿Pasó algo malo, Aldebarán? – preguntó Seiya.

- Nada malo, Seiya. – sonrió. – Es sólo que aún no lo termino, pero no se preocupen hice uno de prueba. Ensayo y error ya saben… lo de siempre. – soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora? – Ikki frunció el ceño. – Necesitamos un bote. – vio de reojo a Olle que se le salía una vena de la frente que amenazaba con explotar.

- Tomen el de prueba. – soltó con simpleza. – Dudo que se hunda. – tomó una piña colada. – El día de hoy, Aldebarán no construye nada de nada.

- ¿Y en dónde está ese dichoso bote? – indagó Olle con un tic en el ojo.

- Está justo al lado del mini bar que construí ayer. – sonrió señalando su nueva obra con orgullo. – Si quieren una bebida… con toda confianza.

- ¡Nada de bebidas para ustedes! – gritó Afrodita. – No puedo dejar que menores de edad ingieran alcohol… así que Shun, pásame una a mí y ustedes dos… – miró a Seiya y a Ikki. – Vayan por ese bote. – los caballeros obedecieron y colocaron el barco a los pies de Olle. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Afrodita treparse y acomodarse dentro de la barca.

- ¿Qué haces? – indagó confundió Pegaso.

- Me subo en el. – contestó el Santo de Piscis. – Creí que era obvio. Estoy muy cansado y lo menos que pueden hacer es llevarme hasta la playa.

- ¡¿Y cómo carajos lo haremos?! – escupió Ikki molesto.

- Pues yo me quedo aquí y ustedes me llevan. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Shun, tú me agradas… puedes ir conmigo.

- Pero… ¿y mi hermano?

- Ay, Shun… qué inconsciente… ¿le vas a dejar todo el trabajo a Seiya?

- Bueno… si me lo pones así… - y sin más se subió al bote que fue cargado milagrosamente por los fuertes brazos de Ikki y Seiya.

- ¡Ah, cómo quisiera tener mi látigo! – exclamó Olle poniéndose sus lentes de sol y ofreciéndole unos a Shun. - ¡Nos vemos, Alde! – y sin más salieron del templo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Acuario**

- ¡Camus, déjame entrar! – gritó Milo golpeando la puerta de la habitación del francés.

- ¡LÁRGATE! – se escuchó dentro del cuarto a Camus furioso. - ¡Y NO TE OLVIDES DEL INGRATO DE HYOGA!

- ¡O me abres o la tumbo! – amenazó el escorpión. - ¡Sabes que lo haré!

- ¡TÚ TE ATREVES A TUMBAR MI PUERTA Y YO TE CONGELO LA…!

- ¡LA SALCHICHA! ¡MI MAESTRO CAMUS DEJÓ SU HOT DOG EN LA LUMBRE! – exclamó Hyoga en la sala y se dirigió con prisa a la cocina. - ¡DEBO IR POR EL!

- Qué conveniente. – dijo Milo y volvió a tocar la puerta. - ¡Carajo, Camus! ¡Vamos a hablar! ¡No me gusta estar enojado contigo!

- ¡¿TÚ ESTAS ENOJADO CONMIGO?! ¡VAYA QUE ERES CÍNICO, IDIOTA!

- ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Anda, sal y hablemos! ¡Por favor!

- ¡NUNCA! ¡Y A VER CÓMO LE HACES CUANDO TENGAS QUE IR CON EL PATRIARCA! ¡PORQUE DE AQUÍ… NO PODRÁS PASAR!

- ¡Carajo, Camus! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¿Me disculpo o qué?

- ¡SERÍA BUENO, IMBÉSIL! ¡NI QUIERA TE HAS DIGNADO A DISCULPARTE!

- ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Lo siento!

- ¡A OTRO PERRO CON ESE HUESO!

- ¡¿No me crees?!

- ¡NOOOO! ¡YA VETE! ¡Y NO SE TE OLVIDE DECIRLE A HYOGA QUE NO LO QUIERO VER!

- ¡Maestro Camus! ¡Su desayuno se quemó pero le hice sus galletas favoritas! – gritó Hyoga.

- ¿Tan rápido? – le susurró Milo.

- Ya las tenía preparadas por si acaso. – le contestó el ruso con un guiño en el ojo. - ¿Maestro Camus? ¡Dese prisa se van a enfriar!

- ¡NO QUIERO NADA QUE VENGA DE TI!

- ¡Pero son sus preferidas! ¡Las hice yo mismo, son de chocolate!

- ¿D-e-e c-c-chocalate? – titubeó el francés. – Está bien… - Hyoga y Milo suspiraron aliviados. – Pásalas por debajo de la puerta.

- Tiene que salir, maestro Camus.

- ¡Debes probarlas, Camus! ¡Están deliciosas! – dijo Milo mientras comía una galletita, en ese momento se oyó un quejido y un grito que pudieron identificar como una maldición en francés.

- ¡Bueno, maestro Camus! ¡Si no las quiere usted… tal vez Crystal sí! – la puerta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a un furioso Camus.

- No se emocionen… sólo vine por MIS galletas. – gruñó arrebatándole la bandeja a Hyoga.

- ¡Tú te quedas aquí! – soltó el escorpión impidiendo que se volviera a meter a su habitación.

- Maestro… no sé porqué está enojado conmigo pero ¡lo siento! – lo trató de abrazar pero fue rechazado. - ¿Por qué es tan cruel? – sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. - ¡Yo sólo me sumergí para darle su estúpido coral rojo!

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con esta criatura? – preguntó Milo.

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE Y SUÉLTAME! – el francés lo empujó.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Sólo era una broma! – se defendió el escorpión celeste.

- ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SENTÍ CUANDO CREÍ QUE HYOGA HABÍA MUERTO!

- Pero Camus…

- ¡TÚ MÁS QUE NADIE DEBERÍA SABER LO QUE HYOGA SIGNIFICA PARA MÍ, IMBÉSIL! ¡SABES QUE LO QUIERO COMO UN HIJO! – le gritó frustrado. - ¡PERO NOOO, TENÍAS QUE HUMILLARME DE ESE MODO! ¡ME SUMERGÍ EN SEMEN DE BALLENA Y A PESAR DE QUE ME VEÍAS LLORAR SEGUISTE CON TU ESTÚPIDA BROMA!

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo lamento mucho! – se acercó a su amigo. - ¡Lo hice porque estaba celoso! ¡Desde que el mocoso llegó sólo le haces caso a él! ¡Sabes perfectamente que necesito atención y no cualquier atención! ¡Carajo, Camus! ¡Sólo extraño a mi mejor amigo! – el galo ladeó la cabeza.

- No sé de qué hablas, Milo. – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Desde que llegó Hyoga sólo hablas de él! ¡¿Y qué hay de MIS necesidades?! – se golpeó el pecho. - ¡¿Qué hay de mi?!

- ¡Carajo, Milo! ¡No todo gira en torno a ti! – soltó Camus.

- Lo siento, maestro Camus. – habló por fin Hyoga. – Por mi culpa se ha peleado con su mejor amigo. Lo lamento mucho, señor Milo. – dijo mirando al griego. – Mi maestro no le ha hecho caso por mí.

- ¡¿Caso?! ¡¿Crees que soy un maldito animal que necesita atención?! – gruñó Milo.

- ¡Milo! – el aludido al ver la cara de enojo de su amigo se corrigió.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Exageré! – rodó los ojos. – No tienes porqué disculparte, Hyoga. Yo soy el que lo lamenta… él no tiene nada que ver en la broma, Camus. – el galo lo miró dudoso. – Sólo lo dije para que entraras a nadar con nosotros… como en los viejos, ¿te acuerdas? cuando no nos importaba el esperma de ballena en nuestros cabellos… - Camus soltó una risita. – Prometo no volver a hacer algo así… trataré de llevarme mejor con Hyoga.

- No sé porqué lo odias tanto. – soltó el guardián del onceavo templo.

- ¡Ah, qué incomodo! – dijo rascándose la nunca pero se retracto cuando vio la mirada asesina de Camus. - ¡Broma! No lo odio… es sólo que… no sé… no me gusta compartir a mis amigos… y tú eres mi mejor amigo, así que la cosa está peor. – bajó la mirada sonrojado.

- Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Milo. – sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro. – Supongo que yo también me disculpo… prometo compensarte el tiempo perdido. Debo admitir que tus razones son bastante convincentes.

- ¿De verdad? – Camus afirmó con la cabeza. – Entonces… ¿me acompañarían a la playa?

- Un paso a la vez, Milo.

- ¡Anda, vamos! ¡A Hyoga le encantará! ¡Te prometo que esta vez lo cuidaré cómo si fuera el hijo que nunca tendré!

- ¿Maestro Camus? – titubeó el ruso acercándose.

- Ven aquí, Hyoga. No puedo estar enojado con mi hijo tanto tiempo. – dijo dándole un abrazo y al ver a Milo fingir demencia y ver a otro lado, lo jaló hacía él. – Tú también, bicho. – el griego sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Continuaron así unos minutos hasta que Milo carraspeó.

- Bueno, basta… dejémonos de cursilerías. – terminó el abrazo. – Porque nada más nos ven abrazando y ya creen que es yaoi. ¡Ni que estuviéramos en Casa de Libra! – sonrió burlonamente el escorpión.

- ¡Maestro Camus! – se quejó Hyoga perturbado.

- ¡MILOOO! – gruñó el francés seguido de la sonora carcajada del griego.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Mientras tanto en la playa…**

Luego de que los caballeros cargaran el bote con Afrodita y Shun dentro, llegaron a su destino: la playa.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora metan el bote al agua! – ordenó Olle acostado y con sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca. - ¡Pero rápido que se acaba el día!

- ¡¿No nos piensas ayudar?! – gruñó Seiya empujando el barco. Sin saber cómo una rosa casi se incrusta en su mano pero ésta terminó en la madera. - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

- ¡Mi problema es que no arrastras el bote! – sonrió triunfal mientras se colocaba otra rosa en su boca. - ¡Menos charla y más acción! – Ikki gruñó pero siguió empujando el barco.

- ¿Te ayudo, hermano? – preguntó tímido Shun.

- No te preocupes… ya casi lo logramos. – le mostró una sonrisa y continuó empujando. - ¡Carajo, Seiya! ¡No me dejes todo el trabajo a mí! ¡Empuja!

- ¡Ya voy!

- ¡Miren, el equipo de natación! – Shun señaló a los nombrados que se acercaban.

- ¡Afrodita, qué milagro! – saludó Aioria. - ¿Qué hacen con esa cosa?

- Esta cosa es un bote. – contestó indignado y quitándose la rosa de su boca. – No es el mejor de todos pero algo es algo.

- ¿Planeas entrar al agua con eso? – cuestionó Ángelo. – Está horrible. Sin mencionar que está mal hecho.

- ¿Cómo rayos lo sabes? – Shura lo miró sorprendido.

- Aldebarán me etiquetó en una aplicación llamada "Construye tu propio bote" y bueno cualquiera con ojos se daría cuenta de que eso lo hicieron a oscuras.

- ¡Sólo eres un hablador, Ángelo! – se quejó el Caballero de Piscis.

- ¡Yo sólo decía! – contestó el cangrejo.

- ¡Pues no digas nada y ya lárguense! ¡Tenemos que zarpar!

- Está bien… ¡qué tengan un buen viaje! – soltó Shura despidiéndose con la mano observando cómo se adentraban a las profundidades.

- ¡Leven anclas! – gritó Olle alzando la mano.

- Esto es un bote… de remos. – soltó Ikki. – No un barco.

- ¡Cómo sea! ¡A remar! – todos obedecieron y comenzaron a remar disparejos, cada quien por su lado mientras daban vueltas una y otra vez en el mismo lugar. - Ya-ho, ya-ho, pirata quiero ser… - cantaba Olle remando con fuerza.

- ¡No estamos avanzando nada, Afrodita! – se quejó Shun.

- ¡Porque no lo están haciendo bien! – contestó mientras aumentaba la velocidad. - ¡Y dime capitán Olle!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**No muy lejos de ahí…**

- ¡Milo, Camus, Hyoga! – sonrió Shura. - ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! ¡Entren!

- ¡Alquilamos unas tablas para surfear! – gritó Aioria flotando sobre su nueva tabla. - ¡Hasta Ángelo lo va a intentar!

- ¡A mí no me metas! – soltó el italiano. – Yo voy a tomar el sol. – se acostó en la arena y se puso sus lentes oscuros.

- ¡¿En serio?! – preguntó Milo incrédulo. - ¿Tablas? ¡Genial! – se acercó a la orilla, tomó la tabla y se adentró al mar. - ¡Vamos, Camus, Hyoga! – se aproximó hacia Shura y Aioria.

- ¡Vamos, maestro Camus! – gritó Hyoga tomando una tabla también.

- ¿Y qué, ya creíste que te iba a dejar ir? – le arrebató la tabla y la arrojó en la arena. – Tú te quedas aquí en la orilla conmigo… donde pueda verte.

- ¡Pero maestro Camus! – se quejó el ruso.

- ¡Nada de peros, Hyoga! – lo jaló y lo sentó en la arena. - ¡Haremos castillos de arena te guste o no y Ángelo nos va ayudar!

- ¡¿Y yo por qué, carajo?! – escupió el guardián del cuarto templo.

- ¡Porque lo digo yo y te callas! ¡Empieza a remover la arena y tráeme agua! – ordenó

- Si lo pones así… - Ángelo se paró y fue por agua para empezar a construir.

**Mientras tanto en el agua…**

- ¡De haber sabido que no iba a haber olas, no habría rentando tantas tablas! – se quejó Aioria sentado sobre su tabla.

- En fin, lo intentamos… podemos ir a hacer castillos de arena con ellos. – el español señaló la orilla viendo a un muy animado Ángelo construyendo un castillo junto con Camus y Hyoga. – Se ve divertido.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Shura! – exclamó Milo. - ¡Lo que necesitamos son olas enormes!

- ¡¿Y qué rayos quieres?! ¡¿Qué las haga?!

- Precisamente mí querido Shura. – sonrió malicioso el escorpión.

- ¡Ándale, Shura! ¡Parte el océano con tu poderosa Excalibur y crea enormes olas para nosotros! – apoyó el castaño.

- Como quieran… - el peninsular pataleó con su tabla hasta la orilla. – De una vez la afilo… - cuando llegó a la orilla, puso su brazo en posición horizontal. - ¡¿Están listos?! – gritó a sus compañeros.

- ¡CLAAROOO! – vociferaron al unísono.

- ¡AHÍ VA! ¡EXCALIBUUUUR! – en ese momento rápido resplandor y un crujir en la tierra se hizo presente; el sonido de las olas que se avecinaban llamó la atención de los caballeros que voltearon sorprendidos al ver la imponente ola que se acercaba.

- ¡Bien, Shura! – lo felicitó Aioria a lo lejos poniéndose de pie sobre la tabla. - ¿Listo, Milo?

- ¡Por supuesto, gato! – imitó al castaño. - ¡Pero me gustaría una más grande!

- ¡DE ACUERDO! – gritó el peninsular haciendo con su mano el símbolo de la victoria. - ¡PERO ES LA ÚLTIMA PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SURFEAR!

- ¡CÓMO SEA! ¡SÓLO HAZLO!

- ¡EXCALIBUUUUR! – y así formó la segunda ola más grande del mundo. - ¡Ay, me pasé! ¡Creo que hice un Tsunami! – miró preocupado a sus alegres amigos que estaban intentando domar las olas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En mar adentro…**

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Sigan remando! – gritó Olle. - Ya-ho, ya-ho, pirata quiero ser…

- ¿Sintieron eso? – preguntó preocupado Seiya.

- No digas tonterías y mueve esos remos. – contestó Ikki remando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Pero hermano… yo también lo sentí.

- Debe ser la marea, Shun. – lo tranquilizó. – No te detengas.

- Oye, Fénix… - titubeó Olle.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – soltó molesto pero sin dejar de remar.

- ¿La marea mide más de veinte metros y se acerca amenazadoramente hacia uno? – dejó de remar y miró con temor a Ikki.

- No digas tonterías, Afrodita. – siguió con sus remos. – Eso me suena más a un Tsunami… me da miedo pensar en ese horrible fenómeno natural… se me pone la piel chinita. - no paró de remar. – No pienses en eso… sería muy improbable que precisamente hoy, hubiera un Tsunami. – miró a Olle con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Te imaginas? ¡Un tsunami! ¡Pierde todas las esperanzas de vivir! ¡Qué bueno que éste no es el caso!

- ¡Oh, bien! – exclamó Olle. – Entonces, Fénix… - señaló hacia enfrente. - ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! – Ikki volteó y se puso pálido al ver la gran ola acercándose.

- ¡AGARRÉNSEEEEE! – vociferó remando más rápido. - ¡AYÚDENME A REMAR! – los demás obedecieron y comenzaron a remar desesperadamente pero siguieron en el mismo lugar. - ¡PÓNGANSE DE ACUERDO! – no les dio tiempo para más, pues la ola los impactó y del golpe salieron volando, cada uno de ellos aferrándose al bote para no caer fuera de el.

- ¡SANTA TOMASITA! – gritó Seiya. - ¡POR FAVOR QUE LA CAIDA NO SEA TAN DURA! – en ese momento el bote cayó destrozándose en el impacto.

- ¡SEMEN DE BALLENA! ¡ESPERMA DE CACHALOTE POR TODOS LADOS! ¡ASCOO! – Olle pataleaba aferrándose a una tabla. - ¡MI CABELLO!

- ¡HERMANOOO! – gritó Shun sosteniéndose con sus garras a un pedazo de barco.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA SOLTARTE DE ESA TABLA, SHUN!

- ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ HAREMOS! – preguntó Seiya alarmado y con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡EL BOTE QUEDÓ DESTROZADO! ¡MORIREMOOS! ¡SE ACERCA LA MUERTEEE! – la marea comenzó a arrastrarlos a quién sabe dónde. - ¡AYUDAAAA!

- ¡TRANQUÍLICENSE TODOS! – gritó Olle. - ¡MIREN! – señaló sin aliento a lo lejos. - ¡ALLÁ HAY TIERRA! ¡VAMOS! ¡PATALEN! – obedecieron y llegaron con dificultad a una isla abandonada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**De vuelta en la orilla…**

- ¡WOOOW! – exclamó Camus maravillado. - ¡Pero qué hermosura, Ángelo! ¡Acabas de construir un digno ejemplar de la Torre inclinada de Pisa! – le aplaudió emocionado.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – sonrió halagado. – Es perfecta, ¿no? Sólo tiene un pequeño detalle. – dijo inclinándola levemente con su dedo índice. – Ahora, así. Adúlame lo que quieras.

- ¿Hyoga, tienes algo que agregar acerca de este magnífico exponente de belleza italiana?

- Creí que hablarían de mi obra de arena… - se sonrojó. – Pero estoy dispuesto a recibir sus halagos. – se dio la vuelta para que lo vieran completo. - ¡Agasájense pero no toquen!

- Hablaba de la torre, Ángelo… - se burló el francés. - ¿Decías, Hyoga?

- La altura de la torre es de 55,7 a 55,8 metros desde la base, su peso se estima en 14.700 toneladas y la inclinación de unos 4° extendiéndose 3,9 m de la vertical. La torre tiene 8 niveles: una base de arcos ciegos con 15 columnas, 6 niveles con una columnata externa y remata en un campanario. – se sonrojó mientras Camus aplaudía extasiado.

- ¿De verdad? Yo sólo creía que estaba chueca. – el italiano se rascó la cabeza confundido. No pudieron decir nada más pues una ola enorme arrasó con la torre, destrozándola por completo y llevándose consigo a los tres caballeros.

- ¡EN LA TORRE! ¡MI TORRE! – gritaba Ángelo siendo arrastrado por el mar.

- ¡NO TENGAS MIEDO, HYOGA! ¡Y POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO TE SEPARES DE MI!

- ¡NO TENGO MIEDO, MAESTRO! – gritó el ruso a varios metros de distancia.

- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, HYOGA! ¡TE SALVARÉ! – el francés sintió un jalón del brazo y vio a Milo subirlo a la tabla.

- ¡Hola, Camus! – dijo alegre. - ¿Viste cómo domé esa ola?

- ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, CARAJO! – Shura hizo aparición y tomó al italiano del brazo y al igual que Milo, lo ayudó a subir.

- ¡Qué nena me saliste, Ángelo! – se burló el español. - ¿Viste esa ola? Increíble, ¿verdad? – el Santo de Cáncer asintió mientras recuperaba el aliento. - ¡Pues la hice yo! ¡Mi Excalibur es la mejor! – besó su brazo con orgullo.

- ¡FUISTE TÚ EL QUE ME DIO EN LA TORRE! – gruñó Máscara sentándose en la tabla.

- ¡Oye no seas amargado!

- ¡TOMA ESTO, IDIOTA! – el italiano lo empujó de la tabla y empezó a patalear a la orilla.

- ¡ÁNGELO, REGRESA! – decía Shura flotando en el agua. - ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME AQUÍ!

- ¡SÓLO OBSÉRVAME! – contestó mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

- ¡Te tengo, Hyoga! – sonrió el castaño tomando al ruso para subirlo a la tabla.

- Gracias, señor Aioria. – dijo escupiendo agua.

- Vamos a la orilla. Camus debe estar histérico.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Isla abandonada**

Los cuerpos de los cuatro salían con dificultad del agua, arrastrándose sobre la orilla tratando de alejarse del traicionero mar.

- ¡Estamos vivos! – Seiya se siguió arrastrando en la arena aliviado. - ¡Estamos, estamos…! ¿En dónde estamos?

- ¡Obviamente estamos en la orilla de la playa de Grecia! – contestó con sarcasmo Olle también tirado en la arena.

- Yo no lo creo, Afrodita. – Seiya observó a su alrededor.

- ¡Pues claro que no, idiota! ¡Estamos varados a la mitad de la nada! ¡Somos náufragos! - se sentó en la arena.

- ¿Hermano, estás bien? – preguntó Shun mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Estoy bien… sólo algo mareado y adolorido de los brazos. – contestó tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano. - ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí… - sonrió tímidamente. – El que me preocupa es Olle. – ambos caballeros giraron el rostro y vieron al Santo de Piscis hecho un ovillo en la arena meciéndose de un lado a otro.

- ¿Olle? – Shun se acercó pero fue repelido por el sueco.

- Me quieren comer… - murmuraba para sí mismo. – ¡Aléjate de mí!

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Quiero ayudarte…

- En tiempos de crisis los hermosos caen primero… cuida tus espaldas joven Shun porque yo cuidaré las mías… cuando yo me vaya… seguirás tú, Andrómeda. – Afrodita comenzó a delirar. – La luna se teñirá de rojo esta noche… es la ley del más fuerte… se comerán entre ellos…

- ¡Aquí hay cocos! – gritó alegre Seiya.

- ¡Quítate! – bramó Afrodita y le arrebató el dichoso coco. - ¡¿Cómo parto esta cosa?! – la comenzó a arrojar a la arena. - ¡Rómpete coco!

- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Usa algo afilado! – gruñó Ikki.

- ¡No quiere! – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- En un canal de la naturaleza animal… un chango partía su nuez con una piedra…

- ¿Seguro que era un chango, Seiya? – indagó Shun.

- El planteamiento es correcto pero difiero en el animal… - interrumpió el Fénix. No pudieron continuar su conversación pues vieron cómo Afrodita agarraba una piedra gigante y la arrojaba contra el pobre coco partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

- ¡Eso es, Olle! – aplaudió Seiya. - ¡Ya tenemos comida! – iba a tomar de tomar un pedazo del coco pero Olle le saltó encima y le sacó los colmillos cual animal rabioso.

- ¡Nadie tocar mi coco! ¡Mil años de mal ayuyu! – Olle comenzó a lamer los pedazos de coco esparcidos en la arena. - ¡Yo ser el rey de isla Olle! ¡Obedecerme! – el Caballero de Andrómeda se acercó al perturbado sueco y con una delicadeza envidiable lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. - ¿Tú qué querer conmigo? - preguntó Olle.

- ¿Tú querer pelear por liderazgo de manada? – indagó Pegaso pero fue callado por un golpe de Ikki.

- ¡Tarado, lo asustas! – gritó molesto. - ¿Y por qué rayos hablas así?

- Lo siento… ¡se me pegó! – se excusó.

- Olle… sé que me perdonarás por esto… pero lo hago por tu bien. – intervino Shun.

- Yo ver cocos primero… huerto de cocos ser mío… si querer cocos hacer sacrificio…

- ¡Sacrificio al volcán! – gritó Seiya. - ¡Rápido antes de que entremos en razón! – Ikki lo golpeó nuevamente. Shun no lo pensó dos veces, y le dio su buena zarandeada al sueco.

- ¿Qué pasó? – titubeó Olle azorado por los golpes.

- Perdiste la cordura por un par de minutos… pero estarás bien. – sonrió Shun.

- Este… me disculpo por el mal rato que los hice pasar. – dijo sonrojado y poniéndose de pie. Se acomodó el cabello y se sacudió la arena. – No se preocupen, ya estoy bien… en el Santuario notarán nuestra ausencia y vendrán por nosotros sin dudarlo… Ángelo no puede vivir sin mi… ya vendrán… pero mientras podremos practicar nuestros movimientos de remo. – aplaudió con una falsa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Piscis**

- Oliendo las lindas rosas… - cantaba Athena sembrando su floripondio. - ¡Tatsumi, pásame otra planta! ¡Y tú, Shion riega esto!

- Como usted diga, Saori. – contestó el lemuriano tomando una manguera.

- ¡No, espera! Ahora que lo pienso… yo lo haré… tú ve a regar otras.

- Si no le importa, iré a buscar a Kiki. – Shion se iba a retirar pero fue detenido por la voz de la diosa.

- ¡Me dijo que iba a jugar en el invernadero! – soltó Athena sin despegar la vista de sus plantas.

- Pero usted dijo que esa parte estaba prohibida…

- ¡Olle está loco! ¡Es un egoísta que no quiere que veamos sus plantas!

- Está bien… con su permiso…

**En el invernadero…**

- ¡Kiki! ¿En dónde estás, pequeñín? – alzó la voz adentrándose al invernadero no sin antes ver un pequeño letreo.

- PELIGRO. – leyó. – SI HAS ENTRADO A ESTE INVERNADERO CON TRAJE DE FLORIPONDIO… ERES UN IDIOTA. CONSIDÉRATE MUERTO. SALUDOS, OLLE DE PISCIS. XOXO

- Ay, ese Olle y sus ocurrencias… - se rascó la barbilla.

- ¡MAESTRO SHION! ¡AYÚDEME! ¡ME COMEN! ¡YA SUÉLTAME! – se quejaba el niño.

- ¡Kiki, deja de hacerle bromas a papi Shion! – corría alegre siguiendo la voz y finalmente lo encontró tirado en el suelo con su traje de floripondio rasgado.

- ¡Maestro Shion! – exclamó Kiki con lágrimas en los ojos y saltando a los brazos del ariano.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, travieso? – sonrió, le secó sus lágrimas y le dio un beso en la nariz. – Me extrañabas, ¿verdad?

- ¡Una planta me quería comer, Shion! – se quejó el pequeño.

- Eres un mentiroso… te va a crecer la nariz. – lo colocó en el suelo. – Anda, ayúdame a regar estas plantas. En esta lista dice que no hay que alimentarlas pero baaah yo soy el Patriarca… ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¡Ni que fueran a mutar en una especie indestructible! ¡Esas son tonterías! ¡Vamos, Kiki! – y sin más se adentró al jardín prohibido. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que encontraron una mesita llena de botellas y frascos de diferentes colores.

- ¡Mire Shion! ¡Agua de sabores! – dijo alegre el niño tomando uno. - ¡Yo quiero el de piña!

- ¡Kiki, noooo! – exclamó Shion alarmado y le arrebató el vaso. - ¡Mira nada más! ¡Hasta espuma y humo tiene… ya debe haber caducado! – El Patriarca tiró el líquido a las plantas. - ¡Me da coraje ver tanto desorden! ¡Le haré un favor a Olle y le tiraré todos estos menjurjes! – no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a regar los líquidos por todo el lugar. De repente sintió un ligero temblor. – Se me hace que este terreno es inestable… por eso tanta paranoia de Olle. ¡Vámonos, Kiki! – ambos salieron del invernadero.

**Minutos después…**

- Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas… a la hora que yo quiera… lalalalala. – cantaba alegre la diosa sembrando más plantas. - ¿Pero qué…? – frunció el ceño incomoda. - ¡¿Tatsumi?! ¡Atrevido! ¡Si un caballero te ve haciendo estas majaderías…! ¡Suéltame! – exclamó furiosa al sentir que le volvían a tocar la pierna. - ¡Le diré a Shion! ¡Le diré que me andas agarraaaan…! – no pudo terminar la frase pues se vio sujetada fuertemente por una rama, al voltear se encontró con un monstruo lleno de lianas y al pobre Tatsumi colgando de cabeza del otro lado. - ¡SHIOOOON! – el ariano salió del invernadero a toda prisa con Kiki.

- ¡Athena, no se preocupe… yo la salvaareeeee! – la planta lo tomó de la cintura y lo empezó a zangolotear por los aires.

- ¡Suelta a Shion! – Kiki comenzó a golpearla con una pala. La enorme enredadera se desplazó por las escaleras rumbo a los templos vecinos, empezando por el de Camus.

**Templo de Acuario**

- ¿Ya mero están mis galletas, Hyoga? – preguntaba el galo mientras leía su enciclopedia.

- ¡Ya voy, maestro!

- No puedo leer con el estomago vacio… - se sintió un temblor en la casa. - ¡Ay, qué barbaridad! – dijo sonrojado. - ¿Ese fui yo? No pensé que tuviera tanta hambre… Hyoogaaa ya ven…

- ¡Espere, maestro!

De repente Camus, sintió como algo lo tomaba del cuello y lo alzaba del sofá seguido del crujir de su techo. Sin saber cuándo, el techo de la habitación voló en pedazos dejando ver a una mutante planta con Athena, Shion y Tatsumi en sus lianas. - ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!

- ¡Pues una planta mutante! ¡Ayúdanos, Camus! – gritó Shion.

- Athena… la salvaré. – lanzó su ataque a la liana que sujetaba a la diosa, congelándola. - ¡_POLVO DE DIAMANTE_! ¡HYOGAAA!

- ¡Ya le dije que aún no están listas! – el ruso abrió los ojos como platos al ver la escena de película.

- ¡Atrapa a Athena! – el rubio obedeció y la atrapó sin dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien, Saori? – preguntó dejándola en el suelo.

- Sí, estoy bien… - sonrió. – A ver, cochina planta. – tomó su báculo de quién sabe dónde y se acercó amenazante a la bestia.

- No puedo creerlo… Athena usará sus poderes… - susurró Shion impresionado. – Creí que no viviría para esto. – su sonrisa cambio a una gran mueca de decepción cuando vio a Athena golpear a la planta con su báculo cual piñata.

- ¡Tenemos qué detenerla! – gritó Camus siendo sujetado de brazos y piernas por el ser, la planta siguió avanzando hacia los templos vecinos.

**Templo de Sagitario**

- ¡Este entrenamiento sí que estuvo intenso! – dijo el arquero limpiándose el sudor de la frente. - ¡Iré por bebidas! – sonrió. – Tenemos que hacer tiempo para que el maestro Dohko se termine de bañar, ya saben en su templo no llega el agua desde ayer. En fin, ¿alguien me ayuda?

- ¡Yo te ayudaré! – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Kanon?

- ¿Saga?

- ¡Yo lo ayudaré! – gritaron al unísono Saga gruñó y Kanon frunció el ceño.

- ¡Siempre quieres ayudar en todo! ¡Deja que el rechazado ayude por primera vez! – exclamó Kanon.

- ¡No te hagas la víctima, animal! – se defendió Saga.

- ¡No me hago la victima! ¡Soy la victima!

El gemelo mayor se asomó molesto a la ventana y miró a su hermano con rencor. Shaka, Mu y Shiryu los ignoraron y siguieron su plática.

- Bueno, iré por las bebidas… - sonrió Aioros nervioso.

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! – lo detuvo Kanon.

- ¡Ya no te soporto, Kanon! ¡Cómo quisiera que salieras volando por la ventana! – abrió sus verdes ojos con asombro mezclado con horror al ver una gigante liana colarse por la ventana y tomar a su hermano.

- ¡Perfecto, Saga! ¡Qué buen truco! ¡Mira que hacer que Milo se vista de liana y me azote contra la pared es muy ingenioso! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡KANOON! ¡TE SALVARÉ! – los demás caballeros se pusieron de pie alarmados al ver la extraña rama gigante sujetar a Kanon.

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Yo puedo con Milo! – lo empezó a golpear desesperado. - ¡Vaya, este sí es resistente! – le dio un golpe más fuerte y la planta gruñó como si tuviera voz propia. - ¡Milo está ronco!

- No creo que sea Milo, Kanon… - titubeó Mu. La rama alzó al gemelo menor y destrozó la pared dejando ver a Camus, Hyoga, Shion, Kiki y Tatsumi siendo sujetados por las ramas de mayor tamaño mientras Athena la golpeaba con su báculo.

- ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO! – gritó Saga.

- ¡SAAAGAAA!

- ¡No se preocupen, chicos! ¡Yo los salvaré! – habló Aioros sujetando su arco de caoba tallado a mano. – Sólo tengo que fijar el objetivo… - entrecerró sus ojos.

- Del otro lado, Aioros. – dijo Shaka fastidiado.

- ¿Qué dices, Shaka? – la planta le dio un manotazo y le arrebató el arco lanzándolo a lo lejos y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. - ¡MI ARCOOOO! – lloró el castaño. - ¡AHORA SÍ, MALDITA! – se subió las mangas de su camisa. Sintió un toquecito en su hombro, volteó y vio como una liana lo saludaba amigablemente para después sujetarlo y zangolotearlo como a los demás.

- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! – Shaka alzó la voz. - ¡TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO, MALDITA PLANTA!

- ¡Al fin Shaka abrirá los ojos y se desatará el Apocalipsis! – dijo emocionado Shion aún colgado en el aire.

- ¡Es tu fin, planta estúpida! ¡Una vez que el ser más cercano a Dios abra los ojos, todo acabará! – vociferó Camus orgulloso. - ¡Mira esto, Hyoga! ¡Pero míralo bien, que no todos los días puedes presenciar semejante hazaña!

- ¡EL TESORO DEL CIEEEEE… - abrió sus enormes ojos pero fueron picoteados por la vil planta. - ¡MIS OJOOOS! – gritó de dolor el Santo de Virgo.

- Estamos perdidos. – Shion rodando los ojos.

**Baño de Sagitario**

- Me encanta bucear en la tina de Sagitario… - cantaba Dohko alegre mientras se tallaba con jabón. – Gracias, Aldebarán por construirlaaaa…

- ¡KAANOOON! – se oyó afuera.

- ¡Ay, pero qué niños tan escandalosos! – se quejó mientras se enjuagaba. La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Shiryu en el suelo frustrado sujetándose al filo de la puerta. - ¡Dioses! ¡Ya no hay privacidad aquí! – gruñó mientras veía a su alumno arrastrarse hacia él.

- ¡SÁLVESE, MAESTRO! – bramó para después ser arrastrado tipo escena _Rec._

- Ay, no exageres. - salió de la tina y se amarró una toalla en la cintura. - ¡Usa el baño, caray! – se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. – Pero qué demonios… ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En la playa…**

- ¡Oigan chicos! – gritó Aioria. - ¡Miren el mensaje que me envió Aldebarán!

- ¿Qué te envió? – preguntó curioso Shura. El león les leyó el mensaje.

- Dice: AYÚDENME. AYÚDENME. PLANTA ASESINA DESTRUYENDO EL SANTUARIO… Ay, el mensaje es demasiado largo… hay que esperarnos tantito.

- Pues terminemos esta cosa. – soltó Ángelo.

- Necesito más agua… - dijo Milo.

- ¡Ya me llegó el mensaje! – sonrió Aioria. – Dice: NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS. SOS. XOXO.

- Bueno… nos necesitan… - soltó Milo.

- Tómale una foto a nuestra obra, Shura. – exigió Ángelo. – Este Santuario de arena no fue nada fácil.

- Todo lo que inventa Alde por un poco de atención. – rió Aioria. - ¡Mira que andar inventando la existencia de plantas asesinas! – en ese momento los cuatro se miraron y exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

- ¡MADRE NATURALEZA!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En algún lugar del mar…**

- ¡Hermano! Ha pasado casi un día y nadie ha venido a buscarnos… ¡Olle y Seiya han enloquecido! – tomó a Ikki por el brazo.

- Lo sé, Shun. – Ikki lo miró serio. – Sólo hay una forma de acabar con su sufrimiento… tendré que matarlos. Hice esta lanza con restos de palmera… - dijo enseñándole su nueva arma.

- ¡Hermano!

- ¡Era broma, Shun!

- ¿Y esa arma?

- ¡Sólo por sí las dudas! ¡Además, sólo mira a Afrodita! – Andrómeda obedeció y dirigió su mirada hacía el Santo de Piscis.

- ¿Está hablando con un coco y un plátano?

- ¿Qué dices, Ángelo? – le susurraba Olle al coco que tenia pintada una cara enojada tallada con un pedazo de piedra. - ¿De veras? ¡Tú también eres mi mejor amigo! – lo abrazó contra su pecho. - ¡Shura, espera tu turno! – le dijo al plátano que estaba abandonado a su izquierda. - ¡Aquí no hay lugar para celos! – alzó la vista debido al escándalo y se encontró a Pegaso aventando cocos sobre una palmera.

- ¡Hay que sacrificar a un virgen! – gritaba desesperado saltando como chango. - ¡SHUN, SHUN, SHUN! – siguió aventando cocos. - ¡Sólo así nos liberaran! – uno de esos cocos le cayó a Olle en la cabeza noqueándolo.

- ¡TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI HERMANO Y TE MATO! – amenazó Ikki con su lanza.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El equipo de natación corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el estruendo en el noveno templo. Al llegar al noveno templo, se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Madre Naturaleza mutante estrangular a sus compañeros de orden.

- ¡Hermano! – corrió Aioria a ayudar al castaño mayor.

- ¡Cuidado, Aioria! – le advirtió mientras era zangoloteado.

- ¿Qué? – miró hacia atrás. - ¡Gota de Rocío! ¡Te ves más grande! ¡Ahhhhhhh! – salió huyendo de los feroces colmillos de la planta carnívora.

- ¡Milo! – gritó Camus en las alturas.

- ¡Yo te salvaré, Camus! – no pudo decir más pues unas ramas salieron del piso y lo sujetaron con fuerza. - ¡Suéltenme! ¡Camuuuus, ayúdame! - en ese momento, sin que nadie lo esperara, Madre Naturaleza habló:

_- ¡HERMANAAS! ¡AVETOS, ROSALES, OYAMELES, CEDROS! ¡CÓMO SUFREN EN SU LÚGUBRE PRISIÓN! ¡¿QUIÉN LOS APRISIONÓ AQUÍ?!_ – gritó con voz endemoniada.

- ¡OLLE! ¡OLLE! – se escucharon los lamentos y sollozos de las plantas que surgían de la tierra.

- ¡AHORA YO LOS LIBERARÉ! ¡MADRE NATURALEZA REINARÁ!

- ¿Hablan? ¡Esto no venía en el libreto! – se quejó Ángelo al momento en que era sujetado por una liana. - ¡SHUURAA! ¡Ayúdame, carajo! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Les juro que las mataré!

- ¡Esto es científicamente estúpido y me veo obligado a corregir su ignorancia! – se quejó Camus mientras era azotado contra el suelo.

- ¡Al parecer todo es posible en este fic! – soltó el Santo de Virgo siendo estrujado por el ser.

- ¡No se preocupen, chicos! ¡Yo los liberaré! – el gran toro tomó un hacha y comenzó a cortarla. - ¡Te mataré maldita!

- ¡Aldebarán, comienza envenenando su entorno lentamente! – gritó Milo. - ¡Es la peor de las muertes!

- ¡MADRE NATURALEZA! – la planta giró su enorme cuerpo y encaró al español. - ¡LIBERA A MI PUEBLO, AHORA!

- _¿MOISÉS? _– dudó la planta.

- ¡No! Sólo Shura. – dijo mostrando su afilada Excalibur. – Siempre quise decirlo… pero no me cambies el tema… el problema es conmigo…

- _ESTÁ BIEN… ¡HERMANAS, SUÉLTENLOS!_ – ordenó Madre. Los caballeros cayeron al piso y Shura se acercó amenazante a Madre.

- ¡Salgan de aquí! – los demás santos asintieron y le desearon buena suerte. - ¡Esto es entre ella y yo! Quién me viera… yo Shura de Capricornio, honorable caballero de la elite dorada peleando contra una rama. – y así la pelea épica entre el hombre y la bestia dio inicio. Mientras esperaban el resultado de la batalla, Athena se acercó a sus caballeros.

- Caballeros, hay una duda que me está matando…

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Shaka.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios no usaron sus armaduras doradas?! – todos se miraron avergonzados y completamente sonrojados.

- ¡Yo no tengo! – se defendió Kanon.

- En momentos de tensión… uno hace tonterías. – intentó explicar Camus.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En algún lugar del mar…**

- Olle, Olle… - Shun zangoloteó el cuerpo del santo. – Despierta… despierta…

- ¿Qué? – el hermoso caballero abrió los ojos. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Te cayó un coco en la cabeza, estuviste inconsciente dos días. Seiya y mi hermano construyeron un "bote" y zarparemos cuanto antes… - le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Tengo tanta sed… - se talló la boca y se detuvo al sentirse algo extraño. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó frotándose la cara.

- Verás… les creció demasiado… no se ven tan mal.

- ¡NOOOOOO!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Después de aquel jalado día en el Santuario, los Caballeros Dorados se encontraban en la sala del Templo Principal celebrando su victoria en el gran comedor.

- ¡Oh, delicia de los Dioses! – exclamó Milo. – ¡Quién hubiera dicho que estas cosas tendrían tan buen sabor!

- Son verduras… tienen vitaminas y minerales y más cuando están tan frescas y bien desarrolladas… ¡Come más Hyoga! – explicó Camus.

- ¡Quién diría que estaban vivas y con mente propia! – sonreía Aioros mientras introducía un gran pedazo de Gota de Rocío en su boca. - ¡Sabe a pollo!

- ¡Debo de admitir que me sorprendió un poco cuando hablaron! – dijo Shaka con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa.

- Le guardaré un poco a Olle. – soltó Ángelo.

- ¡Muchas gracias por este festín, Shura! – agradeció Shion cortando otro pedazo. - ¡Ya oíste a Camus, Kiki! ¡A comer!

- Ay, Patriarca me sonroja. – el español se limpió con una servilleta. – Fue un gusto… me sirvió para afilar mi Excalibur.

- ¡Buen provecho a todos! – la diosa alzó su copa contenta y todos la imitaron.

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedo pasar?! – se oyó a las afueras del salón.

- No sé cómo pudieron cruzar todo el Santuario pero no les puedo permitir la entrada. Es sólo para caballeros del más alto rango. – se escuchó a un guardia.

- ¿Qué escándalo es ese? – se preguntó molesta Athena. En ese momento se abrieron las enormes puertas del comedor mostrando a cuatro entes que al parecer eran hombres: tres de ellos tenían barbas largas que les cubrían casi todo el rostro, las caballeras sucias y despeinadas. Sus ropas estaban andrajosas y rotas, sin mencionar que andaban descalzos. El que tenía un sombrero de coco se aproximó a toda velocidad a la mesa y comenzó a meterse todo a la boca.

- ¡Estos vagabundos encontraron a Shun! – dijo el arquero contento al reconocer al caballero de Andrómeda que no tenia barba.

- Pues no se diga más. – soltó Camus. – Hay que agradecerles… denles agua y un poco de pan.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO ME RECONOCEN?! – exclamó el hombre de celeste barba. - ¡¿TRES DÍAS Y NO SE ACORDARON DE MI?! – se dirigió corriendo como pudo hacia Ángelo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡ÁNGELO! ¡TÚ SÍ DEBES DE RECONOCERME! – no lo soltó. - ¡SOY YO!

- Aprecio mi espacio personal… - lo alejó de él y se encaminó hacia los demás caballeros. – Ay… ¿pero qué pasó con la separación de clases?

- Déjenmelo a mí. – interrumpió Milo. – Tomen buenos hombres… repártanselo. – les dio unas cuantas monedas. – Y gracias por traer a Shun… estoy seguro de que Ikki lo apreciará… en donde quiera que esté.

- Pero señor Milo… ellos son…

- Shhhhhh… Ay, la experiencia traumática que has de haber tenido… no te preocupes algún volverás a ver a tu hermano. – se encaminó hacia los hombres y con delicadeza los empezó a empujar a la salida. – No quisiera ser descortés pero esto es una fiesta privada. – todos miraron extrañados al escorpión que no se movía de su lugar.

- ¿Milo, estás bien? – Camus lo giró y se encontró con una rosa incrustada en la frente de su amigo.

- Las dos son muy bonitas… - comenzó a delirar y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Olle? – dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¡ASÍ ES, IDIOTAS! ¡NO SABEN CUÁNTO LOS ODIO! ¡TRES DÍAS, CARAJO! ¡TRES DÍAS! ¡PERO CLARO, USTEDES SE DAN UN AGASAJO CON ESTE FESTÍN! ¡NOSOTROS SOBREVIVIMOS COMIENDO COCOS! ¡SEIYA ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOCO E IKKI HA PERDIDO LA CAPACIDAD DE HABLAR! ¡QUIÉN SABE CUÁNDO LA PODRÁ RECUPERAR! ¡Y YO… TENGO BARBA! – observó la larga mesa y se acercó. Tomó un pedazo de comida y la introdujo a su boca. - ¿Mami? – preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¿Quién fue le inhumano que hizo esto? – todos voltearon y señalaron al español que sólo pudo tragar con dificultad.

- Traidores… - susurró.

- ¡SHUURAAA! ¡ROSAS PIRAÑA!

- ¡Detente, Olle! – huyó el peninsular. - ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!

- ¡TE ODIOOO, SHURAAAA!

- Qué lindo es comer en familia… - sonrió Athena masticando un trozo de Gota de Rocío.

Continuará…

Y queridos lectores… ustedes se preguntarán de cuál fumamos hahahaha la respuesta es obscenas cantidades de peyote hahahaha ¡broma!

¡Nos leemos!


	11. EL Gran Aldebarán

¡Hola, hola, holaaaaa!

Bueno, por si no lo notaron, no publicamos nada por dos semanas xD lo que pasa es que ya entramos a la escuela :S y se nos complica todo… sí, aunque no lo crean… estudiamos. Hahaha cómo sea! El punto es que trataremos de subir los capis los fines de semana :D

Mil gracias por comentar y no olvidarnos! Aaaw ya los extrañábamos queridos lectores!

**Rose129: **Nos alegra que te gustara el capi ^^ Ojala este te divierta.

**Eros13:** Esperamos que este capi sea de tu agrado :D Lo sabemos, Afrodita es muy mandón pero creemos que es divertido haha xD ¡Saludos!

**Lise:** Nos alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capi. En este no se revelará el porqué la mudes de Ikki haha xD prometemos que en el próximo. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Glacies rex: **¿Cómo pudimos escribir algo así? ¡Estamos locas! Haha y no te preocupes por las palabrotas haha estamos en confianza, paisano. Haha Con respecto a lo que dijo Madre… sí… nos descubriste… lo tomamos de Hércules hahaha Lamentamos la tardanza pero esperamos que sigas con nosotras hasta el final de este fic. ¡Saludos! Y a ver cuándo te dignas a actualizar tu historia… coff coff haha ntc xD

**Ariel de Piscis:** ¡Mujer! No sabes lo mucho que nos alegró tu review! Nos encantaría darte una dosis de peyote hahaha ¡No es cierto! ¡No lo consumas! ¡NUNCA! Hahaha ¡EN SERIO! ¿De verdad crees que nos merecemos un oscar? Sólo nos falta filmarla y aceptamos el premio hahaha Por cierto, te recomendamos la peli de rec… está muy buena (Y) y te prometemos ya no desvelarnos tanto hahaha Ya sabemos que Shura tiene problemas con su complejo de Moisés hahaha y acerca de tu pregunta… efectivamente, Shion es el culpable haha xD ¡Saludos! ¡Muchas gracias por leernos!

**Scorpio-26:** Te encantará Milo en este capi ^^ bueno eso esperamos haha ojala te rías mucho mucho. ¡Saludos desde México!

**Vismur:** Gracias por seguir con nosotras! Madre Naturaleza te manda un saludo hahaha xD No, espera… ya la matamos haha xD Ojala te diviertas con este capi ^^

**Shiryudm:** Sí, tienes razón… el equipo de Afrodita no entreno nada hahaha nos desviamos por completo haha pero tuvieron una semana haha algo debieron de aprender xD en este capi, Alde tampoco entrena mucho que digamos haha ¡Gracias por leernos y qué bueno que te gustara el capi! ¡besos!

**GalassiadeScorpio:** Anaa! Aquí está el capi y más vale que lo leas! Hahaha Efectivamente, el nombre del barco fue pensando en ti hahaha esperamos que nos leas y que te saquemos muchas carcajadas haha lamentamos informarte que Roxane no saldrá en este capi ¬¬ pero en fin… disfrútalo nena! :D

**Guest:** ¡Qué chido que te guste este fic! ¡Saludos!

**LittleMonsterStick:** ¡Ojala hubieran sido brownies! Hahaha Lamentablemente no necesitamos de ninguna substancia para escribir tanta locura hahaha mil gracias por tu review! Y esperamos que te guste este capi!

**IrisdeFlecha:** haha Milo está bien loco! En este capi sale bastante! Ojala te diviertas! ¡Saludos!

**Rafa:** Para empezar… no nos molesta que nos escribas tanto haha De hecho si hubiésemos sabido que comentarías tanto… hubiéramos puesto a Roxane desde capis atrás haha Lamentamos la muerte de tu estomago xD pero nos hace muy felices que te guste nuestro fic. Ahora sabes un poco más de nuestro querido Don Carlos haha y para que veas que somos malas… te haremos sufrir un poco más… pues aún no se revelará la misteriosa muerte del Don hahaha es sólo para retenerte hasta el final de este fic hahaha :P Lo de te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas… sí lo sacamos de Ranma haha tú sí sabes… y también nos copiamos de la era de hielo ahaha xD Qué bueno que Shura-Moisés haya tenido tanto éxito haha. Ay Rafa hay tantas cosas que nos gustaron de tu review haha que no las podremos decir todas hahaha sólo esperamos que sigas con nosotras en este fic y que te diviertas con este capi ^^ Ojala y la espera haya valido la pena haha ¡Zalema!

**Loveshun:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida al fic! Mil gracias por tu review haha nos hizo muy felices xD ojala y este capi te guste y que sigas con nosotras! ¡Besos y abrazos!

**kimiko Ivanov:** ¡Bienvenida al fic! A nosotras también nos encanta la relación de Camus y Hyoga xD aww y de Kiki y Shion :3 muy pocas veces los vemos en acción haha Lo lamentamos pero no se nos ocurrió poner gimnasia haha pero pusimos salto de garrocha haha más femenino, ¿no crees? Hahaha ¡Besos y abrazos!

**HyogaxShun:** ¡Holaaaa! Bienvenida al fic! :D gracias por tu comentario! Esperamos que tu espera haya valido la pena y en serio esperamos que te guste este capi ^^ ¡Besos!

**PrincessVirgo: **Bienvenida al fic! Ojala te rías mucho con este capi haha y sí lo sabemos Milo es un tramposo hahaha ¡Saludos!

**Angie-Chiba:** ¡Holaaa! ¡Bienvenida al fic! Así es… esta locura la escribimos entre las dos y mira el resultado hahaha de verdad nos encanta que te guste este fic ^^ Kanon y Saga hahaha a nosotras nos encanta hacerlos pelear! Hahaha y sip Aioros esta medio cegatón haha pero nosotras también usamos lentes… bueno yo los uso (soy Helena xD) hhahahaha gracias por comentar y por lo de favoritos! ¡Besos y abrazos!

Disfruten a nuestro querido Alde haha

**El Gran Aldebarán**

- En ese momento, cuando se creía que todo estaba perdido para el Santuario, el masculinamente hermoso Caballero de Capricornio, el más poderoso, valiente, con un cuerpo de ensueño envidiado por el mismísimo Narciso se abrió paso entre la multitud mostrando su afilada Excalibur: la más poderosa y letal arma jamás vista. Nuestro indomable hombre se acercó amenazante a la gran Madre Naturaleza que poseía unos ojos chispeantes de furia y venganza. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse dando lugar a las estrellas que serían testigos de la épica batalla entre el hombre y la bestia…

- A ver, a ver, a ver… ¡¿de qué rayos estás hablando?! – interrumpió el Santo de Acuario a Shura que relataba su versión de la historia. - ¿Me estás intentando decir que todo eso pasó en cinco minutos de pelea? – los Caballeros de Oro voltearon a verlo, fastidiados.

- ¡Pero Camus, estás interrumpiendo la mejor parte! – se quejó el escorpión celeste sentando a su lado. - ¡Al fin nos puede contar qué ocurrió después de que Olle fuera sacado a la fuerza por Ángelo!

- ¡Hay personas que sí quieren saber qué paso! – apoyó Kanon.

- Camus, déjame terminar. – soltó molesto el español. – Cuando sea tu turno de contar historias, le inventas lo que quieras, digo… todo es verdad.

- ¡Pero esto es científicamente imposible! – el francés alzó la voz. - ¡¿Cómo demonios va a hablar una planta?! ¡Milo, Hyoga, vámonos! ¡No permitiré que sus mentes sean profanadas por este vulgar relato!

- Shhhhh. – lo calló Milo. – Discúlpalo, Shura. Está celoso porque él es pésimo contando historias.

- ¡Tú estuviste ahí cuando Madre habló, Acuario! – afirmó Aldebarán.

- ¡Deja de quejarte, Camus! – habló esta vez Shion. – Y déjanos escuchar. Te ordeno que continúes, Shura. – el galo, resignado rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo y de su estudiante.

- ¿En qué me quedé?

- En que planta querer gobernar al mundo. – respondió Seiya con la boca llena.

- ¡Seiya, ya estás bien! ¡No tienes por qué comerte tu ropa! – interrumpió Mu.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – preguntó Shun. – No, no, no, Seiya. ¡Eso es tierra! ¡No se come! – lo sujetó. – Será mejor que me lo lleve.

- ¡Soltarme, soltarme! – Pegaso trataba de liberarse del agarre de Andrómeda.

- ¡Llévatelo de una vez! – gritó Shaka. - ¡Necesito saber qué paso!

- ¡Rápido, Shun! – se quejó Athena. - ¡Y de una vez te llevas a Ikki, esa mirada perdida me está perturbando!

- Como digas, Saori. – Shun obedeció y se retiró del Salón Principal empujando a Fénix y a Pegaso hacia la salida. – Te prometo, hermano que volverás a hablar… y tú, Seiya… recuperarás la cordura.

- Como les iba diciendo… - prosiguió Shura. - Las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a descender del cielo impactándose en el suelo. Una pizca de aquel vital líquido cayó sobre mi respingada nariz y…

- ¡Ni siquiera estaba lloviendo! ¡Además…! – interrumpió por segunda vez Camus pero fue rápidamente callado por Saga que lo sujetó y con una mano le tapó la boca.

- ¡Hasta que al fin haces algo bueno! ¡No eres tan inútil, hermanito! – aplaudió Kanon.

- ¡Cállate, Kanon! ¡Y tú, Shura… continúa! – soltó el gemelo mayor forcejeando con Camus que intentaba zafarse.

- Les decía… - el peninsular se talló la punta de la nariz, irritado. - Aquella insignificante gota despertó en mí los deseos de venganza pues como sabrán Madre y yo teníamos cuentas pendientes…

- ¡¿Y qué pasó?! – exigió Shaka con sus ojos bien abiertos.

- Cuando la bestia estaba a punto de lanzar el primer ataque yo… yo… yooo... – miró a cada uno de los caballeros que tenían la boca abierta. – Yooo…

- ¡¿Tú qué?! ¡¿Tú quéeeeee?! – gritó frustrado Dohko zangoloteando desesperadamente a Shura.

- ¡¿Llegaste a la mejor parte y ahora no sabes qué inventar?! – reclamó Aldebarán.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – alzó las manos de manera defensiva. – Antes de que Madre me atacara… dijo algo que no me esperaba… - miró al techo pensativo rascándose la barbilla.

_**Flashback**_

_- ¡MADRE NATURALEZA! – la planta giró su enorme cuerpo y encaró al español. - ¡LIBERA A MI PUEBLO, AHORA!_

_- ¿MOISES? – dudó la planta._

_- ¡No! Sólo Shura. – dijo mostrando su afilada Excalibur. – Siempre quise decirlo… pero no me cambies el tema… el problema es conmigo…_

_- ESTÁ BIEN… ¡HERMANAS, SUÉLTENLOS! – ordenó Madre. Los caballeros cayeron al piso y Shura se acercó amenazante a Madre._

_- ¡Salgan de aquí! – los demás santos asintieron y le desearon buena suerte. - ¡Esto es entre ella y yo! Quién me viera… yo Shura de Capricornio, honorable caballero de la elite dorada luchando contra una rama. – y así la pelea épica entre el hombre y la bestia dio inicio. _

_- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Moisés… llevo miles de años planeando mi venganza…- Madre se arrastró y se acercó al español._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡A mí no me engañas, Moisés!_

_- ¡Yo no soy Moisés! – se quejó Shura._

_- ¡Reconocería ese rostro en cualquier parte! ¡TE ODIOOOO! – gritó tratando de golpear a Shura pero este la esquivó con facilidad. _

_- ¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Shura! – esta vez el peninsular lanzó su ataque.- ¡EXCALIBUUUUUR!_

_- ¡NUNCA ME DERROTARÁS! ¡HE ESPERADO ESTE DÍA POR MILES DE AÑOS! ¡MOISÉEEEEES!_

_- ¡DETENTE! ¡SÓLO RESPÓNDEME UNA COSA! – exigió Shura. _

_- Adelante. – dijo Madre amablemente y recuperando la calma._

_- ¿Cómo llegaste al jardín de Olle?_

_- Verás… - Madre se relajó y tomó asiento con su enorme cuerpo. – Pero siéntate por favor… - Shura obedeció. - Mi historia comienza así…_

_**Flashback de Madre**_

_El teléfono sonó en el Templo de Piscis._

_- ¡¿Qué no piensas contestar el maldito teléfono, Olle?! – se quejó Ángelo sentado en la sala junto a Shura._

_- ¡Ay, me estoy bañando! ¡Contesten, por favor! – se escuchó a lo lejos. _

_- ¡Está bien! – el Santo de Cáncer se acercó al aparato y seguido observó el identificador de llamadas. – Qué curioso… esta lada es de Egipto._

_- ¿Y tú cómo sabes? – indagó el español._

_- Olle tiene parientes allá. – lo miró de reojo. - ¿Por qué crees que se baña en leche y pétalos de rosas? – el teléfono seguía sonando._

_- ¿Lo has visto? – preguntó perturbado._

_- ¡Qué asco! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Pero quién crees que baja a Rodorio por la maldita leche?!_

_- ¡Eso es injusto, a mí no me cuentan nada! – Shura se cruzó de brazos. _

_- ¡Cuándo quieran, carajo! ¡Contesten! – gruñó Olle. - ¡Oh, noooo! ¡Shura, tráeme un mechudo! ¡Hay leche por todo el baño! ¡Noooooo! – el peninsular rodó los ojos y se fue en busca del dichoso trapeador._

_- Aloh… - contestó el italiano. - ¿Qué hay, Imhotep? – saludó con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal el calor por allá?_

_- ¡Ángelo! ¡Qué alegría volverte a oír! – se escuchó la voz en el teléfono. - ¡Ni me digas! ¡Hace un calor de mil demonios! ¡Justo ahora me iba a dar un buen baño! ¡Nefertiti, llena la tina de leche! ¡Y tú, Anubis… bájale a la tele que no oigo a tu tío Ángelo!_

_- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó enredando el cable del teléfono en su dedo._

_- Hace poco le envié a mi primo Olle un paquete… dile que se deshaga de el por lo que más quiera… fue un error enviárselo… _

_- ¿Y por qué? – indagó el italiano restándole importancia._

_- ¡Ah, nada grave! Lo que pasa es que el hombre que me la vendió me dijo que esa semillita era nada más y nada menos que la reencarnación de Ramsés, ya sabes el rival a muerte de Moisés… ¿Cómo reencarnó en una semilla? ¡Ni yo sé! ¡Pero a mí se me hace que el tipo ya tenía unas encima! Pero no tenía ganas de discutir con él… así que mejor prevenir que lamentar._

_- Ya veo… ¿de casualidad es una caja negra con símbolos extraños…?_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi letra! – respondió alegre Imhotep._

_- Está bien… le daré tu mensaje.- dijo observando el paquete._

_- ¡Pero te lo encargo mucho! ¡Salúdame a mi primo! ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡Qué no le caiga uno de esos menjurjes de los que inventa Olle!_

_- Sí, sí… adiós, Imho. – antes de que Imhotep reclamara, el cuarto guardián colgó el teléfono._

_- ¡Se me acabó la leche! – se quejó el sueco caminando a la sala con una bata de baño. - ¿Quién era al teléfono?_

_- Era tu primo Imhotep. – respondió. – Te envió este paque…_

_- ¡Oh, un paquetito para mí! – exclamó emocionado tomando la cajita._

_- Sí, sí… me dijo que debes destruir lo que hay dentro de…_

_- ¡Oh, una semillita! ¡Debemos sembrarla, chicos!_

_- Él dijo que debes quemarla…_

_- ¡Imhotep está loco! ¡Primero me envía cosas y ahora quiere que las queme! ¡Al diablo! ¡Sembraré esta semillita y tú me ayudarás, Ángelo!_

_- Pero mencionó algo de tus menjurjes…_

_- ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi laboratorio secreto no es de su incumbencia! ¡Apúrate, Shura!_

_- ¡Ya voy! – se oyó al Santo de Capricornio. Minutos después, Shura salió del baño con una especie de túnica, un palo de madera en la mano y con el cabello blanco y una barba del mismo color._

_- ¿Qué diablos te pasó? – Ángelo abrió sus ojos sorprendido._

_- ¡Oh, esto! Me puse esta bata para no mancharme de leche…_

_- ¿Y el bastón? – Olle entrecerró los ojos._

_- Se le cayeron los pelos al trapeador y nada más quedó el palo._

_- ¿Y eso que traes en la cara?_

_- ¡Ah, es espuma! ¿Nunca se han puesto barba y cabello de espuma? ¡Es divertido!_

_- Si no te conociera, Shura… diría que eres Moisés. – el sueco soltó una carcajada.- ¡Pero mira lo que me enviaron! – dijo acercándole la cajita con la semilla._

_- ¡Moisés! – se oyó una voz chillona en el interior del paquete. - ¡Moisés!_

_- ¿Y eso? ¿Esa cosa habló? – preguntó sorprendido el español._

_- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Debe ser el eco del templo!_

_- ¡Apúrense que no tengo todo el día! – se quejó Ángelo. - ¡Sembrémosla de una vez! ¡Ya hasta se me olvidó lo que me dijo Imhotep!_

_**Fin del flashback de Madre**_

_- Y así fue como llegué aquí, Moisés. – finalizó la planta._

_- Entiendo… - dijo Shura comprensivo. – Pero hay algo que no me cuadra… ¿Por qué nunca atacaste a Olle?_

_- Me drogaba toda las noches con sus menjurjes… por ello era tan sumiso… pero desde que arrojaron las pócimas, mis hermanos y yo nos sentimos liberados, Moisés._

_- ¡Ya te dije que yo no soy Moisés! _

_- Tendré que creerte… pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer… no tengo propósito…_

_- ¡Me alegra que hayamos arreglado todo! ¡No quería tener una pelea innecesaria contigo, Madre! ¡No me gusta pelear con mujeres!_

_- ¡SOY HOMBRE, DEMONIOS! ¡AHHHHHH! – la planta se abalanzó sobre Shura pero este la partió en mil pedazos con su poderosa Excalibur dando fin a la pelea._

_**Fin del flashback de Shura**_

- ¡Esto es completamente ilógico! ¡¿Qué rayos te fumaste, Shura?! ¡Ya te he dicho que te alejes de las plantas alucinógenas de Olle! - Camus se liberó del agarre de Saga. - ¡Nada de esto puede ser verdad!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡La historia de Madre la inventé yo! – rió el español. - ¡Sólo la maté! ¡¿Por qué rayos hablaría con una planta?! ¡Ya no me mires así, Camus! – se dirigió a la salida y los vio de reojo. - ¿Quién dijo que no sé inventar historias? – y sin más se fue carcajeando a todo pulmón.

- ¡Se los dije! – exclamó Camus - ¡Todo el tiempo estuvo inventando cosas!

- ¡Todos lo sabemos, amigo! – Milo lo abrazó por el hombro. – Aún así nos gusta oír este tipo de historias, sobre todo las del buen Shura. ¿Recuerdan cuando nos contó la historia de La llorona del Santuario junto con Dio de Mosca?

- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes, Milo! ¡No pude dormir en tres días! – gritó Aldebarán.

- ¡Y cuando mandamos a Kanon a buscarla! – se rió Saga. - ¡Y el grito de mujer que soltó cuando vio a Shion en camisón!

- ¡Cállense! – se quejó Kanon. - ¡Pensé que era la llorona! ¡No tengo la culpa de que Shion use pijama de mujer!

- ¡No era un camisón, era mi pijama real! – se defendió el ariano.

- ¡Además, yo estaba muy chiquito! ¡Fue comprensible el que gritara tanto!

- ¡Fue el mes pasado, Kanon! – dijo Mu burlonamente. Todos los caballeros lo miraron divertidos y el gemelo menor sólo pudo girar el rostro indignado y sonrojado.

- ¡Pero no me echen todo el muerto a mí! – Kanon señaló a Shaka que se reía de lo lindo. - ¡Si me hundo, tú te irás conmigo!

- No sé de qué hablas… - Shaka miró hacia el techo.

- ¡Tú saliste corriendo y moqueando sin parar como vil nena! – los demás santos se carcajearon y Shaka se retiró del Templo Principal, completamente indignado.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, qué historia tan maravillosa! ¡Aunque alguien se emocionó con la película de La Momia! – aplaudió contenta Athena. – Pero bueno, lo que sí es realidad es que Madre destruyó cuatro templos, así que organícense entre ustedes para pasar las siguientes noches… por cierto, Aldebarán… necesito hablar contigo.

- Como usted diga. – respondió el Toro Dorado.

- ¡Camus, tú y Hyoga se quedarán conmigo! – sonrió el escorpión levantándose de su lugar.

- ¡Y tú conmigo, hermano! – Aioria abrazó a Aioros. - ¡Qué Olle y Shura se las arreglen con Ángelo!

- ¿Pero qué pasará con Ikki, Seiya y Shun? – preguntó Mu.

- ¡Ah, ellos se quedarán en una institución mental! Ikki irá a terapia para recuperar el habla y Seiya… bueno esperamos que recupere la cordura en pocos días. - explicó Shion.

- Bueno, nosotros venimos sobrando. – comentó Kanon. – Vamos, Saga… necesito que me laves la ropa.

- ¡KAANOON! – se quejó el gemelo mayor. Y así todos re retiraron dejando únicamente a Saori, al Patriarca con el pequeño Kiki y a Aldebarán.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señorita Athena? – el gran toro se acercó.

- ¡Oh sí, Aldebarán! Estuve haciendo mis cuentas y me alcanzó para contratar unos cuantos ayudantes. Los tendrás mañana a primera hora.

- Muchas gracias. ¡Qué gran noticia! Entonces me retiro que tengo una alberca que terminar. – dijo sonriente.

- ¡Todavía no acabo, Aldebarán! – la Diosa tomó asiento. – Esto va para ti, Shion. Quiero que en la apertura haya música en vivo, entretenimiento y mucha diversión. – miró sonriente al Santo Dorado. – Y Aldebarán… me gustaría tener una entrada espectacular… quiero elevarme por los cielos y que me iluminen muchas luces. Me gustarían palomas blancas amaestradas que vuelen a mi lado, fuegos artificiales y el coliseo lleno. Ahora que lo pienso, sería más impresionante que yo entrara montada en un tigre siberiano y que ambos fuéramos recorriendo todo el coliseo en los aires y para finalizar quiero que Camus y Hyoga patinen con pingüinos parlanchines.

- Athena… no creo que los pingüinos y los tigres sean posibles… - comentó el ariano.

- ¡Está bien, Shion! ¡Pero no quiero excusas para las palomas blancas amaestradas! ¿Estamos claros? – ambos santos asintieron resignados. - ¡Pueden retirarse!

- ¡Vamos, Aldebarán, Kiki! ¡Tenemos palomas que comprar!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Cáncer**

- ¡Yo no pienso estar en el mismo templo que él! – gritó furioso Olle.

- ¡Estate quieto, Olle o te corto la cara! – se quejó el italiano mientras le ayudaba a rasurarse. - ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué no lo puedes hacer tú solo?!

- ¡En mi vida había tenido barba! ¡Ahora cállate y sigue rasurando! ¡Y tú, lárgate de aquí! ¡Nuestra amistad se acabó! – señaló acusadoramente a Shura.

- ¡No exageres, Olle! – sonrió el español. - ¡Era sólo una plantita!

- ¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡Ángelo, decide… es él o yo! ¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado!

- A estas alturas de la vida… me da igual quién se queda y quién se va. – soltó mientras le sacudía los pelos de barba de su camisa.

- ¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Ángelo? – Afrodita sonó indignado.

- El único en mi clase… - contestó dando un tijerazo. – Ahora deja de moverte si no quieres que te lleve un pedazo de rostro.

- ¡Ya no seas infantil, Olle! – exclamó el peninsular.

- Ángelo… dile a Shura que no pienso hablarle jamás, que no es bienvenido en esta casa y que me molesta su presencia. – Máscara volteó a ver a Shura.

- Afrodita dice que no quiere perder tu amistad y que le encantaría que te quedarás con él pues eres de sus mejores amigos y esas cosas estúpidas que se dicen entre ustedes. – dijo con una socarrona sonrisa.

- Ángelo… dile a Olle que… ¡era simplemente una planta estúpida y que la mataría de nuevo sin dudarlo! ¡Ah, y también me la volvería a comer sin remordimiento alguno! – el italiano iba a abrir la boca cuando Olle interrumpió:

- ¡Pues dile que lo odio! ¡Y qué si fuera él, agarraría un cuchillo de cocina y me cortaría el horrible estropajo que tengo por cabello! ¡Anda, Ángelo dile! – Shura se puso rojo del coraje.

- ¡Pues tú te ves horrible con barba! – se defendió.

- ¡No me mires! – Olle se puso de pie y corrió hacia la habitación de Ángelo tapándose el rostro.

- ¡Bravo, Shura! – aplaudió el cangrejo. - ¡Ahora ese idiota va a estar deprimido toda la semana y lo tendremos que aguantar! Sabes lo sensible que es respecto a su "belleza".

- ¡Él empezó! – el Santo de Capricornio se cruzó de brazos.

- Y yo lo termino. – le hizo una señal para que se acercara. - ¡Ahora, cállate y siéntate aquí! ¡Te cortaré la horrible mata que tienes por cabello!

- ¿Tú también piensas lo mismo, Ángelo?

- Todos en el Santuario lo piensan… ahora guarda silencio que haré magia. – dijo abriendo y serrando las tijeras.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Leo**

- ¿Sabes, Aioros? – soltó de repente el guardián del quinto templo. – Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo. Desde que empezaron estos juegos ya no pasamos tiempo juntos y te extraño. – lo abrazó cariñosamente.

- Lo sé. – le devolvió el abrazo. – No hay nada en este mundo que haga más feliz que tú… mi querido arco de caoba tallado a mano.

- Soy Aioria… - levantó su rostro.

- ¡Eso dije, arco! – intento defenderse.

- ¡AIOROS!

- ¡Perdóname, caoba Aioria!

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Increíble, prefieres un jodido pedazo de madera que a tu hermano!

- ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca, niño! ¡Es sólo que extraño a mi arco! – se tumbó en el suelo derrotado. - ¡Era el arco más hermoso que estos dedos hayan tocado alguna vez! – observó sus manos maravillado.

- ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡La última vez me dijiste que YO era lo más valioso en tu vida! ¡Te odio, Aioros!

- ¡No puedo escoger entre dos partes de mi!

- ¡Es un maldito arco, Aioros! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Te haré una pregunta y piensa muy bien la respuesta… pues lo que contestes hará la diferencia entre dormir aquí en mi templo o afuera!

- ¡Pregúntame! – el arquero comenzó a dar saltitos frente a su hermano.

- Esto es hipotético… si mi templo se estuviera incendiando y los únicos que se encontraran adentro fuéramos el arco y yo… ¿a quién rescatarías? – entrecerró sus turquesas. Aioros lo meditó por unos segundos y contestó:

- Primero buscaría a Camus para que apagara el fuego… con el extintor que tiene en su cocina… o si no se puede con su cosmos. Después entraría y tomaría mi arco porque sé que tú ya estarías afuera ileso como el gran Caballero Dorado que eres. – el castaño mayor escuchó el azotón de la puerta y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. - ¿Aioria?

- ¡Dormirás afuera!

- Pero hermanito…

- ¡Buenas noches!

- ¡Aioria, no me hagas esto!

- ¡Dije buenas noches!

- Pero es plena mañana…

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Tienes tiempo para buscar en donde dormir porque aquí no podrás entrar!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Coliseo**

Aldebarán se encontraba en medio de la Arena revisando unos planos junto con hombres uniformados. - ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Ustedes vacíen el cemento de este lado! ¡La grava por allá! ¡No se olviden de hacer los últimos ajustes de la piscina de 50X25! ¡Cuidado con ese bambú, lo necesito para el salto de garrocha! ¡Pinten bien los blancos para el tiro con arco!

- ¿Señor Aldebarán, en dónde quiere la grúa? – preguntó un hombrecito.

- ¿La grúa?

- Sí… la que usaremos para levantar por los cielos a la Diosa Athena…

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Colóquenla al lado de la mezcladora de cemento!

- ¡Sí, señor!

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de construir! ¡Equipo Alfa piscina! ¡Equipo Beta escenario! ¡Equipo Gamma fuegos artificiales! ¡Equipo Delta mis pesas! ¡Equipo Épsilon mezcla de cemento!

**Minutos después…**

- ¡Equipo Omega iluminación! – terminó sin aliento.

- ¡Señor Aldebarán! – Kiki se acercó corriendo al Caballero Dorado y saltó a sus brazos para saludarlo.

- ¡Kiki, qué grande estás! – lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? – Shion se acercó y al verse ignorado tosió para llamar la atención. - ¡Hola, Shion!

- ¿Qué hay, Aldebarán? – contestó con esfuerzo mientras cargaba una pesada jaula.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – señaló la gran jaula bajando a Kiki que corrió hacia Shion. El ariano se secó el sudor de su frente con su mano libre y miró al pequeño pelirrojo.

- A un lado, tesoro. – sonrió tiernamente al niño. – Que esto pesa. ¡Ah, sí, Aldebarán! Respondiendo a tu pregunta… es una jaula, ¿qué no ves?

- Ya sé que es una jaula pero no sé qué contiene… ¿por qué tiene un trapo?

- Son las palomas que entrenaré junto con mi Kiki. – sonrió orgulloso dejando la jaula en el piso. – Y están tapadas porque… ¡porque sí y te callas!

- ¡Ya quiero jugar con ellas, Shion! – saltó contento Kiki. Shion afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó a la jaula con la intención de liberarlas.

- No creo que debas… - titubeó el brasileño.

- ¡Tonterías, Aldebarán! ¡Soy el Patriarca y me deben obedecer! – sin más abrió la pajarera y las palomas salieron despavoridas hacia el cielo. - ¡Muy bien, niñas! – aplaudió contento. - ¡Ahora hagan una fila! ¡¿A dónde van?! – exclamó mirando al cielo.

- ¡Regresen! – Kiki comenzó a correr para alcanzarlas. - ¡Ya se fueron! – Aldebarán se golpeó la frente al ver semejante estupidez. - ¡Shion, ahora tendremos que buscar más palomas! – se quejó Kiki. En ese momento se acercó un muchacho al Santo de Tauro.

- Don Aldebarán… - dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Qué pasó, Serafino Wanderley? – contestó amablemente.

- Se nos ha juntado todo, señor. Verá… ya llegó el coreógrafo, los voluntarios, el costurero, muy pronto llegará el equipo de iluminación y sonido, hubo un problema con el de grabación… lamentablemente sólo alcanzó para una cámara.

- No te preocupes, niño.

- ¡Ay, señor ya le dije que me llame Fino! – se sonrojó apenado.

- Muy bien… al coreógrafo y a los voluntarios diles que ensayen por allá. – señaló a lo lejos. – al costurero mándalo al templo de escorpio y te encargo lo del equipo de iluminación y sonido. – le revolvió los cabellos a Fino.

- ¡Sí, señor! Con su permiso. – se retiró mientras Shion y Kiki lo miraban asombrados.

- ¡Vaya, sí que sabes organizar! – soltó el ariano.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Athena me lo encargó y serán las mejores Olimpiadas improvisadas no oficiales jamás vistas! ¡Ahora vamos, los acompañaré por sus palomas!

- ¡Sí, Aldebarán irá con nosotros, Shion! – Kiki comenzó a correr camino a Rodorio.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Veterinaria de Rodorio**

Shion, Aldebarán y Kiki entraron a la veterinaria en busca de más palomas.

- ¡Señor, Aldebarán! – saludó el joven a cargo. - ¡Oh, qué gusto de volverlo a ver! – cantó con alegría desde el mostrador.

- ¡Hola, Andreus! ¿Cómo estás? – contestó sonriente alzando la mano.

- ¿Lo conoces? – Shion entrecerró sus ojos.

- A veces vengo a hacer trabajo comunitario. ¡Me encantan los animales! Deberías saberlo… ¿tú nunca viste a Tito? – preguntó.

- ¿Tito?

- Mi león alvino… el que rescaté en uno de mis tantos viajes a África y que traje al Santuario… Tito siempre se paseaba por mi jardín pero desde que atacó a Kanon, Athena me obligó a darlo a las autoridades de Protección de Animales.

- ¿Tiene que ver con la apuesta que hicieron los gemelos? – indagó Shion.

- ¿Qué apuesta?

- Veras…

_**Flashback**_

_- ¡Vamos, Kanon! ¡No seas cobarde! – exclamó burlonamente Saga._

_- ¡No soy cobarde! ¡¿Pero qué gano con hacerlo?!_

_- Mi respeto…_

_- ¿Y eso cómo para qué me sirve? – se cruzó de brazos, molesto._

_- ¡Está bien! ¡Si lo haces, prometo lavarte la ropa todo el año!_

_- ¡Hecho! – se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos._

_- ¿Pero qué piensan hacer, niños? – interrumpió Shion._

_- ¡Espera y verás, Shion! ¡Ahora, Saga comienza a frotarme ese aceite de carne de gacela cruda que compramos ayer! – exclamó quitándose la ropa por completo._

_- ¡¿Qué haces, Kanon?! – gritó horrorizado Saga al ver toda la ropa tendida en el suelo._

_- Me desnudo… no quiero que se me apeste la ropa… - contestó deshaciéndose de los bóxers. - ¡Ahora apúrate que hace frío! – se abrazó a sí mismo._

_- Está bien, está bien… pero ¿era necesario quitarte los bóxers? – indagó asqueado._

_- ¡Ni me veas así que soy tu vivo reflejo! – gruñó. _

_- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Saga?! – soltó molesto el ariano al ver cómo el gemelo mayor le untaba el asqueroso liquido en los brazos.- ¡Son un par de locos!_

_- ¡Esto es entre hermanos, Shion! – se defendió Kanon. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer primero? ¿Corro, camino o me arrastro? ¿Qué preferirá Tito? Espero no espantar al pobre gatito…_

_- Sí… gatito… - Saga intentó contener la risa. - Tú sólo camina y Tito hará el resto…_

_- ¡Está bien! ¡Prepárate para lavar toda mi ropa! – y así Kanon salió rumbo al templo de Tauro completamente desnudo y orgulloso de semejante cuerpo. Saga y Shion caminaron muy atrás del gemelo, el primero muriéndose de risa y el segundo mirándolo extrañado. - Ven bishito, bishito… - susurraba Kanon. – Bishitoooo… ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – se escuchó el grito de ex Caballero de Poseidón mientras Tito le saltaba encima. - ¡SAGAAAAA, NO ME DIJISTE QUE TITO ERA UN LEÓN!_

_- ¡Córrele, Kanon que el gatito tiene hambre! – exclamó Saga muriéndose de risa._

_- ¡MALDITO, HIJO DE PUT…! ¡TITOOOOOO! ¡AHHHHH! ¡SUELTA MI PIERNAAAA!_

_**Fin del flashback**_

- y debido a ello, Kanon no salió de su templo por dos meses. - concluyó Shion.

- Ya veo… - Aldebarán se rascó la barbilla. – Pobre Tito… aún me acuerdo cuando lo sacaba a pasear con su cadena reforzada… - se secó una lágrima de su ojo.

- ¡Extraño a Tito, señor Aldebarán! – dijo Kiki nostálgico.

- ¡Yo también, pequeño! ¡Todos los días me acuerdo de él! Pero no te preocupes, la reserva a donde lo envié me mantiene al tanto… recibo fotos, recuerditos y cartitas de mi Tito…

- ¿Cartitas? – Shion lo miró confundido.

- Sí pero ya no divagaré… ¡Andreus, venimos por palomas!

- Lo siento, Aldebarán… - se disculpó el empleado. – Nos quedamos sin palomas… ese señor se las llevó todas. – señaló a Shion que se hizo el loco en una esquina. – Sólo tenemos esto… - le entregó una carpeta con nombres de aves.

- Bien Shion… pon atención porque no repetiré… - comenzó a hojear las paginas. – Al parecer hay: Tordo Chatarrero, Calandria Acahualera, Piranga Avispera, Passerina Leclancherii y Dominico Dorado. – Shion lo miró pensativo y se rascó el mentón.

- Estoy entre el Tordo Chatarrero y la Piranga Avispera… - contestó.

- No, no, no, Shion… si fuera tú, escogería la Calandria Acahualera… después de todo son muy hermosas, su dieta es fácil de conseguir y su canto es divino… - explicó con una coqueta sonrisa.

- ¡Pero Shion yo quiero el Abejaruco Chico! – se quejó Kiki viendo las fotos de la carpeta.

- El que sabe aquí es tu tío Aldebarán… - miró al vendedor. - ¡Deme una docena de la Calandria no sé qué y vámonos de aquí!

Después de un rato de espera, Andreus regresó con dos jaulas llenas de las famosas Calandrias y así los tres regresaron al coliseo.

**Coliseo**

- Muy bien, Shion... – Aldebarán dejó las jaulas en el suelo. – Comencemos a entrenarlas.

- Pero Aldebarán… ¿qué tú no piensas practicar? – preguntó el Patriarca.

- Pfff… ¿de verdad, Shion? – lo miró divertido. - ¿Yo, entrenar? ¡No necesito entrenar! ¡Soy el amo y señor de las pesas! ¡Ya la competencia está ganada! ¡No te preocupes por mí! – abrió con cuidado la jaula y sacó a una pequeña Calandría. – Hola, hermosa… - la acarició con ternura.

- Está bien… - se sopló el flequillo, resignado. – Pero después, quieras o no… te ayudaré a entrenar.

- ¿Sabes levantar pesas?

- Pfff… ¡claro que no! Pero no te olvides que yo soy el Patriarca… yo decido quién gana y quién no. Tú actitud antideportiva me decepciona…

- Pero Shion…

- ¡Nada de nada! Ahora empecemos… - se agachó y vio con admiración las pequeñas aves. – Bien… - se rascó la barbilla. – Y ahora… ¿cómo la agarro?

- Con amor y respeto, Patriarca. – contestó el toro.

- ¿Respeto? – chasqueó la lengua. - ¡Ven acá, condenada Calandria! – el lemuriano metió su mano a la jaula y sacó el animalito. Después de domarla con ambas manos, la acercó orgulloso a su rostro y admirado por la belleza del ave, exclamo:

- ¡Oh, tenías razón! ¡Es tan linda! – la acercó más a su cara, maravillado. - ¡Hola, hola, holaaaa! – el pajarito furioso comenzó a picotearle el rostro. - ¡Mendiga…! ¡Hija de tu…! ¡Maldita sea…! – la soltó mientras que Aldebarán se carcajeaba.

- ¡Mire, Shion! ¡Estas también quieren darle besitos! ¡Se mueren por salir! – gritó Kiki abriendo las jaulas. - ¡Denle un abrazo a Shion! – y sin más, la parvada de Calandrias voló directo al lemuriano y lo empezaron a picotear.

- ¡Aléjense de mi! – gritó Shion al momento en que zangoloteaba los brazos en el aire, tratando de espantarlas. - ¡ALDEBARÁAAAAN! ¡AYÚDAME!

- Permítame… - habló el Santo de Tauro. – Toma, Kiki… Sostén a Rafita. – le dio el animalito y Kiki lo abrazó gustoso. Aldebarán sacó un silbato y lo sopló. Como arte de magia, los pájaros dejaron de comerse a Shion y realizaron una perfecta formación en V. - ¡Muy bien, niñas! ¡Ahora formen una elipse! ¡Ahora, tú Rafita! ¡Enséñales lo que una Calandria furiosa pude hacer! – Shion observaba maravillado el suceso, aún en el suelo. El toro divisó a lo lejos un trío de caballeros acercándose. – ¡Rafita, tráeme a esos tres! – los señaló. - ¡Te enseñaré, Shion el arte de amaestrar a una Calandria!

**No muy lejos de ahí…**

- ¡¿En dónde diablos están las mujeres?! – gritó Milo.

- ¡¿Por qué habría mujeres aquí, idiota?! – gruñó Kanon. - ¡Así han de estar de feas que se andan tapando el rostro!

- ¡Kanon, ten más respeto para las amazonas! – lo regañó Dohko. - ¡Las mujeres son lo más maravilloso de este planeta!

- ¿Alguna vez le has visto el rostro a una? – el escorpión se acercó.

- No… pero… quiero pensar que alguna de ellas está linda… son muchas… algo bueno debe de haber…

- ¡Baah! ¡Tonterías! ¡Yo puedo con todas! – soltó Kanon.

- ¡Ellas se lo pierden! – Milo colocó sus manos en la cintura, orgulloso. - ¿Y tú qué? – miró molesto a una Calandria que se posaba en su hombro. - ¡Quítate de mi hermoso hombro! – le dio un ligero golpecito con el dedo. – Les decía, chicos… ¿pero qué…? ¡Carajo… qué! – en ese momento, el grupo de Calandrias tomó a Milo por la ropa y lo levantó del suelo. - ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Dohko, Kanon! – miró a los otros dos santos con horror. El Caballero de Libra también era levitado por los aires y Kanon no se quedaba atrás.

- ¡Déjenme, déjenme! – exclamaba el gemelo, zangoloteándose. - ¡Es el único traje de entrenamiento que me queda! ¡Me lo están rompiendo con sus picos! ¡Ayudaaaaaa!

- ¡Oh, qué lindas aves! – decía Dohko maravillado y dejándose llevar. - ¡Adelante, hermosas! ¡Llévennos a dónde quieran!

- ¡Yo no quiero ir a ningún lado! ¡Carajo! – Milo se retorcía tratando de liberarse. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron hasta donde estaba Aldebarán que hacia señales con los brazos y con un soplido de su silbato le indicó a la parvada en qué lugar bajar a los caballeros. Los dos santos cayeron al suelo de un golpe menos Dohko que fue bajado con delicadeza por la parvada.

- ¡Muy bien, niñas y niño! - Miró a Rafita orgulloso. - ¿Viste, Shion?

- ¡Qué buen viaje! – el chino se acercó con una sonrisa al toro. - ¿Pero qué están haciendo con estas aves? – vio cómo el brasileño volvía a guardar a los pajaritos en sus respectivas jaulas.

- ¡Más les vale tener una buena explicación! – soltó Kanon sentado, limpiándose la tierra de sus ropas. - ¡Mírame nada más! ¡Mira mi traje! ¡Qué suerte que no me puse mi _Giorgio Armani! _¿Y Milo? – lo buscó con la mirada.

- ¡Aquí abajo, idiota! – contestó el escorpión. - ¡Quítate de encima!

- ¡Lo siento! – se puso de pie y ayudó al heleno. - ¡No seas llorón, ni qué pesara tanto!

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! – se quejó el escorpión.

- Sólo estábamos entrenando aves para la apertura de las Olimpiadas. – contestó Aldebarán. - ¡Shion, ya párate!

- ¡Me atacarán de nuevo! – Dohko se acercó y le ofreció una mano para levantarse. - ¡Las hubieras visto, Dohko! ¡Estaban locas de ira! – dijo Shion.

- ¡¿Qué no piensas entrenar, Aldebarán?! – gruñó Kanon. - ¡Aprende a nosotros que ya somos expertos en la materia!

- ¡No me digas! ¿Cómo pudieron practicar si no tienen red? – el toro entrecerró los ojos.

- Improvisación, amigo mío. – infló el pecho, orgulloso.

- ¡Nosotros ya somos sirenos en el agua! – comentó Milo.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el brasileño, curioso.

- No. – Milo alzó los hombros. – Pero no venimos a hablar de nosotros. ¡Venimos a ver chicas! – soltó con sonrisa picara.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Si buscan chicas están de aquel lado practicando su salto de garrocha!

- ¡¿CÓMO?! – gritó Shion. - ¡El salto de garrocha no estaba en el itinerario!

- ¿No te dijo Athena? – el lemuriano negó con la cabeza. – Las amazonas se quejaron con ella… según porque eres un machista que nos las dejó concursar… por ello, la diosa les permitió participar también.

- ¡Uh, entretenimiento femenino! – Kanon aplaudió.

- ¡Nada de entretenimiento femenino! – interrumpió el chino. - ¡Las amazonas participarán cómo cualquier deportista! – se cruzó de brazos, indignado. - ¡Tendrán las mismas oportunidades de ganar que nosotros!

- ¡Cómo sea! ¡Usarán shortsitos! – Milo alzó los brazos, victorioso. - ¡Si tenemos suerte usarán prendas menores no aptas para niños!

- ¡Bueno, pues vamos! – continuó Kanon.

- ¡Yo también voy! – saltó Kiki con alegría.

- ¡Kiki! – Shion lo tomó de la mano. – No, no, no… tú te quedas aquí con Aldebarán.

- ¡Pero yo voy a ir, Shion! – sonrió apenado.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Sí… verás… - el brasileño carraspeó. – Tengo que verificar que el bambú esté en buen estado. – se rascó la cabeza. – Tú sabes… no quisiera un accidente con las señoritas.

- ¡Oh, sí lo pones así! – sonrió Shion.

- ¡Ven acá, Kiki! – Kanon lo cargó y lo colocó en sus hombros. – Tendrás tu primera lección de vida… chicas. – y así, todos se encaminaron rumbo a donde se encontraban las amazonas. Al llegar vieron a Marín, a Shaina y a June practicando.

- ¡Mira nada más, Kiki! – exclamó Kanon. - ¡Qué paisaje! ¡Todo lo que toca la luz será tuyo algún día!

- No, no, no… yo también quiero. – habló Milo.

- ¡Hay que saludarlas! – dijo Aldebarán, coqueto.

- ¡El sudor jamás se había visto tan bien! – gritó el escorpión viendo a June de Camaleón. - ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¡Mira eso, Kanon!

- ¡Ya empezó lo bueno, Kiki! – el gemelo se paró al lado de Milo.

- ¡Ustedes, par de vulgares, depravados, degenerados, sucios! – Dohko se acercó a los griegos, molesto. Les empezó a picotear el pecho. - ¡Se han corrompido de una manera tan vil!

- Sí, sí… ¿podrías quitarte? ¡No me dejas ver! – se quejó Kanon, haciéndolo a un lado.

- ¡Tranquilo, Dohko! ¡Todo estarán bien mientras no los escuchen! – comentó Aldebarán.

- ¡Relájate, amigo! – Shion lo tomó del hombro. - ¡Tú también fuiste un loquillo en tu juventud!

- ¡No digas tonterías, Shion! – el chino se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Yo nunca miré a una mujer de esa manera!

- Está bien… - el lemuriano miró a lo lejos. - ¿Qué es eso? – colocó su mano en la frente y entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Es Shaina? ¡Dohko, quítate! ¡Cuidado!

- ¡A MI COBRAAAAAAA! – se escuchó un gritó femenino seguido de un golpe y de una nube de polvo.

- ¡Dohko! – todos los caballeros acudieron en su rescate. Cuando el polvo se disipó, pudieron ver al Santo de Libra en el suelo boca arriba con cierta amazona peliverde encima de él.

- ¡A qué suerte! – sonrió Kanon. - ¿No crees, Milo? – lo golpeó con el codo.

- ¡Ni me lo digas! – se quejó el escorpión, mordiéndose el labio. En ese momento, Marín y June corrieron a la escena. - ¿Ninguna de ustedes me quiere caer encima?

- ¡SHAINAAAAAA! – gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Dioses, Shiana! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada la rubia.

- ¡Eso te pasa por no sostener bien el palo! – la regañó Marín.

- ¡Oh, ya estamos hablando sucio! – Milo colocó una mano en su frente y cerró los ojos fingiendo dolor.

- ¿Alguien tiene un tarro de agua fría? – habló Kanon. - ¡Lo necesito!

- ¿Perdón? – ambas amazonas los miraron confundidas.

- Estoy bien, chicas… - habló Shaina. – Afortunadamente este caballero amortiguó mi caída. – bajó la mirada y vio a Dohko completamente rojo y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Ya Dohko, abre los ojos! – gritó Aldebarán con una sonrisa. - ¡No te va a comer! – el chino obedeció y cuando los abrió se topó con la voluptuosa anatomía de la italiana.

- ¡SANTO GALILEOOOO! – exclamó al momento en que le salía un chorro de sangre de su nariz.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica.

- ¡Sí, sí! – se tapó la nariz con ambas manos. – Sólo quítate de encima… por favor… - comentó nervioso y aún sonrojado.

- ¡Aldebarán te pasas! ¡Osea, estos palos no nos sirven! – se quejó June con simpático acento fresón. – Osea, no podemos saltar bien, ¿me entiendes, lindo? – el toro apenas iba a hablar cuando se vio interrumpido por Milo.

- No te preocupes, nena… - abrazó a June por el hombro. - … yo te puedo mostrar un palo que te funcione a la perfección… - le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¡Iugh…! – se quejó la rubia apartándose de él. - ¡Eres un asqueroso depravado! – lo cacheteó con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se sobó su roja mejilla. - ¡Yo hablaba de la garrocha! – señaló el palo que se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¡Conozco a los de tu tipo! – gritó furiosa. - ¡Ni creas que me vas a engatusar! ¡Ay, Aldeeeeee! – corrió hacia el gran toro y lo abrazó. - ¿Cómo puedes juntarte con gente así?

- No lo sé, June. – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. El gemelo menor comenzó a reírse de lo sucedido a Milo.

- ¿Ves, Kiki? – le preguntó al pequeño que seguía en sus hombros. – Nunca escuches a Milo.

- ¡Sí, señor Kanon!

- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! – exclamó Marín, observando a Kanon. - ¿Ya viste, Shaina? ¡Vino la cosita linda! – rió tiernamente por debajo de su máscara.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta?! – ambas amazonas se acercaron peligrosamente al gemelo quien sólo pudo dar unos pasos hacia atrás sonrojado. – ¡Yo lo quiero agarrar primero!

- ¿Estás loca, Shaina? ¡Es mío! ¡Yo lo agarraré primero!

- ¡Tranquilas, señoritas! ¡Tengo para las dos! – alzó sus manos.

- ¡Ya te extrañábamos! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vas a visitar! – le reclamó Shaina. - ¡Quiero comerte a besos!

- ¿Q-q-qué? – titubeó nervioso el griego. - ¡Con qué esas eran tus dichosas reuniones! ¡Saga maldito!

- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Kanon?! – preguntó Marín. - ¡Ya cállate y deja de moverte! ¡A ver, corazón! – dijo tomando a Kiki en sus brazos y apretándolo contra su pecho.

- ¡Hola, Kiki! – Shaina se acercó. Ambas amazonas comenzaron a mimar al pequeño lemuriano. Milo se carcajeó ante la cara perpleja del gemelo. A lo lejos, Shion trataba de detener la hemorragia nasal de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Sigue sangrando, Dohko? – indagó Shion al momento en que hacía presión en la nariz del chino. Justo en ese instante, Aldebarán pasó abrazado de June.

- ¿Estás bien, Dohko? – preguntó el brasileño.

- Bueno pues… - June se le acercó.

- ¡Ay, qué mala es Shaina! ¡Mira cómo te dejó! – se hincó para estar a su nivel. – Quita esas manos de ahí… ¡quiero ver tu linda cara! – sonrió.

- No, no… - se puso rojo de nuevo pero esta vez debido a los mimos de June. – Por favor…

- ¡Ay, estás sangrando!

- ¡Shioooon! – exclamó alarmado y tapándose nuevamente la nariz. - ¡Necesito papel!

- ¡Ay, Alde! ¡Tus amigos son muy raros! – se cruzó de brazos. – Pero bueno… ¿nos ayudarás?

- Pero niñas, ustedes escogieron ese deporte… ¿me van a decir qué no saben?

- ¡Todo es culpa de las garrochas, Alde! – dijo Marín, acercándose con Kiki en brazos.

- ¡Ya ayúdanos! – habló la italiana.

- ¡Está bien! – el toro suspiró resignado. – No puedo negarme a tres lindas señoritas. – sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Por eso te amamos! – exclamaron al unísono. Aldebarán tomó una garrocha del suelo.

– Verán niñas… lo que tienen que hacer es tomar con fuerza esta vara, calcular la distancia y la altura del salto que desean realizar y luego…

- ¡Tonterías, Aldebarán! – interrumpió Milo. - ¡Miren y aprendan, chicas!

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Milo?! ¡Ya nos rechazaron! – se quejó Kanon.

- ¡Nadie rechaza al gran Milo de Escorpio! – gruñó y tomó vuelo - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con la garrocha y la aventó. - ¡Demonios, estaba muy largo el palo! ¡No va a llegar muy lejos! – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, Milo! – se acercó el gemelo. - ¡Esto es salto con garrocha no lanzamiento de jabalina, inútil! – lo golpeó en el hombro. - ¡Tú mira y aprende! – Kanon tomó otra garrocha y se preparó para correr.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Kanon… - habló Aldebarán, preocupado.

- ¡No te metas, Aldebarán! ¡Es mi orgullo el que está en juego! – y sin más, salió corriendo con la garrocha en mano. - ¡Ahí voy! ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – la punta de la garrocha tocó el suelo y elevó a Kanon por los aires y sorprendentemente pudo atravesar la barra de cuatro metros de altura. Sin embargo, al caer el palo le dio en ciertas partes íntimas. - ¡MI MADREEEE! – se retorció de dolor en el suelo y todos rieron al verlo tirado de ese modo. - ¡KANON YA NO SERÁ PAPÁ! – se dijo a sí mismo, adolorido.

- Como les decía… - soltó el toro. – No hagan nada de lo que ellos acaban de realizar y… - una hora después de que Aldebarán les enseñara a perfeccionar su salto con garrocha y ganándose el amor de las tres amazonas, Shion interrumpió:

- ¡Bueno, Aldebarán! No hemos amaestrado a ningún pájaro, no has entrenado nada y para resumir no hemos hecho nada productivo este día…

- ¿Pero qué dices, Shion? – lo miró sorprendido. - ¡Hemos pasado todo el día en familia! – sonrió. – Pero está bien… – el gran toro comenzó a prepararse. - ¡Te enseñaré que no necesito ningún entrenamiento, Shion! ¡Todos ustedes siéntense en esas gradas! – señaló el lugar y todos los caballeros, amazonas, el Patriarca y el pequeño Kiki obedecieron. Con toda la facilidad del mundo, Aldebarán levantó las gradas y las amazonas aplaudieron emocionadas.

- ¡Aldebarán, eres el mejor! – aclamó Marín.

- ¡Eso sí es fuerza! – continuó Shaina.

- ¡Ay, sí! – gritó Milo, enojado. - ¡Puedes levantar unas gradas y ya te crees!

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Dohko? – June enredó uno de sus dedos en el cabello del chino. – Es fuerte, ¿o no?

- Sí, sí… - sonrió nervioso sin dejar de taparse la nariz. – Por supuesto que lo es… el… el… m-m-mejor.

- ¡Eres tan lindo! – la rubia lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡No tanto cómo Alde pero ahí le vas dando!

- ¡Dioses! – intentó apartarla, sin éxito. – Ayuda… - susurró pero nadie lo escuchó.

- ¡Así se hace, Aldebarán! – lo animó Shion. - ¡Pero aún así tienes que practicar más!

- Está bien, Shion… - rió el brasileño y los bajó con facilidad.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Cáncer**

- ¡Ángelo, dile a Shura que me pase la sal! – ordenó Olle del otro de la mesa.

- Díselo tú… - el italiano siguió comiendo.

- Ángelo, dile a Olle… que se levante y que venga por ella. – contestó Shura.

- Dice que te levantes y vayas por ella. – siguió comiendo.

- ¡¿Y por qué le haces caso a él?! – se quejó Afrodita.

- ¡Obvio, Olle! ¡Yo SÍ soy su amigo! – gruñó.

- ¿Disculpa? – Olle parpadeó varias veces. - ¡Él es más amigo mío que tuyo!

- ¡No me digas! ¡Pues no lo pareció cuando estuviste perdido por tres días! – sonrió orgulloso. - ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera te mencionó una vez… es más… estuvo todo el tiempo CONMIGO y por ello él es MI amigo. – se señaló a sí mismo.

- Oigan… - habló Máscara.

- ¡Tú cállate, idiota! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Él es mío! – el sueco se paró de su lugar y jaló Ángelo del brazo.

- ¡Ah, no, no, no! ¡Él es MÍ amigo! – lo tomó del otro brazo.

- ¡Él es mío!

- ¡Yo lo vi primero! – reclamó el español. - ¡Suéltalo!

- ¡No, tú suéltalo, traidor!

- ¡Vete a comer cocos a otra parte!

- ¡No me voy a ningún lado, sirenito! – continuó jalándolo.

- ¡Ángelo es de mi equipo! ¡Tiene que estar conmigo!

- ¡A LA MIERDAAAAA! ¡SUELTENME, DESGRACIADOS! ¡SI NO SE ARREGLAN LOS DOS, AMBOS SE LARGAN DE MI TEMPLO! – Shura y Olle lo observaron con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¡Y SI NO LO HACEN, OLVIDENSE DE QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUIMOS AMIGOS! ¡CARAJOO! – y sin más se fue de la sala.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! – Afrodita empujó a Shura.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó todo!

- ¡Ya no te soporto! ¡Me largo de aquí! – gritó el Santo de Piscis dirigiéndose a la salida no sin antes tropezarse con su propio pie y caer de cara al piso. - ¡DEMONIOS, ESTÚPIDA PIERNA! – en ese momento, Shura se empezó a carcajear. - ¡¿DE QUÉ TE RIES?! – arrugó su nariz.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? – el español se acercó.

**Flashback**

_- ¡Ay, ay, mi piernita! – se lamentaba un hermoso niño de unos cinco años tirado en el suelo._

_- ¡No te quejes, llorón!_

_- ¡Ángelo, levántame! - extendió sus manitas hacia el italiano. - ¡Cárgame, ahora!_

_- ¡¿Y a mí quién me va a cargar?! – se cruzó de brazos el pequeño._

_- Olle, solamente te resbalaste… no es nada. – dijo el pequeño Shura._

_- ¡Pero Shura, creo que me fracturé! – volvió a llorar. - ¡Mira! ¡Necesito puntadas!_

_- ¡No tienes nada! – gruñó Ángelo. – Sólo es un rasponcito. – le tocó la rodilla con su dedito._

_- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Me duele! – el sueco se empezó a retorcer de dolor en el suelo. - ¡Denme un abrazo!_

_- ¡O te abrazo o te cargo! – el italiano entrecerró los ojos._

_- A ver… yo tengo un curita. – el peninsular sacó de su bolsillo un curita. – Ahora te lo pondré y ya no te dolerá más, Olle. – se agachó y le colocó el curita en su blanca piel. - ¿Ves? ¡Ya está! – aplaudió._

_- Bueno… - Afrodita se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. - ¡Todo es culpa de Ángelo pero lo perdono!_

_- ¡Yo no hice nada! – se defendió. - ¡Tú te tropezaste con tu propio pie! ¡Tienes problemas de coordinación!_

_- ¡No es cierto! ¡Ahora dame un abrazo! – soltó Olle._

_- ¡No quiero!_

_- ¡Qué me lo des!_

_- ¡No!_

_- ¡Shuraaa, dame un abrazo! – gritó Olle._

_- Está bien… - lo miró dudoso. El español se acercó y abrazó al pequeño niño. _

_- Te quiero, Shura. – lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Ya no me duele la rodilla!_

_- ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! – exclamó orgulloso._

_- ¡Oigan, yo también quiero un abrazo! – gritó Ángelo y se acercó corriendo a los dos aprendices.- ¡Pero no se acostumbren! ¡Sólo será por hoy!_

_- ¡Los quiero a ambos! – sonrió el pequeño Afrodita._

_- ¡Ay, eres tan raro, Olle! – se quejó Ángelo, abrazando a los dos niños._

_- ¡Cállate!_

_- Ya no empiecen… - se rió Shura._

_**Fin del flashback**_

- Bueno… ¿y eso qué? – Olle seguía en el suelo tirado, sobándose su pie. - ¡Todos saben que siempre he tenido problemas de coordinación!

- Ese no es el punto… tuvimos el mismo flashback, ¿o no? – preguntó el peninsular.

- Sí… ¿y qué?

- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir?! – rodó los ojos.

- ¿Piensas que con un abrazo se me olvidará todo, que el dolor desaparecerá y que tú y yo volveremos a ser mejores amigos junto con Ángelo?

- Sí, eso pienso, Olle. – Shura se acercó con una sonrisa y lo abrazó. De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe, mostrando a un furioso Ángelo.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Pues yo no...! – Afrodita volteó el rostro indignado. - ¡Ángelo! ¿Qué haces? – Shura miró al italiano.

- ¡Ustedes par de animales, pónganse de pie! – ordeno el Santo de Cáncer. Ambos caballeros obedecieron. - ¡Acérquense ahora!

- ¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Ya lo arreglamos todo! – Shura sacudió las manos, nervioso.

- ¡CÁLLATE, SHURA! ¡AHORA VENGAN! – el italiano extendió sus brazos frente a ellos.

- ¡No nos hagas la llave del Kung Fu otra vez! – dijo Olle.

- ¡Sólo denme un maldito abrazo y cállense de una buena vez! – los dos obedecieron y lo abrazaron.

- ¡Ay, Ángelo no te conocía este lado tan tierno! – Afrodita sonrió burlonamente.

- Marica… - susurró el italiano.

- Entonces… ¿estamos bien? – preguntó Shura.

- Yo creo… - sonrió el sueco.

- Perfecto… ahora que son amigos de nuevo… debes saber que Shura provocó el Tsunami que te envió a la isla.

- ¡SHURAAAAA!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Coliseo**

- ¡Muy bien, Aldebarán! ¡Ya puedes bajar la mezcladora de cemento! – aplaudió Shion. - ¡Entendimos tu punto!

- ¡Te lo dije, Shion! ¡Soy lo mejor en lo que hago! – soltó orgulloso. - ¡Es más, tú déjame a las calandrias y yo mismo las entrenaré!

- Me parece buena idea… - el lemuriano se rascó la barbilla.

- Oye, Alde… ¿ésta es la piscina? – Milo señaló la gran alberca olímpica. - ¿Cómo rayos la hiciste?

- Está genial, ¿no crees? Sólo hay que llenarla. La hice con mucho amor y esfuerzo.

- Ya en serio, Alde…

- Conozco gente… - el toro se encogió de hombros.

- ¿En serio? ¿Conoces gente? ¿Ese era tu diálogo? – preguntó incrédulo Kanon.

- Lo que pasa es que Helena y Francis me dijeron que podía improvisar un poco y he aquí mi improvisación. – rió el santo.

- Tienes razón porque aquí en el guion dice que… - sacó un libreto de su túnica. – Espera… dice… improvisación de Alde…mmmm tienes razón.

- ¡Ay, esas traviesas! ¡Ya no han de saber qué inventar! – exclamó Milo.

- Bueno… pero sinceramente te quedó genial… - comentó Dohko. – No sé si es por la pérdida de sangre y que ya empiezo a delirar o qué pero de verdad te quedó muy bien.

- Ya, ya… no se emocionen… ¿dónde está la antorcha que te encargué? – Shion se cruzó de brazos.

- La que se cargará está en tu habitación… y el pebetero olímpico se colocará por allá… - señaló una parte del coliseo.

- Pero yo te dije que la quería en el techo del Templo Principal…

- Ay, Shion… se verá mejor aquí. – contestó el brasileño. – No sabes lo que me costó hacerlo.

- ¡Aldebarán eres tan inteligente, fuerte y guapo! – lo abrazó June.

- ¡Ay, niñas me sonrojan! – contestó apenado.

- ¡Vamos, Alde! ¡Has trabajado mucho hoy! – las tres amazonas se llevaron a Aldebarán de ahí.

- ¡¿Trabajar?! – se quejó Shion. - ¡En este capítulo no hizo nada!

- ¡Oh, Alde eres taaaan perfecto! – se escuchó a Shaina. - ¡No necesitas entrenar!

- ¡Seremos tus porristas, Alde! – aplaudió Marín.

- ¡Oh, me agrada la idea, chicas! – soltó el toro. Todos los caballeros se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser cómo Aldebarán, Shion! – saltó kiki contento.

- ¡Demonios! – Milo dio un pisotón en el suelo. - ¡No puedo creer que me hayan rechazado!

- Ni siquiera le tomé la foto… - Shion se rascó la barbilla. – Y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco a Olle y a su equipo.

- ¿Por qué Aldebarán es tan perfecto? – Dohko suspiró frustrado. - ¡Míralo nada más, rodeado de lindas chicas!

- ¡¿Por qué rayos aman tanto a ese toro?! ¡Mírenme! - se quejó Milo de nuevo.

- Aldebarán merece crédito, bicho. – comentó Kanon. – Él ha hecho todo, sin él no habría Olimpiadas.

- Aún así… me agrada el desgraciado. Aunque me pregunto… ¿cómo rayos le hará para ser… tan él? – Milo lo divisó a lo lejos.

- Lo sé, compañero. – Kanon lo abrazó por el hombro. – Ahora vámonos… a comparación de Aldebarán, nosotros sí debemos entrenar.

- ¡Míralo, Kiki! – Shion sonrió orgulloso. – Aquel guerrero… es Aldebarán… quiero decir… El Gran Aldebarán… - cargó al pequeño y ambos miraron al toro perderse de vista en el atardecer. – Maravilloso… - susurró.

- ¡Ay, no seas payaso, Shion! – se burló Dohko. - ¡Ya vámonos que me duele la cabeza!

Continuará ¿?

_**Anuncio importante**_

Queridos lectores… la verdad es que ya no tenemos más imaginación, ni éxito ni nada así que este es el último capi que subiremos :S Muchas gracias a todos por apoyarnos tanto pero se acabó. Sniff sniff

Adiós

¡Ah se crean! ¿Qué dijeron? Estas nacas ya se fueron hahaha ¡Pues no! haha aún no haha estaremos hasta el fin… o eso esperamos xD

El próximo capi será… ¡LA APERTURA! Así es! Londres acabó pero lo nuestro apenas empieza! Hahahaha

¡Nos leemos hasta el próximo sabadaba!

Helena y Francis Hibiki


	12. ¡Comienzan las Olimpiadas!

¡Hola!

**Eros13:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nosotras también terminamos bien enamoradas del buen Aldebarán! Hahaha

**Shiryudm:** Ojala leas este capi y sea de tu agrado! ¡Saludos!

**IrisdeFlecha: **hahaha a nosotras nos dio mucha ternura Ángelo pidiendo un abrazo hahaha es algo que nunca se ve haha xD ¡Saludos!

**Lise:** Ojala te guste este capi ^^ gracias por seguir con nosotras.

**Ameria Hinatan:** ¡hola! No te preocupes, nos alegra mucho que sigas con nosotras en este fic! Mil gracias por comentar y esperamos que te disfrutes este capi ^^

**Angie-Chiba:** ¡Nos encantó tu review! Haha no te preocupes nos fascinan los comentarios largos haha xD Gracias por leer todos los capis :O y bueno ojala y haya valido la espera de este. Esperamos que te diviertas con las locuras de nuestros queridos dorados haha ¡Besos y abrazos, nena!

**GalassiadeScorpio:** Anna! Mil gracias por comentar a pesar de tu estado de enfermedad xD sabes? Estamos pensando hacer un capi especial para la Llorona del Santuario hahaha xD nosotras y nuestras locuras! hahaha Nos encanta que te guste el nombre de Olle ^^ de veras que si ^^ Esperamos que te diviertas con este capi y que te mejores pronto, nena! ¡Besos y abrazos!

**ShaoranLover:** Bienvenida al fic! Nos encanta que te gustara :D Mil gracias por tu review… sabes? Al principio del fic creímos que no iba a gustar por lo mismo de que namás hacemos puro dialogo y casi nada de narración :S pero nos hace sumamente felices que te diviertas con ellos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Disfruta el capi!

**HyogaxShun:** Holaa! Nos alegra que sigas con nosotras! Esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena :O y con respecto a Shura y a Aioros… no te preocupas jamás nos fastidiarías! Al contrario nos importa mucho tu opinión :D en este capi hicieron equipo… y creemos que en próximos capis saldrán más. ¡Saludos!

**kimiko Ivanov:** Nos hace muy felices que te guste cómo escribimos :D y nos encanta que leas este fic ^^ muchas gracias por seguir con nosotras! Ojala este capi valga la pena y te rías mucho! :D

**Rafa: **nosotras también ya te extrañábamos rafa! Haha de veras que si ^^ con respecto a lo de la selección… nosotras estamos extasiadas con la medalla de oro! Hahaha al fin se nos hizo! Rafa! Nos entró la curiosidad… por qué eres mitad mexicano? Cuántos años tienes? Esperamos que no te sientas acosado hahaha si quieres contesta y si no… pues no hahaha no hay problema xD Ay Rafa morimos de risa imaginándote entrando al santuario en un dragón escupiendo fuego y con tus alas de sagitario hahahahaha xD de veras te emocionaste con nuestra actualización? Eres el primero que nos dice eso! :O mil gracias Rafa por seguir con nosotras! Y bueno esperamos que este capi te guste! Está hecho con mucho cariño! ¡Zalema!

**LittleMonsterStick: **Hooolaaa! Gracias por seguir con nosotras xD la verdad también morimos de risa imaginándonos a Kanon siendo atacado por un león alvino hahaha Ojala y esta apertura te guste!

**Ariel de Piscis:** A nosotras también nos encantan las peleas de Shura y Olle hahaha son un amor esos dos! Hahaha y con respecto a Kanon… también se nos salió la baba imaginándonos a semejante hombre! Hahaha

Enjoy! :D

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dos días antes de las Olimpiadas…**

- Queridos caballeros… - habló la Diosa mirando a sus santos con atuendos deportivos, completamente sudados y exhaustos. - ¡Míralos nada más, Shion! – aplaudió emocionada. - ¡Son todos unos atletas! Me enorgullecen… - todos en la Sala Principal rodaron los ojos ante el comentario de la deidad.

- No lo hicimos por gusto, Athena… - Kanon no pudo continuar pues fue golpeado por su hermano.

- No le haga caso, señorita. – carraspeó el gemelo mayor. – Tanta agua de mar le pudrió el cerebro. Siga, por favor…

- Como les iba diciendo…

- Athena, no ha dicho nada. – habló Shion.

- Pues si me dejaran terminar… - se quejó Saori. - ¡Basta de corajes que me arrugo! Les quiero decir que me siento muy orgullosa de cada uno de ustedes. Han superado las expectativas que tenía y deben saber que estas Olimpiadas serán lo mejor… habrá mucho entretenimiento, música y todas esas cosas… hablando de música. – observó al techo. – Shion me prometió que me tendrían un acto preparado… - los dorados se miraron confundidos sin saber qué decir. - ¡Ay, no se hagan los tontos! ¡Pero ya no seguiré! ¡Shion me dijo que era una sorpresa y no quiero arruinarla! ¡Tatsumi, vámonos! ¡Ya quiero que sea pasado mañana, mis fieles caballeros! – y sin más, Athena se retiró en compañía del calvo. Cuando la perdieron de vista, todos observaron furiosos al lemuriano.

- ¡¿Ahora en qué mierda nos metiste?! – le reclamó Ángelo que fue sujetado por Olle para no saltarle encima.

- ¿Qué es lo que le prometiste a Athena? – Dohko intentó ocultar su furia.

- ¡Habla de una vez! – exigió Shura.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tranquilos! – sonrió el ariano, nervioso. – Verán… le dije a la señorita Saori que haríamos una presentación musical en su honor…

- ¡¿QUÉEEE?! – gritaron los caballeros.

- ¡Sólo eso nos faltaba! – vociferó Camus. - ¡¿Cuánta humillación tendremos que soportar?! – se agarró la frente. – Me sube la presión… Hyoga… Milo… agárrenme… - el galo se fue para atrás pero Milo fue más rápido y lo sostuvo mientras el pobre ruso le echaba aire con las manos.

- ¡¿Cómo rayos vamos a hacerlo?! ¡Ninguno de nosotros tiene talento! – interrumpió Aioros.

- Eso ya lo sé… - Shion sonrió burlonamente. – Por eso me tomé la libertad de traer a un experto en la materia. ¡Ya puedes entrar! – en ese instante, unos pasos metálicos resonaron en la habitación y todos giraron su rostro para encarar al visitante quien les sonreía amistosamente.

- Patriarca… - el nuevo caballero hizo una reverencia ante el lemuriano quien sonrió complacido. – Caballeros… ¿qué tal? – los saludó amablemente.

- ¿Orfeo? – indagó Mu. - ¿Tú nos enseñarás? – lo miró asombrado mientras el Santo de Lira asentía.

- Así es… - contestó, orgulloso.

- ¿En dos días? – Shaka entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. - ¿Pero cómo…? Eso es imposible… - miró al inconsciente galo que era ayudado por Milo. – Si Camus despertara y escuchara esto, se desmayaría de nuevo…

- Soy Orfeo de Lira… no hay imposibles para mí. – sonrió, triunfal.

- Pues más te vale porque sólo tienen un día para prepararse. – comentó Shion, inquieto.

- ¿Cómo que un día? – esta vez fue el turno de Aldebarán.

- Es que no hemos vendido ningún boleto… - se sonrojó. – He tenido tantas cosas que hacer… que se me olvidó ese pequeño detalle…

- ¡¿Pequeño detalle?! – exclamó el guardián de Géminis. - ¡¿De cuántos boletos estamos hablando?!

- Tranquilo, Saga… sólo serán 500 boletos… - fue cortado por Aioria.

- ¿500? ¿Por eso tanto alboroto? Los venderemos rapidísimo… - los miró a todos, alegre.

- … por cabeza. – los dorados casi se van de espaldas. - ¿Por qué tienen la costumbre de interrumpirme? – el ariano se sobó la sien.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos, Patriarca? – Andrómeda se acercó tímidamente.

- No te preocupes, Shun. – colocó una mano sobre su hombro. – Se dividirán en parejas, de ese modo será más fácil… quedará así: Aldebarán con mi querido y consentido Mu. – el aludido se sonrojó ante las miradas de burla de todos. – Saga con Kanon…

- Qué novedad… - el gemelo menor se cruzó de brazos para después ser pateado por su hermano. – ¡Bueno ya! – se quejó sobándose la pierna. - ¡Me fascina estar contigo! – soltó con sarcasmo.

Shion tosió para llamar la atención de los idénticos. – Ángelo y Olle; Aioria y Aioros… ¡ah, qué pareja de hermanos tan maravillosa! ¡Juntos a pesar de todo…!

- ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado con él! – protestó el Santo de Leo. - ¡Escojo a Shaka y te callas!

- Pero hermanito… - se acercó al castaño

- ¡He dicho que Shaka! – dijo jaloneando al rubio.

- Está bien… - arrugó sus lunares. – Milo y su inseparable amigo Camus… ¿aún no despierta?

- Yo me encargaré de él, Shion. – el escorpión arrastró a su compañero fuera del templo.

- Aioros, como tu hermano ya no te quiere… - el arquero bajó la mirada. –… te pondré con el buen Shura… - Olle le sacó la lengua al español y se comunicó vía cosmos.

- "¿Decías, Shura? ¿Quién se quedó con el querido amigo Ángelo? ¡Tonto!" – soltó una carcajada y el peninsular sólo pudo rodar los ojos.

- ¿Olle? – preguntó el italiano, perturbado. - ¿Qué rayos haces?

- ¡Nada! ¡Vamos, AMIGO MÍO! – miró de reojo al Santo de Capricornio. - ¡Tenemos boletos que vender!

- Y para finalizar… Dohko, tú irás con nada más y nada menos que con tu mejor amig… - Shion calló al ver cómo el chino abrazaba a su alumno.

- ¡Yo escojo a Shiryu! – apretó contento al Dragón y éste le correspondió.

- ¡Será un honor para mí, maestro!

- P-p-p-pero… ¡Dohko! – se puso rojo de coraje. - ¡Está bien! ¡Yo iré con el maravilloso Orfeo y mi Kiki! ¡No te necesito…! – miró a Dohko y a Shiryu que lo ignoraban y se dirigían a la salida, abrazados.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? – preguntó al fin Pegaso.

- ¿Seiya? – Shion lo miró sorprendido. - ¿Mis oídos me engañan? ¡Había olvidado lo desesperante que era tu voz!

- Luego tendrá tiempo para burlarse de él… - Ikki se cruzó de brazos. – Ahora, díganos qué tenemos que hacer…

- ¿Ikki? ¡Por el espejo de narciso, has hablado! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que después de todas las tragedias por las que atravesaste, hables de nuevo?

- ¿Tragedias? – chasqueó la lengua. – Nuestro naufragio fue exagerado a lo grande… sólo me cayó un coco en la cabeza y… - se sonrojó. –… me mordí la lengua… se me inflamó tanto que Shun me enseñó a comunicarme vía Morse.

- ¿No me digas? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Así es… mire… - de repente Ikki empezó a hacer sonidos extraños con la boca. – Pi..pi..pipi…pipipi…piiiiii. – Shion se le quedó viendo con cara de wtf.

- ¡Yo también te quiero, hermano! – Shun lo abrazó.

- ¡Ah, qué tierna escena! – Shion sonrió abiertamente. - ¡Y yo que pensé que querías ir al baño!

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – le reclamó el Santo de Lira. – Sólo me contrataron para un capítulo.

- Bueno, bueno… - miró a los niños de Bronce. – Ustedes formen parejas y vendan estos boletos. – les ofreció los tickets. – Y si ven a los demás caballeros, díganles que no se atrevan a volver sin haber vendido los que les correspondían. Los necesito de regreso después del atardecer… tú me preocupas, Ikki… aún no has practicado nada… mira que bajar por los Doce Templos es una tarea herculiana.

- ¡Yo me las arreglaré! – se defendió Fénix. - ¡Ahora, Seiya tú irás con Hyoga! – ambos santos afirmaron. – Y tú, Shun… - le sonrió a su hermano. – Pi... .pi…pipipi…pipi. – Andrómeda asintió alegre. Así, los caballeros de Bronce fueron los últimos en salir.

- Bien, Orfeo… durante las siguientes horas, tú y yo seremos amigos incondicionales, inseparables y… - volteó a ver a Orfeo que ya se alejaba con Kiki tomado de la mano. - ¡Orfeo! ¡Kiki! ¡Espérenme! – corrió tras ellos.

- Como te iba diciendo, pequeño... – miró al niño que caminaba junto a él. –…la lira es un instrumento que…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Después de haber llegado a Rodorio y verse ignorados por la población, cada pareja creo sus propios métodos para vender sus boletos, pues ya había corrido el rumor de que si no regresaban con el dinero, no podrían volver a sus templos. Así que cada dúo de santos, decidió lograr su meta con maneras poco habituales.

**Mu y Aldebarán…**

Una idea surgió en la retorcida mente del toro dorado que no tardó en contarle a nuestro lemuriano.

- ¡¿Estás demente?! – preguntó Mu, alarmado. - ¡¿Qué bicho te picó?! ¿Por qué haríamos algo así?

- Sencillo, Mu. – sonrió el brasileño. – Ya intentamos hacerlo de la manera convencional y no funcionó. Por lo tanto, todo lo que nos queda es llamar la atención. He visto que a la gente le fascinan los malabares y esas cosas. Sé que tienes talento para eso…

- El que haga malabares con las naranjas antes de preparar jugo, no significa que sea experto… ¡por favor, Aldebarán! ¡Únicamente lo hago porque le gusta a mi Kiki! ¡Sólo así logro que coma frutas!

- Tonterías… ¿quieres regresar a tu templo o no?

- Está bien… - rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Fácil… aquí en esta _mariconera _tengo unas pelotitas… - de su bolsita sacó varias pelotitas de colores. - ¡Anda, empieza! – Mu comenzó a hacer gala de su habilidad con las pequeñas bolas. - ¡Vengan, vengan! – gritó Aldebarán. - ¡Maravíllense con el espectacular y grandioso Mu! – el ariano siguió haciendo su truco con diez bolitas. La gente no tardó en aparecer. - ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Si quieren más dificultad, compren boletos! – exclamó emocionado el gran toro. Las personas comenzaron a pagar.

- ¡Aquí hay unas cierras! – gritó un hombre entre la multitud. - ¡Si lo logra, les compraré cien boletos!

- ¡Perfecto! – aplaudió Aldebarán. - ¡Vamos, Mu!

- ¡Alde! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – exclamó con horror mientras continuaba con sus pelotitas, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Encendidas! – terminó el hombre.

- ¡¿Estás loco, toro?! – Mu lo miró horrorizado. - ¡¿Encendidas?! ¡Mi vida está en juego!

- Tienes razón… - el moreno se rascó la barbilla. - ¡Eso aumentará el precio, señor!

- ¡Si lo hace, le compro 200 boletos! – vociferó el aldeano.

- ¡500! – dijo Aldebarán.

- ¡450!

- ¡550!

- ¡1000!

- ¡Ajá! ¡Hecho! – aplaudió el brasileño, victorioso.

- ¡¿Para qué quiere 1000 boletos?! – se quejó Mu.

- Tengo una familia numerosa… ahora, enciende esas cierras.

- ¡Aldebaráaan! – gruñó el ariano.

- ¡Eres un caballero, Mu! – tomó una cierra y la encendió. - ¡Cuidado, porque cortan!

- No me digas… - soltó con sarcasmo y poco a poco empezó a tomar las cierras.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Saga y Kanon…**

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kanon, sentado en una fuente mientras recargaba su rostro en la palma de su mano la cual apoyaba en la rodilla. – No hemos vendido nada. – miró a su hermano, extrañado. - ¿Saga?

- ¡Tengo una idea! – alzó la voz, orgulloso. – Tú escóndete aquí. – sin más, el gemelo mayor se alejó del lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Al templo! – se oyó a lo lejos. - ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

**Minutos después…**

Saga retornó con una enorme caja tamaño humano y una capa. Se acercó con una sonrisa a Kanon que aún permanecía escondido.

- ¡¿Una caja?! – lo miró molesto. - ¡¿Para qué demonios nos servirá una caja?! – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Métete ahí y ponte esto! – lo empujó y le dio un atuendo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – desdobló la prenda y vio un lindo vestido largo. - ¡¿Cómo demonios conseguiste esta cosa?!

- Athena me pidió ir a la lavandería a recoger sus vestidos… estaban apilados en la casa y pues… podemos sacarle provecho…

- ¡Ni creas que me voy a poner esto! ¡¿Y si Athena se entera?! Además…. ¡¿no pudiste conseguirme un traje de soldado o marinero?!

- Cuando un mago desaparece siempre aparece una linda chica. – explicó. – Tú serás la linda señorita… o en tu caso, sólo señorita. No te preocupes por Athena, Kanon. Nunca lo sabrá.

- ¡¿No podía yo ser el mago?! – soltó olvidando por completo a la Diosa.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Yo ya tengo la capa y este sombrero! – dijo colocándoselos rápidamente. – Sin mencionar este lindo bigote que ocultará mi identidad.

- ¿Y cuál es tu brillante plan? – entrecerró sus ojos.

- La gente ama la magia, hermanito. – sonrió. – Te explicaré mi genial plan… tú te tele transportarás con nuestra técnica a aquel techo. – señaló una pequeña tienda. – Sin que te vean, obviamente. – Kanon asintió no muy convencido. – Yo atraeré gente con mi carisma y belleza natural y les mostraré la caja vacía. Después entraré en ella, me tele transportaré al mismo techo y tú aparecerás en mi lugar… vestido de mujer. Aplaudirán y nos comprarán muchos boletos. Brillante, ¿no?

- Supongo… - se encogió de hombros. – Pero… ¡¿cómo carajos sabré cuándo tele transportarme?!

- Diré las palabras mágicas…

- ¿Y esas son?

- HOCUS POCUS... ¡FLIPENDO! – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué significa?

- ¡Yo qué sé! ¡Ahora vístete! – Kanon obedeció, resignado. – Qué comience el show… - se tapó el rostro con su capa. Cuando el menor estuvo listo, se tele transportó al techo y observó todo desde arriba esperando la señal de su hermano. - ¡Damas y Caballeros, acérquense al mejor espectáculo de magia de todos los tiempos! – le gritó al pueblo. - ¡Conozcan al gran mago _Sakan! _¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Compren un boleto y prepárense para el espectáculo!

- ¿Usted es el mago? – preguntó un señor.

- ¿Qué no ve mi capa? – frunció el ceño. - ¡Por supuesto que soy el mago! ¡Y no cualquier mago, soy El Gran Sakan!

- Nunca había escuchado de usted. – se rascó la barbilla. - ¿Es americano?

- ¡Porr supuesto que no! – lo miró enojado. – Su ignorrancia me ofende, señorr. – habló de repente en un extraño acento ruso. - ¡Ahorra cómprreme un boleto y le harré magia! – varios curiosos se acercaron y poco a poco, Saga se vio rodeado de cientos de personas que aplaudían emocionadas. - ¡Perrfecto! ¡Prrepareense parra verrdaderra magia! – el gemelo mayor se acercó a la gran caja y la abrió para comprobar que estuviera vacía. - ¡Nada porr aquí, nada porr allá! – dijo para finalmente meterse a la caja. - ¡Ahorra me converrtirré en mujerr muy guapa!

- ¡Wooow! – la gente aplaudió con más fuerza al ver cómo se zangoloteaba la caja.

- ¡Dirré las palabrras mágicas! – gritó desde adentro y Kanon se puso alerta desde el techo. - HOCUS POCUS... ¡FLIPENDO! – la caja comenzó a brillar y segundos después salió humo de ella. Todos miraron asombrados cuando del cartón, emergió una "chica" de cabellera azul.

- ¡Ta tan! – sonrió coqueto Kanon. - ¡Pagarr parra rrepetirr! – estiró sus brazos al cielo.

- ¡Oh, eres muy linda! – un chico lo tomó de la mano. - ¡Te compró los boletos que quieras!

- ¡Imbécil, suéltame la mano si quieres conservarla! – gritó con voz súper varonil. Los habitantes de Rodorio lo miraron sorprendidos. – Es decirr… - fingió una risa femenina y aguda. –…erres toda una lindurra perro a mí me gustan las mujeres. Ahorra, me meterré a la caja y volverré a serr hombrre guapo… - se encerró de nuevo a la caja. - HOCUS POCUS... ¡FLIPENDO! – y así hicieron unos cuantos actos hasta que vendieron todos los boletos.

- ¡Grracias porr venirr! – exclamó Saga. - ¡Fue un placerr deleitarrlos con mi magia!

- ¡Otro, otro, otro, otro! – gritaba la gente extasiada. Kanon se encontraba en el techo quitándose el vestido. - ¡Queremos a la chica linda!

- ¡Está bien! – Saga se sonrojó. - ¡Perro sólo una vez más! – dijo acercándose y metiéndose de nuevo. - HOCUS POCUS... ¡FLIPENDO! – Saga se tele transportó al techo y vio a su hermano deshaciéndose del vestido. - ¡¿Pero qué haces, inútil?!

- Me cambio, ¿no ves?

- ¡Idiota, aún no termina el acto! – lo zangoloteó.

- ¡Está bien, ya voy! – se tele transportó y por error se llevó a Saga con él. Un resplandor se divisó dentro de la caja pero esta vez parecía que iba a explotar. Toda la gente se acercó a ver qué pasaba y su sorpresa fue ver a la "mujer" y al "mago" peleándose dentro del cartón.

- ¡Ta tan! – dijo Kanon, nervioso.

- ¡Oh, sorrprresa! ¡Me dupliqué! – Saga tragó saliva al ver cómo la gente los miraba con odio.

- ¡Son unos estafadores! – gritaron unos hombres.

- ¿Estafadores? – titubeó Saga. – ¿Tú? – miró a su hermano. - ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a esta humilde gente? – lo señaló acusadoramente.

- ¿Acaso osas poner en duda mi honor? – lo empujó fuera de la caja. - ¡Arréstenlo!

- ¡Fue él el que jugó sucio! – se defendió el mayor. - ¡Arréstenlo! ¡Les robó su dinero!

- ¡Fue tu idea, pedazo de animal!

- ¡Atrápenlos! – el pueblo furioso se abalanzó sobre ellos.

- ¡Toma el dinero, Kanon! – el gemelo obedeció y juntos huyeron de la plebe.

- ¡No hay devoluciones! – gritó Kanon tomando la caja corriendo tras su hermano.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Ángelo y Olle…**

- ¡¿Por qué nadie quiere comprarme boletos?! – se quejó el hermoso caballero.

- Si seguimos así nunca regresaremos a nuestros templos. – habló Ángelo jugando con los espíritus en forma de lucecitas que flotaban alrededor de su índice. – Qué estúpidos… - sonrió burlonamente. – Toda la eternidad flotando en mi dedo…

- ¡Si no vas a ayudar no molestes! – gritó Piscis dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. – Tengo que vender los boletos porque si no, seré la burla de todo el Santuario… - susurró. – No pienses en eso, Olle… ya se te ocurrirá algo… - continuó dando vueltas.

- Olle…

- Debo pensar, pensar, pensar…

- Olle…

- ¡Por Zeus en el cielo! ¡No se me ocurre nada! – se jaló los cabellos, desesperado. – Tal vez si uso la violencia…

- Olle…

- ¡Eres un inútil, Ángelo! ¡¿No piensas ayudarme?! ¡¿Planeas estar ahí sentadote y a tus anchas?!

- ¡Tengo una idea, Afrodita! – se puso de pie y le mostró su dedo con las almas. - ¡Mira nada más qué belleza!

- No sé qué tiene que ver tu fetiche con las manos… no necesito tus perversiones ahora… sólo quiero una idea…

- ¡Idiota, me refiero a los espíritus! Escucha esto… - se acercó y le susurró su plan en el oído.

- No… - Olle abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿En serio? – se tapó la boca. – Pero… y si… ¿es legal? – el italiano continuó hablando. – Está bien…

- Yo me haré cargo del lugar… tú trae a la plebe…

**Minutos después…**

- ¡Listo, Ángelo! – aplaudió el sueco. - ¡La gente vendrá en unos momentos! ¿Encontraste el sitio?

- ¡Oh, sí! – sonrió. – Ven, te lo mostraré… - ambos caminaron y entraron a un pequeño puesto que estaba completamente oscuro y con algunas velas encendidas.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- La gente de aquí es muy amable y ofrecieron voluntariamente prestarme su puesto…

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Olle acercándose a una puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró a dos empleados amordazados y amarrados en la esquina de la habitación completamente atemorizados. - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Nos meterás en problemas!

- ¡¿Quieres vender los boletos o no?! Puedes decir que todo esto fue mi idea… - se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Pero lo fue!

- Por eso… como sea. – se puso una suéter negro con cuello de tortuga. – Empecemos… toma asiento y yo haré el resto…

- Pero quiero ayudar…

- Ya lo harás… eres esencial… créeme… - sonrió burlonamente. - ¡QUÉ PASEN! – segundos después, la primera pareja entró a la tienda y tomó asiento frente al italiano. – Bienvenidos a la puertas del averno… el lugar ideal para aquellos que desean cruzar el portal directo a la muerte… - Olle parpadeó varias veces y se acercó disimuladamente al cangrejo.

- Ángelo… me dijiste que leerías la fortuna… me mentiste, desgraciado… – susurró.

- Yo pensé que eras más inteligente… - se burló. – Disculpen a mi compañero. – empujó suavemente a Afrodita y se colocó detrás de él.

- ¿Q-q-qué haces? – titubeó al ver cómo Ángelo sacaba una cinta canela y lo empezaba a amarrar a la silla.

- ¿Haz escuchado algo acerca de la posesión, amigo mío? – le tapó la boca con la cinta. - ¿No? Ahora lo verás… necesito un alma pura para esto… pero cómo sólo te tengo a ti… te usaré. Muy bien… - miró a la pareja. - ¿Con quién desean comunicarse?

- Quisiera hablar con mi tatara abuelo… - habló la chica. – Él murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial… me gustaría que mi esposo lo conociera…

- Cómprenme unos cuantos boletos y empezaremos… - la mujer aceptó y sacó su cartera. Tomó varios billetes y se los ofreció. Ángelo le dio muchos boletos a cambio.

- ¿Y estos boletos? – preguntó el esposo.

- Es sólo un evento… si quieren vayan y si no… la verdad no me puede importar menos. – observó a Olle que intentaba liberarse, sin éxito. - Ahora empecemos… - se tronó los dedos. - ¿Cuál es el nombre del viejo?

- Mustafino Banderfield. – contestó la chica.

- ¡Oh, Mustafino! – alzó la voz y Olle rodó los ojos. - ¡Yo te invoco, vuelve a la tierra de los vivos! – una lucecita se comenzó a formar en su dedo índice haciendo que la pareja se quedara sin habla mientras Olle miraba la escena, furioso. Máscara cerró los ojos con dolor fingido. – Algo lo detiene en los abismos… pero lo traeré… - se talló la frente. - ¡Oh, Mustafino! ¡Usa este cuerpo como medio para comunicarte con… tu familiar! – colocó la mano en la cabeza de Olle. - ¡Yo te lo ordeno! – en ese momento, el Santo de Piscis cayó de golpe en la mesa. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo asombrados, incluso Ángelo. - ¿Olle? – titubeó el italiano y lo picó varias veces con su dedo. El Caballero del Pez se quejó y abrió los ojos con cansancio, trató de hablar pero la cinta se lo impedía. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Olle? – le quitó la cinta con rudeza.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó el sueco. - ¡¿Qué hace?!

- ¿Funcionó? – preguntó la mujer. - ¿Abuelito?

- Dinos… ¿quién eres? – exigió el marido.

- ¡Soy Mustafino Banderfield, General de la Tercera Tropa de la Quita Subdivisión…! – respondió con orgullo.

- ¿Resultó? – Ángelo no lo podía creer. - ¡Vaya, soy bueno! – y así la mujer entabló una conversación con su difunto familiar y se lo presentó a su esposo. La noticia corrió por todo el lugar y varios fueron al pequeño puesto. El pueblo pagó obscenas cantidades de dinero para poder hablar con sus familiares muertos. - ¡Gané bastante! – dijo el italiano contando el dinero. - ¡Vendí todos los boletos, incluso los de Olle! – en ese momento, el Santo de Piscis, abrió sus hermosos parpados, mareado y confundido aún amarrado a la silla.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con dificultad.

- Estuviste fuera de tu cuerpo unas cinco horas… déjame decirte que me costó mucho traerte de vuelta pero al final lo logré. – sonrió triunfal mientras le quitaba la cinta de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y los boletos?

- Los vendí todos…

- Genial… - contestó algo mareado.

- Ya podemos regresar como ganadores al Santuario, amigo. – lo abrazó del hombro. – Por cierto, te ves horrible…

- ¿Tú cómo estarías si fueras posesionado por quién sabe cuántos espíritus?

- Mejor que tú… - el Santo de Cáncer soltó una carcajada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dohko, Shiryu, Orfeo, Shion y Kiki…**

Así es… este equipo terminó siendo de cinco integrantes ya que Shion se rehusaba a estar sin su amigo Dohko y al igual que los demás, fueron rechazados en sus intentos de vender boletos.

- Sabía que este pueblo sería difícil de convencer… - Shion se rascó la barbilla. - ¿Ya descubriste por qué nadie nos compra nada, Shiryu?

- Al parecer hay un brujo que habla con los espíritus y se está llevando toda la clientela… - contestó el Dragón.

- En fin… en situaciones extremas se requieren medidas drásticas… - el ariano miró a Kiki. - ¿Tienes las papeletas que te encargué, pequeño?

- ¡Sí, señor Shion! – exclamó Kiki, contento.

- ¿De qué hablas, Shion? – preguntó Dohko.

- Muy bien… Orfeo, quiero que tomes asiento, toques tu lira y nos des música para ambientación.

- Perfecto… - el santo sonrió y obedeció al Patriarca. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía.

- Dohko y Shiryu…. – los miró con una risita. -… ustedes párense por allá. – ambos caballeros obedecieron. - ¡No se olviden de mostrar su mejor sonrisa! ¡Kiki, comienza a repartir las papeletas entre las mujeres!

- ¿M-m-mujeres? – Dohko titubeó y comenzó a sonrojarse. - ¿P-p-por qué habrá mujeres?

- ¡Sencillo, amigo mío! – exclamó Shion. - ¡Te subastaré junto con tu alumno! – y así el Patriarca comenzó a gritar y a llamar la atención de las mujeres del pueblo que no tardaron en acercarse al lugar. - ¡Señoritas, aquí les tengo dos modelos ejemplares de caballeros! ¡Deléitense!

- ¡¿Cómo que nos vas a subastar?! – se quejó el Santo de Libra.

- ¡Tranquilo, Dohko! Sólo será por un día. Además, lo que juntemos irá al orfanato del pueblo. Sin contar que podremos vender todos los boletos… ¡ahora, guarden silencio! ¡A las chicas les gustan calladitos! ¡¿Quién empieza?! ¿Cuánto me ofrecen por este galán pelirrojo? – señaló a Dohko. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar desesperadas.

- ¡Doscientos euros! – exclamó una rubia en medio de la multitud alzando la papeleta.

- ¡Tengo doscientos de este lado! – siguió Shion. - ¿Alguien ofrece trescientos?

- ¡Quinientos! – contestó una chica de cabellos verdes.

- ¡Quinientos a la una, quinientos a las dos…!

- ¡¿Tan poquito valgo?! – se quejó Dohko.

- Tranquilo, maestro… ya ofrecerán más. – trató de animarlo Shiryu.

- ¡Ochocientos euros! – alzó su papeleta una peliazul.

- ¡Ochocientos! ¡Tengo ochocientos de este lado! ¿Alguien da más? ¡Les recuerdo que esta oportunidad no se repetirá! ¡Vamos, Dohko, quítate la camisa!

- ¡¿Q-q-qué?! – se puso rojo como un tomate. - ¡No lo haré! ¡Es inmoral!

- ¡¿A quién le importa la moral?! – Shion le jaló la camisa y mostró su perfecto lavadero. Cuando las chicas vieron el maravilloso cuerpo del chino, gritaron mucho más.

- ¡Te doy mil euros!

- ¡Mil euros para la chica con máscara de Pikachu! – exclamó Shion.

**Entre la multitud…**

- ¡Muy bien, Helena! – la felicitó su hermana oculta bajo la máscara de Charmander.

- ¡Ahora sólo nos falta el otro! – dijo alegre. - ¡Está máscara de Pikachu me acalora y más con todos esos hombres enfrente! – ambas escucharon cómo la subasta continuaba.

- ¡Te doy tres mil euros por el de cabello largo! – soltó una castaña.

- ¡Hija de tu…! – se quejó Helena. - ¡Francis, haz algo!

- ¡Pero este dinero es para la universidad!

- ¡Al diablo la universidad! ¡Nos llevaremos a todos al parque de diversiones! ¡Ese era el plan! ¡Recuérdalo!

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Te doy diez mil euros por todos! – exclamó Francis llamando la atención de todas las chicas presentes.

- ¿Escuché bien? – preguntó confundido Shion. – Es sólo una cita de un día…

- ¡Te callas, ya todos ustedes son nuestros por 24 horas!

- ¡Para que no se sientan mal las chicas, dales un boleto de consolación a cada una! – Helena gritó a lo lejos. Así, todas las mujeres obtuvieron su boleto y las dos misteriosas se acercaron sin quitarse la máscara.

- ¿Para cuándo quieren la cita? – cuestionó Shion, coqueto.

- Cuando el chinito deje de sangrar. – Helena señaló a Dohko oculto tras Orfeo.

- Está bien… ¿y ahora qué? – indagó el Santo de Lira.

- Regresaremos por ustedes… no les diremos cuando… - explicó la chica Francis y sin más tomó los boletos sobrantes. - ¡Nosotras les ayudaremos a venderlos! ¡Nos vemos en las Olimpiadas! ¡Suerte! – ambas muchachas con máscara salieron corriendo y saltando del lugar.

- Qué simpáticas… - sonrió Shiryu.

- ¡Ya quiero salir con ellas e ir al parque, Shion! – saltó Kiki emocionado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Aioria y Shaka…**

- Shaka… no estoy seguro de esto… - titubeó el castaño mientras era empujado por el hindú.

- ¡Tonterías! – sonrió. - ¡Es un beneficio para nosotros y sobre todo para la población! ¡Ahora, siéntate ahí y déjame el resto a mí! – lo acomodó en una silla.

- Está bien… - suspiró resignado. - ¿Me quedo aquí nada más?

- Sí, sí, sí… ahora cállate… no necesitas hablar… - miró a su alrededor y divisó a un anciano que se acercaba. – Señor… permítame su sombrero y su bastón… - tomó los objetos con delicadeza.

- B-b-bueno… - el viejito lo miró confundido. – P-p-p-pero los necesito…

- Siéntese por allá… se los devolveré. Lo prometo. – se colocó el sobrero y con el bastón le indico un lugar con sombra, el hombre obedeció. Shaka tomó un banquito abandonado y subió en el para después aclararse la voz y empezar a gritar. - ¡Respetable público! ¿Está harto de que cada vez que se va la luz sus aparatos queden sin energía? ¿No está cansado de usar pilas que únicamente contaminan el ambiente? ¿Sí? ¡Pues no lo piensen más y tráiganlos con el poderoso "Hombre eléctrico"! – comenzó a zangolotear el bastón en el aire. – Aioria, no me estás ayudando… sonríele al público. – el castaño asintió y saludó sonrojado a los habitantes que se acercaban emocionados.

- ¿Puede encender mi licuadora? – preguntó una señora.

- ¡Claro, a una mujer tan bella lo que sea! – se bajó del banquillo y la encaminó hacia su amigo. - ¡Vamos, Aioria enciende la licuadora! ¡No me hagas quedar mal! – el Santo de Leo tomó el aparato y lo examinó.

- ¡Encantado, Shaka! – dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero… ¿cómo lo hago? – el hindú rió nerviosamente y le susurró en el oído.

- Con tu _Plasma Relámpago_ o tu _Relámpago de voltaje_… - miró nervioso a la señora que se veía molesta. – Hazlo ahora o te quito tus sentidos.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! – rió y de su dedo sacó una pequeña chispa que encendió la licuadora con rapidez. - ¿Qué tal? – se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

- ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! – gritó la señora. - ¿Cómo podría pagarle?

- ¡Cómpreme 10 boletos y listo! – habló Shaka.

- ¡Se me hace un trato justo! – la señora compró los boletos y se retiró feliz de la vida. En poco tiempo, cientos de personas se acercaron con refrigeradores, televisiones y un sinfín de aparatos eléctricos.

- ¡Fórmense por allá! – Shaka señaló con su bastón. - ¡Todos pasarán con "El hombre eléctrico"! ¡Por la compra de 200 boletos podrán tomarse una foto con él y por la compra de 500, me verán levitar!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Aioros y Shura…**

En la pequeña plaza del pueblo se encontraba un sexy hombre bailando con música española acompañado por su amigo que tocaba con la guitarra una canción conocida como "Bamboleo".

- Bembele, bembele, bembele, bem, bembele, bembele, bamboleo, bambolea… porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así. – cantaba mientras movía los pies al ritmo de la guitarra de Aioros. La gente gritaba maravillada al ver al guapo español bailar tan bien. Shura comenzó a aplaudir dando zapateados en el suelo. - No tiene la culpa… amor de comprementa… amor del mes pasado. – sonrió al momento en que Aioros entraba a bailar con él sin dejar de tocar aquel instrumento. - Bembele, bembele…

- Shura… - Aioros se acercó al peninsular. – No hemos vendido ningún boleto… - continuó tocando.

- Ya lo sé… - contestó mientras aplaudía. – Estoy pensando en eso… - comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del público sacando unos cuantos suspiros de las mujeres del lugar. Aioros lo alcanzó.

- Shura, es en serio… no hemos vendido nada…

- Sí, sí… - sonrió tomando una rosa de una vendedora del pueblo. Se la colocó coquetamente en la boca. – Estoy pensando, créeme… cuando quiero aclarar mis ideas tengo que bailar…

- Si tú no piensas hacer nada… - lo miró molesto. – Yo sí. – en ese momento dejó de tocar y su amigo se quedó vestido y alborotado.

- ¡Era la mejor parte, Aioros! – se quejó el Santo de Capricornio. El castaño miró a la multitud decepcionada, sobre todo a las mujeres y uno que otro hombre.

- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Al que le haya gustado el baile, compre unos boletos! – el décimo guardián comenzó a repartirlos. – Ahora bien… ¿alguien entre sus cosas tiene un arco con flechas? – sin saber cómo, de la nada salió un arco entre la multitud y fue atrapado por el arquero. - ¡Vaya, esto es eficiencia! – sonrió complacido. - ¡Prepárense para un acto de alto riesgo! ¡No lo hagan en sus casas sin un adulto presente! – observó a Shura y este entendió sin palabras. Se acercó a una mujer y le pidió una manzana que tenía en la mano.

- Permítame, señorita… - dijo tomando el fruto - ¡Estoy listo, Aioros! – se colocó la roja fruta sobre su cabeza. - ¡Observen y maravíllense con el gran arquero! – Aioros se encontraba a una distancia considerable, preparando la flecha cuando el Santo de Capricornio se comunicó vía cosmos. – "Aioros, ponte los lentes."

- "No los traje". – sonrió nervioso. – "Pero no te preocupes… confía en mí, Shura". – se preparó para lanzar la flecha. De un rápido movimiento la soltó y ésta se estampó en la manzana partiéndola en dos. Shura dio un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Muy bien, gracias por venir! – exclamó contento. - ¡Ahora, paguen los boletos y nos iremos…!

- ¡Ahora, lo haré con una uva! – gritó el griego. - ¡Si no hay dificultad no tiene sentido pagar! – el público festejó emocionado.

- ¡¿Cómo que una uva?! – Shura se acercó amenazante. - ¡¿Quieres matarme?! ¡Carajo!

- Tú sólo ponte la fruta… - le dio una sola uva. – Colócate de perfil y trataré de no darte… - abrazó a su amigo. – Si algo sale mal… quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho… como a un hermano, Shura.

- ¿Q-q-qué? – abrió los ojos, incrédulo. - ¿Aioros?

- ¡Ahora, vete para allá! – lo empujó y lo apoyó en una pared. - ¡Y no te muevas para nada, el más mínimo movimiento podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

- B-b-b-bueno… - Shura se colocó la uva en la boca y se puso de perfil. Toda le gente se quedó sin habla al ver cómo Aioros tomaba su tiempo para lanzar mientras el pobre español sudaba frío y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Ahí va! – vociferó el heleno. Todo el pueblo puso atención. La flecha salió disparada y se clavó en la pared con la uva en la punta. Shura abrió sus enormes ojos y el gentío comenzó a aplaudir maravillado. Los boletos se vendieron exitosamente.

- ¿Estás bien, Shura? – preguntó nervioso.

- Sí, sí… no te p-p-preocupes… estoy b-b-bien… - contestó pálido y tembloroso. – Ya –v-v-v-vámonos por favor…

- Si tú lo dices… - el peninsular no pudo continuar y cayó al suelo, desmayado.

- ¡Shura!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Milo y Camus…**

- ¿Y si intercambiamos helados por boletos? – Milo observó a su compañero.

- No.

- ¿Y si hacemos esculturas de hielo?

- No.

- ¿Y si vendemos refrescos… con hielo?

- No.

- ¿Y si hacemos una pista de hielo y la rentamos?

- No.

- ¿Y si…?

- ¡CÁLLATE, MILO! – gritó Camus al borde de la desesperación. - ¡Estoy pensando, estoy pensando!

- No me grites… - bajó la mirada, derrotado.

- Ya, ya… lo siento… - el francés le sonrió.

- ¿Y si cambias el clima? ¡Hace un calor infernal! – Milo se limpió el sudor de la frente.

- No digas tonterías… - el galo gruñó y se puso de pie. – Estoy seguro de que los demás ya vendieron sus boletos… y nosotros nos quedaremos atrás…

- ¿Y qué haremos, Camus? – preguntó el escorpión, curioso.

- Venderemos los boletos a MI manera… venderemos historia, cultura y sabiduría… esta gente necesita ser educada… ¡y quién mejor que yo para hacerlo! ¡El gran Camus de Acuario! – Milo rodó los ojos.

- Ya estuvo que no vendimos nada… - el griego negó con la cabeza suavemente.

- Observa y aprende, bicho. – el galo sonrió coquetamente y se acercó a un grupo de mujeres turistas.

- ¿Qué haces? – Milo lo miró a lo lejos.

- Señoritas, buenos días… mi nombre es Camus. – saludó con su hermoso acento francés llamando la atención de las chicas. Todas se quedaron sin habla al ver semejante belleza. – Quisiera saber si me podrían permitir unos minutos de su valioso tiempo…

- P-p-p-por s-s-s-supuesto. – tartamudeó una rubia. - ¿Oyeron? ¡Es francés! ¡Qué hermoso hombre!

- Vengo a invitarlas a un evento de alta alcurnia. - sonrió. – Se trata de unos Juegos aquí en Grecia… sí sabían que las Olimpiadas nacieron en este lugar, ¿verdad? – las turistas afirmaron, atontadas. – Vaya, chicas tan inteligentes y bellas no se encuentran todos los días… pero si quieren reafirmar sus conocimientos, yo encantado…

- P-p-p-por favor… - titubeó una pelirroja.

- Todo comenzó hace… - Camus relató toda la historia griega, desde el fuego de Prometeo hasta los juegos Olímpicos de Londres. Hablaba y hablaba mientras las mujeres lo veían extasiadas. Milo se quedó completamente dormido en el suelo.

- … Y así fue cómo llegué aquí a venderles boletos. – finalizó colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. - ¿Alguna duda? Estoy dispuesto a aclarárselas… como siempre le digo a mi alumno Hyoga… "No hay preguntas estúpidas, sólo estúpidos que preguntan". Así que con toda confianza, señoritas. – una chica levantó la mano. – Adelante… - le concedió la palabra.

- ¿Tú estarás en los eventos? – Camus se golpeó la frente resignado y decidió contestar.

- Por supuesto… - señaló a Milo que dormía tirado en el piso. - ¿Ven a ese vagabundo de allá? El también concursará…

- ¿Podríamos verte?

- Claro… si me compran boletos… de hecho todos mis amigos concursarán y…

- ¡Nos encantaría! ¡María, saca la cartera! – gritó una morena. Todas las chicas formaron un círculo y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. - ¡Queremos mil boletos!

- ¿Q-q-qué? – Milo se levantó limpiándose la baba de la boca y se acercó adormilado. - ¿Dijeron mil? ¡Pero sólo son unas 30!

- ¡Somos demasiadas! ¡Venimos a una convención en contra del maltrato animal! ¡Creo que nos harán falta más boletos! ¡Ahora que lo pienso, hace rato vi a tres mujeres con máscara y a cuatro chicos vendiendo más boletos! ¡Había uno de cabello verde muy simpático!

- ¡Ay, sí! ¡El rubio era todo un amor! – aplaudió otra chica.

- ¡A mí me encanto el peliazul con la cicatriz en la frente! ¡Ya no los molestamos más! ¡Te veremos en las Olimpiadas, bello Camus! – la multitud de mujeres se retiró del lugar dejando a Milo y a Camus solos.

- Soy estupendo, Milo. – miró a su amigo. – Vendí mil boletos usando la historia y la cultura. – colocó sus manos en la cintura. - Y decías que la historia no vendía…

- Les gustaste, eso es todo… - se cruzó de brazos, molesto. – Sin mencionar que les coqueteaste… - entrecerró sus ojos. - … lo cual me sorprende… mucho.

- Algo tenía que aprender de ti, Milo. – lo miró con una sonrisa. El griego le pasó su brazo por el hombro y regresaron al Santuario. – Lástima que tú no aprendas nada de mi… - lo miró de reojo.

- Así me quieres, ¿no? – preguntó el heleno.

- Como sea…

- ¡Oye, ya entendí!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Muy bien caballeros… - los felicitó Shion. – Se vendieron todos los boletos, ya pueden regresar a sus templos. – sonrió. – Mañana practicaremos el acto musical. Pueden retirarse. – aplaudió. Todos los santos se fueron resignados. – Menos tú Olle. – lo señaló. – Necesito tomarte la foto a ti y a tu equipo. Aldebarán, tú también…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡Comienzan las Olimpiadas!**

El día esperado por todos finalmente llegó. El coliseo comenzó a llenarse poco a poco; los últimos detalles eran arreglados para el inicio de la apertura. Los caballeros se alistaban para su presentación como los deportistas. Ikki se preparaba mentalmente para correr por los Doce Templos hasta el coliseo con antorcha en mano. El sonido y los extras eran colocados en sus respectivas posiciones. En la parte de atrás del estadio, Tatsumi le ponía el arnés a la Diosa Athena, la cual estaba lista para su gran entrada. Vestía elegantemente y se daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje en el rostro. Por el otro lado, Aldebarán tranquilizaba a las calandrias que emocionadas agitaban sus alitas dentro de la jaula. Los Santos Dorados esperaban impacientes afuera de sus respectivos templos por la llegada de la antorcha.

- ¿No estás emocionado, hermano? – preguntó Shun masajeándole los hombros. - ¡Hoy es el gran día!

- Lo sé, lo sé… - Ikki se tronaba el cuello para tratar de calmarse un poco. – Estoy nervioso…

- No te preocupes, hermano… - sonrió Andrómeda. – Ese traje rojo se te muy bien…

- ¡Oh, ahí está nuestro Fénix! – aplaudió Shion entrando junto con Dohko a la habitación. – Aquí traigo la antorcha… Dohko, pásame lo que falta del disfraz, por favor… - el chino obedeció.

- ¿Lo que falta? – titubeó Ikki.

- ¿No te avisaron? – Shion sonrió burlonamente. - ¡Ah, mira! – Dohko le entregó una bolsa. – Aquí esta… - sacó unas enormes alas doradas. - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Póntelas! ¡No puedes retractarte ahora! – Ikki obedeció de mala gana y se las colocó. - ¡Te ves muy bien, Fénix! – sonrió orgulloso.

- Bien… ahora necesito el Fuego Sagrado… - habló el japonés.

- ¿Cómo? – el Patriarca entrecerró los ojos. - ¡Ah, sí eso! Dohko, acompáñame… en seguida te traeremos tu fuego… - ambos caballeros se alejaron rumbo a la otra habitación con la antorcha.

**Dentro de la habitación…**

- ¿Qué pasa, Shion? – preguntó Dohko. - ¿No le vas a dar el fuego?

- Si lo tuviera… lo haría con mucho gusto… - sonrió nervioso.

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo tienes?! ¡No puede haber Olimpiadas sin el dichoso fuego!

- ¿Qué hacemos, Dohko? – el ariano lo zangoloteó. - ¡Necesitamos el Fuego Sagrado!

- Yo tengo un encendedor… - contestó el chino sacando el objeto de su bolsillo. – Me lo prestó Ángelo.

- ¡Pero eso no es Fuego Sagrado! – se quejó.

- ¡Nadie lo sabrá! ¡Es esto o nada!

- ¿Qué haría sin ti, Dohko? ¡Ahora, enciéndela! – y así salieron de la habitación y le dieron la antorcha a Ikki.

- Bueno, Ikki. – habló el Santo de Libra. – Nosotros nos vamos al coliseo. Te avisaremos cuando sea momento de que bajes.

- ¿Recuerdas el plan? – preguntó el Patriarca.

- Sí… bajaré corriendo por cada templo, le daré la antorcha a cada caballero hasta llegar yo solo al coliseo. – rodó los ojos.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos comunicaremos vía cosmos! – Shion y Dohko desaparecieron.

**Coliseo…**

El lugar estaba hasta el tope. El anochecer se aproximaba y los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar. De repente, un lugar en el estadio se iluminó y todos miraron asombrados a la Diosa Athena flotar por los aires acompañada por un grupo de calandrias alrededor de ella. Saori saludaba a su pueblo como todo una diva.

- Bienvenidos a las Olimpiadas del Santuario. – empezó a dar vueltas en el coliseo mientras acariciaba una calandria en sus manos. – Es un honor para mí darle inicio a este evento tan importante. – fuera del estadio, Tatsumi controlaba la grúa. – Mis más fieles caballeros participaran en una serie de eventos de alta alcurnia para nuestro entretenimiento. – fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su palco de diosa. – Disfruten la apertura, mi amado pueblo. ¡Qué comience la inauguración! – aplaudió. El público la imitó y esperaron la llegada del Fuego Sagrado.

Shion se tele transportó al Templo Principal para encontrarse con Ikki que trataba que el fuego no se le apagara. - ¡Ya, Ikki! ¡Es tu hora de brillar! – el lemuriano lo empujó y el Fénix salió corriendo. Dentro del coliseo, los griegos aplaudían eufóricos al ver en la pantalla gigante cómo Ikki descendía con la antorcha en mano. - ¡Recuerda que te van a estar grabando!

- ¿Qué? – gritó Ikki a lo lejos. - ¡Dijiste que solamente habría una cámara!

- ¡Athena contrató a un helicóptero para la apertura y la clausura!

**Doceavo Templo…**

Olle esperaba impaciente la llegada de Ikki pero al ver que aún no estaba listo se metió a su templo para arreglarse un poco más. Cuando el Fénix arribó, espero al Santo de Piscis mientras trotaba en su lugar.

- ¡Afrodita, apresúrate! ¡No tengo tu tiempo y esta cosa se apaga!

- ¡Espera, es que no sé qué camisa ponerme!

- ¡Déjate la que traías puesta o me voy sin ti! – siguió trotando.

- ¡Está bien! – se quejó, saliendo del templo para tomar la antorcha. - ¡Vamos! – ambos bajaron corriendo hasta el Templo de la Vasija donde los esperaba un elegante francés usando el traje que le había regalado Kanon.

- ¿Camus? ¿Por qué estás vestido así? – Olle le entregó la antorcha.

- Kanon me amenazó. – contestó sujetando la antorcha y comenzando a correr. – Me dijo que si no me lo ponía en la inauguración, me lo quitaría… - descendió junto con Piscis y Fénix hasta el templo de Shura. – Lindas alas, Ikki… - se burló.

- No molestes, Camus… - los tres llegaron al décimo templo en donde extrañamente su guardián se encontraba escondido detrás de un pilar.

- ¡Oye, Capricornio! – gritó Ikki. - ¡No tenemos toda la noche!

- ¡No me moveré de aquí! – se escuchó al español.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ya sal! – exigió Camus.

- ¡Nos iremos sin ti! – apoyó Olle. - ¡Quedarás en ridículo! – Shura al escuchar eso, salió de su escondite y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – señaló Ikki el extraño atuendo.

- No puedo creerlo… - Camus se golpeó el rostro con su mano libre. – Milo lo hizo… se atrevió…

- Es mi ropa de cebra… - Shura bajó la mirada sonrojado. Su traje era ajustado con rayas de cebra. Se trataba de un saco que dejaba el pecho descubierto y un pantalón. Era de un color azul eléctrico. El peninsular también tenía un poco de gel en el cabello. – Milo dijo que así tendríamos más estilo… no quería usarlo pero no le fallaré a mi equipo… - tomó la antorcha de la mano del francés. – Permíteme, Camus… - dijo sonrojado. Y así los cuatro caballeros bajaron hasta Sagitario.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – los saludó alegre el arquero. El décimo guardián se acercó penoso a su amigo y le dio el Fuego Sagrado. - ¿Shura?

- No preguntes y corre… - contestó avergonzado.

- Está bien… - comenzó a correr con la antorcha hasta llegar al Templo de Escorpio donde los esperaba Milo con un vestuario idéntico al de Shura pero color rojo.

- ¡Ya era hora, galán! – saludó a Capricornio. - ¡Se te ve muy bien el traje! ¿Les gusta el mío? – dio una vuelta completa y posó orgulloso.

- ¡Milo, te ves ridículo! – lo regañó Camus. - ¡Si no fuera porque ya no hay tiempo, te quitaría ese horrendo disfraz!

- ¿Qué? – el escorpión puso su cara de borrego a medio morir. – P-p-p-pero… pensé que te gustaría, Camus.

- ¡Toma la antorcha y cállate! – exclamó Ikki.

- ¡Envidiosos! – le quitó la antorcha a Aioros. - ¡No saben del buen gusto! – cuando llegaron al Templo de Libra, Dohko ya los esperaba con su traje de Taekwondo.

- ¡Ya se habían tardado, niños! – dijo alegre el chino mientras tomaba la antorcha de las manos del escorpión celeste. - ¡Vamos! – todos se encaminaron a la Casa de Virgo.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! – se lamentó Olle. - ¡Déjenme aquí!

- ¡Estúpidas alas! – gritó Ikki. - ¡No digas tonterías, Afrodita!

- ¡Ya era hora! – oyeron a Shaka quejarse desde la entrada de su templo. El hindú tenía puesta su túnica y unos guarachitos. Se acercó a Dohko mientras se amarraba el cabello. - ¡Dámela! – le arrebató la antorcha.

- ¿Correrás así? – preguntó Shura.

- Yo no ando criticando tu horrendo disfraz… - se defendió.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, Shaka?! – habló Milo.

- Tranquilo. – lo sujetó Camus. – Sigamos que tenemos que llegar al coliseo. – los santos trotaron rumbo al quinto templo. Al llegar ahí, vieron a Aioria con su traje de cebra verde, sentado en las escaleras.

- ¡Te ves increíble, gato! – exclamó Milo, orgulloso. Se acercó y ambos se saludaron con un golpe de pecho. – ¡Wooow! ¡Ese peinado de Elvis Presley te quedó genial!

- Lo sé, lo sé… - sonrió sonrojado. - ¡Somos lo mejor! ¡Ahora, denme la antorcha! – Shaka le pasó el fuego y todos corrieron rumbo al Templo de Cáncer.

- ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de correr por los Doce Templos?! – se quejó de nuevo Olle.

- ¡Díselo a Athena! – respondió Aioros. Minutos después, llegaron al cuarto templo pero nadie los esperaba.

- ¡Ángelo, ya sal! – gritó Milo.

- Es muy modesto… - habló Aioria. – Sabe que el traje se le ve muy bien…

- ¡Ángelo! – bramó Camus.

- ¡No, no, no y no! ¡No saldré de aquí! – se oyó al cangrejo.

- ¡Cobarde! – lo acusó Shaka. Y sin más, el italiano salió furioso de la casa con un traje de cebra color morado y gel en el cabello. - ¡Con razón no querías salir!

- ¡Ven acá y dímelo de frente! – amenazó con el puño.

- ¡Necesitamos que bajes! – exclamó Shura sonrojado. - ¡Únete a mi dolor! ¡No te atrevas a abandonarme, Ángelo! – como vieron que no se movía, los caballeros se acercaron y lo tomaron por la fuerza.

- ¡Te vez genial, Ángelo! ¡Todo un rompecorazones! – aplaudió Milo. - ¡Sostén bien la antorcha con la boca! ¡No se te vaya a caer! – Ángelo era jalado por sus compañeros y sujetado por los brazos para que no se escapara. Para que tuviera participación le colocaron la antorcha en la boca. Todos bajaron corriendo hacia la siguiente casa. Kanon y Saga ya los esperaban en el Templo de Géminis, el primero se encontraba con su costoso traje y el segundo con ropa de entrenamiento.

- ¿A quién se la damos? – preguntó Ikki al momento en el que le quitaba la antorcha de la boca al italiano.

- Qué lindo traje, Camus… - sonrió Kanon. - ¿Quién pompó? – el francés rodó los ojos, sonrojado.

- ¡Dámela a mí! – se la tomó Saga.

- ¡Momentito! ¡YO me la voy a llevar primero! – se la arrebató Kanon. Los demás santos sólo vieron el alboroto de los gemelos sin decir nada.

- ¡No, no, no! – respondió Saga. – YO soy el verdadero y único Caballero de Géminis…

- Golpe bajo… - susurró el ex Caballero de Poseidón. - ¡Y aquí está el mío! – se defendió dándole una gran cachetada.

- ¡Kanon! – se tocó su mejilla. - ¡Peleas como mujer! ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! – antes de que el mayor lo golpeara, Camus intervino.

- ¡Déjense de idioteces y vámonos! – sujetó la antorcha. - ¡Se la llevarán entre los dos! – ambos hermanos tomaron la antorcha juntos y comenzaron a trotar.

- Está bien… - Kanon rodó los ojos. - ¡Apúrate, inútil! – los gemelos corrieron con la antorcha en mano liderando al grupo. Aldebarán los esperaba impaciente en la entrada de Tauro.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – los saludó alegre y tomó la antorcha sin complicaciones. - ¡Vamos, Mu debe estar impaciente!

- ¿Por qué no aprenden de Aldebarán? – habló por fin Dohko. - ¡Miren, él siempre está alegre!

- ¡Ya no puedo más! – se tambaleaba Olle. - ¡Por favor, cárguenme! - finalmente, llegaron al último templo. Mu los esperaba con Kiki que sostenía orgulloso la bandera de Grecia.

- ¡Toma, amigo Mu! – Aldebarán le dio la antorcha.

- ¡Gracias, Alde! – la sujetó contento. - ¡Vamos, Kiki! ¡Al coliseo! – conforme se acercaban al estadio, se podían escuchar los aplausos y gritos de euforia de la gente.

- ¡Qué emoción! – comentó Aioros. - ¡Lúzcanse!

- Necesito la antorcha… - soltó Ikki. Mu se giró y le dio lo que pedía. - Yo debo ir primero… ustedes ya pueden caminar desde aquí… yo seguiré… corriendo. - dijo con pesar. – En aquella esquina están Seiya y los demás. Entren con ellos… - y sin más se alejó

Ikki corría a toda velocidad hasta que fue interceptado por Shion.

- ¡Toma, Fénix! – Shion le colocó el arnés. - ¡Rápido, te están esperando! – el japonés se adentró al estadio.

**Dentro del coliseo**

Al ver la antorcha llegar, el público se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir. Ikki corrió al centro del coliseo…

- ¡Ave Fénix! – exclamó.

- ¡La señal, la señal! ¡Esa es la señal! – gritó un ayudante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el encargado de la grúa, Serafino, alzó a Ikki por los cielos y lo aproximó al pebetero. El japonés acercó la antorcha y encendió el Fuego Olímpico. - ¡Declaro las Olimpiadas del Santuario inauguradas! – una música de victoria empezó a resonar en todo el coliseo. Después de que Ikki se reuniera con los demás caballeros, una voz varonil se escuchó en el lugar.

- ¡Ahora, denle la bienvenida a los participantes de estos juegos! – habló Shion. Todos los caballeros comenzaron a entrar al coliseo. Los Santos de Plata, Bronce, las amazonas y los de Oro saludaron al público. El ambiente estaba lleno de emoción tanto así que muchos se pusieron de pie para recibirlos. El pequeño Kiki ondeaba la bandera de Grecia sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Camus, saluda! – gritó Milo mientras lanzaba besos al público femenino.

- ¡Maestro Camus! – se acercó alegre el Cisne.

- ¡Hyogaaa! – lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No puedo creerlo… - susurró Ángelo. – Me siento ridículo…

- Ya somos dos… - comentó el español. Ambos caballeros caminaban a paso lento hasta atrás. De repente sintieron cómo alguien los abrazaba por el hombro.

- ¿Por qué tan tristes? – sonrió Olle. - ¡Quiten esas caras y regalen una sonrisa!

- ¡Maestro Shaka! – se acercó Agora contento. - ¡Suerte en su competencia!

- ¡Gracias! ¡También te deseo buena suerte!

- Maestro Shaka… - se sonrojó. - ¿Podría tomarse una foto conmigo?

- ¡Oh, bueno! ¡Me encantan las fotos!

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo sacando la cámara.

- ¡Saga, cómo me avergüenzas! – se quejó Kanon saludando al público con los brazos. – ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir a estos eventos con esa ropa tan vulgar!

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No encontré algo mejor! – giró el rostro, sonrojado..

- ¡Hay tanta gente aquí! – Aioria exclamó maravillado. - ¡Y sólo vienen por mí!

- ¡Aioria, deja de ignorarme! – reclamó el arquero.

- ¿Qué dice, señor? – volteó con desdén.

- ¿Señor? ¡Me ignoras pero bien que tomas fotos con el Blackberry que te compré! – el león le sacó la lengua y siguió capturando fotos. Cuando todos se reunieron en el centro del coliseo, Orfeo ya los estaba esperando.

- ¡Muévanse! – les tronó los dedos. - ¡Qué ya empezará el musical! ¡Vestuariooooo! – los caballeros se retiraron y dentro del coliseo aparecieron los extras que bailando al ritmo de la música hacían diferentes formas e imágenes. Las luces de colores los iluminaban dejando a la gente asombrada y pidiendo más. Mientras los santos se arreglaban, en el centro del coliseo se representaba La Guerra Santa con ayuda de los actores. En los vestidores es escucharon los gritos de los personajes.

- ¡Oh, Camus! ¡¿Por qué nos hiciste esto, amigo mío?! – se oyó a un actor seguido de música triste y el abucheo de varios. Milo se asomó al escenario.

- ¡Soy tan bueno con las palabras! – decía Milo al observar a su doble cargar al doble de Camus. El público estaba atrapado por la historia. Milo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas cuando vio a su doble. – No representa mi belleza pero… ¡Ay, Camus te quiero tanto, amigo! – el francés rodó los ojos.

- ¡Ya cállate y arréglate! – se quejó el galo. Esperaron hasta que terminara la impactante representación de la obra. Algunos santos no pudieron contener la emoción y aplaudían cada vez que terminaba un acto. Llegó un momento del acto en que se reunían los Caballeros Dorados para destruir el Muro de los Lamentos.

- Hermano… - se escuchó al doble de Aioria.

- Aioria… - se tomaron de la mano. – Estamos aquí reunidos para salvar a nuestra Diosa Athena… - el publicó gritó conmovido ante las palabras de Aioros. Saori se encontraba en el palco aplaudiendo.

- ¡Te dije, Tatsumi que era buena idea tener cámaras en todo el Inframundo! – en los vestidores, Shura y Saga lloraban con la finalización de la obra y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

- Aioros… - se acercó el castaño a su hermano. – Lo siento… exageré con lo del arco…

- Fue mi culpa… no quiero un estúpido arco si eso me aleja de mi hermano… - sonrió el mayor. No pudo continuar porque Orfeo los llamó al escenario.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – gritó. - ¡El tiempo es oro! ¡Hagan todo como lo ensayamos! – los extras salieron de escena, desmantelando rápidamente la escenografía. En poco tiempo, el lugar fue invadido por hombres con túnicas blancas cubriendo sus rostros. Orfeo se colocó en frente de todos y comenzó a tocar su lira, maravillando a todos los espectadores. De vez en cuando los caballeros hacían un coro sin dejar verse. Así estuvieron un par de minutos hasta que un encapuchado se acercó a Orfeo y sin que nadie lo esperara, pateó al Santo de Lira que salió volando fuera del escenario. En ese momento, el misterioso hombre se quitó la capa para dejar ver al Caballero de Escorpio con un traje de cuero, negro y ajustado y con una estrella pintada en el rostro.

- ¡¿Quieren Rock N' Roll?! – vociferó. Todo el público gritó. - ¡Pues eso les daremos! ¡Banda! – otros tres hombres encapuchados se separaron del grupo y al igual que Milo, se desprendieron de la capa. Kanon sacó una guitarra eléctrica y mostró su lengua roja. Aioria tomó la batería y con un gracioso rostro pintado como gatito le sonrió al público. Finalmente salió el Santo de Piscis con un bajo y una rosa en la boca.

- ¡Olle, dijimos que nos maquillaríamos en honor a _Kiss! – _se quejó Kanon.

- ¡No me dio tiempo! – comenzó a afinar el bajo.

- ¡Uno, dos, tres! – exclamó Milo al momento en que los tres caballeros tocaban sus instrumentos. - _You show us everything you've got_. – tomó el micrófono y comenzó a saltar en el escenario mientras la gente aplaudía. - _You keep on dancing and the room gets hot and you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_ – bailó al ritmo de la música. Aioria tocaba la batería a la perfección.

- _You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting._ – Kanon y Olle se acercaron a Milo y cantaron junto con él.

- _¡Come on!_ – el escorpión animó al publico aplaudiendo.

- _Ahh! I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day! _– cantaban al unísono y la gente los coreaba. - _Ahh! I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day…!_ – los cuatro santos tocaron alegres y llenos de adrenalina alrededor de todo el escenario mientras sus demás compañeros los miraban sorprendidos. Terminaron la canción y todo el mundo los ovacionó de pie.

- ¡Sabía que lo harían! – se quejó Camus aún con la capucha. - ¡Se los dije! ¡Yo conozco a Milo!

- ¿Entonces continuaremos con tu plan? – preguntó Shura, no muy seguro.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No estuvimos practicando toda la noche y no dejaremos que ellos se lleven toda la gloria! ¡A sus puestos! ¡Prepárense! ¡Aldebarán, Aioros como lo ensayamos! – ambos salieron y se colocaron en sus puestos tras el escenario. - ¡Necesito que lo hagan bien! ¡Son fundamentales para nuestro acto! – poco después, Milo y los demás se acercaron una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal, Camus? ¿Te gustó? – preguntó burlonamente.

- No tienes idea, Milo. – sonrió a medias. – Si nos disculpas, nosotros también preparamos algo…

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya verás… observa y aprende, Milo. – los pasó de lado junto con su equipo que aún conservaba las capuchas y formaron un circulo en el escenario.

Detrás de bambalinas, el arquero se colocaba unos audífonos y un micrófono. – Probando, probando… - le pegó al aparato con el dedo. – Muy bien, Alde… luces…

- En seguida… - contestó el toro. Todo el estadio se encontraba a oscuras menos el grupito de caballeros encapuchados que eran iluminados por la luz.

- _Is this the real life?_ – comenzó el coro. Todo el lugar guardó silencio. - _Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landside. No escape from reality._ – un encapuchado se alejó del grupo y camino hacia el piano. Se quitó la capa y tomó asiento. Era Shaka de Virgo que comenzaba a tocar una melodía. - _Open your eyes… look up to the skies and seeeeeeee._ – el resto se volteó hacia el público y se quitó la capa dejando descubierto a los demás caballeros. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir menos Milo, Kanon, Aioria y Olle.

- No veo a Ángelo por ningún lado. – comentó Olle tratando de divisar entre los demás. Calló cuando una voz muy hermosa y varonil comenzó a sonar dentro del círculo. – No… ese encapuchado negro…. ¿será?

- _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy._ – el hombre se descubrió el rostro y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al italiano cantar a la perfección.

- _Because I'm easy come, easy go… little high, little low._ – todos tomaron un instrumento: Camus una guitarra al igual que Saga, Shura el bajo, Mu se fue a la batería y Shaka ya estaba en el piano.

- _Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to meeee._ – Ángelo cantaba mientras caminaba por el escenario siendo iluminado por los reflectores. Los santos siguieron cantando tranquilamente conforme los segundos avanzaban y la gente prendía velitas en el escenario. Camus se concentraba en su guitarra mientras observaba al gemelo mayor tocar su parte.

- ¡Sabía que Camus no se atrevería a tocar ese pedazo! – dijo Milo, victorioso.

- _Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go…_- continuó Ángelo maravillando al público. - _Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. Mama, oooh… I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all. _– Saga seguía tocando la guitarra mientras el italiano abrazaba por el hombro a Shura que tocaba el bajo con sus ojos cerrados. Shaka comenzó a tocar más rápido el piano tanto así que movió la cabeza despeinándose la melena.

- _I see a little silhouetto of a man…_ - cantó el cangrejo dirigiéndose a cada uno de sus compañeros.

- _Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango!_ – todos corearon hasta el publico conocedor. - _Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me…_

- _Galileo…_ - fue el turno de Saga.

- _Galileo…_ - Shaka gritó desde el piano y así ambos corearon.

- _Galileo, Figaro… magnificooooooooo. _– todos contagiados por la adrenalina siguieron cantando. - _… No, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

- _Oh, mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go. _– saltó Ángelo y el publico lo imito, hasta Athena.

- _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeee._ – Camus se acercó al italiano y comenzó a hacer llorar la guitarra. Máscara saltó más junto con el francés.

- _So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye…_ - Camus se puso de rodillas y tocó maravillosamente su instrumento. - _So you think you can love me and leave me to die…_ - Shura sacó un encendedor y las luces de colores comenzaron a iluminar el escenario. - _Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby… Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here…._ – Ángelo caminó hacia el piano y se subió en el completamente cansado y Aioros le dio la señal a Aldebarán para que lo enfocara y liberara a las aves. - _Nothing really matters, Anyone can see…_ - se sentó sobre el piano mientras Shaka seguía tocando. - _Nothing really matters… nothing really matters to meeee._ – se acostó casi muerto y sin voz. - _Any way the wind blows... _– finalizó el italiano. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, el público calló al ver al Santo de Cáncer moribundo. Athena, Shion, Dohko y el resto de los caballeros aplaudieron extasiados cuando Ángelo se puso de pie con ayuda de Camus. Los espectadores no tardaron en seguirlos con los aplausos, emocionados y chiflando. El coliseo se vio lleno de flashazos de cámaras.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Ángelo… - habló Camus. – Eres mi ídolo…

- ¿De verdad? – dijo cansando. – Me quedé sin voz… tocaste como un dios…

- Les dije que las clases de guitarra en línea servirían de algo… - sonrió el francés y Ángelo soltó una carcajada. A lo lejos vieron cómo Mu y Shaka se aventaban al público debajo del escenario. Los Santos de Oro y Bronce se acercaron maravillados hacia sus compañeros.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tocabas la guitarra, Saga?! – reclamó el gemelo. - ¡¿Por qué no me contaste que ibas a hacer esto?!

- Son demasiadas preguntas, Kanon… - sonrió.

- ¡¿Q-q-qué es esto?! – le quitó un cigarrillo de la boca - ¡¿Fumas?! ¡¿Hay algo más que no sepa de ti?!

- Tranquilo, Kanon…. es sólo de adorno… creí que me daría estilo…

- Supongo que lo hiciste bien… - ladeó su rostro. – Felicidades…

- ¡Miren todos! – exclamó Hyoga. - ¡Él es mi maestro! – saltó a los brazos del francés. - ¡Es usted genial, maestro Camus!

- Gracias, Hyoga… apuesto a que Crystal no sabe ni tocar el tambor…

- ¿Me enseñará a tocar la guitarra? – alzó su mirada.

- Primero quiero que te aprendas la historia de Patinaje Artístico…

- ¡CAMUUUUS! – se oyó a lo lejos.

- ¡Ah, Milo! – lo saludó con una sonrisa. – La envidia te carcome, ¿verdad?

- ¡No digas estupideces! – gritó pero los aplausos del público seguían escuchándose. - ¡¿Cómo hicieron todo esto?!

- Camus nos dijo que ustedes tramaban algo… - respondió Shaka que ya había regresado gracias al público. – Esas personas están locas… - los miró con horror. –… te decía, Camus nos obligó a practicar toda la noche… con un curso de "Aprende a tocar cualquier instrumento en menos de un día."

- ¡No creí que funcionaría! – interrumpió Shura. - ¡Pero Mira, todos nos aman! – sonrió saludando a la multitud. Aioros y Aldebarán se acercaron a las estrellas de rock.

- ¡Lo hicieron perfecto! – los felicitó el galo alzando su pulgar. No pudieron contestar porque la Diosa habló:

- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Hermoso, simplemente hermoso! – aplaudió extasiada. Las personas gritaban emocionados al igual que ella. - ¡Ahora, sigamos con la fiesta! – de repente comenzó a caer confeti y pétalos de rosa en todo el estadio. Los cohetes resonaron en todo el lugar, iluminando el cielo.

- ¡Ángelo, Ángelo, Ángelo! – todos los caballeros cargaron al Santo de Cáncer y bajaron del escenario. - ¡Eres el mejor!

- ¡Nunca lo había dicho pero Ángelo es muy guapo! – gritó Saori. - ¡Es mi caballero, MIO, sólo MIO! – vociferó emocionada.

- Athena ya no empiece… - la calló Tatsumi.

**Continuará…**

Les recomendamos escuchar las canciones xD mientras leen las partes musicales ^^ las canciones obviamente no nos pertenecen y este fic no pretende obtener nada sólo sus risas hahaha

La primera canción es "Rock and Roll all night" de Kiss.

La segunda es "Bohemian Rhapsody" de Queen.

Obviamente no íbamos a poner toda la canción hahaha pero esperamos que les guste ^^

Con respecto al mago Sakan xD mezclamos los nombres de Saga+ Kanon= Sakan xD

Lo de HOCUS POCUS FLIPENDO lo encontramos en una página de Internet hahaha no nos pertenece tampoco ¬¬

¡Los queremos bellos lectores!

¡Nos leemos!

Helena y Francis Hibiki.


	13. El mejor arquero

**¡Holaaa!**

Sí, lo sabemos, no tenemos perdón por el atraso… xD pero es que hemos tenido taaanta tareaa y poco tiempo para la computadora … ajaa ¬¬ hahaha el punto es que aquí estamos con otro capi ^^ mil gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! :D antes que empiecen a leer, les recordamos que son unas olimpiadas "improvisadas" no se olviden que es sólo un capricho de la diosa y bueno, no seguimos las reglas al pie de la letra… ya saben… somos rebeldes hahaha

**Angie-Chiba:** 1:38 de la madrugada? De verdad? xD haha no sabes lo feliz que nos hacen tus comentarios ^^ mil gracias por seguir con nosotras. Aún no estamos seguras respecto a las futuras apariciones de Orfeo pero si tanto te gustó… haremos una excepción y lo sacaremos en otro capi ^^ a nosotras también nos gustó su aparición haha nos alegra mucho que te gustara la inauguración, la verdad penamos que no iba a gustarles y teníamos algo de miedo xD pero nos alegra que nos hayamos equivocado ^^ y sí tienes mucha razón… tu nombre y el de Ángelo se parecen mucho hahaha coincidencia? Haha en fin, muchas gracias por comentar! Esperamos que este capi te divierta! ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Scorpio-26:** Gracias por tu review! A nosotras también nos gustan mucho las canciones de Queen ^^ esperamos que este capi sea de tu agrado. No te preocupes por no haber comentado el capi anterior, el chiste es que te guste y sigas con nosotras ¡saludos!

**Lise:** Qué bueno que te gustó! :D las alas fueron un detalle extras… una locura más haha

**Auristela Morgan:** Hola de nuevo! Creimos que ya nos habías olvidado xD mil gracias por tu review… de verdad nos hace muy felices el que te gustara tanto el capi ^^ no te preocupes por no dejar review. Somos felices mientras te siga gustando este fic y sigas con nosotras! ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Rafa:** No podemos creer que hayas pensado todo el día en las olimpiadas! Qué genial! Hahaha :D pero no te olvides de los estudios ehhhh hahaha tas bien peque Rafa! De verdad creímos que eras mayor! Pero bueno eso no importa! Tus comentarios nos siguen encantando y siempre serán bien recibidos! Ojala este capi te guste y te diviertas mucho! ¡Nosotras también te queremos, Rafa! T^T lamentamos no escribirte un mensajito más largo pero ya son la 1:30 am y ya me duele la espalda de tanto escribir, sin mencionar que francis me ha abandonado y esta muriéndose de sueño al lado mío haha ¡Besos y abrazos!

**yuri-18:** Bienvenida al fic! Muchas gracias por comentar y esperamos que este capi sea de tu agrado.

**HyogaxShun:** Gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te gustara la partecita de Aioros y Shura :D y no te preocupes, esta historia va pa largo y aquí entre nos… tenemos más ideas y haremos más fics parecidos jojojo ¡Besos, nena!

**GalassiadeScorpio:** Annnaaaaaa! A nosotras también se nos salió la baba con Milo haha y con todos! Hahaha esperamos que este capi te guste y te diviertas mucho! Sí, lo sabemos, Camus conservó su dignidad. Por ciento, Francis me dijo que ya te recuperaste… qué bueno… así podrás continuar la historia de Máscara y Kanon… coff coff hahahaha digo… si quieres hahahahaha xD

**Minako:** Lo sabemos… las amazonas son unas tontas hahaha pero mejor… más para nosotras… coff coff hahaha ntc ojala te guste este capi y muchas gracias por comentar!

**Ariel de Piscis:** Te entiendo… yo ya pasé por eso hahaha aaw me siento tan vieja y Francis tmb esta en quinto semestre… no te preocupes, échale ganas para no terminar con nosotras! Hahaha despilfarrando dinero que no tenemos en hombres imaginarios hahaha pero sexies! Hahahaha ¡Gracias por comentar! Esperamos que este capi te guste y te haga reír…

**kimiko Ivanov:** Hoolaa! Mil gracias por seguir con nosotras! De verdad apreciamos que te tomes la molestia de dejarnos un review :O qué bueno que te gustó! Y ojala este sea igual de divertido! Haha sí, nosotras tmb nos enamoramos de Kanon vestido de mujer.

**Glacies rex:** Hoolaa! Pensamos que ya no te gustaba el fic sniff sniff hahaha mil gracias por tu review! De verdad que nos hace muy felices que aún sigas con nosotras! Sí, Shura tiene problemas y un complejo de Moisés muy grande hahaha pero nos alegra que haya tenido éxito. Esperamos que te guste este capi y que te rías un buen rato.

**moon-zuhuy:** Bienvenida! Woow! Es uno de los comentarios más largos que nos han escrito y no sabes cómo te lo agradecemos! :D Gracias por lo de favoritos! Esperamos que disfrutes este capi ^^ Nos encantó tu comentario y ojala y te quedes hasta el final de esta historia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En capítulos anteriores…**

_- ¡Ángelo, Ángelo, Ángelo! – todos los caballeros cargaron al Santo de Cáncer y bajaron del escenario. - ¡Eres el mejor!_

_- ¡Nunca lo había dicho pero Ángelo es muy guapo! – gritó Saori. - ¡Es mi caballero, MIO, sólo MIO! – vociferó emocionada._

_- Athena ya no empiece… - la calló Tatsumi._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A pesar de que la Gran Apertura había llegado a su fin, apenas comenzaba la fiesta para nuestros caballeros. Para ahorrarse la subida a los Doce Templos, los Santos de Oro, Plata y Bronce decidieron quedarse en la casa de Aries para continuar con su celebración.

- ¡Cervezas para todos! – gritó Milo, arrojando las bebidas hacia los caballeros que las tomaron con destreza. - ¡Toma, Hyoga! – le ofreció una al Cisne. Antes de que el ruso la tomara, una mano se adelantó.

- ¡Nada de alcohol! – se escuchó a Camus. - ¡Eres sólo un niño, Hyoga! – regañó a su alumno y le dio una cajita. – Toma esto… es juguito de piña… tu favorito. – sonrió. – Mu siempre guarda juguitos de piña para Kiki. No puedo creer que el inconsciente de Milo te esté ofreciendo esto…

**Media hora después…**

Los Caballeros no tardaron en embriagarse, algunos bailaban solos como Milo.

- Eres media f-frigidaaaaaa… - decía el escorpión mientras le bailaba a un pilar. – Andaaa… muévelaaaas. – se tambaleaba al ritmo de la música. – Ereesssh muy calladaaaa… - abrazó con fuerza al pilar. - ¡CAAAAMUUUUS! – le gritó a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en un mueble de la pequeña sala. - ¡Veeen a conosheerr a mi amigaaaa!

- ¡Milo, compórtate, es un pilar! – soltó, furioso. No pudo continuar porque rápidamente fue jalado por el Caballero de Leo.

- ¡Andaaa, Camuuushhh, baila con nosotros! – sonreía Aioria mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile. – No seas aguafiestaaaas, baila con Shaka y conmigoooooo… - el francés vio con horror cómo el Santo de Virgo se bebía de un sólo trago su cerveza.

- ¡Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto! – cantaba Shaka bailando como robot. - ¡Domo! – Aioria se le unió y comenzó a imitarlo. De pronto, todos los santos empezaron a moverse como robots. Camus sólo los miraba con una mueca de desaprobación. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando volteó se encontró con la mirada desesperada de Dohko.

- ¡Camus, tenemos que hacer algo! – le rogó. - ¡Todo está fuera de control! ¡Hasta la señorita Athena! – vio a lo lejos a la diosa junto con Tatsumi y Aioros bailando como robots. - ¡Tienes que ayudarme! – los dos corrieron a la sala y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver semejante escena.

- ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! – gritaban a coro Shura, Olle, Saga, Ikki, Seiya y otros caballeros, animando al Santo de Cáncer.

- ¡Tú puedes, Ángelooooo! – apoyó el ebrio Olle.

- ¡Con eso serán treeees litroot-t-teees…! - dijo con orgullo una voz.

- ¡Échalo, carajooooo! – se oyó al italiano.

- ¡¿Escuchaste?! – le preguntó Dohko alarmado a Camus. Sin más, se acercó abriéndose paso entre la multitud de santos ebrios hasta llegar con Ángelo que yacía acostado sobre la mesa de madera con una manguerita en la boca que, del otro extremo, estaba conectada a una botella enorme de cerveza. - ¡Debería darles vergüenza! – los señaló acusadoramente. - ¡Si Shion los viera comportarse así!

- Dohko… - interrumpió el francés.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Si nuestra diosa estuviera cuerda, estaría muy decepcionada de ustedes, niños!

- Dohko…

- ¡Déjame, Camus! ¡Los estoy reprendiendo!

- ¡Pero no lo está! – se defendió Kanon. - ¡Mírala! – la señaló intentando mantener el equilibrio. - ¡Está bailando el fideo eléctricooo con Shakaaaa y Tatsumi…! – no terminó de hablar, pues se calló al suelo entre botellas de alcohol.

- ¡Hermanittouuu! – gritó Saga acercándose. - ¿Estáa bien? – se arrodilló. En ese momento, la música se paró como disco rayado gracias a Mu el DJ. El resto de los presentes miraron preocupados y temerosos al ex Caballero de Poseidón.

- Noo sshe preocupeeen. – intentó hablar Kanon. – Y-y-yo eshtooy bien. – Saga extendió los brazos hacia él.

- ¡El chupeeee! ¡Se salvó el chupeeee! – gritó el mayor, contento. - ¡Pon la múshiiicaaa, DJ Mu! – el ariano obedeció y la pista se volvió a llenar.

- ¡Si Shion los viera…! – volvió a hablar el chino.

- ¡C-c-cállate, Dohko! – se oyó cerca de ahí. - ¡Me deshconcentraaass! ¡Ángelooo, abree máshh la boocaaa!

- ¡¿Shion?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! – miró con sorpresa al lemuriano con la manguera, empinándosela al Santo de Cáncer.

- Me falla la p-p-untería. – Shion entrecerró los ojos, mareado. – D-d-debe sheer la falta de alcohol… - se tambaleó y bajó de la mesa. – V-v-voy por una m-margaritaaaa. – se tropezó con su túnica. - ¿Q-q-quién movió el pisoooo? – Dohko se golpeó la frente mientras a Camus le daba un tic en el ojo.

- ¡Yo lo r-r-relevooo, Patriarcaaa! – Shura alzó la mano, emocionado. - ¿Y la mangeraaaa?

- ¡Espera tu turnoooo! – se quejaron Ikki y Seiya viendo a Olle adueñarse de la manguera y ponérsela en la boca.

- ¡Ya me lo acabéeee! – dijo el hermoso caballero.

- ¡Noo hay probleemaaa! – interrumpió Saga, acercándose con otra botella. - ¡Yo salvée esta preciosidad! – les mostró la susodicha - ¡Ahora, conéctala!

- ¡Rápidoooo! – exigió Ángelo, intentando ponerse de pie.

- Shi, shi… - sonrió el español. – Yo ahorita la conectooo. – le arrebató la botella. - ¡Ángelooo, no me defraudes!

- ¡Jamáaassshh! – le contestó el italiano, tomando el alcohol de la manguera.

- ¡Qué egoishtass son todos ustedes! – habló Aioria. - ¡Le dan t-todo a Áng-gelo! ¡¿Y yo qué?! – se señaló así mismo. - ¡¿Y ellos q-qué?! – señaló a los demás caballeros.

- Tienes razón… - Shura se tambaleó. – He sido un completoo egoíshta… - tomó la manguera y los apuntó a todos. – Si somos familiaaa… - contestó rociándoles a todos la cerveza. El peninsular se comenzó a carcajear solo. - ¡Los quiero, desgraciados… perros!

La fiesta siguió en su apogeo, el único que no bailaba era Camus. Éste Intentó alejarse del lugar cuando vio a Dohko bailando junto con Shion.

- ¡¿Dohko?! – preguntó, alarmado.

- Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él… - el chino se movía al ritmo de la música.

- No puedo creerlo… - suspiró, resignado. – En fin… buscaré a Hyoga… - se vio interrumpido por un jalón en su camisa.

- ¿A d-d-dónde vas, C-c-camus? – habló un ebrio Crystal.

- ¡¿Crystal?! ¡¿Tú también?!

- ¿Y-y-yo tamb-bién qué? – se tambaleó.

- No tengo tiempo para esto… - se soltó y se encaminó a la salida. – Te ves ridículo…

- P-p-por algo mi q-querido Hyoga me p-prefieree a mí que a ti… - al francés le dio un tic en el ojo pero no se detuvo.

- No digas tonterías…

- Shi, Shi… - sonrió, victorioso. – C-c-cobardee huyeeee….

- Como digas…

- Ereees un aguafiestas… - se tambaleó. – Ahoraa entiendo porqueee siempre dice que eres un aburridoo… pero lo bueno es q-que me tiene a mí… SUU PADREEE…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Camus volteó, furioso y se acercó al santo. - ¡Repítelo! – exigió.

- Que eresss un aburridooo…

- ¡No! Lo último que dijiste.

- Lo último que dijiste… - repitió, mareado.

- ¡No! ¡Lo otro! – gritó Camus.

- Ahhh… - sonrió. – Que yo shhoy el padre de Hyogaaa…

- Ahora sí, maldito… - Camus se subió las mangas de su camisa dispuesto a una batalla de mil días.

- Hagamosssh esto… - se acercó casi perdiendo el equilibrio. – El que bebaa más se queda con la patria potestad de Hyogaaa…

- Eso no tiene sentido… - entrecerró los ojos.

- Hueloo a cobardíaa por aquí…

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó, rojo de coraje.

- ¿Mis oídos me engañan? – Kanon se acercó tambaleándose y abrazó al francés por el hombro. - ¿Un duelo, un reto, un desafío…?

- Así es, Kanon…

- ¡Preparen el chuppeeee! – gritó el gemelo menor. En menos de un minuto, todos los caballeros se acercaron y rodearon a Camus y a Crystal. Colocaron una mesita en el centro y varios vasitos llenos de alcohol. El galo tomó asiento y se talló el puente de la nariz, resignado.

- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto… es de bárbaros.

- ¡Lo hashes por Hyogaaa! – lo animó Milo dándole masaje en los hombros. - ¡Deberías agradecerme, ingratooo! – se quejó. - ¡Mira que dejé a mi chica Pilar por allá! – señaló el pilar y le mandó un beso. – No le hagas caso, Camus… ¡está loca!

- ¡Ya cállate, Milo! – gritó el apuesto caballero.

- La eshtrategía es… - el italiano se acercó y lo abrazó. - … lo… lo prinshipal esh que le enseñes al alcohol quién mandaaa… - se comenzó a reír. - … pero ante todo… déjalo fluir por tu g-gargantaaa… - entrecerró sus ojos. - ¿G-garganta? – se carcajeó más. – Qué chistosa palabra… - Ángelo no pudo continuar pues fue brutalmente empujado por el gemelo menor.

- ¡A ver, ya c-cállate, Ángelo! – habló Kanon. – Las reglash son… - se aclaró la voz. – Las reglas son… ¿cuáles eran? – se rascó la cabeza.

- El que tome más she queda con el infeliz de Hyogaaa… - interrumpió Saga. No sin antes ignorar la mirada asesina de Camus.

- Shi, shi… - continuó Kanon. – Miren lo que yo hago… - tomó un vasito y le sonrió a los santos. – Esto se llama _shot _y se toma así… - el gemelo se empinó el frasco hasta dejarlo vacío. - ¿Vieron? – entrecerró sus ojos. – Si quieren lo repito… ahí voy…

- Nos quedó claro, Kanon… - Camus lo miró, molesto.

- Ay… - se quejó el griego. – No tiene nada de malo tener d-dudaas… - volteó a ver a Crystal. – Amigo… se ve que tú no me entendishtee… te lo repetiré con gusto… ¡hasta que me entiendas!

- ¡Ya entendimos! – se volvió a quejar Camus.

- ¡Primera ronda! – Aioria caminó enfrente de ellos con una servilleta que tenía el número uno escrito mientras Olle improvisaba una campana con una copa. Y así, ambos santos comenzaron su duelo por la patria protestad de Hyoga.

**Media hora después…**

- ¡Hasta el fondoooo! – gritó Shura.

- ¡Vamos Crystal! – apoyó Argol.

- ¡Cállate, Árgol! – se quejó Milo. - ¡Vamos, Camus! ¡Cómo te enseñe! – el francés agarró un trozo de limón con sal y lo mordió con fuerza.

- ¡Sírveme otraaa! – exigió Camus con sus mejillas sonrojadas por tanto alcohol. - ¡Pero para hoy! – Crystal apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. - ¿Te rindees, Crystalitou? – sonrió burlonamente.

**Quince minutos después…**

Crystal yacía tirado en la mesa al igual que varios caballeros de plata.

- ¡Nadie le gana al Gran Camusss de Acuarioouu, bitches! – el galo exclamó orgulloso y colocó sus manos en la cintura. - ¡¿Quién quiere retarmeee?! ¿Quién se atreverá? – comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor. Después se oyeron unas risitas. - ¿Q-q-qué raayos? ¿Qué haces con ese celular, Ángelo? ¿M-me estás g-g-grabando? – se comenzó a reír. - ¿En d-dónde está mi hijo? – lo buscó con la mirada. - ¡Hijooo, se me ha ocurrido un nuevo nombre para ti! – sonrió con alegría. – Serás Hyoga Galileo Sócrates III, mi hijooo… ¿D-d-dónde estás?

- Ya se fue a dormir… - respondió el español sosteniendo una botella vacía. – Hace c-como cinco horaass…

- ¡Concurso de baile! – vociferó Olle. - ¡Ángelo cántanosh algo que podamos b-bailar!

- ¡Pero mis niños, ya es muy tarde! – se quejó Dohko. - ¡Recuerden que las competencias empiezan a medio día!

- ¡Cállate, Dohko! – exclamó Shion en el suelo abrazando a una botella vacía.

- ¡Tonterías, son sólo las cuatro de la madrugada! – habló Mu mientras ponía música Samba.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Oh, dios mío! – exclamó Aldebarán. - ¡Me leíste la mente, Mu! – y sin más, el gran toro comenzó a bailar la música de su tierra. – Laaaa lalalala lalalalalalaaaaaaaa.

- T-tranquilooo, Dohko… - el arquero se acercó. – Ap-prende a mí… yo compito mañana y estoy c-c-como si nada… - sonrió con sus mejillas rojas. – Quiero bailar un p-poco más… - sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño se fue a la pista de baile con Aioria, Seiya, Shaka, Ángelo, Olle, Ikki y los demás santos, menos Athena que había sido sacada a la fuerza por Tatsumi.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**El mejor arquero**

**Al otro día: 11:30 am…**

Todos los caballeros se encontraban esparcidos en el Templo de Aries. Para comenzar, el dueño dormía cómodamente en su habitación mientras que el pequeño Kiki le dibujaba rayones en la cara con un plumón al igual que a los demás santos. El primero en despertar fue el Caballero de Libra. Se levantó con pesadez del sofá, se talló los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Pudo divisar a Aldebarán en el suelo, a Shaka sobre la mesa de madera sin camisa y un montón de latas de cerveza vacías. Se estiró y soltó un bostezó para en seguida dirigirse al baño. Cuando llegó a su destino, encontró a Saga recargado en la puerta durmiendo con los cabellos revueltos. Al empujarlo y dejarlo caer en el suelo, pudo entrar al baño. Ahí, vio a Kanon en prendas menores dentro de la tina, durmiendo. Con tranquilidad se lavó su cara y caminó hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. Antes de llegar, se tropezó con un bulto que reconoció en seguida como su mejor amigo, Shion. El chino rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. Al entrar a la cocina halló a Aioria y a Aioros recargados espalda con espalda disfrutando de su sueño. Vio al Caballero de Acuario apoyado en la puerta del refrigerador junto con Milo que recargaba su cabeza en las piernas del francés. Después de beber su agua, se encaminó al jardín por aire fresco. Abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando vio a Olle y a Ángelo tirados en el patio de Mu con sombreritos de fiesta. El Santo de Capricornio estaba sobre un árbol con la manguera de alcohol abrazada a su pecho. Cabe destacar que todos los santos tenían marcas de plumón en el rostro cortesía del travieso Kiki. El chino dio un salto cuando escuchó un grito proveniente dentro del templo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me quedé dormido! – exclamó Aioros desde la cocina.

- No grites, por favor… - se quejó el escorpión.

- Cállate, hermano…

- ¡Faltan diez minutos para mi competencia! – gritó alarmado y corrió hacia el baño no sin antes tropezarse con Shion.

- ¡Por el arco de Artemisa! – habló el lemuriano. - ¡Fíjate por dónde demonios vas, Aioros!

- ¡Lo lamento, Shion! – se disculpó el arquero. - ¡Pero tenemos que estar en el coliseo en diez minutos! – lo miró desesperado para después sentirse un poco mareado. – Creo que voy a vomitar… - se cubrió la boca y fue a toda velocidad al baño.

- Ángelo… ¿tienes bigote? – se oyó al Santo de Piscis afuera del templo.

- ¿Q-q-qué? – se frotó la cara. - ¿Shura? ¿Cómo llegaste allá? – miró hacia el árbol en donde su amigo se encontraba. En menos de cinco minutos, todos los caballeros fueron forzados a levantarse y esperaban con ojeras y dolor de cabeza al arquero que vomitaba sin cesar.

- ¡Apúrate, Aioros! – se quejó Kanon. - ¡Hay trece hombres que desean pasar también! – sólo pudieron escuchar los lamentos del castaño.

- ¡Necesito lavarme la cara! – Olle golpeó la puerta con fuerza. - ¡Ya sufrí con una barba de verdad y me rehúso a tener una pintada!

- ¡Voy a matar a quién sea que lo haya hecho! – habló molesto el italiano.

- Fue Kiki, Ángelo. – le contestó Mu con una sonrisa.

- ¿Kiki? – lo miró curioso. – Qué exagerados son… es sólo un niño travieso… - dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Bueno, bueno… necesito dos papas, apio, calabacín, remolachas y zanahorias… nada como un caldo vegetal para acabar con esta resaca. – aplaudió el galo con los ojos hinchados.

- ¡Yo sólo necesito unos lentes oscuros, unas enchiladas y si se puede un cafecito! – gritó el escorpión con su melena completamente despeinada.

- ¡No hay tiempo para nada! – habló Shion. - ¡Arréglense tantito que nos tele transportaremos al coliseo! ¡Tomen un chicle para esa peste de alcohol! – todos aceptaron uno, se arreglaron, se lavaron un poco y se tele transportaron hacia el coliseo, menos Aioria y Mu que se dirigieron hacia el quinto templo.

Una vez en el coliseo, escucharon los gritos de la gente, pues las amazonas ya estaban concursando y al parecer la que iba ganando era Shaina. Aioros se encontraba nervioso al ver el otro lado del estadio que estaba siendo preparado con los blancos para tiro con arco. El resto de los santos se encaminaron hacia las gradas especiales para ellos y le desearon buena suerte.

- Dohko, no te vayas. – Shion lo miró inquieto. – Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

- ¡Claro, Shion! – exclamó contento. - ¡Lo que sea por mi mejor amigo!

- Cállate, Dohko… - se sobó la cabeza. – Tengo una resaca horrible y tu escándalo sólo lo empeora…

- ¡Qué malo eres! – el chino hizo un puchero. - ¿Quién te manda a pachanguear de esa manera? – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿En dónde está Aioria? – el arquero preguntó nervioso y buscándolo por todos lados. – Lo necesito…

- ¡Sí, sí, Aioros! – lo animó el ariano. - ¡En unos minutos regresará! ¡Dijo que tenía que ir por una cosa! – miró a Dohko. – Tú ven acá y escúchame… - el chino se acercó. – Athena quiere… - comenzó a murmurarle cosas en el oído. - … y entonces tu y yo… - Dohko afirmó con la cabeza. - … será cuando tú… - el chino sonrió. - ¿Entendido? Bueno, te dejamos, Aioros. ¡Buena suerte! ¡Recuerda que tienes nuestro apoyo… sólo mira a tu familia! – señaló orgulloso a los caballeros que estaban sentados en las gradas con lentes oscuros, la mayoría completamente despeinados y con la ropa arrugada.

- Qué alentador… - Aioros miró al suelo. – Lo que yo necesito es a mi hermano…

**En las gradas…**

- ¡Dioses! ¡Camus, dame algo de hielo! – exigió Ángelo con sus gafas oscuras. – Este dolor de cabeza me va a matar…

- ¡¿Qué me crees?! – lo miró indignado. – Por mi puedes morirte… de un dolor de cabeza. – usó su cosmos para crear un cubo de hielo y ponérselo en su frente.

- ¡Maldito egoísta! – escupió el italiano. - ¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que he hecho por ti?

- No recuerdo nada… - lo miró de reojo.

- B-b-bueno… - carraspeó. – Entonces, imagina lo que podría hacer por ti…

- Está bien, está bien… - el francés suspiró resignado y colocó su mano en la frente del Santo de Cáncer.

- ¡No te acabes todo el hielo, Ángelo! – gritó Olle con un sombrero y una bufanda en su cuello que también le tapaba la boca. - ¡Tócame, Camus! ¡Necesito hielo!

- ¡Déjenme en paz! – el galo intentó alejarse.

- ¡Hey, señor, páseme una cerveza! – le habló Kanon a un vendedor. Todos se le quedaron viendo a través de los lentes oscuros cuando el gemelo tomó la cerveza helada. - ¿Qué tanto me miran? – sonrió. – Necesito hidratarme.

- Por Buda… ya cállense… - se lamentó Shaka al lado de Aldebarán. – Esta resaca me está matando…

- ¿Shura, estás bien? – preguntó Saga al ver cómo el español tenía la mirada perdida hacia el estadio.

- Si me muevo mucho, me mareo… - contestó sonrojado. – Además... – bajó la mirada. – No sé cómo demonios tengo este arete en la oreja… - le mostró el pendiente.

- Debió ser el mismo que me hizo este en mi ceja… - Ángelo intervino con su sexy perforación.

- ¡Y el mismo que me dibujó este increíble escorpión egipcio en mi espalda! – dijo alegre Milo quitándose la camisa.

- Al parecer tenemos un perforador y tatuador serial en el Santuario. – comentó Aldebarán con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es p-p-permanente? – titubeó el español. – N-n-no sé cómo cuidarlo…

- No lo creo, Shura… - intervino el sueco jalándole el piercing a Ángelo.

- ¡Idiota, me duele! – se quejó el Cangrejo. - ¡Ay, ay, ay! – se sobó su ceja.

- Milo, déjame decirte que los tatuajes son vulgares y que mañana a primera hora te lo quitaré con ayuda del estropajo, mi perseverancia y tal vez unos injertos de piel… - habló Camus. El griego sólo pudo tragar saliva. – Por cierto, ¿han visto a Hyoga? No he sabido nada de él en todo el día… - se rascó la barbilla.

**De vuelta con Aioros…**

Aioros comenzaba a calentar cuando el Caballero de Plata se acercó a él.

- Vaya, vaya… - sonrió cínicamente Tremy. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El caballero cegatón del Santuario…

- ¿Disculpa? – el castaño lo volteó a ver. - ¿Me hablaste a mi? – preguntó amablemente.

- Cegatón y sordo… - se burló. – No deberías molestarte… esto ya está ganado.

- No entiendo… - sonrió, apenado. – Me debes estar confundiendo con alguien…

- Eres Aioros de Sagitario, ¿verdad?

- El mismo… - extendió su mano amistosamente. – Mucho gusto. – Tremy lo ignoró y rechazó su saludo.

- Tu hermano es la nena llamada Aioria, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Perdón? – el griego lo miró, furioso y apretó los puños. – No creo necesario el que insultes a mi hermano. Esto es conmigo. – Tremy se burló del arquero. Justo en ese momento, apareció Aioria gracias a la tele transportación de Mu.

- ¡Aioria! – exclamó contento el mayor. - ¿En dónde estabas? ¡Creí que no vendrías a apoyarme!

- ¡Jamás te abandonaría, Aioros! – sonrió. – Sólo fui a mi templo por esto. – le mostró su nuevo arco de caoba tallado a mano.

- ¿Q-q-qué? – lo miró confundido. - ¿Mi arco? – abrió sus enormes ojos. - ¿Cómo?

- Sí… lo armé de nuevo…

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con lágrimas en sus azules ojos.

- No. – se rascó la cabeza. – Sabes que no tengo talento para crear. – se sonrojó. – Fui a comprarlo al pueblo. Sé que amabas a tu arco y que este no se compara con el pero… - no pudo continuar, pues Aioros lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Es el mejor arco de todos… - susurró con una sonrisa. Soltó al menor y comenzó a saltar en su lugar como niño chiquito. - ¡Me muero por competir!

- No te olvides de tus lentes, hermano. – el Santo de Leo le dio sus gafas y éste se las puso a regañadientes. – Te ves muy bien…

- Aioria, tenemos que irnos. - interrumpió Mu. – Buena suerte, Aioros. – lo tomó del hombro. – Te estaremos apoyando desde las gradas.

- Gracias, Mu. Esto significa mucho para mí.

- ¡Ya deténganse, por favor! – se quejó Tremy. - ¡Tanta cursilería me empalaga! – Aioria lo miró con odio y se acercó amenazante.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? – amenazó con su puño pero el otro ni se inmutó.

- Me estorbas, "amigo". – lo empujó y se dirigió hacia Aioros. – Esto es entre el traidor y yo.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?! – Aioria estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero su hermano lo detuvo justo antes de hacerlo.

- No te preocupes, hermanito. – le dedicó una sonrisa. – Yo me encargaré de él. - el menor asintió no muy convencido y se retiró con Mu. Poco tiempo después, regresó Shion completamente arreglado junto con Dohko cargando una cámara.

- ¿Patriarca? ¿Antiguo Maestro? – lo miró dudoso. - ¿Qué hacen vestidos así?

- Veras, muchacho... – el ariano lo miró, serio. – Athena quiere que grabe esto para la prosperidad… - señaló a la diosa en su palco privado. La deidad también usaba gafas oscuras y mascaba disimuladamente un chicle. – Como soy el Patriarca, mi deber es obedecerla. – se arregló la corbata. - Dohko va a grabar. Así que cállate y vete para allá. – le señaló un punto. – Y por favor, actúa sorprendido cuando nos acerquemos. - el arquero obedeció. - Bueno, empecemos… - sonrió el ariano. - ¡Ay, qué nervios! – comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago, Shion? – preguntó Dohko, sosteniendo la cámara.

- Pues… grábame, supongo. – se encogió de hombros y tomó el micrófono.

- ¡Se me nubló el cielo, Shion! – se quejó mientras cargaba el pesado aparato. - ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Quítale la tapa, bestia! – dijo divertido.

- ¡Oh, sí, sí! – sonrió apenado. – Listo, ya está. ¡Acción! – hizo una señal con la mano.

- ¡Bienvenidos al primer día en las Olimpiadas del Santuario patrocinadas por la tienda de deportes "Galáctica" y el gimnasio "La Presea de Oro"! – saludó el ariano con su brazo extendido al cielo. – Durante los siguientes días, emprenderemos un viaje deportivo lleno de sudor y lágrimas, aquí, en la hermosa Grecia. La primera competencia ya pasó y no la grabamos… ¡Ops, qué vergüenza! – sonrió tímidamente y se talló la frente, la cámara tembló gracias a las risas del chino. – Pero no se preocupen, disfrutaremos de la premiación y ahora con ustedes, en breve, veremos la esperada competencia de tiro con arco. Antes, tenemos en exclusiva al reconocido, admirable, héroe, que no es ningún traidor, una inspiración para todos nosotros, un ejemplo a seguir, un hombre… - alzó su puño al cielo.

- Creo que ya entendieron, Shion… - susurró Dohko detrás de la cámara.

- Está bien… - dijo, sonrojado. - ¡Acompáñenos en esta maravillosa experiencia! – le hizo una señal al chino para que comenzara a correr detrás de él. - ¡En exclusiva tendremos al gran…! - el arquero aún seguía calentando cuando Shion se tropezó y cayó encima de él. - ¿Estás grabando, Dohko? – preguntó el lemuriano poniéndose de pie y quitándose el polvo de su ropa.

- No te preocupes, lo tengo bien centrado… - contestó, acercándole la cámara al suelo en donde se encontraba Aioros.

- ¡Pero Aioros, levántate! – se quejó el Patriarca. - ¡Dohko, enfócame, enfócame! ¡A mí! – se señaló, molesto. El arquero se puso de pie y saludó tímido a la cámara.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Dohko, después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Y bien qué? – Shion entrecerró sus ojos y arrugó sus peculiares lunares.

- B-b-bueno… la cámara está corriendo… ¿no deberías preguntarle algo al muchacho?

- ¡Bien, Aioros, pregúntame lo que quieras! – posó, orgulloso frente a la cámara.

- No, Shion… - sonrió, amistosamente. – Tú debes preguntarme a mi… - se sonrojó al ver que el chino no lo dejaba de enfocar con su lente.

- Tranquilo, Aioros. – comentó Dohko. – Tú has de cuenta que no estoy aquí y déjate llevar.

- ¿Y qué le preguntó, Dohko? – Shion hizo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que el muchacho nos diga cómo se siente? – sugirió el Antiguo Maestro.

- Creo que lo mejor será dejar que me digas cómo te sientes, Aioros, ¿no crees? – le sonrió. - ¡Qué brillante soy! – Dohko rodó los ojos. - ¡Bueno, Aioros, dime cómo te sientes que se nos acaba el rollo!

- B-b-b-bueno… nunca había concursado en algo así. – rió, nerviosamente. – Pero me siento emocionado… - el chino se acercó con la cámara a su rostro, invadiendo su espacio personal. – Yo… ¿es necesario que la cámara esté tan cerca?

- Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo… - contestó Shion, molesto. – Y si ganaras, ¿a quién le dedicarías el triunfo? – preguntó. El castaño se quedó pensativo.

- Pues primero que nada se lo dedicaría a mi hermanito Aioria. – sonrió con cariño. – También a mi mejor amigo Shura…

**Cinco minutos después…**

- … a Ángelo, cuando me ayudó a arreglar la puerta de mi templo… - contó con sus dedos. – A Olle que me enseñó a regar las plantas de mi jardín con amor. A los gemelos que me ayudaron a mover los muebles de mi templo… también a Camus que me auxilió con las goteras de mi baño junto con Milo. A Shaka que me regaló mi libro favorito de meditación… etc, etc.

- ¡Oh, qué interesante! – exclamó Shion. - ¡Muy bien! – aplaudió de repente. - ¡Te deseamos buena suerte, Aioros! – le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Ahora, querido público, iremos con Tremy! ¡Córrele, Dohko! – ambos caballeros se alejaron rumbo al Caballero de Plata. - ¡En exclusiva para Noticieros "El Santuario", Tremy de Sagitario! ¿Nos concederías unas palabras para nuestra audiencia? – le acercó el micrófono.

- Voy a ganar. – dijo, dándose media vuelta y alejándose del lugar.

- Bueno… - vio cómo se retiraba. – Eso fue todo querido púbico. Ahora, vamos a las competencias.

**Inicio de las competencias…**

- Como podrán notar, hay un lleno total en el coliseo. Se puede observar en las caras del público la impaciencia y la emoción. Este es el día perfecto para las competencias, me siento maravillado con semejante esplendor. Tanta gente humilde y llena de esperanza por… - entrecerró sus ojos. – Dohko, Dohko… - señaló un lugar en la multitud. – Enfoca, enfoca… ¡ese infeliz me debe dinero! ¡Grábalo, no quiero olvidar su rostro! – no pudo continuar porque en ese momento, Tatsumi tocó la campana que daría inicio a los Juegos. – Damas y caballeros, finalmente, lo que hemos estado esperando… ¡Inician las competencias!

Tremy y Aioros se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos y prepararon sus arcos. El silencio se apoderó del estadio cuando acomodaron los primeros blancos.

- Mis queridos televidentes… - habló Shion con su micrófono. - … recuerden el significado de los colores: el amarillo vale 10 y 9; el rojo 8 y 7; el azul 6 y 5; el negro es 4 y 3; y finalmente, el blanco 2 y 1. – explicó. – Las distancias hacia los blancos irán cambiando después de los primeros tres tiros. A un lado de la pantalla, podrán ver las fotos de los concursantes, cada una con su respectivo puntaje. Ahora, silencio en la tribuna. El primero en pasar será Tremy. – susurró.

El Santo de Plata se acercó a la línea de tiro y apuntó su primera flecha. Segundos después la soltó. Ésta se impactó en el blanco seguido de aplausos del público menos de los Caballeros Dorados.

- ¡Buuuuuuuu! ¡Apestas! – se oyeron los gritos y abucheos de Aioria y Milo.

- ¡Vaya, ha tirado en el 9! – gritó Shion, emocionado. - ¡Qué gran inicio! ¡Espero que Aioros lo haga mejor! ¡Quiero aclarar que no tengo preferencias! ¿o sí? Ignoren el último comentario… sigamos viendo. – miró hacía el campo de tiro. Aioros caminó nervioso a su respectivo lugar y se quitó el sudor de la frente.

- Mal momento para venir crudo… - susurró para sí mismo tomando su flecha y colocándola en el arco. – Salí horrible en la foto… - volteó a ver la pantalla gigante y vio su imagen que lo mostraba acomodándose los lentes y un flashazo, cortesía de Shion.

- ¡Vamos, hermano! – Aioros volteó a ver al menor que zangoloteaba un cartelito con su foto.

- ¡Tú puedes, arquerito! – apoyó Milo. – el castaño mayor agradeció el gesto y los saludó con una sonrisa. Respiró hondo y miró su objetivo. Segundos después, tiró su flecha.

- ¡Uhhhhhhh! – gritó el público, sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Shion, molesto. - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿En el 6?! ¡¿Aioros, qué carajos te pasa?! – se paró de su lugar al igual que los demás Caballeros de Oro.

- Tranquilo, Shion… recuerda que tienes que ser objetivo… - comentó Dohko con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Ése fue un tiro de mierda! – se quejó Ángelo en las gradas. - ¡Te está ganando un mediocre Caballero de Plata! – alzó los brazos en señal de molestia. Tremy lo miró, furioso. - ¡¿Y tú que me ves, marica?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! – se alzó las mangas y estuvo a punto de cruzar la barda de no haber sido por Kanon y Saga. - ¡Suéltenme!

- ¡Tranquilo, Ángelo! – lo intentó calmar Afrodita. – Es el primer tiro… te recuerdo que en esta competencia son quince tiros de cinco sets. – le explicó.

- ¡No sé de qué madres hablas! – escupió, siendo estrujado por los gemelos. - ¡Pero si se meten con uno de nosotros, se meten con todos!

- Ángelo, nadie nos ha hecho nada… - intervino Camus.

- ¡¿No vieron lo que yo?! ¡Nos miró cómo si fuera mejor que nosotros! ¡Pero ahorita le voy a dar su merecido! – se intentó liberar del agarre de los hermanos.

**De vuelta con Aioros…**

El castaño se pasó la mano por la frente, evidentemente decepcionado por su primer tiro.

- ¿Nervioso, arquerito? – se burló Tremy mientras sacaba otra flecha. – Deja que te enseñe cómo lo hace un verdadero maestro. – volvió a apuntar y dio nuevamente en el 9. El público aplaudió, extasiado.

- ¡Me quiero volver chango! – Shion se jaló sus cabellos, frustrado. - ¡Más te vale que metas un 10, Aioros! – lo amenazó con el puño desde su lugar. - ¡Tu permanencia en el Santuario está en disputa! – el arquero miró nervioso a sus compañeros que parecían apoyarlo a pesar de todo, incluso Ángelo estaba más calmado, pues era fuertemente sujetado por el toro.

El castaño se preparó para tirar una vez más y colocó tembloroso su flecha en el arco. La flecha dio ahora en el número 4. El silencio invadió a todo el estadio, sólo se oían las carcajadas de Tremy y de algunos Santos de Plata.

- ¡Bazofia, esto es una vil bazofia! ¡Aioros, límpiate los jodidos lentes! – todos los Caballeros voltearon sorprendidos hacia el siempre íntegro Shaka de Virgo. - ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! – miró al cielo. - ¡Buda, dame una señal!

- Muy bien, Aldebarán, sujétalo a él también… - sugirió Camus y el brasileño obedeció.

- ¡Brutalidad policiaca! – se quejó el rubio, intentando liberarse del toro.

- ¡Me lleva! – gritó Shion, molesto. - ¿Es que tengo que bajar yo para meter dieces? ¡Es suficiente, renuncio!

- Pero Shion… - habló Dohko aún grabando. – No nos pagan…

- ¡Con más razón!

**De vuelta con Aioros…**

- Debo de admitir que pensé que esta sería una mejor competencia… pero me equivoqué. – soltó Tremy.

- No molestes…

- Prepárate para morder el polvo… - sonrió, triunfal. Soltó la flecha y esta cayó en 8.

- ¡Ocho! ¡Ocho! – gritó Shion en el micrófono. - ¡Por el rayo de Zeus, Aioros, más te vale que tengas una buena puntuación!

- ¡Venga equipo, venga! – vociferó Dohko. Cuando Aioros tomó su posición ya no se veía muy animado. Al contrario, se veía que sólo tiraba por inercia. Apuntó y se tomó su tiempo para tirar. La flecha cayó en cinco. Todos se quedaron en silencio y los Caballeros Dorados negaron con la cabeza, frustrados. Del otro lado, los de Plata festejaban al futuro Campeón de tiro con arco.

- Al fin receso… - comentó Shion, tallándose la frente.

Aioros se encontraban bebiendo de su botella de agua, sentado y con una toalla en la frente. De repente, sintió las presencias de Shura y Aioria.

- ¿Hermano, qué sucede? – preguntó, preocupado y se agachó para estar a su nivel.

- Nada, Aioria. – evitó su mirada y continuó bebiendo.

- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! – cuestionó el español, acercándose. - ¡Algo de debe de pasar porque estás tirando de la mierda! ¡Cojones, tío! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- ¡Ya les dije que nada! ¡Y gracias por semejante apoyo! – se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Además, es mi problema si tiro mal!

- ¡Te equivocas, si uno pierde, todos lo hacemos! – contestó el peninsular. - ¡Ángelo está a punto de quedarse calvo por la desesperación!

- Aioros, tú puedes hacerlo… - habló el quinto guardián.

- Lo siento… - bajó la mirada. - … pero creo que perdí el toque, hermanito.

- Tú sabes que para mí siempre serás el mejor… - sonrió Aioria. – No me importa si pierdes o ganas pero al menos has el intento…

- Aioria tiene razón… - apoyó el español. – Yo estoy contigo pierdas o ganes y todos los demás también… incluso Ángelo, ya sabes lo expresivo que puede ser…

- No sé qué me pasa… - se tapó el rostro con sus manos. – Estoy muy nervioso.

- Ahora es el turno de que Tremy se ponga nervioso… - Shura colocó su mano en el hombro del griego. – Enséñale lo que es ser un verdadero arquero…

- Además, él no tiene un arco de caoba tallado a mano. – Aioria le sonrió. Su hermano le correspondió el gesto.

- Está bien… trataré. No los decepcionaré. – se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermano y a su mejor amigo. – Gracias por todo. Díganle a los demás que no se preocupen. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – y así, Shura y Aioria regresaron con el resto de los santos. Después de ese breve descanso, la competencia continuó.

- ¿Listo para seguir perdiendo? – preguntó Tremy. Esta vez, la distancia era más larga entre los arqueros y el blanco. Ahora estaban a unos 30 metros a lo lejos. El Santo de Plata lanzó su flecha…

- ¡Por todos los dioses, le dio en cinco! – gritó Shion. - ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! – oyó al chino carraspear. – Es decir, yo no apoyo a ninguno. - los Santos de Plata se golpearon la frente, molestos.

- ¡En su cara! – soltó Ángelo, contento. - ¡Vamos, Aioros!

- ¡Gracias, Buda, gracias! – sonrió Shaka.

- ¡Qué nervios! – dijo Kanon con su cerveza. - ¡Tengo la piel shinita! – comentó, arrastrando las palabras y algo mareado.

- ¡¿Sigues tomando, Kanon?! – lo regañó Saga. - ¡Dame eso! – le arrebató el vaso.

- ¡Aioros, Aioros, Aioros! – exclamaban los Caballeros de Oro y Bronce. El castaño mayor se acercó, fijó su objetivo y tomó un largo rato para tirar. Respiró hondo y soltó la flecha. Ésta se impactó increíblemente en el diez. Los dorados se levantaron extasiados y del otro lado, la diosa hacía lo mismo. Aioros alzó las manos, victorioso mientras Aioria zangoloteaba su cartel con orgullo.

- ¡¿Qué piensas ahora, idiota?! – Ángelo señaló a Tremy. - ¡Así se hace! – comenzó a aplaudir.

- ¡Aioros ha regresado! – gritó Mu, emocionado. Todo el estadio ovacionó al Santo Dorado de Sagitario. Tremy volvió a pasar y tiró un cinco. Aioros pasó y obtuvo un diez. La esperanza para los Dorados volvió cuando Aioros tiró los tres dieces seguidos. Ambos arqueros empezaron a reñir fuertemente en los tiros tanto que, para la última flecha del cuarto set, se encontraban empatados.

- ¡Querida audiencia, la tensión se siente en el aire! – narró Shion. – Hemos llegado al desenlace de este juego y estamos a punto de comenzar el quinto set. Después de una mala racha, parece ser que a Aioros de Sagitario la fortuna le vuelve a sonreír. Aunque, ahora se encuentran empatados. – se quitó el sudor de la frente.

Al término del quinto set, tanto Aioros como Tremy tenían la misma puntuación. En las gradas los Santos Dorados se mordían las uñas, nerviosos. Por lo tanto, Athena, decidió que no habría ningún empate por ello en la última ronda, el caballero que tirara su flecha en el centro o lo más cerca de el, sería el ganador.

- Recuerden, chicos… - Milo reunió a sus amigos en un círculo. –… si Aioros pierde lo abrazaremos y le diremos que lo hizo muy bien, lo apoyaremos y lo ayudaremos en su lenta transición de vuelta a la sociedad… pero si gana… - sonrió, abiertamente. - ... haremos fiesta…

- ¿Chupe? – preguntó Kanon, esperanzado.

- Así es, chupe, querido Kanon. – sonrió Milo.

- ¡Dioses! ¡Eres un ebrio en potencia, Kanon! – se quejó Saga.

- Si va a haber bebida…. – Mu se aclaró la garganta. - … que sea con moderación, ¿no creen, Camus, Shaka? – los miró, divertido y ambos aludidos desviaron la mirada, sonrojados.

- ¡Pues preparen las bebidas porque mi hermano ganará! – exclamó el castaño menor.

- ¡Miren todos, ya es hora del desempate! – exclamó Olle. Todos se sentaron nerviosos cuando vieron a Tremy tomar posición.

- Por favor, por favor… - Shion cruzó los dedos. – Que lo falle… que le dé a un espectador… a todos menos al diez…

- ¡Shion! – lo regañó Dohko. - ¡Qué actitud tan antideportiva! – siguió grabando. - ¡Que no le dé a nada y que Aioros gane por default!

- Tienes razón, Dohko… - volvió a mirar el juego. Tremy tiró y el público ovacionó al ver la flecha incrustarse en el centro del blanco. Justo en la cámara, lo cual indicaba un tiro perfecto. Los Santos de Plata ya comenzaban a festejar, ya tenían asegurada la victoria pues era casi imposible que Aioros mejorara el puntaje. El Caballero de Oro tomó posición y se preparó para lanzar su flecha.

- Fue un placer concursar contigo, perdedor… - se burló Tremy.

- ¡Vamos, Aioros! – aplaudió Saga desde las gradas.

- ¡Tú puedes, amigo! – gritaron al unísono Ángelo, Olle y Shura.

- ¡Quierooo chup-p-peeee! – exclamó Kanon.

- ¡Para nosotros ya eres un ganador! – lo apoyaron Mu y Aioria.

- ¡Eres el mejor, Aioros! – vociferaron Shaka, Mu y Aldebarán.

- ¡Tú ganarás! – exclamaron Milo y Camus.

En ese momento, Aioros completamente decidido, soltó la flecha…

- ¡No puedo mirar! – Shion se tapó los ojos con sus manos y Dohko cerró los suyos. La gente observó la flecha que parecía ir en cámara lenta.

- Diez… - Shion no lo creía. La flecha de Aioros había partido justo a la mitad a la de Tremy dando en el blanco. - ¡Esto es un empate! – saltó de su lugar al igual que los Caballeros de Oro. A tremy por poco le da el infarto cuando vio el resultado y se jaló los cabellos, furioso. – Damas y caballeros, esto sigue siendo un empate… - trató conservar la calma. - ¿Qué tendrá en mente Athena? ¿Estará de acuerdo con este resultado? ¡No se pierdan el próximo episodio de Las Olimpiadas del Santuario! ¡Hasta la vista! – se despidió de la cámara.

- Shion… esto es en vivo… - susurró el chino.

- ¡Oh, cierto! – sonrió apenado. – Veamos la reacción de Athena… - miró el estadio. – Esperen un momento… - frunció el ceño. - ¡Dohko, graba esto! ¡Mira, Tremy ha empujado a Aioros! ¡Lo está provocando! – en ese instante, al ver que Tremy molestaba al castaño, sin importarle nada ni nadie, Ángelo saltó la barda y corrió hacia el Santo de Plata y se le lanzó encima.

- ¡Ya tenía ganas de golpear a alguien! ¡Y tú te has ganado el boleto dorado, imbécil! – sin embargo, los de plata no se quedaron atrás y se acercaron a defender a su amigo. Cuando vieron que el italiano estaba en desventaja, todos los Caballeros Dorados acudieron a su rescate.

- ¿Q-q-quién quiere peleeear contra mí? – Kanon se tambaleó. – Si se meten con Ángelo, se meten conmigooouu. – tres guardianes de plata se acercaron al gemelo menor. - ¡Vamooos, cobardesss! – rompió una botella de quién sabe dónde mostrando los picos de ésta. - ¿A q-q-quién le corto la caraa? – amenazó sacudiendo la botella.

- ¡Se metieron con el ebrio equivocado! – intervino Saga golpeando a los tres hombres. - ¿Y tú, Kanon, de dónde diablos sacaste la botella?

- ¿Qué no leíste? – se volvió a tambalear. – De quién sabe dónde… - muy pronto, el estadio se vio lleno de Caballeros golpeándose entre sí.

- ¡Tranquilícense! – intentó calmarlos Shaka. - ¡Tengan más respeto para toda esta gente! – en ese momento, un Caballero de Plata le gritó:

- ¡Eres un marica! ¡Estás parado sin hacer nada! – el rubio lo miró, furioso mientras sentía cómo una vena en su frente se comenzaba a formar.

- ¡Con que fuiste tú! – Shaka se acercó, amenazante. Lo iba a golpear, cuando la voz de Athena resonó en todo el lugar.

- Caballeros… - habló la diosa con algo de resaca. – Me zumba demasiado la cabeza y sus gritos no me ayudan en nada… - se sobó su frente. – En primer lugar, sepárense y regresen a su lugar. ¡No me hagan enojar cuando estoy cruda! – la deidad se sonrojó de vergüenza al notar lo que había dicho. – Es decir, tengo migraña… - se acomodó los lentes oscuros. – En segundo, he decidido que habrá un desempate. El blanco será en movimiento… Aldebarán, si me haces el favor de lanzarlo. Aquí tengo dos discos.

- Por supuesto, mi señora. – contestó el brasileño.

- Lánzalo lo más alto que puedas… - ordenó Saori. – Tremy, tú serás el primero.

- Está bien… - tomó su arco y Aldebarán lanzó el disco lo más alto posible. Todos los espectadores miraron hacia arriba y notaron cómo Tremy fallaba horriblemente.

- ¡Ya lo tienes, Aioros! – gritó Shion. Los Santos y Saori voltearon hacia el lemuriano y éste se sonrojó, apenado. – Tú sigue grabando, Dohko.

- ¡Tú tampoco eres capaz, Aioros! – se quejó Tremy.

- Eso lo veremos… - sin más, el griego tomó su flecha y le indicó a Aldebarán que ya podía lanzar el platillo. El moreno lo hizo al igual que con Tremy. Aioros lanzó su flecha pero Tremy fue igual de rápido y disparó otra suya que desvió el dardo el castaño.

- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Ahora sí, idiota! – se quejó Ángelo. Sin embargo, Aioros reaccionó a una velocidad increíble y lanzó otra flecha antes de que el disco se perdiera en el cielo. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver cómo el blanco era traspasado por la flecha. Ante tal escena, el público se puso de pie y aplaudió al heleno.

- ¡Sabía que ganarías hermano! – Aioria corrió a abrazar al mayor.

- ¡Fieshtaaa en casa de Libraaaa! – cantó Kanon. Los Dorados se acercaron a felicitar a su compañero. Aldebarán lo cargó y todos corrieron alrededor de todo el coliseo mientras Athena aplaudía, emocionada.

- ¡Cómo podrán ver, esto es una fiesta! – habló Shion a la cámara. - ¡El mejor arquero del mundo: Aioros de Sagitario, defendiendo su título por primera vez, se los llevamos a ustedes hasta sus casas! – exclamó Shion. – Si está comiendo, buen provecho… se despide, su servidor, Shion de Aries y en la cámara el Antiguo Maestro, Dohko de Libra.

- ¿Era necesario lo de "Antiguo"? – preguntó, molesto.

- Luego lo modificaremos en el cuarto de edición.

- No tenemos cuarto de edición…

- ¡Después vemos cómo le hacemos, Dohko! ¡Ahora, vamos a tu casa a festejar! – aplaudió y vio con una sonrisa a todos los Santos Dorados gritando alegres ante el triunfo de Aioros.

- ¡Chupeeee! – se oyó a Kanon.

Continuará…

No se preocupen, si se preguntan en dónde quedó Hyoga y los demás Santos de Bronce lo averiguarán en el siguiente capi!

¡Nos leemos, bellos lectores!

No se olviden de dejar uno que otro review!

¡Los queremos!

Helena y Francis Hibiki


	14. El hombre más fuerte del mundo

**¡Hooolaaa!**

Antes que nada, una disculpa por el retraso xD pero estábamos en el Grito hahaha En fin, muchas gracias por seguir con nosotras! Nos encantaron todos sus comentarios y bueno, esperamos que este capi les guste ^^

**Guest:** Lo sabemos, Camus es un amor como padre xD y bueno, con respecto a Hyoga… lo diremos en el próximo capi hahaha ojala te guste este :D

**Shiryudm:** Sí, lo sabemos haha todos son unos borrachos! Hahaha esperamos que este capi te guste!

**CheshireOz:** Bienvenida al fic! :D y sí, cuando terminemos esat historia haremos chupe hahaha y todos ustedes estarán invitados hahaha ¡Gracias por tu review!

**kimiko Ivanov:** Nosotras también sufrimos con Aioros hahaha pero bueno, nada en esta vida es fácil y quisimos ponerle un poco de emoción hahahaha ¡Esperamos que te guste este capi!

**Yuri18 y Tsuki500:** Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad nos hacen muy felices tus comentarios! Ojala este capi te divierta!

**Angie-Chiba:** Nos alegra que te hayas divertido haha xD de verdad tus comentarios nos encantan y nos animan a seguir escribiendo! :O esperamos que te quedes hasta el final de esta historia :D ¡Mil gracias por seguir con nosotras, nena!

**Eros13:** Así es! Haha Aioros tenía que ganar! :O sólo queríamos ponerle algo de emoción. Esperamos que este capi te guste.

**Sumiko Nightray:** Bienvenida al fic! Muchas gracias por comentar! :D Qué bueno que te guste la personalidad de Ángelo, Camus y Kanon :D Ojala te guste este capi :D

**LittleMonsterStick:** Así es! Los caballeros están locos! Y creemos que en este capi lo demostraron hahaha gracias por comentar!

**Lise:** Sí, Camus no sabe poner nombres hahaha qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi y bueno, la verdad sí esperamos hacer un fic de Camus y Hyoga :D

**IrisdeFlecha:** Así es1 Kanon ebrio es lo mejor! Hahaha

**Ariel de Piscis:** Noooooo! Qué comentario! Hahaha de verdad nos encanta que hayas disfrutado del capi! :O esperamos que este te divierta hahaha mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia porque significa mucho para nosotras :D ¡Te queremos, Ariel!

**Rafa:** Lo sabemos, no tenemos perdón por el retraso! ¬¬ Como siempre tus comentarios nos encantan! :D mil gracias por seguir con nosotras, de verdad! :D y bueno, ojala y este capi te divierta mucho! Y sí, es normal, nostras hace poco vimos la saga de Hades y nos morimos de risa hahaha son las secuelas de leer este fic hahaha ¡Besos ya brazos!

**Scorpio-26:** haha lo siento, no sabemos nada de derecho ahha xD digamos que estaban demasiado ebrios como para darse cuenta de lo de la patria potestad de Hyoga haha xD gracias por comentar!

**Ameria Hinatan:** Mil gracias por tu review! Nos encantan que aún sigas con nosotras! De verdad que nos halagan mucho todos tus comentarios. Mira este es nuestro correo: jovitabon22 arroba Hotmail punto com si quieres agréganos y pues si podemos ayudarte en algo, lo haremos con mucho gusto. Esperamos no sonar presumidas ni nada pero de verdad nos halagas! :D gracias por seguir con nosotras!

**HyogaxShun:** Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capi :D esperamos que este sea igual de divertido :3

**Auristela Morgan:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi! De verdad mil gracias por seguir con nosotras! :D ojala y disfrutes de este capi y que te rias mucho :D ¡Besos y abrazos!

Enjoy!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Por Aioros! – Shura alzó su cajita de jugo con orgullo. - ¡El mejor arquero del mundo! – los demás santos lo imitaron y chocaron sus cajitas, pues Athena les había prohibido más bebidas alcohólicas.

- ¡¿En serio, Athena?! – se quejó Kanon. - ¿Jugo? Al menos nos hubieras dejado tomar del vino de Camus. - el francés frunció el ceño ante el comentario del griego.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – el galo entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba del popote de su cajita. – Jamás te dejaría probar uno de mis exquisitos vinos.

- Eres un maldito egoísta… - volvió a hablar el griego.

- Lo que pasa es que… - Camus hizo una mueca. - ¡Eres un alcohólico! – lo apuntó con su índice, acusadoramente.

- ¡¿Alcohólico yo?! – Kanon se señaló a sí mismo, molesto. - ¡Tonterías! – se carcajeó. - ¡Saga, defiéndeme! – enfocó su vista hacia su hermano. - ¿Saga? – miró cómo el mayor estaba demasiado concentrado en su juguito. - ¡Saga!

- Me encanta el jugo de durazno… - comentó. – Y sí, Kanon… eres un ebrio en potencia. – sonrió. – Camus tiene razón. ¡Ahora toma tu maldito jugo y cállate! – se levantó, furioso de su asiento.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – soltó Kanon. – Tal vez si tenga un problema con la bebida…

- ¡Lo tienes! – afirmaron los demás caballeros al unísono.

- ¡Bueno, ya no quiero oír más discusiones! – habló, finalmente la diosa. – Por hoy sólo beberemos jugo y comeremos. – sonrió. – Debemos agradecerle a Mu el que tenga tantos juguitos de sabores para Kiki.

- Sí… - Mu miró de reojo a Shion que disfrutaba su jugo de manzana. - … de Kiki, claro.

- ¡Pero maestro Mu! – Kiki se acercó al pelimorado y lo jaló del pantalón. - ¡Esos no son mis jugos, son de Shion…! - no pudo continuar, pues el Patriarca le saltó encima y le tapó la boca.

- ¡Ay, Kiki, no tiene nada de malo que te gusten los juguitos! – se rió, nerviosamente. - ¡No seas egoísta y comparte con los demás! – empujó suavemente al pequeño. - ¡Anda, vete a jugar por allá!

- Pero quiero enseñarle mis juguetes al señor Ángelo… - se quejó. - ¡Él prometió que jugaría conmigo! – se cruzó de brazos. Todos los caballeros voltearon, curiosos hacia el italiano.

- ¡Ya v-vete a jugar, mocoso! – titubeó Máscara. – Ya no hay respeto, caray. – tomó de su juguito de fresa y fingió demencia.

- ¡Bueno, ya! – dijo Aioria. - ¡A lo que venimos! – abrazó al castaño. – ¡Festejemos a mi hermano que a pesar de la cruda, pudo vencer a Tremy!

- ¡Sí! – apoyó Milo. - ¡Te admiro, Aioros! ¡Mira que al inicio empezaste a tirar de la mierda y creí que todo estaba perdido!

- ¡Te pasaste, Aioros! – interrumpió Shaka. - ¡Inclusive yo hubiera tirado mejor! ¡Es que nooooo! – negó con la cabeza.

- B-bueno yoo… – el arquero intentó defenderse. – Estaba muy nervioso… - se sobó la nuca.

- ¡Pretextos, Aioros! – exclamó Olle. - ¡Qué se me hace que actuaste todo para ponerle emoción al capítulo! ¡Eres un travieso! – tomó de su juguito.

- ¡Claro que no! – se quejó el arquero.

- Sé que somos dorados y que todo lo podemos pero… - Dohko entrecerró sus ojos. - … no hay que confiarse tanto, mis niños.

- ¡Basta ya! – Shion miró a todos con una seriedad increíble. - ¿Qué hay de mi? – sonrió, orgulloso. - ¿Nadie va a decir nada de mi debut en televisión y de lo maravillosamente guapo que me veía en traje? – todos se carcajearon y negaron suavemente con la cabeza. - ¡Les hablo en serio! – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡De seguro te veías muy apuesto, Shion! – aplaudió Saori. - ¡Muero de ganas por ver mi video! ¡Pero basta! – tomó los cubiertos y los miró a todos. - ¡Buun appetitu! – soltó, contenta. - ¿Lo dije bien, Ángelo?

- No. – negó el italiano con la cabeza, aguantándose la risa.

- ¡Ay, vas a tener que darme clases particulares! – la diosa le dio un golpecito con el codo. Los dorados miraron, sorprendidos, el intento de coqueteo de la deidad.

- No lo creo… - se metió un trozo de carne a la boca.

- ¡Es que hablas tan bonito! – alagó a Máscara y colocó su mejilla en su mano apoyada sobre la mesa. – Háblame más, ¿sí?

- ¿Podría dejar de coquetearme mientras como? – preguntó, molesto. Athena carraspeó todo sonrojada al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

- N-n-nadie te está coqueteando, Ángelo. – se defendió. – Sólo digo que… - le tomó un mechón de cabello al italiano, sorprendiéndolo. - … entre mis 88 caballeros… tú eres el más guapo. – habló con aire enamorado. - ¡Y hablas tan lindo! ¡Y esos músculos! – lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. - ¡Y qué piernas! ¡Ya quiero veerrrte en natación! – confesó, pícaramente.

- ¡Athena! – la regañó Camus. - ¡Estese quieta!

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – se quejó Kanon, golpeando la mesa. - ¿Qué no quería con Seiya?

- ¡Ay, Kanon! – carraspeó Saori. - ¡A ese Pegaso ingrato no lo he visto desde ayer en la fiesta! – contestó sin apartar la mirada del italiano. - ¿Hay alguna chica que ocupe tu corazón?

- No. – respondió, secamente. - ¿Podría quitarse de encima?

- ¿Q-q-qué? – lo miró, avergonzada. - ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – se hizo la loca. – A tus fuertes brazos…

- ¿Están seguros de que estos jugos no tenían alcohol? – le susurró el español a Shaka que sólo pudo reírse quedito.

- ¿Qué una diosa no puede estrujar y abrazar a sus caballeros? – intentó defenderse, sin soltar al cangrejo.

- ¡Athena, ya cálmese! – Tatsumi la tomó en brazos y la separó de Ángelo. – Discúlpenla… extraña a Seiya, eso es todo.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Tatsumi! – intentó soltarse del calvo. - ¡Seiya no se compara con Ángelo! ¡Seiya, Seiya, te extrañoooo! – se zangoloteó. - ¡Ángelo, ayúdame a olvidarlo! ¡Es una orden!

- Y por cosas así, todos seguimos solteros. – rió Dohko, haciendo que los demás caballeros asintieran.

- Eso es algo triste… si lo pensamos bien… - habló Olle, melancólico.

- ¡No se depriman, chicos! – exclamó Aioros, abrazando a Shura y a su hermano. - ¡Nos tenemos el uno al otro! – los santos voltearon a verlo con cara de Are you fucking kidding me?

- ¿En serio, Aioros? – preguntó Kanon. – Tengo necesidades… que estoy seguro ustedes no pueden cubrir. – entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

- Moriré viejo y senil… - exageró Milo, recargándose con pesar sobre la mesa. – O peor aún… - hizo una pose dramática. - … Virgen… - hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación hasta que oyó la sonora carcajada proveniente del galo.

- ¿Virgen? ¿De verdad? – Camus se secó una lágrima de su ojo. – Tú te acuestas con cualquier cosa que se mueva… literalmente hablando…

- ¡Claro que no! – se intentó defender el escorpión pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de un guardia que entraba, presuroso, a la habitación. Todos en el lugar se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a atacar.

- ¡Señorita Athena! ¡Señorita Athena! – exclamó, alarmado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alexander? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? – preguntó, intrigada.

- ¡La poli, Athena! – se arrodilló. - ¡Nos cachó la poli! – los santos los miraron, extrañados, mientras Athena carraspeaba y le susurraba algo al oído.

- Me dijiste que esas joyas ya estaban pagadas…

- ¡No es eso, Athena!

- ¿Qué sucede, mi señora? – se acercó el lemuriano mayor.

- No te preocupes, Shion. – le sonrió y tomó a Alexander del hombro. – Tengo todo bajo control. Mu, hazme el favor de tele transportarnos a la entrada del Santuario.

- Como usted diga, Athena. – obedeció el ariano. Rápidamente, todos se vieron en la entrada de Aries, abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos, ante la exagerada cantidad de policías que había frente a ellos, apuntándolos con las pistolas.

- ¡Las manos en alto! – gritó uno de ellos por el altavoz. - ¡Dónde pueda verlas! – todos los Santos de Athena, incluyéndola, obedecieron.

- Oficiales, creo que aquí hay un mal entendido… - intentó tranquilizarlos Saori.

- ¡N-n-no se m-mueva! – los siguió apuntando.

- ¡¿Quién se creen todos ustedes para tratarnos así?! – se quejó Olle, acercándose, amenazante, hacia el policía. - ¡¿Tienen la menor idea de quiénes somos?!

- ¡Coincide con el del retrato! – gritó un policía desde la patrulla. - ¡Espósenlo!

- ¡¿Q-q-qué?! – titubeó. - ¡No, no, no! ¡Me lastimas, animal! – se quejaba mientras era esposado por un agente. - ¡Suéltenme! – lo encaminaron hacia la patrulla.

- Aquí hay un mal entendido, señores. – comentó Aldebarán al lado de Shura. – Estoy seguro de que si lo hablamos, encontraremos una solución. – intentó calmarlos.

- ¡Él es el que destruyó la jefatura anoche! – comentó un policía, vendado. - ¡Y esos dos también! – señaló a Milo y a Shura. - ¡Arréstenlos! – un grupo de policías se acercó a los dos santos y los esposaron.

- ¡Me confunde, señor! – se quejó Milo. - ¡Iré con derechos humanos!

- ¡No me leyeron mis derechos! – gritó Shura, mientras lo obligaban a meterse a la patrulla. - ¡Tengo derechos! ¡Lo niego todo! ¡Exijo un abogado!

- ¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?! – escupió, furioso, el italiano abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros.

- Tranquilo, Ángelo. – el galo lo tomó del hombro. – Deben aprender a lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones… aunque me pregunto que habrán hecho para que viniera la policía hasta acá. – se rascó la barbilla.

- Qué estúpidos… - negó con la cabeza. – En fin, es su problema…

- ¿Ya están todos? – preguntó un agente, peinándose el mostacho.

- Sólo tenemos a cinco, mi coronel. – respondió su compañero. – Contando al que ya habíamos atrapado. – miró un papel en su mano. – Aquí en el informe dice que son 6. Nos falta el más peligroso…

- Un momento… - el capitán entrecerró los ojos. – A ver, pásame el dibujo… - el oficial examinó el retrató y observó al italiano. – No puede ser… es él… ¡El pirómano de anoche! – señaló al Santo de Cáncer que encendía un cigarrillo. - ¡Arréstenlo! – ordenó. - ¡Se escapa!

- ¿Qué? – soltó Máscara, molesto, al ver a un grupo de veinte policías, rodearlo. - ¿Qué carajos hacen?

- Baje el cigarro, criminal… - un policía lo apuntó con una escopeta. – No avance más… - comenzó a temblar ante la sonrisa maliciosa del italiano.

- ¿O qué me vas a hacer? – se carcajeó, cínicamente.

- ¡Ángelo, no pongas resistencia! – sugirió Dohko.

- ¡Les conseguiremos al mejor abogado! – habló Saga.

- ¡Camus se encargará de estudiar el caso! – apoyó Kanon. - ¡No pierdan la calma!

- ¡¿Perder la calma?! – gruñó Máscara. - ¡Le partiré la cara a todos estos estúpidos!

- ¡Disparen! – gritó el jefe. Rápidamente, todos comenzaron a dispararle al Caballero de Cáncer en vano, pues éste, detuvo las balas, sin problema alguno. - ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Es un monstruo!

- ¡A ver, a ver! – Shion habló. - ¡Aquí debe de haber un error…! – no pudo continuar, pues los policías le saltaron encima a Ángelo pero como ponía demasiada fuerza, lo tuvieron que sedar.

- ¡Muéstreme la orden! ¡Necesitan una orden! – exigió Camus. - ¿Qué clase de sistema manejan?

- ¡No se los pueden llevar así cómo así! – intervino Aioria.

- ¡Aquí está su orden! – el capitán le entregó la susodicha y Camus comenzó a leer.

- ¡¿Qué dice?! – preguntaron Mu, Shaka y Aioros al mismo tiempo.

- Aquí dice que los cargos son: daño a la propiedad privada y alteración del orden público. – el galo se limpió el sudor de la frente. – Si me permiten, tengo toda una Constitución que estudiar. – se dio media vuelta. – Necesito prepararme para el juicio. Hasta luego.

- ¡Yo tengo un libro de Derecho! – Saga corrió a su lado. – Seré tu asistente…

- ¡Espérenme! – los alcanzó Kanon. - ¡Nosotros podemos ayudarlos! – los demás caballeros vieron cómo se alejaban sus amigos en las patrullas.

- ¡Camus! – gritó Milo con su rostro en el cristal. - ¡No me dejes! ¡Camus! – comenzó a llorar. - ¡Soy inocente!

- ¡Exijo que me digan los cargos! – demandó Shura, esposado. - ¡No tienen nada contra mí!

- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Ángelo?! – Olle vio con horror al italiano, acostado e inconsciente. - ¡Animales! ¡Brutos! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Los mataré!

- Amenaza contra un agente… se lo diremos al juez. – sonrió un policía al volante. – La lista crece… criminales… me dan asco…

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – gritó Aldebarán. - ¡Debe ser un error! – y así, todas las patrullas se dirigieron a la jefatura de Rodorio. Cuando llegaron a su destino, fueron divididos en dos grupos.

- Tú llévate a estos tres. Al inconsciente y al grandote los encerraré en la celda de enfrente. – los caballeros fueron encarcelados en sus respectivas celdas para después ser abandonados por los policías.

**Celda 1**

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – se quejaba el escorpión, aferrado a los barrotes. Miró a su compañero de celda que tocaba una armónica. - ¡¿Cómo puedes estar sin hacer nada, Shura?!

- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Cortar los barrotes?! – exclamó con sarcasmo.

- ¡Seria un buen inicio!

- No puedo hacer eso… sabes que Athena nos prohibió usar nuestras "habilidades" con la gente… - soltó un suspiro. – Además, esos barrotes están reforzados… ¡y qué pereza, en serio!

- ¡¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?! – habló Olle. - ¡Ángelo, despierta! – le gritaba a su amigo que se encontraba en la celda de enfrente. - ¡No sobreviviré en prisión! ¡Limpiarán el piso conmigo! ¡Qué alguien me diga qué hicimos!

- Al parecer algo muy malo… - contestó una voz en la penumbra que conocían muy bien.

- ¡¿Orfeo?! – exclamaron al unísono.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se acercó el español. – No te veíamos desde que… bueno… desde que Milo te sacó del escenario…

- Pero si estuve en la fiesta en el Templo de Aries… - respondió, sentando, en el suelo, completamente despeinado.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Olle lo miró, intrigado.

- ¿Qué hice? – entrecerró sus ojos. - ¡Qué hicimos!

- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó Milo.

- Hay alguien que contestará todas sus dudas… - torció la boca. – Ahí, en la celda de enfrente… en donde se encuentra Ángelo… - señaló el lugar.

**Celda 2**

- A ver, grandote, pásame mi botella de agua… - pidió la señorita mientras le daba pequeños golpes al Santo de Cáncer para que despertara.

- ¿Señorita Roxane? – preguntó Olle desde la otra celda.

- ¡Olle! – saludó, alegre. – Qué fiesta anoche, ¿eh?

- ¿Q-q-qué hace aquí? – indagó, tomado de los barrotes.

- ¿Y esa cosa qué es? – Milo entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Milo! – lo regañó el sueco.

- ¿No me vas a saludar, Shura? – Roxane lo miró, coquetamente.

- Hola… - susurró y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

- Señorita Roxane… - habló Olle. – Se lo digo en un suave susurro… explíqueme qué pasó… - le rogó. En ese momento, Ángelo abrió los ojos con pesadez y se incorporó con ayuda de Roxane.

- A ver, guapo… con cuidado… - lo tomó del hombro. – No te pongas celoso, Shura… - habló al notar la mirada perpleja del español. – Aunque con este semental… deberías estarlo… - el italiano se quejó y se sobó la cabeza.

- ¿Q-q-qué paso? – se tambaleó. - ¿Olle? – lo miró, confuso. – Te destrozaron la… cara… - le picoteó la mejilla a Roxane. - ¡Dioses! ¡Cómo me habrán dejado a mí! – colocó las manos en su rostro.

- Tranquilo… soy Roxane… tu amiga. – le guiñó el ojo. - ¿No me recuerdas?

- No. – contestó. – Ahora, suéltame… ¡porque si no yo…!

- ¡Ángelo, estás vivo! – exclamó Milo desde la otra celda. - ¿Aldebarán, tú cómo estás?

- No te preocupes, Milo. – sonrió el toro. – Estoy bien. ¡Pero qué alguien nos diga qué sucedió!

- ¡Cállense, malandrines! – gritó a lo lejos el guardia en turno que caminaba por el pasillo, golpeando los barrotes con la macana.

- ¡Soy inocente! – se oyeron los gritos de los reos.

- ¡Yo también!

- ¡¿Y mis quinientos euros qué?!

- ¡Soy el hijo del papá!

- ¡Yo pertenezco aquí!

- ¡Ella se cayó sola! – siguieron oyéndolos hasta que por fin, el guardia pasó junto a ellos.

- Miren qué tenemos aquí… - sonrió, satisfecho.

- ¡Díganos de qué se nos acusa! – exigió el Caballero de Piscis.

- Se le acusa de: Hurto de vehículos motorizados, incendio intencional, conducir en estado de ebriedad, conducta contraria al orden público, ebriedad en público, vandalismo. – explicó. - ¡Y la lista crece!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó, horrorizado el español. - ¡¿Cuándo demonios pasó eso?!

- ¡Esto es un error! ¡Debe estar confundido! – intentó aclarar Milo. - ¡Ni siquiera tenemos licencia!

- ¡Deben liberarnos! – se quejó el brasileño. - ¡Mañana tengo que competir!

- ¡Díganselo al juez! – se burló el guardia. - ¡Tomen esto, para que se acuerden! – les aventó el periódico y se fue del lugar, golpeando nuevamente los barrotes. Shura tomó el diario y vio la primera plana.

- ¡Con un demonio! – exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Coño!

- ¡Dame eso! – Olle le arrebató el periódico y lo leyó. - ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho!

- ¿De verdad ya no se acuerdan de nada? – preguntó Roxane en la otra celda, aguantándose la risa.

- ¡No, idiota! – Ángelo la tomó de la blusa. - ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar todo!

- ¡Está bien, guapo! – sonrió. – Anoche, estaba viendo la película de _Milk,_ que por cierto, me rompió el corazón, pero siguiendo con mi relato… - el italiano la liberó del agarre. - … el punto es que, eran como las cuatro y media de la madrugada, en ese momento decidí cerrar la ventana de mi casa porque estaba haciendo un frio del demonio y mi camisón no me tapaba mucho. Cuando me asomé, de la nada, aparecieron ustedes junto con un hombre de cabellos verdes y con lunares en su frente. Se me hizo conocido pero no quiero divagar en eso. En fin, el chiste es que ese hombre desapareció y los vi entrar al salón de perforaciones y tatuajes de mi amigo, Eulalio. Iban demasiado borrachos, así que decidí cerciorarme de que no les pasara nada…

**Noche anterior…**

**Dentro de la sala de perforaciones**

- ¿Tienee dib-bujoosh de esc-corpiones? – preguntó un ebrio Milo.

- Claro, mi don… - sonrió Eulalio. – Aquí está el catalogo.

- Mireen eshtoo… - hojeó el catalogo. – M-me gushtariaa hacerme un eshcorpión egipcio q-que represhente mi g-grandeza… - alzó sus brazos al cielo.

- Shoo q-quiero que m-me tatúee a Madree N-naturaleshaaa… - Olle sacó una foto de su bolsillo. – Eraa mi n-nenaa y tú la matashteee. – hipó y señaló a Shura.

- Yoo q-quieroo un arete a-aquí… - Shura se señaló su oreja. – ¿Q-qué será más barat-to, una exp-pansión, un p-piercing en la orej-jaa o en omb-bligo? – se tambaleó.

- En la oreja y en la ceja, compañero. – contestó, amablemente.

- ¡P-perfectoou! – exclamó Ángelo. – Insértem-me uno aq-quí… - señaló su ceja. - ¡Pero rápidooo, no tengo t-tiempoo!

- A m-mi me gushtaría un arete en la nariz… - sonrió Aldebarán. – Ashí como en los toroos y en las v-vacas…

- ¡Q-quiero eshte escorp-pión!

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Esto no tomará mucho! – aplaudió Eulalio. – El de la ceja y el arete, vengan acá… - ambos obedecieron e intentando no caerse, tomaron lugar en donde se les indicó. – Empecemos… - se acercó a Ángelo. – Dolerá un poco, amigo. – le advirtió mientras le acercaba unas extrañas pinzas.

- ¡T-tonteriash! – dijo, divertido. - ¡A mí no m-me duele naaaaaaadaaa! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – se quejó de dolor. Shura y los demás comenzaron a reírse al ver cómo la ceja de Ángelo comenzaba a sangrar sin control.

- ¡Q-qué llorón eresh! – se burló Aldebarán, con aliento alcohólico.

- ¿Cómo quieres tu pieza, amigo? – preguntó, mientras paraba la pequeña hemorragia.

- ¡Ah, c-caray! – Ángelo se rió, tontamente. - ¡P-pues el que sheaa, menosh roosa! ¡Tú escoge amigoou!

- Está bien…

- ¡¿Yaa meritoou?! – se quejó Shura. - ¡Q-quieroo mi arete! – exclamó, moviéndose en el asiento, desesperado.

- Tranquilo, compañero…

- ¡Mientrashh me quitarée la c-camishaaa! – gritó Milo. - ¡Y losh pantaloneesh! – comenzó a quitarse el cinturón y zangolotearlo en el aire.

- ¡No, no, amigo! – habló, alarmado. - ¡Sólo la camisa!

- ¡Uhhh, mushaa ropaaa! – aplaudió Olle, bailando sin música. Eulalio se reía ante semejantes tonterías y llamó a Shura para continuar con las perforaciones.

- ¿Entonces ya te decidiste, amigo? – le sonrió al español. - ¿En la oreja o en la ceja?

- ¡En la orej-ja! – contestó con hipo. - ¡A las mujeres lesh gustaa ahí! ¡Y sho estoy solitoo!

- ¡Vamosh a un table dance! – gritó Ángelo con su nueva perforación. Eulalio comenzó a perforarle la oreja a Shura y éste comenzó a gritar y a llorar.

- ¡Madreee Santaaaa! – bramó de dolor. - ¡Con cuidadoo, hijo de…!

- ¡Chicoooos! – interrumpió una melodiosa voz. Todos voltearon a ver a Roxane que entraba al negocio con una radiante sonrisa. - ¡Eulalio! – saludó.

- ¡Roxane, amiga mía! ¡Espérame tantito que tengo que hacer un tatuaje de escorpión! – decía mientras Milo se acomodaba boca abajo sobre una mesa. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó, comenzando a dibujar la imagen en la espalda del griego.

- ¡Olle, Shura! – se acercó, alegre. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – los abrazó, amistosamente.

- ¡Roxane! – gritaron al mismo tiempo. - ¡Q-qué gushtoo!

- ¿No me van a presentar a sus amigos? – miró, coquetamente a Ángelo y a Aldebarán.

- ¡Shi, shi! – contestó Shura, acercándola hacia los dos dorados. – Miraa, él esh mi amigoou Máscara de… - se tambaleó. - … Muerte… por razonesh ajenas a mí… - se rió al igual que los otros. - … no te p-puedo decir shu nomb-bre, ¿V-verdad, Ángelo?

- _Ciao nuova amica, piacere di conoscerti._ – saludó con su sexy acento y casi cayéndose al suelo.

- ¡Uhy, me encantan los italianos! – miró al toro. - ¿Y tú grandote, cómo te llamas?

- ¡Aldebarán! – gritó, alegre. - ¡Para los amigoos Alde, Barán o Aldebarán! – se carcajeó. - ¡Cómo quierash!

- ¡Es un placer, guapos!

- ¡Y yo shoy Milo! – vociferó el griego desde la mesa de tatuajes. - ¡El másh guapo por shi no la habías notadooo!

- ¡Encantada, Milo! – se acercó y le dio un apretón de manos. – Eulalio, ¿qué crees? – su amigo alzó la mirada y le indicó que continuara con su relato. - ¡Chicos, ustedes también tienen que oírlo! – los demás santos, ebrios, se acercaron a Roxane. - ¡Es muy gracioso, de hecho! Estaba viendo una película y una loca idea pasó por mi mente… y me dije: ¿por qué no hacer una manifestación gay? ¡Así que llamé a mis contactos y todas mis amigas vendrán en unos minutos!

- ¡Nada como empezar la semana con una manifestación gay! – apoyó Eulalio. – Sabes que a pesar de que no soy gay, yo te apoyo en todo. – continuó tatuando a Milo.

- ¡Eres un amor, Euli! – aplaudió, contenta. – Pero hay un problemita… nosotras somos muy débiles y si llegasen a utilizar la violencia… ¿cómo nos defenderíamos? – hizo una pose de mártir.

- ¡Roxanitaaaa! – Shura se acercó y la tomó por el hombro. – Noshotroos te ayudaremoous… - se quitó la camisa. – Sólo miraa eshtoo. – modeló su perfecto lavadero. – Somosh muy poderosos… nadie she meterá con nosotros…

- Shi… - apoyó Ángelo. – Seremoos su seguridad… ¿v-verdad?

- ¡Shi! Apeshar de q-que no somos gays… las ayudaremoous… - se escuchó a Olle que seguía bailando.

- ¿Y c-cuándo empezamosh la manifestación? – todos voltearon a ver a Aldebarán.

- Pues… - habló Roxane pero no pudo continuar pues se oyeron unos golpecitos en la ventana. Los santos giraron el rostro.

- ¡Roxaneeee! – habló una chica con un bigote. - ¡Ya estamos listas! – cantó.

- Contraseña, guapa. – Roxane entrecerró los ojos. – Es por seguridad, ya saben, luego cualquier loca piensa que se puede unir al clan…

- ¡El arcoíris es mi religión!

- ¡Son ellas, chicos! – les gritó a sus nuevos amigos. - ¡Vamos! – los cinco caballeros se acercaron a la salida pero Eulalio los detuvo.

- ¡Esperen, no me han pagado! – se quejó.

- ¡Válgame! – Shura buscó en sus bolsillos sin éxito. - ¡Ay, Eulalio, te la d-debo!

- ¡Al menos déjenme algo cómo garantía! – sonrió.

- ¡Yo t-traigo mi casco de oro! – vociferó Aldebarán. - ¡Toma! ¡Quédate con el cambiou! – Eulalio obedeció y se colocó el casco de oro. - ¡Aioshh! – los cinco caballeros salieron con Roxane y se encontraron con la gran manifestación llena de colorido y una gran variedad de travestis.

- ¡Chicas! – Roxane alzó la voz. - ¡Recibieron mi mensaje!

- ¡Sí! – corearon.

- ¡¿Están listas para hacer temblar a Rodorio?! – preguntó Roxane.

- ¡Abajo la opresión! – habló un travesti. - ¡Queremos igualdad!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Shé que están enojadosh! – gritó Olle. Todos lo voltearon a ver. - ¡Yo estoy enojadooo! – alzó sus brazos. - ¡Nosotrosh les traeremos esperanzaa!

- ¡¿Y esos quiénes son?! – un gay preguntó, señalando a los Santos de Athena.

- ¡Ellos son nuestro pase a la gloria! – respondió Roxane. - ¡Ellos nos defenderán contra la opresión! ¡Son nuestra seguridad!

- ¡Yeeei! – gritaron al unísono y aplaudiendo.

- ¡Una cosa más! – interrumpió Roxane. - ¡No son gays, así que no se emocionen!

- ¡Aaaaw! – se quejaron.

- ¡Ahora, iniciemos! – los Caballeros pasaron hasta enfrente y dirigieron la manifestación junto con Roxane. Ésta tomó un portavoz y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Rodorio.

- ¡Derechos a mis amigaash! – Milo agitaba una bandera con un arcoíris.

- ¡El pueblo, unido, jamásh será vencidooou! – cantaba Ángelo y era coreado por la multitud atrás de él.

- ¡Voto por voto! ¡Casilla por casilla! – Aldebarán bailaba, emocionado.

- ¡Eshtas no son elecciones, tío! – saltaba Shura, riéndose y usando una playera que decía "orgullo gay".

- ¡Q-qué chistosha camisa! – Olle se acercó con una pancarta. - ¿D-dónde la conseguiste?

- ¡Yo qué sé! – se carcajeó el español.

- ¡Oigan, miren! – señaló Milo aún agitando la bandera. - ¡Esh Orfeoo! ¡Yujuu, Orfeooo! – sacudió su mano libre. - ¡Ven para acá! – lo invitó.

- ¿Q-qué están haciendo? – preguntó, ebrio. - ¡Con q-que por fin decidieron salir de closet!

- ¡Tonteeriash! – se defendió Ángelo. - ¡Yo no shoy gay! – negó con la cabeza. - ¡Vamosh a ayudarlos! ¡Esh una shimple manifestación! ¡Nada p-podría salir mal! – en ese momento, se escuchó una discusión en la parte de atrás.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Le van a pegar a Roxane! – gritó una chica. - ¡Seguridad!

- ¡Nosh llaman, Orfeo! – Milo lo jaló del brazo. - ¡Córrele, ya eresh parte de la p-policia doradaaa! – los seis caballeros acudieron al rescate de su amiga Roxane, al llegar afuera del bar, se encontraron a muchos hombres molestando a los gays. Entre la multitud estaba Roxane, amenazando a uno con una botella rota.

- ¡Maricón! – escucharon los gritos entre la multitud de hombres, furiosos.

- ¡El término es gay, perra! – se defendió Roxane. - ¡Y yo soy travesti! ¡Con orgullo! - lo amenazó con la botella.

- ¡Uhy, qué miedo! – se burló el tipo, empujando a Roxane. - ¡Lárgate de aquí, fenómeno! – estuvo a punto de golpearlo con el puño, cuando de la nada, un látigo lo sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca. - ¿Q-qué demonios?

- ¡Déjalo, en paz! – decía Olle, ebrio, mientras sujetaba el látigo del otro extremo. - ¡Ushando mi c-cuerda de la culpa, forzaré al m-monstruo a admitir sus erroresh!

- ¡Suéltame, idiota! – se quejó el hombre.

- ¿No te shientes mal por lo que hash hecho? – preguntó el Caballero de Piscis. Todos lo miraron extrañados. - ¡Hazle casho a esos sentimientos y ríndete! ¡En el nomb-bre de Athenaaa! – apretó la correa.

- ¡Ya golpealooooo! – exigió Ángelo. Los compañeros de aquel hombre se acercaron a defenderlo y atacaron a Olle. - ¡Oigan ushtedes, métanse con alguien de su tamaño! – rápidamente, la pelea se volvió más violenta. Los Santos de Oro se vieron envueltos en una riña afuera del bar. Volaban botellas, mesas y sillas por todos lados.

- ¡Toma esto, imbéshil! – Milo le azotó una botella en la cabeza a un hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. Aldebarán le rompió una silla a otro, Ángelo cayó junto con el cuerpo de un chico sobre la mesa, destruyéndola, Roxane ayudaba a Orfeo y a Shura que eran estrangulados por dos gigantes hombres. El dueño del bar, al ver semejante alboroto, llamó a la policía. Muy pronto, las sirenas comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos.

- ¡Ahí viene la poli! – gritó Roxane. - ¡Huyan, chicas! – todos los gays se fueron, despavoridos al igual que los clientes del bar.

- ¡¿Ahora qué hashemos?! – preguntó Orfeo, mareado.

- ¡No nosh dará tiempo de huir! – se rió Aldebarán. - ¡Nosh meterán al bote! – se comenzó a carcajear al ver las luces de la patrulla, acercarse.

- ¡¿A d-dónde vas, Ángelo?! – indagó el sueco al ver cómo su amigo entraba al bar. Unos minutos después, el cangrejo salió con un enorme tarro de cerveza, el cual dejo en la entrada, regándose. - ¡¿Q-qué hashes?!

- ¡Shi no hay evidencia, no hay crimen! – contestó el ebrio Ángelo, sacando su encendedor. Todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¡Cuidadoou! – exclamó, al momento en que aventaba su encendedor al bar, incendiándolo.

- ¡¿Ángelooo, estásh idiota?! – lo regañó Shura. - ¡Ahora nosh acusarán de quemar un bar!

- Mmmm. – se tambaleó. – No hab-bía pensado en eshoo. – se rascó el puente de la nariz.

- ¡Ahí vienen! – señaló Milo a lo lejos. - ¡¿Q-qué hashemos?! – el español, alarmado, comenzó a ver a todos los lados, hasta que por fin halló su salvación.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó. - ¡Síganme! – pronto los Caballeros se acercaron a una camioneta abandonada. - ¡Nosh subiremosh a esta camioneta y lueg-go la devolveremosh!

- ¡Olvídenlo! – se quejó el italiano. - ¡Nosh iremosh en este Ferrari Enzo! – se aproximó al magnífico automóvil y le besó el cofre. - ¡Q-qué preciosidad! – sus compañeros se acercaron, asombrados al ver semejante coche.

- ¡Perfectoou! – aplaudió Milo. - ¿P-pero cómo entraremoous si no tenemos llaves? ¡La p-policía viene pishándonos los talones!

- ¡Q-qué suerte, el d-dueño dejó lash llavesh dentrooou! – gritó Aldebarán.

- Éshto me duele másh a mí que a ti… - susurró Ángelo, rompiendo el cristal con su codo. Rápidamente, todos entraron al coche.

- ¡Yo m-manejo! – Shura se colocó en el asiento del piloto. – Tú estásh muy eb-brio, Ángelo. ¡Apúrate, Orfeo! – vio cómo el Santo de Plata se acercaba con una caja llena de latas de cerveza.

- P-para el c-caminooou… - sonrió. Sin más, Shura arrancó a toda velocidad, seguido por cuatro patrullas. – ¡Pon algo de mushicaaa! – exigió Orfeo en la parte de atrás del Ferrari. Shura obedeció y prendió el estéreo. En ese momento sonó la canción de _Live to rise_ de Soundgarden.

- ¡Eshto es geniaaal! – vociferó Milo, tomando de su cerveza. Ángelo comenzó a tocar como si tuviera una guitarra.

- _Like the sun we will live to rise!_ – cantaron todos al coro.

- ¡Qué escandalosas son las sirenas! – se quejó Roxane, apretada en la parte de atrás con Aldebarán, Orfeo y Olle. - ¡Súbele más, Shura! ¡Y acelérale que nos alcanzan! – rió.

- ¡Shi nos vieraa Athenaa! – habló el toro dorado, provocando las carcajadas de los demás.

- _Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again!_ – gritaba Shura, acelerando. – Sólo esh un desliz, chicos. – se carcajeó. – No t-tiene porqué enterarshee…

- ¡Nosh alcanzaan! – vociferó Olle en la parte de atrás. Shura obedeció y aceleró más. Sin embargo, una anciana iba cruzando en la calle.

- ¡Cuidado, Shuraaaa! – advirtió Milo con la cerveza en la mano.

- ¡Caraajooooo! – Shura giró el volante en un intento de esquivar a la viejita, para después estamparse contra el poste.

- ¡Delincuentes, malandrines! – zangoloteó su bastón por los aires. - ¡Arderán en el infierno!

- ¡Ya he eshtado ahí! – se quejó Ángelo, asomándose por la ventana con algo de sangre en el rostro. - ¡La v-veré muy p-pronto! – comenzó a pelear verbalmente con la anciana. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando las cuatro patrullas arribaron al lugar y los rodearon…

**Fin del relato…**

- Y entonces salimos con ayuda de la policía del Ferrari destrozado y… - Roxane no pudo terminar su relato pues el guardia se acercó, golpeando los barrotes de la celda.

- Tienen visitas… - habló el hombre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron Camus y Saga vestidos de traje.

- ¡Camuuuus! – exclamó Milo, contento, asomando su cara por los barrotes. - ¡No tienes idea de cuánto los he extrañado a todos!

- ¡Cállate, Milo! – lo miró, molesto. – No puedo creer lo que han hecho… miren que hacerme aprender la Constitución en menos de seis horas… - no ocultaba su enojo al hablar. - ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?! – los prisioneros enfocaron su mirada en Saga que negaba suavemente con la cabeza en señal de decepción.

- ¿Nos ayudarás, Camus? – preguntó, Olle, esperanzado.

- Tengo que… - respondió. – Pero no puedo creerlo… bueno, de Ángelo sí. – señaló a Orfeo. – Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Orfeo. Presumías de ser un recto caballero y mírate nada más. – entrecerró sus ojos. – Les explicaré lo que haremos: Yo seré su abogado y Saga será mi asistente. En este momento, iremos con la jueza para presentar nuestro caso. Si todo sale bien, nos presentaremos mañana y trataremos de liberarlos.

- ¡Estamos salvados! – exclamó Shura, aliviado.

- ¡Podré competir mañana! – soltó Aldebarán.

- ¡Qué par de abogados más hermosos! – Roxane les sonrió a Camus y a Saga.

- ¿Tú otra vez? – preguntó Saga, alarmado.

- ¡Con que no me has olvidado! – rió, divertida, Roxane.

- No hagan ninguna tontería… - habló Camus. – Nos veremos mañana en el juicio.

- ¡Camus, no te enojes conmigo! – se quejó Milo, tratando de tomar al francés del brazo.

**Día del juicio…**

Tu tun (tonito de La Ley y el Orden xD)

- Caso número 2347, la fiscalía contra Milo, Ángelo, Shura, Olle, Aldebarán, Orfeo y Roxane, se les acusa de los cargos: hurto de vehículos motorizados, incendio intencional, conducir en estado de ebriedad, conducta contraria al orden público, ebriedad en público, vandalismo. – habló el ayudante.

- Camus de Acuario para la defensa, su señoría. – se presentó el francés, al lado de los acusados que permanecían de pie.

- ¿Cómo se declaran los acusados? – preguntó la jueza con un tono de voz neutral.

- Inocentes, su señoría. – contestaron al unísono los Santos de Athena junto con Roxane.

- Como ya lo dijeron, señoría… - interrumpió el francés. – Mis clientes son inocentes por causa de enfermedad mental o defecto.

- Pero los veo muy sanos. – la jueza los miró, curiosa.

- Sólo en la apariencia, señoría… - se escuchó a Saga.

- Está bien… terminemos esto de una vez. – dictó la jueza. – Iremos directo al juicio. – golpeó la mesa con su mallete.

**Juicio**

- Que pase su primer testigo, señor Stark. – ordenó la jueza. El abogado obedeció y se puso de pie.

- Quiero llamar al estrado al señor Domínguez. Dueño del bar que incendiaron y del Ferrari que robaron. – su testigo tomó asiento.

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – preguntó el policía.

- Lo juro.

- Señor Domínguez, ¿podría señalar a la persona que incendió su bar, con todo y usted dentro?

- Está ahí… - señaló a Ángelo, temeroso. Todos voltearon a ver al italiano. - ¡Él fue quien incendio mi bar y robo mi Ferrari junto con sus amigos!

- Su señoría, quiero que quede registrado en el acta que mi cliente identificó a los acusados. Tengo una pregunta más… ¿quiere decirme por qué surgió esa pelea en su bar?

- Nosotros estábamos tranquilamente en mi negocio cuando escuchamos el alboroto… había gays por todos lados, fue horrible… destruyeron todo…

- ¡Mentira! – gritó Roxane.

- ¡Orden, orden en la sala! – la jueza golpeó con su mallete.

- No tengo más preguntas. – el abogado tomó asiento.

- Señor Camus, puede interrogar al testigo. – el galo obedeció.

- Señor Domínguez, dígame una cosa, ¿es cierto que usted es homofóbico?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces está de acuerdo de que su hijo, Mauricio, sea gay? ¿Y lo acepta?

- Claro que sí…

- ¿Entonces también acepta que su hijo tenga una relación sentimental con la acusada, Roxane?

- ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Ese maldito le pegó a mi hijo esas mañas! ¡Maldito seas! – señaló a Roxane.

- No más preguntas. – Camus se alejó, elegantemente hacia su mesa y tomó asiento al lado de Saga. - ¿Oiste? Nada mal para mi primer caso… - susurró.

- Sí, Camus. – sonrió el mayor, tomando nota. – Eres genial. - así, el juicio continuó con cada caballero pasando a declarar.

**Mu (abogado Stark)**

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – preguntó el oficial.

- Lo juro… - afirmó el pelimorado, sentado.

- Señor Mu, ¿es cierto que la "tertulia" se realizó en su templo? – preguntó el abogado. El ariano afirmó con la cabeza. – Entonces admite que usted permitió el tránsito de bebidas alcohólicas con un menor presente. – lo miró, molesto.

- Pero Kiki no estaba con nosotros…

- Conteste la pregunta. – le ordenó.

- ¡Sí, lo admito! ¡Mi niño estaba ahí y yo no hice nada! – contestó al borde del colapso nervioso. - ¡Kiki, perdóname!

- No más preguntas

- ¡Objeción! – Camus se puso de pie. - ¿Cuál es la relevancia?

- Su señoría, sólo quiero probar el circulo social de estos criminales… - dijo, inocentemente.

- ¡Objeción denegada! – golpeó con su mazo. – Siguiente testigo…

**Saga y Kanon (abogados Camus y Stark)**

- Señor Kanon… - Camus se acercó al gemelo

- Detective Kanon. – corrigió, sosteniendo una pipa y usando un traje de detective inglés a la Sherlok Holmes.

- Lo que sea… - trató de ser paciente. – Dígame, ¿Los acusados tienen fama de perturbar la paz en algún momento o tienen antecedentes de mala actitud y destrozo de propiedad privada?

- Al contrario, arriesgan sus vidas a diario. – los defendió. – Han salvado al mundo tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta…

- ¿Son héroes, entonces?

- En mi opinión, sí. – afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quiere decir que son buenas personas y que nunca atacarían a nadie, SÓLO en defensa propia?

- Así es.

- No más preguntas. – se dio media vuelta y el abogado Stark se puso de pie.

- Detective Kanon, ¿verdad? – se recargó en la mesa con ambas manos. - ¿Podría decirme cuáles fueron los resultados de la investigación que llevó a cabo?

- Bueno, mi socio Aioria y yo fuimos a la escena del crimen y no encontramos nada pues la policía ya se había llevado toda la evidencia… - se rascó la cabeza.

- Osea que no tiene pruebas, ¿y se hace llamar detective? – Aioria se golpeó la frente, sonrojado. – Déjeme decirle que con ese traje, ofende a todos los detectives.

- ¡Oiga, yo no critico su método de trabajo! ¡Además, el traje nos salió re caro! – se cruzó de brazos, indignado. Aioria se ocultó detrás de su hermano.

- Señoría, está evadiendo las preguntas…

- Conteste, señor Kanon.

- ¿Es cierto que usted fue encerrado en una prisión durante trece años?

- Bueno, sí pero… ¿qué tiene que ver?

- ¿Es cierto que usted tiene problemas con la bebida?

- ¡Objeción, objeción! – Camus golpeó varias veces la mesa. - ¡Objecióooooon! ¡Eso no tienen nada que ver con el caso!

- Insisto, señoría, sólo quiero probar el circulo social de estos vándalos…

- ¡Denegada!

- ¡Me lleva! – gritó el galo, furioso.

- ¡Abogado, cuide sus palabras! ¡No permitiré esas expresiones en mi corte! Continúe, señor Stark.

- Quisiera llamar al estrado al señor Saga… - el asistente de Camus dio un respingo en su lugar y miró al francés, confundido. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el estrado.

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

- Lo juro.

- Muy bien, señor Saga… - comenzó a caminar el abogado por la sala con las manos en su espalda. – Dígame, ¿es cierto que usted encerró a su hermano menor en una prisión?

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué?

- Una vocecita en mi cabeza me lo dijo…

- Una vocecita… - afirmó el abogado, Stark. – La misma vocecita que le obliga a hacer cosas malvadas, ¿no? Dígame una cosa, ¿usted sufre de trastorno bipolar?

- ¡Ya les he dicho muchas veces que noooooo! – gritó, furioso. Camus azotó la cabeza en el escritorio.

- No más preguntas, señoría.

- ¡No me dejes hablando aquí solo, idiota! ¡Te voy a matar!

- ¡Orden, orden en la sala! – golpeó la jueza con su mazo. Saga bajó del estrado y tomó asiento junto al galo.

- ¿Qué tal lo hice, Camus? – el galo suspiró, resignado y rodó los ojos.

**Shaka (abogado Stark)**

- Muy bien, señor Shaka… - sonrió el abogado. - ¿Es cierto que los acusados son sus amigos?

- Así es.

- ¿Cómo los describiría?

- Leales, rectos y nobles.

- ¡Me ha descrito a los hombres perfectos pero yo no los veo aquí! Señor, Shaka, ¿podría describirme que pasó ese día en la fiesta?

- Creo que usted ya lo sabe.

- Le recomiendo que conteste o será acusado de desacato.

- Señor Shaka, conteste o le declararé en desacato. – dictó la jueza.

- ¡Yo me considero en desacato! – el rubio alzó la voz y se puso de pie.

- ¡Guardias! – ordenó la jueza. Dos policías aparecieron y se llevaron al hindú por la fuerza. Camus se jaló los cabellos, frustrado. Su plan no estaba saliendo cómo él quería.

- ¡Todo saldrá bien, Camus! ¡Ya lo veráaaaaas! – se oyó a lo lejos.

- Siguiente testigo, señor Stark. – habló la jueza.

**Dohko (abogado Stark)**

- Señor Dohko, ¿es cierto que usted estaba sobrio en la fiesta? ¿Usted era el único cuerdo de sus acciones?

- Así es. – dijo, orgulloso.

- ¿Y usted permitió que todo esto pasara?

- No, no, no. – se defendió el chino. – Yo le dije a Shion que los detuviera pero él era el más ebrio de todos. – señaló al lemuriano. - ¡Nunca ha tenido mano dura con esos niños, siempre los consiente!

- Osea que él sembró la semilla de la delincuencia en todos.

- ¡No, no, yo no dije eso!

- No más preguntas.

- Señoría, pido permiso para presentar a mi testigo. – habló Camus.

- Adelante.

- ¡Llamo a Shion al estrado! – todos voltearon a ver al ariano que sudaba frío. Tomó asiento y esperó la interrogación de Camus. – Shion, tú fuiste el que autorizó la fiesta en el Templo de Aries, ¿verdad?

- Podría decirse… - dudó el ariano.

- Me estás diciendo que… - lo miró, suspicaz. - ¡Tú permitiste que todo esto sucediera!

- ¿Q-qué? – titubeó.

- ¡Ajaa! ¡Tus sabias que esto pasaría! – el galo lo acusó. - ¡A pesar de saber el riesgo que conlleva tomar bebidas sin moderación, no te detuviste! ¡Obligaste a Ángelo a beber de una manguera y por más que te rogó y suplicó, derramó lágrimas de sangre, a ti no te importó! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Es más, lo disfrutabas! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!

- Yo jamás…

- ¡Mentirosoooooo! – exclamó Camus. Ahora fue el turno de Saga de golpearse la frente.

- ¡Está bien! – gritó Shion. - ¡Sólo quería divertirme un poco! – se jaló los cabellos. - ¡No sabes lo horrible que se siente el que tus niños te digan anticuado! ¡Así que si el divertirme con MIS NIÑOS es un crimen, arréstenme! – mostró sus manos para que lo esposaran. - ¡Yo lo hice! – exageró.

- No más preguntas, señoría. – se acomodó sus cabellos, despeinados.

**Milo (abogado Stark)**

- Señor Milo… - se acercó al escorpión. - ¿Sabe de lo que se le acusa?

- Me apego a la quinta. – contestó, ladeando el rostro.

- Pero aún no empezamos el interrogatorio…

- Lo niego todo.

- Pero su señoría… - se quejó el señor Stark.

- Ya déjelo. – habló la jueza, resignada.

**Olle (abogado Stark)**

- Señor Olle… ¿reconoce esto? – le entregó una bolsa de plástico.

- Efectivamente, es un látigo.

- Que se registre en el acta que el acusado ha reconocido el arma.

- ¿Arma? – Olle parpadeó varias veces. - ¿Pues a quién maté?

- Lo disfruta, ¿verdad? Tener poder sobre los demás…

- Algo. – enredó un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

- Querido jurado, este látigo fue utilizado para torturar y golpear a 19 civiles en el ajetreo de anoche. – le enseñó la bolsita con el látigo al jurado.

- ¿Quiere decir que yo usé eso? – preguntó el Santo de Piscis. - ¡Ese látigo no es mío! ¡Tengo uno en mi casa!

- ¡Admite que lo robó!

- ¡Y-yo no recuerdo haber hecho todo eso! – se quejó el sueco. - ¡Estaba ebrio!

- ¡Ajaa! ¡Admite su estado de ebriedad! ¡El alcohol hace más violento a una persona y eso lo comprobaron las 19 víctimas a manos de este infeliz!

- ¡Señoría, está ofendiendo a mi cliente! – gritó Camus.

- Lo retiro.

**Roxane (abogado Camus)**

- Señorita Roxane… - habló Camus. – Usted estuvo sobria todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, así es, guapo.

- Entonces, les permitió que actuaran de esa manera tan inapropiada para obtener un beneficio, ¿verdad?

- Yooo…

- ¿Cómo sé que usted no fue la mente maestra de todo esto y sólo están inculpando a mis clientes? – entrecerró los ojos. – Usted se aprovecho de sus mentes ingenuas y débiles para un sólo propósito… lo que quería era vengarse de las personas que siempre la han humillado, maltratado, corríjame si me equivoco.

- ¡Se equivoca!

- Su señoría, pido permiso para tratar a este testigo como hostil… - así continuaron las horas del juicio y Camus ya no sabía a quién acusar. Pasaron a testificar Orfeo y algunos de la manifestación.

**Parte final del juicio**

**Aldebarán (abogado Camus)**

- Señor Aldebarán… - comenzó a interrogar el galo. - ¿Es verdad que usted está en una organización protectora de animales?

- Así es.

- ¿Es verdad que salvó a un león albino en África?

- Sí.

- ¿Es conocido por ser un famoso domador de calandrias?

- No me gusta presumir pero sí.

- ¿Entonces, no dañaría ni a una mosca?

- Nunca. Dio me enseñó la importancia de esas criaturas y de todas las del mundo.

- No más preguntas. – Camus sonrió, satisfecho.

**Ángelo (abogado Stark)**

- Quiero mostrarle al jurado la evidencia número F13, encontrada en la escena del crimen. – les enseñó una bolsita con un pequeño encendedor chamuscado. – Dígame, señor, ¿podría leer el nombre que tiene el encendedor escrito en el?

- Ángelo. – contestó, restándole importancia.

- ¿Y cómo se llama usted?

- Ángelo. – se encogió de hombros. – Pero el nombre de Ángelo es muy común en Grecia… - comentó, cínicamente.

- Sí, tiene razón. – sonrió, comprensivo. – Pero el nombre de Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, dirección Santuario 57, Templo número 4, entre Leo y Géminis, no lo es, ¿verdad?

- B-bueno, tal vez sí sea mío… - carraspeó.

- ¡Objeción! – gritó el Santo de Acuario.

- ¿Por qué, señor Camus? – preguntó la juez.

- ¡Está arruinando mi caso! – se quejó, haciendo un berrinche. - ¡No es justo! ¡Estudié mucho para esto y estamos perdiendo!

- ¡Denegada! ¡Abogado, continúe!

- ¿Es cierto que usted tiene cabezas en su templo? – volvió a preguntar Stark.

- Tenía. – sonrió. – Hice una limpieza exhaustiva. Ni me mire así, cada quien colecciona lo que puede.

- Usted es considerado como el caballero más despiadado y cruel del Santuario, ¿o me equivoco?

- Así es. – contestó con orgullo. – Todos los días es una lucha pero siempre doy lo mejor de mí para mantener ese título, que tanto me ha costado.

- Entonces es capaz de matar a alguien por diversión.

- Defina diversión.

- Ver a gente quemarse en un bar o amenazar a una anciana que caminaba tranquilamente por la carretera…

- No lo sé… habría que intentarlo…

- ¡Pero ya lo hizo!

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace dos noches, justo después de participar en una manifestación gay.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me confunde, yo jamás haría eso!

- ¿Es usted el de la foto? – le enseñó un periódico. – ¿El que está con el portavoz a lado de los demás acusados?

- ¡Mi madre! – se sobó la frente. - ¡Esto es fotoshop!

- Es usted. No más preguntas.

**Shura (Abogado Stark)**

- Señor Shura… - se acercó al español. - ¿Usted fue el que condujo en estado de ebriedad el Ferrari de mi cliente?

- Lo niego todo…

- ¿Entonces niega haber participado en la planeación y realización de la bomba molotov casera junto con su amigo Aldebarán?

- Yo no sé hacer eso… - se defendió. – Ni Alde.

- Quiero mostrar la prueba número F16… el video de la patrulla que detuvo a estos criminales. - el ayudante del abogado Stark se acercó con una pantalla y la colocó enfrente del jurado para que pudieran ver.

**Video 1**

Lu policía habló por la radio. – Aquí tenemos el Ferrari reportado. – en la pantalla se veía al automóvil, destrozado de la parte de enfrente. La cámara enfocó a los pasajeros. El primero en verse fue Shura que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana.

- ¡Las manos en alto! – gritó el oficial. - ¡Está arrestado por conducir en estado de ebriedad! ¡Ahora, salgan del auto!

- La situación no es muy crítica al parecer sólo están borrachos y chocaron contra el poste… - narró Lu policía.

- ¡Yo no chooqué, me chocaroon! – se quejó el español, sobándose la cabeza.

- ¡Los que están en el copiloto, salgan! – ordenó otro policía. Milo y Ángelo obedecieron y salieron con las manos arriba. Milo traía una cerveza.

- ¡Tengo miedooo! ¡No voy a ir con ustedes porque tengo miedooo! – gritó el ebrio Milo.

- ¡Me amarraron como puerco! – exclamó el italiano, riéndose.

- ¡Los que están en la parte de atrás, salgan! – Aldebarán, Orfeo, Olle y Roxane se asomaron con las manos arriba.

- ¡Fuaaaaaaaa! – gritaron el toro y Olle. - ¡Cuando ya no haya esperanza, ustedes digan fuaaaaaaa! – hicieron movimientos con sus brazos. En ese momento el video fue cortado.

- ¿Reconoce a los del video? – preguntó Stark a Shura.

- Tengo mis dudas… - admitió, cínicamente.

- Era usted, señor… - lo miró, molesto. – Conduciendo un Ferrari del año en estado de ebriedad, sin licencia… sin mencionar que no pudo decir el abecedario al revés y no pasó la prueba de alcoholímetro.

- No puedo creerlo… - Shura se tapó el rostro, avergonzado. - ¡Yo jamás haría algo así!

- Pues fue muy capaz de construir una bomba de quién sabe dónde, destruir la jefatura de policía y huir con sus compañeros.

- ¡Objeción! – gritó Camus.

- ¿Y ahora por qué? – preguntó la jueza, fastidiada.

- ¡Difamación, su señoría! – contestó el galo.

- Tengo las pruebas… - habló Stark.

- ¡Denegada!

- _¡Merde! – _se oyó a Camus.

- En este video les mostraré la huida de los criminales…

**Video 2**

En los primeros dos minutos, se veía a los Caballeros en la celda, tranquilos, algunos sentados y otros dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. Ángelo le pegaba a los barrotes con una taza mientras Shura miraba a todos lados, borracho. Olle le coqueteaba a la cámara y la saludaba con la mano.

- ¡Ya q-q-quiero salir de a-quí! – se escuchó la voz de Shura.

- ¿Y c-cómo? – preguntó Orfeo, riéndose. En el video se vio cómo el español le susurraba algo a Aldebarán y éste reía de lo lindo. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una explosión, seguidas de las carcajadas de los dorados.

- ¡GRAN CUERNOOOOOOO! – la cámara tembló y mostró a todos huir por la abertura, tambaleándose. El video terminó. El jurado negó con la cabeza.

- Para finalizar, me gustaría llamar al estrado al abogado Camus. – el galo parpadeó, confundido.

- ¡Objeción! – se quejó el francés.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡No quiero pasar! – gritó.

- ¡Ya no puedo más, este juicio no tiene sentido! ¡Todos ustedes son insoportables! – vociferó la jueza. - ¡Terminen con esto que me pierdo la novela! – golpeó con su mazo.

- Señoras y señores… - habló Stark. – Yo sólo pido que se haga justicia para mi cliente. Le quemaron su bar, su sustento de vida, y su "pequeño lujo", el Ferrari Enzo. Mi cliente es sólo una víctima que únicamente conversaba en su bar cuando estas bestias llegaron a poner el desorden junto con su bola de manifestantes. Piénselo bien. Ya sabemos que ellos son los culpables, los vimos en videos y fotos y ellos cínicamente lo niegan. ¿Y cuál es su defensa? Enfermedad mental. Sí, están enfermos y son un peligro para la sociedad y por eso deben estar encerrados para siempre. Piénselo, señores y señoras del jurado. – se dio media vuelta y vio a Camus, acomodarse la corbata, nervioso.

- Platón una vez dijo: "El hombre es el resultado de una unión "accidental" entre el alma, inmortal, y el cuerpo, material y corruptible, dos realidades distintas que se encuentran unidas en un solo ser de modo provisional, de tal modo que lo más propiamente humano que hay en el hombre es su alma, a la que le corresponde la función de gobernar, dirigir, la vida humana." – Camus caminó alrededor de la sala, tomando aire. – Estos seres… - señaló a los dorados y a Roxane. - … tienen un alma pura pero cometieron un error. Un error que cualquiera de ustedes… - señaló al jurado. –… podría hacer. Hay una frase que me gusta mucho, "error es humano". Nadie es perfecto. Ellos merecen el perdón, como dije antes, están enfermos. Sólo observen sus miradas perdidas y cristalinas, ¿no les dan lástima? Imagínense, enfermos mentales y alcohol… mala combinación. – negó con la cabeza. - Pero ustedes tienen la última palabra, no yo, ni la jueza, ustedes. – se acercó al jurado que era la mayoría, mujeres. Se abrió la camisa, fingiendo calor y mostró parte de su perfecto pecho. – Discúlpenme, hace calor… - dijo de una manera coqueta y sexy. – Como les iba diciendo, declárenlos inocentes y tendrán su recompensa… - se desabrochó otro botón. - … de saber que estos enfermos recibieron justicia. Gracias. – les guiñó el ojo. Se dio la vuelta, abrochándose rápidamente la camisa y ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Qué bajo he caído… - pensó para sí mismo.

**20 minutos después…**

- Señores del jurado, ¿han alcanzado su veredicto? – preguntó la jueza.

- Sí, su señoría.

- Los acusados pónganse de pie. – los santos obedecieron junto con Camus y Saga.

- Encontramos a los acusados inocentes de todos los cargos, su señoría. – habló una chica, viendo coquetamente a Camus el cual fingió demencia.

- ¿De todos? – indagó la jueza, confundida.

- Así es.

- Bueno, no cabe duda de que la justicia es ciega. – sonrió y golpeó con su mazo. - ¡Caso cerrado!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**El hombre más fuerte del mundo**

**Camino al coliseo…**

Los acusados no dejaban de abrazar a Camus y a Saga, incluyendo Ángelo que estrujaba al francés para no soltarlo jamás.

- ¡Ya suéltenme! – se quejó Camus, molesto.

- ¡Haremos todo lo que tú nos pidas, Camus! – exclamó Milo. De repente, oyeron a alguien carraspear detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon a ver y miraron sorprendidos a la diosa Athena.

- Tu casco, Aldebarán… - Saori le entregó el objeto dorado al brasileño.

- ¡Oh! – sonrió. - ¿En dónde estaba?

- Con un tal Eulalio. Al parecer pagaste con esto dos perforaciones y un tatuaje. – lo miró, molesta. – A ver de dónde sacan el dinero para pagar el bar incendiado y el Ferrari destrozado. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! También pagué la fianza de Shaka. – el rubio se acercó y los saludó, amistosamente.

- Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado. – habló Aioros, contento. – Espero que no haya más problemas en los demás capítulos.

- Y yo que no tenga que pagar más destrozos. – apoyó la diosa.

- ¡Bueno, mis niños! – se oyó a Dohko. - ¡Tienen que prepararse para las competencias, en especial tú Aldebarán! – se acercó al toro. - ¡Tú competirás en unas horas!

- ¡Tienes razón, Dohko! – apoyó el brasileño.

**Dos horas después en el Coliseo…**

- Damas y caballeros, les habla nuevamente, su servidor, Shion de Aries. – saludó a la cámara que era manejada por Dohko. – Después de un juicio extenuante que lamentablemente no pudimos grabar, nos encontramos de nuevo en el coliseo para la competencia de halterofilia. Por parte de los Caballeros Dorados, competirá el Gran Aldebarán de Tauro y por parte de los Caballeros de Plata, Arguetti. – sonrió y le indicó al chino con una señal, acercarse al toro dorado. - ¡Aldebarán, Aldebarán!

- ¿Qué sucede, Shion? – preguntó el brasileño mientras calentaba con unas pesas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes después del juicio?

- Inocente, por supuesto. – sonrió, divertido.

- ¿Crees que ganarás? – Shion le acercó el micrófono. - ¿No estás nervioso? El estadio está hasta el tope…

- Pff… - se sopló el flequillo. – Tonterías, Shion. Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe a Arquetti. Si pierdo sería un honor para mí.

- Es bueno saber que consideras el fracaso honorable, querido Alde. – habló Shion.

- No, no, no. – negó, rápidamente con la cabeza. – No te lo tomes tan literal, Shion. Lo que quise decir es que Arguetti es muy bueno.

- ¡Ah, bien! – volteó a ver a la cámara. – Aquí lo tienen, televidentes. Este magnífico ejemplo de fuerza brasileña. Te deseamos mucha suerte. Vámonos, señor de la cámara. – miró con odio a Dohko.

- ¡Shion! – se quejó el chino. - ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! – lo siguió con la cámara. - ¡Ya háblame! ¿Piensas estar enojado por toda la vida?

- ¡Toda la vida es muy poco tiempo! – contestó, dándole la espalda.

- ¡Vamos, Shion! – intentó intervenir Aldebarán. - ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio!

- ¡Pasó al estrado y no me defendió! – se quejó el ariano. - ¡Dejó que Camus me atacara y me echara toda la culpa! ¡Ya no los quiero nada!

- ¡No le arruines el momento a Alde! – habló el chino. - ¡Tus niños te necesitan!

- ¡Ah, ahora sí son mis niños! – se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Pensé que eran la vasija en donde yo sembré la semilla del mal! Si no me equivoco, dijiste que los consiento por todo. ¡Y eso no es verdad! – alzó la voz. En ese momento, el pequeño Kiki se acercó y le jaló la túnica.

- ¡Maestro Shion, maestro Shion! – lo llamó. - ¡Los caballeros y yo queremos helado!

- Sí, sí, pequeño. – miró al niño. – Papi Shion está hablando. – se hincó para estar a su nivel. – Toma, cómprale a todos, y a Dohko y a Alde. – vio con cariño cómo Kiki corría hacia el heladero. - ¡No olvides que a Shura le gusta en conito y a Ángelo de pistache! – le gritó a lo lejos.

- ¡Sí, maestro Shion! – contestó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Y no te olvides de mi helado de mamey! – volvió a mirar a Dohko y a Aldebarán que le sonreían, abiertamente. – Como les decía… ¡yo no consiento a nadie! ¡Soy muy estricto!

- Sí, claro, Shion. – Dohko lo observó, burlonamente. En ese instante, sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las competencias. – Buena suerte, Alde. – el chino lo enfocó con la cámara.

- ¡Esperen, faltamos nosotros! – se oyó una voz, acercándose.

- ¿Olle, Shura, Milo y Ángelo? – Shion entrecerró sus ojos. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Venimos a desearle suerte a nuestro amigo Aldebarán. – contestó Milo con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el toro con los ojos acuosos.

- Sí. – afirmó Olle. – El crimen nos unió. No recordamos nada pero... eso no importa. – sonrió el bello caballero.

- Ya basta… me harán llorar. – dijo Aldebarán. - ¿Tú también, Ángelo? – Shura le dio un codazo al italiano.

- See… - contestó, secamente. – Prefiero estar aquí a que Athena me esté coqueteando en el palco.

- ¡Abrazo grupal, mis delincuentes! – exclamó Shura, extendiendo sus brazos.

- ¡Si tuviera que ir a la cárcel con alguien, los escogería a ustedes! – confesó Milo. - ¡Y con Camus, claro!

- ¡Graba esto, Dohko! – exigió Shion, conteniendo las lágrimas. – A pesar de la adversidad y de ser considerados unos ebrios y pirómanos, la amistad siempre vencerá. – comenzó a hipar. – Y resurgirá como las cenizas de un Fénix…

- Hablando de Fénix… - Dohko se rascó la cabeza con su mano libre. - ¿En dónde está Ikki y los demás…?

- ¡No me interrumpas, Dohko! – lo regañó el Patriarca. - ¡Ahora, pasemos a las competencias! – Aldebarán terminó con el abrazo y se encaminó a su lugar para competir. Observó a sus amigos en las gradas, usando cuernos en la cabeza en honor a su signo, el toro. Aioria no podía faltar con su cartel con una foto enorme de Aldebarán. Cada uno tenía un helado de distinto sabor, cortesía del Patriarca.

- ¡Vamos, Alde! – gritó Aioros. - ¡Levantaste una mezcladora de cemento y esto no es nada!

- ¡Alde, Alde, Alde! –cantaban todos los Caballeros Dorados.

- ¡Te amamos, Alde! – gritó June del otro del estadio, usando una blusa con su foto.

- ¡Ay, Alde, tu puedes! – saltó Shaina, provocando que ciertos hombres lujuriosos, la voltearan a ver.

- ¡Yo te apoyooo, Alde! – Marín saltó con unos pompones.

- ¡Gracias, mis niñas! – soltó el brasileño.

- ¡Queridos televidentes, la competencia comenzará con 150 kilos! – explicó Shion. - ¡Vamos, Alde!

- ¡Shion! – lo reprendió el chino. - ¡Objetividad!

- ¡A quién engaño! – admitió el ariano. - ¡Mi lealtad está con los dorados! ¡Y la tuya también!

- B-bueno, ya cállate que ya va a empezar esto. – se sonrojó y siguió enfocando. Arguetti y Aldebarán se saludaron, amistosamente y comenzaron de una vez la competencia. El primero en pasar fue el Caballero de Arguetti que tonó posición y se preparó para levantar la pesa. Se puso el zinc en sus manos y levantó la pesa. El público aplaudió, extasiado.

- ¡Qué primer levantamiento! – habló Shion. – Aunque para mi gusto torció un poco el codo izquierdo. – explicó. – Pero aún así puede considerarse como un levantamiento limpio.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? – preguntó, intrigado el chino.

- Cuando eres réferi y Patriarca y tienes a Camus de sustento… - sonrió. –… la ignorancia no es una opción. – entrecerró sus ojos. - ¿Y esa máquina con esos numeritos, qué? – preguntó, molesto.

- Es la que indica el peso, Shion. – Dohko rodó los ojos. – Son los kilos que levantó.

- ¡Ay, cállate, Dohko! – se quejó el ariano. - ¡Ahora, veamos a Aldebarán! – el chino enfocó al toro que levantó la pesa con una mano y bostezo. El público gritó y aclamó al Santo de Tauro. En las gradas, Olle y Shura bailaban de alegría mientras Milo agitaba una matraca junto con Saga y Kanon. Ángelo sonaba una trompeta y Camus, no muy contento, lo imitaba. Mu cargaba a Kiki y Shaka aplaudía, emocionado con Aioros. - ¡Ahora, vamos con el siguiente levantamiento! – se oyó a Shion. – Al parecer, Arguetti irá con 200 kilos. – el Santo de Plata alzó la pesa con un poco de dificultad pero lo logró. - ¡Lo ha conseguido! – narró Shion. – Aunque titubeó un poco. – rió bajito.

- ¡Shion! – lo regañó Dohko. - ¡Se profesional!

- ¡Ya, ya! – se quejó. - ¡Ahora vamos con Aldebarán! – ambos miraron al toro, que pedía un cambio, drástico. - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡400 Kilos de un jalón! – todo el público guardó silencio al ver cómo Aldebarán alzaba nuevamente, sin dificultad, el pesado objeto. - ¡Increíble!

- ¡No me gustaría ser golpeado por él, Shion! – comentó el Caballero de Libra. Arguetti iba a levantar la pesa cuando una estampida de mujeres se acercó corriendo hacia el brasileño y le saltaron encima.

- ¡Aldeeeeeeee! – gritó la líder.

- ¡Qué vulgares! – se quejó Athena desde su palco. - ¡Andar rogando por el amor de un hombre! – Tatsumi rodó los ojos ante el comentario de la deidad.

- ¡Tengo un mechón de cabello! – exclamó una morena. - ¡Podemos clonarlo!

- ¡Te amamos, Alde! – lo abrazaron con desesperación.

- ¡No puedo respirar, señoritas! – comentó Aldebarán siendo estrujado por la multitud.

- ¡Hey, güerita, deja a mi Alde! – Shaina saltó de las gradas y corrió, amenazante hacia las mujeres.

- ¡Shaina, espéranos! – la siguieron Marin y June. Rápidamente, las amazonas se deshicieron de las aficionas, sin usar la violencia, sólo unos cuantos insultos verbales.

- Ahora sí, Alde. – June le sobó la mejilla. – Ya puedes competir, guapo. – así, continuó la competencia. Arguetti quiso imitar al brasileño y pidió también 400 kilos que a la primera oportunidad de tres, no pudo levantar.

- ¡Qué tensión! – volvió a narrar Shion. - ¡Pobre Arguetti, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos! – miró al publico que aplaudía, maravillado. - ¡Si Aldebarán logra levantar 500 Kilos y Arguetti sigue en 400, creo que la victoria es obvia!

- ¡Pobre Arguetti! – exclamó Dohko con tristeza. Aldebarán se colocó en posición y sin mayor dificultad, levantó los 500 Kilos. Los Caballeros Dorados alzaron sus brazos, victoriosos. El público se puso de pie y formaron la famosa "ola".

- ¡Querida audiencia, ha sido muy corto pero esto ha llegado a su fin! – Shion miró a la cámara. - ¡Si pudo levantar una mezcladora, quién en su sano juicio dudaría que es el hombre más fuerte del mundo! – Dohko afirmó con la cabeza. - ¡Es el Atlas de este siglo! ¡Con ustedes, el Gran Aldebarán! ¡El hombre más fuerte del mundo! – gritó, extasiado.

- ¡Sí, Aldebarán! – seguía Milo con su maraca.

- ¡Increíble! – exclamaron los demás en las gradas. En ese momento, de la nada, aparecieron Shiryu y Shun, exhaustos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, llegamos tarde! – se quejó el Dragón.

- ¡Ya no vimos al señor Aldebarán! – continuó Shun.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Aioros. - ¿En dónde estaban?

- Bueno, estábamos… - respondió, tímidamente Andrómeda.

- ¿En dónde está Hyoga? – se acercó el Santo de Acuario, alarmado. Todos observaron a los dos Santos de Bronce, esperando una respuesta. Antes de que pudieran contestar, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el estadio. Vieron con horror como un coche destrozaba la pared y se paraba a la mitad del coliseo. La gente se puso de pie para ver qué sucedía. Los Caballeros Dorados bajaron para ayudar al que estuviera en el coche. Sin embargo, el que salió del auto era un Caballero de Plata, muy conocido para cierto francés. - ¡¿De dónde vienes?! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Crystal?! – lo interrogó Camus, furioso.

- ¡Eso no importa! – se acercó, tambaleante con ojos acuosos. - ¡Camus, creo que maté a Hyoga!

- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! – el grito del galo retumbó en todo el estadio.

**Continuará…**

Sí, lo sabemos, Alde no salió mucho :S pero ya no supimos qué inventar! Lo sentimos! Prometemos que tendrá más participación en los demás capis ^^

Con respecto a lo del juicio… vemos mucho la ley y el orden hahaha y esperamos que no sepan derecho pa que nos critiquen hahaha

No se enojen! Prometemos decir todo lo que le pasó a los bronceaditos en el siguiente capi!

¡No se olviden de los reviews! :D

¡Felices fiestas y qué viva México!

Helena y Francis


	15. ¡Vamos, Dohko!

**En el capítulo anterior…**

- ¿En dónde está Hyoga? – se acercó el Santo de Acuario, alarmado. Todos observaron a los dos Santos de Bronce, esperando una respuesta. Antes de que pudieran contestar, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el estadio. Vieron con horror como un coche destrozaba la pared y se paraba a la mitad del coliseo. La gente se puso de pie para ver qué sucedía. Los Caballeros Dorados bajaron para ayudar al que estuviera en el coche. Sin embargo, el que salió del auto era un Caballero de Plata, muy conocido para cierto francés. - ¡¿De dónde vienes?! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Crystal?! – lo interrogó Camus, furioso.

- ¡Eso no importa! – se acercó, tambaleante con ojos acuosos. - ¡Camus, creo que maté a Hyoga!

- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! – el grito del galo retumbó en todo el estadio.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡Vamos, Dohko!**

- ¡¿Cómo que mataste a mi Hyoga?! – Camus comenzó a estrangular al Santo de Plata.

- ¡Camus, contrólate! – Milo trató de apartarlo, sin éxito. El guardián de la onceava casa le dio un puñetazo a Crystal para después aventársele encima. Ambos caballeros comenzaron a rodar por toda la arena del coliseo; los santos al ver semejante espectáculo, se acercaron para detenerlos.

- ¡Tranquilización, señores! – Shura intentó separarlos. - ¡Resolvamos esto como los adultos que somos!

- ¡Dale, dale, dale! – exclamó Ángelo. - ¡Dale duro, Camus! ¡Cómo te enseñé! ¡Mató a tu hijo, no lo olvides! – el italiano lanzó puñetazos al aire.

- ¡Ya, quietos! – ordenó la diosa desde su palco. - ¡Aldebarán, sepáralos! - el toro obedeció y tomó a cada uno por la camisa.

- ¡Te verás muy bien en un ataúd de hielo, maldito! – Camus comenzó a zangolotearse y a tratar de liberarse del agarre del brasileño. - ¡Te mataré! ¡Tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero algún día! ¡O cuando Aldebarán me suelte, lo que pase primero!

- ¡Camus, cállate y deja que Crystal nos explique! – lo reprendió Shion.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?! ¡Shion, ponte en mis zapatos! ¡Imagínate que este bastardo hubiera matado a Kiki!

- ¡Quémenlo en la hoguera! – gritó Mu, abrazando a Kiki. Todos los caballeros lo voltearon a ver, sorprendidos.

- No lo había pensado así… - Shion se rascó la barbilla. - ¡Mátalo, Camus!

- ¡Shion! – lo regañó Saga. - ¡Qué barbaridades dicen! ¡¿La hoguera?! ¡¿Qué clase de trogloditas son?! – alzó sus brazos hacia el cielo. - ¡Usemos nuestras propias manos! – miró al francés y éste asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Lo superarás, Camus. – intentó apoyarlo Kanon. – Después de todo, no es la primera vez que te lo matan, ¿verdad, Milo? – miró al escorpión. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Santo de Leo habló.

- Chicos, creo que deberían ver esto… - alzó su celular. – Tengo un video en donde sale Hyoga… al parecer de nuestra celebración del otro día… - en ese momento, Camus se abalanzó sobre Aioria, le arrebató el aparato y comenzó oprimir teclas al azar con desesperación.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios uso esto?! – exclamó. - ¡¿Y esto, qué?! – frunció el ceño, viendo la pantalla. - ¡¿Para qué carajos quiero a Marín sin máscara?! – gritó, alterado. Todos los caballeros, inclusive la pelirroja se acercaron, asombrados.

- ¡¿Dijiste Marín sin máscara?! – Shaka abrió sus ojos y se aproximó al galo.

- Y sin ropa, espero. – dijo Kanon, burlonamente.

- ¡Hermano! – lo reprendió Aioros. - ¡Pero estás muy chiquito para tener novia!

- ¡¿Fotos mías?! – se quejó Marín, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Tengo veinte años! – se defendió el castaño, completamente rojo. - ¡Y no, no está desnuda! – todos abrieron la boca. - ¡Es decir, no es Marín! – le arrebató el celular a Camus y comenzó a teclear con frustración. – Cambiar fondo de pantalla… - susurró para él mismo. - ¡Listo, aquí está el jodido video! – se comenzó a echar aire con su mano libre. - ¡Uff! ¡Qué calor! – sonrió, nervioso.

- ¡Con semejantes fotos, quién no! – se burló Shura.

- Yo no… - interrumpió Athena. - ¡Yo tengo fotos de Ángelo!

- ¡Sabía que no estaba alucinando! – se quejó el italiano. - ¡Ya decía yo que esos flashazos mientras me bañaba no eran mi imaginación! ¡Pero tú no querías creerme, Olle!

- ¿Y quién crees que le vendió las fotos? – sonrió Olle, divertido.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – lo sujetó de la camisa. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

- ¡Me encantaría llevarme todo el crédito por esto! ¡En serio! – intentó liberarse. - ¡Pero fue Shura quien instaló la cámara! – señaló al español que sólo pudo tragar saliva.

- ¡Lo que no me gustó fue la perfecta censura de las fotos! – se quejó la diosa. - ¡Devuélvanme mi dinero, Shura y Olle!

- ¡Los voy a enviar a ambos a Yomotsu! ¡Hijos de perraaaaaa! – vociferó el crustáceo.

- ¡T-tranquilo, Ángelo! – titubeó Shura. - ¡Luego nos matarás, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Hyoga y a los demás! ¡Camus nos necesita!

- ¡B-bueno, ya cállense y déjenme poner el video! – gritó Aioria, aún acalorado. Todos se acercaron y vieron el dichoso video.

**Video de Aioria…**

- ¡Nadie le gana al Gran Camusss de Acuarioouu, bitches! – el galo exclamó orgulloso y colocó sus manos en la cintura. - ¡¿Quién quiere retarmeee?! ¿Quién se atreverá? – comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor. Después se oyeron unas risitas. - ¿Q-q-qué raayos? ¿Qué haces con ese celular, Ángelo? ¿M-me estás g-g-grabando? – se comenzó a reír. - ¿En d-dónde está mi hijo? – lo buscó con la mirada. - ¡Hijooo, se me ha ocurrido un nuevo nombre para ti! – sonrió con alegría. – Serás Hyoga Galileo Sócrates III, mi hijooo… ¿D-d-dónde estás?

- Ya she fue a dormir… - respondió el español, sosteniendo una botella vacía. – Hace c-como cinco horaass…

- Eshtá bien… - sonrió. – Lo b-bushcaré alratoou… ¿q-qué tan lejosh puede ir? ¡Ni q-qué se fuera a perd-der!

- A v-ver, Ángelo… - Aioria le arrebató su celular. – No sabesh grabar b-bien… ¡yo grab-baré!

- ¡V-vamos a hacernosh un p-piercing! – gritó el italiano. Olle, Shura, Milo y Aldebarán sonrieron al escuchar la propuesta.

- ¡Sho los llevaré, mis n-niños! – exclamó Shion, contento y ebrio. Así, los seis caballeros desaparecieron y dejaron a los demás solos en la fiesta. En la grabación se escuchaban las carcajadas de Aioria mientras veía cómo Camus se ponía a bailar y comenzaba a gritar como charro.

- ¡Camushhh! – Dio de Mosca se acercó. - ¡Cantemosh una de mi t-tierraaa! – lo abrazó. - ¡Graba eshto, Aioria! ¡Mu, ponme la de "Hasta q-que te c-conocí"! – DJ Mu obedeció y en unos segundos, la canción comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Esa canción me encanta! – aplaudió Dohko.

- _No sabía de tristezas, ni de lágrimas, ni nada, que me hicieran llorar. Yo sabía de cariño, de ternura, porque a mí desde pequeño, eso me enseñó mamá... – _cantaron todos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- _Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás lloré, yo era muy feliz, yo vivía muy bien…_ - se oyó a Aioros con un vocerrón.

- _Hasta que te conocí…_ - corearon Shaka y los gemelos. - … _vi la vida con dolor. No te miento, fui feliz, aunque con muy poco amor…_

- _Yo vivía tan distinto, algo hermoso, algo divino, lleno de felicidad, yo sabía de alegrías, la belleza de la vida, pero no de soledad, pero no de soledad, de eso y muchas cosas más. Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás lloré, yo era muy feliz...yo vivía muy bien… _- siguieron cantando Camus, Dohko, Dio y Mu. En la grabación, se oía el llanto de Aioria.

- ¡Échele, c-compadré! – gritó Kanon, bailando al ritmo de la canción. - ¡Pásenme un sombrero charro!

- _¡Vete, vete, vete salte de mi pena!_ – gritaba Saga.

- _¡No te q-quiero ver jamás!_ – apoyaban Mu y Dohko. En ese momento, en la parte de atrás, Aioria pudo grabar a Crystal, tambaleándose, jalando a Hyoga y detrás de ellos, Ikki y Seiya los seguían.

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está Hyoga! – Camus interrumpió el video.

- ¡Shhhhhhh! – lo callaron los demás.

- ¡V-voy a dar una v-vuelta con Ikki… y ot-trosh! – habló Crystal en el video mientras jalaba a Hyoga. Los cuatro caballeros desaparecieron.

- ¡Nosh v-vemosh! – se despidió Seiya. El video continuó, ahora Camus, seguido de los demás caminó hacia una habitación, de puntitas para no hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama en donde había un bultito.

- ¡Eshtamoos en la hab-bitación de Kiki! – afirmó Aioros. - ¡¿Eshtará dormido el escuincle?! – se comenzó a carcajear.

- ¡C-cállate, Aioroshh! – se quejó Camus, poniendo una silla a lado de la cama. - ¡Deshpertarás a mi Hyog-ga!

- ¡P-pero es K-kiki! – volvió a afirmar el arquero.

- ¡Shhhhhhhh! – lo calló Camus. - ¡Yo conoshco muy bien a Hyoga! Aunque she encogió un poq-quito.

- ¿P-ara q-qué q-quieresh la silla? – preguntó Aioria, aún grabando. Camus se tambaleó, le dio un besito y unas palmaditas al bultito y sonrió con cariño.

- ¿P-pueden creerlo? – rió, quedito. – Esh mi hijoou… siemp-pre quise un hijoou… - se acomodó en la silla y se aclaró la voz.

- ¿Q-qué hashes, idiota? – indagó Shaka, tomando de su lata. - ¡She acabó mi c-cervezaa y no t-tengo dinero!

- ¡N-no te p-preocupes, Shaka! – habló Kanon, abrazándolo por el hombro. – Yo shé en d-donde podemosh enc-contrar dinero… - entrecerró sus ojos. - ¡Al bañoo! ¡Le r-robaré su cartera entera a P-poseidón! P-pero p-para llegar a él… - se cayó al suelo y fue levantado por Saga. - … tenemosh que viajar por shu medio… ¡el agua! ¡Llénenme la t-tina! ¡D-debo t-tener una exp-periencía cercana a la muerte p-para ir a la tierra de los muertosh…!

- P-pero P-poseidón es el dios del m-mar… - interrumpió Aioros. - ¿P-por qué vas a ir al Inframundo shi … - hipó. - … es el dios del mar? – se rascó la cabeza. - … no ent-tiendooo… - sólo pudieron oír cómo se cerraba la puerta del baño.

- ¡Ya veremosh q-quién es el loco c-cuando llegue a Atlantish! – se escuchó un chapuzón desde el baño. - ¡Shoy el rey del m-mundoo! ¡Poseidón, aq-quí voy!

- ¡K-kanon, K-kanon, Kanon! – Saga golpeaba la puerta mientras Dohko y los demás caballeros comenzaban a reír. En la grabación, se volvió a escuchar la voz de Aioria.

- Eshto fue estúpidoo… - enfocó a Camus que le hablaba al bultito. - ¿C-camush? – preguntó, confundido.

- Le eshtoy c-contando "Los Diálogosh de Platón" – sonrió. – Le fashinaa, siemp-pre she los c-cuento antesh de dormir… d-desde pequeñitou. Siemp-pre lo arrulla.

- ¡Con razón se duerme! ¡Yo me dormiría con eso! – Dohko se asomó por la puerta. - ¿No han visto a Shion? – se adentró a la habitación. - ¿Qué hacen, mis niños? – entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Qué hacen con Kiki?

- ¡Ya lesh dije q-que es Hyoga! – Camus lo miró, molesto.

- ¡D-dohko, saluda a la c-caámara! – se oyó a Aioria.

- ¡Pero me da pena! – se tapó el rostro, sonrojado. - ¡Bueno, si salen conmigo! – se acercó a la cama y abrazó a Camus.

- ¡Digan q-quesito, mis b-briagos!

- ¡Pero eso es una grabación! – volvió a hablar Dohko.

- Shhhh… - los calló el francés- - ¡Deshpertarán a Hyoga!

**Fin de video…**

La pantalla del celular repentinamente se congeló y con ello todos voltearon a ver a Camus, que tenía un tic en el ojo y la vena de su frente estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡AIORIAAA! – gritó, furioso. - ¡ESTO NO ME AYUDÓ EN NADA! – le congeló las piernas al Santo de Leo.

- ¡No te enojes, Camus! – gritó. - ¡Pero no puedes negar que el video estuvo gracioso! ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que cantaras tan bien? - el galo volteó a ver a Crystal.

- ¡¿A dónde te llevaste a Hyoga?!

- ¡No lo sé!

- ¡Dijiste que lo mataste! ¡Exijo ver el cuerpo! – exclamó, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

- En sí, no sé si lo maté… - se rascó la barbilla. – Veras… fue una noche muy loca. Recuerdo que salimos a pasear con Ikki y Seiya en mi coche. Estaba muy ebrio.

- ¡¿Ebrio?! ¡¿Manejaste ebrio?! ¡Qué inconsciente eres! – Shura se acercó y empujó al Santo de Plata. Todos se le quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿En serio, Shura? – Saga lo miró, burlonamente. - ¡Mira quién habla, el que se robó un Ferrari del año!

- En teoría, Ángelo lo robó. – intentó defenderse. – Y bueno, yo era el más sobrio de todos. ¡Alguien tenía que conducir!

- ¡No me cambien el tema! – soltó el galo. - ¡Habla ya, Crystal!

- ¡Está bien! – alzó sus manos. - ¡Sólo salimos a dar una vuelta! ¡Quería pasar tiempo con Hyoga! Pero creo que todo se salió de control. ¡El estéreo de mi coche no está, creo que nos asaltaron!

- ¡Miren esto! – exclamó Ángelo, mientras inspeccionaba el automóvil. - ¡Aquí está la camisa de Hyoga… con sangre! – Camus se puso todo pálido y Milo intentó tranquilizarlo. Todos se acercaron al auto y el francés tomó la camisa con sus manos temblorosas.

- E-esta c-camisa se la regalé en navidad… - dijo, viendo la mancha de sangre.

- ¡Lo siento, Camus! – se oyó a la diosa. - ¡La sangre es muy difícil de quitar!

- ¡Qué barbaridad! – Shion negó con la cabeza. - ¡Tendrás que comprarte otra pero de tu talla porque Hyoga ya no está! – Camus abrazó a Milo, intentando detener sus lágrimas.

- ¿Hyoga tenía un lunar en la oreja izquierda? – indagó el italiano, aún revisando el auto.

- Sí… tenía forma de lunita… - respondió Camus, hipando.

- ¡Vaya, vaya…! – gritó, sorprendido. - ¡Pues aquí hay una oreja!

- ¡¿Quéee?! – Camus estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡Era broma! – Ángelo soltó una carcajada pero guardó silencio rápidamente cuando el francés le cayó encima y lo comenzó a ahorcar.

- ¡Maldito seas, Ángelo! – lo zangoloteó con fuerza. - ¡¿Qué clase de bromas son esas?! ¡No juegues conmigo porque sabes que perderás, desgraciado!

- ¡Tranquilo, Camus! – intentó soltarse. – Te ayudaré a buscarlo…

- Tu carro es una porquería, Crystal. – comentó Olle viendo con asco el auto. – Deberías limpiarlo de vez en cuando… - arrugó su nariz. – Apesta a muerto. ¿De dónde viene ese hedor?

- ¡¿Podrían tomarse esto en serio?! – exclamó el galo. - ¡Hay una camisa con sangre… de Hyoga!

- ¿Oyeron eso? – indagó Dohko. – Creo que viene de la cajuela…

- Yo también lo escuché… - apoyó Shaka, acercándose a la carcacha. Recargó su oreja en la cajuela y volvió a oír un golpe. – Creo que aquí hay alguien…

- ¡Quítate! – lo empujó Camus, haciendo que Shaka saliera volando por los aires. Abrió la cajuela con una sonrisa con la esperanza de ver al Cisne. - ¿Hyoga? – arqueó su ceja, sorprendido y decepcionado. - ¿Seiya? – todos se acercaron y vieron a Pegaso, amarrado y amordazado.

- ¡¿Seiya, qué te pasó?! – Aioros se aproximó, preocupado y le quitó la cinta de un jalón, dejándole la boca completamente roja.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó el japonés. - ¡Con cuidado! ¡Casi tres días y no te dignaste a revisar tu cajuela, Crystal!

- Con que tú eras el de los ruidos y lamentos nocturnos… - Crystal sonrió, nervioso.

- ¿En dónde está mi hermano, Seiya? – Shun se aproximó a su amigo, preocupado. – La última vez que lo vi, estaba contigo y con Hyoga…

- Sólo recuerdo que íbamos todos juntos con Crystal cuando unos malandrines pararon el coche… - se rascó la cabeza. - … todo está muy borroso pero lo que sí sé es que a Hyoga le apuntaron con una pistola… después oí disparos y cuando me di cuenta, estaba dentro de la cajuela, amordazado… y ya. – al término de su relato, se oyó un fuerte golpe. Voltearon y vieron con horror a Crystal convertido en un gigante cubo de hielo.

- ¡No perdamos la calma! – habló Shion. - ¡No pueden estar muertos! ¡Tal vez heridos y moribundos… pero muertos jamás!

- Lo que debemos hacer es dividirnos y buscarlos… - sugirió Aioria.

- P-pero… - titubeó Dohko.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - apoyó Shura. – Camus, Milo, Ángelo, Aioria y yo iremos al pueblo. – los santos asintieron. – Los demás, quédense aquí por si regresan… - se vio interrumpido por el fuerte claxon del coche.

- ¡Apresúrense! – gritó Camus, golpeando el claxon con frustración. Crystal estaba arriba del auto, aún en el ataúd de hielo. - ¡No tengo todo el día… Hyoga me necesita!

- ¿Cuándo demonios amarraste a Crystal y lo subiste? – preguntó el español, intrigado.

- ¡Eso no importa! – contestó el francés. - ¡Súbanse ahora! – pisó el acelerador y las llantas comenzaron a sacar polvo.

- ¡Ya oyeron a Camus! – Ángelo se subió rápidamente al copiloto. El galo no lo pensó dos veces y puso en marcha al auto, dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

- ¡Espera, Camus, faltamos nosotros! – se quejó Milo, corriendo junto a Shura y Aioria para tratar de alcanzarlos.

- ¡Ya no hay tiempo, Milo! – se oyó al galo. - ¡No puedo perder más segundos!

- ¡Vuelve, idiota! – le gritó Aioria.

- ¡Acelera, Camus! – Ángelo se burlaba, asomándose desde la ventana del asiento de copiloto.

- Pero… - volvió a hablar Dohko, viendo sorprendido cómo el coche se perdía a lo lejos, no sin antes hacerle otro agujero al coliseo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Dohko? – preguntó el ariano, acercándose a su amigo que se encontraba hecho un ovillo y sobre él, una nube que dejaba caer gotitas. - ¿Dohko, de dónde sacaste esa nube?

- Siempre aparece cuando estoy triste. Además, esto es un fic y todo puede suceder. - susurró el chino. – Lo que pasa es que a ustedes no les importa mi sufrimiento…

- ¿De qué hablas, amigo? – volvió a preguntar el Patriarca.

- De nada… - Dohko giró su rostro, indignado. - ¡Pero sabían perfectamente que voy a competir en unas horas y que necesito su apoyo! ¡Mira, todos se fueron y me abandonaron!

- ¡No exageres! ¡Encontrarán a los chicos y regresarán! – trató de animarlo. - ¡Sólo se irán por unas cuantas horas!

- ¡Unas horas no serán suficientes! – volvió a gritar el chino.

- ¡Pero nos tienes a nosotros! – intervino Saga.

- Qué consuelo… - comentó Shaka, sarcásticamente.

- ¡Eso no es suficiente! – Dohko se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Necesito a todos mis niños! ¡Ahora sabrán que si pierdo, no será por casualidad! ¡Les advierto, de un momento a otro, puedo dejar que me ganen! ¡De repente se me puede olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con el Taekwondo!

- Eres todo un manipulador… - comentó Kanon, sorprendido.

- ¡No te preocupes, Dohko! ¡Estaré contigo en todo momento! – Shion le sonrió. - ¡Además, yo seré el réferi, si me lo pides amablemente, te dejaré ganar!

- ¡Pero Shion! – el chino entrecerró sus ojos. – Si tú serás réferi… ¿quién va a grabar las competencias?

- ¡Rayos! ¡Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle! – se talló su cuello.

- ¡Yo puedo grabar por ti, Shion! – Kanon se acercó con una sonrisa, coqueta. – Después de todo, la cámara me adora. Saga, tú serás el camarógrafo. Te guste o no.

- ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser el reportero? – se quejó el mayor.

- Seamos sinceros… - lo abrazó por el hombro. – Entre tu yo… yo tengo más carisma. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Soy más guapo, obviamente.

- Pero somos gemelos…

- ¡Ash! ¡Nunca quedo bien contigo! – se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

- ¡No pienso estar grabándote como idiota mientras tú te llevas todo el crédito! – se alejó del agarre de su hermano. - ¡Aldebarán, tú serás el idiota que nos grabe! – señaló al toro.

- ¿Disculpa? – el brasileño entrecerró los ojos.

- Alde, sólo grábalos… - intervino Mu. – No queremos una pelea de mil días…

- Mi pregunta es… - habló Shaka. - ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo quien narre todo?

- Porque tú nos ayudarás a hacer las pancartas y los carteles… - le explicó el arquero.

- ¡A nosotros nos encantaría ayudarlos! – aplaudió el Caballero de Andrómeda, abrazando a Seiya y a Shiryu.

- ¿Y a todo esto, ustedes en dónde estaban? – preguntó un curioso Mu.

- Nosotros nos fuimos temprano de la fiesta… - sonrió el Dragón. – Quería madrugar para ver a mi querido maestro competir… - Dohko lo miró ilusionado y con ojos acuosos.

- Pero mi niño… - Dohko se acercó a su alumno. – Si la fiesta fue hace dos días… ¿qué hiciste en todo ese tiempo?

- Lo que pasa es que yo tenía muchas ganas de ir al Museo de La Historia de los Juegos Olímpicos. Había una exposición de las Olimpiadas y bueno, cuando llegamos había demasiada gente… - Shun se sonrojó. - … y le pedí a Shiryu que se quedara a acampar conmigo… ¿quién diría que dos días se pasarían volando?

- ¡Y valió la pena! – Shiryu colocó los brazos en su cintura. - ¡La historia es fascinante! – miró a Dohko y a los demás caballeros. – Aunque lamentamos no haber ido a sus competencias… ¡No se preocupe, Maestro, yo estaré apoyándolo!

- ¡Shiryu! – el chino mayor abrazó con fuerza a su alumno. – En la oscuridad más profunda, tú eres la luz que ilumina mi camino y me da fuerzas para seguir adelante… ¿qué haría este viejo sin ti? – comenzó a llorar mientras Shiryu le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Shion rodó los ojos. - ¡Soy un anciano! – se lamentó más fuerte.

- ¡Qué bárbaro! – Aioros negó con la cabeza. - ¡Sigue con el complejo de la edad! ¡Aprende a Shion, Dohko, él ya lo superó! – fijó su vista en el ariano mayor que le lanzaba besos al público femenino.

- Bueno, ya sabemos a quién le aprendió Milo. – habló por fin el Santo de Virgo.

- Si no les molesta, caballeros… - interrumpió la diosa con una mueca de disgusto. - … hablaré con mi amado pueblo. – se puso de pie y se aclaró la voz desde su palco personal. – Mi querido pueblo… - todos en las gradas voltearon a ver a Saori. - … no se preocupen, ha habido un pequeño contratiempo pero la próxima competencia está muy cerca y les prometo que será muy interesante… - miró a Dohko. - … más te vale, Dohko. – Así que mientras reparan el hoyo del coliseo… por favor deléitense con el espectáculo que contraté para ustedes…

- Pero señorita… - murmuró Tatsumi. - … el entretenimiento llegará en quince minutos.

- ¡Entonces haz algo para entretenerlos! – la diosa frunció el ceño.

- ¡No queremos al pelón! – se oyó desde las gradas.

- Bueno, entonces alguno de mis caballeros debe entretenerlos… - Saori miró a sus santos, esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Yo me haré cargó de todo! – se ofreció Olle y se encaminó hacia el centro de la arena. Tomó lugar y comenzó a realizar poses de modelo masculino. - ¡Y puedo hacer esto todo el día! – los flashazos de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar mientras Olle seguía posando, encantado.

- ¡Qué ridículo! – se quejó Saga, indignado.

- No, no… - Kanon se rascó la barbilla. - … no lo hace mal…

- ¡Esta es la pose del pensador! – volvió a hablar Olle. – Les gusta lo que ven, ¿verdad? ¡Pues deléitense!

- ¡Bueno, Dohko! – el ariano se acercó a su amigo que seguía llorando en el hombro de Shiryu. - ¡Anda, tenemos que prepararte para el combate!

- ¡Comencemos a hacer los carteles! – gritó Aioros, emocionado. - ¡Olle, date prisa! – vio cómo el sueco seguía posando y maravillando al público. - ¡Shaka, Mu!

- ¡Necesito preparar el equipo de grabación! – sonrió Aldebarán.

- ¡Iré por mi traje! - exclamó Kanon, dirigiéndose hacia el Templo de Géminis. - ¡No pienso salir con esta porquería de ropa!

- ¡No es justo! – Saga corrió detrás de él. - ¡No tengo qué ponerme!

- ¡Aún estás a tiempo de grabarme, hermanito! – se burló el menor.

- ¡KANOOOON!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**De vuelta con Camus…**

- ¡Detente, Camus! ¡Frena! ¡Coño! – Shura gritaba, alarmado, abrazando a Milo con desesperación. - ¡Caaamuuuuuus!

- ¡Tranquilo, Camus! ¡¿No querrás matar a tu mejor amigo, verdad?! – vio con horror cómo el francés se pasaba los altos y casi atropellaba a los civiles. - ¡Ayuudaaaa! – Ángelo se comenzó a carcajear y se asomó por la ventana para poder gritarle a la gente.

- ¡Fuera de nuestro camino, estorbos! – Camus tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, ignorando por completo los comentarios de sus amigos.

- ¡Nos van a arrestar… de nuevo! – gritó Shura, esta vez clavando sus uñas en su asiento. - ¡Y ahora, Camus no estará para defendernos!

- ¡Esta vida de criminal me está empezando a gustar! – habló Milo, ya sin ningún temor.

- ¿Y a todo esto, a dónde vamos? – indagó, intrigado el Santo de Leo. Justo en ese momento, Camus frenó de golpe, provocando que el ataúd de hielo saliera volando por los aires, incrustándose a una pared pero sin romperse.

- ¡A eso le llamo un hielo resistente! – exclamó Ángelo, sorprendido, dentro del auto. Volteó a ver a Camus que abría la puerta, furioso y se encaminaba hacia Crystal. Los demás santos sólo lo siguieron con la mirada sin salir del auto. Salieron, alarmados cuando Camus rompió el hielo de un puñetazo y sacaba a un morado Crystal.

- ¡Dime en dónde buscar! – lo jaló de su camisa. - ¡Habla, ahora!

- Y-yo… - titubeó para después ver aquel lugar con detenimiento. - … creo que ya he estado aquí… - entrecerró los ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una anciana se acercó a los caballeros.

- ¡Joven! – le gritó, contenta a Crystal. - ¡Me alegra volver a verlo, después de ese terrible accidente con sus niños! ¿Ya se recuperaron del trauma? – Camus soltó a Crystal y se abalanzó sobre la viejita sin importarle lo delicada que fuera.

- ¡¿Usted sabe en dónde está Hyoga?! – comenzó a zangolotearla del cuello. - ¡Dígamelo!

- ¡No conozco a ningún Hyoga, señorita! – en ese momento, Camus la soltó, completamente rojo de vergüenza.

- ¿S-señorita? – tartamudeó el francés. Sus compañeros guardaron silencio hasta que el italiano comenzó a carcajearse.

- ¡Este viaje se pone cada vez mejor! – Ángelo se sobó su estómago, intentando dejar de reír.

- ¡Usted debe ser la mamá de los niños! – continuó la viejita. - ¡Por eso debe estar tan preocupada! – Camus seguía sin reaccionar hasta que Ángelo se acercó y lo tomó del hombro.

- Ya no te preocupes, "linda". – habló, burlonamente mientras el galo lo volteaba a ver más furioso aún. – Ya los encontraremos.

- ¡Oh, usted debe ser el esposo! – sonrió la viejita. - ¡Qué familia tan hermosa! – esta vez, el turno de carcajearse fue de Milo, Aioria y Shura.

- ¡Vieja del demonio! – antes de que le saltara encima, fue detenido por Crystal. - ¡Suéltame, suéltame! – se zangoloteó el italiano.

- Lamento decepcionarla… - finalmente se oyó a Camus. - … pero soy hombre y sí… uno de esos niños es mi hijo… - miró, molesto al italiano. – y él no es nada mío… sólo un amigo.

- ¿En serio? – la anciana se acomodó sus enormes lentes. Entrecerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en el pecho del francés. Lo estrujó y apretó sus perfectos músculos. - ¡Vaya, tenías razón! ¡Qué hombre!

- Ahora si fuera tan amable de dejar de toquetearme y decirme en dónde está mi hijo… - trató de ser paciente. – Se lo agradecería infinitamente.

- ¿De qué accidente hablaba? – Aioria se acercó.

- Ya les dije que creo que nos asaltaron… - interrumpió Crystal. – Quisiera recordar más, en serio. – cerró sus ojos con frustración.

- Es normal que quieras borrar esos tormentosos recuerdos de esa experiencia traumática… después de todo… fue horrible… - explicó la anciana. – Jamás había visto tanta sangre. ¡Pobre niño rubio! ¡Es al que le fue peor!

- ¡El niño rubio, sí! – habló Camus todo pálido. - ¡Él es mi hijo!

- Discípulo… - Crystal interrumpió con rencor. - … si fuera tu hijo lo hubieras cuidado mejor y no me hubieras dejado comportarme como un estúpido… - dijo, cínicamente.

- ¡Qué idiota eres! – Camus lo miró con odio en sus ojos. - ¡Mira que es por tu culpa que estamos aquí sin saber en dónde buscar! ¡Pero déjame decirte que si algo le pasa a Hyoga… te mato!

- ¡Los dos tranquilícense! – Shura sujetó al galo con ayuda de Milo. – Señora, díganos por favor qué pasó.

- Bueno, yo estaba paseando a Bunky, mi perrito, como cada media noche cuando oí gritos y disparos. Me asomé para observar qué pasaba y vi a unos malandrines asaltando a ese joven… - señaló a Crystal. - … todo pasó muy rápido pero sólo alcancé a ver que se lo llevaron justo después de encerrar a un castaño en la cajuela. Recuerdo que los otros dos niños se fueron hacia aquel bosque…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Aries**

- ¡Qué bueno que trajimos todo lo que necesitabas a este templo! ¿No lo crees, Dohko? – preguntó Shion mientras estiraba el uniforme de Taekwondo y lo comenzaba a planchar. - ¡Tienes que lucir impecable! ¡No dejaré que nos avergüences con toda tu ropa arrugada! ¡Hay que ser pulcros, Dohko! – el chino sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el mueble más cercano. - ¡Condenada camisa, no se deja! ¿Por qué no plancha? – deslizó con brusquedad el aparato.

- Déjalo así, Shion... – comentó el Santo de Libra. - … está arrugada… como mi corazón y mi alma… - se asomó por la ventana y miró el brillante cielo azul. – Mira esas aves… quisiera ser como ellas… libres. – suspiró, resignado. Todos los Caballeros rodaron los ojos y siguieron con sus actividades: Aioros, Shaka, Mu, Shun y Seiya pintaban, animados los carteles; Aldebarán hacía los últimos ajustes con la cámara. Dohko vio a los gemelos con dolor; Kanon y Saga se arreglaban las camisa y la corbata, mutuamente. – Cómo me gustaría tener un gemelo… siempre estaría a mi lado y velaría por mi bien… no me abandonaría en plena competencia… - en ese momento, Kanon apretó fuertemente la corbata del mayor y comenzó a ahorcarlo. Saga le saltó en defensa propia y ambos rodaron el suelo del templo. – Qué lindo…

- Maestro Dohko… - intervino el Dragón. - … ya le dije que tiene mi apoyo. Yo no lo abandonaré.

- ¡Eres un ingrato! – se quejó Shion. - ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo por ti?! – planchó la camisa con fuerza. - ¡Pero claro, siempre estás lamentándote! – dejó el aparato sobre la camisa y se cruzó de brazos, molesto. - ¡No cabe duda de que estás ciego al no notar al gran amigo que tienes frente a ti! ¡Eso es todo! – se dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida. - ¡Me largo!

- Shion, este templo es tu casa… - habló Dohko. El Patriarca se paró en seco y regresó, indignado. Todos miraron, curiosos al ariano, incluso los gemelos habían dejado de pelear para prestarle su completa atención.

- Me quedaré aquí… - dio un pisotón en el suelo. – Y esta no es mi templo, Caballero de Libra… - lo miró, enojado. – El mío está doce casas arriba. ¡Y a partir de ahora, quiero que me llames Patriarca o Gran patriarca, lo que tú prefieras! ¡Sí, sí, Shion está furioso! ¡Ahora con su permiso, me voy al cuarto de Kiki a descansar! – miró al pequeño que pintaba alegremente al lado del arquero. - ¡Vamos, Kiki!

- ¡Pero maestro Shion, quiero pintar con el señor Aioros!

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – se fue hacia el cuarto, indignado. - ¡Me largo a dormir! ¡Y si no me despierto, no se molesten en entrar! – Dohko se puso de pie e intentó alcanzar al ariano.

- Recuerde que tiene que estar en el coliseo para la competencia… - habló Mu. – Usted es el réferi.

- ¡Pienso ir pero ni se crean que iré por apoyar a Dohko! – cerró sus puños. - ¡Sólo iré por compromiso, no apoyaré a nadie!

- Shion… - el chino se acercó a su amigo.

- ¡Hasta luego, anciano! – y sin más el Patriarca azotó la gran puerta de madera.

- M-me cerró la puerta en la cara… - Dohko abrió la boca, sorprendido. - ¿Vieron eso, niños?

- Detesto ver a tan buenos amigos pelear… - Aioros negó suavemente con su cabeza. – Y no sólo eso, pelear por cosas tan tontas… - continuó pintando su cartel hasta que Shaka, intencionalmente le colocó su mano embarrada de pintura en su camisa perfectamente blanca. - ¡Shaaakaaaa! – soltó, furioso. - ¡Esta camisa me la regaló Shura! ¿Tienes la idea de cuánto me va a costar quitarle esta mancha? ¡Te odio! – lo comenzó a zangolotear y ambos comenzaron a forcejear a manera de juego.

- Qué infantiles… - comentó Seiya.

- Cállate… - Shun le aventó un tarro de pintura. En pocos segundos, la pequeña sala se vio llena de restos de pintura, cortesía de nuestros caballeros.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**De vuelta con Camus y los demás…**

- Y así fue cómo sucedió todo. Espero haber solucionado todas sus dudas. (xD)

- ¿Quiere decir que mi hijo se fue en aquella dirección? – Camus señaló un sendero a lo lejos.

- Así es. – afirmó la viejita. – Hacia el bosque prohibido. Sí, lo sé. Nuestro pueblo tiene complejo de Harry Potter.

- ¡Ay, sí, ay, sí! – exclamaron Aioria y Milo al unísono. - ¡Y ahora nos va a salir con que el Señor Tenebroso habita en aquel bosque! – ambos caballeros se comenzaron a carcajear ante tales ideas.

- Pues sí, de hecho. – sonrió la anciana. – Cuenta la leyenda de que el que entra ahí, nunca sale. Bueno, fue un placer platicar con ustedes. Ahora me iré porque dejé los frijoles en la lumbre. – se acercó a Camus y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. – Pierde todas las esperanzas de ver a tu hijo. – sin más, la anciana desapareció.

- Eso sí que fue raro. – Ángelo se talló el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – preguntó el español.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – soltó Camus, arrastrando a Crystal hacia el sendero. - ¡Iremos a buscar a Hyoga! ¡No me iré de aquí sin él!

- No te olvides de Ikki. – intervino Milo.

- ¡Por eso, por eso! – se defendió el francés. - ¡Buscaremos a Hyoga! – todos los Santos caminaron directo al bosque. Cada vez que se adentraban, podían notar que en efecto, la anciana no se había equivocado, era un lugar realmente tenebroso. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pantano.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Aioria se cruzó de brazos.

- Me rehúso a entrar ahí. – el escorpión miró, molesto al francés. – Camus, mi amistad tiene límites. – abrió con sorpresa sus turquesas cuando vio a Camus treparse a una pequeña barca. - ¿Qué rayos haces?

- Ya les dije, no me iré de aquí sin Hyoga. – tomó los remos. Ángelo no se esperó dos veces y se subió a su lado. – No me extrañaría que Ángelo sea más amigo que tú. – entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¡No digas tonterías, idiota! – se quejó el griego mientras buscaba con la mirada otro bote, al no encontrarlo miró con frustración al Santo de Cáncer. - ¡Bájate de ahí, Ángelo! – le ordenó.

- ¿Por qué? – se estiró y colocó sus brazos detrás de la nunca. – Ya me acomodé… - respondió con una sonrisa. – Además, a Camus parece no molestarle mi presencia. – sonrió, burlonamente. - ¿O si, Camus?

- En lo absoluto. – comenzó a remar con ayuda del italiano.

- En fin, busquemos otro bote… - el español suspiró.

- ¡Miren, qué suerte! – exclamó Aioria no muy lejos de ahí. - ¡Encontré otro bote… para tres… de pedales!

- ¿Cuánta humillación más tendremos que soportar? – Shura se golpeó la frente.

- Espero que nadie nos vea… - susurró Aioria.

- ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y subamos al dichoso bote! – se quejó Crystal. Sin más, los tres santos se acomodaron en el barquito y comenzaron a pedalear para alcanzar a Camus y a Ángelo.

- ¡Idiotas! – gritó Milo desde la orilla. - ¡¿Y cómo planean que los alcance?! – los demás lo ignoraron, cínicamente.

- ¡Nos vemos del otro lado, bicho! – se burló Aioria seguido de las carcajadas de Shura y Crystal.

- ¡Ya me las pagarán! – amenazó el escorpión. Buscó por todos lados otro barco y cuando no lo encontró, decidió fabricarse uno pero como el heleno no tenía talento para crear, no tuvo más remedio que utilizar un gran trozo de madera y subirse en el. Tomó un gran palo de madera y comenzó a remar como si estuviera en una balsa. - ¡Malditos, no remen tan rápido!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Aries**

- Le hablaré a Shion… - comentó Mu. – Debemos irnos al coliseo. La competencia empezará en menos de veinte minutos.

- No te preocupes, Mu. – interrumpió Dohko. – Tengo asuntos pendientes con tu maestro. Yo arreglaré las cosas con él. – el Santo de Libra se acercó con una sonrisa a la habitación en donde se encontraba el ariano y tocó la puerta. – Shioooon. – cantó con alegría.

- A mí se me hace que este es bipolar… - soltó Pegaso.

- ¡Seiya! – lo regañó Andrómeda, dándole un codazo en el brazo.

- Shion, es hora de irnos. – siguió cantando. – Anda, ya sal. Sabes que soy un melodramático. Perdóname. – tocó más fuerte la puerta. - ¿Shion? ¡Mira que tampoco te voy a estar rogando! ¡Sal ahora con un carajo!

- Totalmente bipolar… - afirmó Aioros.

- No sé qué haremos con dos bipolares en el Santuario… - habló Shaka.

- ¡Ni me lo digas, Shaka! ¡Yo vivo con uno y es una tortura diaria! – se lamentó Kanon.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy bipolar! ¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?! – gritó, enojado. - ¿Eso piensas de mi? – comenzó a llorar y se sentó en un rincón, tapándose el rostro. - ¡Nadie me comprende, eso es todo!

- Tranquilo, hermanito. – Kanon se acercó y le sobó la espalda. – Anda, párate, iremos por tu medicamento.

- ¡Está bien! – se puso de pie, desbordando felicidad. – Tú siempre tan atento, Kanon. – abrazó al gemelo menor. - ¡Te quiero tanto, hermanito!

- Sí, sí… - le respondió el griego. – Yo también… - miró a sus compañeros. – Está loquito… - movió sus labios y los demás comprendieron al instante. Después de ver tal espectáculo, Dohko abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver la recamara vacía, sin rastro de Shion.

- ¡El muy tonto se fue! ¡Qué desconsiderado! – dijo el chino, molesto. - ¡En fin, no me importa! ¡Mu, tele transpórtanos al coliseo!

**Coliseo**

Los agujeros del coliseo fueron restaurados rápidamente, Olle que se había unido al entretenimiento contratado por Athena, fue un éxito y nuestros Caballeros Dorados se encontraban en las gradas con sus carteles, dispuestos a apoyar al Santo de Libra. En la arena, Kanon y Saga se preparaban para su debut como reporteros mientras Aldebarán encendía la cámara y se alistaba para grabar.

- ¿Todavía sigues molesto conmigo, Shion? – le preguntó Dohko, completamente cambiado con su traje de Taekwondo.

- ¿Disculpa, me habla a mi? – el ariano se señaló así mismo, sorprendido.

- Sabes perfectamente que sí. – respondió el chino, cruzándose de brazos.

- No sé de qué habla. – Shion evitó su mirada. – Debo irme a… - no supo qué inventar. - … hacer unas cosas, sí, eso.

- ¡Pero sí eres terco! – se quejó el guardián de Libra. - ¡Ya madura de una vez!

- ¡¿Madurar yo?! – lo miró, furioso. - ¡No sé de dónde saca tanta confianza al tutearme así! ¡Pero no pienso perder mi tiempo usted! ¡Me iré con el otro competidor y lo apoyaré a él! – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Dante de Cervero. - ¡Por cierto, Caballero de Libra, si yo fuera usted, no me esforzaría tanto, pues Dante ya tiene ganada la competencia! – gritó a modo de burla.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Dohko se talló la sien. - ¡No te necesito! – comenzó a calentar en su lugar.

- ¡Bien por ti! – se oyó a Shion desde el otro lado.

- ¡Pues bien! – volvió a contestar el chino.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Cómo quieras! – Dohko vio con coraje a su amigo abrazar a Dante. Cuando Shion se dio cuenta, estrujó con fuerza al Santo de Plata y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que Dohko lo oyera.

- ¡Oh, Dante! ¡Tú ganarás! ¡Tengo la ligera sospecha de que sí! – el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y esperó en su lugar a que la pelea comenzara. Metros atrás, los gemelos se alistaban para salir frente a la cámara.

- ¡No puedo creer que vaya a salir así en televisión! – se quejó el ex Caballero de Poseidón. - ¡Estúpido Shun y sus tontas peleas de pintura! ¡Tengo el cabello rosa, Saga! ¡Rosaa! ¡Sabes que detesto el rosa!

- ¡No te quejes, idiota! – le respondió Saga. - ¡Al menos tú lo tienes de un sólo color! – se jaló sus cabellos con desesperación. - ¡Mira, yo lo tengo rojo, naranja y sólo Athena sabe de qué otro!

- Con más razón no deberías salir a la cámara. – sonrió. – Yo me ocuparé de todo.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Kanon! – amenazó entre dientes. - ¡Aldebarán, comienza a grabar!

- ¡Sí, señor! – obedeció el brasileño. - ¡Estamos al aire en tres, dos, uno! – les hizo la señal de que ya había empezado la grabación.

- ¡Hoolaaa! ¡Buenas tardes, mí querido público! – exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron, furiosos.

- ¡Aquí con ustedes, su presentador, Kanon! – el menor posó, orgulloso frente a la cámara, empujando a Saga a un lado.

- ¡No! ¡Yo soy su presentador! ¡Saga! – le dio un caderazo a su hermano. - ¡Bienvenidos a…! – no pudo continuar, pues Kanon le había saltado encima y empezaron a forcejear mientras el gran toro los grababa, divertido.

- Los dos se ven perfectamente en la cámara… no tiene que pelear… - sonrió. Los gemelos se pusieron de pie, sonrojados y se acomodaron sus cabellos y trajes.

- Bienvenidos a otra transmisión de las Olimpiadas del Santuario. – dijeron al mismo tiempo, nuevamente. Ambos se lanzaron miradas, furiosas pero siguieron narrando. - ¡Qué día tan maravilloso para hacer deporte y competir! – exclamaron al unísono.

- ¡Con un carajo, Kanon, deja de repetir todo lo que yo digo!

- ¡No! ¡Tú deja de repetir lo que yo digo, idiota!

- ¡Se original y búscate tus propias frases! – gritó el gemelo mayor. Volteó a la cámara y le sonrió. – No le haga caso, querido público. Mi hermano es sólo un idiota. Ya se acostumbrarán a sus ridiculeces.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Kanon le lanzó el micrófono y comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de Saga.

- ¡Toma esto, idiota! – Saga le aventó, esta vez, su micrófono. Aldebarán seguía grabando.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! – intentó tranquilizarlos el toro. - ¡Mejor entrevisten a Dohko antes de que empiece la competencia! ¡Si no yo me encargaré de hacerlo y ustedes grabarán! – amenazó.

- ¡Jamás! – gritaron al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

- ¡Yo llegaré primero! ¡Eres un lento, Saga! – Kanon comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el chino, calentando.

- ¡Espérame! – Saga iba tras de él. - ¡KAANOOON! – el primero en llegar fue Kanon junto con Aldebarán, estaba a punto de entrevistarlo cuando Saga lo tacleó con fuerza. Todo el coliseo coreó un "Uhhhhh" ante semejante golpe.

- ¡Niños! – se acercó el Santo de Libra. - ¿Están bien?

- ¡Yo lo voy a entrevistar! – Saga comenzó a ahorcar a Kanon.

- ¡Estás idiota si piensas que te lo voy a permitir!

- ¡Niños, quietos! – exclamó Dohko, molesto. – ¡Les contestaré a ambos! ¡Pelear no les dejará nada bueno sólo un mal sabor de boca! ¡Si no se comportan, me iré a mi competencia y se quedarán sin entrevista!

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Dohko! – los gemelos hicieron un berrinche.

- ¡Ya nos calmaremos! – habló Kanon como si fuera un niño chiquito. - ¡Lo prometemos!

- ¡A ver a qué horas! – se quejó Aldebarán, sosteniendo la cámara.

- Ahora, sí, empecemos. – aplaudió Dohko. – Pregunten lo que quieran. - Saga y Kanon compartieron miradas y sonrieron, victoriosos.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a hablarle a Shion? – preguntó Saga, acercándole el micrófono.

- Otra pegunta… - el chino entrecerró los ojos, incómodo.

- Si no es Shion… - Kanon se rascó la barbilla. - … ¿Quién será tu mejor amigo ahora? ¿Con quién lo reemplazarás?

- ¡Pregúntenme algo relacionado con el deporte! – se quejó.

- Está bien… - Kanon chasqueó la lengua. - ¿Saga, tienes salgo que preguntarle?

- No sé qué se hace en estos momentos… veamos… ¿cómo te sientes? ¡Sí, eso!

- Pues, bien… bueno más o menos… - contestó con tristeza.

- Yo también estaría triste si me hubiera peleado con mi mejor amigo por una estupidez… - interrumpió Kanon. – Sin contar que no están todos tus "niños" para apoyarte… yo también me sentiría del asco.

- ¡Kanon! – lo regañó Saga.

- Tienes razón… - Dohko miró al suelo. – Creo que seguiré entrenando. – se alejó de ellos casi casi con una nube negra flotando sobre él.

- ¡Pero qué bárbaros! – habló Aldebarán. - ¡Qué buena entrevista! Pff se pasan… qué bueno que los reporteros no son como ustedes.

- ¡Tarado! – Saga le dio un coscorrón a su hermano. - ¡Ya se sentía mal y tú lo tenías que hacer sentir peor!

- ¡Pero es la verdad!

- ¡En televisión siempre tienes que disfrazar la verdad con una linda mentira! – continuó el toro. - ¡Ahora, vayan y pídanle perdón a Dohko!

- ¡¿Pídanle?! – Saga se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Si fue él! – señaló a su hermano.

- ¡Vayan ahora o se las verán conmigo! – Aldebarán se vio interrumpido por la campana que daba inicio a las competencias. - ¡Olvídenlo, grabemos esto! ¡Pero ni crean que se me va a olvidar! ¡Le tienen que pedir disculpas al final de la competencia! – ignorando completamente al brasileño, Kanon se acercó a la cámara con una sonrisa.

- Mi querida audiencia, el coliseo está hasta el tope, la campana ha sonado y la competencia dará inicio.

- ¡Acompáñenos en este magnífico día de Olimpiadas! – completó Saga.

**Con Dohko…**

- Usted tranquilo, maestro. – Shiryu le masajeó los hombros para brindarle apoyo. – Usted es el mejor cuando se trata de pelear. No esté nervioso. – Dohko no le ponía atención pues estaba muy ocupado viendo a su mejor amigo apoyando a su contrincante.

- Es un maldito infantil… - entrecerró sus ojos. - ¡Él debería estar apoyándome a mí! – se quejó. - ¡A mí, su amigo! ¡No a ese… tonto!

- ¿Por qué no se disculpa con él?

- ¡Jamás! – contestó, orgulloso.

- Bueno, entonces no se queje si Shion no quiere acercarse a usted. – continuó con su labor de brindarle masaje. – Pero no debería dejar que el orgullo se interponga en su amistad. – la campana sonó y rápidamente se colocó su casco de espuma, se apretó al cinturón y caminó hacia el gran colchón en donde ya lo esperaba Dante de Cervero. Shion se colocó en medio de ambos contrincantes, miró con una sonrisa al Caballero de Plata y con una muesca de asco al chino.

- Bueno, están prohibidos los empujones, los agarrones, los rasguños y fingir daño. Les advierto que eso es una penalización directa. Si tienen tres penalizaciones, están fuera. Y… eso es todo lo que recuerdo del manual. – Shion soltó una risita ante su pérdida de memoria y Dohko lo acompañó. Al darse cuenta de esto, Shion cambió su expresión e ignoró al chino. - _¡Sichak!_ – Dohko y Cervero se saludaron, amistosamente para después comenzar el combate.

- ¡Muy bien, audiencia! – habló Kanon. - ¡Para aquellos ignorantes que no saben lo que representan los colores de los concursantes, yo, el gran Kanon, se los explicaré! En cada combate se enfrentan dos contendientes, "Sung" que es el de azul y "Chong" el de rojo.

- Si serás idiota… - Saga se golpeó la frente. – Es "Chung", que está de color azul representado por Cevero y "Hong" que es rojo, representado por Dohko, animal. – rodó los ojos, divertido ante la expresión de vergüenza de su hermano.

- ¡Como sea! – se defendió. - ¡Veamos el combate! – intentó desviar el tema. – Por cierto, Sichak, significa empezar. Esas y otras palabras que dirá Shion, se usan en el arbitraje del Taekwondo. - la pelea comenzó y repentinamente, Dohko le saltó encima a Cervero que no lo vio venir. Patadas y puñetazos atacaron cruelmente al Santo de Plata. Dohko estaba cegado por sus celos y furia.

- ¡Qué bárbaro, al parecer este hombre si quiere ganar! – exclamó Shaka desde las gradas.

- ¡Pelea genial! – lo apoyó Seiya, alzando su cartel con dibujos amorfos que representaban al chino.

- ¡Tú puedes, Dohko! – vociferó Aioros con Kiki sobre sus hombros.

- Qué yo sepa, está prohibido lanzarse así contra tu oponente… tan… violentamente. – habló Saga ante la cámara. – Pero… ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? – se encogió de hombros.

- Por ahora no hay puntaje, sólo golpes. – explicó Kanon. – Recuerden que tienen que golpear en el _peto_ o chaleco.

- ¡Ya basta, _Hong_! – gritó Shion, molesto. - _¡Galio!_ – alzó la mano, marcando una falta. El chino dejó de golpear a Cervero y se alejó, enojado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios dijo?! – Kanon hojeó con desesperación su pequeño manual, buscando el significado de las palabras. - ¡Listo! Hong es rojo, como se dijo anteriormente y galio es sepárense.

- ¡Esto es más difícil de lo que creí! – Saga se sopló el flequillo. - ¡Aldebarán, no dejes de grabar!

- ¡¿Por qué una falta?! – se quejó Dohko, alzando la voz. - ¡Lo que pasa es que estás de su lado!

- ¡¿Y todavía preguntas, idiota?! – le respondió el ariano. - ¡Regresa a tu lugar o te descalificaré! – lo amenazó.

- ¡Al diablo! – giró su cuerpo y caminó hacia donde el entrenador Shiryu lo esperaba con una toallita en su cuello.

- ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! – el Patriarca al verse ignorado, lo jaló del brazo.

- ¡Idiota, arrugas mi traje!

- ¡Me importa un carajo, yo lo planché! ¡Ahora más vale que sigas las reglas o te sacaré de la competencia! – lo volvió a amenazar. Al oír esto, todos los dorados se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Nunca creí ver al Antiguo Maestro pelear con Shion! – exclamó Olle en tono cansino a sus compañeros en las gradas.

- ¿Y tú cuando llegaste? – preguntó Mu.

- Vengo de firmar un contrato con el Cirque Du Solei… - los miró, orgulloso. – Por si no se habían dado cuenta, todo el rato del entretenimiento aquí en el coliseo estuve divirtiendo al pueblo pues necesitaban un trapecista. Saben perfectamente que tengo una gran flexibilidad. ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó? – señaló sus caras manchadas de pintura.

- ¡Guerra de pintura, señor Olle! – respondió Kiki.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Después de muchísimos minutos intentando alcanzar a sus amigos y de que los cocodrilos previamente lo atacaran, comiéndose la mitad de su canoa improvisada, el Caballero de Escorpio llegó por fin a la orilla del pantano. Completamente lleno de fango y la ropa rasgada.

- ¡Me las pagarán, malditos! – intentó recuperar el aliento mientras se tumbaba en la orilla. - ¡Te odio, Camus! ¡¿Cómo pudiste preferir a Ángelo después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?! – no pudo continuar ya que de la nada, un caimán gigante surgió del agua y lo atacó. - ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Aléjate! – lo pateó, frustrado y salió corriendo. - ¡Ayuudaaaaa! ¡Caamuuuus! – corrió y corrió hasta que unos ruidos extraños en la profundidad del bosque llamaron su atención.

- ¡Ondaas Infernalees!

- ¡Plasma Relámpago!

- ¡Excalibuuuur!

- ¡Polvo de Diamante!

Milo aceleró el paso mientras la furia lo carcomía por dentro.

- ¡Ya los encontré, hijos de perraaaa! – cada vez que se acercaba, podía escuchar claramente rugidos y gemidos que no eran de sus amigos. Al retirar unas lianas y ramas, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver semejante escena: sus amigos eran atacados por hombres gigantes de piedra que se movían con lentitud como si estuvieran mecanizados.

- ¡Camus, cuidado! – alertó el español al momento que le rebanaba un brazo al gigante.

- ¡Ya me tienen harto! – se quejó Ángelo, montando una para en seguida romperle la cabeza.

- ¡Merde, merde! – se oyó a Camus. - ¡Pierdo el tiempo con ustedes y Hyoga me necesita! – expandió su cosmos y congeló todo a su paso, sin contar a los caballeros que se protegieron rápidamente.

- ¡Llevamos una hora combatiendo y apenas te dignas a hacerlo! – gruñó Aioria.

- ¡¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasó?! – Camus miró a su amigo, ignorando el reclamo de Aioria. - ¡Mientras tú te paseabas por el pantano, nosotros hemos estado combatiendo con estas cosas! ¡Tu egoísmo no tiene límites!

- ¡¿Pasear?! – Milo alzó la voz. - ¡¿En qué clase de paseo te atacan cocodrilos hambrientos?! ¡Y no te atrevas a reclamarme nada porque que sólo vine por ti! ¡A ayudarte, ingrato! – en ese momento se oyó un crujir bajo sus pies.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué carajos fue eso?! – escupió Ángelo.

- ¿Está temblando? – indagó Crystal.

- Eso parece… tengan cuidado con los árboles. No vayan a ser parientes de Madre Naturaleza y nos ataquen… - comentó con temor el Santo de Capricornio.

- Tranquilos, chicos… - intentó calmarlos Aioria. – Sólo fue un trueno… - se oyó otro crujir. - … por aquí… ¡abajooooo! – la tierra se abrió y se tragó a todos los Santos de Athena.

- ¡Con un coñoooooooo! – se oyó al español.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Coliseo**

El público se encontraba sorprendido ante los golpes que se intercambiaban ambos competidores. Dohko tuvo ventaja en el primer tiempo, sin embargo, Shion le marcaba faltas por todo, llegando a ser injusto con el chino. Los Santos Dorados, indignados, llegaron a gritarle al lemuriano.

- No sabía que el estornudar estuviera penalizado en el Taekwondo… - comentó Kanon, viendo a la cámara.

- Según este librito… - Saga hojeó el ejemplar, buscando respuestas. - … no, aquí no viene nada de eso.

En la arena Dohko y Cervero comenzaban otro combate. Patadas y puñetazos nuevamente. Hasta que por fin, el chino atinó a golpearlo en el peto, claramente para todos menos para Shion que no vio nada. Al darse cuenta de que la pantalla no marcaba su punto, el chino se dirigió, molesto al ariano.

- ¡¿Estás ciego o qué demonios te pasa?! – lo acusó. Shion lo ignoró y ordenó que continuara la competencia. Cervero se acercó y decidido, comenzó a golpear a Dohko. Al principio los esquivaba hasta que se resbaló, lastimándose la muñeca.

- ¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó todo el público. Dohko tardó en ponerse de pie.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Saga. - ¡Dohko se ha lastimado! ¿Podrá seguir con el encuentro?

- ¡Más le vale! – gritó Kanon. Cuando el Santo de Libra pudo ponerse de pie, Cervero no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad. El Caballero de Plata junto tres puntos seguidos para disgusto del coliseo que comenzaba a abuchearlo.

- ¡No puedo creer que Shion esté haciendo esto! – exclamó Dohko, acercándose a Shiryu aprovechando sus segundos de descanso. - ¡Voy a perder por su culpa!

- ¡Tranquilo, maestro! – le dio una botella de agua. – Aún puede ganar. Son sólo tres puntos de diferencia y aún tiene tiempo.

- ¡Realmente está enojado conmigo! – se quejó. La campana volvió a sonar.

- ¡Buena suerte, maestro!

Nuevamente el combate comenzó. Cervero paró una patada de Dohko con el brazo y le dio un puñetazo en el peto, obteniendo otro punto. Con un rápido movimiento, el chino realizó una patada con giro y golpeó el casco del Santo de plata, obteniendo automáticamente tres puntos. El público se puso de pie, emocionado y comenzó aplaudir. A pesar de toda la alegría en el coliseo, el chino no se sentía feliz. Juntó otros tres puntos al darle con el puño en el peto.

- ¡Cervero, no me puedes hacer esto! – se quejó el lemuriano. - ¡Tienes que ganarle!

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que golpee a tu amigo?

- ¡Con fuerza y sin piedad! – contestó, orgulloso. - ¡Y no es mi amigo, si quisiera uno me compraría un perro! – y obviamente esto lo escuchó Dohko, pues estaba justo en medio de ambos hombres. Esto le bajó el autoestima hasta el piso al pobre chino, que era de saberse, apreciaba mucho a su "amigo" Shion. - ¡Lo escuchaste bien, Dohko! ¡Un perro y sabes que soy alérgico a ellos! ¡Prefiero morirme de una alergia a ser tu amigo!

- Pero… - titubeó el Caballero de Libra.

- ¡He dicho! _¡Kesok! _(significa continuar)

- ¡Esto no me gusta para nada! – se oyó a Kanon.

- Sabes que Dohko es muy sentimental… - opinó Saga. – Aquí viene otro descanso de unos segundos para nuestro querido Dohko.

- ¿Está bien, maestro? – indagó el Dragón, preocupado. - ¿Qué pasa? – observó la mirara perdida del chino mayor.

- Perdí a mi mejor amigo y a mis niños que no han venido a verme… - bajó la cabeza, derrotado. - ¡No puedo evitarlo, me siento mal, Shiryu!

- ¡No puede darse por vencido, tiene que ganar! – lo apoyó su alumno. - ¡Usted siempre contará conmigo! – en ese momento, volvió a sonar la campana. Dohko se acercó a su oponente, arrastrando los pies. Shion se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Kesok! – volvió a hablar Shion. Dohko volteó a ver a los poquitos Caballeros que estaban en las gradas, gritando y apoyándolo.

- ¡Vamos, Dohko! – coreaban Olle, Aioros y Shaka.

- ¡Es mi héroe! – se escuchó al pequeño Kiki.

- ¡Dohko, Dohko, Dohko! – saltaban de alegría Seiya, Shun y Mu. El chino sonrió a medias y se volvió a colocar el casco. Una vez más, la pelea dio inicio y se vio atacado por los puñetazos y patadas de Cervero que apenas pudo esquivar.

Lo que había dicho el lemuriano previamente aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza, abstrayéndolo de su pelea, todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

_No es mi amigo, si quisiera uno me compraría un perro…_

_Prefiero morirme de una alergia a ser tu amigo…_

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo el Santo de Plata le dio una patada con mucha fuerza, dejando inconsciente a nuestro querido Dohko que cayó al suelo con pesadez. Todos se alarmaron al ver que el chino no se levantaba. Shion corrió a ayudarlo, asustado y olvidando por completo su orgullo.

_**Flashback de Shion…**_

_- ¡Devuélvanme mi corona! – se quejaba el pequeño Shion que era molestado por Kardia y Manigoldo._

_- ¡Si tanto la quieres ven por ella! – se burló Kardia, alzando su corona, evitando que el lemuriano la alcanzara. _

_- ¡Además es de madera y ni te queda! – Manigoldo comenzó a reírse._

_- ¡Ya verán! – se puso de puntitas. - ¡Cuando me convierta en Patriarca, me vengaré de todos ustedes!_

_- ¡Uhy, qué miedo! – exclamaron al unísono. - ¿Y quién dice que tú serás Patriarca?_

_- ¡Es sencillo! – el niño se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Se necesita a alguien capaz, guapo, inteligente y fuerte como yo para ese puesto!_

_- ¡Apenas tienes seis años y ya te crees la gran cosa! – habló Kardia._

_- Ya déjenlo en paz y regrésenle su corona… - interrumpió Dégel, sentado bajó un árbol y con un gran libro en su regazo._

_- ¡Ah, no! ¡Qué él nos las quite! – se defendió el italiano. - ¡Es divertido molestar a los enanos como él!_

_- ¡Ya oyeron, dénsela! – se oyó una vocecita. Todos voltearon a ver al aspirante de Libra, acercarse a ellos._

_- ¡Otro enano! – se quejó Kardia. No le dio tiempo para nada más, pues el pequeño Dohko le saltó encima y comenzó a pegarle. Manigoldo trató de sujetar a Dohko pero Shion no tardó en ayudarle, dándole patadas al mayor para que soltara al chino. Los chicos cayeron al piso y Dohko aprovechó el descuido para tomar a Shion de su manita y salir corriendo._

_- ¡Y cuando sepa reparar armaduras ni me pidan que arregle las suyas, soquetes! – se burló el pequeño Shion, sacándoles la lengua y corriendo al lado de Dohko. Lejos de ahí, ambos niños pararon, exhaustos frente a un río._

_- ¡Aquí está tu corona, Shion! – exclamó Dohko, devolviéndole su preciado tesoro._

_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, plebeyo? – el ariano entrecerró los ojos. Dohko lo miró, extrañado._

_- ¡Oye! – se quejó. - ¡No eres nadie para hablarme así! ¡Y mucho menos un rey! – se cruzó de brazos, ofendido._

_- Algún día lo seré… - sonrió, victorioso._

_- ¿Por eso tienes la corona?_

_- Sí… esta es de madera pero muy pronto será de oro… Gracias por ayudarme. – se sonrojó, apenado. – No me contestaste… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_- ¡Oh, tú eres el de los lunares del Santuario! – le picó la frente con dos dedos.- ¡Me dabas mucha curiosidad! ¡Mi nombre es Dohko! – se señaló, orgulloso. - ¡Futuro Caballero de Libra!_

_- ¡Genial! ¡Yo seré el Caballero de Aries algún día… o el Patriarca! ¡Lo que venga primero! – se colocó su corona de madera. En ese momento, la panza de Dohko comenzó a rugir.- ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Ven conmigo y comeremos juntos, amigo! – lo tomó de la manita. – Como futuro Patriarca, yo te nombro… Dohko… mi nuevo mejor amigo._

_- ¿Mejor amigo? ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?_

_- ¡Claro! ¡Mientras no quieras quitarme el puesto de Patriarca, está bien! ¡Ahora que lo pienso, ambos podemos ser Patriarcas! – los dos niños se fueron riendo tomados de la manita._

_**End of flashback**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Con Camus…**

- ¡No puedo creer que aún sigamos cayendo! – se quejó Aioria.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así? – se preguntó Shura sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

- Bastante tiempo diría yo. - respondió Crystal soltando un bostezo.

- Qué bueno que traje mi ejemplar del Conde de Monte de Cristo que me regalaste, Camus. – Milo hojeó su libro. – Nada como una lectura ligera para aminorar el estrés. – el heleno leía su libro boca arriba mientras se dejaba caer por el interminable túnel.

- Esto no tiene mucho sentido. – habló Ángelo con los ojos cerrados. - Tanta caída me dio hambre.

- ¡Efectivamente, no tiene sentido! – exclamó Camus al borde del colapso nervioso. Parpadeó varias veces cuando sintió unos cosmos conocido. - ¿Hyoga? – titubeó. - ¡Hyoga está cerca! – sonrió. - ¡Está vivo! – en ese momento, los seis santos cayeron de golpe en el suelo.

- ¡Mi madre! – se quejó Aioria sobándose las sentaderas. Justo cuando se iba a poner de pie, los demás le cayeron encima.

- ¡Al fin tierra! – exclamó Shura con alegría. - ¡No sabes cómo te extrañé! – comenzó a besar el suelo. Todos se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron las ropas.

- ¡Oigan, chicos, miren esto! – les habló el escorpión. Los santos giraron el rostro y se acercaron al griego que veía con curiosidad una mesita con una bandeja de galletas y un pequeño letrerito que decía "cómeme y huye".

- Qué simpático letrero… - Aioria lo miró con una sonrisa. - ¡Oh, una galletita! – dijo, tomando una. En ese momento el piso comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? – el italiano lo tomó con fuerza del cuello.

- ¡Nada, sólo me la comí! – se defendió el castaño. - ¡Sabía a rayos así que no te preocupes!

- Chicos… - susurró Crystal.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de este lugar! – exclamó Camus, preocupado. - ¡Hyoga está por aquí, puedo sentirlo!

- ¡Chicos! – gritó el Santo de Plata.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Corran! – todos voltearon detrás de ellos y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver una enorme roca rodando amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

- ¡Allá hay una salida! – Shura señaló un pequeño túnel en donde se podía divisar una pequeña luz. - ¡Vamos!

- ¡No lo vale, definitivamente Hyoga no lo vale! – Milo alzó sus brazos con desesperación. Los seis dieron un salto fuera del túnel y la piedra se atoró en la entrada.

- ¡Woow! ¡Sí! – Ángelo saltó lleno de adrenalina. - ¿Cuándo lo repetimos?

- ¡¿Estás demente, idiota?! – Crystal le saltó encima y lo comenzó a estrangular.

- ¡Bienvenidos al hotel y parque de atracciones "El señor Tenebroso"! – se acercó un hombre regordete, colocándoles un collar de flores a cada uno.

- ¿Hotel? – titubeó Aioria.

- ¡Así es! ¿Qué tal el recorrido? Nos dieron muchos problemas, ¿eh? Destruyeron nuestros robots gigantes. Son unos traviesos.

- ¡Oh, eso explica los cables que le salieron al que le arranqué la cabeza! – el italiano se sobó el cuello.

- No entiendo… - confesó Camus con un tic en el ojo. - ¿Me está intentando decir que esto es un hotel? Todo lo que pasamos era…

- Sí, era planeado… - terminó la frase el señor. – Es nuestra atracción turística… ¡vaya que ha funcionado!

- ¡Pero nos dijeron que una vez que entras, ya no sales jamás! – se quejó Milo.

- ¡Y es verdad! – sonrió el hombre. – Una vez que pruebas mis chimichangas, ya no quieres dejarlas… ¿quieren una habitación?

- ¡¿Qué clase de hotel es este?! – Shura se jaló los cabellos con desesperación. - ¡Casi nos cuesta la vida! ¡Una piedra gigante nos vino siguiendo!

- ¡Ah, eso es sólo mi bola gigante de papel maché! ¡En ella mi primo rueda para guiar a la gente hasta aquí! – a todos les salió una vena en la frente que amenazaba por explotar, menos a Ángelo que se deleitaba con las chimichangas. - ¡Todos son efectos especiales!

- Pero una anciana nos dijo que… - interrumpió Aioria.

- ¡Ah, seguramente era mi abuela! – exclamó, alegre. - ¡Siempre exagera para atraer clientes al hotel! Usted es el señor Crystal, ¿verdad?

- Sí, así es…

- Pues tome su estéreo… - le entregó su aparato. – Mis primos Ramón y Juan fingen un asalto, mi abuela pretende que lo ve, investiga a los afectados y terminan aquí. Marketing directo, amigos míos. Cada quien hace su luchita diaria. ¡Me encanta mi hotel subterráneo! ¡Es una mezcla perfecta de Indiana Jones y Alicia en el país de las maravillas!

- Entiendo, entiendo… - afirmó Camus con la cabeza, comprensivo. - Ahora dígame… ¡¿en dónde está mi hijo Hyoga?! ¡Sentí su cosmos hace rato!

- Cosmos… sí… claro… - el señor rodó los ojos. – Si se refiere al niño güerito… - se rascó la barbilla. - … vera, tuvimos un pequeño accidente en el robo fingido, el condenado puso resistencia… - negó con la cabeza. –… pero compensa el hecho de que su otro amigo haya dejado en estado vegetal a mi primo Juan… - desvió la mirada. –… los trajimos aquí, les ofrecimos hospedaje cortesía de la casa y los curamos no sin antes hacerlos firmar un contrato el cual decía que nos liberaban de toda culpa…

- ¡¿En dónde está?! – Camus lo zangoloteó.

- Se acaban de ir… mencionaron algo de unas competencias…

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – ordenó el francés. - ¡¿En dónde diablos está la salida?!

- ¡Quiero unas diez chimichangas para llevar! – exigió Ángelo formado en el puestito del lugar. Shura, Milo, Aioria y Crystal también hacían fila.

- ¡No me voy a ir con las manos vacías! – se defendió Shura ante la mirada de furia del galo. Después de comprar su ración de chimichangas, los Santos de Athena volvieron a toda velocidad al coliseo para darle su apoyo a Dohko.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Coliseo**

- Lamentamos llegar tarde… - se disculpó el galo ante Athena que miraba asustada el coliseo. - ¿Qué sucede, Athena?

- ¡Oh, Camus! ¡Ha pasado algo horrible! ¡Dohko no despierta, está inconsciente!

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Ángelo con la boca llena y con una chimichanga en la mano. - ¡¿Perdimos?!

- ¡Idiota! – Shura le dio un coscorrón. Todos miraron al coliseo y vieron la cara de preocupación de Shion.

- ¡Dohko, despierta, despierta! – Shion le dio ligeras palmadas en la cara pero el chino no reaccionaba. - ¡Idiota, despierta! ¡Ni se te ocurra perder! ¡Mira que me harás golpear a Cervero por dejarte así! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Sé que no te levantarás hasta que te pida perdón! – Dohko seguía sin reaccionar. - ¡Ya, lo siento! ¡Exageré! ¡Perdóname, amigo! – el coliseo permaneció en silencio y Athena se puso de pie.

- Bueno, si Dohko no despierta, el ganador será Cervero… - todos los Caballeros de Plata comenzaron a aplaudir.

- ¡No me jodas, Dohko! – exclamó, molesto Kanon. - ¡Despierta de una vez!

- ¡Aldebarán, para, no quiero que grabes su derrota! – se quejó Saga.

- ¡No! ¡Tenemos que mantenernos firmes! ¡Si tomas bien la derrota puede ser un triunfo! – exclamó el brasileño. Los gemelos lo miraron con cara de wtf.

- Si no la apagas tú, lo haré yo… - amenazó el griego mayor.

- ¡Dámela! – Kanon le arrebató la cámara.

- ¡Yo la apagaré! – se quejó Saga.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – el toro les saltó encima. Los tres comenzaron una riña sobre quién apagaría la cámara.

- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Aioros, preocupado desde las gradas mientras le tapaba los ojos a Kiki.

- Su espíritu es fuerte… - habló Shaka. En ese momento, el chino comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesadez, lo primero que vio fue a una mujer borrosa con cabellera verde.

- ¿Mamá? – calló cuando sintió una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla que lo hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Soy Shion, idiota! – contestó el lemuriano. - ¡Y eso es por preocuparme, imbécil!

- ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! – se quejó el chino. - ¡Mira Shion si sigues con esa maldita actitud…! – no terminó de hablar pues Shion lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Perdón, Dohko! – no lo soltó. - ¡Tuve un flashback de cuando nos conocimos! ¡Fue toda una revelación y me sentí horrible! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero un perro ni nada! ¡Ahora por mi culpa perderás!

- Shion…

- ¡Serás la deshonra del Santuario! – siguió hablando.

- Shion…

- ¡Una vergüenza como Caballero Dorado!

- Shion…

- ¡Cargarás con el estigma de ser un perdedor!

- ¡Con un carajo, Shion! ¡No voy a perder! – se sobó la cabeza. – Yo también lo siento… - le sonrió a su amigo. – Si tengo tu amistad, no necesito más… - Shiryu carraspeó para hacerse notar. - ¡Y a mi alumno Shiryu, claro!

- ¡No se olvide de los Caballeros Dorados! ¡Ya están todos para verlo!

- ¿De veras? – preguntó, ilusionado. Volteó y todos los Caballeros lo saludaron, demostrándole su apoyo. Dohko sonrió, feliz. Shiryu y Shion lo miraron con sorpresa.

- ¡Dioses, se te cayó un diente, Dohko! – exclamó Shion. - ¡Estás chimuelo! – el lemuriano se comenzó a carcajear.

- ¡Shion! – lo reprendió, indignado. – ¡No voy a pelear viéndome así!

- No te ves tan mal… - lo animó el Patriarca. - Anda derrota a Cervero. – le susurró. – El piensa que lo estoy apoyando y no puedo decirlo en voz alta… - Dohko afirmó con la cabeza. Una vez más, la pelea continuó. Esta vez Dohko transpiraba alegría. El encuentro estaba más parejo que nunca y el público aplaudía con emoción.

- Saltos impresionantes, patadas voladoras, giros mortales, ataques en cámara lenta… - narraba Kanon, emocionado. - … todo esto se está viendo en esta maravillosa pelea… ¡Dioses! ¿Hermano, estás tan emocionado como yo? – zangoloteó a Saga. - ¡Está, está… Dohko está ganando!

- ¡Miren ese giro mortal! – exclamó Saga, maravillado. - ¡Un golpe más y todo acabará! – todos miraron, expectantes hacia la arena. Ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido. Era el golpe decisivo.

- ¡Cervero, se acerca, se acerca! – narró Kanon. - ¡Por Zeus, casi golpea el peto! ¡Vamos, Dohko!

- ¡No te dejes, Dohko! – apoyó Aldebarán, manejando la cámara. Finalmente, después de varios intentos, el chino hizo un giro triple mortal dándole en el peto a Cervero y marcando su victoria.

- ¡Dohko ha ganadooooooooo! – Kanon y Saga se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar en círculo. - ¡Dohko ganó, Dohko ganó!

- ¡Me dan ganas de bailar zamba! – cantó Aldebarán.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó Olle. - ¡Dohkoooooo! – toda la gente se puso de pie y los flashazos no se hicieron esperar. Shion alzó la mano de Dohko en señal de victoria y éste sonrió con su agujerito en la boca pero se la tapó rápidamente al recordar lo sucedido.

- ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! – vociferó Shion cargando al chino sobre sus hombros y se acercó a los dorados que estiraron sus brazos para felicitarlo.

- ¡Eres el mejor Dohko! – le aclamaban.

- ¡Vinieron! ¡Todos mis niños vinieron! – comenzó a delirar debido a los golpes.

- ¡Eres el mejor, tío! – lo felicitó Shura.

- ¡Chimichangas para todos! – Ángelo alzó la voz. - ¡Yo invito! – Dohko vio el semblante serio de Camus pero al acercarse el francés le sonrió.

- ¡Holaaa, Camus! ¡Me alegra que hayan llegado!

- Y a mí me alegra que hayas ganado… - respondió con una leve sonrisa. – Felicidades, Antiguo Maestro.

- ¡Me alegra que encontrarás a Hyoga! Porque lo encontraron, ¿verdad?

- Necesito un abrazo… - susurró el galo, bajando la mirada. Milo lo escuchó y corrió hacia él pero cuando llegó Dohko, que previamente se había bajado de los hombros de Shion, ya se le había adelantado. – Soy un mal padre…

- Ya, ya… - le palmeó la espalda. – Todo está bien… Hyoga está bien…

- Tienes que festejar y yo te estoy embarrando en mi nube de pena y dolor… mira cómo flota sobre mí… la muy maldita…

- No te preocupes… - zangoloteó la mano en el aire, acabando con la nube y sonrió al divisar a Hyoga y a Ikki del otro lado del coliseo. – Sólo voltea… y la alegría volverá, querido amigo.

**Del otro extremo del coliseo…**

- Vaya, no salimos en todo el capítulo, Hyoga… - se quejó Ikki con su brazo vendado.

- Lo sé… - sonrió el Cisne con un parche en la nariz. - … pero debes de admitir que las chimichangas y el hospedaje del hotel, valieron la pena.

- Todo gratis… - apoyó el Fénix con una sonrisa. – Aunque extrañé a mi hermanito… qué bueno que Dohko haya ganado, peleó muy bien…

- Sí, lo sé… - Hyoga entrecerró sus ojos. – Mi maestro Camus me va a matar…

- ¿Qué es eso? – Ikki colocó su mano en la frente para divisar mejor. Hacia ellos se dirigía una nube de humo mientras gente inocente salía volando por los aires. – Espera un momento… eso no es…

- ¿Qué? – Hyoga no pudo continuar pues fue rodeado por esa nube y estrujado por los brazos del francés. - ¿Maestro Camus? – preguntó, confundido.

- ¡Hyoogaaaaaaa! – lo abrazó con fuerza y con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡Te busqué por mar y tierra! ¡Lo siento, soy un mal padre! ¡Te quiero mucho, Hyoga! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! ¡Ese estúpido de Crystal tuvo la culpa!

- Pero maestro Camus… estoy bien… todo este tiempo estuve en un hotel… ¡no se imagina qué hotel!

- Créeme, lo sé… - todos los demás santos se acercaron mientras los de plata ayudaban a las personas que había salido volando por los aires gracias a Camus.

- ¡Hyoga, qué bueno volver a verte! – saludó Crystal con la intención de abrazar al chico pero Camus rápidamente se lo impidió, hundiendo el rostro del ruso en su pecho. En un instante, el Santo de Plata se convirtió una vez más, en un cubo de hielo.

- No te preocupes, Hyoga… no dejaré que ese enfermo se te acerque… ya compré un chip de rastreo… ¡siempre te tendré vigilado al menos hasta que seas mayor de edad! – todos comenzaron a reírse de la paranoia del francés.

- ¡Ahora celebremos el triunfo de Dohko! – gritó Aioria.

- ¡Esta racha de victorias es genial! ¡Y mañana Camus no será la excepción! – exclamó Milo.

- ¡Yeeei! – todos cargaron a Dohko y salieron del coliseo.

- ¿Estás grabando, Alde? – preguntó Kanon, siguiendo a los demás con micrófono en mano.

- Dejé de grabar hace rato…

- ¡Ay, pero qué poco profesional! – se quejó el gemelo. - ¡Nunca hay que dejar de grabar!

- Te pasas… - finalizó Saga, caminando al lado de su gemelo.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, las chimichangas son como burritos fritos que se sirven en el norte de México ¡papaya de Celaya! ¡Están bien ricos! Hahaha

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capi y lamentamos la tardanza pero ya empezamos los exámenes ¬¬ y pfff la escuela nos trae locas xD

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Lamentamos no poder contestarlos pero ya no aguanto mi espalda hahaha en fin, mil gracias a todos!

¡Nos leemos, bellos lectores!

Helena y Francis Hibiki


	16. La sorpresa de Acuario

¡Hoolaaa!

¡Casi un mes sin actualizar, caray! :O Lo sabemos… no tenemos perdón :S pero pfff estamos en exámenes y ya no hay tiempo de nada xD De todos modos esperamos que les guste este capi y que como siempre, la espera haya valido la espera.

**CheshireOz:** Esperamos que este capi sea de tu agrado. Mil gracias por tu review :D

**Lise:** ¡Así es! Nadie se mete con Camus haha xD muchas gracias por tu comentario y esperamos que este capi te divierta al igual que el anterior. Y bueno, tampoco creemos que nuestro francesito deje de ser tan sobreprotector con Hyoga hahaha xD ¡Saludos!

**HyogaxShun:** Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo esta historia ^^ Nos alegra mucho que te guste y esperamos que te quedes hasta el final.

**itachisgirlfriend08: **¡Nos alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Saludos!

**Angie-Chiba:** ¡Hola! De veras que nos encanta que sigas con nosotras ^^ mil gracias por comentar y nos alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi xD Tus reviews siempre nos animan a seguir escribiendo ¡sí que sí! Y bueno, trataremos de contestar todos sus reviews. El pretexto de hace como dos semanas es que ya no aguantaba la espalda y ya era tarde hahaha xD pero no más, lo juro! Haha es por ustedes que continuamos con esta historia y pues amm creo que ya me estoy desviando del tema haha el punto es que mil gracias por comentar y esperamos no decepcionarte con este capi :D ¡Besos y abrazos!

**IrisdeFlecha:** hahaha así es, nuestros santitos ebrios por todos lados haha xD

**Rafa:** ¡Raafaaaaa, aún vives! Ya nos habías preocupado haha creímos que nos habías abandonado ¬¬ lo que no entendemos es cómo terminaste estampado en el tronco :O y cómo puedes pensar que no nos importa lo que te pase! ¡Claro qué si! Eres de nuestros lectores consentidos haha xD pero bueno, de veras esperamos que ya te sientas mejor y que ya estés recuperado y 100% sano :D Mil gracias por seguir con nosotras en esta locura. Nos encantan tus reviews hahaha nos dan mucha risa haha xD y el hecho de que nos digas que te gusta nuestro fic, nos hace mucho más felices! ¡Gracias por seguir con nosotras! ¡Te mandamos un abrazo! ¡Mejórate y cuídate mucho! ¡Te queremos, Rafa! :D

**Loveshun: **¡Mil gracias por tu review! ¡Trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto posible! ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Princessvirgo:** Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capi xD y sí, los gemelos son lo mejor :D Esperamos que este capi sea de tu agrado y que ya estés mucho mejor ^^

**Eros13:** ¡Hola! Nosotras también queremos las fotos sin censura de Ángelo :3 hahaha y las de Olle también haha ¡mil gracias por seguir con nosotras!

**KIMIKO IVANOV:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Nos encanta que sigas con nosotras y esperamos que le espera haya valido la penda. Lamentamos mucho la tardanza pero pfff ¡La escuela tiene la culpa! Haha En fin, ojalá y disfrutes de este capi y te diviertas mucho :D

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Y pues… Francis dice que si tienes hambre… pues come :D te recomiendo las chimichangas, saben deliciosas! ¡Saludos!

**moon-zuhuy:** Así es, los dorados ebrios son lo mejor hahaha nos alegra que sigas con nosotras y lamentamos la tardanza del fic U_U Trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto posible ¡Saludos!

**Ariel de Piscis:** Lo sabemos, Camus es un paranoico pero hay que entenderlo, era su hijito el que estaba perdido :3 hahaha ¡Mil gracias por seguir con nosotras, Ariel! Le damos la razón a tu hermana, Dohko es sexy! Hahaha ¡Besos!

**InatZiggy-Stardust:** Nos alegra que te haya gusta el capi ^^ de veras nos hace muy felices que comentes :D ¡Nos encanta que te haya gustado el flashback del pequeño Shion! :3 y bueno, esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena y que te diviertas con este capi. ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Yuri18 y Tsuki500:** ¡Hola! A nosotras también nos encanta la nueva faceta de Camus sobreprotector haha tal vez en los siguientes capis haya más paranoia del francesito con su hijo Hyoga hahaha La verdad es muy divertido imaginarnos a Camus de esa manera xD y bueno, con respecto a tu fic, nos encantaría leerlo ^^ Te prometemos hacerlo cuando terminemos los exámenes y tengamos más tiempo. ¡Lo juramos! mil gracias por seguir con nosotras :D

La comillas significan comunicación vía cosmos :D

Prometemos actualizar lo más pronto posible…

¡Nos leemos!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Posteriormente del encuentro de Dohko…**

**En el Templo de Virgo…**

- ¡Estate quieto, Dohko! – gruñó Shaka, tratando de sostener al chino que se movía como loco al momento en que era sujetado por Shion. - ¡Que no eres mi único paciente!

- ¡Cálmate, Dohko! – lo sujetó el lemuriano con más fuerza. - ¡Sólo será un diente! Además, después es el turno de Hyoga con su chip de rastreo.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame! – se retorcía el Santo de Libra. En ese momento, se oyó a Camus tocando la puerta.

- ¡Dense prisa! – se quejó el galo. - ¡No tenemos todo el día, nuestra competencia será mañana! ¡Hyoga y yo debemos prepararnos!

- ¡Maestro Camus, esto es una locura! – gritó el Cisne. - ¡Me rehúso a tener un chip en mi muela! ¡¿Por qué en la muela?!

- ¡No quiero peros, Hyoga! Shion me lo recomendó… Kiki tiene uno… Shaka se lo insertó hace tiempo y Shion le tuvo que poner uno a Mu, manualmente, cuando estaba pequeño. Hubieras visto… ni en mis batallas más mortales y peligrosas había visto tanta sangre, ¿verdad, Mu? – el ariano asintió, hojeando una revista en la sala de espera de Shaka.

- Ni me lo recuerdes… - sonrió con pesadez. – Pero debo admitir que es muy efectivo... aunque a veces a Shion se le olvida que Kiki también tiene un rastreador, como esa ocasión que se le perdió en Cinco Picos… - no pudo continuar pues una lucecilla roja dentro de su boca comenzó a parpadear. Esto lo notaron, pues dicha luz se alcanzaba a ver en la mejilla del lemuriano.

- ¿Señor Mu? – titubeó el ruso. – Su mejilla parpadea… - le tocó su cachete.

- No te preocupes, Hyoga. – sonrió. – Esta luz indica que Shion quiere hablar conmigo… vienen en diferentes colores, por si querías saberlo. Aunque creo que esta paranoia te la puede explicar mejor Shion… - abrió su boca y se empezaron a oír sonidos de interferencia de señal.

- Probando, probando, probando… ¡Mu! – gritó Shion desde la muelita. - ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Cambio!

- Aquí Mu… - se sonrojó al ver la mirada de wtf de Ángelo. – Te escucho fuerte y claro…

- ¡No te oigo! ¡Hay cierta interferencia, mueve tu cabeza! – ordenó la vocecita de Shion. Mu obedeció y se colocó en diferentes posiciones. – Un poco más… un poquititito más… ¡Ahí! ¡Mantente así! – el ariano se encontraba de cabeza con las piernas en el aire, sólo apoyándose en las manos. – Ahora quiero hablar con Hyoga… ¡Cambio!

- Pero maestro Camus… - se quejó. El francés lo tomó del hombro y lo forzó a agacharse. – Hola… - tartamudeó el rubio al momento en que se acercaba al rostro de Mu. – Patriarca… ¿me escucha?

- ¡Hyoga, querido niño! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cambio!

- B-bien… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Patriarca?

- ¡La que quieras, hijojjjjijijijij! (sonidito de interferencia de señal xD)

- No lo alcanzo a oír…

- ¡Oh, disculpa! – habló Mu, cambiando de posición. – Es el único defecto de estos chips… la señal del Santuario deja mucho que desear…

- ¿Hyoga? ¡Probando, probando! ¡Esta maldita señal!

- Lo oigo, Patriarca… - Hyoga volteó a ver a Ángelo que se carcajeaba al ver la extraña pero graciosa escena.

- ¡¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?! – preguntó Camus. - ¡Si no ayudas no estorbes!

- ¿Yo? – siguió hojeando la revista. – Yo sólo vengo a mi revisión semanal… esta sonrisa perfecta no se hace por arte de magia… pero por mí no se detengan, continúen con lo suyo. – soltó, aguantándose sus ganas de reír. – Todos ustedes son unos paranoicos…

- ¡Tú no entiendes, Ángelo! – se defendió el francés. - ¡Nadie lo hace! ¡Pero ya verás cuando tengas hijos! – el italiano rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo.

- Ni siquiera es tu hijo… - contestó. Cuando volteó a ver al Caballero de Acuario, este ya se encontraba en una esquina hecho un ovillo, completamente deprimido.

- ¿Maestro Camus? No esté triste… - Hyoga se agachó y le talló la espalda. – El señor Ángelo no lo dijo en serio… - intentó animarlo.

- Sí que lo hice…

- Ande, párese… - sonrió a medias. – Dejaré que Shaka me coloque el chip.

- ¡Está bien, hijo! – Camus se levantó en un segundo. – Aunque preferiría que me dijeras padre…

- Probando, probando, probando… - se oyó esta vez la voz de Shaka en la muela de Mu.

- ¡Shaka, no es justo! – se lamentó Shion. - ¡Consíguete tu propio rastreador! ¡Nos interrumpiste, Hyoga quería preguntarme algo!

- ¿Y por qué no te pones tu propio chip? – indagó el Santo de Virgo.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Esas son ridiculeces! ¡¿Quién en su santo juicio va a querer que lo estén espiando todo el tiempo?! ¡Eso es privación a la libertad!

- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Sólo quería decirles que Dohko está como nuevo y que Ángelo ya puede pasar a su revisión! – Camus estaba a punto de reclamar pues ya no quería esperar por más tiempo. - ¡Antes de que te quejes, Camus, no te preocupes, la dentadura de Ángelo es perfecta y no me tomará mucho tiempo! ¡Hyoga será el siguiente! ¡Cambio!

- ¡Cambio! – apoyó Shion.

- ¡Ya era hora! – suspiró, aliviado el cangrejo. Dejó la revista en la mesita y abrió la puerta. - ¡Shaka, soy todo tuyo! – sonrió y su blanca dentadura iluminó toda la habitación.

- ¡Mis ojos! – se oyó a Dohko.

- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Yo hice posible esa dentadura! – habló el hindú, orgulloso. - ¡Su sonrisa nos quita los sentidos!

- ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Mis ojos se queman! – se quejó Dohko.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, cierra la boca, Ángelo! – apoyó Shion. - ¡Me estás matando!

- Sí, lo sé… - sonrió el italiano. – Mi dentadura es demasiado perfecta para ustedes los mortales…

- Este resplandor se arregla con unos lentes oscuros… - Shaka lo invitó a pasar y a colocarse en su silla especial para dentistas. Se puso sus gafas protectoras y comenzó a trabajar. Shion y Dohko salieron y se encontraron con Hyoga, Camus y Mu.

- ¡Señor Dohko! – exclamó, alegre el ruso. - ¡Ya no está chimuelo!

- ¡Se ve muy bien, Antiguo Maestro! – Mu se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Sigo sin creer que Shaka tenga tanto talento! – comentó el chino.

- ¡Y deberías verlo bailar! – sonrió Shion. - El ser un Caballero Dorado ha hecho que tenga varios sueños reprimidos pero ahora que hay paz en el mundo puede hacer lo que siempre ha querido… ¡ser dentista y coreógrafo de medio tiempo!

- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de nuestros niños! – Dohko abrazó a Mu y a Camus por los hombros.

- ¡Así es! – rió el lemuriano mayor. – Hablando de orgullo… - entrecerró sus ojos. - ¡Tengo algo que enseñarles a todos! – sacó un control remoto del bolsillo y oprimió un botón. – Kiki, Kiki… ¿me oyes? – se escucharon soniditos de radio, otra vez.

- ¡Aquí Kiki, señor Shion! – contestó el pequeño. - ¡Cambio!

- Trae a ya sabes quién, a ya sabes dónde para ya sabes qué… ¡Cambio!

- ¿El para qué cosa de quién? – preguntó, confundido el niño. Shion se golpeó la frente y suspiró, resignado.

- ¡Trae a Misterio a la Casa de Virgo! ¡Cambio!

- ¡Sí, señor Shion! – en ese momento, el pequeño pelirrojo se tele transportó al sexto templo y apareció, para sorpresa de todos con un gran carnero.

- ¡Misterio! – exclamó el Patriarca, acercándose a semejante animal y abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¡¿De dónde sacaste a esa cabra?! – preguntó Dohko, perturbado.

- Carnero… - corrigió Shion. - ¡Es tan majestuoso!

- ¿Qué hace un carnero aquí? – habló, finalmente el galo.

- Lo traje porque ya era hora de tener una mascota… - respondió el ariano, alzando los hombros. – Además, mi querido Mu competirá después de ti y qué mejor manera de apoyarlo que llevando un animal que represente la grandeza de su signo. – sonrió, triunfal. – Anda, Misterio, acércate a saludar. – intentó jalar al gran animal con un mecate pero este se negaba a cooperar. – Vamos, Misterio… - comenzó perder el aliento. - ¡Condenado animal, muévete! Pero no te quedes ahí parado, Dohko. ¡Ayúdame! – el chino rodó los ojos y se acercó a la bestia. Ambos intentaron jalarlo, sin éxito. Camus al ver semejante escena, negó, suavemente con la cabeza.

- Este animal necesita disciplina… - el galo miró, molesto a Misterio. Se subió las mangas y se acercó, amenazante. - ¡Ya veras, _Ovis orientalis_! – Misterio, al sentir el aura congelante del francés, se abalanzó sobre él, jalando a Dohko y a Shion consigo.

- ¡Maestro Camus! – exclamó con horror Hyoga. Se aproximó a su mentor y trató de quitarle al carnero de encima. - ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No puedo sacar a mi padre Camus! – Mu lo auxilió pero después de varios intentos, se dieron cuenta de que era imposible.

- ¡Qué curioso que un Caballero Dorado y uno de Bronce no puedan con esa bestia! – Dohko se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡Está demasiado pesado! – se lamentó Camus debajo del animal.

- ¡Oh, Misterio tiene sobrepeso! ¡Sólo son 200 Kilos! – intentó defenderse Shion. - ¿Ya checaste el pelaje, Camus? ¡Parece seda!

- De hecho es lana… - lo corrigió mientras seguía siendo asfixiado por la mascota del lemuriano. – Hyogaa… - llamó a su alumno. – Acércate… - dijo con dificultad.

- ¡Maestro Camus, no se preocupe le quitaremos a Misterio!

- Quiero que sepas… que pase lo que pase… - sentía que se le iba el aliento en cada palabra.

- ¡Maestro Camus! – Hyoga comenzó a llorar y todos los presentes guardaron silencio y ocultaron su rostro.

- Hyoga… - comenzó a toser, exageradamente. – Tengo tanto frío…

- Obviamente, maestro… si congeló el piso…

- ¡No me cambies el tema! – se quejó y volvió a toser. – Cuando ya no esté contigo… necesito que me prometas…

- ¡Lo que sea, papá!

- Prométeme que te pondrás ese chip y le darás el control a Milo… - una lagrima rodó por su ojo. Misterio seguía encima de él, al parecer se encontraba bastante cómodo porque ya se había dormido. – No, espera… a todos menos a Milo…

- ¡Maestro Camus! – se lamentaba el Cisne.

- Mejor dáselo a Shura, él es más responsable…

- No quiero causarle molestias al señor Shura… - se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro. – Creo que estaré en mejores manos con mi maestro Crystal…

- ¡¿Con Crystal?! – exclamó el galo, furioso. - ¡Olvídalo! – ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – se puso de pie y se quitó a Misterio de encima con un sólo golpe; el pobre animal salió volando por los aires.

- ¡Misterio! – gritó Shion al ver cómo la puerta se volvía a abrir, mostrando a Ángelo completamente listo. - ¡Cuidado! – el italiano reaccionó a tiempo y se agachó evitando que le cayera encima. Shaka venía detrás de él y no contó con la misma suerte.

- ¡Hola a todooos…! – Misterio no lo dejó continuar pues aterrizó sobre el Santo de Virgo.

- ¡Dioses! ¡Espero que esté bien! – Shion se acercó, horrorizado a la escena. - ¡Oh, Athena, que esté bien!

- ¡Maestro Shion! – el pequeño Kiki comenzó a llorar y fue abrazado por Mu.

- Tranquilo, él estará bien… - intentó ocultar su voz entrecortada. Todos corrieron a donde Shaka y Misterio se encontraban.

- ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor reacciona! – vociferó Shion.

- No se preocupen… - Shaka abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

- ¡Ay, Shaka! – habló Shion con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡Quítate! ¡Misterioooo! – empujó al hindú y comenzó a revisar a un inconsciente carnero.

- ¿Estará bien? – Dohko se veía muy preocupado.

- ¡Si algo le pasa a Misterio, no lo podré soportar! – se lamentó el Patriarca. - ¡Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos!

- ¡Aunque lo compramos ayer! – lloró Kiki. Shaka se levantó del suelo, furioso.

- ¡No puedo creer que esa bola de grasa les importe más que yo! – exclamó, completamente indignado. – Y por cierto… ¡¿qué rayos hace esa cosa aquí en mi templo?!

- De hecho es un carnero… - intervino Ángelo. – Sus características físicas apuntan que es, efectivamente, un carnero. – todos lo vieron, sorprendidos menos Camus.

- ¡Oh, veo que leíste el libro de Biología que te presté! – le sonrió al italiano.

- Claro… cuando no hay a quién matar, tienes mucho tiempo libre y bueno… para no desperdiciar el cadáver… yo les sugiero hacer una barbacoa… yo puedo hacer la salsa y estoy seguro de que Shura estará encantado de cortarte en trozos, amigo. – se acercó al animal, aparentemente muerto mientras veía la cara de horror de los lemurianos.

- ¡No tocarán a Misterio! – Shion abrazó el cuerpo de su mascota. - ¡Llamen a Aioria, usemos sus poderes de sanación!

- Shion, ya déjalo ir… - se acercó Dohko. – Además… tengo ganas de barbacoa…

- ¡No se diga más! – aplaudió el cangrejo. – Me lo llevaré y estará listo para el atardecer… será el banquete para la celebración de tu triunfo, Camus… - se acercó a Misterio y empujó a Shion que lloraba su pena. - ¡Vaya, 200 kilos de barbacoa! – estaba a punto de agarrar al carnero cuando éste se movió y le mordió la mano con fuerza. - ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

- ¡Misterio! – gritó Shion lleno de alegría y le saltó encima para abrazarlo. - ¡Miren, es Misterio! – Kiki se secó las lágrimas y seguido por Mu y Dohko acariciaron el lomo del animal. El carnero se puso de pie y se dirigió a Ángelo que se quejaba de dolor.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – le gritó. Sin embargo, Misterio comenzó a empujarlo con sus grandes cuernos hacia la salida del templo. - ¡Shion, dile que me deje en paz!

- ¡Véngate, Misterio! – lo apoyó el lemuriano.

- ¡Yo que quería una barbacoa! – se quejó Dohko. El carnero lo oyó y al igual que con Ángelo, lo comenzó a seguir y a empujar. - ¡Ayudaaaa! ¡Shioooon!

- ¡Espérame, Misterio! ¡Como castigo, Dohko y Ángelo me ayudarán a bañarte! ¡Vamos, Kiki, Mu! – todos se retiraron de la sexta casa, dejando únicamente a Hyoga, Camus y a Shaka.

- Bueno… a lo que veníamos… - Camus volteó a ver a Hyoga, serio. - ¿Shaka? ¿Podrías ponerle el chip a Hyoga?

- ¡Pero Maestro!

- ¡Lo prometiste, Hyoga! – el galo se cruzó de brazos. – Ahora cúmplelo.

- Bien… empecemos… - Shaka se colocó sus guantes de trabajo y le sonrió al Cisne. – Pasa y siéntate por aquí. – le señaló su silla especial. – A ver, antes de empezar, necesito música de relajación… - se acercó a una grabadora y colocó un CD. La canción de _Ameno_ comenzó a reproducirse, llenando el ambiente de terror. – Tú tranquilo, Hyoga… - sacó una aguja gigante y la acercó a la boca del rubio. – Esto es sólo anestesia, no te dolerá mucho… sólo sentirás un ligero piquetito seguido por la sensación de mil soles explotando en tu cabeza… y como el Caballero de Bronce que eres lo soportarás…

- ¡Maestro! – lloró el ruso. Camus no le hizo mucho caso pues estaba más concentrado tarareando.

- Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esta canción…

- Muy bien… llegó la hora… - Shaka insertó la aguja en la boca del Cisne.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Más tarde en el Templo de Acuario**

Hyoga se encontraba descansando plácidamente en la habitación, soñando con su madre cuando algo en su muela interrumpió su bello sueño…

- Probando, probando, probando… - la muela del pobre de Hyoga comenzó a tener una leve vibración.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando… - susurró el rubio, tapándose su rostro con la almohada.

- Probando, probando… - continuó la vocecita. - ¿Me copias? ¿Me copias? ¡Con un carajo, Hyoga! ¡¿Me copias sí o no?! ¡Cambio! Te digo que esta cosa no sirve, Milo. – se oyó al francés. - ¡Hyoga, Hyoga, Hyoga! ¿Aló?

- Ya olvídalo, Camus… - intentó tranquilizarlo el escorpión. – Déjalo descansar, mejor mira lo que te traje.

- ¡Por eso mismo, Milo! – se quejó el francés. - ¡Necesito que Hyoga también lo vea y es por eso que debe de venir! ¡Hyoga, Hyoga, Hyoga! – comenzó a picotear su nuevo rastreador. – Creo que me estafaron… - de repente en el aparato se escuchó la voz de su alumno.

- ¿Maestro? ¿Qué se le ofrece? – habló con visible cansancio.

- Necesito que vengas… ¡Cambio! – contestó sin ocultar su emoción. Milo rodó los ojos.

- Está bien… sólo me cambio.

- ¿Oíste, Milo? ¡Me contestó! – dijo, tapando la bocina para evitar que Hyoga lo oyera. - ¡Shion tenía razón, esto es adictivo! – destapó la bocina y le habló a su alumno. – Hyoga, no te olvides de decir cambio cada vez que termines de hablar… ¡cambio!

- Pero maestro… ya le dije que me cambio y bajo…

- Ajá… - lo invitó a continuar.

- ¡Que sólo me cambio y bajo…! ¡Cambio!

- ¡Bien! ¡No tardes! ¡Cambio! – gritó Camus.

- ¡No, él que se va a cambiar soy yo! ¡Cambio!

- ¡Sí, por eso! ¡Cambio!

- ¿También se va a cambiar, maestro Camus? ¡Cambio! – Hyoga se oía confundido.

- ¿Cambiarme? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Cambio!

- No entiendo, maestro. ¡Cambio!

- Yo tampoco. ¡Cambio! Sólo ven. ¡Cambio!

- ¡Ya me tienen harto los dos! – Milo le arrebató, furioso el aparato. - ¡Estoy harto de su jodido cambio! ¡Hyoga, ven para acá de una buena vez! ¡Cambio! – Hyoga salió de la habitación y acompañó a su maestro y a Milo.

- ¡Ya era hora! – se quejó el griego. - ¡Necesito que se prueben los trajes que les hice!

- ¿De verdad? – el Cisne lo miró, sorprendido. - ¿Usted los hizo?

- No. – sonrió, cínicamente. – Pero yo fui por ellos al pueblo. El sastre me dijo que eran sus medidas pero no estoy muy seguro; se ven muy chiquitos. – les mostró los atuendos. – Aquí a duras penas entra Hyoga.

- No seas tonto, Milo. – le arrebató la ropa. – Se estiran. Este es para ti, Hyoga y este es para mí. Aún no sé si será adecuado usar una capa. ¿No nos veremos muy cargados?

- Creo que mi maestro Crystal usará capa.

- ¡Entonces no se diga más! ¡Nosotros también! ¡Él no nos va a opacar!

- ¿Ya me dirás que harán mañana, Camus? – preguntó el heleno.

- No. Es una sorpresa. Deberás esperar hasta mañana.

- Pero…

- Nada.

- Está bien… - suspiró, molesto.

- Hyoga, será mejor que vayas a descansar. – le sonrió a su alumno. – Buenas noches y que no se te olvide repasar el libro del Patinaje Artístico.

- ¡Pero maestro, si ya me despertó!

- Obedece a tu padre. – se burló Milo. – Anda, vete…

- ¿Pero ustedes qué harán?

- ¿Qué haremos? – Milo lo miró, ofendido. – Somos dos hombres solteros exageradamente guapos y allá afuera hay miles de chicas en busca de conquistadores como nosotros. – Hyoga rodó los ojos y se fue a su habitación.

- Que te vaya bien, Milo. – Camus tomó su gran enciclopedia y comenzó a hojearla con cuidado y devoción. – Porque yo no iré a ninguno de esos lugares vulgares que frecuentas con Aioria y Kanon.

- Pero… ¡Por favor, Camus! ¡Nos divertiremos!

- He dicho que no. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo sería para Hyoga si voy a esas cosas?

- ¡Anda, Camus! ¡Kanon y Aioria no tardarán en venir! – justo en ese momento, tocaron la puerta del templo. - ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya están aquí! – el gemelo y el castaño menor hicieron su aparición frente al griego y al francés.

- ¡Qué hay, Camus! – Kanon lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Están listos para el Table?! – preguntó Aioria, emocionado.

- Aioria… - Camus se acercó al Santo de Leo. – No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué diría Aioros si te viera así?

- ¿Qué diría? – interrumpió Kanon. – Diría que se su hermano menor no se sabe vestir. ¡Míralo, nada más!

- ¡Ya cállate, Kanon! – se defendió el castaño, sonrojado. - ¡No todos tenemos un traje tan caro como el tuyo!

- Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Dense prisa que la hora feliz ya va a empezar!

- ¡Debemos aprovechar los cupones de 2X1 en la mesa cerca del tubo! ¡Si llegamos temprano podremos ver a la dominatrix y su truco de las naranjas…! – Camus no dejó terminar a Milo pues golpeó fuertemente la mesa con ambos puños, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Pero qué vulgares son! ¡¿Eso es diversión para ustedes?! ¡¿No se ponen a pensar en que esa mujer, restregándose en el tubo podría ser su madre o su hermana o nuestras amigas June, Shaina o Marín?! – justo en ese momento, a Aioria le salió un manguerazo de sangre de la nariz. - ¡¿No se ponen a pensar en que esas mujeres vestidas con unos cuantos hilazos de ropa, bailando al compás de una sensual melodía, tallando su cansado cuerpo en un tubo lleno de sudor y esencias carnales, podrían ser nuestras conocidas?! ¡Sólo lo hacen por necesidad! Tú, Kanon… ¡¿Podrías imaginarte a Shaina vestida de policía con una macana y unos lentes oscuros deslizándose por su perfilada nariz mientras ella camina con largos pasos por la pasarela, contoneándose y mostrando sus atributos con su mirada triste, apuntando al suelo?! ¡¿Puedes imaginar su dolor, Kanon?! ¡¿Puedes?! – miró al gemelo que se encontraba en el lavabo de la cocina, tratando de limpiar la sangre que escurría de su nariz. – Y tú, Milo… el peor de todos… No te imaginas el pesar que podría sentir nuestra amiga June; vestida de enfermera sexy, subiendo y bajando por el tubo al compas de la música y gateando hacia a ti en un enfermizo y desenfrenado intercambio de miradas lascivas llenas del deseo oprimido de todos estos años. ¡Dime, Milo! ¡Dímelo! – el escorpión yacía tirado en el suelo rodeado en su propia sangre que salía abundantemente de su nariz y con espasmos en todo su cuerpo. – Y para concluir…no voy a ir a ningún Table. Ya me oyeron; si quieren que vaya con ustedes, piensen en algo mejor. – Milo se levantó pesadamente del suelo ensangrentado, Aioria recuperó la cordura y Kanon se echó el garrafón de agua fría encima.

- ¿Algo cómo qué? – titubeó Aioria, acalorado.

- Se me ocurren muchas cosas… - miró a su mejor amigo con un semblante serio. – Podríamos ir a la Biblioteca Histórica, al Museo de Rodorio o a una exposición de Arte Contemporáneo. Hyoga y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo y nos divertimos bastante. Siempre es bueno intercambiar datos históricos y puntos de vista con mi hijo. ¿Y bien?

- ¿Al museo, chicos? – preguntó Milo.

- Al museo será… - contestó Aioria, resignado.

- Pues ya qué… - Kanon se encogió de hombros. – De todos modos, ya se pasó la hora de la dominatrix.

- ¡Bien, entonces vamos! – aplaudió el francés, victorioso.

- Pero el museo está cerrado a esta hora, ¿no? – indagó el castaño.

- ¡Tonterías! Hyoga y yo siempre vamos. Tenemos un ducto secreto en cada museo de Grecia. Siempre es mejor ir de noche para no toparse con brutos que ofenden con su ignorancia a la historia. Así que vamos.

- Nota mental: Nunca invitar a Camus a un Table; te quita las ganas. – susurró Kanon. Y así los cuatros caballeros se dirigieron al Museo de Rodorio. (Inventado por nosotras xD) Al llegar a su destino, vieron cómo Camus alzaba una tapa de alcantarilla y saltaba dentro de ella.

- ¡Camus! – exclamó Milo, horrorizado.

- ¡Está loco! – gritó Aioria.

- ¡Pues ya estamos aquí! – Kanon imitó al galo y saltó detrás de él. Milo y Aioria, sin más remedio, lo siguieron. Al descender se encontraron en un estrecho subterráneo y a Camus con un casco que sostenía una pequeña linterna.

- ¿Camus? – Milo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

- Ya te dije. – sonrió y se adentró a otro túnel. – Siempre vengo con Hyoga. Nunca hay límites cuando se quiere aprender. Muy bien, ahora síganme. – los tres santos obedecieron. El francés se detuvo en una estrecha habitación de piedra y tierra. - ¿A dónde quieren ir? ¿Ven estos ductos? Ellos nos llevarán a las diferentes secciones del museo. ¿Nos les gustan? Hyoga pintó los letreritos que pueden observar. Cada ducto tiene un nombre. Yo les recomiendo la sección de los dioses griegos. Es la favorita de Hyoga.

- ¿Pero no estamos en el Museo de Rodorio? Es en el Museo de Athenas donde se encuentra esa sección. – indagó Aioria.

- Mmmm… eso explica ese ducto de aire que no recordaba. – Camus se rascó la barbilla. – Creo que me equivoqué de museo.

- Bien… aún tenemos tiempo de ir al Table. La dominatrix repite su acto cada dos horas. – habló Kanon.

- ¡Nada de eso! – se quejó Milo. - ¡Si Camus quiere ir a un museo, iremos a un museo! ¿Verdad, Aioria?

- Pues ya entremos… - el castaño ya se encontraba trepando por el ducto. Los demás suspiraron, resignados y lo imitaron. Después de una odisea para entrar al museo, los Santos de Athena comenzaron a inspeccionar todo el lugar y a revisar las diferentes secciones del lugar.

- Miren, chicos… - el galo señaló una estatua. – Este es Mictlantecuhtli… es la representación del dios de la muerte… verán… en la cultura mexicana… ¿por qué hay cosas mexicanas en un museo de Grecia? Mmmm no lo sé… aún así es riqueza cultural y me encanta. ¿Chicos? ¿Me están escuchando? – al sentirse ignorado, Camus ladeó el rostro y se encontró a Milo y a Kanon tomando una urna de cristal y sacando de ella unas máscaras de jade. - ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! – gritó con horror al ver cómo se ponían las máscaras.

- ¡Mírame, Kanon! – Milo sujetó la máscara y comenzó a caminar como una señorita

- ¡Pareces una chica! – el gemelo también se colocó la máscara.

- ¿Soy una chica linda? – le preguntó, burlonamente.

- Tienes una imagen básica y tu cuerpo deja mucho que desear… - Kanon lo analizó.

- ¿A sí? – se quitó la máscara y miró al gemelo con odio. - ¡Pues tú serías una mujer horrible!

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Sería la más hermosa de todas! – soltó sin modestia alguna. - ¡Hasta la mismísima Afrodita me tendría envidia! ¡Tienes suerte de que sea hombre porque si no los tendría a todos a mis pies!

- ¡Idiota! – el escorpión se fue con su máscara en búsqueda de Aioria.

- ¡No me ignores! – Kanon le lanzó el rostro de jade pero fue milagrosamente atrapado por Camus.

- ¡Imbéciles! – se quejó el francés. - ¡¿Tienen la menor idea de lo importante que son estas máscaras?! ¡Son máscaras de jade de la cultura maya! ¡Sólo hay dos ejemplares así en toda Grecia! – en ese momento, Milo se tropezó y estampó su cuerpo sobre la máscara, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

- Querrás decir un ejemplar… - se burló Kanon.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – gritó Camus, furioso. No pudo golpear a su amigo porque se vio interrumpido por Aioria que regresaba con una pintura de Picasso. - ¿Qué traes ahí? – titubeó al ver el agujero en la pintura en donde la cabeza del castaño se asomaba.

- ¡Miren todos, soy Picasso! – exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos con la pintura colgando en su cuello.

- No entiendo… - Kanon se talló la nariz.

- Cerdo inculto… - se dio media vuelta y se fue. Camus lo siguió, alarmado.

- ¡Aioria, regresa! – lo detuvo del brazo. - ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No puedo creerlo! – vio la pintura, horrorizado. - ¡Destruiste una obra de arte! – estaba a punto de golpear al castaño cuando oyó un escándalo en la sección de al lado.

- ¡Mira, Kanon, me subí a un mamut!

- ¡Eso no es nada, bicho! – exclamó el gemelo. - ¡Mira cómo bailo con esta momia que me encontré! ¡No creo que se enojé si le quito esta corona de oro! – Camus, alarmado, corrió al lugar. Al llegar vio al escorpión montado en un mamut y a Kanon danzando con lo que parecía una réplica exacta de la momia del rey Tutankamón.

- ¡Hola, Camus! ¡Tenías razón, venir al museo fue una excelente idea! – le sonrió Milo. - ¡Vamos, súbete!

- ¡No puedo creer que los haya traído aquí! – el galo se jaló sus cabellos.

- ¡Y te lo agradezco, Camus! – habló el gemelo. - ¡Me he divertido más aquí que en el Table!

- ¡Hey, chicos, miren! – Aioria entró al cuarto con una antorcha en la mano. – Está muy oscuro aquí, ¿no creen? ¡La encenderé! – cuando lo hizo, el humo de la antorcha activó la alarma contra incendios del Museo y esta comenzó a sonar, fuertemente. En poco tiempo, el agua cayó desde el techo como si fuera lluvia.

- Bueno, Camus, después de esta lluvia, ¿qué sigue? – preguntó el escorpión. El francés tenía una enorme vena en su frente a punto de explotar.

- ¡Ustedes profanaron este museo! – soltó lleno de ira. - ¡Lo único que tenían que hacer era pararse y admirar la belleza cultural! ¡Pero noooo, tenían que arruinarlo todo! ¡Tenían que sodomizar a Tutankamón y violar a un mamut!

- Una réplica exacta de Tutankamón… - interrumpió Kanon. – Lo leí antes de tomarlo. – contestó, orgulloso y completamente empapado.

- ¡Es que ustedes no pueden estarse quietos! ¡Y las máscaras de jade! ¡Dioses! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo?! ¡Por Zeus, la pintura de Picasso! ¡¿Acaso no se pueden comportar como los adultos que son?!

- Tranquilo, Camus… - intentó calmarlo Aioria.

- ¡Jamás los volveré a llevar a ningún museo! ¡Ahora, vámonos antes de que llegue la autoridad! ¡Milo, destruye las cámaras y toda evidencia de que estuvimos aquí! – ordenó.

- ¡Ay, qué exagerado! – dijo, apuntando su aguja escarlata a todas las cámaras.

- ¡Larguémonos de aquí! – exigió Camus mientras se dirigía a su ducto secreto.

- ¡Y los museos que faltan! – Aioria alzó los brazos.

- ¡Qué suerte que Grecia esté lleno de ellos! – rió el gemelo menor.

- No puedo creerlo… - el Santo de Acuario se golpeó la frente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**La sorpresa de Acuario**

**Al día siguiente…**

Camus y Hyoga se levantaron temprano como de costumbre para desayunar. Al entrar a la cocina se encontraron con Aioria, Kanon y Milo comiendo en la mesita.

- ¿Todavía no se van? – el galo entrecerró sus ojos. – Pensé haberlos corrido de mi templo anoche.

- Sí, verás… - Kanon siguió desayunando y hablando con la boca lleva. – Anoche nos divertimos y decidimos agradecértelo.

- ¿Hurtando mi comida y ensuciando mi cocina?

- No… - sonrió el gemelo. – Les hicimos de desayunar pero como sabía tan rico nos lo comimos todo.

- Pero te trajimos un obsequio… - habló Aioria, viendo como el ruso se dirigía al baño. – ojalá y a Hyoga también le guste… es un buen adorno para la entrada de Acuario.

- ¿De qué hablas? – indagó el galo.

- Ya lo veras… - sonrió Milo. – Anoche regresamos al museo y lo trajimos para ti.

- ¿El mamut? – Camus abrió sus ojos, horrorizado y Kanon y Aioria se carcajearon.

- ¡No seas tonto, Camus! ¡El mamut se quedó en mi templo, lo que te trajimos fue…!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – se oyó el grito de terror del Cisne. - ¡Maestro Camus! – todos corrieron al baño y vieron a Hyoga, pálido y tembloroso al lado de la réplica exacta de Tutankamón. - ¿Maestro Camus? Eso es la r-réplica exacta del rey Tukankamón… - titubeó el rubio. – Y tiene la armadura de Acuario puesta…

- No nos lo agradezcas, Camus… - el gemelo lo tomó del hombro. – Incluso te pulimos la armadura…

- ¿Te gustó, Camus? – preguntó Milo. – Ahora tú también eres parte de la historia…

- Mira, le gustó tanto que se quedó sin palabras… - sonrió Aioria. – Bueno, te dejamos para que practiques… nos vemos al rato en las competencias. – así, los tres santos se marcharon, dejando la cocina hecha una porquería y a Tutankamón en la tina.

- ¡Maestro, debemos practicar! – exclamó Hyoga.

- Primero hay que limpiar… - el francés se sopló el flequillo. – No podré practicar sabiendo que hay un cadáver en la tina de mi casa.

- ¡Bueno maestro, yo lavaré los platos! – el Cisne no esperó una respuesta y salió rumbo a la cocina. Después de una exhaustiva limpieza, el Templo de Acuario estaba reluciente, de nuevo. Ya podían practicar con toda la calma del mundo.

- Y recuerda, Hyoga… después haremos esto para hacer aquello y terminar con ya sabes qué. ¿Quedó claro?

- ¡Como el cristal, maestro Camus! – sonrió el ruso.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de esa palabra? – lo regañó el galo.

- Es decir… ¡tan claro como el agua!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Las Doce Casas…**

Algunos Caballeros Dorados descendían los templos para llegar al coliseo y así poder apoyar a Camus y a Hyoga.

- ¡Compórtate, maldito animal! – se quejaba Ángelo que lideraba la fila y era jalado por Misterio colina abajo. - ¡Con un carajo!

- ¡Ángelo, trátalo con amor! – lo regañó Shura. – Es sólo un inofensivo animalito.

- ¡¿Y por qué carajos no se lo lleva Shion?! – escupió, molesto.

- ¿Bromeas? – habló Shion. – No puedo llevarme a Misterio con estas ropas tan elegantes. Recuerda que saldré en televisión.

- ¡Estoy tan emocionado, ya extrañaba grabar! – rió Dohko, sosteniendo la cámara.

- ¡Estúpida cabra se tragó todas mis rosas! – Olle miró, furioso a Misterio.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Olle? – indagó el arquero, acariciándole el lomo a Misterio.

- ¡No, nada! ¡Que, qué majestuoso animal!

- ¡Yo creo que es adorable! – sonrió Aioros. - ¡Son 200 Kilos de puro amor! ¡Me dan ganas de cargarlo! – intentó levantar a la pesada bestia pero le fue imposible y más cuando sintió que su espalda le tronaba. - ¡Pero por el bien mío y el de mi columna, lo dejaré así! – Misterio se acercó al castaño y frotó su cabeza en la pierna perfectamente torneada, fuerte y maravillosa del arquero. (:3) - ¿Vieron eso? ¡Me quiere!

- Aioros… - comentó Shura, perturbado al ver cómo el carnero se le encimaba.

- ¡Hijo de tu…! – Ángelo comenzó a jalar a Misterio.

- ¡Ayudaaaaaa! – se lamentó el Santo de Sagitario. - ¡Ayuudaaa!

- ¿No es lindo? – Shion vio a su mascota con ternura. - ¡Misterio está en celo! ¡Ya es todo un hombre y al parecer un semental! – veía a Ángelo y a Shura intentar despegar al animal de la pierna de Aioros. - ¿Estás grabando, Dohko?

- Desde hace rato, amigo… - sonrió el chino y enfocó a los caballeros. Después de varios minutos tratando de alejar a Misterio, todos se dirigieron hacia el octavo templo. Abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos al ver a un mamut gigante en la entrada de Escorpio y al dueño sobre él.

- ¿Milo? – titubeó Olle. - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- ¡Bienvenidos al Templo de Escorpio! – exclamó Milo, montado en el animal. - ¿Les gusta mi nueva adquisición?

- ¿De dónde sacaste a ese mamut gigante? – preguntó el español.

- ¡Oh, querido Shura! – el griego bajó, deslizándose sobre el pelaje. – Es una historia verdaderamente emocionante y larga… y la verdad no tengo ganas de contarla… será mejor que nos vayamos porque mi mejor amigo debe estar esperándonos en el coliseo, ya saben, no podrá ganar sin mí. Así que vámonos. – sin más distracciones, nuestros queridos caballeros se encaminaron hasta el coliseo que ya se encontraba lleno y se reunieron con el resto de los dorados. Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba completamente congelado y Athena ya los esperaba en su palco principal.

- ¡Ya era hora! – se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. - ¡Llevamos rato esperando por ustedes! – todos voltearon y vieron a los gemelos. Intentaron aguantarse sus carcajadas al observar los simpáticos trajes que traían puestos. Saga estaba vestido de muñeco de nieve con una nariz de zanahoria, un sombrero y una bufanda, sin contar las dos bolas gigantes que pretendían ser su cuerpo; Kanon usaba un traje simulando un cono de helado embarrado de chocolate con gorrito en forma de cereza en la cabeza. También se encontraba Kiki vestido de cisne pero más que cisne parecía pato.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasó a ustedes? – preguntó Ángelo, jalando a Misterio.

- ¿Por qué están vestidos así? – Shura frunció el ceño.

- Daaa… Camus, hielo, frío… creo que es muy obvio lo que queremos representar… - Kanon rodó los ojos.

- Hice estos trajes ayer en la noche… - habló Saga. – Es el apoyo que le daremos a Camus…

- Se ven horribles… - comentó el Santo de Piscis.

- ¡Pues a mí me gustan! – sonrió el arquero.

- ¡Perfecto! – aplaudió Kanon. - ¡Porque tenemos un disfraz para ti!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, ilusionado.

- ¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Vamos, acompáñanos! – los gemelos jalaron a Aioros del brazo y desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

- ¿Maestro Shion, le gusta mi traje? – Kiki lo jaló del pantalón.

- ¡Por todos los dioses habidos y por haber! ¡Eres la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida! ¡Podría comerte a besos… y lo haré! ¿Estás grabando, Dohko?

- Cada ángulo, amigo… - el chino empezó a grabar a Kiki por todas partes, incluso Olle sacó su celular y le tomó fotos. - ¡Vamos, Kiki, sonríe! ¡Serás la envidia de todos los niños del mundo con ese disfraz!

- ¡Oh, pero qué niño tan bonito! – exclamó Aldebarán.

- ¡Mira qué gorditas y sonrojadas mejillas! – Shaka se agachó y le pellizcó sus cachetes.

- ¡Shion! – se quejó el niño. - ¡Ya basta! ¡Maestro Mu!

- ¡Quieto, kiki! – Mu le arreglaba las partes del traje, arrugadas. - ¡Deja consentirte!

- ¡Qué mocoso tan simpático! – habló el italiano, intentando domar a Misterio.

- ¡Sólo por Kiki, eliminaré las fotos de Marín y tendré más memoria para él! – Aioria enfocó con su blackberry al pequeño Kiki y le comenzó a tomar fotos.

- ¡Qué suerte que tengo mi Ipod Touch! – sonrió Shura e imitó al castaño.

- ¡Cuándo quieran podemos empezar las competencias! – se oyó a Athena, sarcástica desde su palco, acompañada por sus inseparables Santos de Bronce y por Tatsumi. Los Caballeros, sonrojados y avergonzados decidieron sentarse y dejar a Kiki por la paz. Las luces del escenario se apagaron y todo el coliseo quedó en silencio. En ese momento, los gemelos regresaron con un Aioros completamente disfrazado de oso polar. Todos se le quedaron viendo, curiosos al traje del arquero.

- ¿Hermano? – se acercó al mayor. Éste para poder hablar se quitó su máscara de oso. - ¡Te ves muy bien! ¡Creí que eras un oso de verdad!

- ¡Todo para apoyar a Camus y a Hyoga! – respondió y se volvió a colocar su máscara.

- ¡Buenos días, mi fiel público! – habló Shion ante la cámara. - ¡Dohko y yo hemos vuelto para esta competencia que promete ser increíblemente emocionante, pues se enfrentaran los Caballeros amos del hielo… y Argol de Perseo! ¡Ahora, veremos la introducción de las parejas concursantes! Como podrán observar en la pantalla las fotos de los equipos. El equipo uno, conformado por Crystal y Perseo llamado "La medusa de cristal" y el equipo dos, formado por Camus de Acuario y Hyoga de Cisne… llamado… ¿El cisne francés? ¿En serio? – entrecerró los ojos. - ¡Qué originales! – soltó con sarcasmo. - ¡Recibamos a la primera pareja!

- Observa y aprende, querido Camus. – Crystal vio burlonamente al francés que le ayudaba a su alumno a acomodarse el traje. – Quiero dedicarte mi triunfo, Hyoga. Ya verás quién es el mejor de los maestros. – dijo, preparándose para salir. Antes de que Camus respondiera, Argol jaló a Crystal.

- ¡Ya no empiecen! ¡Los dos se ven ridículos peleándose por ese pobre diablo!

- ¿Podrían largarse ya? – soltó Camus, molesto. – No los escuches, Hyoga. Tú sigue repasando mentalmente los pasos. – se acercó con una sonrisa al Caballero de Plata. - ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba, Crystal! – lo tomó del hombro y lo apretó con fuerza.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! – se quejó.

- Rómpete una pierna…

- Pero esto no es una obra de teatro… - titubeó Crystal.

- Lo sé. – sonrió con malicia y le susurró al oído. – Pero en verdad espero que te rompas una pierna… porque si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. ¡Buena suerte, Crystal! – gritó para que Hyoga lo escuchara al momento en que le daba una palmada en la espalda y lo empujaba junto con Argol hacia la pista.

- ¡Maestro Camus! – se acercó el Cisne. - ¡Me alegra que se lleve tan bien con Crystal! – sonrió, alegre.

- Sí, sí… ya somos amigos… claro… - contestó con un tic en el ojo.

El público comenzó a aplaudir, emocionado al ver a los dos Santos de Plata entrar al coliseo con sus respectivos atuendos. Ambos caballeros usaban leotardos plateados adornados con lentejuelas y una capa, sin mencionar que Crystal llevaba puesta una corona de… cristal. Argol y su compañero patinaron, lentamente hacia el recién congelado centro de pista.

– Ahora, silencio, damas y caballeros… veremos su presentación. – Dohko enfocó el lente de la cámara con precisión y guardó silencio junto con Shion y el resto del público. Cada uno de los santos se colocó en un extremo de la pista. En ese momento, resonó la canción de _What is love_ de _Haddaway. _Comenzarona patinar en círculos alrededor del estadio, aplaudiendo e invitando al público a imitarlos. La música era tan pegajosa que los gemelos de Géminis no pudieron evitar mover la cabeza desde las gradas, contagiados por la tonada. Argol comenzó a realizar unos giros sobre sus cuchillas mientras Crystal saltaba y aterrizaba con una gran precisión. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Pero qué tonada tan pegajosa! – Shion comenzó a bailar frente a la cámara, haciendo pasos extraños. - ¿Cómo se bailará esto? ¡En nuestra época no había de esta música! – movió sus brazos, imitando a los egipcios. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Dohko? ¿Me veo bien? – la cámara se movía de un lado a otro porque el chino también bailaba.

- ¡Hey, la diosa Athena también está bailando! – Dohko seguía el ritmo de la música pero sin dejar de grabar. Enfocó a Saori que danzaba con los Caballeros de Bronce en su palco privado.

- ¡Enfócala bien para que vea que no sabe bailar! – ordenó el lemuriano al momento en que sacudía su melena y comenzaba mover los hombros.

- ¡Shion, será mejor que empieces a narrar! – sugirió el Santo de Libra.

- ¡Oh, sí claro! – sonrió el ariano. - ¡Espectadores, debo decirles que esos dos caballeros nacieron para patinar! ¡Veo con mucha dificultad el que Hyoga y Camus logren superarlos! Don't hurt meeeeee! – comenzó a cantar con micrófono en mano.

- No moreee! – lo siguió Dohko, moviendo sus caderas.

**Mientras tanto en las gradas…**

Los Caballeros Dorados ya comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la música menos Milo que sentía que era traición para su mejor amigo y alzaba su cartel de ¡ARRIBA, CAMUS! con orgullo. Ángelo y Shura permanecían sentados pero moviendo la cabeza.

- ¡Son unos traidores! – se quejó, viendo a los gemelos que chocaban sus caderas mientras bailaban. - ¡Dejen de bailar! ¡Debemos apoyar a Camus!

- ¡Relájate, bicho! – gritó Aioria que bailaba, animadamente con su hermano que ya se había quitado la máscara de oso debido al calor.

- ¡Esta canción está muy pegajosa! – se oyó a Shaka que danzaba junto Mu y Kiki.

- ¡Mis pies tienen vida propia! – gritó Aldebarán.

- ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no vamos a la disco, chicos! – vociferó Olle, zapateando con una rosa en la boca. - ¡Tenía tantas ganas de bailar! – el ambiente era tan alegre que hasta Misterio yacía quieto observando con curiosidad al par de bailarines en la pista.

- ¡Nunca traicionaré a Camus! ¡Ustedes por bailar lo del equipo contrario arderán en el infierno! ¡Son unos Judas! – soltó el escorpión, indignado.

- ¡Ya cállate! – Kanon comenzó a saltar en su lugar. - ¡Si tanto querías apoyar a Camus, te hubieras ofrecido a usar este traje! – continuó bailando.

- ¡Pero sí me ofrecí! – se quejó el griego.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, incrédulo. - ¡Como sea! - colocó las manos en su cintura y cerró los ojos. - ¡Saga, por lo que más quieras, imítame! ¡Mírate, tienes dos pies izquierdos!

- ¡Hago lo que puedo! – contestó el gemelo mayor. - ¡Sabes muy bien que nunca fui bueno bailando! – Milo rodó los ojos y volvió a enfocar su mirada en la pista de hielo.

Argol y Crystal bailaron y patinaron a la perfección. Realizaron giros y piruetas sin contar los trucos extras que usó el Santo de Plata, manipulando el hielo. Definitivamente se habían ganado al público que no dejaba de aplaudir.

**Con Camus y Hyoga…**

- ¡Vaya, mi maestro Crystal es muy bueno patinando! – exclamó el Cisne, conteniendo el aliento al ver cómo Crystal y Argol eran despedidos por el público, maravillado.

- ¿Qué tal les pareció nuestro acto? – preguntó, burlonamente Argol mientras sostenía un gran ramo de rosas cortesía de Afrodita. – Sus amigos disfrutaron tanto nuestra canción, ¿no es así, Crystal? ¡Inclusive Athena estuvo bailando! – Camus los miró con odio y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Buena suerte, Hyoga! – Crystal lo abrazó mientras Camus se retorcía de coraje en una esquina. - ¡Te dedicaré mi triunfo! – sin más, ambos Santos de Plata se fueron carcajeándose, dejando a maestro y alumno solos.

- ¿Está listo, maestro Camus? – titubeó el ruso con los nervios a flor de piel. – Porque yo no… tengo algo de miedo…

- El miedo es la respuesta sensible a una situación desconocida… - Camus empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos. – Es normal que tengas miedo…

- No creo poder hacerlo, maestro…

- ¡Tonterías, Hyoga! ¿Es que acaso Sócrates dejó de creer en sí mismo y en sus ideales cuando lo obligaron a tomar la cicuta? – se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

- Pero maestro…

- ¡Nada, Hyoga! ¡Creí haberte enseñado a no darte por vencido jamás!

- ¡Denle una cálida bienvenida a los siguientes concursantes: Camus de Acuario y a Hyoga de Cisne! – anunció la voz de Shion. En ese momento…

- ¡Santo Galileo! – gritó el francés lleno de terror y se fue corriendo a los vestidores.

- ¡Maestro Camus, Maestro Camus! – Hyoga corrió detrás de él. - ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! ¡Debemos salir!

- ¡No puedo, no puedo! – se escondió entre los vestidores. - ¡Hazlo sin mí! ¡No quería decírtelo, Hyoga, pero vamos a perder! ¡Estoy seguro que apenas ponga un pie en la pista, resbalaré y te dejaré en ridículo así como dejo en ridículo a Milo cuando insiste en que baile en la disco! ¡No podría hacerte esto a ti! ¡A tu edad, los adolescentes se toman la humillación pública muy a pecho! ¡No quiero que me odies, Hyoga! ¡No lo soportaría! Mira, mi niño, vi una ventana allá atrás… podremos escaparnos… podríamos cambiarnos el nombre, empezar una nueva vida… iremos a Rusia o a Francia o a donde tú quieras…

- Maestro, está exagerando…

**En las gradas…**

- Queridos espectadores, tenemos un ligero problema con los otros participantes… - Shion rió, nerviosamente ante la cámara.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – gritó Milo, siendo sujetado por los gemelos. - ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡Seguramente Camus los vio bailando, Judas! – los señaló a todos, acusadoramente. Los Caballeros de Oro sólo pudieron ocultar sus rostros, avergonzados. - ¡El pobre debe estar nervioso! ¡Necesita a su mejor amigo! ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! – continuó forcejeando.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Milo! – ordenó Saga. – Te juro que Camus está bien…

- ¡No, no lo está!

**De vuelta con Camus…**

- Maestro, ya salga de ahí… - Hyoga jaló a Camus del brazo pero éste se rehusaba a salir. – Por favor… si no vamos nos descalificarán…

- ¿Y si me caigo, Hyoga? – titubeó.

- Se pondrá de pie y seguirá patinando… - sonrió.

- Pero… y si se ríen de ti… ¿te avergonzarás de mi?

- ¡Jamás! ¡Yo siempre seguiré a su lado, maestro! Por favor… vamos… - como vio que Camus seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, el ruso decidió enfrentarse al público, solo. – Está bien, maestro, si no quiere yo no lo puedo obligar…aunque me hubiera gustado poder patinar con usted… no importaba si ganábamos o perdíamos… - y así, Hyoga patinó rumbo a la pista, dejando al francés atrás.

- ¡Vaya, ya era hora! – soltó Shion con micrófono en mano. – Espera un momento, Dohko… - entrecerró sus ojos. - ¿En dónde está Camus? – el chino sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder.

Hyoga salió a la pista con un leotardo blanco, patines del mismo color y un fino encaje hecho a mano por Camus, detallada en su espalda junto con brillos azules. Todos observaban muy interesados al ruso, extrañados por la ausencia de Camus. Justo en ese momento, su muela empezó a vibrar, para variar.

- No, otra vez no… ya estuvo, me voy a arrancar la muela ahora… - se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Sin embargo, se escuchó la interferencia de señal y la voz de Camus.

- Hyoga, Hyoga… - se escuchó la voz. – Sólo te llamo para decirte que te quedes ahí, ¿entendido? ¡Cambio! – Hyoga rodó los ojos y le sonrió, nerviosamente al público.

- ¿Cree que lo voy a obedecer después de que me abandonara aquí? ¡Estoy en medio de la pista, solo y deseando que Zeus me mate con un rayo o al menos que me trague la tierra! ¡CAAMBIOOOO! – gritó, furioso.

- ¡Sólo quédate ahí! ¡Cambio! – la señal se perdió. Se escuchó un escándalo en los vestidores; todos voltearon a ver y aplaudieron al momento en que el Santo de Acuario salía a la pista con un leotardo negro y completamente ajustado a su perfecto y torneado cuerpo, sin mencionar una linda coletita que sujetaba su brillante y sedoso cabello. A su paso, dejaba gritos y suspiros enamorados de las amazonas que habían ido a apoyarlos. En el palco privado de Athena, los Caballeros de Bronce comenzaron a aplaudir.

- ¡Mira, Saori, es Camus! – exclamó Seiya, señalando al francés. - ¡Vaya, se ve muy cambiado!

- ¿Cómo dices, Seiya? – sonrió la diosa, bebiendo champagne de su copa de oro.

- ¡Sí, mira! – Athena volteó y justo cuando vio al hermoso caballero, escupió el líquido en el rostro de Pegaso.

- ¡Athena, no manches, qué puerca! (xD) – dijo, limpiándose el rostro.

- ¡Tatsumi, la cámara, la cámara! ¡Quiero todos los ángulos posibles! ¡Ya decía yo que ese francés tenía unas maravillosas y redondas…!

- ¡Petacas, petacas, petacas! ¡Llévese, llévese sus petacas! – decía un vendedor en el coliseo.

Mientras tanto, en el extremo olvidado del estadio, se encontraban Helena y Francis en estado de coma, ahogándose en su propio charco de sangre después de ver a semejante hombre…

Ahora sí, la historia…

- ¡Miren, qué linda chica está con Hyoga! – exclamó Kanon. Todos rodaron los ojos y se rieron ante la ignorancia del gemelo.

- ¡Idiota, ese es Camus! – Saga le dio un coscorrón.

- ¿En serio? – Kanon parpadeó, sorprendido. - ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Sólo los estaba probando!

- Para mí que este es… - habló Aioria pero no pudo continuar pues Milo le dio un codazo. - ¡Auch!

- ¡No digas estupideces! – gruñó el escorpión.

- ¡Era sólo una broma!

**En la pista…**

- ¡Maestro Camus! – el Cisne parpadeó varias veces. - ¡Pensé que no vendría!

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Sólo te puse aprueba, necesitaba que te fueras para poder ponerme guapo! – colocó sus manos en la cintura y comenzó a reír, nerviosamente.

- ¡Como sea, me alegra que haya decidido salir! – sonrió.

- No te iba a dejar solo, hijo. – respiró hondo. – Aunque debo admitir que esas miradas lujuriosas me perturban un poco… - se sonrojó, apenado. – Bien, Hyoga, es ahora o nunca. – el Cisne afirmó con la cabeza y se colocó en posición.

- ¡Vaya, después de estar todo este tiempo callado, es bueno volver a hablar! – el Patriarca le sonrió a la cámara. - ¡Ahora, veamos lo que nos tiene preparado el Caballero de los Hielos! ¡Seguramente será una canción maravillosa, moderna, movida y con una coreografía sensacional! Guardemos silencio y veamos el espectáculo… - las luces se apagaron y solamente dos iluminaban a Camus y a Hyoga los cuales parecían tener cara de mártir. La melodía de un piano comenzó a resonar en el estadio… la delicada tonada de _Corazón de Niño_ de _Raúl Di Blasio._

Camus fue el primero en deslizarse con gracia sobre el hielo, Hyoga le siguió por el lado contrario. Todo el público los miraba, interesado, sobre todo las chicas y los Santos de Oro. Hyoga y Camus realizaban movimientos perfectamente coordinados con los brazos. Era un baile sumamente elegante, digno del Caballero de la Vasija. El francés realizó un giro rápido sobre un pie de una manera envidiable.

- ¡Miren nada más, pareciera que Camus fue hecho para esto! – narró Shion, impresionado. – Bueno, si contamos que casi toda su vida se la ha pasado en Siberia…

- Me preocupa… no es que esté mal la coreografía pero… - habló el chino. - … es demasiado lento, ¿no crees? – justo en ese momento, Camus tomó a Hyoga de los brazos y lo lanzó por los aires; el ruso cayó perfectamente sin perder el equilibrio sobre ambos pies. Todo el público aplaudió, quedamente. Los Dorados se mordían las uñas pues Crystal y Argol les llevaban ventaja.

- ¡Sabía que Camus no haría nada original! – se quejó Kanon, arrojando su sombrero de cereza al piso. - ¡Me largo de aquí! – antes de que se alejara, fue sujetado del brazo por su hermano.

- ¡Momentito, mi rey! ¡No estuve como estúpido frente a una máquina de coser toda la jodida noche! ¡Ahora, te quedas aquí! – el menor hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Bueno, no esperaba más de Camus! – dijo con decepción el italiano.

- No sean tan duros, sé que no es muy movido ni muy entretenido pero están bailando bien… peor es nada… - suspiró, resignado Shura.

- ¡Digan lo que digan, a mi me está gustando su coreografía! ¡Camus y Hyoga tienen una elegancia envidiable! ¡Los apoyaré hasta el fin! – sonrió, alegre.

- ¡Así se habla, Aioros! – apoyó Milo, alzando su cartel. - ¡Camus ganará, yo lo sé!

- ¿El señor Camus perderá, maestro Shion? – preguntó el pequeño Kiki, montado en Misterio.

- No, no, no… claro que no… - sonrió el lemuriano.

**En la pista…**

- "Maestro Camus, la gente no se ve muy complacida". – habló Hyoga vía cosmos mientras giraba sobre un pie.

- "No te preocupes, Hyoga, son sólo ignorantes que no saben apreciar lo bueno cuando lo ven…" – contestó el francés, patinando con gracia hacia atrás.

- "Pero…" – titubeó.

- "Nos van a ovacionar, te lo prometo." – sonrió y dio un giro. – "¿Cuándo te he fallado?"

En ese momento, la música se detuvo y ambos caballeros terminaron en el centro de la pista, espalda contra espalda y alzando sus brazos. El público aplaudió sin muchas ganas.

- Bueno, al parecer esto ha llegado a su fin… - narró nuevamente Shion. – Denle un aplauso por el esfuerzo, se lo merecen, se lo merecen… - la gente del estadio, aburrida, se comenzaba a retirar del lugar hasta que…

- "Maestro Camus, se lo dije…" – titubeó el ruso. – "Ni siquiera el señor Olle nos aventó una flor…"

- "Confía en mi…" – volvió a sonreír y le hizo una señal con la mano al DJ Serafino Wanderley. Segundos después, el coliseo se volvió a apagar; el hielo comenzó a iluminarse de diferentes colores gracias a las luces y el hielo seco comenzó a emerger del suelo. Cuando los reflectores enfocaron a los competidores, ambos se encontraban con la pose estilo Johh Travolta. Toda la gente, curiosa, regresó a sus lugares. La música de _Staying alive_ de los _Bee Gees_ comenzó a sonar y ambos a moverse al ritmo de la música. Todos aplaudieron cuando vieron a una enorme esfera de disco descender y quedar sobre los bailarines.

Camus y Hyoga movieron el tronco de una manera sensual y rítmica, se deslizaron sobre el hielo y cada uno comenzó a realizar giros en el aire y ambos cayeron con estilo.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! – exclamó Shion, emocionado. - ¡Qué cambio! ¡Adoro la época disco!

- ¡Y al parecer el publico también! – habló Dohko con júbilo.

- "¡Mire, maestro Camus, nos están aplaudiendo!" – se comunicó Hyoga, mientras colocaba una mano tras su nuca y movía el codo al ritmo de la música.

- "Te lo dije…" – Camus comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y a patinar sobre un pie.

- ¡Vamos, Camuuuuus! – gritó Milo desde las gradas. - ¡Yo le enseñé esos pasos! – también comenzó a bailar.

- ¡Lo estás haciendo de maravilla! – vociferó el oso Aioros.

- ¡Ya siento la victoria! – apoyó Ángelo, se puso de pie, emocionado al ver cómo patinaba su compañero.

- Staying aliveeeeeee…! – Shaka comenzó a mover sus caderas.

La escenografía era impresionante, la coreografía magnifica; Hyoga y Camus no se podían ver mejor.

- "Es hora de nuestro Espiral de la Muerte, Hyoga" – Camus miró a su alumno con una sonrisa.

- "¿Del capítulo 3 o del 6, maestro?" – siguió patinando.

- "Hyoga, no te saltes los capítulos". – lo regañó. – "Vamos por orden. Ahora, ¿estás listo?"

- "No estoy seguro…" – lo miró con miedo

- "Hyoga, no hay tiempo para dudar."

- "Pero maestro, esto no venía el libro… sólo era texto…"

- "Entonces improvisaremos…sin mal lo recuerdo tienes que hacer un círculo sobre el filo de tu patín manteniendo una posición horizontal, mientras que yo te sujeto por la mano y entonces…" – Hyoga no pudo reaccionar pues el francés ya lo había lanzado por los aires.

- "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Maestro Camuuuuuuus!" – se zangoloteó haciéndoles a todos creer que era parte de la coreografía.

- "¡Hyoga, procura caer de pie!" – Camus siguió patinando con una sonrisa en el rostro. – "¡Procura hacer el _bucle picado_ de la página 15!" – todos guardaron silencio al ver volar al ruso y dando giros en las alturas.

- ¡Por Zeus! – Shaka abrió sus ojos sin creer lo que observaban. - ¡¿Cuándo practicaron todo eso?! – indagó, asombrado.

- ¡Definitivamente son padre e hijo! – exclamó Olle, maravillado.

- "¡Si Crystal hizo trucos con el hielo, yo puedo hacerlo mejor!" – el francés se acercó bailando, moviendo sus brazos y caderas a Hyoga. – "Tu encárgate de los copos de nieve y yo haré el resto".

- "¿Maestro, qué planea?"

- "¡Improvisaremos!" – sonrió. – "¡Será el gran _finale!_" – le guiñó el ojo. Hyoga obedeció y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en todo el coliseo. El cosmos de Camus se encendió y una ligera capa de hielo surgió al lado suyo; faltaba poco para que la canción terminara, cuando repentinamente sus piernas se vieron congeladas hasta las rodillas. - ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

- ¡Maestro Camus! – Hyoga dejó de bailar al ver semejante escena. Los Dorados y todo el coliseo se percataron de esto.

- ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando allá?! – Milo frunció el ceño. - ¡¿Qué le hacen a Camus?!

Justo en ese momento salió Crystal acompañado de Argol.

- ¡¿Qué carajo crees qué haces, Crystal?! – el galo lo miró, furioso. El hielo de sus piernas comenzó a cuartearse. - ¡Sabes que es de muy mala educación interrumpir la presentación de alguien! ¡Tu momento de gloria ya pasó!

- ¡Te equivocas, nunca he tenido momento de gloria! ¡Y mucho menos cuando me enfrento a ti! ¡Siempre condenado a ser tu sombra, pero ya no más! – lo señaló, exageradamente.

- ¡No es mi culpa ser mejor que tú! – le sacó la lengua. – Es decir… - carraspeó.

- ¡Y todavía te lo tomas a broma! ¡Se acabó, es hora de que desaparezcas!

- ¡Maestro Camus, Crystal! – interrumpió Hyoga. - ¡Ya no discutan!

- ¡Tú no te metas, Hyoga! – gritó el Santo de Plata.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así! – se quejó Camus, rompiendo el hielo con extrema facilidad. - ¡Si quieres pelear conmigo, perfecto! ¡Pudiste pedírmelo en cualquier momento en vez de interrumpir nuestra coreografía! ¡¿Tienes la menor idea de la cantidad de cálculos que tuve que realizar para que mi niño Hyoga no se lastimara?!

- ¡¿Tu niño?! ¡Ya me tienes harto! – gruñó, frustrado. - _¡Polvo de diamanteeee! – _Camus sin esfuerzo alguno, detuvo el ataque con la palma de su mano.

- ¡Oh, dioses! – narró Shion. - ¡Me encanta el efecto del drama! ¡Grábalo, grábalo, Dohko!

- Pero no creo que esto sea actuado… - contestó el Santo de Libra.

- Shhhhhhhhh. – lo calló el Patriarca.

- ¡Oye, inútil, si te metes con Camus, te metes conmigo! – gritó Milo desde las gradas. - ¡Suéltame, Aioros, suéltame! – el arquero lo sujetó con fuerza.

- ¡Descuida, Milo, lo tengo bien controlado! – habló el francés. - ¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero ataque! ¡Polvo de diamante…!

- ¡Maestro, deténgase! – Hyoga lo tomó por el brazo. - ¡No lo haga!

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – hizo un puchero. - ¡Él me atacó primero! – aprovechando la distracción, Crystal preparó su ataque cuando de repente cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Todos vieron a Argol, arrastrando el cadáver del Santo de Plata.

- ¡Ya me tenía hasta la coronilla! – se quejó. - ¡Siempre hablando de Hyoga, ya estoy harto! – se retiró del lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos. El público aplaudió, extasiado, pues pensaban que todo había sido parte del espectáculo, no tardaron en ovacionar a Camus y a su alumno.

- ¡Vaya, Argol golpeó a Crystal dejándolo medio muerto! – rió Shion. - ¡Les dije que sería una noche muy interesante! – Athena se levantó del palco y todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

- ¡Camus, Hyoga, me han sorprendido con su coreografía y el drama extra fue un buen detalle! ¡Déjame decirte, Camus, que tu leotardo pegadito resalta tus firmes y esplendidas…!

- ¡Petacas, petacas, petacas! – volvió a hablar el vendedor. - ¿Diosa Athena, no quiere unas petacas?

- ¡Ya llévense a este hombre de aquí! – se quejó Saori. - ¡Es la segunda vez que me interrumpe! – Tatsumi obedeció y se llevó al vendedor. - Este… - carraspeó. - ….como iba diciendo... la coreografía de Crystal y Argol me gustó mucho pero ver a Camus bailar música disco, no tiene precio… así que declaro ganadores al equipo del Cisne francés… ¡aplausos! – todos la imitaron y aplaudieron, eufóricos. Los Caballeros Dorados se acercaron al palco de la diosa y felicitaron al francés y a su hijo. - ¡Camus, déjame darte una brazo! – Saori extendió sus brazos y Camus asintió con una sonrisa. Al ver la hermosa y poco usual sonrisa del galo, sin mencionar su perfecta figura provocaron que un fuerte chisguete de sangre saliera por la fosa nasal de la diosa. Esta cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Athena! – gritó Camus poniéndose de rodillas; todos los demás se acercaron.

- ¡Les dije que no era el único! – sonrió Dohko, sin dejar de grabar.

- Será mejor que me la lleve… - sugirió Seiya. Así, Pegaso desapareció con la diosa en brazos.

- ¡Felicidades, Hyoga y Camus! – exclamó el español, sujetando a Misterio. - ¡Miren que me habían decepcionado al inicio!

- ¡Sabía que ganarías, amigo, yo siempre confié en ti! – Ángelo lo abrazó.

- ¡Todos son unos Judas! – Milo se acercó y apartó a Ángelo de un empujón. - ¡Yo fui el que te apoyó incondicionalmente! – lo iba abrazar cuando Camus vio a un oso polar acercarse junto con Aioria.

- Oh, my fucking god! – exclamó, jalándose los cabellos. - ¡Es un oso! ¡¿Trajeron un oso para mí?! – sonrió sin creerlo.

- Camus, espera… - Aioria intentó detenerlo. – Él no es…

- ¡Quítate, tú! – el galo le dio un manotazo y el Santo de Leo salió volando por el palco. - ¡Siempre quise tener un oso! – lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando a Aioros sin aliento.

- ¡¿Y a nosotros no nos van a decir nada?! – los gemelos lo miraron, molestos.

- ¿Bromean? ¡Es un oso de verdad! ¡Siempre he querido un oso polar! – en ese instante, el arquero se quitó la máscara de oso.

- ¡Hola, Camus! – saludó el castaño mayor. - ¡Vaya, te engañé, eh!

- Póntela de nuevo y haré como que nunca vi tu rostro… - Camus frunció el ceño. Aioros tragó saliva y miró con temor al Santo de la Vasija. Kanon y Saga carraspearon al unísono. – Y sí, Saga y Kanon, se ven geniales. Me gustaron mucho sus disfraces. – les sonrió y los griegos lo abrazaron. A los lejos los de Bronce veían la escena, divertidos.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Hyoga. – Shiryu lo abrazó por el hombro. - ¡La coreografía estuvo increíble!

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó el Cisne.

- ¡Fue espectacular, hasta Ikki se quedó con la boca abierta! – rió Shun. - ¡Camus es genial, quisiera tener un maestro como él!

- Lo sé… aunque me obligó a ponerme un chip en la muela y quiera o no, me lo quitaré…

- ¿Bromeas? – Andrómeda lo miró, sorprendido. - ¡Lo hizo porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti!

- Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con un chip en tu molar… - se quejó el rubio.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Créeme que lo sé! ¡Ikki me colocó uno hace mucho tiempo con GPS incluido! – se sonrojó. - ¿Cómo crees que siempre sabe en donde estoy?

- ¡Mi maestro Dohko piensa en ponerme uno! ¡Dice que el cosmos es época del pasado! – comentó el Dragón Shiryu. - ¡Lo _in_ es esto! – los tres santos rieron.

- Probando, probando, probando… - la mejilla de Shun comenzó a parpadear. - ¡Shun, Shun! ¡Cambio!

- ¡Ay, qué pena, es Ikki! – Shun se alejó en busca de su hermano. - ¡Disculpen, debo contestar! ¡Ikki se enoja y se preocupa cuando me tardo más de tres segundos en contestar! ¡Con permiso! – Hyoga y Shiryu vieron a los Caballeros Dorados. Kanon, Saga, Ángelo y Shura cargaban a Misterio y corrían coliseo abajo.

- ¡Barbacoa en Casa de Capricornio! – gritó el italiano, divertido.

- ¡Nooooooooo, Misterio! – se quejó Shion, corriendo detrás de ellos. - ¡Dohko, ayúdame!

- ¡No te preocupes, no dejaré de grabar! – se oyó al chino, seguido por los demás.

**Continuará…**

Por si alguien tenía dudas las petacas son maletas ^^

¡No se olviden de sus reviews

¡Nos leemos!

Helena y Francis Hibiki


	17. Fiebre de voleibol

¡Hooolaaa!

Pff… tanto tiempo sin pasar por estos lares hahaha xD Sí, sí… no tenemos perdón de ningún dios U_U Lo que pasa es que terminamos la semana de exámenes y bueno, quisimos tomarnos un tiempo de relajación cuando… ¡Oh, sorpresa! Los exámenes nos invadieron de nuevo… así que la pobre de Francis optó por darse un tiro y pues… ¿saben lo difícil que es conseguir una nueva hermana en estos días? Y más con un sentido del humor parecido al mío hahahaha broma… Francis aún vive y hemos vuelto para escribir más locuras hahaha de todos modos rogamos porque aún sigan con nosotras a pesar de todo este tiempo sin actualizar xD Antes que nada, debemos advertirles algo… ¡No sabemos nada de Voleibol! Así que no se sorprendan mucho si nuestra narración apesta. Tan sólo miren el título hahahahaha en serio intentamos hacerla lo más creíble posible, hasta buscamos páginas de voleibol hahaha ¡Gracias Internet por existir! hahahaha :P

**Rose129:** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir con nosotras y no te preocupes por no comentar xD te entendemos, la escuela nos trae igual xD Lamentamos la tardanza y esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir haha ¡Disfruta el capi!

** :** hahahaha lamentamos lo de tu hemorragia haha xD pero nosotras terminamos igual hahaha mil gracias por comentar y esperamos que este capi te guste :D

**Lise:** Lamentamos mucho la tardanza xD pero ntp no creemos demorarnos mucho en actualizar la próxima vez hahaha lo prometemos! Y sí… ¡Hyoga y Camus son un amor! Hahaha

**InatZiggy-Stardust:** ¡Hola! lamentamos tu casi hemorragia nasal :P nos alegra que te haya gustado Shaka dentista hahahaha tan sólo imaginarlo así nos mata de risa haha xD Muchas gracias por seguir con nosotras y por tus comentarios :D Lamentamos la tardanza, de veras xD y esperamos que este capi te divierta mucho. PD: amé tu imagen de perfil! :3

** .12:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias por tu review :D Gracias por el aviso… aunque no creemos que en este fic haya violencia ni nada de eso hahaha y con respecto a Seiya y Saori, no te aseguramos nada puesto que el romance no se nos da haha xD en fin, gracias por comentar! Esperamos que este capi te divierta! ^^

**Scorpio-26:** ¡Hola! :D Gracias por tu comentario, nos alegra que hayas disfrutado del capi… trataremos de actualizar mucho más seguido. ¡Lo prometemos!

**crcVENUS:** ¡Aquí está el capi! Hahahaha ahora ya no me regañarás en el face hahaha xD Ojala y te guste y te diviertas porque sí, saldrá tu adorado y bello Aioros! Hahaha ¡Y sí, Camus y Hyoga son lo mejor! Hahahaa ¡Más te vale que te guste el capi! Hahaha y que comentes! ¬¬ hahaha ¡Te amamos! :D

**KIMIKO IVANOV:** Mil gracias por seguir con nosotras xD lamentamos la tardanza. Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi y esperamos que este tmb te divierta mucho ^^ ¡Saludos!

**Angie-Chiba:** ¡Hola! Nos alegra que la espera haya valido la pena xD y ntp… ¡terminaremos esta historia! Hahahaha no la dejaremos a medias haha aunque al paso en el que vamos, nos tomará mucho tiempo haha xD Esperamos que ya te sientas mucho mejor y que este capi te divierta :D Gracias por seguir con nosotras :D ¡besos y abrazos!

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha:** Gracias por comentar… esperamos que este capi te divierta :D

**CheshireOz:** ¡Gracias por seguir con nosotras! ¡Esperamos que este capi te guste!

**Sumiko Nightray:** Lamentamos la tardanza… esperamos que te diviertas con este capi :D

**Loxias:** hahahaha hay que entender a Camus y su amor desmedido por su hijo hahaha xD

**PrincessVirgo:** Lamentamos la tardanza, prometemos que no se repetirá hahaha ¡gracias por comentar! Nos da mucho gusto el que te haya gustado el capi ^^ ¡Saludos!

**IrisdeFlecha:** Nos descubriste con lo de Toy story hahaha xD ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Sumiko Saya Nightray Dicdalian:** ¡Felicidades por tu nueva cuenta! Esperamos que este capi te divierta ¡saludos!

**Yuri18 y Tsuki500:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias por comentar hahahaha la vdd Camus sobreprotector nos encanta hahaha y sip ahora ya saben porque Ikki encontraba siempre a su hermanito haha xD La próxima semana ya saldremos de vacaciones y ya tendremos tiempo para leer tu historia :D ya sabes, lo prometido es deuda ;) ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Ariel de Piscis:** hahaha creímos que ya nos habías abandonado haha xD nos alegra que te haya gustado el capi y todo el asunto de las hemorragias extremas hahaha pero ellos tienen la culpa por ser tan bellos y perfectos hahaha xD Esperamos que este capi te guste, Ariel. :D ¡Mil gracias por seguir con nosotras! Hahaha ¡Besos!

En capítulos anteriores…

- ¡Barbacoa en Casa de Capricornio! Gritó el italiano, divertido

- ¡Nooooooooo, Misterio! – se quejó Shion, corriendo detrás de ellos. - ¡Dohko, ayúdame!

- ¡No te preocupes, no dejaré de grabar! – se oyó al chino, seguido por los demás.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Noooooooo, Misterio! – lloriqueaba el Patriarca afuera del Templo de Capricornio, golpeando con ambos brazos las puertas del recinto.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Shion! – se acercó Dohko, grabando a su compañero.

- ¡Quítate! – el ariano le dio un manotazo a la cámara. - ¡Ya estuvo, si no abren la puerta, la voy a tirar! – justó en ese momento se escuchó un gemido del carnero. - ¡Por todos los dioses, lo están torturando! ¡Misterioooo, vuelve a mí!

- No te preocupes, Shion… - Shaka se acercó, comprensivo y lo tomó por el hombro. - … Buda dice que reencarnará… todo el dolor por el cual, seguramente atravesará hoy, será recompensado algún día. Tal vez su alma reencarne en un jaguar o algo… Ahora respetemos la voluntad de los dioses y comamos barbacoa. – sonrió.

- Shaka tiene un buen punto… - apoyó Milo.

- ¡Vamos, tengo hambre! – gritó Aioria.

- ¡Aioria! – exclamó el arquero. – ¡Debería darte vergüenza! – le dio una ligera cachetada. - ¡¿Es que ninguno de ustedes ha leído los seminarios de Aldebarán acerca de los beneficios de ser vegetariano?!

- No… - el toro bajó la mirada. – Ni siquiera se han tomado la molestia de leer mis boletines y mucho menos asistir a mis conferencias… - los señaló con su dedo. - ¡Todos estos desgraciados comen carne roja en mis narices y en mi terraza!

- ¡Son unos insensibles! – se quejó Aioros. - ¡Ya estarán contentos! – abrazó a Aldebarán. - ¡Hicieron llorar a Alde! – todos bajaron la mirada, avergonzados.

- Sé que piensan que es sólo un carnero… - habló Shion. - … Y lo es. Lo que importa aquí es que yo soy su Patriarca y deben respetar mis cosas… ¡Y Misterio es mío!

- ¡No quiero que se coman a Misterio! – gritó Kiki, abrazando a Aioros.

- ¡¿No les bastaba el llanto de Alde?! – dijo el castaño, correspondiendo el abrazo del pequeño. - ¡Ahora, el lindo Kiki está llorando…! – suspiró y tomó aire. - No soporto ver a los niños llorar… - cerró los ojos al momento en que sus cosmos comenzaba a elevarse.

- Esto me da mala espina… - susurró Camus. – Hyoga, ponte detrás de mí. – el rubio sin entender nada, obedeció a su maestro. En ese momento, un resplandor cruzó el cielo; la armadura de Sagitario hizo aparición frente a todos los Caballeros y de un segundo a otro, esta se desprendió y las partes cubrieron en perfecto cuerpo del griego. Aioros extendió su arco y tomó una flecha dorada.

- ¡Esto es una exageración, Aioros! – gritó Mu, cerrando los ojos con fuerza debido al cosmos del arquero.

- ¡Abran la puerta y entréguenme a la criatura! – amenazó.

- ¡¿Tú y cuántos más?! – se oyó la carcajada de Ángelo seguido de las de Shura y los gemelos.

- ¡Yo, la esperanza y mi arco dorado! - respondió, amenazante.

- ¿Arco dorado? – habló Shura. - ¿T-trae su arm-madura p-puesta? – titubeó.

- ¡Tonterías! – rió Kanon. - ¿Ya mero está el comal?

- ¡Todavía no sacrifico al carnero, animal! – se quejó Saga. – ¡Pásenme el cuchillo! ¡Y las tortillas también, Ángelo!

- ¡Noooooooooooo! – lloró Shion.

- ¡Voy a destruir el muro! – Aioros comenzó a delirar. - ¡Vamos, chicos, eleven sus cosmos conmigo y juntos crearemos un milagro!

- Alguien se quedó con secuelas del Muro de los Lamentos… - Olle se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡Maldito Muro de los Lamentos, perecerás ante mi poder! – volvió a gritar el griego. - ¡Por el amor y la justicia!

- ¡Oigan, creo que se lo está tomando en serio! ¡Abramos la puerta! – gritó Shura en el interior.

- ¡Les encomiendo la vida de Athena y protejan el mundo que tanto amé! – Aioros soltó con firmeza.

- ¡El tonto piensa que seguimos en el Muro de los Lamentos! – se carcajeó Milo. - ¡Hey, ustedes dos, pónganse atrás de mi, esto será divertido! – señaló a Shiryu y a Shun. Para esto, Dohko no dejaba de grabar.

- ¡¿Estás loco, Aioros?! – exclamó Camus. - ¡Reacciona, no estamos en el Muro de los Lamentos!

- ¡Escúchame, hermano! – se acercó Aioria. – Baja la flecha… ¡No, no, no, no la tenses más! – el arquero tenía un tic en el ojo y cada vez tensaba más la flecha. - Vas a lastimar a alguien… Allá dentro están nuestros amigos… entre ellos Shura, ¿te acuerdas? Shura, tú mejor amigo…

- ¡No, no, no! – negó con la cabeza y tensó más la flecha. - ¡Allá dentro están Thanatos, Hypnos y Athena en una vasija!

- ¿Quién te contó lo de la vasija? – indagó, curioso. - ¡Bueno, eso no importa, escúchame y baja la flecha!

- B-bueno… - asintió, lentamente. – Lo lamento, Aioria… creo que exageré... - en ese momento, las puertas del Décimo Templo se abrieron, dejando ver a su guardián.

- ¡Ya, ya, dejaremos en paz al carnero! – Shura se cruzó de brazos, molesto. – Sólo dejen de armar tanto escándalo en mi casa. ¡Estarán idiotas todos! ¡Saben perfectamente que mi templo quedó destruido por Madre Naturaleza y que lo único en pie es esta puerta! ¡Sólo tenían que haber dado la vuelta y pasar por el escombro, genios! ¡Saga, Kanon, Ángelo, traigan a Misterio!

- ¡¿Por qué nos está apuntando con una flecha?! – preguntó el italiano, sorprendido.

- ¡No se muevan, lo tengo todo bajo control! – intentó calmarlos Aioria. - ¡Es sólo que aún no supera lo del Muro!

- ¡Ya no sean exagerados! – sonrió Milo. - ¡Baja la flecha, Aioros! – le dio un golpecito en la espalda y debido a ello, Aioros soltó la flecha, la cual viajó a una velocidad increíble hasta que se incrustó en el hombro del Shura, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. - Ooops… - susurró Milo. El silencio los rodeó a todos mientras veían con los ojos bien abiertos al español tirado en el suelo. Durante algunos minutos nadie habló hasta que cierto sueco rompió ese silencio.

- ¡Oh, dios mío, mató a Shura! – Olle señaló el cuerpo inerte.

- ¡Hijo de Put… Apolo! – exclamó Kanon y el resto de los santos corrió para auxiliar al pobre Caballero de Capricornio. Todos rodearon a Shura que tenía la flecha en el hombro junto con un tenue hilito de sangre.

- ¡Dejen de verme y ayúdenme! ¡Carajo! – gritó el peninsular.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, Shura! ¡No sabes cómo lo siento! ¡Perdóname, Shura! – el arquero se hincó.

- ¡Hijo de perra, quítale la flecha! – exigió Ángelo.

- ¡Háganse a un lado, el Patriarca va a pasar! – se oyó entre la multitud. - ¡Yo lo curaré! – los Caballeros obedecieron y se apartaron del camino. Justo en ese instante, Shion tomó la flecha con ambas manos y comenzó a moverla como si fuera un cucharón mientras el pobre de Shura gritaba como loco y apretaba las manos de los gemelos.

- ¡¿Estás idiota, Shion?! – bramó Saga. - ¡Ya le dejaste el hoyo más grande!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Mierdaaaa! – lloraba el español.

- ¡Esto es por Misterio! – Shion siguió batiendo la flecha. - ¿Qué es esto? – frunció el ceño. - ¿Esto, esto es sangre? – dijo viendo el liquido carmín escurrir por la herida. Shion no pudo decir nada más pues cayó, desmayado sobre el Santo de Capricornio, enterrándole más la flecha.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Quítenmelo de encima!

- Ese Shion… hasta desmayado estorba… - Kanon negó con la cabeza. Saga y Ángelo quitaron al ariano y lo aventaron en un rincón.

- ¡Madre mía! – lloró Shura.

- ¡Ya basta! – Camus se acercó. - ¡Esta herida no representa nada para mí! ¡No tienen la menor idea de la cantidad de heridas absurdas que tuve que curarles a Isaac y a Hyoga!

- ¡Maestro Camus! – exclamó Hyoga, orgulloso. - No me diga que planea retirarle la flecha con delicadeza, hacer presión en la herida y suturarle el hombro con hilo quirúrgico.

- ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer, Camus? – preguntó sorprendido, el león.

- ¿Me ven cara de Gregory House? Yo planeaba congelarle el brazo para después arrancárselo. – se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio y humano del mundo. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de horror y lo alejaron del cuerpo de Shura.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, ya paren la hemorragia! – Shaka se jaló los cabellos. - ¡Yo no toco sangre!

- Aioros, tú se la enterraste, ahora tú se la sacas… - Mu entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Ya tengo los extras para nuestra película! – Dohko siguió grabando. - ¡Estos efectos de drama son fantásticos!

- Bien, bien… se la quitaré… - el arquero tomó la flecha y con suavidad comenzó a sacarla mientras que el pobre Shura se retorcía de dolor.

- ¡Qué barbaridad! – Aldebarán se tapó los ojos.

- Sólo un poco más… - susurró Aioros.

- Creo que me voy a desmayar… - Saga palideció y eso hizo. Kanon lo sujetó y aventó el cuerpo de su hermano encima de Shion.

- ¡¿Alguien más se piensa desmayar?! – gritó el gemelo. - ¡Para hacer la fosa más grande!

- ¡Listooooooo! – Aioros alzó la flecha, victorioso. Shun y Shiryu se acercaron para detener la hemorragia del español. El Caballero de Andrómeda sacó un botiquín enorme de primeros auxilios y comenzó a suturarle el hombro.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Shun? – preguntó Hyoga.

- Ikki me lo compró por si me lastimaba… - sonrió. - ¿Shiryu, cómo está nuestro paciente? – el Dragón sacó una pantalla y unos cables y miró a Aioria.

- Señor Aioria, necesito electricidad… - el castaño se acercó y tomó los cables. La pantalla encendió gracias al poder del Santo de Leo.

- ¡El paciente, Shiryu! – Shun continuó con su labor.

- Signos vitales estables… no espera… ¡Se nos va! ¡Su pulso cardiaco disminuye! – gritó Shiryu, alarmado.

- ¡Necesito inyectarle adrenalina en el corazón y resucitarlo! – gritó Shun.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Estoy vivo! – habló Shura, tratando de alejar a los Santos de Bronce.

- ¡Yo tengo un poco de adrenalina! – Shiryu alzó la voz. Todos se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos. - ¿Qué? Es para los infartos de mi maestro Dohko.

- ¡Entonces se la enterraré! – sonrió el japonés.

- ¡Altooooooooooo! – se oyó a Aioros, sujetando el brazo del peliverde. – No puedo permitir que hagas esta locura, Shun.

- ¡Aioros! – Shura lo miró, aliviado.

- Lo haré yo… es mi responsabilidad… - justo en ese momento, Ikki entró a la escena, corriendo.

- ¡Shun, llevo horas buscándote! – lo miró, molesto. - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre apagar tu rastreador? ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – el Fénix se acercó a su hermano. - ¿Otra vez inyectando adrenalina? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eso no se hace?

- ¡Pero hermano!

- ¡Desde que te compré ese kit de primeros auxilios, tú y Shiryu ya se creen doctores!

- Ángelo, por lo que más quieras, aleja a estos pobres diablos de mi… - dijo Shura, parándose con dificultad.

- ¡Pero Shura! – Shiryu y Aioros se aproximaron al español.

- ¡Aléjense de mí! – comenzó a bajar las escalinatas con ayuda de Ángelo y Afrodita.

- Bueno este ha sido un día muy largo… - habló por fin Milo.

- ¡Idiota, todo esto fue tu culpa! – Aioria lo golpeó en el hombro.

- ¡Kanon, detente! – gritó Aldebarán. - ¡Baja esa jeringa de adrenalina, ahora! – vio con horror cómo el gemelo le intentaba incrustar la jeringa a su hermano, desmayado.

- ¡Ya, ya, era broma! – se carcajeó al haber sido descubierto. – Será mejor que me lleve el cadáver de mi hermano y tú, Dohko, hazte cargo de Shion y de su carnero. - miró a Aioros, Shaka, Mu y a Shiryu. – Nos veremos mañana temprano para entrenar un poco antes de la competencia.

- Está bien… - contestó Aioros, resoplando completamente agotado. – Después veré cómo me disculpo con Shura.

- ¡Perfecto, aún queda tiempo para que vean mi conferencia! – aplaudió el brasileño.

- ¡Oh, qué barbaridad, dejé los frijoles en la lumbre! – Milo sujetó a Hyoga y a Camus. - ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Aldebarán volteó a los restantes.

- ¡Mira nada más que hora es, Aioria! – dijo, fingiendo que traía un reloj de pulsera. - ¡Ya va a empezar la novela, córrele! – ambos hermanos salieron corriendo, colina abajo.

- ¿Mu, Kiki? – preguntó el toro con ilusión.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Alde! – Mu arrugó sus lunares. - ¡Mejor vayamos a ver Dragon Ball Z! – habló Mu, colocando el cuerpo de Shion sobre Misterio.

- ¡Sí, maestro Mu, Goku por fin se transformará! – exclamó Kiki, contento también en el lomo de Misterio.

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! – apoyó Aldebarán. - ¡Vamos pues!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Fiebre de voleibol**

**A la mañana siguiente en el Templo de Escorpio**

Hyoga y Milo veían televisión en la habitación del griego.

- ¡Te lo dije, Hyoga! – señaló al televisor. - ¡Te dije que ella había envenenado a la patrona!

- ¡No lo vi venir! – exclamó, sorprendido. - ¡Estoy impactado!

- No sé cómo Camus te prohíbe ver esto…

- Es muy interesante, señor Milo… - el Cisne se rascó la barbilla. – Aunque… ¿en dónde está la ciencia? – Milo parpadeó, incrédulo. – Me refiero a… ¿qué tipo de catalizador o enzima utilizó? Me pregunto si habrá sido arsénico pero creo que si nos basamos en los síntomas podría haber sido mercurio…

- Tú no tienes mucha vida social, ¿verdad, Hyoga?

- Mi maestro Camus dice que el conocimiento es primero… Porque cuando todo haya desaparecido… ¿qué es lo que te queda? ¡Pues el conocimiento! – sonrió, orgulloso. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo Camus? – se preguntó Milo. - ¿Acaso nos estará haciendo de desayunar? ¡Vamos a ver! – ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina. - ¡Camus, Camus, Camus! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – cantó el griego. Abrieron los ojos como platos cuando vieron al francés batiendo una masa en una cazuela, manchado de harina.

- ¡Buenoooos díaaas! – cantó, dejando impresionados a Milo y a Hyoga.

- ¿Maestro Camus?

- ¡Mira quién vino a visitarnos, Hyoga! – siguió cantando sin disimular el júbilo que sentía. - ¡Vamos, acérquense!

- ¡Hola, Hyoga! – saludó el invitado con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Por las chanclas de Hermes! – sonrió el escorpión.

- ¡Isaac! – Hyoga corrió a abrazarlo. - ¡Me alegra que estés aquí!

- A mi también, Hyoga… - le devolvió el abrazo.

- No es que me moleste tu presencia pero ¿qué haces aquí? Es decir… ¿cómo? – habló el griego.

- ¡Milo! – lo regañó el galo. - ¡Es obvio que vino por mi! ¡Vino a ver a su padre!

- De hecho… - titubeó Isaac.

- ¿No viniste por mi?

- ¡No, no, no! Claro que quería verlo, maestro… y a Hyoga también. Es sólo que vine a cobrar una deuda. – los tres parpadearon sin entender. – De hecho es una historia muy larga, vine por órdenes de Poseidón.

- ¡¿POSEIDÓN?!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Géminis**

**Habitación de Kanon**

Kanon roncaba sumido en su sueño cuando de la nada, abrió sus ojos al sentir una presencia… muy conocida para él. Se paró de golpe completamente despeinado. – Ese cosmos… - susurró. – No puede ser…

- ¡Oh, sí que lo es, Kanon! – se escuchó una voz. El gemelo volteó hacía la ventana y vio a Sorrento de Sirena, saludándolo con una sonrisa. – ¿Serías tan amable de abrirnos a mí y a Poseidón?

- ¿P-poseidón? – tartamudeó el griego.

- ¡Sí, eso dije! ¡Ábrenos ahora! Sabes que al señor Julián no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

- ¡Quítate, Sorrento! – el flautista salió volando por los aires mientras Poseidón miraba, furioso, desde la ventana a Kanon. - ¡Ábreme la puerta o la tumbo! Si tendré educación… mira que soy un dios y la puedo tumbar cuando yo quiera…

- ¡Vale, vale! – Kanon le cerró la puerta en la cara. – Esto debe ser un sueño… un grotesco sueño… - sonrió y se volvió a acomodar en la cama dispuesto a dormir por más tiempo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que…

- ¡En la torre! ¡Me lleva! – Saga saltó, alarmado, a la cama de su hermano y se cubrió con las cobijas. – Kanon… no quiero asustarte pero…

- ¡Sal de mi habitación!

- ¡No, espera! ¡No te imaginas quién está en la puerta del templo!

- ¡¿Quién?!

- ¡Poseidón! – gritó, preocupado. - ¡Está hecho furia! ¡Kanon, tenemos que esconder todo lo que compramos con su tarjeta! ¡Sabía que esto nos traería problemas! ¡Todo es tu culpa, animal! – no pudo continuar de gritar pues una explosión en la entrada interrumpió los pensamientos del gemelo mayor.

- ¡Kanon, sal de dónde quiera que estés! – exigió el dios.

- Sólo quiere hablar contigo, Kanon… - Sorrento intentó calmar a Julián.

- ¿Ves, Saga? – sonrió el menor. – Sólo quiere conversar civilizadamente.

- Sí, sí… sólo quiero hablar… ¡PARA DESPUÉS MATARTE, INFELIZ! – habló, tumbando los muebles de la habitación.

- ¡Es broma, Kanon, ya sabes cómo es el señor Julián, sólo quiere conversar!

- Está bien… saldré y aclararemos todo… - suspiró el ex Caballero de Poseidón. Tomó aire y salió a su encuentro. Saga fue detrás de él.

- ¡Ahí estás, desgraciado! – lo apuntó con el dedo.

- Primero que nada, Poseidón, debo aclarar que… - señaló a su hermano. - ¡Todo fue idea suya! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!

- ¡KANOON! – Saga lo miró completamente rojo de furia.

- ¡Decidan quién fue! ¡¿Quién fue el infeliz que se robó mi tarjeta y me dio en la torre con esa vajilla para 68 personas?! – ambos gemelos se miraron, cómplices.

- ¡Shaka, fue Shaka, él planeó todo! ¡Su casa está tres templos arriba! – exclamaron al unísono.

- ¡Llévenme con él, ahora! – exigió. - ¡Recibirá el castigo de los dioses!

- ¡Tranquilo, no será necesario! – intentó calmarlo el griego mayor. - ¡Estará aquí en poco tiempo! – justo en ese momento, como la había dicho Saga…

- ¡Buenos días! – se escuchó en la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – preguntó el Dragón. – Parece que algo explotó…

- Típico… esto es tan Kanon y Saga… - respondió el arquero.

- ¡¿Quién de ustedes es Shaka?! – demandó Julián, amenazando con su tridente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, Poseidón? – lo enfrentó Shiryu junto con los otros que tomaron pose de combate. - ¡Ya te habíamos derrotado!

- ¡No sean exagerados, Athena ya sabe que estoy aquí! Pero no me cambien el tema… ¡¿quién es Shaka?!

- Yo soy Shaka… - contestó, serio y orgulloso. No pudo hablar más porque fue atacado por el fuerte chorro de agua que salió del tridente de Poseidón.

- ¡Carajo, Sorrento! – se quejó. - ¡Te dije claramente que me compraras un tridente con rayos láser! ¡El agua no lastima a nadie! – todos miraron con horror al hindú, esperando la reacción de este ante semejante ataque, menos Julián y Sorrento.

- Estoy bien… - Shaka se puso de pie y se escurrió los cabellos. – No entiendo por qué el repentino ataque…

- ¡Claro que lo sabes, ladrón de tarjetas! – respondió. - ¡Exijo que me devuelvas mi dinero y mi tarjeta!

- ¡Esto debe ser un error, Shaka jamás le robaría a alguien! – Aioros intentó calmarlo.

- ¡Tú cállate! – le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su tridente.

- ¡Aioros tiene razón, el que le robó la tarjeta fue Kanon! – intervino Mu.

- ¿En serio? – Poseidón titubeó con un tic en el ojo.

- Se lo juro… - aseguró. – Es más, aquí tengo una foto que él mismo se sacó, robándole la cartera. Nos dio una copia a cada caballero para así burlarnos de usted… - sintió la mirada, furiosa del dios. - … pero obviamente no lo hicimos… - sonrió, nervioso.

- Kanon… - Julián volteó a ver al gemelo con cara de psicópata.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que si se lo explico, todos nos reiremos de esto en un futuro!

- Sí… en un futuro… - se acercó, amenazante con su tridente. Kanon tragó saliva con dificultad y se escondió detrás de su hermano. – Quiero hablar a solas con Kanon… - el dios se tronó los dedos de las manos.

**Media hora después…**

- Genial… me alegra haber aclarado todo… - sonrió Kanon con un ojo morado y una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

- ¿Y? ¿En qué quedaron? – indagó Shaka, aún empapado.

- Dijo que iría a vestirse y que en un momento regresaría… - contestó, sobándose la quijada.

- ¿Vestirse? – Shiryu entrecerró los ojos.

- Sí… - se talló la nuca, nervioso. – Verán… el trato fue que… - en ese instante, Poseidón apareció en compañía de Sorrento, usando un traje de entrenador con un silbato en el cuello, una gorra y unos lentes oscuros.

- ¡Muy bien, esclavos! – sonrió, victorioso. – Espero que Kanon ya les haya explicado el trato…

- ¿Qué trato? – todos miraron, furiosos al gemelo menor.

- ¿No se los explicó? – entrecerró sus azules ojos. – Bien, entonces… - aplaudió varias veces. - … Sorrento, explícales. - el flautista rodó los ojos.

- El trato consiste en que ustedes serán los esclavos de mi señor Poseidón por tres años… es eso o pueden reducir considerablemente su condena a unos días si devuelven la vajilla para 68 personas…

- ¡Jamás! – todos voltearon a ver a Shaka. - ¡Prefiero ser un esclavo, rebajar mi dignidad a polvo… qué digo a polvo, a nada, antes de que me quiten mi vajilla! ¡Prefiero ser vestido como mucama antes de entregar una vajilla de oro y diamantes, lo único de oro que tengo ya que mi armadura no me queda… porque estoy gordo! – se tocó su perfecto lavadero ausente de grasa. – Así que Poseidón… ¡No tienes nada contra nosotros! ¿Cómo la ves? – lo desafió con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

- Con este loco, tal vez no sea mala idea reducir la sentencia… - Poseidón se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. – Como sea, serán tres años de servicio.

- ¡Dos años y medio! – propuso Saga.

- ¡Ah, con que quieren regatear conmigo! – volvió a aplaudir. - ¡Sorrento, regatea por mi! Lo que sea que eso signifique…

- ¡Tres años y medio! – el flautista entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Tres años! – habló el ariano.

- ¡Mu, quedamos igual! – se quejó Kanon.

- ¡Cuatro años y medio! – intervino Sorrento.

- ¡Cinco, tómalo o déjalo! – gritó Shiryu.

- ¡Hecho! – Sorrento sonrió, victorioso.

- ¡Shiryu! – exclamaron todos. - ¡Nos has jodido a todos!

- ¿Estábamos hablando de la condena? Creí que el número más grande ganaba… - todos se golpearon la frente.

- ¿Ah sí? – sonrió Saga. – Ya veremos si Athena te lo permite… jamás dejaría que sus leales caballeros sirvieran como esclavos a un dios tan vil como tú…

- ¿Bromeas? – Julián abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. – Si Athena fue la que me dio la idea de esclavizarlos… yo sólo había venido por mi vajilla y a confiscarles todo… - Saga se quedó con la palabra en la boca. – Pero bueno, no hablemos de eso, al menos no por ahora… - sonrió. – Ya tendremos cinco años para conocernos con profundidad… - se carcajeó junto con Sorrento. - ¿Entendieron? ¡Profundidad! Chiste de marinos… - se quitó una lagrimilla del ojo. – Ya lo entenderán… ¡Muy bien, ahora tienen que entrenar para voleibol! ¡Mis esclavos no van a perder! – miró a su fiel flautista. – Sorrento… ¿qué es el voleibol? – todos los presentes se fueron de espaldas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Escorpio**

- Y así fue como el señor Poseidón revivió a todos los Generales Marinos. – finalizó el kraken.

- ¡Me alegra que te haya revivido con tus dos ojitos! – sonrió Camus. Hyoga y Milo rodaron los ojos ya que el francés no dejaba de abrazar a Isaac. – Siempre he dicho que de todos mis estudiantes, tú eras el de los ojos más bonitos… aunque claro, sólo he tenido dos estudiantes… - se comenzó a carcajear.

- ¿Qué hay de Crystal? – inquirió el ruso.

- Ese no cuenta… sólo me quitó el cariño de mis niños…

- Veo que ha cambiado mucho, maestro Camus… - comentó Isaac, sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

- Es que… está muy alegre y risueño… ¡No es nada malo, al contrario, me alegra pero es raro!

- ¡Ay, Isaac! – lo volvió a abrazar. – Lo que sucede es que en Siberia hace demasiado frío y cuando uno quiere reír se te entume la sonrisa es por eso que nunca sonreía. Sin embargo, ahora mi sonrisa es tan radiante como el sol de Grecia. – Milo y Hyoga se miraron de reojo.

- ¡Claro, Camus, tu sonrisa entumida! – el griego exclamó, sarcásticamente. El galo intentó patearlo por debajo de la mesa pero falló en su ataque y golpeó al Cisne.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó Hyoga.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó sin darle importancia.

- ¡Maestro Camus! – Hyoga se paró de golpe. - ¡Denme un abrazo! – dijo, sonrojado y muerto de celos.

- Hyoga… - negó con su cabeza. - ¿Quién te entiende? Ahí vas con tus sentimentalismos… Siempre te quejabas porque te abrazaba y que era sobreprotector y esto y aquello… y blablabla. – comenzó a reírse con Isaac.

- Si a estas vamos… yo también quiero que me abraces… - interrumpió Milo. – Soy tu mejor amigo, ésta es mi casa, nadie me pela y exijo que me abraces…

- ¿Te gustaría conocer Rodorio, Isaac? – preguntó Camus.

- ¡Me encantaría, maestro Camus! – ambos se pusieron de pie, ignorando a los otros dos.

- ¡Perfecto, Isaac! De ese modo, me podrás explicar mejor eso de la deuda con Poseidón.

- Todo se arreglaría si regresa el traje que Kanon le compró…

- Ya te dije que esa no es una opción… - el galo abrazó a su alumno por el hombro. – Ese traje es mío y punto. A este paso, tal vez sea la única herencia que te deje.

- Y a Hyoga también, ¿verdad?

- ¿A quién?

- ¡Maestro Camus! – se lamentó el pobre ruso mientras que Camus e Isaac se adelantaban al pueblo. - ¡Detesto que mi maestro ya no me haga caso! – se cruzó de brazos, molesto. - ¡Creí que yo era el consentido!

- ¡Ahora entiendes lo que yo siento, Hyoga! – gruñó el escorpión. – Creo que debemos matar a Isaac.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Nada! – sonrió, inocentemente. – Si no te he matado a ti, que me caes peor…

- ¡Oh, vaya, es bueno saberlo! – el rubio se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡Era broma, Hyoga! – se defendió. - ¡Ven, vamos, a partir de hoy, tú y yo seremos los mejores amigos! – lo abrazó del hombro, caminaron unos pasos hasta que el heleno volvió a hablar. - Esto no va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

- No. – Hyoga miró al suelo. – Tal vez si retrae su uña…

- ¡Oh, Antares! – sonrió mientras la aguja se le acercaba al cuello del Cisne. – Será mejor que mantengamos distancia. – sonrió, malicioso. – No queremos ningún accidente, ¿o sí?

- Es extraño, señor Milo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – entrecerró los ojos.

- Nada. Será mejor que alcancemos a mi maestro Camus y a Isaac. En dos horas tenemos que estar en el coliseo para la competencia de voleibol. Tal vez en ese transcurso, Isaac ya se haya ido. – los dos se miraron, cómplices.

- ¡Y todo volverá a la normalidad! – Milo alzó los brazos al cielo.

- ¿Se refiere a que mi maestro me hará caso a mí y a usted lo ignorará?

- ¡Demonios! ¡Todo esto acabará cuando regreses de donde viniste!

- De hecho, estoy pensando en mudarme aquí con ustedes. A Saori le encanta la idea.

- ¡Ya veremos si sobrevives a la primera semana! – advirtió, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras descendía la colina.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Jardín del Templo de Géminis**

- ¡Muy bien, esclavo #1! – gritó Julián, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. - ¡No pierdas la pelota de vista!

- ¡Me llamo Aioros! – se quejó el arquero.

- ¡Soy tu rey, yo te bautizo como esclavo #1! ¡Ahora, pícale y juega bien! – le tronó los dedos. - ¡Sorrento, échame más aire! – el flautista obedeció y le echó aire con una hoja de palmera. - ¡Tráeme mi piña colada, esclavo #2! – Shiryu se acercó con la bebida y se la dio.

- ¡No hemos entrenado nada, sólo estamos satisfaciendo tus necesidades! – se quejó Mu.

- ¡Tuvieron bastante tiempo para practicar, esclavo #3! – lo calló. - ¡Athena me contó todo el tiempo que han desperdiciado! Pero está bien… - se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse. – Qué tan difícil puede ser… aunque los juegos de pelota son de aldeanos… les voy a enseñar cómo se hace.

- ¿Está seguro, señor Poseidón? – inquirió Sorrento.

- ¡Claro! ¡Soy un dios, todo lo sé! – tomó la pelota y se preparó para lanzar. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Observen a su entrenador! – todos miraron a Julián tomar vuelo para aventar la pelota al aire y golpearla con fuerza. Justo en ese instante, la pobre ente que iba entrando al templo, fue golpeada por la pelota. - ¡Válgame, le pegué a la chacha! – los Santos corrieron a la escena y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la mujer botada en el suelo.

- ¡Ella no es una chacha, es Saori! – Shaka se jaló sus rubios cabellos.

- Saori, chacha… es lo mismo para mi… - sonrió, burlonamente mientras los otros ayudaban a Athena a levantarse. - ¿Cuál era ese dicho, Sorrento? ¡Sí, sí, el que nos contó el aldeano!

- ¿Aunque la mona se vista de seda… mona se queda?

- ¡Más respeto! – interrumpió Saga, echándole aire a la diosa para que se despertara.

- ¿Q-qué pasó? – Saori abrió los ojos con pesadez.

- ¿Está bien, Athena? – Aioros la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- ¡¿Así reciben a su diosa, malditos pedazos de inútiles?!

- ¡No fue nuestra culpa, Athena! – intentó defenderse Kanon. - ¡Fue nuestro nuevo entrenador!

- ¿Quién fue el imbécil que me lanzó la pelota? – frunció el ceño.

- Fui yo… - Julián alzó la mano. – Te confundí con la chacha… perdón.

- ¡¿La chacha?! – lo miró, indignada. - ¿Tu chacha tiene vestidos así?

- Sí y mejores… - soltó, burlonamente. – Pero bueno, déjame verte de cerca, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos… sólo hablamos por teléfono y ya. – se acercó y le tomó el rostro con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Válgame dios! – trató de contener su risa. - ¡Ahora le agradezco a Zeus que me hayas rechazado! Estás algo acabadita, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo describirías aquel saco que me regaló Apolo en mi cumpleaños, Sorrento?

- Horrible, espantoso, repulsivo… - el flautista contó son sus dedos. Athena apretó los puños.

- Deforme es la palabra que busco… ¡No, espera, eso se queda corto! – Julián se comenzó a carcajear. - ¡Ay, ya, era broma, Athena, no te lo tomes tan apecho!

- Sé que sólo bromeas, Julián. Soy hermosa.

- Sí… yo sólo bromeo, claro… - le besó la mano. – Belleza como la tuya no tiene igual.

- Lo sé.

- ¡Muy, lindo, muy lindo! – gritó Kanon. – Pero si no les molesta… tenemos un partido que jugar. – vio su reloj. - ¡Tenemos poco tiempo para seguir practicando!

- Bueno… - habló Aioros. – Al menos si perdemos este juego yo puedo presumir que ya gané mi competencia.

- Athena… con todo el dolor de mi alma inmortal… debo pedirte que te marches y que no vuelvas a interrumpir nuestros entrenamientos. - sonrió. – Tengo unos esclavos que apoyar.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Yo tengo que ir al coliseo, a hacer los últimos preparativos! – tomó su báculo y golpeó el piso con él para desaparecer en un instante.

- ¡Muy bien, esclavos, sigamos practicando! ¿En qué nos quedamos? Sorrento, recuérdalo por mí.

- Usted les iba a enseñar jugar voleibol… - explicó Sorrento.

- ¡Oh, sí es cierto! Una vez vi a unos mortales jugando eso… sí, creo que sí podré enseñarles…

**Templo de Cáncer**

- ¿Es normal que siga sangrando? – preguntó Shura, alarmado acostado en la cama de Ángelo.

- Tranquilo, Shura, al parecer Shun no amarró bien el hilo y se abrió de nuevo… - explicó Olle.

- Estás sangrando de una manera exagerada… - intervino Ángelo. – Sin mencionar que estás manchando mis sábanas.

- Discúlpame por no controlar mi hemorragia… - soltó con sarcasmo. - ¿Y qué haremos ahora? No puedo ir chorreando sangre al coliseo. Creo que lo más sensato es cortarme el brazo. ¿Qué opinan?

- ¡No digas tonterías, Shura! – gritó Aioria. – Lo que tenemos que hacer es cambiarte ese hilito y poner uno nuevo. – jaló el hilo con delicadeza pero sin esperarlo, un manguerazo de sangre salpicó el rostro del león.

- ¡Por dios! – gritó Olle. - ¡Tápenlo, tápenlo!

- ¡¿Con qué lo tapamos?! – Aioria buscó en un cajón y comenzó a sacar ropa y a arrojarla al suelo. - ¡Con ropa, con ropa la taparemos!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, idiota! – Ángelo le arrebató sus camisas. - ¡Con mi ropa nadie se mete!

- ¡Por lo que más quieran, estoy perdiendo la conciencia! – se quejó el español.

- ¡Ay, por dios, ay por dios! – sin pensarlo dos veces, Olle introdujo su dedo en la herida, haciendo presión en ella y así evitando la hemorragia.

– Bien… la paramos… - Aioria suspiró, aliviado. – Ahora quédate así por el resto de tu vida o hasta que encontremos una solución.

- Ahora que lo pienso… - el italiano se rascó la barbilla. – Hace algunos años maté a un doctor… Athena me obligó a deshacerme de las cabezas pero no de sus pertenencias… creo que había algo de hilo. Esperen aquí. – Ángelo se dirigió, tranquilamente, a la salida de la habitación contigua y a los pocos minutos regresó con un enorme maletín. - ¡Tenemos suerte! – sonrió, mostrando el hilo. – Ahora… ¿quién lo coserá?

- Paso… mi dedo está algo ocupado y soy zurdo… - rió el Caballero del Pez.

- Coser es de viejas… ¡hazlo tú, gatita! – le aventó el hilo al griego.

- ¡Pero es tu mejor amigo!

- ¡Mi mejor amigo es la cajetilla de cigarrillos!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Shura volteó el rostro y comenzó a llorar. – Bestia insensible…

- Pero yo le tengo pavor a la sangre… y a la carne humana, en general… creo que será mejor que utilice mis poderes de sanación… - todos en la habitación lo voltearon a ver, furiosos. - ¿Qué? Nadie me lo pidió. – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Idiota! – Olle sacó el dedo sin importarle que la herida se volviera a abrir. - ¡Te esperamos afuera, Shura! ¡Ángelo, vamos a fumar! – dijo, cruzado de brazos.

- Es lo más sensato que he oído hoy. – apoyó el crustáceo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Debo confesar, Isaac, que estoy algo molesto contigo porque no viniste a apoyarnos a Hyoga y a mí. – admitió, mientras se acercaban al Templo de Géminis.

- Lo lamento, maestro… - se disculpó. – Pero el señor Poseidón quería venir precisamente hoy. No me dejó venir antes.

- Ya veo… pero me alegra que hoy estés conmigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? – el par de celosos escuchaba desde atrás con suma atención.

- Temo que no será por mucho tiempo, maestro. – sonrió, apenado. – Debo regresar con el señor Julián.

- ¿Al menos unos dos días? – preguntó, ilusionado.

- Nos iremos después de que termine la competencia pero no se preocupe, el señor Julián es muy bueno y estoy seguro de que me dejará venir a visitarlo seguido.

- ¡Oh, es una lástima que te vayas tan pronto! – gritó Milo. - ¡Iba a ser todo un lio porque ya no tengo más habitaciones en mi templo! – Camus lo miró, fulminante.

- ¿Ve, maestro? No quiero incomodar al señor Milo.

- Si no fuera porque Madre Naturaleza destruyó mi templo y porque la diosa no se ha dignado a arreglarlo… te quedarías en mi casa todo el tiempo que quisieras… - sonrió con cariño.

- ¡Gracias, maestro Camus! – Isaac abrazó al francés con fuerza. Así los cuatro bajaron las escaleras restantes hasta llegar al jardín de los gemelos de Géminis y llevarse una sorpresa al ver a Poseidón jugando con ellos.

- ¡Señor Poseidón! – gritó Isaac, acercándose al dios.

- ¡Vamos, Isaac, únete al juego! – lo invitó. - ¡Estos esclavos no son tan malos! – dijo, aventándole la pelota a Shaka, el cual la recibió con agilidad y devolvió el golpe.

- ¡Hey, chicos, vengan! – saludó Saga. - ¡Jueguen con nosotros!

- ¡Bien, más esclavos para mí! – aplaudió Poseidón.

- No estoy seguro… - Camus se rascó la barbilla no muy convencida.

- ¡Vamos, maestro, será de mi equipo! – lo animó el Kraken.

- ¡No se diga más!

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Dividan los equipos! – aplaudió Sorrento. Los equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera: Kanon, Saga, Camus, Isaac, Aioros y Shaka de un lado y del otro: Poseidón, Sorrento, Shiryu, Milo, Hyoga y Mu. El juego empezó tranquilamente; todos jugaron de una forma pacífica. La práctica dio resultado y estaban listos para su competencia. Sin embargo, el juego se volvió violento cuando Hyoga le pegó intencionalmente a Isaac.

- ¡Ay, cómo lo lamento, Isaac! – se disculpó con tono cínico.

- ¡No te preocupes, Hyoga! ¡Los accidentes pasan! – sin pensarlo dos veces, el peliverde le arrojó la pelota al Cisne que se estampó en su rostro, dejándole roja la nariz.

- Chicos… - Milo se acercó. – El juego ya terminó.

- ¡No te metas! – exclamaron al unísono.

- ¿Están bien, niños? – preguntó el galo, preocupado.

- ¡¿Ahora me va a salir con que ya se acuerda de mi?! – Hyoga lo miró, furioso.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Ahora sé lo que siente Milo!

- ¡Exponme, animal, exponme! – soltó Milo, rojo de vergüenza.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Hyoga! ¡Ahora discúlpate con Isaac!

- ¡No!

- ¡Uy, un espectáculo de mortales! – Julián los miró, emocionado. – Sorrento, disfrútalo por mí, voy a dormirme un rato.

- ¡A sus órdenes, señor! – obedeció.

- No quiero interrumpir su pelea familiar pero… - habló Shaka. – Nuestra competencia es en 20 minutos.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no podré dormir? – preguntó Poseidón. Hyoga e Isaac se vieron entre ellos, molestos.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Hyoga?! ¡Sólo vine por un día y mira cómo te pones! ¡Creí que te daría gusto verme!

- ¡Oh, qué intenso! – gritó Milo.

- ¡Siempre fuiste el preferido de Camus! – lo señaló.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Isaac parpadeó varias veces.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, Hyoga y lo sabes! – se defendió Camus. - ¡A los dos los quiero por igual!

- ¡Todo el día ha estado con Isaac y a mí me ha ignorado!

- ¡Eso es verdad! – opinó Milo. - ¡Esta vez apoyo al pato!

- Sólo me emocioné con la llegada de Isaac. ¡Lo lamento! ¡Sabes que yo te quiero mucho, Hyoga!

- ¿D-de veras? – los ojos de Hyoga se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

- ¡Claro que sí, a los dos los amo! ¡Son mis hijos! – ambos niños se acercaron y abrazaron al galo con fuerza.

- Sorrento, ese chico me da lástima, se ve que nadie lo ha abrazado en días. – dijo, señalando al escorpión en un rincón con una nube negra sobre su cabeza. - ¡Ve y abrázalo! – el flautista asintió y se acercó al heleno.

- Poseidón me dijo que te abrazara… - el flautista estiró sus brazos. A Milo no lo quedó de otra más que aceptar el abrazo. Así estuvieron unos minutos; Sorrento se sentía más que incomodo con la situación.

- Es tan deprimente que un desconocido te abrace por ordenes de otra persona… - soltó Milo. – Pero lo agradezco.

- Es mi turno… - Sorrento sintió un toque en el hombro y cuando volteó a ver al galo que le sonreía, amistosamente.

- ¿Y ahora tú qué quieres, ingrato? – Milo se separó de Sorrento. – Siempre me abandonas por tus hijos, menos mal que soy tu mejor amigo… - soltó con sarcasmo.

- Lo lamento… estas Olimpiadas me tienen estresado… - sonrió a medias. – Y sí, soy un mal amigo… perdóname.

- ¡Dense ya un jodido abrazo que las competencias empezarán en diez minutos! – gritó el hindú con desesperación.

- Está bien… - sonrió Milo. Debo aprender a compartir a mi mejor amigo… - y sin más, ambos se abrazaron como los grandes amigos que eran. Hyoga e Isaac también compartieron el abrazo.

- Con que eso es el cariño y la amistad… - Julián dedujo y Sorrento afirmó con la cabeza. – Yo no entiendo esas cosas…

- Señor Poseidón, si no le importa, debemos ir a mi templo por los uniformes y de ahí nos tele transportaremos al coliseo.

- Me parece bien, esclavo… - alzó su pulgar, victorioso.

**Templo de Aries**

Justo antes de que nuestro equipo de voleibol llegara junto con Poseidón, Sorrento, etc, etc, el querido Dohko de Libra disfrutaba de un buen capítulo de Dragon Ball Z acompañado con el pequeño Kiki, Aldebarán, Ikki, Seiya y Shun. Todos estaban distribuidos en la sala de estar, gozando de un rato libre antes de la competencia.

- ¡Un capítulo más y nos vamos! – gritó Pegaso, comiendo palomitas. – Saga y Kanon se molestarán si no vamos a apoyarlos. Ya saben lo peligroso que es Saga cuando está enojado.

- ¡Sí, sí, lo que sea! – interrumpió Ikki.

- ¡Bueno, ya póngale play! – exigió Dohko. Seiya obedeció y continuaron viendo el capítulo.

**Dos minutos después…**

- ¡Por todos los dioses, es Freezer! ¡Está vivo y mató a Krillin! – gritó Shun, azorado.

- ¡Se lo merecía!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, hermano?! – Shun lo miró, molesto.

- ¡Ya cállense, déjenme ver qué pasa! – los regañó Dohko. - ¡Shion, pon algo de orden de tu templo! ¿Shion? – volteó a ver al ariano que yacía acostado como si durmiese y Misterio le frotaba su cabecita en el pecho. - ¿Sigue dormido? Bueno, bájenle tantito el volumen… hay que dejarlo descansar…

- Pero está así desde ayer, señor Dohko… - Kiki alzó la mirada, preocupado.

- ¡Ya déjenlo, sigamos viendo a Goku, ni que estuviera muerto! – reclamó el Fénix. Todos obedecieron y continuaron viendo la televisión. Minutos después llegaron los demás.

- Todos aclámenme, mi nombre es Julián y se pronuncia… ¡JULIÁAAAN! – Poseidón entró como toda una diva al Templo de Aries con todos los demás caballeros detrás de él y con Sorrento tocando con su flauta una linda tonada a modo de presentación. - ¡Arrodíllense ante mí, mortales!

Dohko y lo demás lo miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Pero qué están esperando?! – Saga se acercó, molesto. - ¡Tenemos que irnos al coliseo, ya, ya, ya! – comenzó a tronar los dedos. - ¡Pero yaaa!

- ¡Ya despierten a Shion! – gritó Mu. - ¡Iré por los uniformes, vamos, Kiki, acompáñame! – los arianos corrieron hacia la habitación en donde estaba la ropa para el juego.

- ¿Me harías el favor de despertar a Shion, Camus? – preguntó Dohko. – Es que todavía no acaba el capitulo y creo que está enojado conmigo porque no me hace caso desde ayer. – el galo obedeció y se acercó al cuerpo de Shion.

- Chicos… - susurró Camus.

- ¡Ya apúrate, Camus! – exigió Milo, viendo la televisión.

- Me gusta más la Saga de Majin Boo… - comentó Shaka. - ¡¿Pero qué esperas, Camus?! ¡Hazlo ya!

- P-pero es que… - titubeó el francés.

- ¿Sucede algo, maestro Camus? – preguntaron Hyoga e Isaac. En ese momento Poseidón se empezó a reír, llamando la atención de los demás.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Poseidón? – Kanon lo miró, confundido.

- ¡Están viendo y no ven! ¡Ese hombre está más que muerto! – se carcajeó con más fuerza. Los Caballeros de Athena guardaron silencio y se miraron entre ellos.

- ¡¿QUUUÉ?! – gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Los mortales son tan divertidos, Sorrento! – el flautista afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, dios, mío, dios mío! – Dohko comenzó a dar vueltas en toda la sala. - ¡No puede ser que esté muerto! – se acercó al lemuriano, tieso. - ¡Santo dios, está tan frígido!

- A eso se le llama Rigor mortis, Dohko… - aseguró el galo.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – gritó Shun, desesperado. - ¡Necesitamos al Patriarca! Sin él… ¡¿Quién presentará las Olimpiadas?!

- ¡¿Es en serio, Shun?! – Seiya lo jaló de la camisa y lo zangoloteó. Pronto el pánico invadió a los santos y comenzaron a correr como locos en la habitación, mientras Poseidón y Sorrento los observaban; el primero divertido y el otro serio.

- ¡No pierdan la calma! – habló por fin Milo. – Primero lo primero… ¡Quememos el cuerpo y aquí no pasó nada!

- ¡¿Estás demente, idiota?! – Shaka lo comenzó a ahorcar con desesperación.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Milo, será nuestro secreto! – apoyó Aioros. Todos miraron el cuerpo inerte de Shion como si estuvieran considerando las opciones.

- ¡Chicos, aquí están los uniformes! – Mu regresó con Kiki. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el maestro Dohko está llorando en un rincón?

- Mu… - Aioros se acercó para darle el pésame. – Lo lamento mucho…

- ¿Qué cosa? – el ariano no entendía nada. Antes de que el arquero pudiera contestar, los Caballeros Dorados faltantes, hicieron aparición.

- ¡Ya llegamos, estamos listos para apoyar al equipo de voleibol! – gritó Olle. - ¡Vámonos! – entró a la habitación en compañía de Shura, Ángelo y Aioria. - ¿Por qué tan callados todos? ¡Parece funeral!

- ¿Qué hace Poseidón aquí? – indagó el peninsular, vendado del hombro y medio moribundo.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Aioria frunció el ceño.

- ¡No, nada está bien! – se oyó al Santo de Libra, berreando en la esquina de la habitación. - ¡Shion está muerto!

- ¿Quieren que vaya a Yomotsu por él? – comentó Ángelo de la forma más natural del mundo, mientras fumaba un cigarro.

- ¡Señor Ángelo! – Kiki jaló el pantalón del italiano. - ¿Qué le pasa a mi papi Shion?

- Bueno… - sopló el humo del cigarro hacia otro lado. – Shion está muerto… - en ese momento, Mu abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Al sentir las miradas de odio por parte de los demás, el crustáceo carraspeó. – Es decir… está muerto de alegría por eso no despierta… - sonrió, nervioso. – Ven… mejor nos adelantamos al coliseo. Vamos te compraré un algodón. – tomó al pequeño lemuriano de la mano y caminó a la salida del Templo.

- ¡Yupi, señor Ángelo! – el niño saltó de alegría. - ¿Le podemos comprar algo a Shion?

- Un ataúd tal vez… - volvió a fumar su cigarrillo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Un ataúd de algodón de azúcar, quiero decir… - sonrió, más nervioso aún.

- ¡Esto es todo, se cancelan las Olimpiadas! – lloró Mu.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Julián abrió sus ojos, indignado. - ¡¿Tanto drama por un muerto?! ¡Nadie cancela las Olimpiadas mientras yo esté aquí! ¡Yo lo reviviré!

- ¿Con sus poderes de dios? – preguntó Kanon, esperanzado.

- ¿Qué? – Poseidón frunció el ceño. - ¡Claro que no! Sólo puedo revivir a mis Generales Marinos con mis poderes… Zeus es muy estricto en eso de revivir… ya saben, poderes cósmicos fenomenales y todo… - se acercó al cuerpo de Shion. - ¿De casualidad alguno de ustedes tiene un poco de adrenalina? ¿Sorrento?

- Se me acabó… usamos lo último que teníamos para Eo de Escila… - se encogió de hombros.

- Cierto… ese loquillo… - dijo, rascándose la barbilla. - ¿Alguien más?

- ¡Mi maestro Dohko tiene! – Shiryu señaló al chino que estaba a punto de lanzarse por la ventana del templo.

- ¡Maestro Dohko, antes de que se tire, denos un poco de su adrenalina para revivir a Shion! – exclamó Seiya.

- ¿Q-qué? – Dohko volteó con sus ojos acuosos. - ¿R-revivir? – titubeó. – Está bien… - comenzó a hipar. – Shiryu, dale mi última ración de adrenalina.

- ¡Ya apúrense! – exigió Ikki. - ¡Tal vez aún haya tiempo! – abrazó con fuerza a Shun que lloraba en su hombro.

- Muy bien… - sonrió Julián, tomando la jeringa y dándole unos golpecitos en la punta. - ¡Aguas que salpico! – se comenzó a carcajear junto con Sorrento e Isaac.

- No entendí… - Camus entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Chiste de marinos, maestro Camus! – Isaac no contenía su risa.

- Bueno, bueno… - Julián puso una expresión seria. – Quítenle la camisa. – ordenó.

- ¡Shura, córtasela! – demandó Aioros.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Él me hizo un agujero más grande en mi hombro! ¡Y no me hables, mal amigo!

- ¡¿Qué les cuesta desabotonarle la camisa?! – gritó Aldebarán, mientras consolaba a Mu que lloraba sin control.

- Ash… - Julián rodó los ojos. - ¡Lo haré yo! – se acercó y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. - ¡Condenados botones mortales! Ahora bien… - suspiró después de que terminó con la tarea y tenía al ariano con el pecho descubierto. – Mmmmm… - se talló el cuello. - ¿Alguien sabe en dónde está el corazón? ¿Sorrento?

- Del mismo lado que el suyo, señor…

- Habla claro que tengo una aguja con adrenalina… - la acercó al pecho de Shion. - ¿Es ahí?

- ¡Ese es el apéndice! – soltó Shura, alarmado.

- ¡No sean idiotas! – se oyó a Milo. - El corazón está ubicado en la parte central del tórax, hacia la izquierda, entre ambos pulmones…

- Presenta una rotación horaria, de modo que en la parte anterior se ubica el ventrículo derecho y en la más posterior, la aurícula izquierda… - hablaron Hyoga e Isaac al mismo tiempo. Camus los miró, perplejo.

- ¡Dioses, denme un abrazo ahora! ¡Mis niños son tan inteligentes! – el galo abrazó a sus alumnos y a Milo, completamente orgulloso con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Les enseñé bien!

- ¡Está bien, ahí voy! – gritó Poseidón con determinación y le enterró la jeringa en el pecho. En ese momento, Shion dio un grito y saltó de la cama, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- ¡SHIOOON! – exclamaron todos los Santos, llenos de alegría.

- ¡¿Qué rayos me hicieron?! – miró a sus caballeros y a Poseidón, furioso y se quitó de un jalón la aguja incrustada en su pecho. - ¡¿Qué es esto?! – sostuvo la jeringa. - ¿Penicilina? ¡Saben que soy alérgico a ella!

- ¡No, no, no! – Olle agitó los abrazos, desesperado. - ¡Era adrenalina, estuvo muerto por unas horas pero ya lo revivimos!

- ¡¿Quién me revivió?!

- ¡Todo fue gracias a Poseidón! – rió Saga.

- ¡Tú! – Shion señaló a Julián, amenazante. Sorrento se colocó en frente al igual que Isaac para protegerlo. - ¡Estaba en los Campos Elíseos con una linda ninfa que me tocaba… el arpa! ¡¿Por qué me revivieron?!

- ¡Pero maestro Shion…! – hipó Mu.

- ¡Ingratos, nunca piensan en mi ni en mis necesidades!

- ¡Lo lamentamos, Shion, pero todos tuvimos un mal día! – bramó el español. - ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Tú me enterraste una flecha más de lo que ya estaba!

- ¿Tuviste un mal día, Shura? – el ariano entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Moriste, a caso? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Me enterraron una flecha…

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero moriste? – colocó las manos en su cintura. Shura decidió que callarse era lo mejor que podía hacer y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

- En todo caso… - Camus lo miró, curioso. - ¿Cómo moriste? ¿Y a qué horas? ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta?

- Verán, fue muy gracioso… - Shion se comenzó a reír. – Simplemente me desmayé, ustedes me aventaron al suelo, caí boca abajo y mi abundante cabellera obstruyó mis vías respiratorias y luego me aventaron un bulto extraño que pude identificar como Saga, el cual aceleró mi muerte…

- ¡Lo lamento, Shion! – se disculpó el gemelo mayor mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- No te preocupes, mi niño… - le devolvió el abrazo. – No es la primera vez que me matas. Ya se te olvidó, ehh, pillín.

- Pensamos que te habíamos perdido… - Mu y Dohko se acercaron con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Oh, vengan acá, mis niños! – los llamó Shion. Todos se hicieron bolita y lo abrazaron. - ¡Los quiero tanto!

- ¡Y nosotros a ti, Shion!

- ¿Por qué mis Generales Marinos nunca me abrazan, Sorrento?

- Usted dijo que detesta el contacto humano, mi señor.

- ¡Oh, sí, lo había olvidado!

- ¡Válgame! – exclamó el Patriarca. - ¡Ya es tarde, debemos ir al coliseo! ¡Prepara la cámara, Dohko! ¡Sujétense, mis niños y Poseidón y Sorrento e Isaac, haremos un viaje turbulento! – sin más todos se tele transportaron al coliseo.

**Coliseo**

- Muy bien, Shion… - Dohko enfocó con la cámara. - ¿Estás listo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – vio cómo el Patriarca se acomodaba la corbata.

- Me sentiría mejor en los brazos de mi ninfa… - lo miró de reojo. – Pero sí, estoy bien.

- ¡Empezaré a grabar al público mientras los chicos están en vestidores!

- ¡Como sea! – Shion se arregló el cabello.

Una vez más, el coliseo estaba hasta el tope. Todos estaban impacientes para que dieran inicio las competencias. Otro día de Olimpiadas que prometía tener éxito. La diosa Athena saludaba a sus súbditos desde su palco privado en compañía de Tatsumi.

- ¡No olviden comprar sus playeras con mi foto, querido pueblo! – sonrió Saori. - ¡En la compra de dos, se llevan una taza con mi foto!

- ¿Ya está haciendo negocio, Athena? – preguntó el calvo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Vestidores**

Nuestro querido equipo de voleibol se encontraba en los baños, preparándose para su entrada a las competencias. Cada uno de ellos usaba únicamente una pequeña toalla enrollada en su cintura.

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de usar estas toallitas? – se quejó Shiryu, tratando de cubrirse.

- ¡No seas exagerado, Shiryu! – habló Saga, sentado en una banquita a sus anchas y con los brazos detrás de la nunca. - ¡Enorgullécete de tu cuerpo! ¡Yo siempre lo he estado del mío! – se quitó la toalla y pasó al lado de todos, orgulloso. – Iré a darme un regaderazo…

- ¡Por todos los dioses, Saga, tapate! – Mu se cubrió sus ojos.

- Saga… - Kanon se rascó la barbilla. – Estás algo flácido, tapate… - soltó, burlonamente. Saga lo miró, indignado.

- ¡Kanon tiene razón, Saga, tápate! – exclamó Aioros al momento en que enrollaba una toalla y la extendía para golpearlo en las posaderas. - ¡Orale, orale, orale! – continuó golpeándolo y dando saltos detrás del gemelo. Kanon no tardó en unirse y ambos empezaron a atacar al pobre de Saga.

- Esto me está perturbando de tantas maneras… - Shiryu los miró con horror.

- Si yo fuera ellos, tendría cuidado… - comentó Shaka, sentando en la banquita al lado de Mu. – Hay alguien aquí que está grabando y no es Dohko…

- ¿De qué hablas, Shaka? – inquirió Mu.

- Asumo que esta criatura es la misma que nos dio estas toallitas…

- Debe ser una chica perdida… - rió Kanon. - ¡No la hagamos esperar y démosle una vista que nunca olvidará! ¡Vamos, Saga, Aioros! – los tres se dirigieron a la parte trasera del baño con su toalla enredadita y justo cuando salieron, se las quitaron sin pudor, menos Aioros.

- ¡Tómale foto, eso dura más! – se carcajeó Kanon seguido de Saga.

- ¡Qué buena idea! – se oyó una voz chillona.

- Esa voz… - susurró el gemelo mayor.

- ¡Me encantaría tomarles más fotos pero mi rollo no alcanzará! – exclamó Roxane, la cual salía de su escondite vestida de conserje. - ¡Gracias a mi amiga Athena que me dio este trabajo de medio tiempo! ¡Ahora si me disculpan, quiero fotos de aquellos bombones marinos! – entró al baño como si nada con un trapeador. Saga y Kanon intentaron cubrirse y corrieron directo al baño, alarmados.

- ¡Me lo vio, me lo vio! – se quejó Kanon, tapándose su cuerpo. - ¡Me siento tan sucio!

- ¡No fuiste el único, idiota! – gritó Saga.

- Eso les pasa por andar de exhibicionistas… - se burló Shaka. – Pero no se preocupen, no creo que se acuerde de ustedes cuando vea a Poseidón.

- ¿Poseidón está aquí?

- ¡Oh, sí, está tomando una ducha! Al parecer Roxane le tomará unas cuantas fotos.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó el arquero.

- Roxane me lo contó… - sonrió el hindú.

- ¡Muero de ganas por ver cómo la mata! – rió Kanon. – Poseidón es muy cuidadoso con su imagen, el que se atreva a verlo desnudo pagará con su vida…

- ¿Pues qué estamos esperando? – aplaudió Saga. - ¡Vamos a ver la masacre!

**En un baño cerca de ahí…**

- _Bajo el mar, bajo el mar, vives contento, siendo sireno eres feliz. Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar, mientras nosotros siempre flotamos bajo del maaaaaar…_ - cantaba Julián, sentado en un banquito con una toalla en sus piernas mientras Sorrento aún con su traje de civil le tallaba la espalda con una esponja. – Sorrento, ya no me acuerdo de la canción… cántala por mí.

- _Bajo el mar, bajo el mar… nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en un sartén. Si no te quieres alinear bajo el mar te quedarás y sin problemas entre burbujas, tú viviráaaaaaas._ – continuó Sorrento.

- Disculpe… ¿Podría tomarle una foto? – interrumpió Roxane, tocando la puertita del baño.

- ¡Pero qué insolencia! – Sorrento abrió la puerta. - ¿Quién se atreve a ver a mi señor en paños menores?

- Mi nombre es Roxane… por mi se puede vestir, yo sólo quiero una foto. ¡He oído tantas cosas sobre usted! ¡Qué bellezas como usted, no hay dos en la vida!

- ¡Demonios! ¡Esta chica es lista, Sorrento! ¡Sabe que el adularme es mi punto débil! Está bien, está bien, mortal… te dejaré tomarme fotos. Sorrento, pásame mi pantalón, no quiero que a esta pobre alma le de un infarto. – el flautista obedeció. Kanon y los demás llegaron justo cuando Julián estaba en su sesión de fotos.

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó Kanon. - ¿Por qué nadie quiere matar a ese condenado chico? – en ese momento…

- Probando, probando… - se oyó la voz de Athena en las bocinas del baño y en todo el coliseo. - ¡Llevo una hora y media de insolación, esperando a que mis Caballeros se dignen a salir y a competir! ¡Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que salieran ahora y jugaran voleibol! ¡Porque si no lo hacen, yo misma iré a dónde quiera que estén!

- ¡La competencia! – gritaron al unísono y se pusieron sus trajes a toda velocidad.

- ¡Ya se me hacía raro que el capítulo estuviera tan largo! – Aioros se colocó su licra con destreza.

- Lo siento, Roxane, pero tendremos que continuar con nuestra sesión de fotos en otro momento… ahora haga su trabajo y limpie esas coladeras… ¡Vamos, Sorrento! Bueno, esclavos, es hora de hacer nuestra llegada triunfal.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Coliseo**

- ¡Muy bien, querido pueblo, les saluda Shion de Aries! – el Patriarca sonrió a la cámara. – Se han de preguntar el porqué estoy aquí si yo debería ser árbitro… al parecer los jueces piensan que compré el partido porque Mu es mi niño consentido y porque según ellos, usar una playera que dice "El partido está comprado", es antideportivo. – cerró los ojos con rencor. - ¡Me chocan! Además se corrió el rumor de que morí por unas cuantas horas, lo cual es cierto, pero no entiendo porqué dicen que mi experiencia con el más allá puede afectar mi juicio. Si todos sabemos que una experiencia ancestral más allá de la vida es algo muy común entre los Caballeros. ¡En ese caso, todos estaríamos locos! ¡Y a mí no me van a salir con…! – amenazó a la pantalla de la cámara.

- Shion, Shion, tranquilízate, por favor… - sugirió Dohko. – Ya va a salir el equipo de Kanon y Saga… debes concentrarte. - Shion respiró, profundamente e intentó relajarse.

- ¡Bien, denles la bienvenida a los equipos de voleibol! – todo el coliseo aplaudió y recibieron al equipo de Plata que saludaba alegremente al público. – Como sabrán, el equipo de plata está integrado por Moses de Ballena, Asterion, Babel de Centauro, Espartano, Alboire y Aracne de Tarántula… esperemos a que Athena haga las presentaciones. Escuchemos con atención. - Desde su palco, la diosa se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió a su audiencia.

- El primer equipo en entrar se llama "Los espartanos". ¡Denles un aplauso! ¡Y ahora el segundo equipo con un invitado especial…! – en ese momento, Sorrento apareció tocando animadamente su flauta, seguido por Isaac.

- Presentando a su alteza real el ilustre rey Julián Solo, autoproclamado señor de los mares, etcétera, etcétera, hurras y esas cosas… - Isaac comenzó a aplaudir sin ganas y todo el público lo siguió. En segundos, salieron los seis caballeros de Athena, cargando un palanquín de oro macizo donde Poseidón yacía acostado entre sabanas de seda y su imponente armadura brillaba contra la luz del sol.

- Tiene estilo… - comentó Seiya. - ¿Por qué tú nunca entras con estilo, Saori?

- Trato de verme humilde… - lo miró, molesta. - ¡Tatsumi, mi caviar y mi cuchara de oro, ahora!

El palanquín recorrió todo el coliseo.

- Dense otra vuelta… - susurró Poseidón. – En lo que me quito mi armadura y me pongo el traje de árbitro.

- Te voy a matar, Kanon. – murmuró Shaka que iba detrás del gemelo, cargando parte del palanquín. – Mira que hacerme esto a mí, a Shaka de Virgo.

- Creí que habías dicho que preferías reducir tu dignidad a polvo antes que entregar tu vajilla…

- Tienes un punto… - siguió cargando la camilla.

- ¡Denles la bienvenida al equipo llamado "Kanon, El grande y… los otros"! – habló Athena por el micrófono.

- ¡¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el equipo?! – exclamó Saga, furioso. - ¡Juro que te mataré cuando baje este palanquín! – amenazó.

- Tranquilícense, chicos. – sonrió el castaño. – No puede ser tan malo… aún seguimos siendo un equipo.

- ¡Esperen un momento! – habló Saori. - ¡Ha habido un ligero cambio con el nombre! Al parecer se llama "Los esclavos marinos de Poseidón". ¡Un aplauso al equipo y que las Olimpiadas comiencen!

- Está bien… ese nombre no me gustó… - Aioros frunció el ceño.

- ¡Maldito Poseidón, cambiaste el nombre del equipo! – gruñó Kanon al momento en que bajaban el palanquín y Julián descendía de él con porte y gracia.

- ¡Sí, sí, creí que era un nombre mejor! ¡Ahora que empiece el juego! – sonó su silbato. Los caballeros se pusieron en posición en la cancha improvisada. - ¿Y tú qué? – preguntó, molesto al ver cómo Marín se acercaba a él. - ¿Tú quién eres?

- Soy Marín… el segundo árbitro… - se cruzó de brazos.

- No, no, no y no. – negó con la cabeza. – Sorrento será el segundo árbitro. Él es mi mano derecha porque siempre está conmigo.

- Pero…

- Te callas y te quiero fuera de mi cancha… ¡ya! – la amazona de plata se fue, indignada. - ¡No te enojes, chica, es sólo que somos superiores a ti en todos los sentidos!

- ¡Como sea! – desapareció del lugar.

- ¡De veras que no entiendo qué ha pasado con la separación de clases, Sorrento!

- Le aseguro que es algo pasajero…

- ¡Cuando quieras, Poseidón! – gritó Asterion del otro lado de la cancha.

- ¡Muy bien, ustedes! – Julián señaló a Jabu, Shaina, Nachi y Cassio. - ¡Tomen sus posiciones!

- ¡Shaina, te amo! – gritó el gran Cassio.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! – se quejó. - ¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para Aldebarán!

- ¡Pero él es un coqueto que enamora a todas las chicas del Santuario! – replicó el gigante.

- ¡Hey tú, el hombre sin oreja! – amenazó Poseidón, apareciendo de la nada con su tridente. - ¡A volar! – un fuerte chorro de agua salió disparado, mandando a Cassio lejos de ahí. - ¡No quiero sentimentalistas en mi cancha! A ver… - miró a todos lados. - ¿Quién podrá tomar el lugar de Cassio para ser juez? – observó con una sonrisa a Isaac. - ¡Sí, tú, el alto y guapo, ven acá! ¡Tú serás el juez! – el peliverde obedeció y tomó lugar junto a Nachi. - ¡Ahora, sí, que empiece esta carnicería! – volvió a sonar su silbato.

- ¡Muy bien, el partido está a punto de comenzar! – narró Shion. – Los dos equipos han tomado posiciones; los jueces, Nachi e Isaac al igual que el anotador Jabu y su asistente Shaina están listos para calificar el partido. Veamos que nos prepara este interesante encuentro.

- ¡Vamos equipo! – gritó Milo desde las gradas.

- ¡Tú puedes hermano! – apoyó Aioria.

- ¡Amárrense el cabello ya que puede afectar su rendimiento, disminuyendo la visión! – sugirió el galo. - ¡Aprendan a mi Isaac que lo tiene corto y bonito! – saludó a su alumno, emocionado.

- ¡Bueno, cómo yo decido quién empieza…! – Julián tomó el balón y se lo arrojó a Saga. - ¡El primer saque lo hará mi equipo que espero y gane! – les guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Me estás coqueteando? – Saga lo miró, nervioso.

- ¡No! ¡Mi guiño quiere decir que les daré ventaja! – respondió rojo de coraje.

- ¡Oh, haberlo dicho antes!

- ¡Ya tira! – Saga obedeció e hizo el primer saque. Ambos equipos comenzaron a lanzarse el balón y a recibirlo con destreza. Los Caballeros se tiraban al suelo para impedir que anotaran puntos. Shiryu, aprovechando su estatura, se encargaba de evitar que el balón tocara el piso.

- ¡Esta es por la casa! – Kanon tomó vuelo y golpeó el balón. Espartano y Babel chocaron tratando de defender y el balón tocó el suelo.

- ¡Punto para mis esclavos! – vociferó Julián.

- ¡Bien, ahora denme una nalgada! – aplaudió el gemelo menor. Todo su equipo lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué no han visto los partidos de voleibol? ¡Después de una anotación se reúnen en bolita y se dan una nalgadita entre todos!

- ¡Oh, si eso hacen, nosotros también! – se acercó Shaka.

– Debe ser de buena suerte o algo… - sonrió Aioros. – Algún tipo de ritual…

- ¡No, no, no! – Saga intervino. - ¡Eso sólo lo hacen las mujeres!

- ¡Entonces entre hombres lo más sensato es darnos un puñetazo! – sin pensarlo dos veces, Kanon lanzó su puño contra el rubio pero éste fue más ágil y lo esquivó. Mu no contó con tanta suerte.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! – le reclamó el ariano, sobándose la nariz.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, ya, roten, roten! – mandó Aioros. El equipo contrario se preparó para recibir el nuevo saque.

- ¡Yo lo lanzaré! – exigió Shaka.

- ¡Si te dignaras a abrir los ojos, te confiaría el saque! – reclamó Kanon.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mis ojos? – lo retó el rubio.

- ¡Tus ojos me importan una mierda! – gritó Kanon. - ¡Ábrelos o nunca te dejaré hacer un saque!

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme!

- ¡Ya cállense! – habló Aioros. - ¡Yo haré el saque!

- ¡Tú no eres el líder de esto, Aioros! – se quejó Saga. - ¡Por si ya se les había olvidado yo lo soy!

- ¡Somos, idiota! – se acercó el gemelo menor.

- ¡Oigan, ya dejen de pelear y sigamos jugando! – dijo Shiryu, exasperado y haciendo él mismo el dichoso saque.

- De acuerdo… aunque yo debería ser el líder. – soltó Mu. Siguieron jugando hasta que algún equipo ganara el set.

- ¡Esos niños, siempre peleándose y avergonzándome! – volvió a narrar Shion. Recuerden que cada partido está formado por tres, cuatro o cinco sets… ¡Dios mío, esto no tiene fin!

- ¡No entiendo nada, Shion! – se quejó Dohko.

- ¡Era de esperarse, el voleibol es un deporte demasiado complejo con muchas reglas! ¡¿Quién fue el genio que propuso este deporte?!

- Hyoga…

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ahí lo tienes, hablando de cerebros complejos! ¡Tenía que ser alumno de Camus! – sonrió Shion, coqueto, a la cámara.

- ¡Vamos equipo! – animaba Poseidón.

- Señor, se supone que usted tiene que ser imparcial… - murmuró Sorrento.

- ¡Imparcial las conchas de Thetis!

- ¡Señor Poseidón! – Sorrento se tapó la boca, sorprendido y sonrojado.

- ¡Ay ya, ya lo dije! Es sólo una expresión, Sorrento vulgar.

El partido continuó, el primer set lo ganó el equipo de "Los espartanos". La gente aplaudía, emocionada y abucheaban al equipo de Kanon. Poseidón dio tiempo extra y fue a alentar a su equipo.

- ¡Sólo tengo treinta segundos para regañarlos como se debe así que lo haré rápido! – miró a los caballeros ya estaban exhaustos. - ¡Más les vale que dejen de pelearse y que ganen! ¡Saben que detesto perder! – los señaló con su tridente. - ¡Por cosas así me dan ganas de inundar al mundo!

- ¡Es sólo el primer set! – se quejó Shiryu.

- ¿Qué no entendieron mi amenaza implícita? ¡Si no ganan, inundaré esta tierra! – se cruzó de brazos. – Están advertidos. ¡A jugar! – sonó su silbato.

- ¡Ya oyeron, si queremos que la tierra esté seca, debemos trabajar en equipo! – habló Aioros con temor. - ¡Nunca me ha gustado trabajar bajo presión pero esta vez haré la excepción!

- ¡Muy bien, a trabajar! – ordenó Saga. Los demás asintieron y tomaron posiciones de nuevo. El Santo de Géminis tomó el balón, lo arrojó a Mu y este se lo dio Shaka quien hizo un remate perfecto.

- ¡Punto para los esclavos! – Julián alzó la voz. - ¡Debo amenazarlos más seguido!

- ¡Haz el saque, Mu! – vociferó Kanon, colocándose posición. El ariano tomó el balón, se lo pasó a Kanon y este a Aioros. Sin embargo, no contaban con que el salto de Aioros no estaba bien calculado. El arquero se enredó en la red y se llevó a Shaka consigo.

- ¡Idiotas! – se carcajeó Aracne del otro lado. No pudo continuar pues Poseidón le disparó un chorro de agua con su tridente.

- ¡Nadie se burla de mis esclavos! – gruñó, desapareciendo su arma. Se acercó a donde yacían Aioros y Shaka. - ¿Están bien? – les extendió la mano con intención de ayudarlos. Ambos Caballeros la tomaron y se pusieron de pie.

- Gracias, Julián… - sonrió Aioros. – Eres una buena persona…

- ¡Oh, no hay cuidado! – le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando estaba seguro de que Shaka y Aioros ya se habían dado vuelta, Julián se limpió la mano en el saco de Sorrento. – Guacala… bacterias mortales en mi mano real…

- Tengo un poco de desinfectante, señor, si lo desea…

- Guárdalo para al rato, presiento que tendré más contacto con esta chusma… - Sorrento afirmó con la cabeza.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡El partido se ha tornado interesante! – gritó Shion, poniéndose de pie. - ¡Yo opino, Dohko, que vayamos a la acción! – el Caballero de Libra asintió y ambos amigos bajaron hasta la cancha del partido. - ¡Desde aquí podemos ver de cerca el partido y sentir la emoción de los jugadores! ¡Mira nomás, Dohko!

- ¡Ahí va! – se oyó al arquero.

- ¡Los equipos se encuentran en un empate, parece ser que este partido va para largo! – en ese momento, la pelota salió disparada en dirección al Patriarca y a su camarógrafo estrella. El balón se impactó en el rostro del chino, haciendo caer al suelo con todo y cámara.

- ¡Válgame, lo siento, Dohko! – se disculpó el castaño, apenado a lo lejos.

- ¡Dohkoooooo! – Shion lo miró, alarmado. - ¡¿Cómo está?!

- No te preocupes, amigo… - sonrió. – Yo estoy bien…

- ¿Tú? – abrió los ojos, incrédulo. - ¡La cámara! ¡Recuerda que planeo devolverla a la tienda, decir que no me funcionó y que me devuelvan mi dinero! ¡Ya estarás contento, Dohko! ¡Mira, tiene un rayoncito!

- Lo lamento… - se disculpó.

- ¡Ay, Dohko! – se talló el puente de la nariz. - ¡Sigue grabando el partido!

- ¡Ya cállense y regresen a su palco! – ordenó Poseidón, volviendo a sacar su tridente y a amenazarlos con él.

- ¡No, no, no! – se alejaron, discretamente. - ¡Ya nos íbamos! ¡Por eso decíamos, que el mejor ángulo se obtiene de allá arriba… allá donde no se ve nada! – ambos amigos corrieron despavoridos hacia su palco.

- ¡Vamos a enseñarles a esos Santuchos quiénes mandan! – exclamó Babel. Sus compañeros asintieron y comenzaron a atacar al otro equipo. - ¡Aracne, lánzales tu telaraña en los pies para que no se puedan mover y así meterles muchos puntos!

- ¡Ya les dije que no soy el hombre araña!

- Pero sí puedes, ¿no?

- ¡Al parecer en este fic se puede todo!

- Hazlo disimuladamente… que no se dé cuenta Don Poseidón.

- Bien… - Aracne comenzó a lanzar un hilito de telaraña a cada caballero en los pies, impidiéndoles la movilidad. - ¡Hagan el saque!

**Del otro lado de la cancha…**

- ¡Muy bien, se están preparando para el saque! – habló Kanon. - ¡Ustedes estén pendientes para recibir!

- ¡Señor Kanon, no puedo moverme! – se quejó Shiryu.

- ¡Yo también estoy cansado pero no por eso me he dado por vencido! – gruñó el heleno.

- ¡No, Kanon, es literal! – gritó Mu. - ¡Yo tampoco puedo moverme!

- ¡Y tampoco se podrán mover cuando estemos bajo el agua… muertos!

- ¡¿Quieres poner atención, pedazo de bestia?! – gruñó Saga, tratando de moverse. - ¡Aracne usó sus telarañas!

- ¡Maldito insecto tramposo!

- ¡Ahí va! – gritó Asterion y lanzó la pelota con una gran fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué esperan?! – vociferó Poseidón. - ¡Muévanse! – sin embargo, ninguno de los seis caballeros pudo hacerlo. Julián comenzó a perder la calma y a enfurecerse. De repente el cielo se oscureció y los truenos hicieron aparición.

- Pero señor Poseidón, sólo fue un punto… - murmuró Sorrento.

- Sólo es un pequeño recordatorio de lo que puede pasar si se les ocurre perder… - el equipo de Babel anotó cuatro puntos y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

- ¡Uy, qué chubasco! – dijo Athena, cubriéndose con su sombrilla. – Ese Aldebarán que no se dignó a ponerme techo en mi palco pero míralos, Tatsumi, ellos en las gradas con techo y aire acondicionado. – hizo un berrinche.

- ¡Queridos televidentes, al parecer un huracán se está acercando o algo! – gritó, luchando con sus cabellos que se le pegaban en toda la cara.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver Poseidón? – se preguntó Dohko, grabando.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No lo sé… tal vez amenazó a nuestros Caballeros con inundar la tierra si perdían…

- Qué mente tan enferma tienes, querido amigo… ¡Televidentes, ignoren al camarógrafo y su paranoia, todo estará bien! ¡Estamos en la recta final de este partido! ¡Vamos, Muuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Tú puedes! ¡No regresé de la muerte para verte perder!

- ¡Shiryuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – gritó Shura desde las gradas. - ¡El poder de Excalibur está contigo! ¡Úsalo sabiamente!

- ¡Aioros, tú puedes! – gritó Aioria. - ¡Hazme sentir orgulloso!

- ¡Vamos Shakaaaaaa! – exclamó Olle.

- ¡Vamos Isaac, eres el meeeejoor! – Camus comenzó a chiflar y a zangolotear una matraca.

- ¡Vamos gemelos maravilla! – apoyó Ángelo con Kiki en hombros. Este comía alegremente su algodón de azúcar y a ratos le convidaba al italiano.

- ¡Ya estuvo, si ellos hacen trampa nosotros también podemos! – gruñó Kanon.

- ¡No, espera! – se quejó Aioros. - ¡Tenemos que jugar limpiamente!

- ¡Primero romperé las telarañas con mi Excalibur! – Shiryu alzó su brazo, ignorando por completo al castaño y de un movimiento rompió las telarañas de las piernas de los caballeros.

- ¡La usó, usó! ¡Así se hace, Shiryu! – Shura trató de aplaudir pero el dolor en su hombro se lo impidió.

- ¡Les enseñaremos lo que es jugar voleibol con nosotros! – Mu abrió sus enormes ojos. Justo en ese momento, el equipo contrario le aventó la pelota al ariano. -– ¡Muro de cristal! – la pelota se impactó contra el muro y rebotó en el lado contrario, anotando un punto a favor del equipo de Poseidón.

- ¡Un punto para mis esclavos! – Julián sopló el silbato y señaló al equipo de Saga; Isaac tomó nota.

- ¡Eso no se vale, usó su Muro de Cristal! – se quejó Moses.

- ¡Me haré de la vista gorda y continuaremos el juego! – sonrió el dios. - ¡Sigan!

- ¡Si quiere jugar sucio, eso haremos! – bramó Babel. Tomó el balón y le prendió fuego con sus poderes. - ¡Ahí les va! – golpeó la pelota y la lanzó hacia Kanon.

- ¡Ay, ay, Me quemoooooo! – se quejó de dolor, dejando caer la pelota en llamas. El equipo contrario obtuvo su anotación.

- ¡Quieto, Kanon! – Poseidón sacó su tridente y le lanzó un chorro de agua al gemelo.

- ¡¿Estás bien, hermano?! – Saga se acercó, preocupado.

- ¡No siento mis manitas! – lloró y abrazó a su gemelo.

- Ya, ya, tranquilo… - le dio un besito en la frente. - ¡Poseidón, mi hermano no puede seguir jugando con sus manitas tostadas!

- Tendré que sacarlo del equipo… - Julián se rascó la barbilla. Todos los miembros se miraron con confusión.

- Pero si saca a Kanon, estaremos en desventaja y perderemos por default o algo así… - murmuró el Dragón.

- No se preocupen… soy el árbitro. – se encogió de hombros. – Si son cinco aquí, tendrán que ser cinco allá también. – vio al equipo contrario y se enfocó en cierto Santo de Plata. – Tú… ¿cómo te llamas? – señaló al caballero.

- Soy Alboire…

- ¡Adiós, Alboire! – le soltó un manguerazo de agua con su tridente, arrojándolo por los aires fuera del coliseo. - ¡Muy bien, ya son cinco y cinco! ¡Isaac, toma nota!

- ¡Oh, dios mío! – narró Shion. - ¡Julián tomó una decisión muy importante para el equipo y eso de jugar con poderes fue genial! ¡Veamos cuál es el desenlace del juego!

- ¡Muy bien, vamos a terminar con esto! – rió Mu. - ¡Sólo nos queda un tiro para quitar el empate y pues… ganar!

- ¡Yo lo haré, vengaré a mi hermano! – interrumpió Saga, imponente. - ¡Con las estrellas divinas de mi galaxia…! – empezó a realizar movimientos con los brazos. - ¡Muere, equipo de Asterion! ¡Otraa Dimensióoooon! – frente al gemelo se abrió un portal lleno de galaxias. Todos observaron, confundidos cuando el griego tomó la pelota con delicadeza y aventó el balón de un empujoncito, dentro de él. En ese momento el portal se cerró y todo volvió a la normalidad.

- ¡Ay, Saga, ahora tendremos que conseguir otro balón! – gruñó Aioros.

- ¡Bien, arrojaste nuestro balón a quién sabe qué dimensión! – Shaka se golpeó la frente.

Todo el coliseo permaneció en silencio sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

- ¡No es sólo otra dimensión! – Saga se carcajeó. -¡Es un agujero blanco! – rió de una manera macabra. Detrás de los caballeros del otro equipo, se abrió un agujero. Los Santos de Plata se quedaron asombrados y sin poder moverse debido al susto y a la impresión.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! – Shion se jaló los cabellos. - ¡Sujeta bien la cámara, Dohko!

- ¡Eso intentoooo!

- ¡Ese agujero se tragará todo! – Shiryu abrazó a Aioros, horrorizado.

- ¡Claro que no, ignorantes! – se defendió Saga. - ¡Un agujero blanco deja escapar materia y energía en lugar de absorberla! – explicó y señaló su creación con orgullo. - ¡Y ahí está mi balón! – justo en ese instante el agujero arrojó el balón que cayó al suelo. El agujero se volvió a cerrar.

- ¡El balón tocó el suelo! – aplaudió Julián. - ¿Cuenta como punto, Isaac? – todos observaron a Isaac, acercarse a su dios con una libretita. Le susurró algo al oído y se fue con Sorrento. -¡GAANAAAMOOOOS! – corrió a abrazar a sus esclavos. Athena se puso de pie y todo el coliseo comenzó a aplaudir, eufóricos por el espectáculo anterior.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Camus se tapó la boca, asombrado. - ¡Vimos un agujero blanco! ¡No cabe duda de que estas Olimpiadas te educan! – abrazó a su alumno Hyoga.

- ¡Fiesta en mi Santuario Submarino! – rió Julián, golpeando su tridente contra el suelo e inundando el coliseo poco a poco.

- ¡ESPERAAAAAA! – gritó Saori, alarmada. - ¡Vas a matar a todos los mortales, mejor nos tele transportamos!

- ¡Como quieras! – frunció el ceño. – Payasa… - volvió a golpear con su tridente y detuvo la inundación. La gente seguía aplaudiendo debido a los efectos especiales de estos juegos.

- ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Fieestaaaaaaa! – gritó Milo. Y así todos los Caballeros desaparecieron del coliseo.

Continuará…

¿Qué taaaaal?

El palanquín es esa cosa en donde cargaban a los emperadores… es como un tipo de cama que cargaban los esclavos… si tienen dudas, hay muchas imágenes en google hahaha xD

Cualquier parecido de Poseidón al rey Julien de Madagascar es pura coincidencia hahaha xD

Si todo sale como esperamos, podremos actualizar la próxima semana :D

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos!

Helena y Francis (Y)


	18. ¡Nadaremos, nadaremos!

"Si todo sale como esperamos, podremos actualizar la próxima semana…" Bueno, creemos que no hay duda de que nuestra palabra no vale mucho… xD ya van casi dos meses desde nuestra última actualización… y ni mencionaremos las otras historias hahaha xD

En fin, este capi es todo un chilaquil (mmmmm chilaquil, yumi, yumi) haha xD y nos quedó demasiado largo… lamentamos no contestar sus reviews… pero, en serio, si vuelvo a escribir algo más, mataré a mi hermana hahaha en serio, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, nos gustaron muchísimo :D ¡Son los mejores, de verdad!

Ahora guardaremos un minuto de silencio para los lectores caidos… ¡¿Rafa, en dónde estás?! Hahahaha en serio… xD

Ojala les guste este capi… lo hicimos con mucho muuuucho cariño y tres días de esfuerzo herculiano. Francis tiene el coxis destruido de tanto estar sentada y yo estoy a punto de arrancarme los dedos… con la boca! Hahahaha en fin… esperamos que lo disfruten pues es el capi más largo que hemos hecho y que haremos a lo largo de nuestra carrera de "escritoras" de fanfiction haha

**¡Nadaremos, nadaremos!**

Después de la victoria del equipo de voleibol, Poseidón, en compañía de todos los Santos de Athena y la mismísima diosa, se tele transportaron sin dificultad hasta llegar al hogar del dios de los mares. El gran castillo submarino se divisaba a lo lejos, imponente y majestuoso, al igual que la última vez que lo habían visto.

- ¿En dónde está mi carroza marina, Sorrento? – preguntó Julián, viendo a todos lados en busca de su medio de transporte. – El tiempo corre y yo me hago viejo… - miró al flautista. – Broma, soy un dios.

- No lo sé, señor Poseidón… Eo de Escila y Bian de Hipocampo ya deberían estar aquí… - se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

- ¡Llámalos ahora! – ordenó, furioso.

- ¡No seas flojo, Julián! – interrumpió Athena. - ¡Podemos ir caminando, maldito presumido!

- ¿Disculpa? – volteó, indignado y miró a la diosa que se encontraba escoltada por sus Caballeros los cuales se hicieron los locos al percibir su mirada furiosa.

- ¡Ya me oíste! Lo único que quieres es presumirnos tu carroza… - entrecerró los ojos, colocando ambas manos en su cintura. - ¡Pues te salió el tiro por la culata porque no tienes ninguna carroza! ¡Ajá, Athena 1, Poseidón 0! – sonrió, orgullosa mientras realizaba un baile de victoria.

- Athena, cálmese por favor… - intervino Saga.

- ¿Qué le pasa a su diosa? – le susurró Isaac a Hyoga.

- Le molesta que alguien tenga más que ella, eso es todo… - le respondió con una gotita de sudor en la frente. Ambos miraron a sus dioses que ya comenzaban a discutir.

- Mira, "Diosa de la sabiduría", yo no tengo por qué andarte presumiendo… no es necesario… es obvio que tengo más que tú. – Julián se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡¿Y quién lo dice?! – Athena se acercó con aire retador.

- Yo y mis miles de cuentas en el banco… ¡Y te tragarás tus palabras cuando veas mi carruaje con mis fieles y profesionales Generales Marinos, conduciéndolo! – tajó, furioso.

- ¡Eso quiero verlo!

- ¡Pues lo verás!

- Athena, no creo que deba retarlo… - interrumpió Kanon. – Él en realidad tiene esa carroza.

- ¡Tú cállate! – gritó Saori.

- Pero…

- Kanon, los dioses están hablando. – lo calló, colocando su índice en sus labios.

Poseidón y Athena siguieron discutiendo mientras los santos de Saori, al ver que la pelea iba para largo, se pusieron cómodos en los corales y rocas marinas del lugar.

- Bien, creo que estaremos aquí un largo tiempo… - habló Shion, acomodándose sobre una enorme piedra al lado de Dohko y Mu. – Kiki, no te separes mucho… - los demás caballeros comenzaron a curiosear el lugar y a dividirse en grupitos.

Isaac, Hyoga y Camus platicaban animadamente, del otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí, Milo y Aioria, que previamente habían atrapado a unos peces espada, se golpeaban una y otra vez con los pobres animales. Shaka conversaba con Shun, Ikki y Shiryu. Aldebarán le daba consejos de conquista a Seiya junto a las sonrojadas amazonas.

Shura y Ángelo observaban cómo Afrodita recogía maravillado flores de la pradera marina, una por una.

- ¿Qué tanto haces, Olle? – preguntó Shura, curioso. El Santo de Piscis lo ignoró completo, tarareando una canción. - ¿Olle?

- ¿Qué no es obvio, tonto? No todos los días podemos encontrarnos bajo el mar, sin ahogarnos… sólo mira este vasto mundo submarino, lleno de colores, texturas y formas…y, y, y… - soltó, maravillado.

- Y, y, y… - lo arremedó el italiano. - ¡Y qué gay eres! – escupió con sorna.

- Me descubriste, Ángelo… - Olle sonrió, coqueto. – Creí que era cuidadoso en, en…. En guardar mis sentimientos… - se agarró el pecho con una mueca de dolor, fingido. – Pero esto es más fuerte que yo… - colocó una mano en su frente. – Mi corazón se regocija de emoción cuando te tengo cerca… la sangre bombea en mis venas cada vez que veo tu sonrisa… ¡Te amo, Ángelo! – el italiano lo miró con horror y retrocedió un par de pasos. - ¿Se lo diré? – susurró para sí mismo. – Es ahora o nunca, Ángelo… - se acercó al crustáceo y lo tomó por los hombros. – Acepta esta flor submarina como muestra del loco y desenfrenado amor que siento por ti… - se arrodilló, llamando la atención de todos.

- Basta, Olle… - el italiano intentó alejarse pero el Santo de Piscis se aferró a su pierna con fuerza.

- ¡Sólo te pido una noche, Ángelo! – exageró Olle.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Shura, haz algo! – volteó a ver al español que intentaba jalar a Afrodita, sin éxito. Cuando por fin liberó al italiano del agarre, este suspiró, aliviado. - ¡Por todos los dioses! Gracias, Shura… - el peninsular tomó a Olle del cuello y comenzó a zangolotearlo.

- ¡Perra indecente! ¡Dijiste que no competiríamos por él! ¡Qué primero la amistad antes que todo! – Ángelo parpadeó, confundido. El Caballero de Piscis lo observó sin entender hasta que Shura le susurró algo. - ¡Yo guardé mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser e hice un papel de indiferencia ante su presencia! ¡Todos estos años he acumulado estas sensaciones y luego vienes tú y me apuñalas por la espalda y tratas de quitarme lo que por derecho es mío!

- ¡Te mentí, te mentí! – el sueco negó con la cabeza mientras lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos. - ¡Lo amo, ya no puedo más! ¡Soy sólo un hombre con unas ganas de amar y ser amado y yo sé que tú, Ángelo, eres el indicado para mí! ¡Me enamoré de ti y de tu amor por la vida!

- ¡¿De qué mierda están hablando?!

- Dejemos que él decida… - Shura dejó de sacudir a Olle y ambos voltearon a ver a Ángelo que palidecía al momento en que se acercaban y le acortaban su espacio personal.

- ¡Mascara de Muerte, escoge ahora! – exigió el sueco. – Es él o yo…

- ¡Escógeme a mí, sabes que te haré tocar el cielo! ¡Olé, precioso! – zapateó y aplaudió varias veces como todo un español.

- ¡Están locos! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – corrió despavorido, alejándose lo más posible.

- ¡Pégame pero no me dejes! – lloriqueó Olle. Al ver que el italiano desaparecía de su vista, ambos caballeros rompieron a reír y chocaron puños, victoriosos.

- Listo, nos libramos de Ángelo por un rato… - soltó Shura. Afrodita afirmó con la cabeza. - ¡Qué actuación, Olle!

- Lo sé… Broadway, aquí voy… y tú no te quedas atrás.

- Casi me la creo, si te soy sincero… - Shura se talló la nuca.

- En eso se basa la actuación, mi querido amigo. – sonrió. – Ahora, ayúdame a recoger más flores.

No muy lejos de ahí, los gemelos y Aioros se carcajeaban del espectáculo que anteriormente habían presenciado.

- Pobre Ángelo… - sonrió Saga, sentado en una piedra. – Shura y Olle son unos loquillos. Por un momento me la creí…

- Ya sabes cómo son de jodones… - respondió Kanon, dándole la espalda y raspando una superficie con dificultad. - ¡Rayos, esta mugre no queda!

- La pelea de Athena y Poseidón se está alargando demasiado… - el arquero suspiró, resignado. Sin embargo, los quejidos del gemelo llamaron su atención. - ¿Qué haces, Kanon?

- Inmortalizando mi figura en la piedra… - contestó, raspando la gran roca. – Quiero que todas las sirenas del lugar mueran de amor al ver al semejante semental que estuvo aquí… - continuó dibujando.

- Yo no veo a ninguno… - Aioros se rascó la cabeza. - ¡Ah ya, te refieres a mí! – comenzó a reírse junto con Saga.

- Ustedes son taaaaan graciosos…. De veras… - soltó con sarcasmo. – Lo que no saben es que… - en ese momento un estruendo se escuchó junto con chillidos de caballos marinos, acercándose. Todos los Santos de Athena se pusieron de pie ante tal escándalo. Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver el mencionado carruaje, jalado por unos imponentes caballos de mar mientras Sorrento les hacía señas para que no los arrollaran. Los caballos nadaban sin control alguno ya que no había conductor.

- Sorrento, vienen muy rápido… - Poseidón frunció el ceño mientras Athena se escondía tras de él. – El que vengan rápido no justifica que lleguen tarde… alguien se ganó un par de latigazos. – amenazó entre dientes. El carruaje no parecía tener la intención de detenerse y esto lo notaron el resto de los caballeros que observaban horrorizados el inevitable impacto.

- ¡Señor Poseidón, cuidado! – le advirtió el flautista, corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Mi señor Poseidón! – Isaac intentó alcanzarlo pero fue detenido por Camus. - ¡Suélteme, maestro, tengo que ayudarlo!

- ¡Pero Isaac, te puedes lastimar! – lo sujetó con fuerza.

- Anda ve, es tu Dios… debes ir con él… un verdadero caballero arriesga la vida, incluso muere por su precisado dios… - el escorpión le susurró con cizaña al Kraken. – Corre… ¡MUEREEEE! Por tu dios, quiero decir… coff coff…

- ¡Milo! – lo reprendió el francés.

- ¡Señor Poseidón! – exclamó el peli verde. Julián volteó a verlo y le sonrió sin moverse del lugar.

- No te preocupes, Isaac, ningún carruaje me va a arrollar… - soltó con decisión y colocó una mano enfrente. - ¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó. Todos cerraron los ojos, temiendo lo peor. Se escuchó un golpe y se levantó una nube de polvo, cuando los volvieron a abrir vieron a Poseidón acariciando la cabeza del caballo de mar. - Shhhhh… - lo intentó calmar. – Quieto, Coralillo Imperial… - dijo, sobándole con cariño.

- ¡Señor Poseidón, detuvo a Coralillo Imperial en movimiento! ¡No cabe dudad de que usted es el mejor Dios! – lo alabó Sorrento.

- Lo sé, lo sé… ahora vámonos… - todos los caballeros se acercaron al carruaje. Julián se subió junto con Sorrento.

- ¿Cómo rayos llegó el carruaje hasta aquí? – inquirió Shion.

- Esos tontos de Eo y Bian… deberían estar aquí… - murmuró el dios para sí mismo. – De seguro mis hermosos caballos se percataron de mi llegada y vinieron por mí… qué lindos son…

- Muy bien, señor Poseidón… - habló Aioria. – Pero… está algo pequeño el carruaje, ¿no cree? – vio cómo Julián le ordenaba a Isaac subirse.

– Oh, sí… lo notaron… no me digan que… - se tapó la boca. - ¿Ustedes pensaron que YO los dejaría subir a mi carruaje? ¡Ja! No tienen tanta suerte… aquí sólo entran mis fieles Generales Marinos y mis invitados, claro… - sin pensarlo dos veces, Kanon se hizo paso entre la multitud y con una rodilla en el suelo se dirigió al Dios de los mares.

- Mi señor… yo siempre le fui fiel… y ammm…

- Al grano, bestia… - Julián se asomó por la ventanilla del carruaje.

- ¿Puedo irme con usted? - Poseidón sonrió para después carcajearse junto con Sorrento. Todos los Dorados miraron con odio al gemelo menor.

- Qué poca dignidad tienes, hermano… - Saga entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – cuestionó Kanon.

- Sorrento… extiende tu mano hacia Kanon… - el flautista obedeció y sacó su extremidad por la ventana. – Bien, ahora con delicadeza, alza tu dedo de en medio… - Sorrento le hizo la seña obscena al gemelo y éste abrió la boca, sorprendido. – Esa es mi respuesta, Kanon… ¿algo más? – el griego se paró de golpe y dio la vuelta, indignado. - ¿No? Bueno…

- Amm… ¿Señor Poseidón? – titubeó Isaac. – Me preguntaba si yo podría cederle mi lugar a mi maestro Camus… - ante eso, al francés le brillaron los ojos debido al gesto de su alumno.

- ¿Quién es tu maestro? – Isaac señaló a Camus. - ¡Ah! ¿El del flequillo de Julio César, al lado de los dos perdedores que te miran con odio y echan fuego por la boca y que pareciera que en cualquier momento te fueran a matar? – preguntó Poseidón, colocándose unos lentes mientras Isaac asentía. - ¡Oh, ya lo vi! Y no es necesario que te bajes, mi querido Kraken, él también puede subir…

- ¡Gracias, señor Poseidón! ¡Maestro, suba! – se abrió la puerta del carruaje, permitiéndole a Camus la entrada.

- Pero, maestro Camus… ¿Se va a ir y me va a dejar? – Hyoga lo miró con cara de borrego a medio morir. Camus ya tenía un pie en el carruaje cuando oyó el lamento de su querido alumno.

– Ammm, sería una grosería rechazar la invitación del Dios Poseidón, y… ammm, bueno, sabes que no he visto a Isaac en mucho tiempo… ¡Pero mira el lado bueno, así podrás conocer más a Milo en el trayecto!

- ¿Milo?

- ¡El Caballero de Escorpio para ti, inútil! – se defendió Milo.

- ¿Ves? ¡Le agradas! – sonrió el galo. - ¡Obedécelo, Hyoga, ya que él se hará cargo de ti cuando yo no esté!

- ¡¿Y yo estoy pintada o qué?! – indagó Athena, indignada. Poseidón se asomó por la ventanilla de la carroza y se golpeó la frente.

- ¡Ay, mi querida Athena! ¡Me había olvidado por completo de tu existencia! – la diosa gruñó y Julián continuó. – Ahora que recuerdo, tú me habías presumido tus clases de equitación…

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- Creo que es claro lo que quiero decirte… anda, si eres taaaaan buena con los caballos, sube y contrólalos… llévanos a mi templo…

- ¡Pero soy tu invitada!

- Ammm, Sorrento, explícale. – el flautista parpadeó, confundido y se señaló así mismo. – Sí, sí, tú eres Sorrento… háblale de nuestra… tradición… sí, tradición.

- ¡Oh! Pues verá, Athena, aquí se acostumbra a que el invitado de honor nos de el… ammm… - se rascó la barbilla. – Pues el honor de… ¿arrear? No, no, no… algo más apropiado… quiero decir… - comenzó a ponerse nervioso. – Amm… yo…

- ¿Quieres decir conducir? – intervino Camus, frente a él, al lado de Isaac.

- ¡Sí, sí, eso! – señaló, agradecido al francés.

- ¡¿Qué clase de tradición es esa?! ¡¿Y qué pasará con mis caballeros?!

- ¡La acabo de inventar y tus caballeros se pueden ir nadando! ¡Oye, no puedo darles gusto a todos! – sin más cerró la puerta y Athena, regañadientes, se subió al asiento delantero y tomó las correas.

- Bueno, mis fieles caballeros, ya oyeron…

- ¡Pero, Poseidón, usted dijo que éramos sus esclavos! – se quejó Shaka, colocándose frente a la carroza e impidiendo el paso. - ¡Nos debe estabilidad laboral!

- ¡Los esclavos se van a pie! – se oyó la voz dentro del carruaje. - ¡Pícale, Athena! ¡El camino es todo derecho! – la diosa jaló las correas y los caballos avanzaron. La carroza poco a poco se perdió, dejando a todos los caballeros solos. El silencio los rodeó por unos instantes hasta que la tosecita de Shion irrumpió aquella tranquilidad.

- Y bien, mis niños, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Dohko con su inquebrantable espíritu aventurero. - ¿Quieren dar una vuelta o vamos al templo?

- Mientras nosotras estemos con Aldebarán, no nos importa el lugar… - comentó Shaina, abrazando al toro junto con Marín y June.

- Aunque nos gustaría un lugar más privado… para abusar de Alde y portarnos mal… - June se mordió el dedo, coqueta mientras las otras dos se reían quedito.

- ¡Ay, June, qué cosas dices! – se sonrojó Marín. - ¡Qué van a pesar los caballeros de nosotras!

- ¡Qué son unas facilo..! – Milo no pudo terminar la oración pues Kanon y Aioria les saltaron encima.

- ¡Calla, Milo, sé que estás molesto pero no te permito decirle a Shaina facilota! – gruñó el gemelo menor. Milo balbuceó y trató de liberarse del agarre.

- ¡Te prohíbo insultar a Marin, aquella insensible rompecorazones que me rechaza cada vez que le llevo un ramo de flores y le entrego mi corazón en la palma de su mano! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – Aioria gritó, frustrado y comenzó a zangolotear al escorpión. - ¡Marín, por qué no me amas! ¡Yo que daría la vida por ti! – las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Todos los caballeros abrieron los ojos ante la declaración del león hasta que Aioros se acercó, negando con la cabeza y tomó a su hermano del brazo.

- Ya, hermanito… ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hablado? Marín ama a Aldebarán al igual que todas… nosotros no podemos competir contra él… - dijo, palmeándole la espalda.

- Sí, sí… - se secó las lágrimas. – Sólo tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema.

- ¡¿Pues qué demonios tienes, Aldebarán?! – Milo se acercó de rodillas al brasileño. - ¡Dímelo! ¡Te ruego que me aceptes como tu discípulo en las artes de la seducción! ¡Yo, Milo de Escorpio, me postro a tus pies!

- Milo, no sé de qué hablas… - el toro se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

- ¡De eso! – el griego señaló a las chicas que se acercaban a Aldebarán y lo abrazaban. - ¡Escúpelo ahora o moriré! ¡¿Qué es lo que tú tienes que yo no?! ¡¿Músculos?! ¡Yo los tengo! – hizo fuerza con los brazos y enseñó su perfecto conejo. - ¡¿Lavadero?! ¡También tengo! – se rompió la camisa tipo Hulk y mostró sus abdominales. - ¡¿Cabello perfecto?! – meneó su melena sedosa y brillante. - ¡Yo también tengo! ¡¿Voz sensual?! ¡Sólo óiganme! ¡¿Ojos bellos?! ¡Ósea Hello, los tengo turquesas! ¡Turquesas! – se señaló los ojos. - ¡¿Marcas de guerra?! ¡Por favor, he peleado desde que tengo memoria! ¡¿Acaso es porque Aldebarán es fuerte?! ¡Sólo miren esto, chicas! – apareció la uña en su dedo índice y disparó una aguja hacia una piedra no muy lejos de ahí, destrozándola por completo. - ¡Yo también soy muy fuerte! – tomó aire y respiró agitadamente. - ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es?! – Aldebarán se quedó callado.

- Tal vez la uniceja… - habló Shaka. Milo miró al rubio y se tocó la frente.

- Tienes razón… - susurró. – Las mías son delgadas… ¡Oh no, es eso! P-pero mis cejas son así… ¡Nunca tendré novia!

- ¡Pues seguirás solo hasta que se te desinfle el ego! – June se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Porque de mi no tendrás nada!

- Pero…

- Milo, creo que tu cuota de humillación ya se excedió… - Kanon tomó a Milo por las axilas y lo levantó del suelo. – Vamos, chico, hay muchos peces en el mar… ellas no valen la pena… ni mi linda Shaina… - alzó la frente con dignidad. – Con su hermosa sonrisa y cara de ángel… nunca le he visto el rostro pero yo supongo que debe ser bonito… - ambos se dirigieron hacia el resto del grupo, con paso lento. Sin embargo…

- ¡Kanon, Kanon, Kanooooooon! – corrió Shaina directo al gemelo. Kanon volteó todo ilusionado y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Shaina? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

- No… pero se te olvidó la camisa de Milo. – le dio la prenda del griego. – Ahora me voy, tengo un paseo romántico con Aldebarán. Si tengo suerte tal vez seamos vecinos muy pronto. – le dio un golpecito con el codo. - ¿Te imaginas? ¡Yo la señora de Tauro!

- Sí, sí, qué bien… - en ese momento se escuchó un crujir en el pecho de Kanon.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Ah, no te preocupes, es sólo mi corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos. – sonrió a medias.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Me voy! ¡Deséame suerte con Alde! – Shaina se dio media vuelta y dejó al gemelo solo con el escorpión. Una vez en compañía de sus amigos…

- ¡Vaya, Kanon, serás un genio planeando dominar al mundo pero en el amor apestas! – se carcajeó Olle.

- No se preocupe, señor Kanon… - intentó consolarlos Seiya. – Ya encontrará a una mujer adecuada para usted. Alguien que no tenga buen gusto, que esté desesperada y que no tenga otra opción. Pero ya habrá alguna por ahí…

- ¡Repítelo, bestia! – el gemelo lo tomó de la camisa y lo alzó del piso.

- ¡Señor Kanon, Seiya sólo bromeaba! – Shiryu trató de ayudar a Pegaso que ya comenzaba a verse morado.

- ¡Sólo era una broma!

- ¡Kanon, ya bájalo! – ordenó el Patriarca. – No deben estar tristes… y Milo, eso de que la uniceja de Aldebarán es su atractivo, es puro cuento. Tu Patriarca ha tenido mucha acción y míralo… - se señaló la frente. - ¡Cero cejas, mi niño! ¡Déjame decirte que no me dicen Papi Shion por nada! – el ariano comenzó a carcajearse. - ¿De dónde crees que salió Kiki? – Mu y Kiki abrieron los ojos ante tal confesión.

- ¿Kiki? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Tú eres el padre de Kiki? – preguntó Saga.

- Quién sabe… - se alzó de hombros. – A estas alturas, ustedes también podrían ser mis hijos… o de Dohko… - señaló con su pulgar al chino que se encontraba atrás.

- ¿Usted también, Antiguo Maestro? – inquirió Shura.

- ¿El VIEJO maestro? – siguió Ikki. - ¿Cómo? ¿Andaba de loco siendo morado y anciano? – a Dohko se le subieron los colores a la cara.

- No sé de lo que están hablando, mis niños… Yo no soy así. – sonrió, nervioso.

- ¡No te hagas, Dohko! – lo regañó Shion. - ¡Recuerda que estabas desesperado y me dijiste que antes de convertirte en un anciano y pasar toda tu vida frente a la cascada, necesitabas "desahogarte"! Acuérdate de la pelirroja…

- Rubia… - corrigió el chino pero se tapó la boca al instante. – Bueno, ya lo saben… su Antiguo Maestro no es tan inocente como creían…

- ¡Pero se pone nervioso con las chicas! – reclamó Aioria.

- Bueno, mi niño, con unas copas encima todo puede pasar… pero les juro que ya no lo hemos vuelto a hacer…

- ¡Habla por ti, Dohko! – se quejó el lemuriano.

- ¡Bien, bien, no queremos saber los pormenores de sus vidas sexuales! – gruñó Shura. – Mejor vámonos…

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – inquirió Mu. – Perdimos de vista el carruaje… y el hecho de que el castillo se vea derecho no quiere decir que así sea el camino…

- Sí Poseidón dijo que era derecho es porque es derecho… - habló Milo. – Él debe conocer mejor que nadie el camino.

- ¡Poseidón es un idiota! – gritó Kanon. - ¡Ni siquiera sabe cómo llegar a su castillo! En cambio, YO sí sé… YO los guiaré… - se señaló, orgulloso.

- ¿En serio? – Saga entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Lo dudas?

- Sí, por eso te pregunto…

- ¡Ah, qué gracioso eres! ¡Síganme! – Kanon caminó seguido por los demás.

- ¿Qué es vida sexual, señor Shura? – corrió Kiki, tomó al español de la mano y lo miró con sus enormes ojos.

- Bueno, Kiki… ammm, la vida sexual es… - justo cuando iba a explicarle, Aioros y Aioria lo interrumpieron, abrazándolo por el hombro.

- No planeas explicarle al niño algo que tú nunca has experimentado, ¿o sí, Shura? – el peninsular se puso rojo y abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. – No querrás dar sermones de algo ajeno a ti…

- ¡Aioros! – el arquero le sacó la lengua y se adelantó con su hermano.

- ¡Apresúrense porque si uno se pierde, no pienso regresar por él! – se escuchó a Kanon, liderando al grupo.

- ¿En dónde está el señor Ángelo? – indagó Hyoga.

- ¡Tú cállate y camina! – el escorpión jaló al Cisne del brazo y así se dirigieron al Templo Submarino de Poseidón.

**Mientras tanto con Poseidón en el interior del carruaje…**

- Y la corrió de su casa a las cinco de la tarde… - se carcajeaba Sorrento con Isaac y Poseidón después de contar su relato.

- ¡Ah, qué bárbaro, Sorrento! – Julián se quitó una lagrimita del ojo. – Siempre es un placer hablar de tu madre.

- Sí, mi señor… - el flautista se rió quedito.

- No quiero interrumpir tu encantador relato, Sorrento… - habló Poseidón. – Pero nos hemos tardado demasiado… - se asomó por la ventana.

- Si me permite hablar… - pidió Camus. – Nos detuvimos desde hace un buen rato. Y si me permitiera salir, quisiera ver qué pasa… y saber cómo está mi diosa.

- ¿Sabes? Callado te veías más bonito… - gruñó el Dios. – Y apúrala que nos espera el gran pachangón y no me gustaría llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta. – el francés obedeció y salió del carruaje.

- ¿Athena? ¿Athena? – llamó Camus. - ¿En dónde está?

- Acá enfrente del carruaje… - Camus dio unos pasos y la encontró pintándose las uñas. - ¡Oh, mira, al fin decidiste hacerle una visita a tu diosa!

- Athena, yo no quería… Poseidón no me dejaba salir pero ya estoy aquí… ¿Necesita que la ayude? ¿Se lastimó? ¿O por qué no hace nada?

- Me perdí… - siguió pintándose.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pensé en usar un atajo pero recordé que no conozco este lugar y me perdí…

- ¿Un atajo?

- Un camino más corto que el largo… Camus, tú solías ser el más inteligente… ¿Qué te pasó, bribón?

- Discúlpeme, estoy muy distraído con mi alumno y eso… - dijo, acomodándose el flequillo.

- Debería afrontar la realidad y decirle a mi tío que estoy totalmente perdida… Sirve de algo y ayúdame a bajar… - Camus asintió y tomó la mano de Saori y le ayudó. - ¡TÍOOOOO!

- ¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?! – Julián se asomó por la ventana.

- Verás, tío, me perdí… - sonrió, nerviosamente.

- ¡¿Cómo que te perdiste?!

- No encuentro el camino…

- ¡¿Qué parte de todo derecho no entendiste?!

- ¡No me grites que soy muy sensible!

- ¡Aparte de sensible, una inútil! ¡Sorrento, llévanos a casa! – ordenó. El flautista estuvo a punto de salir de la carroza cuando Athena intervino nuevamente.

- Verás, también perdí a tus caballos…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Se escaparon! Pensé que les haría bien tomar aire fresco sin sus correas y eso…

- ¡Perdiste a Coralillo Imperial! ¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurrió que tomarían AIRE debajo del mar?! – Poseidón salió del carruaje hecho furia y amenazante con matar a Athena. Camus se puso en su camino para proteger a su deidad.

- ¡Maestro! – gritó Isaac.

- ¡Quítate, Julio César! – Julián lo tomó por el hombro.

- ¡No soy Julio César! ¡Soy Camus, Caballero Dorado de Acuario al servicio de Athena y si la toca…! – dijo en tono retador. Poseidón sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

- Vaya, vaya, ya veo a quién salió Isaac… me agradas, me agradas, tienes potencial… - miró a Athena. – Qué gran caballero tienes. Ignoraré tu estupidez (xD), querida sobrina. No me gusta enojarme cuando me dirijo a una fiesta. – Athena rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua. Camus bajó la guardia y vio a Poseidón darle la espalda. – Bien, gracias a ALGUIEN tendremos que ir a pie… - así los cinco caminaron por la pradera submarina. Continuaron por unos minutos hasta que Camus se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy conocida cerca de ahí.

- Esperen… señor Poseidón, Athena… - habló el Santo de Acuario.

- ¿Ahora qué? – Saori rodó los ojos. – Es la segunda vez que te quejas… primero que porque no quieres que Isaac se canse y blablablá que lo carguemos… deberías cargarme a mi… TU diosa… aprende a Sorrento que se desvive por mi tío… - señaló al flautista que cargaba a Julián que se encontraba sobre su espalda, sujetándose a su cuello.

- Pero mi señora…

- ¡Míralos, nada más, qué felices son! – el galo miró y se percató de la alegría de Poseidón y de la cara de resignación de Sorrento.

- ¡Arre, Sorrento, arre! ¡No te pongas celoso, Isaac, ya vendrá tu turno!

- Lo espero con ansias, señor… - contestó Isaac con sarcasmo.

- ¡Athena, escúcheme! – interrumpió de nuevo el francés. – Le digo que oí una voz y no cualquier voz. Una voz así de rasposa, soltando palabras tan vulgares pertenece a una sola persona…

- ¿Shaka?

- ¡No! – Camus se golpeó la frente. – Esa voz es de… ¡Ángelo! – en ese momento Sorrento se acercó cargando a su dios.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Julián. - ¡Se acaba la luz del día!

- Mi caballero localizó a otro caballero mío… - contestó la diosa. – Así que TÍO voy a ir por él.

- ¿No cree que debería acompañar a su sobrina, señor Poseidón? Después de todo este lugar es muy peligroso para un solo caballero… - le sugirió Sorrento.

- Que vaya Isaac y serán dos. – dijo con simpleza pero al notar que Sorrento no le contestó, suspiró resignado. – Está bien, vamos. – todos caminaron tras Camus hasta toparse con una cueva formada por corales y algas marinas. Al acercarse se percataron de que Ángelo no estaba solo; otras voces le hacían compañía. Se aproximaron al Caballero de Cáncer que se encontraba sentado en la arena junto con otros dos entes que Poseidón conocía muy bien.

- ¡Ángelo, aquí estás! – sonrió Camus.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo? – hipó el crustáceo. - ¡Camuuushhh! No esh lo q-que pienshaan… puedo explicarloouu… - trató de ponerse de pie sin soltar una botella de alcohol en su mano. – Buenoou, shí esh lo que pienshaan… - volvió a hipar. - ¿Ya conocen a mis amig-gos? – señaló a sus acompañantes que portaban partes de lo que parecían ser sus armaduras. El resto de las _Escamas _se hallaban esparcidas en el suelo. Poseidón se bajó de la espalda de Sorrento y furioso se acercó a los dos.

- ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?! – vio a Eo y a Bian que lo miraban sonrientes. - ¡De nuevo inyectándose a escondidas en horas de trabajo! ¡Les encargué que me recogieran en mi carruaje cuando regresara! ¡Hemos estado caminando! – explotó el Dios de los mares.

- P-pero Señor… - tartamudeó Eo, tratando de quitarse la aguja de su brazo. - ¡Lo hicimoooos, íbamos a ir por usted en el carruajeeee! ¡Pero se nos cruzó una caguamaaaa! ¡Así de grandootaaaaa! – dijo, estirando los brazos hacia los costados. - ¡La caguama más grande del mundo mundiaaaal! – Isaac se aguantó las ganas de reír junto con Sorrento.

- ¡Puros pretextos, siempre están drogándose! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes! – negó con la cabeza. - ¡Ahora pónganse de pie y colóquense la armadura! ¡Miren nada más que sacrilegio! ¡Mis hermosas _Escamas_ están regadas en el piso inmundo!

- ¡Pero, Don Poseeeee! – se tambaleó Eo.

- ¡Señor Poseidón para ti!

- ¡Bueno, don Poseidón! ¡Le juro que es la verdaaad! ¡Bian, explícales!

- ¡Vale, vale, yo le explicoooo! – el castaño se acomodó el cabello, tomó aire y prosiguió. – Mire, íbamos en la carrozaa… a unos cuantos kilómetros del santuario… cuando una tortugootaaaa…

- Caguamaaaa. – corrigió Eo.

- ¡Lo que fuera! Entonces la caguama se cruzó en nuestro camino, yoo quise rodearlaaaa… - comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar y a estirar los brazos. – Y de un momento a otrooo… salimos disparados y yo dijeee ¡¿Qué pasó?! Y vi a Eo y Eo dijo ¡Woooraleees! Y yo dije ¡Wooraales! Y luego dijimos ¡Woraaaleeees! Y luego nos impactamos en el piso y dijimos… woooo, el carruaje se escapó, tomó vida y se escapóo. Y después nos encontramos a este tipo… - señaló a Ángelo. – Y hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento, don Poseidón.

- ¡¿Me están diciendo que prefirieron largarse a tomar antes de buscar mi carruaje y recogerme?! – Julián se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Sí! – Eo y Bian se carcajearon.

- ¡Oh, qué maravillosos caballeros tienes! – se burló Athena.

- ¡Pues yo podría decir lo mismo de los tuyos! – miró a Ángelo que era ayudado por Camus.

- ¡Ash, cómo sea! – la diosa se sopló el flequillo. - ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- Levántate, Ángelo… - ordenó Camus.

- Tú sabiash que Olle y Shura son gays y q-que quieren conmigooou, ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Ellos no quieren contigo…

- ¿Estash celosoo? ¡No me jodassh, Camus! ¡Aléjatee de mí! – dijo, tratando de quitarse a Camus.

- ¡Ángelo, estás loco! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¿Cómo podrían enamorarse de ti?

- ¿Nadie me q-quiere? – hipó.

- Bueno, obviamente te quiero, eres mi compañero de armas y un buen amigo… pero nada más.

- ¡Gracias a dios! – suspiró el italiano. – Es bueno oír eso…

- ¡Gay! – rió Poseidón. Ángelo y Camus voltearon a verlo. – Luego siguen, tortolos, tenemos que ir a mi castillo. Isaac, por favor, no le sigas las mañas a tu maestro. – sin más interrupciones, caminaron rumbo al Santuario submarino. Después de un par de kilómetros a lo lejos pudieron divisar al resto de los caballeros, liderados por Kanon, caminando con dificultad hacia la entrada del castillo.

- Ayudaa… - dijo Shion, arrastrando los pies.

- ¡Kanon, te odio, nos llevaste por el camino más largo! – se quejó Olle, sosteniéndose con ayuda de un palo hecho con restos de coral.

- Oigan, tenía tiempo que no venía por aquí… - se defendió el gemelo menor.

- ¡No era necesario ir por la cueva de erizos venenosos! – escupió Mu, cargando a Kiki que ya se empezaba a dormir en sus brazos.

- Yo apoyo al señor Mu… - suspiró Shun, desprendiéndose de un erizo de su piel con ayuda de Ikki. - ¡Auch, auch!

- Cuando llegue a esa fiesta voy a tomar mucho muuucho alcohol… - soltó Saga con sus ropas rasgadas. – Me divertiré y no me preocuparé por nada porque yo ya competí… y no tengo obligación alguna. – murmuró.

- ¡No se quejen, caballeros, sean hombres! – se oyó a Shaina. - ¡Aprendan a Aldebarán que no se queja y nos ha estado cargando a las tres en todo el camino!

- ¡Son tan poco caballerosos! – se quejó Marín. - ¡Él se ofreció a cargarnos no cómo ustedes!

- ¡Pero yo sí me ofrecí! – se lamentó Aioria. - ¡Incluso Kanon se ofreció con Shaina! ¡Y qué decir de Milo que se la pasó medio camino rogándole a June!

- ¿De verdad? – Shaina alzó los hombros. – No los oímos… los latidos de mi corazón no me dejan escuchar nada más que a mi precioso Alde.

- ¡Ay, Alde, te amamos! – June abrazó al brasileño.

- ¡Ay, mis niñas, me sonrojan! – se rió el gran toro.

- Sólo me preguntó si el señor Poseidón y Athena ya habrán llegado… - comentó Aioros.

- Seguramente ya se están divirtiendo… - respondió Shura apoyado de Aioria.

- Sí, ya deben estar ahí… - susurró Milo, volteando hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando divisó a su mejor amigo, acercándose junto con Poseidón, Athena, Sorrento y los demás. - ¿Camus? ¡Chicos, es Camus! – todos voltearon a ver cómo el escorpión corría hacia el francés. - ¡Camus, qué gusto verte!

- Opino lo mismo, Milo… - Camus sonrió. (Según él) ¿Y Hyoga? ¿Cómo está? ¿Platicaron? ¿Se conocieron?

- Ammm, sí… - se rascó la cabeza. - ¡Pero qué cosas dices, Camus, claro que nos llevamos bien! Me atrevería a decir que me quiere más que a ti…

- ¿O en serio? ¿Y en dónde está?

- Lo que pasa es que… verás… - Milo lo tomó del hombro. – Teníamos que cruzar una cueva de erizos venenosos y él tan lindo que es se ofreció a ser mi escudo humano, para ya sabes, no lastimarme… ammm, digamos que está algo… herido… - comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. – Y confundido… por lo sucedido… ¿y cómo está Isaac? – cambió ágilmente el tema.

- ¡Oh, está muy bien! Perfecto, de hecho…

- ¡Muy bien, Caballeros de Athena! – interrumpió Poseidón, llamando la atención de todos. - ¡Qué empiece la fiesta y gocen a sus anchas de mi esplendor! – dijo, señalando con orgullo su hogar. – Entren… - los santos lo siguieron en silencio, extrañados ante la falta de ambiente y del silencio espectral. Pasaron por el salón principal y observaron asombrados el interior del palacio.

- ¡Oh, todo esto es muy lindo! – sonrió Dohko. - ¿Pero y la fiesta? Digo, no es que yo quiera parrandear pero dijeron que había fiesta…

- Es verdad… - Ángelo se rascó la barbilla. - ¿En dónde está el licor, la música y las mujerzuelas?

- Veo que ya se te pasó lo ebrio, amigo… - Shura le tocó el hombro.

- ¡No me toques! – movió el hombro y se alejó del español.

- ¡Ay, por favor, hombre, era broma! – lo siguió, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

- Se me hace raro que no haya música… - murmuró Julián. - ¡Tal vez la hicieron en el jardín! – aplaudió, emocionado. - ¡Ay, mis generales, siempre piensan en todo! – cuando llegaron al dichoso jardín no había nada más que una mesita en el centro donde Krishna de Crisaor, Thetis de Sirena y Kasa de Lymnades se hallaban sentados jugando cartas.

- ¡Ajá, Jaque Mate! – sonrió el moreno.

- ¡Pero no estamos jugando ajedrez! – se quejó Lymnades.

- Tiene razón, estamos jugando cartas… - Thetis frunció el ceño.

- ¡Pues cómo sea! ¡Te gané de todos modos! ¡Ahora ya sabes! ¡Quiero una imitación!

- ¿Y a quién imito?

- ¡Al lame botas de Sorrento! – soltó con guasa. Del otro lado, donde no eran vistos, Sorrento le rogaba a Poseidón que los detuviera.

- ¡Mi señor! ¿No va a reprenderlos? ¡No hicieron su fiesta y se van a burlar de mí! – se quejó el austriaco.

- Tranquilo, quiero ver… es sólo una inocente imitación…

- ¡Aquí voy! – Lymnades tomó posición y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformó en Sorrento. - ¡Ay, mírenme, soy Sorrento el lame botas! ¡Ay, señor Poseidón, sería un honor que pase sobre mí! ¡Golpéeme pero esta vez con más fuerza! – Thetis y Krishna se comenzaron a carcajear a todo pulmón. - ¡Ay, señor Poseidón lo amoooo pero es incorrecto lo que estamos haciendo! ¡Un mortal y un dios no deben estar juntos! ¡Lalalalalaala! – comenzó a saltar como niño bobo. El flautista apretó los puños y los dientes.

- ¡Muy gracioso! – Krishna ya no podía más. - ¡Ahora imita al inútil de Kanon! – al escuchar eso, el gemelo menor se acercó, amenazante pero fue detenido por su hermano.

- No, espera, quiero ver eso – susurró Saga, tapándole la boca y sujetándolo con fuerza. Lymnades ya convertido en Kanon, comenzó a imitarlo.

- ¡Yo soy Kanon, soy la sombra de mi hermano Saga, nadie me conoce ni me quiere! – comenzó a fingir que lloraba. - ¡Ay, bubububububu! Voy a dominar al mundo y así tendré la atención de los demás… ¡Bububububu!

- Vaya, sí que sabe imitarte, Kanon… - se burló Julián. – Bueno, ya es hora de que les diga que llegué y que quiero mi fiesta. Tal vez está en otro salón, quiero pensar… A ver… - dio un paso hacia enfrente para hacerse notar pero se detuvo cuando Lymnades volvió a hablar.

- ¡Un bono extra, chicos! ¡Seré Don Pose! – Poseidón abrió los ojos al escuchar tal cosa. - ¡Ay, soy un dios! ¡Lo único que hago es alardear y alardear y mírenme, mírenme soy un dios… sólo mando y no hago nada…! – Poseidón carraspeó para hacerse notar. Los marinos voltearon y encontraron a su dios en compañía de Athena y sus caballeros.

- ¡Por la barrera de coral, mi señor Poseidón! – exclamó Krishna, que al instante se puso de pie al igual que Thetis. – No sabíamos que llegaría tan… pronto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? – preguntó Lymnades aún transformado como Poseidón.

- Lo suficiente para ver tus horribles imitaciones…

- ¡Oh, pero mi señor, son con todo respeto! ¡Usted sabe que lo admiro mucho!

- Se nota… - interrumpió Athena, riendo.

- ¡¿En dónde está mi fiesta?! – gruñó, molesto al ver la ausencia de adornos, música y comida.

- Pero señor Poseidón, usted no nos dijo cuándo iba a regresar y mucho menos que quería una fiesta… - soltó Thetis.

- ¿Y además qué hacen aquí los Caballeros de Athena? – indagó Krishna.

- ¡Tú no estás en posición de preguntarme nada! ¡Sólo para obedecerme con mis estúpidos caprichos! ¡Quiero mi fiesta, ahora!

- ¡Sí, señor!

- ¡Y ustedes! – señaló a Eo y a Bian que platicaban animadamente con Ángelo. - ¡Quiero música, bebida y ambiente! ¡Rápido! – los marinos corrieron de un lado a otro, buscando las cosas con desesperación. - ¡Les voy a contar hasta tres! – amenazó mientras aparecía su tridente en la mano. – ¡Uno! – Eo y Bian colocaron una mesa enorme, seguida de sillas, tapetes, cubiertos y vasos. - ¡Dos! – Thetis corrió a la cocina y comenzó a picar cebollas y especias. Encendió la estufa y comenzó a buscar en las repisas. - ¡Dos y medio! – Lymnades ponía las bocinas y el equipo de sonido y Krishna colocaba adornos al azar, arrancó unas flores y las puso en un jarrón, poniéndolo en el centro de la mesa. - ¡Dos y tres cuartos! – Sorrento corrió por una botella de vino y con una rapidez envidiable comenzó a servirlo en las copas. Isaac se subió a una escalera y colgó la bola disco.

- ¡¿Cómo carajos colgaste esa bola si no hay techo?! – indagó Milo.

- ¡Al diablo la lógica, me lo pidió Poseidón! - respondió Isaac, bajando de las escaleras.

- ¡Tres! – Poseidón sonrió, orgulloso al ver el resultado y tomó un poco del vino que Sorrento le había servido. - ¡Ah, mis fieles marinos, muy bien hecho! – Athena y sus caballeros se quedaron con la boca abierta. - ¿Pero qué esperan? Siéntense, por favor. – todos obedecieron y tomaron asiento. Los platillos fueron colocados por Thetis y comenzaron el festín. - ¿Y qué te parece, Athena? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Más o menos… - soltó enojada, metiéndose el pedazo de carne a la boca, después de masticarlo unos segundos, miró el platillo con horror. – Está algo crudo… - se colocó la servilleta en la boca y con disimulo escupió el trozo de alimento en ella.

- ¿Qué esperabas con sólo tres segundos? Yo diría que es término medio… - alzó su copa. - ¡Brindemos! – los generales marinos se sentaron también y bebieron de aquel liquido junto con los Caballeros de Athena. - ¡Por mi y por mis esclavos que ganaron la competencia gracias a mi! – el equipo de voleibol rodó los ojos.

- Señor Poseidón, no es por ser grosero ni descortés pero, ¿Por qué no mejor hicieron pescado? – preguntó, curioso Shiryu. Ante tal comentario, Poseidón y todos sus generales escupieron el vino y miraron con enojo al Dragón.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Poseidón lo observó con un tic en el ojo. - ¡¿Pescado?! ¡Claro, porque mejor no vamos a la tierra y nos comemos un perro! – soltó, furioso.

- ¿Por qué se enoja? ¿Dije algo malo?

- Ese tipo de comentarios merecen un azote… o un castigo en… ¡La caja!

- ¡La caja no! – exclamaron los generales marinos.

- ¡Señor Poseidón, perdónelo, es sólo un niño; no sabía lo que hacía! – Thetis se puso de pie.

- Está bien… - Julián se sobó la frente. – Sólo por esta vez… pero no vuelvas a meterte con mis queridos peces… - susurró. A partir de ese momento, la comida se tornó incomoda y silenciosa.

- Qué gran fiesta, ehh… - Ikki comenzó a jugar con su tenedor. – Muy… alegre…

- ¡Oye, Thetis, ya viste quién está aquí! – habló Eo. – Es Kanon, ¿Recuerdas? Compartieron la habitación un par de veces, ¿no? – Bian se comenzó a carcajear. La sirena se puso toda roja y Kanon se atoró con el pedazo de carne cruda. Todos voltearon a ver al Ex Marino de Poseidón.

- ¡¿Saliste con Thetis?! – Saga lo miró, indignado. - ¡Muchas gracias, nunca me cuentas nada!

- Este… bueno, yo… fue hace mucho… era joven… y ella era linda… - el gemelo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Ah, con qué muy linda! – carraspeó Shaina.

- No, Shaina, no era la gran cosa… - respondió el gemelo.

- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Pues tú no eres un ramillete de nardos! – lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡No me digas! ¡Si morías por mí, sirenita!

- ¡Fue la peor cita de mi vida!

- ¡Ah, no fue tan malo! – Kanon se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Podrían contárnosla! – sugirió Seiya. Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

- Cuéntalo, Thetis… - ordenó Poseidón de repente.

- Pero Señor…

- ¿Te revelas ante tu dios?

- No, no, no… por eso decía, que ya les iba a contar… - miró furiosa a Kanon y suspiró. – Lo recuerdo muy bien…

- Todo comenzó en aquel restaurante… - hablaron al mismo tiempo.

**Flashback**

Era una noche estrellada en el cielo de Grecia. El lugar ideal para los enamorados que tomados de la mano caminaban por las tranquilas calles de aquella ciudad. Thetis soltaba suspiros de enamorada en el fuerte hombro del gemelo mientras Kanon miraba el cielo sin nada mejor que hacer.

- ¡Oh, Kanon, esto es tan romántico!

- ¡Y espera a ver el restaurante, linda! – sonrió, coqueto. – Oye, qué bonito vestido… se te ve muy bien. "¿Se quitará fácil?" pensó.

- ¿De verdad te gusta?

- Sí…

- Qué amable fue Poseidón al dejarnos salir del templo submarino…Porque eso le dijiste, ¿verdad? Que teníamos una cita…

- Ah, claro, una cita que consistía en una misión de reconocimiento… - rió, nervioso.

- ¡Ay, Kanon! ¿Por eso vi a Eo dando vueltas con nuestras _Escamas_?

- Sí, por si acaso… ¡Mira, ahí está el restaurante! – así ambos entraron al lugar, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que los atendieran. Iniciaron una plática y Thetis le tomó la mano en un gesto cariñoso. Les sirvieron un poco de vino y después de beberlo, Kanon empezó a hablar de mujeres. –…Y entonces esa fulana de peinado alocado me dijo que no saldría conmigo hasta que me deshiciera de estos planes de dominar al mundo…

- No me digas… - fingió interés la sirena.

- Sí te digo… después de tener una noche desenfrenada, loca y salvaje… porque déjame decirte que esa chica era ardiente… A-R-D-I-E-N-T-E… - Thetis tomó de su bebida, incomoda.

- Kanon, ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mujeres?

- ¿Y de qué quieres que te hable? ¿De hombres a caso? Lo siento, nena pero Kanon no se sube a ese tren… ¡Ni que fuera Sorrento!

- ¡Pero Sorrento no es gay!

- No lo sé… - se rascó la barbilla. – A veces siento que se me queda viendo fijamente… ¡Y cómo no, es decir, mírame! – recargó los codos en la mesa. – Oye, Thetis, ¿sabes lo que veo cada vez que miro el hermoso brillo de tus ojos?

- Ay, Kanon, ¿qué cosa ves? – se sonrojó.

- A mi… dime, ¿siempre me veo tan maravillosamente guapo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Oh, sí, sí… eres muy guapo… pero, ¿qué te pareció atractivo de mi?

- ¡Tu buen gusto en los hombres, por supuesto! – se carcajeó y llenó su copa de vino nuevamente. – Pero bueno, ya hablando en serio… estás muy bien…

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso piensas de mí?

- Algo destetada para mi gusto pero estás bien para ser sirena…

- ¡Kanon! ¡Tú y ese sentido del humor que tanto amo! – ambos comenzaron a reír pero Kanon lo hacía sin saber por qué.

- Mmmm como que ya se tardaron en traernos la carta, ¿no crees? – preguntó Kanon con sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al alcohol. - ¡Oiga, mesero, traiga algo para mi mujer! – golpeó la mesa. - ¡¿Pero qué clase de servicio es este?!

- Tranquilo, Kanon…

- Señor, disculpe la tardanza, hay demasiada gente… - se acercó el mesero.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea… - le hizo un ademán de indiferencia. - ¿Tiene champagne? ¿O cuál es la bebida más cara de la casa? – el mesero le susurró algo en la oreja. – Ajá… ¿y cuanto cuesta? – el hombre le volvió a susurrar. - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Por las barbas de Zeus! No, no, no… olvídelo, mejor tráiganos un vaso de agua. Tú no quieres agua, ¿verdad, Thetis? – la sirena estuvo a punto de contestar pero Kanon se lo impidió. – Bueno, entonces un vaso de agua para mí y una ensalada para compartir… ¿O salen más baratos los cacahuates?

- Los cacahuates son gratis, señor… están en la barra de bebidas… - murmuró el mesero.

- ¡¿Y qué demonios hacemos aquí?! – tomó a Thetis de la mano y se dirigieron a la barra. Una vez ahí, Kanon comenzó a devorar los cacahuates y a guardarse algunos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó, riéndose la sirena.

- ¡Para el camino!

- Oye, Kanon, ¿no te gustaría ir a un lugar más privado? – dijo Thetis, insinuante mientras colocaba una mano en la pierna del gemelo.

- ¡Oh, sirena, eres una sucia! – la rubia rió, coqueta y lo jaló del brazo. Kanon se tambaleó y ambos salieron del restaurante. Unos pasos después, Thetis lo arrinconó en el callejón y comenzó a tironear de su camisa. - ¡Tranquila, mujer! – Kanon trató de despegarse. - ¡Aún tenemos tooodaa la noche! – dijo, ebrio.

- ¡Yo no tengo toda la noche, Kanon! ¡Vivamos el aquí y ahora! ¡Tómame, tómame! – el gemelo soltó una risita.

- ¿Tomarte? – hipó. - ¿Te tomo una foto o te tomo de la mano? – se tambaleó.

- ¡No estoy para juegos, Kanon! ¡Hazlo ya o te obligaré!

- ¿Qué me violarás? – el griego comenzó a carcajearse. - ¡Oh sí, toma lo que te pertenece, Alexandra!

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

- Ammm… Thetis… sí, Thetis…

- ¡¿Estabas pensando en otra mientras yo…?! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Idiota! – le dio una fuerte cachetada, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

- ¡Eshperaa, Thetish! – gritó Kanon, abrochándose la camisa. - ¡Aún podemos acostarnooos!

**Fin del flashback**

- Fue la peor cita de mi vida… - suspiró Thetis.

- Todo suena mal si lo dices con ese tonito… - Kanon se sopló el flequillo y se cruzó de brazos.

- Vaya, hermanito… - Saga tomó la palabra. - ¡No cabe duda de que todo lo arruinas!

- Bueno, Thetis, todos sabíamos que Kanon no te convenía. – dijo Poseidón.

- Sí, es un idiota… - gruñó Sorrento. - ¡Y para que quede claro, no soy gay!

- Yo descubrí que soy homofóbico… - comentó Ángelo. Todos voltearon a verlo.

- Eso suena muy interesante, amigo… - Olle le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- No… no me toques… - dijo, corriendo su silla a otro lado.

- ¡¿Echarás al carajo todos nuestros años de amistad por una broma?! – Shura se levantó de su asiento, molesto.

- ¡Sonaban muy convincentes! ¡Sé que soy irresistible pero tienen que aprender a controlarse! – escupió el italiano.

- ¡Era una broma! ¡Joder! – el sueco golpeó la mesa. - ¡Y a eso se le llama buena actuación! ¡Ponme con Thetis en una habitación y les mostraré lo que debió haber hecho Kanon!

- ¡Ay, ya olvídenlo, mejor empecemos con mi fiesta! – aplaudió Poseidón. - ¡Música, Isaac! – tronó los dedos y en menos de un minuto, el Kraken ya se encontraba colocando un disco en el reproductor y la música comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Sí, por una noche de ayuno y arrepentimiento! – Shaka alzó su copa.

Algunos caballeros comenzaron a botanear y otros a bailar en el jardín, tal era el caso de Dohko, Shaka, Shiryu, Seiya, Aioros y Shun, junto con Lymnades y Krishna. Para variar, Mu tomó el puesto de Dj en compañía de Isaac, mientras que en un rincón Camus curaba a Hyoga de las heridas provocadas por los erizos venenosos, untándole cremita y regañando a Milo en el proceso. Shura y Olle le rogaban a Ángelo por su amistad; Aldebarán bailaba con las chicas y el pequeño Kiki; Shun e Ikki conversaban animadamente con Eo y Bian; Poseidón molestaba a Athena; los gemelos y Aioria tomaban una cerveza en compañía de Sorrento. La fiesta continuó en su apogeo un buen rato hasta que…

- Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta… - Julián le decía a Athena, picándole a la diosa el brazo con un tenedor.

- ¡No, tú eres el tonto! – se defendió Saori.

- Mi señor Poseidón… - se acercó Sorrento, titubeante. – No quisiera interrumpir su reunión familiar pero… mire. – señaló la superficie. (Recuerden que están en el jardín y que no hay techo y el mar está sobre ellos así que por consecuencia, esto sí tiene sentido xD(Y))

- ¿Qué cosa, Sorrento?

- La superficie está oscureciéndose… eso sólo significa dos cosas: un derrame de petróleo o…

- ¡Son esos malditos cazadores de ballenas! – soltó furioso el dios. – ¡Marinos, a sus puestos! ¡Volvieron! ¡Eo, ve por la ballesta! – todos los generales corrieron a tomar posición de batalla. - ¡Ni un calamar perecerá hoy!

- ¡Vienen por nuestras mujeres y por nuestros hijos! – exageró Bian, corriendo de un lado a otro.

- Pero ustedes no tienen esposas y mucho menos hijos… - comentó el Fénix.

- No… ¡Pero no esperaremos tranquilamente a que lo hagan! – el castaño se colocó su casco y tomó un arpón.

- Seguramente vendrán a hacernos lo mismo que al General delfín Bruno… - titubeó Eo.

- ¿Qué le pasó al General Bruno? – preguntó Shun.

- Ya no importa… Bruno el delfín ya no está en este mundo…

- ¡Prepárense para la batalla, no perderé más ballenas! – Poseidón alzó su tridente. - ¡Esto es… ESPARTAAAAAA! – golpeó su tridente en el piso y los marinos lo corearon. - ¡Te estoy esperando, General Cha Chi Chong! Te estoy esperando… - susurró y apretó su tridente. – Esta vez no fallaré… esto es por Billy, mi calamar gigante.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que la oscuridad los rodeó y se escuchó una carcajada demoniaca.

- ¡Muajajajajajajajaja! ¿Alguien dijo noche de ayuno y arrepentimiento? – habló la voz misteriosa, resonando en el jardín.

- Esa voz… - murmuró Seiya.

- ¡Preparaos, mortales! ¡Qué su rey ha llegado! – se oyeron pasos, acercándose. Los generales tomaron posición sin saber a dónde atacar pues la oscuridad aún estaba presente. - ¡Carajo, no veo nada! - todos voltearon al oír a la mesa crujir, a los platos caer y romperse en el suelo. - ¡Demonios! – se oyó un quejido. – Lune, Lune…

- ¡Mi señor! ¡Déjeme ayudarlo, mi señor! – en ese instante la luz volvió y los presentes abrieron los ojos sin creer lo que veían: al mismísimo dios del Inframundo, tirado en el suelo, siendo ayudado cuidadosamente por Lune de Barlog. - ¿Está bien, señor? – le sacudió el polvo de su túnica.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien… ¡Suéltame! – Hades se enderezó y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia. – Qué producción, ¿Eh?

- ¡Estuvo increíble, señor! – aplaudió Valentine de Harpía del otro lado del jardín.

- ¡Gracias por apagar las luces, Valentine! – agradeció Hades. Después miró a Poseidón y lo señaló, acusadoramente. - ¿Qué es esto?

- Eso era mi mesa… y una excelente vajilla la cual espero y me pagues… - contestó Julián con obviedad.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Me refiero a TODOOO lo que hay aquí! – exageró, haciendo ademanes con sus brazos. - ¡Hablo de esta tertulia de la cual no tuve conocimiento! ¡Me vas a salir con que invitas a Athena y compañía y a mí, tu HERMANO, no! ¡¿Cómo está eso?! ¡Explícate!

- Ay, Hades, no empieces…

- ¡No, no, no! Mira, te puedo pasar el que invites a cualquiera, incluso a este… ¿cómo se llama? – se tronó los dedos y puso una mano en su cabeza. – Este… el bastardo de flameante cabellera…

- ¿Apolo? – inquirió Lune.

- Sí, ese, como sea… ¡Pero a Athena! ¡No me vengas con eso! Están haciendo un complot contra mí, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?! – observó a su alrededor y vio cómo todos los Santos Dorados se preparaban para atacarlo. - ¡Y ustedes, no empiecen!

- Es una simple tertulia, tío… - habló Saori.

- ¡Ay vas de metiche, como siempre! ¡Y para ti soy el señor Hades!

- ¡Amo y Señor del Inframundo! – completaron Lune y Valentine, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaban aquí? – inquirió Julián.

- ¡Siempre sé en dónde está Shun! – contestó, desvaneciéndose frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué pex con ese dios? – se quejó Milo en la parte de atrás. – Ya se fue, sigamos con la fiesta…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – se oyó el grito de Shun. - ¡Hermanooooooo! – todos voltearon y vieron a Hades atrás del Caballero de Andrómeda.

- ¡Aquí estás, mi querido Shun! – se asomó por el hombro. – ¡Sigues siendo tan puro! ¡Muajajajajajaja! – Ikki corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! – gruñó el Fénix.

- ¡Ay pero qué agresivo! Yo sólo quería darle algo que se le olvidó en el Inframundo… - dijo, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo. – Quería darle esto… - le mostró una cadena. - ¿Recuerdas, Shun? ¡Siempre tuyo! O en este caso, mío… ¡Muajajajaja! - sonrió, malicioso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cadena desapareció de las manos del dios y tomó forma en el cuello de Andrómeda.

- ¡Hermano, quítamela! – Shun comenzó a jalar la cadena, sin éxito.

- Me tomé la libertad de reforzarla con adamantium… nunca podrás quitártela, Shun. ¡Siempre estaremos juntos! – comenzó a carcajearse.

- ¡¿Sólo viniste aquí para acosar a mis invitados?! – Poseidón frunció el ceño.

- Ammm, bueno, la verdad es que yo… - se rascó la cabeza. – Me preguntaba… si yo podría venir a tu fiesta pero luego me dije: Oye, Hades, eres un dios, tú no pides, tú impones tu voluntad… y me auto invité… ¡Soy malo o qué! Además Pandora está haciendo limpieza y soy alérgico al olor a… vida.

- ¡Pero no puedes quedarte si no traes nada! – reclamó Seiya.

- Seiya, él te clavó una espada… - susurró Shiryu. – Estuviste en silla de ruedas…

- Ahh, yo no soy rencoroso… - el castaño se encogió de hombros.

- Trató de matarnos y conquistar al mundo… - continuó Ikki. - ¿Cómo puedo creer que quieras que se quede? ¿Es que a caso ya olvidaste el eclipse que provocó?

- Todos sabemos que el eclipse y la inundación fueron idea de Athena… - hablaron al unísono Poseidón y Hades.

- ¡Ay, como quiera no traes nada! – carraspeó la diosa.

- ¿Quién dice que no? – replicó Hades. – Traigo mucha jaletina…

- Gelatina, mi señor… - corrigió Valentine.

- Sí, eso… - extendió sus brazos y la gelatina apareció en un instante.

- Bueno no se diga más y sigamos con la fiesta. – aplaudió Poseidón.

- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Es que todos están locos?! – intervino Mu, acercándose a Athena. – Mi señora, morimos en el Muro de los Lamentos por culpa de Hades. Y aquel… - señaló a Valentine. - … Nos aventó a Cocytos… ¡Como si fuéramos desperdicios humanos!

- De hecho… ese fue Radamanthys, yo sólo cuido y doy mantenimiento a la octava prisión… - interrumpió Valentine con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¡Casi matas a Seiya! – replicó el ariano.

- ¡Oye, cada quien hace su trabajo! ¡¿Qué, yo me meto con tu templo?! – gruñó, molesto, aproximándose al Caballero de Aries. – Además sólo eran cabezas en buen estado… ni los toqué. ¡Sin mencionar que mataron a todos mis ayudantes! ¡¿Tienen la menor idea de la lata que es limpiar Cocytos, solo?! ¡Seré un espectro leal a mi señor pero soy muy limpio!

- Tiene un punto, Mu… - comentó Athena. – Lo molestaste en su prisión, discúlpate…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya me oíste….

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Ay ya, Mu, discúlpate! – exclamó Kanon. - ¡No seas rencoroso! ¡Borrón y cuenta nueva! Aprende a Lune que está como si nada, después de que yo lo engañé con mi ilusión y le hice creer que había matado a Hades para después rematarlo fuera de su prisión. ¡Hubieras visto su cara cuando creyó que había matado a su señor! – el gemelo soltó una carcajada. Lune frunció el ceño pero fue tranquilizado por Valentine.

- ¡Bueno, creo que aquí todos nos hemos muerto al menos una vez! – gruñó Hades. - ¡Así que no empecemos con viejos rencores y mejor sigamos con la fiesta que interrumpí!

- ¡Nosotros no hemos muerto, señor! – habló Kiki junto Shaina, Marin, June y Tatsumi.

- ¿Te gustaría probar la experiencia? – Hades lo miró, macabro.

- ¡No, no, no! – Shion abrazó al niño. - ¡Mejor sigamos con la fiesta!

- ¡Justo a tiempo! – irrumpió Poseidón. Todos voltearon a verlo al momento en que el dios se colocaba un sombrero vaquero y tomaba posición en el centro del jardín. Los dorados se miraron sin entender absolutamente nada.

- ¿Mi señor, qué está haciendo? – preguntó Sorrento.

- ¡No te hagas, Sorrento! Son las 6 pm… ya sabes lo que hacemos todos los miércoles a las 6 pm. ¡Generales! – los llamó. - ¡Tomen posición!

- ¡Noooooooooo! – gritaron Eo y Bian. - ¡No nos haga esto, Poseidón! ¡No frente a los Dorados!

- ¡Es una orden! ¡Isaac pon mi música y ven acá! – mandó. Los marinos sin muchas ganas se colocaron tras Julián. Del otro lado Hades parpadeaba sin entender y les preguntaba a sus espectros qué sucedía. Una vez todos acomodados, Poseidón tronó los dedos mientras movía un pie al ritmo de la canción "No rompas más" de Caballo Dorado. – ¡A la izquierda! – todos los generales marinos obedecieron y bailaron al ritmo de la canción, después fueron a la derecha, hacia enfrente y así sucesivamente, mientras aplaudían. Poseidón comenzó a cantar sin pudor. – ¡No rompas más mi pobre corazón…! – siguió bailando.

- ¡Eso se ve divertido! – rió Milo, jalando a Camus para quedar al lado de los marinos que seguían bailando. - ¡Vamos, muévelo, Camus! – el francés se sonrojó de vergüenza al pensar que hacía el ridículo.

- No creo que esta sea una buena idea, Milo… - titubeó el francés pero Milo ya estaba bailando sin soltarle el brazo.

- ¡Camus, por el amor de Buda! – gruñó Shaka, uniéndose también al baile. - ¡Se hace así! – en poco tiempo, todos los Caballeros Dorados, incluyendo a los de Bronce y a los espectros de Hades ya se encontraban bailando, todos en una perfecta sincronía. Menos Hades que se encontraba solo en un rincón y Ángelo recargado de un árbol. (Recuerden que están en el jardín)El dios del Inframundo se acercó disimuladamente al Santo de Cáncer que tomaba de una botella de vino.

- Hola, mortal… - saludó, sombrío. Ángelo tomó de su botella sin prestarle atención. Hades carraspeó para hacerse notar. - ¿Me das un poco de tu vino?

- Sí, claro… - contestó sin ganas. Pasaron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que…

- ¿Y por qué no bailas? – preguntó Hades.

- No me gusta bailar… ¿Y tú?

- Nunca he bailado… - respondió, avergonzado. – He estado tan ocupado tratando de dominar al mundo que ni tiempo me da de pensar en bailar… lo más cercano a un baile es esa fila de muertos en aquel lugar… creo que se llama Yomotsu… - Máscara escupió su vino y lo miró, crédulo.

- ¿Yomotsu dices? ¿La colina de Yomotsu? – Hades asintió. - ¡Esa es mi colina! No quiero presumirte pero me tomó mucho tiempo organizar a todos esos muertos… yo le digo "La fila de conga". – los dos rieron quedito. – Ya sabes, porque van juntos e iguales… hasta parece que llevan ritmo.

- Solamente alguien que es dedicado con su labor podría tener esa organización…

- No me gusta alardear pero mi templo estaba tapizado de cabezas… - soltó con un aire victorioso. – Desde el piso hasta el techo…

- Me gustaría verlo…

- Ya no se puede; Athena me obligó a quitarlos… - suspiró con decepción. – Ahora mi casa es un lugar común y corriente.

- ¡Oh, si fueras mi espectro te dejaría tener todas las cabezas que quisieras! De hecho, Cocytos está repleto de ellas… podríamos recolectarlas juntos… - dijo con alegría.

- ¡Oh, al fin alguien que me entiende! – los dos se rieron.

- ¡Oh, Máscara de Muerte! No te molesta que te diga así, ¿verdad?

- Para nada… hace mucho tiempo que no me llaman así… - suspiró. – Extraño las viejas costumbres…

- Bueno, Máscara de Muerte… - lo tomó del hombro. - … Creo que este es el inicio de una enferma, retorcida y asquerosa amistad.

La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la noche. Poseidón se caía de ebrio y era ayudado por sus generales. Los únicos que no habían bebido eran los Santos de Athena pues lo tenían prohibido.

- ¡Vivimosh borrachosh y somos muuuy machosh y sólo nos gusta la mar! ¡Heeeey! – Julián alzó la botella y comenzó a carcajearse. Athena miró su reloj y se percató de que ya era muy tarde.

- Bueno, tío, ya nos tenemos que ir… - habló Saori, acercándose a Julián que se encontraba en la barra de bebidas. – Tío… tío… - le picoteó las costillas. – Ya nos vamos…

- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Despachameeeee! – exigió a Thetis que era la encargada de las bebidas. – Mira, Thetis… quiero un Orgasmoo en la playaa con azúcar extra en el bordeee… ¡Yum! – sonrió, coqueto mientras su cabeza rebotaba en la mesa y se quedaba completamente dormido.

- En fin, nos vamos, Sorrento… ahí le avisas a Poseidón… debemos irnos a nuestras competencias… pura fiesta y nada de deporte. – sonrió.

- Claro, Athena…

- ¡Caballeros, vámonos ahoraaa! ¡Camus, despídete de tu mocoso y tú, Ángelo, deja a Hades en paz! – dijo, acercándose y al ver que el italiano no le hacía caso, lo jaló del brazo. - ¡Ángelo, vámonos!

- ¿Qué? ¡Nooo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Aún es muy temprano! – se quejó el Santo de Cáncer.

- ¡Ángelo, soy tu diosa, obedéceme! – gruñó, alejándolo de Hades. Los demás caballeros se juntaron en bolita mientras observaban el espectáculo.

- ¡Nooooooo! – exclamaba el dios del Inframundo. - ¡Ángeloooooooo!

- ¡Haadeeeees! ¡No entienden, tenemos tanto en común! ¡Al fin encontré a mi mejor amigo! – lloriqueó. - ¡Gracias a la homosexualidad de Shura y Olle, pude abrir los ojos! ¡Hades es el indicado para compartir mi mundo de aventuras y muerte!

- ¡Athena, yo nunca ruego pero no te lo lleves! ¡Te lo cambio por Valentine!

- ¡Mi señor Hades! – Valentine se indignó por completo.

- ¡Nunca! – respondió la diosa sin soltar al italiano.

- ¡Entonces te doy a Lune y tres vacas gordas! – ofreció Hades.

- ¡Señor!

- ¡Jamás, vámonos! – Athena volvió a jalar a Ángelo y este sin más remedio se dejó llevar.

- Un momento, Athena… - susurró Cáncer. – Yo competiré por lo tanto puedo invitar a quien yo quiera…

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¡Lo que oyó! – exclamó, seguro de sí mismo. - ¡Invito al señor Hades! ¡Mi nuevo mejor amigo!

- ¡Desgraciado infeliz! – vociferaron Olle y Shura al unísono.

- ¡Hades, te invito a que me eches porras en mi competencia de natación y nado sincronizado en el Santuario mañana!

- ¿Qué? ¿Competencias? ¿Santuario? ¡¿Por qué no tenía conocimiento de esto?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada?! – le gruñó a Lune y a Valentine.

- Entonces, ¿qué dices, amigo mío? – preguntó el crustáceo.

- ¡¿Estás loco, mi niño?! – se acercó Dohko y lo tomó del hombro. - ¡No sabes lo que haces!

- ¡Claro que sí, Dohko! ¡Por primera vez lo veo todo muy claro! ¡La amistad de Shura y Olle era sólo algo pasajero, este sentimiento de amistad que emerge de mi podrido corazón es para siempreeeeee! – alzó el puño, victorioso.

- ¡Idiotaaa! – escupió Afrodita.

- ¡Claro que estaré ahí, Máscara! – Hades chocó su puño contra el del italiano. – Sólo debo arreglar unos asuntitos en el Inframundo. Nos veremos, amigo…

- ¡Al Santuario! – gruñó Athena al momento en que veía a Hades desaparecer junto con sus espectros. Segundos después ya todos se encontraban en la entrada del Santuario. Algunos caballeros partieron a sus respectivos templos. (Recuerden que Madre Naturaleza destruyó algunos templos).

- Bueno, Ángelo, déjame decirte que Hades no se quedará en el Templo Principal… así que arréglatelas. – habló Shion, dirigiéndose colina arriba junto con Athena y Tatsumi.

- Sí, claro, yo lo haré…

- ¡Nos vemos mañana! – se despidió Aioros. - ¡Vamos, Aioria, debes descansar para tu competencia!

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Máscara, Afrodita y Shura. Esperaron por un buen rato hasta que empezó a hacer algo de frío y Olle no tardó en quejarse.

- ¡Ay, Ángelo, tenías que ser estúpido! – gruñó el español. - ¡A ver cómo carajos nos acomodamos en tu templo!

- ¡Me muero de frío, joder! – Olle se abrazó a sí mismo. - ¡¿A quién esperamos?!

- ¡A Hades, imbécil! – respondió el italiano. – Aunque tal vez deba arreglar mi templo para cuando llegue… ¡Rayos, no tengo cabezas para adornarlo! Bueno, vamos, hay que hacer unos arreglos en la cuarta casa para darle la bienvenida a mi mejor amigo. Estoy seguro de que Hades encontrará mi templo siguiendo mi cosmos… - Shura y Olle rodaron los ojos y acompañaron al italiano escaleras arriba. Al llegar, Ángelo comenzó a arreglar todo.

- A ver… esto no, esto no, esto no… - Ángelo empezó a aventar cosas fuera del recinto. – Shura, mueve aquel mueble… Olle, tira esas rosas inmundas que apestan mi casa…

- Pero… ¡Esas te las regalé! – Afrodita arrugó su nariz. - ¡Fue en tu cumpleaños!

- Y desde ese día las he querido tirar… - tomó el florero y las aventó por la ventana. - ¡Los amigos no se regalan flores; se regalan puños, golpes y maldiciones! ¡Puños sangrantes y heridas sin sanar, eso es verdadera amistad!

- ¡Ah, eso explica por qué Shura nunca quiere verte en su cumpleaños y finge enfermedad! – se rió Olle.

- ¡Y este cuadro del árbol genealógico de Shura, el único recuerdo de su familia, también se va! ¡Lo detesto! – agarró el retrato y lo pateó, rompiéndolo por en medio.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Eso no era tuyo! – lloriqueó el español.

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡Ángelo, no tienes madre! ¡Ni literal ni metafóricamente! – gritó el peninsular.

- ¡Díselo a alguien que le importe!

- ¡Ay ya, tranquilos! – Olle se acomodó el cabello. – No hay suficiente espacio, Ángelo, tendrás que pedirle a Hades que duerma afuera o deshacerte de cosas insignificantes para ti… - Ángelo caminó en círculos pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la fantástica idea del sueco. Se rascó la barbilla y observó de arriba abajo a ambos caballeros.

"Deshacerme de estos dos tipos que siempre han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, cuidándome cuando estaba enfermo; curándome cuando estaba lastimado; abrazándome cuando necesitaba el calor y afecto de alguien; ofreciéndome una mano amiga cuando me vi envuelto en la oscuridad… o dejar que Hades se quede, el cual quiso dominar al mundo y mandó a Radamanthys para que me matara junto con Olle; el que apenas acabo de conocer…" pensó el italiano, debatiéndose entre sus disyuntivas.

- ¿Y bien? – Shura interrumpió sus cavilaciones. - ¿Ya sabes de qué basura te vas a deshacer? ¿Algún mueble viejo inservible que ya no quieras?

- ¿Algún objeto sin valor que no signifique nada para ti? – secundó Olle. – Apresúrate porque me muero de sueño…

- Sí, ya lo pensé… - sonrió con aire risueño. Se acercó y los tomó por el hombro. – Ustedes siempre han estado ahí para mi… me sacan sonrisas y maldita sea, su amistad hace que quiera ser una mejor persona y por eso yo…

**Segundos después…**

- ¡Sáquense de aquí! – escupió, empujando a Shura y pateando a Olle fuera del templo de Cáncer. - ¡Su compañía me hace sensible, cursi y estúpido! ¡Largoooooo!

- ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! – preguntó Afrodita, tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Lo que oyeron! ¡Ahora váyanse que no quiero que mi invitado vea vagabundos en mi casa! ¡Y tomen sus cosas! – les aventó sus prendas y pertenencias.

- ¡Creí que era tu mejor amigo, Ángelo! – Shura lo miró, decepcionado y conteniendo la ira.

- ¡Pues creíste mal! – le arrojó su maleta que se incrustó en la cara del español.

Así, Shura y Olle bajaron, derrotados hacia el Templo más cercano: el de Géminis. Al acercarse encontraron a Kanon sentado en las escaleras de la entrada principal, fumando un cigarrillo.

- Buenas noches, caballero… - saludó Afrodita, cortésmente.

- ¿Qué hay? – respondió, haciendo círculos con el humo del cigarro.

- ¿Tan tarde y fumando? – continuó la plática Olle, tapándose la nariz debido al molesto hedor.

- Lo siento… son mañas que me pegó Ángelo… - sonrió Kanon con el cigarro en la boca. No pudo decir más pues se vio interrumpido por un sollozo proveniente de cierto español, que se tapaba con su cobija. - ¿Y a este qué le pasa?

- Te agradecería que no mencionaras al guardián de la cuarta casa… - susurró Olle, cargando sus maletas y poniéndolas en las escaleras frente al gemelo.

- Ohhhhhh… ya entendí. – dijó Kanon con una sonrisa maliciosa y viendo a Shura que trataba de esconder sus sollozos entre las cobijas. – Vienen a venderme ropa o… a darme lástima. No se esfuercen, chicos, me daban lástima desde mucho antes… y no, no necesito ropa, gracias.

- ¡No es eso, gemelo estúpido imbécil! – gruñó el sueco. Kanon frunció el ceño y ante ello, Olle carraspeó, nervioso y se corrigió. – Es decir, honorable y respetable Caballero de Géminis… - se acercó y le sacudió el polvo del hombro del heleno. – Emm, nosotros nos preguntábamos… bueno, pasábamos por aquí y…

- Al grano… que se me va la noche y me espera mi suave y cómoda cama… - soltó, apagando el cigarro en el suelo.

- Te venimos a pedir posada… ¿Crees tener espacio para dos fieles amigos, traicionados por Cáncer? – Olle se echó aire en los ojos con la palma de su mano, tratando de que no salieran las lágrimas.

- ¡Ah, claro que sí! ¡Ustedes son bienvenidos! – sonrió el gemelo. - ¡Mi casa es su casa!

- ¡Oh, no sabes cómo te lo agradecemos! – Olle tomó las maletas y miró hacia atrás, donde Shura no dejaba de llorar. - ¡Ni notarás que estamos aquí!

- Alto ahí… - Kanon se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la entrada del templo. Se colocó en la puerta y cruzado de brazos les impidió el paso. – No creían que iban a quedarse gratis, ¿o sí? – Olle entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado al ver cómo Kanon le extendía la mano. – Quiero plata…

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? – preguntó Afrodita, sacando su billetera.

- Mmmm no lo sé… - el gemelo se rascó la barbilla. - ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar por una habitación con todos los servicios incluidos?

- Sólo tengo 200 euros y un llavero de Nemo… - Afrodita sacó su dinero y se lo mostró al gemelo.

- Con eso basta… por ahora… - sonrió, coqueto y agarró el dinero. – Pensándolo bien… me gustó la cartera. – la tomó y vio una pequeña foto. - ¡Mira, es una foto de Shura y Ángelo! – se escuchó el berrido del español. – Toma, Shura, piensa en Ángelo y en su amistad perdida y no llores más… Ahora entren y buenas noches…

- El baño está incluido, ¿verdad? – inquirió el sueco.

- Pero por supuesto… el llavero de Nemo lo cubre… - sin más corrió al interior del templo. – O como diría Ángelo: buona notte! – se fue carcajeando. - ¡Saga, abre cancha que me duermo contigo!

- ¡¿QUÉE?! – se oyó al gemelo mayor.

**Segundos después…**

- ¡Con una mierda, Kanon, duermes en la inmundicia! ¡Esto no vale mi dinero; hay un animal muerto en la esquina! – sólo se pudo escuchar las risas de Kanon y los sollozos de Shura. – Mmmm, bueno, Shura, abriré la ventana y con asco, sacaré a esta ardilla… muerta… - se puso su guante de látex y tomó al cadáver, arrojándolo por la ventana. – Iugh… Shura, ¿estás seguro de que quieres dormir en el piso? – preguntó, tapándose la nariz y rociando perfume en toda la habitación. En español no contestó, sólo se hizo bolita en un rincón. – En ese caso, hasta mañana… ¡Ay, ya, no te sientas mal! ¡Verás que a estas horas Ángelo se ha de sentir como basura por habernos echado! No te preocupes, amigo…

- ¡Oh, Hades, eres tan divertido! – se escuchó la carcajada de Ángelo a lo lejos.

- ¡Y tú también lo eres, mi querido y nuevo mejor amigo!

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Athena mandó a todos para reunirse y desayunar en el Templo Principal para después irse al coliseo. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando por los Santos; ya estaban casi todos, sólo faltaba cierto italiano junto con su invitado.

- Muy bien, esperaremos un par de segundos más y comeremos… - Athena tomó de su copa. Los caballeros distribuidos en la mesa asintieron con la cabeza, mientras las doncellas repartían los platillos.

- ¡Ya no puedo esperar más! – Milo comenzó la conversación. - ¡Me muero porque nos vean nadar y apantallar a todos! Si tan sólo supieran la coreografía que planeamos y la agilidad que tenemos… no, no, no… ¡No se la van a acabar! ¿Verdad, Aioria?

- ¡Claro que sí, bicho! – secundó Aioria. - ¡Te haré sentir orgulloso, hermano!

- ¡Ya lo estoy, hermanito! ¡Estaré apoyándote!

- Irás a verme, ¿verdad, Camus? – preguntó Milo, volteando a ver a Hyoga y sacándole la lengua.

- Claro que sí, amigo, no lo perdería por nada del mundo… - respondió, con una leve sonrisa y bebiendo de su copa. – Como tu fiel amigo debo estar ahí…

- Bien… ¿Ya oíste, Hyoga? – Milo comenzó a cortar la carne con orgullo.

- Sí, ya oí… - susurró el rubio.

- Me alegra que ya se lleven bien… - Camus se limpió con una servilleta.

- Bueno, creo que ya no vendrán así que… - Athena iba a partir su carne cuando oyó unas carcajadas en la entrada. Seguido las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Ángelo y sorprendentemente a Hades, vestido de civil, acercándose al comedor.

- ¡Malos días a todos, que se atraganten con su comida y se ahoguen en su propia bilis! – saludó Hades, tomando asiento al lado de Shura, el cual se volteó, indignado. Ángelo tomó asiento frente a Hades y el español.

- ¡Vaya, Hades, veo que estás de buen humor! – dijo Athena con una gotita de sudor. – Qué lindo saludo de tu parte…

- Es una costumbre que tenemos en el Inframundo… - comenzó a picar su platillo sin intenciones de comerlo.

- Estás en la tierra y aquí se dice "Buenos días" o "Tengan un buen día" y "Buen provecho". – interrumpió Andrómeda.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima, mi querido Shun… Y bien, ¿Ya me dejarás apoderarme de tu cuerpo? – sonrió, divertido.

- ¡Hermanooo! – Shun se puso pálido.

- Era broma… ya no necesito tu cuerpo. – comenzó a reírse con Ángelo. – Mmmm, Athena, con toda la intención de ser grosero me pregunto si tendrás algo más que comer en vez de este intento de guisado… - la diosa hizo una señal de mano y al instante una doncella se acercó al dios.

- ¿Qué se le apetece, mi señor?

- ¡Tu corazón en un plato! – respondió con una macabra voz. La chica salió corriendo y Ángelo golpeó la mesa, muriéndose de risa. Milo también se comenzó a reír hasta que sintió el codazo de Camus. – Y bueno, chicos, ¿Vieron a Thetis ayer?

- Uhhhh, claro que sí… - todos voltearon a ver a Shaka. - ¿Qué? Era la única chica del lugar… - Athena carraspeó. – Es decir, la única chica linda del lugar… - Athena volvió a carraspear con más fuerza. – Bueno… ammm… mejor me callo… - bajó la mirada, sonrojado y comenzó a jugar con su comida.

- Gracias… - Saori lo miró, molesta por el rabillo del ojo.

- Mi pregunta es, ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarla, Kanon?! – preguntó Shion mientras le partía un trozo de carne a Kiki.

- A diferencia de ustedes, yo no me fijo sólo en el físico… - respondió el gemelo. – No soy como Milo…

- ¡¿Qué?! – el escorpión se levanto de golpe. - ¡Yo no soy superficial!

- Claro que sí… - lo volvió a atacar. - ¡Incluso escoges a tus amigos por el físico! ¡Sólo mira al círculo con el que te juntas! ¡Ve a Camus, Aioria, Shura, Ángelo y a mí! ¡Por favor, eres un superficial!

- Aunque me halagan tus comentarios, Kanon… debo diferir… - habló Camus. – No creo que Milo escoja a sus amigos por su apariencia… en cambio, con las mujeres es otra cosa…

- ¡¿Tu también, Camus?! – se volvió a quejar el escorpión. - ¡No soy superficial, si me lo propongo hasta podría salir con Athena!

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo fea?! – gruñó la diosa. Hades se carcajeaba de lo lindo con Ángelo.

- ¡No, no, mi señora! – Milo negó con la cabeza, nervioso. – Usted es muy linda… - titubeó.

- Hipotéticamente hablando, Milo… - Camus volvió a hablar. – Si tuvieras que elegir entre una mujer con medio cerebro y otra con un seno… ¿A cuál escogerías? – el griego se rascó la barbilla.

- ¿Un seno? – Milo se puso rojo.

- ¡Sí, sí, una mama! – respondió Shion con obviedad, tapándole los oídos a Kiki.

- Ah, bueno… pues… depende…

- ¿Depende de qué? – cuestionaron los santos al mismo tiempo, incluyendo a Hades.

- Pues de qué tamaño está el seno, ¿Es grande? – los Santos de Athena se golpearon la frente.

- ¡Ah, ustedes son tan divertidos! – rió Hades. – No sé por qué quería matarlos antes. – todos se carcajearon menos Shura.

- ¡Válgame! – gritó Aioria. - ¡Se nos hace tarde! ¡Debemos irnos al coliseo! ¡Tenemos que cambiarnos para las competencias!

- ¡Ya oíste, Dohko! – Shion se paró de su asiento. - ¡Ve por la cámara y los veo a todos en el coliseo en diez minutos!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una vez más, el coliseo se llenó por completo, los Caballeros de Oro y Plata y Bronce arribaron al lugar y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares. El equipo de natación se separó del grupo y para pesar de Ángelo, que no quería separarse de su nuevo mejor amigo, se dirigió a los vestidores. Mientras tanto, Athena y Hades se desviaron ya que la diosa quería mostrarle los alrededores de su pueblo.

- Y este coliseo se construyó, tío, en el siglo XVI en mi honor al igual que la estatua que se encuentra en la entrada del mismo… - explicó Athena con báculo en mano. - ¿Ves aquel hotel?

- Sí, lo veo…

- Lo construyeron…

- No me digas… ¿En tu honor? – interrumpió.

- Sí, todo lo que ves fue hecho en mi honor. Son muy lindos todos en mi pueblo. - Así caminaron hasta que frente a sus ojos, se encontraba una multitud. Athena y Hades se acercaron, muertos de curiosidad.

- ¿Esa multitud también es en tu honor? – preguntó con sarcasmo. Al acercarse, escucharon las conversaciones de la gente.

- ¡Miren, el circo regresó al pueblo! – gritó un aldeano. Ambos dioses se hicieron paso entre la multitud. Athena se contuvo las ganas de reír mientras que Hades miraba a los causantes del escándalo con furia. En el centro de la multitud estaba Radamanthys con su imponente Sapuri, tratando de quitarse a la gente que se quería tomar fotos con él. A un lado, Minos controlaba a Aiacos como si fuera una marioneta con sus hilos invisibles. Al parecer estaban peleando, de nuevo… sólo que la gente creía que era un espectáculo más.

- ¡Yo sirvo mejor a Hades! – gritaba Minos, jalando los hilos.

- ¡No es verdad! – Aiacos intentó liberarse. - ¡Yo gané el premio al Espectro del año y lo sabes!

- ¡Mentiroso embustero!

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – los tres espectros voltearon, sorprendidos al ver a un civil gritándoles y acercándose, amenazadoramente.

- ¡¿Y usted qué?! – Radamanthys lo encaró pero cuando se dio cuenta del cosmos de maldad que sólo podía provenir de su señor Hades. – Mi señor… - se puso nervioso. - ¿Q-qué hace vestido así?

- ¡Les dije a ustedes que vinieran lo más discreto posible pero nooo, los señoritos tenían que hacer su santa voluntad! ¡No puedo creer que hayan traído sus sapuris!

- ¡Oiga, deje de estorbar! – se quejó un hombre.

- ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! ¡Lárguense! – soltó Hades, furioso. La gente se quedó en su lugar sin moverse. - ¡¿Qué no escucharon?! ¡Dije que se LARGUEEEEEEN! – la voz se le hizo gruesa como si el demonio estuviera hablando. La plebe salió despavorida y Hades volteó con furia hacia sus espectros. Athena se acercó, curiosa pues nunca había visto a los espectros de cerca. - ¡Ya decía yo que debía traer a Lune y a Valentine!

- ¡Pero señor, nosotros siempre lo cuidamos! – habló Aiacos.

- ¡Nunca lo perdemos de vista, señor! – continuó Minos que hablaba con un poste de luz. - ¡Siempre estamos aquí para cuidarlo!

- ¡Del otro lado, Minos! – gruñó Hades. - ¡Estoy acá! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de ese maldito fleco?!

- Lo mismo que a Radamanthys con su ceja, señor… - se burló Aiacos. – ¡Pero siguen sin obedecerlo, castíguelos!

- Discúlpenos, señor… - Radamanthys y Minos bajaron el rostro.

- ¡Tus espectros son una monada, Hades! – rió Athena. – Démonos prisa, las competencias ya van a iniciar…

- Claro… ¡AHHHHHHHH! – Hades se agachó y gritó con dolor, haciéndose ovillo en el piso. - ¡AHHHHHHHH!

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, tío?! – Saori se acercó, preocupada. Trató de tocarlo pero al ver que salía humo de su ropa, decidió no hacerlo.

- ¡Hay mucho sol! ¡Odio el sol! ¡Volvió a salir, volvió a salir! – Hades comenzó a lamentarse y a rodar por el suelo.

- ¡Rápido, Minos, la sombrilla! – mandó Aiacos. El espectro de Grifo obedeció y de su morralito sacó una sombrilla. La abrió y la colocó sobre su señor, brindándole sombra.

- ¿Está bien, mi señor? – preguntó Minos.

- ¡Lo estaría si fuera a mí al que le estuvieras dando sombra! – se volvió a quejar Hades aún en el suelo. Minos se levantó el fleco y vio que a quien le estaba dando sombra era a Athena. Rápidamente se corrigió y fue con Hades.

- ¡Lo siento, señor! ¡Aquí está su sombra! – Radamanthys y Aiacos ayudaron al dios a ponerse de pie. Le sacudieron el polvo, le acomodaron el cabello y lo alabaron como siempre. Después de ese pequeño percance, Hades, Athena y los espectros caminaron rumbo al coliseo. Al llegar se encontraron a un vidente que con Biblia en mano, comenzó a delirar y a gritar.

- ¡Siento la presencia de Satanás! ¡Alejaos, demonio! ¡No vencerás! – exclamó el hombre, enseñando su libro por todos lados. - ¡¿Por qué me tientas con tu maldad, hijo de la noche?!

- En realidad es de Cronos y Rea… - intervino a Aiacos. El vidente continuó delirando.

- ¡Tus ayudantes infernales están infectando la calle! – siguió gritando a todo pulmón.

- Señor, tranquilícese… - Athena se acercó al hombre.

- ¡El señor de las tinieblas camina entre nosotros con una mujerzuelaaaaaa al lado! – sacó su agua bendita y la esparció por todos lados, salpicando a Athena. La diosa, indignada comenzó a hipar.

- Voy a romper a llorar… - Saori se tapó el rostro.

- ¡Oye, güerito, nadie insulta a mi sobrina más que yo! – gruñó Hades. - ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!

- ¡Te estaré esperando, Satanás!

- ¡Ya nos veremos las caras y te castigaré con mis propias manos!

- ¿Cómo lo hizo con Hitler, señor? – preguntó Radamanthys.

- Peor aún… - los espectros se taparon la boca, asombrados. – Vamos, Athenita, ya quiero ver esa competencia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En los vestidores…**

Los Caballeros de Athena se preparaban mental y espiritualmente para lo que serían las competencias más difíciles de toda su vida.

- ¡Milo, ya deja de comer, me pones nervioso! – se quejó Aioria, mientras hacía calentamiento, estirando las piernas y los brazos, respectivamente.

- No puedo… - dijo con la boca llena. – Cuando estoy nervioso, como… y mucho.

- Sabes que es malo comer antes de meterse al agua… te puede dar un calambre o algo…

- ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Todos sabemos que esas cosas son sólo mitos urbanos! – se metió un enorme trozo de barra de chocolate. - ¡Mejor deja de regañarme! ¡Y por lo que más quieras, dile a Shura que deje de llorar y a Ángelo que se apresure!

- Vale, como tú digas pero ya deja de comer… - Aioria se dirigió a los baños en donde Shura y Ángelo se cambiaban. Tocó la puerta en donde estaba el español. - ¡Apúrate, ya mero salimos! ¡Y tú, Ángelo, también! ¡¿Qué es tan difícil ponerse un mugre calzón?!

- ¡Esto no es un calzón, es una tanga! – se oyó al peninsular. - ¡Con todas sus letras! ¡Me rehúso a ponerme esto!

- ¡Ah, no es tan malo! – rió Aioria. - ¡Yo ya lo traigo puesto y se me ve BÁRRRRBARO! – trató de persuadirlos. - ¡Anden, se les verá genial! No le van a hacer esto a Milo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, él cosió los animalitos de nuestros trajes.

- ¡¿Me quieres decir que este mugre cangrejo de mierda en mi trasero lo hizo Milo?! – gruñó Ángelo en el otro baño.

- ¡Ah, pero qué ingrato! – se escuchó a Milo, entrando al lugar. - ¡Es una linda Jaiba! ¡Te representa muy bien!

- Estoy de acuerdo con Milo… - salió Shura de su vestidor, cubriéndose con una toalla. – Te representa muy bien… - comenzó a patear la puerta en donde se encontraba el italiano. – Esa jaiba es fría… - pateó la puerta otra vez… - Dura… - volvió a patear. - … Hueca… - repitió la acción. - … sin sentimientos… - una vez más… - ¡Y estúpidaaaaaa! – Aioria y Milo se quedaron viendo con cara de wtf.

- ¿Estás bien, Shura? – Aioria le tocó la frente. – Estás actuando muy raro…

- ¡Pues estoy molesto con… el traje… la vida y con, con…! ¡¿A ustedes qué les importa?! – explotó.

- Bueno… - el escorpión se rascó la cabeza. – Van a usar el traje, ¿Sí o no?

- ¡Claro que no! – Ángelo salió de su vestidor, usando todo lo contrario a lo que Milo quería.

- ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! – Milo se acercó, indignado y señaló la licra del italiano, que iba desde su cadera hasta quedar por arriba de su rodilla; resaltando sus perfectos muslos y tostada piel. (¡ahhhh! Derrame, derrameeee! ¡Sangre en el monitor y babas en el teclado…! Ok, sigan, por favor…) - ¡Con eso no enseñas nada! ¡¿Cómo carajos compraremos el voto femenino vestidos así?!

- Yo creo que me veo bien… - el italiano se cruzó de brazos. – Lo lamento, pero me tomé el descaro de comprar dos trajes… me rehúso a mostrar más de lo necesario…

- ¿Dos trajes? – Aioria entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Te vas a poner uno encima del otro? En serio no quieres enseñar nada… - negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No, idiota! ¡El otro es para Shura! – dijo, extendiéndole la prenda al español que se la arrebató de golpe. – Sé que eres un penoso y que nunca saldrías así…

- ¡Piensas conocerme pero en realidad no lo haces! – gruñó y entró al baño hecho furia, azotando la puerta en el proceso. - ¡Con calzones largos no comprarás mi amistad!

- ¡Ni quien la quiera! – Ángelo le dio un puñetazo a la puerta.

Después de unos minutos de espera, el español salió con la licra oscura puesta que al igual que el italiano se le veía maravillosamente bien.

- ¡Ahora que ya estamos todos…! – aplaudió Aioria y tomó una bolsa de la que sacó unos goggles y unas boinas para natación. – Pónganselos, son necesarios para nadar… - los santos asintieron y tomaron su respectivo equipo. - ¡Qué bueno que todos tenemos el cabello corto porque si no, sería toda una lata! – sonrió, colocándose la boina y metiéndose los mechones rebeldes en ella. - ¿Verdad, Milo? – volteó y vio al escorpión luchando a muerte con su cabello y boina.

- Chicos, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… - gruñó cuando vio a su boina salir por los aires y estamparse en la cara de Ángelo.

- ¡Toda esa mata de cabello no cabrá en esa boina! – Shura se acercó al griego, alzando su brazo, mostrando a Excalibur.

- ¿A q-qué te refieres? – titubeó mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

- Shura tiene razón… - apoyó Aioria con una sonrisa malvada. – Tendremos que deshacernos de esa cabellera. – dijo, estirando las manos hacia Milo.

- ¡Nadie tocará mi cabello!

- ¡Cómo no! – sin pensarlos dos veces, Ángelo le saltó encima y lo jaló de los pelos. El pobre escorpión gritaba cual demente, clavando sus garras en el suelo y chillando como una niña. - ¡Si cooperas, será más fácil!

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Por favooooor! ¡Por lo que más quieras, detente!

- ¿Por lo que más quiera? ¡Mi amistad con Hades no tiene nada que ver! - exclamó. Justamente en ese instante, un destello iluminó el baño y le rasgó el antebrazo. - ¡Imbécil, casi me cortas el brazo! – se quejó de dolor, soltando a Milo.

- ¿Casi? – Shura rió sarcásticamente. - ¡Ah, qué tonto de mi, fallé! – puso su mano en su pecho.

- ¡Idiotaaaaa! – Ángelo le saltó encima y comenzaron a rodar por el piso.

**Minutos después…**

- No te preocupes, Milo… - Aioria tomó del hombro al escorpión. – Cuando terminen de pelearse, te cortaremos el cabello. – ambos vieron cómo Shura amenazaba con un trozo de espejo en mano al italiano que previamente había roto con la cabeza del mismo. Ángelo tomó vuelo y lo tacleó, haciéndolo chocar contra los vestidores.

Continuaron peleándose hasta que Aioria los detuvo, quitándole con cuidado el trozo de espejo a Shura que amenazaba con incrustárselo al italiano en el cuello.

- ¡Luego se pelean, se matan y se hacen todo lo que quieran! ¡Debimos salir hace cinco minutos y aún no sabemos qué hacer con Milo! – todos voltearon a ver al escorpión.

- Está bien… sosténganlo… - dijo Shura, levantándose del suelo con un ojo morado.

- ¡Nooooooooo! – gritó Milo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**En el coliseo…**

- ¡Damas y Caballeros, bienvenidos a una tarde más de Olimpiadas en el Santuario! – saludó Shion a la cámara. - ¡Presenciaremos una de las últimas competencias! ¡Así es, esta carnicería al fin llegará a su fin! Hoy tocan las competencias de natación y mañana el nado sincronizado o como a un servidor le gusta llamarlo, la transición lenta a la humillación de mis queridos niños. – dijo, sonriendo.

- ¡Shion, deja de decir eso! – lo regañó Dohko.

- Ustedes se preguntarán qué hacemos aquí en el coliseo en vez de un lugar en donde se practique la natación… ni yo lo sé, así que traemos al responsable de este milagro. ¡Aldebarán, muévete! Sí, sí, te ves muy bien… ¡Ven! – Dohko enfocó al brasileño que saludaba tímidamente a la cámara. – Explícanos, Alde… ¿Qué demonios va a pasar aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Nadarán en la tierra o qué? Yo no veo ninguna alberca…

- Mira, mí querido Patriarca… - interrumpió el brasileño. – Lo que pasa es que cuando apriete el botón rojo de este control que ves aquí en mi mano… - Dohko se acercó para ver el aparato. - … Un sistema de poleas de la más avanzada tecnología (xD), abrirá la superficie arenosa, mostrando una hermosa alberca de 50X25… ¿Alguna duda?

- ¿Me quieres decir que debajo de la arena… se encontraba una alberca?

- Sí, así es… fue el trabajo más difícil pero lo logré. – sonrió, orgulloso.

- ¡Oh, es bueno saberlo! Ya te puedes ir, Alde…

- Pero…

- ¡Ya te puedes ir! – Shion empujó a Aldebarán fuera de la cámara y se preparó para anunciar a los competidores. Aldebarán oprimió el botón y justo como lo había dicho, la piscina apareció ante los ojos de los espectadores. - ¡Estamos listos para empezar! A continuación el primer equipo en salir: los caballeros Reda, Espica, Shiva y Agora Loto con su equipo llamado "Los iluminados". – los chicos de plata salieron de los vestidores y fueron recibidos con aplausos y canticos de la multitud. Del otro lado del coliseo se encontraban los Santos de Oro junto con Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki.

- ¡Vamos, Aioria! – gritaba el arquero sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción, disfrazado de león gigante con todo y melena. - ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Hazme sentir orgulloso, hermano! ¡El equipo es dinamita, dinamita! – cantaba el castaño haciendo pasos a la Jackson. Todos en el coliseo voltearon a ver al león (Aioros) que hacía el moonwalker para después hacer un Split perfecto. - ¡Dame una A, dame una I! – estiró sus brazos. - ¡Dame una O, dame R! – saltó otra vez. - ¡Dame, I, dame otra A! ¡¿Qué dice?! – gritó a todo pulmón. - ¡AIORIAAAAAAA! – se contestó él solito y todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, extasiadas.

- Ammm, Aioros, todavía no salen… - murmuró Saga, tratando de no reírse. – Ahorra tus energías…

- Me va a dar un infarto, Saga… - dijo el león Aioros, agarrándose el pecho.

- ¡Vamos, una vez más! – aplaudió Kanon, acercándose con Kiki y Seiya. – Enséñanos ese pasito…

- ¿Camus, por qué no alzas tu cartel? – preguntó Mu. – Debe ser muy feo para que lo escondas. – sonrió, burlonamente.

- En realidad lo hice ayer en la noche, no me dio tiempo de terminarlo… - se sonrojó el francés, tomando su cuadro. – Es una pintura en oleo, espero que le guste a Milo… - le mostró la pintura y al lemuriano casi se le va la quijada al ver semejante obra de arte.

- ¡Dioses, es imponente, magnifico! – exclamó Mu. El cuadro contaba de la figura imponente de Milo con su armadura, señalando hacia un punto del horizonte con mirada decisiva sobre unos cadáveres. - ¿Y esos ángeles que le colocan un collar de flores?

- ¡Ah, son mi Isaac y mi Hyoga! No pude evitarlo, tenían que estar ahí. Son las personas que más quiero en este mundo.

- ¿Ese cadáver es Crystal?

- Tal vez…

- ¡Denle la bienvenida al siguiente equipo! – interrumpió la voz de Shion. Los dorados voltearon a ver a los santos saliendo de los vestidores. El primero fue Aioria, coreado por los gritos de Aioros. El griego saludaba a todos, orgulloso de semejante cuerpo y le lanzaba besos al público femenino. El siguiente en salir fue el hermoso Milo de Escorpio. - ¡Con un demonio! – exclamó Shion, conteniendo el aliento. - ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

- ¡Milo tiene un tumor en la cabeza! – gritó Dohko, enfocando cada ángulo del griego pues este tenía un intento de cebolla en la cabeza ya que Shura no pudo cortarle el cabello. En las gradas todos guardaron silencio sin saber qué hacer… incluso los Caballeros Dorados no reaccionaban, impresionados por la enorme bola en la cabeza de Milo. Afortunadamente Hades supo romper con ese incomodo silencio.

- ¡No puedo más! – explotó en una carcajada, mientras Aiacos le echaba aire con una palma, Minos lo cubría del sol con la sombrilla y Radamanthys, con un plato de uvas en mano, le daba de comer. - ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! ¡Ahhh, me duele, me duele! – se sobó la panza. - ¡Nunca había visto algo tan ridículo!

**Mientras tanto con los dorados…**

Shaka se limpiaba las lágrimas, Kanon se tapaba la boca, tratando de que no se escuchara su risa. Camus bajó el cartel, discretamente y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Qué rayos te hicieron, Milo? – susurró el galo. – Su cabello, Hyoga…

- Ya vi, maestro… ¡No sé si es Milo o Marge Simpson! – al escuchar semejante comentario se comenzó carcajear, primero quedito pero cuando ya no pudo más, soltó una carcajada.

– Ya, ya… respeta a tu tío, Hyoga… ¡Vamos, Milo! Tú… - se aguantó las ganas de reir. - …Puedes… - rió más y decidió que lo más sensato era alzar su pulgar mientras ocultaba su rostro.

- ¡Santo dios, este es la esposa de Frankenstein! – soltó Ikki, carcajeándose con Seiya.

- ¡Hermano! – lo reprendió Shun.

Detrás de Milo salieron Shura y Ángelo que se reían de él a sus anchas, abrazándose por el hombro y olvidando los rencores.

- ¡Tu cabello parece un animal muerto, Milo! – se burló el español.

- ¡No sé si peinarlo o agarrarlo con una pala! – soltó el italiano a carcajada suelta con el peninsular, chocando puños cual mejores amigos. Milo, sin soportar más la humillación pública, se volteó, furioso.

- ¡¿Qué ustedes, par de inútiles, no se odiaban?! – Shura y Ángelo recapacitaron y se separaron, inmediatamente.

- Oh, sí… te odio, Ángelo… - dijo Shura, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues yo más… - el italiano ladeó el rostro.

- ¡Discúlpenme, me distraje con el peinado de Marge… Milo, Milo, perdón! – se escuchó nuevamente a Shion. – Como les iba diciendo… el nombre… sí, el nombre… el nombre es… "Los Sirenos vengadores" ¡Denles un aplauso!

- ¡¿Qué carajos significa ese nombre?! – escupió Ángelo, dándole un manotazo en la cebolla mal formada del escorpión. - ¡Está horrible!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, yo quería el nombre de "Milo y los sirenos sedientos de venganza" pero no cabía en el papelito! – se excusó, arreglándose la cebolla.

- ¡Los dos suenan horrible! – dijo Shura, indignado.

- ¡Bueno, ya dejen de discutir! ¿Quién será el primero en competir? – interrumpió Aioria. Todos vieron cómo el equipo contrario ya estaba listo para empezar.

- ¡No lo sé! – Milo se alzó de hombros. - ¡Tú, Shura!

- ¡Jamás!

- ¡Aioria! – el griego señaló al castaño.

- ¡Nunca, ser primero es de mala suerte! – colocó sus brazos en la cintura.

- ¡Entonces, tú, hazlo, Milo! – soltó el italiano.

- ¡¿Y por qué yo?!

- ¡Porque todo esto es tu culpa, porque eres una rata insignificante y porque te mataré si no lo haces! – le picó el pecho con el índice. Milo parpadeó e iba a contestar pero se vio interrumpido por Shura.

- Hagámoslo de una manera justa y madura… - los cuatro asintieron y en segundos ya estaban…

- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! – exclamaron al unísono, extendiendo sus brazos.

- ¡Ya vas, Ángelo! – rió Milo. - ¡Qué curioso que los tres hayamos sacado piedra y tú, tijeras!

- ¡Métanse sus piedras por el…! – suspiró con resignación y se colocó los goggles y se acercó al borde de la piscina. Se colocó en posición y esperó el disparo. Esperó hasta que Jabu apareció con pistola en mano y alzó su brazo para dispararla. Miró de reojo a Shiva y trató de tranquilizarse.

Jabu disparó y Shiva saltó como todo un profesional dentro de la alberca. Ángelo se quedó sin saber qué hacer, volteó hacia atrás y vio a su equipo haciéndole señas cual maniacos.

- ¡Con una mierda, salta, Ángelo! – gritó Milo. - ¡Mete tu trasero inmundo en esa alberca! – el italiano se aventó de panzazo y comenzó a nadar.

- ¡Vaya, Ángelo al fin se dignó a nadar! Recuerden que tienen que llegar al otro extremo, regresar y cederle el turno a sus compañeros. – explicó Shion.

- Osease, cien metros… - continuó Dohko.

- ¡Ángelo nada muy bien! Pero, ¿Qué? ¡Mis ojos me están engañando o Ángelo está rodeando la piscina! ¡A alguien se le olvidó explicarle que es ida y vuelta! ¡Miren cómo Aioria le hace señales, desesperado! ¡Miren cómo trota el león alrededor de la piscina!

- ¡Regresa a tu carril, idiota! ¡Era todo derecho! – gritaba Aioria. Ángelo sacó la cabeza del agua y respiró agitado.

- ¿Gané?

- ¡No, estúpido, Shiva ya va más allá de la mitad y tú…! ¡Vas a decepcionar a Kiki! ¡El que te enseñó a nadar! – decía mientras corría. El italiano se volvió a sumergir y regresó a su carril y nadó derecho, alcanzando a Shiva.

- Muy bien, Shura… - Milo le apretó los hombros. – Tú eres el siguiente… no me decepciones… como Ángelo. Presume, tú eres el mejor nadador que conozco… ¿Shura, estás bien? Te noto algo pálido… - Shura vio a Shiva cederle paso a Agora Loto y a Máscara salir del agua y acercarse a él.

- ¡Vamos, Shura! – el italiano se quitó la boina. - ¡Es tu turno!

- No puedo… - negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!

- Yo… - comenzó a respirar con dificultad. - ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡El asma regresa… el pánico escénico me ataca!

- ¡¿No traes el respirador, Shura?! – preguntó Ángelo, preocupado. - ¡Necesito que respires! – lo tomó del hombro. En ese momento, Agora ya iba a llegar a la mitad del tramo. - ¡Toma mi boina! – Shura comenzó a respirar y colocó la boina en su boca, improvisando un respirador. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó… miró con eterna gratitud al italiano.

- Ángelo… sí te importo… amigo mío… - sonrió, dándole la boina.

- ¡Sí, sí, lo que sea! ¡Ahora vete! – señaló la piscina para después patearlo y hacerlo caer dentro de ella.

- ¡Qué alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla! – Milo se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, golpeándose la cabeza en este.

- ¡Vamos, Shura! – gritó Aioria. - ¡Nada lo más rápido que puedas! – Shura comenzó a patalear con todas sus fuerzas hasta que alcanzó a Agora. - ¡Bien! ¡Más rápido!

- ¡Miren qué rapidez! – aplaudió Shion. - ¡No cabe duda que Shura es el mejor nadador!

- ¡No me decepciones, Shura! – gritó Olle con una matraca. - ¡Adelante, MI único amigo! – miró de reojo a Ángelo que pretendía no escucharlo.

**En la alberca…**

Shura tenía un dialogo interno mientras nadaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- "Vamos, Shura, tú puedes". – pataleó con más fuerza. – "Recuerda el entrenamiento que tuviste con los marinos". – en ese momento, tocó el otro extremo, giró y se fue de regreso. – "Quién mejor que ellos para la natación." "Recuerda, Shura, recuerdaloooooo."

**Mini flashback acuático**

En la fiesta de Poseidón, Eo y Bian platicaban animadamente con Shura.

- Oh, entonces competirán mañana… - sonrió el castaño.

- Sí… mañana será nuestra competencia… - Shura tomó de su refresco.

- Debes ser muy bueno… no te noto nada nervioso… - continuó Eo.

- No me gusta presumir pero soy el mejor nadador del Santuario… - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. – Y bueno, ¿algún consejo que quieran darme? Ya saben, ustedes que se la pasan en el mar.

- ¡Oye, eso es un cliché racista! – gruñó Bian.

- ¡Ya, Bian, tranquilo! – Eo lo tomó por los hombros. – En realidad sí tenemos uno… Nos ayuda mucho… será nuestro secreto… - lo invitó a que se acercara con el índice. – Aproxímate a mí, español. – Shura obedeció y el chileno le susurró algo al oído.

- ¿Eso? ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Claro! Soy un General Marino, ¿o no? – le guiñó el ojo. – Ya verás que te ayudará…

**Fin del flashback**

- "Vamos, Shura, aplica lo que te enseñaron." – se dijo a sí mismo. – "Ahí voy." – cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar. – "Nadaremos, nadaremos, en el mar, el mar, el mar… ¿qué hay que hacer? Nadar, nadar… ¡Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho! ¡Amo nadaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" – pataleó sin cesar.

- ¡Vamos, Shura, más rápidoooooo! – exigió Milo a unos metros de distancia.

- ¡Vamos, Shura, puedes hacerlo mejor! – apoyó Aioria.

- "Ya los oíste, Shura, adelante." – pensó de nuevo. – ""Nadaremos, nadaremos,enelmar,elmar,elmar…¿quéhay que hacer? Nadar,nadar… ¡Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho!¡Amonadaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" – cantó la canción más rápido mientras daba brazadas sin ni siquiera sacar la cabeza para respirar.

- ¡Dios mío, está nadando más rápido de lo normal! – exclamó Shion, emocionado con el micrófono en mano. Los dorados se alzaron y corearon el nombre del español. Shura extendió la mano y tocó por fin e otro extremo. Sacó la cabeza del agua y vio cómo Aioria se zambullía para comenzar a nadar y ganar terreno.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Shura parpadeó aún en el agua. - ¿Perdí? ¿Empate?

- ¡Le ganaste a Agora! – aplaudió Milo. - ¡Ese es mi español! Ahora esperemos a que Aioria no lo arruine…

- ¡No puedo creerlo, funcionó! – dijo Shura, saliendo de la piscina.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ángelo entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

- Nada. – fin de la conversación entre estos dos.

Aioria lo hizo a la perfección, ganándole sin dudar a Espica y seguía siendo coreado por su hermano el león, que emocionado agitaba su cartel. El castaño salió de la piscina con rapidez para darle el turno a Milo.

- ¡Vamos, Milo, si lo haces bien, ganaremos! – le golpeó la espalda.

- ¡Ya está ganado, mi chavo! – Milo se frotó las manos y se acercó a la orilla. - ¡Nada mal, gato, pero observa cómo se hace! – el griego saltó y comenzó a nadar.

Ángelo, Shura y Aioria miraban emocionados cómo ya iba más allá de la mitad, ya sentían la victoria cerca, hasta que…

- ¡Ay, demonios! – Milo comenzó a chapotear y a quejarse, pareciendo animal muerto.

- ¡¿Milo, estás idiota?! ¡¿Qué haces?! – bramó el italiano. - ¡Avanza!

- ¡No puedooooo! – siguió chapoteando. - ¡Calambreeeeeeeee! – todo el equipo se jaló los cabellos, frustrados pues Reda ya había entrado a la piscina y estaba por alcanzarlo.

- ¡Tenías que tragar tus jodidas barras! ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! – soltó con ira el castaño.

- ¡Calambreeeeeeeee!

**Continuará…**

¡Sí, sí, está obscenamente largo! ¡Y sí, sí queríamos que saliera Hades! ¡Y qué! Hahaha

Como se darán cuenta este capi lo dividimos en dos… porque estaba horriblemente largo… y sí, esto es lo más dramático que tendrán en nuestras historias haha

Y ammm con respecto a la vida amorosa de nuestros caballeros… hahaha no nos odien… ¡Nos gustan solteros! hahahaha

A nosotras nos gustó pero bueno, sería el colmo que no después de nuestros coxis y dedos hechos polvo xD

Ojala les haya gustado… y si no… ¡Por favor finjan! :(

Pd: Cierto… hoy es cumple de Hyoga… ¡Felicidades, mi hermoso Cisne! Y a Shura que cumplió hace unos cuantos miles de días hahaha ¡También te amamos, sexy español! Algún día les dedicaremos un capi… algún día… ¡Es tan genial enamorarse de personitas que no existen! hahahaha

¡Nos leemos!

Francis y Helena (Y)


	19. ¿Bailamos?

¡Hola a todos!

¡Yeeeii hemos vuelto! Hahahaha Tarde pero seguras :P Ahhh es que ya entramos a la escuela y de verdad que no tenemos tiempo de nada ¬¬ así que no les prometemos nada de la siguiente actualización xD pero no se preocupen, de que este fic llega a su fin, llega a su fin (Y) es nuestra meta y más ahora que sólo faltan dos capis a lo mucho… así es, esto ya se acabará ;) pero no nos pongamos tristes… aún falta xD

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews… no tienen idea de lo mucho que significa para nosotras el saber que aún les gusta nuestra locura haha xD aaa son los mejores! De verdad!

**CheshireOz: **¡Hola! Mil gracias por seguir con nosotras :D esperamos que este capi sea de tu agrado.

**Kasumi Tsukagami: **¡Gracias por comentar! Hahaha así es, jamás nos atreveríamos a cortarle su linda cabellera a Milo hahaha y ntp continuaremos con los otros fics pero no ahorita xD verás, es que en estos momentos nuestra prioridad es terminar con este haha xD aún así, esperamos que te guste este capi. :D

**Angie-Chiba: **Nos encanta que te haya gustado el capi haha xD teníamos algo de temor porque estaba obscenamente largo pero nos alegra habernos equivocado. Lamentamos la espera pero la escuela ya nos trae locas haha y ese Poseidón también nos encanta está completamente loco ese hombre xD y con respecto a Hades… somos culpables haha teníamos que ponerlo haha xD Mil gracias por comentar… trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto posible :D ¡Besos, Angie!

**Liana: **¡Gracias por comentar! Ojala este capi sea de tu agrado :D

**Diana: **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida al fic! Haha nos gusta torturar a Milo xD y pues tal vez Camus tenga un ataque de celos en los siguientes capis :D ¡Saludos!

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha: **Mmmmmm xD ese mm no nos dice mucho… si no te gustó, con confianza dilo, sabemos que no podemos satisfacer a todos. De todas formas, gracias por leer :)

**Yuri18 y Tsuki500: **Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capi :D Una vez más, gracias por comentar… Por cierto recibí tu mensajito pero no he tenido tiempo de leer el capi pero no te preocupes, te juro que en estos días te llega mi review :D Lo siento de veras… pero te juro que con la escuela no me da tiempo de nada xD pero bueno, obviamente leeré tu nuevo capi, estoy segura de que estará genial :D ¡Besos!

**Ditacamil678: **¡Hola! Ahhh es que nos encantan solteros hahaha y no pudimos evitarlo haha xD mil gracias por comentar, Nos hace muy felices el que te guste este fic :D Ojala y la espera haya valido la pena y podamos leerte pronto. ¡Besos!

**Ameria Hinatan: **Muchas gracias por seguir con nosotras :D En serio, tus comentarios nos hacen muy felices xD y sip, esa Shaina es una ingrata haha mira que tratar así al bello Kanon haha pero la admiramos, de veras que sí hahaha no cualquiera podría resistirse a los encantos del hermoso Dragón Marino haha ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Eros13: **Así es, Afrodita es el mejor actor del mundo hahaha lamentamos la tardanza pero esperamos que te guste este capi :D y no te preocupes, el próximo capi será la competencia de remo :D ¡Gracias por comentar!

**crcVENUS: **¡Heeey! Ahh, qué exigente nos saliste xD pero weno, aquí está otro capi :D Ojala y te diviertas como nosotras al escribirlo haha ¡Besos! ¡Te queremos, chiquilla!

**Sanathos Ananke: **¡Hola! Para empezar una disculpa por no haberte contestado tus comentarios anteriores… no hay excusa que valga xD pero en verdad te agradecemos mucho el que hayas comentado esta historia :D y sip, nosotras también habíamos notado que los que se pelean por Camus son el pequeño Hyoga e Isaac haha por eso quisimos cambiar las cosas un "poquito" haha En fin, una vez más mil gracias por comentar. Esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena y que te diviertas mucho :D Ahh por cierto la canción de "Ameno" sí es de Era xD¡Besos y abrazos!

**mooniemouse27: **¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic :D Nos alegra que te hayas divertido y esperamos que en este capi sea igual ^^ y sip, aún falta la carnicería de Olle haha y quién sabe… tal vez pronto hagamos otra subasta de caballeros xD hahaha ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Ariel de Piscis: **¡Ariel! Mil gracias por seguir con nosotras :D Ojala este capi te divierta mucho ^^ aaah y no te preocupes a nosotras tampoco nos sale ese dichoso baile hahaha es medio mortal xD ¡Te queremos, chiquilla! :D

**DjPuMa13g:** ¡Hola! Yeeei! No sabes lo feliz que nos hace el saber que te gusta nuestro fic :D de veras… mil gracias por comentar y esperamos que este capi te divierta y que haya valido la pena :D ¡Esperamos leerte pronto!

**Luis: **Pues Olle es el nombre que decidimos ponerle a Afrodita, al igual que Ángelo a Máscara. ¡Saludos!

**Rafa: **¡Raafaaa, ya te extrañábamos por estos lares! En serio, habíamos creído que ya no te gustaba el fic ¬¬ hahaha pero en fin, mil gracias por tu comentario… Esperamos que hayas tenido unas lindas vacaciones y que te hayas divertido mucho :D Y a ver cuándo nos pasas la receta para hacer helado de mamey :D Ojala y te diviertas con el capi ¡Besos, Rafa!

**InatZiggy-Stardust: **¡Hola! Mil gracias por comentar y no te preocupes por la tardanza, somos felices mientras te siga gustando la historia xD Una vez más, esperamos que la espera del capi haya valido la pena haha ^^ y sip, Máscara y Hades son geniales! Hahaha ¡Besos y abrazos!

Ammmm, bueno Ojalá y les guste :D Y sip, nuevamente quedó muy largo hahaha

**En capítulos anteriores…**

- ¡Ay, demonios! – Milo comenzó a chapotear y a quejarse, pareciendo animal muerto.

- ¡¿Milo, estás idiota?! ¡¿Qué haces?! – bramó el italiano. - ¡Avanza!

- ¡No puedooooo! – siguió chapoteando. - ¡Calambreeeeeeeee! – todo el equipo se jaló los cabellos, frustrados pues Reda ya había entrado a la piscina y estaba por alcanzarlo.

- ¡Tenías que tragar tus jodidas barras! ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! – soltó con ira el castaño.

- ¡Calambreeeeeeeee!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¿Bailamos?**

- ¡Oh vaya, miren cómo se retuerce el pequeño escorpión! – narró Shion, sorprendido sin entender bien lo que sucedía con el griego. Los espectadores observaban, crédulos la piscina a un Milo que flotaba boca abajo cual cadáver en un río. - ¡No me gusta ser negativo, pero Reda ya va a llegar a la meta…no, olvídalo…ya llegó!

- ¡Dios mío, está muerto! – dijo Dohko, preocupado pero sin dejar de grabar. – Acercaré la lente de la cámara para ver si puedo tomar la última imagen del podrido cuerpo de mi niño… - le dio zoom a la cámara y enfocó a Milo. Todo el coliseo aplaudió, extasiado al equipo de Caballeros de Plata que era el inevitable ganador.

- Vaya… esto es nuevo para mí… - habló Shion. – Al parecer mis queridos niños son ahora un montón de… - tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, conteniendo su dolor. – Lo lamento, espectadores… - se oyó un sollozo. – Yo…

- Se fuerte, Shion… - susurró Dohko. – Necesitan de nuestro apoyo… aprende a Ángelo que se metió a la alberca para salvar a su fiel compañero… sólo mira qué ejemplo de amistad… - Shion obedeció y con ojos acuosos enfocó su mirada al italiano. – Qué lindo… - sonrió al ver cómo Ángelo nadaba con rapidez hacía el Santo de Escorpio, revisaba sus signos vitales y una vez seguro de que estuviera bien, lo cacheteaba con fuerza.

**En la piscina…**

- ¡Maldito seas, maldito seas, hijo de perra! – gritaba, furioso el italiano, mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el cuerpo del heleno. - ¡Te mataré bastardo! – le dio una cachetada. - ¡Nos hiciste perder la competencia! – le dio otra cachetada. - ¡Te mataré! ¡Engreído de mier…! – justo antes de que pudiera darle otra cachetada, la mano de Shura sujetó la muñeca de Máscara. - ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No intentes detenerme, por su culpa perdimos! – se quejó, mirando al Santo de Capricornio con enojo.

- ¡¿Quién dijo que vengo a detenerte?! – le soltó la muñeca. - ¡Estás siendo muy suave con él! – le arrebató a Milo y comenzó a cachetearlo también.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – lloró Milo con sus mejillas rojas e hinchadas. - ¡No se esponjen, todavía falta una competencia!

- ¡Shura de Capricornio jamás pierde! – le dio otra cachetada. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Milo?! ¡Nos dejaste en ridículo!

- ¡Aioria, ayudameeeee! – el escorpión se zangoloteó, luchando por su vida y tratando de escapar de aquellos dos dementes que echaban chispas por los ojos. - ¡Aioria, Aioriaaaaa!

- ¡Ya voy, bicho! – dijo el castaño, saltando a la piscina y nadando hacia ellos. Una vez ahí, apartó a ambos Caballeros del escorpión que se sobaba los cachetes con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- ¡Aioriaaaa! – exclamó, aliviado, masajeándose el cuello. - ¡Estos dos brutos me iban a matar!

- ¡Jamás lo permitiría, Milo! – le sonrió, tomándolo por la nuca. - ¡Porque eso lo haré yo! – soltó, sumergiéndole la cabeza de un solo movimiento. - ¡Desgraciado! ¡Tu estupidez nos costó la victoria! ¡Ahora cargaremos con el estigma de la vergüenza y deshonra! – aplicó más fuerza mientras el pobre de Milo chapoteaba por su vida. - ¡Si tanto te gusta tragar… traga cloro! ¡Insecto inmundo! – Ángelo y Shura lo miraron, sorprendidos. El coliseo se comenzó a vaciar pues la gente se iba festejando al equipo ganador. Los únicos que permanecieron en el lugar fueron los Caballeros Oro y de Bronce y Hades con sus espectros. Aioria dejó de ahogar a Milo cuando escuchó a Shion gritarles, bajando las escaleras de las gradas.

- ¡Ya deja a Milo en paz! – lo reprendió el ariano. - ¡El matarlo no quitará el hecho de que sea un perdedor! – el león soltó a su amigo y este nadó hacia la orilla para ser ayudado por Camus. Muy pronto, el resto de los santos ya se encontraba con ellos al borde de la piscina.

- ¡Todos ustedes están locos! – se quejó Milo. - ¡Por poco y me matan! ¡Sólo fue la primera competencia y aún falta otra! ¡Auch!

- Si valoras tu vida, mejor cállate… - sugirió Camus, colocándole las manos en las mejillas del griego. – Veremos si puedo hacer algo con esa hinchazón… - soltó, enfriándole los cachetes con su cosmos y así disminuir lo inflamado. - ¿Para esto querías que viniera, Milo? ¿Para ver cómo perdías?

- Perdón… - el heleno bajó la mirada.

- ¡Con un perdón no vas a borrar la humillación pública! – escupió Ángelo, saliendo de la piscina, seguido de Shura y Aioria.

- ¡Yo creo que lo hicieron muy bien! – comentó Aioros aún vestido de león. - ¡En especial tú, hermanito… bueno… sólo tú! – sonrió, extendiendo una toalla. – Acércate, Aioria…

- ¿Para qué? – indagó el castaño menor.

- ¡Pues te voy a secar, tontito! – sin dejarlo replicar y con una gran sonrisa, Aioros le colocó la toalla en la cabeza. – Si no te seco rápido, te puedes resfriar… - comenzó a frotarle la cabeza con la toalla. – A ver… por detrás de las orejas… y la naricita… - dijo, secándole el rostro.

- ¡Aioros, déjame, puedo secarme yo solo! – se quejó, dando manotazos al aire, todo sonrojado ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

- ¡Ay ya, que no te de pena que TODOOO el mundo sepa que te quiero mucho! ¡A ver, salivita por aquí… y por… acá! – dijo el muy sonriente Aioros, frotándole el dedo en la cara.

- ¡Aioros, me avergüenzas! – gruñó, sonrojándose aún más.

- ¡Nadaste muy bien, nene! – lo abrazó ante los cuchicheos de todos los presentes y de la risa nada disimulada de Seiya.

- ¿Cómo carajos te acaba de decir? – indagó, curioso el italiano. - ¿Nene?

- ¡No, no es cierto…! – Aioria negó con la cabeza. - ¡Él me dijo… fuerte hermano menor!

- No es cierto, hermanito… siempre te digo nene… y estoy seguro de que ahora te dije nene… - le sonrió mientras doblaba la toalla.

- ¿Te dice nene? – se burló Kanon. - ¡Qué ridiculez! ¡Aioros, eres el único Caballero Dorado que hace esas tonterías con su hermano menor! – se secó una lagrimilla del ojo.

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió el arquero, cruzándose de brazos. – Camus lo hace, Dohko lo hace, Shion lo hace, Ikki lo hace y Mu también… todos tienen un ser a quien mimar y querer cuidar siempre. ¡Y tú, Kanon, no eres la excepción! – señaló al gemelo. - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando Saga te está mimando?

- ¡No sé de qué hablas! – Kanon ladeó el rostro, sonrojado. – No recuerdo la última vez que Saga cuidó de mí…

- ¡Imbécil! – gruñó el gemelo mayor. - ¡¿Y quién carajos te untó vaporub ayer en la noche?! ¡Sin mencionar que yo te cuidé aquella vez que tuviste esa diarrea mortal! – le picoteó el pecho. - ¡Eres un ingrato!

- ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Ya entendí!

- ¡Entonces ya no digas nada! – sonrió el Santo de Sagitario, victorioso.

- ¡No nos cambien el tema! – interrumpió Shion. - ¡No estamos aquí para discutir quién es el mejor padre, cuando es obvio que yo lo soy! Estamos aquí para hablar de que estos perdedores avergonzaron a la élite dorada. – Seiya carraspeó junto con sus demás amigos al sentirse olvidados. - ¡Y a la de Bronce, por supuesto!

- ¡Es cierto! – se oyó a Shaka. - ¡Perdedoreeeees! ¡Buuuuuu! – les abucheó. - ¡Nos hicieron quedar en ridículo!

- ¡Todo iba perfecto pero noooooo, tenían que salir con su estupidez! – continuó Olle.

- ¡Olle, pensé que eras mi amigo! – se quejó Shura.

- ¡El deber de un amigo es decirle al otro cuando éste es un perdedor! – replicó el Santo de Piscis. - ¡Y tú eres uno!

- Basta, basta, basta… - Hades se acercó con sus espectros, quedando frente a los dorados. – Aquí no hay perdedores… sólo los idiotas del equipo de natación…. – en ese momento Radamanthys le susurró algo al oído. - ¿Ellos? – siguió cuchicheando. - ¿No era el otro equipo? Ahhh, entiendo… - los miró, nuevamente. – Olvídenlo… sí son unos perdedores… Pensé que eran del otro equipo. – se comenzó a carcajear. – Aunque si tuviera que salvar a alguien, yo diría que… ammm… Ángelo, sí, él… él fue el mejor. – el italiano sonrió, orgulloso ante lo dicho del dios.

- Hades, amigo… - el crustáceo caminó hacia Hades con una sonrisa. – Tú sí sabes… lo mejor que podría hacer ahora es darte un apretón de manos, símbolo de nuestra amistad…

- Así es, Ángelo…. – rió Hades. – Ahora estiraré mi brazo hacia ti y con gusto estrecharé mi mano contra la tuya en un gesto de amor fraternal sin esperar a que algo malo suceda… - Olle rodó los ojos ante la sobreactuada escena de aquellos dos.

- Ridículo… - murmuró Afrodita. En ese instante, la celeste mirada del sueco se enfocó en Shura que se acercaba furioso hacia los dos. – Shura, ¿qué haces? – abrió los ojos al ver cómo preparaba su mortal Excalibur.

- Olle tiene razón, Shura… - soltó Ángelo. - ¿Qué no vez que estoy a punto de llevar a cabo un acto de amistad desinteresada con mi mejor amigo? – dijo cerca de sujetar la mano del otro hombre.

- ¡No si puedo evitarlo!

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa? – lo miró, furioso, aún estirando el brazo en cámara lenta. El resto de los caballeros únicamente disfrutaba el espectáculo de los celos de Shura.

- ¡Me consume la envidia, eso es lo que pasa! – contestó. En ese instante con un movimiento de mano, el español golpeó el brazo del dios del Inframundo. - ¡Maldito seas, Hades! – en segundos la extremidad de Hades se desprendió y cayó en el suelo, rodando hacia los pies del pequeño Kiki que yacía al lado de Shion. Un grito femenino resonó en todo el coliseo… era nada más y nada menos que el grito de Seiya. Los espectros se taparon la boca, creyendo que se desataría el mismísimo infierno en la tierra mientras que los dorados y los bronceados tragaban con dificultad.

- ¡Santo dios! – exclamó Aioros, cubriéndole los ojos a su hermano. - ¡No veas esto, nene!

- ¡¿Shura, qué acabas de hacer?! – vociferó Saga.

- ¡Le corté el brazo a Hades! ¡¿Qué no viste?! – soltó, furioso.

- ¡Mire, Shion! – rió Kiki, agachándose para recoger el brazo. - ¡Ya tengo una cabeza y un brazo! ¡Ahora sólo me falta un torso y las demás extremidades para crear a mi nuevo mejor amigo! – miró, diabólico al brazo.

- ¡Ah, mi pequeño niño sádico! – dijo, sobándole la cabeza. – No más tiempo de caridad con tío Ángelo.

- ¡Mortal! – por fin reaccionó Hades y se acercó al español. - ¡Me volaste el brazo! – sujetó con su brazo bueno el cuello del español.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de mutilar a un dios? – indagó Ikki, acariciando el cabellos de un asustado Shun.

- ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡¿Y qué?! – Shura se quitó la mano de Hades de un golpe.

- ¡¿Sabes lo que haré ahora?! - amenazó el dios del Inframundo.

- ¡No! ¡Y me importa un reverendo pepino!

- Bien… ahora lo verás… - entrecerró los ojos y tronó los dedos de su brazo… único brazo. - ¡Minos, el morral de extremidades, ya!

- ¡Sí, mi señor! – contestó el espectro, corriendo hacia él y sacando del morralito una extremidad. – Tome, mi señor… sólo tengo el brazo de John Cena negro o el de Rey Misterio. - Hades tomó la extremidad de uno de los luchadores y lo examinó.

- Mi señor… - interrumpió Aiacos. - ¿No cree que sería más fácil quitarle su verdadero brazo al pequeño niño e incrustárselo de nuevo?

- ¿De qué hablas? Sólo mira lo contento que está con mi brazo… mejor vamos al Inframundo por uno de repuesto.

- ¡Hades! ¡¿Me dejarás en este momento crucial de mi vida cuando te necesito más que nunca?! – Ángelo se cruzó de brazos y Shura sonrió, complacido. Al fin había separado a ese par.

- No fue mi culpa… - contestó el dios. – Si no hubiera sido por tu amigo… Ahora si me permiten voy por un brazo… - sin decir más, el dios del Inframundo desapareció junto con sus espectros. Los caballeros suspiraron, aliviados.

- Bueno, tengo que agradecerle a Shura por ser responsable de la casi extinción de nuestro planeta… - comentó Saga con sarcasmo. – Gracias…

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Shura?! – continuó Aldebarán. - ¡Por poco y desatas la ira de un dios! – el español ladeo el rostro, ignorando todo comentario ofensivo.

- Y hablando de dioses… ¿En dónde está Athena? – preguntó Camus esta vez. – De seguro regresó al Olimpo avergonzada y decepcionada.

- ¡Camus! – lloriqueó el escorpión.

- Estaba muy confundida… - respondió Shiryu. – La última vez que la vi, estaba gritando el nombre de Ángelo mientras Tatsumi se la llevaba en una camilla.

- Seguramente la pobre estaba confundida y excitada después de verme… - sonrió el italiano con orgullo. Una gotita de sudor pasó por la frente de todos. - ¿Qué? Todos saben que vuelvo loca Athena y a estas autoras que no dejan de alabarme cada vez que pueden.

- Qué simpático eres, Ángelo… - Ikki rodó los ojos. – Es bueno saber que a pesar de ser un perdedor, aún conservas el sentido del humor.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Máscara lo amenazó con un puño.

- ¡Lo que escuchaste, perdedor!

- ¡Mira que te voy a…! – antes de que pudiera atacarlo, Shaka lo detuvo.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es regresar al Santuario… - sugirió Shaka. – Y esperar a que ganen la competencia de mañana. ¿No lo creen? – dijo, tratando de tranquilizar al italiano. Los demás asintieron y con resignación salieron del coliseo rumbo al Santuario. El trayecto fue más largo de lo esperado; Camus regañaba a Milo, Aioros consolaba a Aioria, Ángelo discutía con Shura por el incidente del brazo de Hades mientras Olle sólo los observaba, divertido; Shion y Mu correteaban a Kiki para quitarle su nueva adquisición.

- ¡Por las barbas de Sócrates, Milo! – gruñó el francés. - Tu ego hizo perder al equipo… ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de pensar en ti? – preguntó, dándole un cocotazo. – Mereces una reprimenda.

- Ya, perdón… - se sobó el escorpión. - ¡Pero no me grites enfrente de todos! ¡Mucho menos de Hyoga! ¡Estoy seguro de que él me hizo un hechizo para que yo perdiera! – señaló al rubio, acusadoramente.

- ¡No es cierto! – se defendió el ruso.

- ¡Milo, no le eches la culpa a Hyoga cuando es obvio que toda la culpa recae en ti! – el galo entrecerró los ojos. – Por una vez en tu vida, se responsable de tus actos.

- Está bien, pero ya no te enojes…

- ¡Ay ya, relájense! – soltó Saga, subiendo las escaleras hacia la entrada del Santuario. - ¡Hagamos como que esto nunca sucedió! ¡Olvidémoslo simplemente!

- ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese? – intervino Kanon. - ¡Es obvio que no puedes olvidar algo así! No importa cuánto lo nieguen; perdieron y punto. ¡Así que no vengas a dar falso apoyo!

- ¡Si te lo propones puedes olvidar algo que te lastime!

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Ellos siempre tendrán presente que son unos perdedores y que pudieron haber hecho algo para evitar semejante humillación!

- Gracias, Kanon… - replicó Shura con evidente sarcasmo.

- De nada… pero como te decía, Saga… ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡No puedes olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana!

- ¡Te digo que sí!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No puedes olvidarlo así como así! ¡O me vas a decir que olvidaste las miles de vidas que tomaste sin remordimiento alguno! ¡Mejor aún, preguntémosle a Shion! – el lemuriano que iba subiendo las escalinatas con Dohko, después de rendirse en su intento de quitarle a Kiki el brazo, volteó, curioso.

- Ya van a empezar estos locos… - susurró Shaka con pesadez.

- ¡Anda, dinos, Shion! – siguió Kanon. - ¿Ya se te olvidó que Saga te mató?

- A mi no me metan en sus tonterías… pero de una vez les digo, mis niños… si matarme quieren con anticipación decirme deben… - rió Yoda, digo, Shion.

- ¿Por qué dice eso, maestro? – inquirió Mu. – No hable así.

- Yo solamente digo… para arreglar mis papeles y todo lo necesario para dejar este mundo con tranquilidad y sin ningún pendiente. Porque aquella vez, Saga me tomó por sorpresa y mi testamento se perdió misteriosamente. El puesto de Patriarca es muy codiciado por todos ustedes, aunque lo nieguen…

- ¿Y de qué papeles estamos hablando? – comentó Camus de la nada. Todos voltearon a verlo. – Me refiero a que… ¿Metemos una solicitud o lo matamos y ya, y automáticamente me vuelvo Patriarca…? es decir, nos volvemos.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo, Camus? – Shion entrecerró los ojos.

- No… nada… - se alzo de hombros. – Yo sólo preguntaba para aclarar dudas…

- ¡Ay, Shion! – sonrió Dohko. - ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esas cosas? Recuerda que Athena te revivió con tu cuerpo de 18 años.

- ¡Pero tengo una mentalidad de un hombre de 248 años! ¡Preocuparse nunca está de más! Pero, bueno… hablando de papeleo… No te preocupes, Dohko, me tomé la libertad de arreglar tus papeles también.

- ¿Mis papeles? ¿Me dejarás algo cuando mueras? – parpadeó el chino.

- Pues si consideras que el enterrarte vivo en mi ataúd cuando yo esté muerto, es un regalo… ¡Pues sí… será uno muy grande… y eterno! – sonrió, divertido.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! – los santos rieron al observar la discusión de sus "padres".

- ¡Oye, tú dijiste que querías que nuestra amistad durara eternamente!

- ¡Pero no tan literal, bestia!

- Bueno, bueno, ya que estamos aquí… necesito que me firmes esto… - sacó de su túnica un papel.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Oh, ammm es… es sólo una beca para Shiryu! ¡Sí, una beca! Ya sabes, las becas que reparte Athena a los caballeros menores de edad.

- ¡Ah, ya veo, si es por el bien de mi niño! ¡Claro que lo haré! – sonrió, tomando el lapicero que Shion le ofrecía. – Creo que debería leerlo primero…

- ¡No, no, no! – el lemuriano negó con la cabeza. – Son sólo formalidades y planes de estudio… y tonterías que ya leí y que no debes preocuparte por ellas. Ahora firma… ajá ahí… - señaló el papel. Dohko comenzó a firmar. – Tu huella dactilar por aquí… tu inicial acá… necesito que escribas: "Acepto todos los términos y condiciones de enterramiento en vida." – Dohko afirmó y comenzó a escribir. – Muy bien…

- ¡Maestro Dohko! – se acercó Shiryu. - ¡Es una trampa! ¡Eso no es una beca! ¡¿Qué no ven que le están…?! – en ese momento, Shion lo sujetó con fuerza y le tapó la boca.

- ¿Qué me están qué, mi niño?

- ¡Ay, él quiso decir que le estás facilitando su vida educativa y te lo agradece! – Shiryu comenzó a zangolotearse para tratar de librarse del agarre del mayor. - ¡Y está tan feliz que baila!

- ¡Oh, bueno, si mi niño está bailando de alegría, no tengo razón para dudar y firmaré rápidamente!

- Un segundo… - Camus se acercó, furioso. Shion tragó con dificultad al sentirse descubierto. – Yo siempre estoy al tanto de la educación de Hyoga y en ningún momento he oído de esas becas que dices. Y no te ofendas, Dohko, pero mi niño es superior en todos los sentidos al tuyo. Así que dame eso… - le arrebató los papales al chino. - ¿En dónde firmo para que mi Hyoga reciba esa beca?

- Ammm… este… ahí abajito donde dice: "Testigo del inhumano acto en cuestión". – contestó Shion.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre de beca es ese? – indagó el francés, tomando el lapicero de la mano de Dohko. – Todo por la educación de mi niño… qué raro, aquí dice que hace falta otro testigo… ¿Alguien más quiere una beca para sus niños? – Aioros no lo dudó y se acercó.

- ¡Yo también quiero una beca para Aioria! – dijo, a punto de firmar el papel. – Qué linda Athena por pensar en la educación de los niños… es muy importante tener las bases correctas para no quedar como un estúpido a la hora de firmar cosas… ahora bien… ammm, hermanito, ¿Aioros va con "h"? - todos se empezaron a carcajear.

- ¡Ah, qué idiotas son todos! – se burló Kanon, sobándose la nuca.

- ¡Demonios, ya no alcanzamos becas, hermano! – se quejó Saga.

- Reitero… - negó con la cabeza. –…Todos.

- ¡Por favor, vámonos! – se quejó Olle. - ¡Ya no puedo seguir presenciando tanta estupidez junta!

- No te preocupes, Olle… - le sonrió Mu, tomándolo por el hombro. – Ya casi llegamos a mi templo.

- Eso me consolaría si mi templo no estuviera 11 casas más arriba…

- Pero tu casa está destruida junto con todos tus tesoros y pertenencias, sin mencionar que ahora te estás quedando con los gemelos. – contestó el ariano, con Kiki en brazos.

- Oh, gracias… eso me consuela más. – Afrodita rodó los ojos.

- Ay Kiki, no… sabes que a papi Mu no le gusta que juegues con extremidades ajenas… - alejó su rostro del brazo de Hades que zangoloteaba Kiki. Y así, después de que Aioros firmara la "beca", todos continuaron subiendo hasta divisar el Templo de Aries. Sin embargo, pararon en seco al ver a la bola de Caballeros de Plata, festejando en las afueras de la primera casa.

- ¡Alto ahí! – gritó Mu. - ¡¿Una tertulia fuera de mi casa?! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ushcale! – trató de alejar a los Santos de Plata pero estos seguían en su lugar. Los Dorados trataron de ayudar al ariano.

- ¡Ya escucharon… yo, Camus de Acuario, les digo que se vayaaan!

- ¡Cállateeee! – un Caballero de Plata le arrojó una botella la cual no llegó a su destino porque fue atrapada por Saga.

- ¡Qué indignación! ¡Ya no hay respeto por sus superiores! ¡¿En dónde quedó la jerarquía y la separación de clases sociales?! – se quejó, arrojando la botella al suelo. - ¡Soy su superior, así que lárguense!

- ¡Mi hermano tiene razón! – apoyó Kanon, amenazante. - ¡Lárguense y llévense sus porquerías! Menos esta… - sonrió, tomando una botella de alcohol. – Esta nena me la quedo yo. – los chicos de plata hicieron caso omiso y siguieron festejando.

- Un momento… - Shun se rascó la barbilla. - ¿Qué esos no son el equipo de natación?

- ¡Sí, ellos son los que le ganaron y humillaron a los dorados! – se carcajeó Seiya pero al sentir la mirada asesina de Ángelo, se calló.

- ¡Miren quiénes están aquí! – se burló Reda. - ¡Los perdedores dorados! – sus compañeros se comenzaron a carcajear.

- Mmm… por favor, dejen esas bobadas para niños… - soltó Aldebarán con aire intelectual. – Es evidente que sus ofensas no van a afectar a mis compañeros… hombres tan maduros no se encuentran todos los días, ¿verdad, chicos? – Shura, Ángelo, Milo y Aioria ya estaban con todo y armadura dorada, listos para atacar. - ¡Chicos!

- ¡Nadie va a burlarse de mí! ¡Al estúpido que se atreva a tan solo pensarlo, le patearé el trasero! – amenazó Máscara, listo para atacar con sus ondas infernales.

- ¡Ay sí, ay sí! – se burló Agora. - ¿Qué nos van a hacer? ¿Atacarnos con calambres?

- ¡No! ¡Algo mucho mejor: te arrancaré los ojos y te los pegaré al revés para que quedes visco! – amenazó el italiano a punto de lanzar su ataque.

- ¡Bien, Ángelo! – aplaudió Aioria. - ¡Y dile que, y dile que… que coma tierra! – apoyó el león detrás del crustáceo.

- ¡Son unos perdedores, no nos van a hacer nada! – replicó Shiva, bebiendo de su botella.

- ¡No me tienten! – gruñó Shura. - ¡Le acabo de volar un brazo a un dios; hoy soy capaz de todo!

- ¡Ya lárguense, doraditos, y déjenos en paz! – escupió Espica.

- ¡A ver, a ver, váyanse a festejar a otro lado, no en mi Santuario! – los reprendió Shion. Los Santos de Plata miraron, indignados al Patriarca y replicaron.

- ¡Pero, Patriarca, usted debería estar orgulloso de nosotros y festejar! ¡No debería estar con esos perdedores!

- ¡Lo que debería de hacer es correr a la gata dorada que no hizo nada bien! – soltó con guasa Shiva, mirando burlonamente al castaño. Justo en ese momento, Aioros se hizo paso entre la multitud, aún vestido de león y tomó a Shiva por el cuello.

- ¡Tú! – el arquero lo levantó del suelo. - ¡Nadie insulta a mi hermanito! ¡Así que, yo, Aioros de Sagitario, te reto! – todos los Santos de Oro y Bronce se taparon la boca en gesto de sorpresa. - ¡A un duelo!

- ¿Duelo? – inconscientemente Camus sacó una navaja de quién sabe dónde, asombrando a todos los caballeros, inclusive a Aioros que se volteó a verlo. - ¿Alguien dijo duelo? – comenzó a agitar la navaja, amenazante.

- ¿Trae una navaja? – titubeó Reda. - ¡Nombre, chicos, con eso yo no me meto! ¡Tome nuestro dinero, señor Camus! ¡Pero no nos haga nada! - los Caballeros de Plata al ver la navaja, decidieron que lo mejor que podrían hacer era retirarse y eso hicieron, dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

- Qué curioso que doce Caballeros de Oro, cinco de Bronce, un ex convicto de Cabo Sunión y el Patriarca no les causaran miedo, pero sí una navaja de Camus… - soltó Seiya.

- Duelo, duelo, duelo… - el francés siguió delirando, haciendo movimientos como si estuviera apuñalando a alguien. – Duelo, duelo…

- No, Camus… - habló Saga, retirándole el arma con delicadeza. – Ese tipo de duelo, no…

- ¿Estás bien, Camus? – preguntó Milo, alejándose discretamente con Hyoga. – Estás muy extraño… - segundos después, el galo parecía haber recobrado la cordura.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Camus se agarró la cabeza y parpadeó, confundido.

- ¡Lo que sucedió es que ahuyentaste a mis contrincantes! – se quejó Aioros.

- Algo extraño me pasó… cuando escuché "duelo" me vi a mi mismo de pequeño, apuñalando a un hombre mientras le robaba una cartera… - susurró Camus. – También me vi corriendo por las frías calles de París… y… tengo lagunas mentales…

- ¡Santo niño de Atocha! – Shion se jaló los cabellos. - ¡Ya se acordó, Dohko! – todos miraron al galo sin entender, Saga comenzó a respirar agitadamente y Aioros se mordió las uñas. En ese momento, Dohko salió corriendo despavorido con dirección al Templo de Aries.

- ¿Recordó qué? – preguntó Hyoga, evidentemente preocupado por su seguridad mientras Milo se ocultaba tras él. Shion abrió la boca para responder pero cayó cuando divisó al chino, corriendo de regreso hacia ellos con un bate en mano.

- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer, Dohko?! – soltó Shura, asustado al ver como Dohko agitaba el bate por los aires como si tomara vuelo.

- ¡No volveré a prisión! – sin pensarlo dos veces, el chino golpeó a Camus con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Milo corrió en su auxilio junto con Hyoga.

- ¡Camus, Camus! – gritó Milo, horrorizado mientras cargaba el inconsciente cuerpo del francés. - ¡Animales! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Despierta, amigo! – le dio palmaditas en su rostro, esperando alguna reacción. Hyoga lloraba, desconsolado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Dohko?! – exigió Aioria. - ¡Al que debiste haber golpeado era a Shiva! ¡No al pobre de Camus! – le arrebató el bate de un jalón.

- ¡Ustedes no entienden, mis niños! – lloriqueó Dohko. - ¡Fue por su bien!

- ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?! – demandó Ángelo. - ¡Ahora resulta que en cualquier momento, nos pueden dar un batazo! – lo comenzó a jalar de la camisa.

- Lo que sucede es que… - Shion tomó la palabra y todos voltearon a verlo. Se sacudió la túnica y soltó un suspiro. – Verán, mis niños… Camus tiene un pasado oscuro. Todo comenzó… - los caballeros se sentaron en las escalinatas y prestaron completa atención.

**Flashback**

**Santuario de Grecia, 15 años atrás…**

La tranquilidad reinaba en Star Hill en donde Shion, el Patriarca, se dedicaba a observar y leer las estrellas en completo silencio.

- Ahhh, qué completo silencio… - murmuró Shion.

- Psss… - se oyó cerca de ahí. El ariano ignoró aquel ruido y siguió observando las estrellas, descifrando el mensaje oculto tras ellas. – Psss… Hey, Shion… Pss… - Shion rodó los ojos. – Hey, pss… no me ignores… psss. – sin aguantar más la interrupción, el Patriarca se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un ente morado y chiquito, usando un bastón y un sombrero.

– Ash, otro peje lagarto que se sube… es el tercero en la semana… - dijo, acercándose hacia la escoba que se encontraba recargada en una piedra. – Te voy a dar bonito, peje lagarto… - amenazó con escoba en mano.

- ¡No, espérate! ¡Soy yo!

- ¡Ya sé que eres tú, maldito peje lagarto!

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Soy yo, Dohko de Libra, tu amigo! – trató de cubrirse de los golpes que le daba Shion con la escoba.

- ¿Dohko? Eso es imposible, él no debería estar aquí… está prohibido. – gruñó el lemuriano.

- ¡Ay, hazme el paro! – dijo, limpiándose con sus arrugadas manitas su ropa. - ¡No manches, me dejaste todo puerco!

- ¡A mí no me engañas, peje lagarto! – replicó Shion. – Además, mi amigo Dohko debe estar en Cinco Picos cuidando la cascada… es su deber.

- ¡Ash, nadie se va a dar cuenta! – rió el chino. - ¡Puse un espanta pájaros que ahuyentará a cualquier espectro!

- ¡Oh, vaya, entonces sí eres Dohko!

- Pues sí… ¿Quién más?

- Ya te he dicho que deberías dejar de hablar como adolescente… ¡Ya no eres uno!

- ¿De verdad? Bueno, como sea… vine porque… ¿Qué onda? Iremos a dar el roll, ¿o no? ¿O qué te late? ¿Y la banda? – preguntó el pequeño anciano.

- ¿Con banda, te refieres a los aspirantes a Caballeros Dorados? No te entiendo, Dohko… más te vale que empieces a hablar como alguien de tu edad. Esa onda que traes no te queda…

- Yo si estaba de onda, pero luego cambiaron la onda, ahora la onda que traigo no es onda y la onda de onda me parece muy mala onda y te va a pasar a ti, Shion. – lo señaló con su bastón. - ¡Pero sí, me refiero a los caballeros!

- Aún no está completa la Élite Dorada… nos falta el que ocupará la vasija dorada…

- ¿Tauro? – indagó Dohko.

- ¡No, idiota! ¡Falta Acuario!

- Ahhh, ya decía yo…

- Justamente hoy estaba observando las estrellas… están en posición y me han revelado en dónde encontrar al futuro Caballero de Acuario… Además de decirme otras cosas como el clima… hablando de eso, te recomendaría que compraras una sombrilla porque en Cinco Picos va a haber un monzón mañana… sin mencionar que el sur enfrentará una fuerte sequía y muerte de ganado… - Dohko se quedó con la boca abierta. – Ahh, también dicen que se acerca la muerte de un Patriarca a manos de un gemelo… los únicos gemelos del Santuario son Saga y Kanon… y mis niños nunca se atreverían a hacerme daño… pero eso no es relevante, querido amigo.

- ¿Todo eso te dicen las estrellas?

- Clarines… y ahora que estás aquí… me gustaría que me acompañaras a encontrarlo… obviamente llevaré a Saga y a Aioros, que ya son Caballeros Dorados.

- ¡Oh, bien, vamos! ¿A dónde iremos?

- París, Francia.

- Perfecto… es la ciudad del odio, ¿no?

- Del amor, Dohko… - le corrigió. – Vayamos por los niños.

**3 am, París, Francia.**

- Bueno, mis niños, esto es Francia… - comentó Shion, tomando de las manos a Aioros y a Saga, que traían su armadura dorada y batallaban para caminar con ella.

- A las 3 de la mañana se puede apreciar más la belleza de la ciudad… - dijo Aioros, frotándose el ojo con la mano que tenía libre.

- Mira, Aioros… - soltó Shion. – Yo entiendo que quieras mucho a tu hermano pero… - lo miró con enojo. - ¿Tenías que traerlo con nosotros? Y pero aún… ¿Obligar a Dohko a usar una cangurera de león para que lo lleve, sabiendo que apenas puede con su alma…?

- ¡Pero es París! ¿Cuándo volveré con Aioria? Además, mi hermanito no da lata… es todo un angelito durmiendo. – contestó, sonriente. – Y hablando de hermanitos… ¿En dónde está Kanon, Saga?

- Ammm… bueno… en el extranjero… - respondió el griego. – Recibió una beca en nombre de Athena…

- ¿Y qué estudiará?

- Ammmm… - Saga comenzó a sudar frío. – Biología Marina… sí, eso… Bilogía Marina en Cabo Sunión…. – susurró.

- ¡Oh, qué interesante! – sonrió el arquero sin soltar a Shion que seguía caminando. - ¿Y qué plan de estudio tomó? Digo, para inscribir a Aioria a su tiempo…

- "¿Ves? ¿Ves? Se siente superior a ti en todos los sentidos… y ahora piensa que su hermano puede ser mejor que el tuyo…" – habló Ares dentro de la cabeza de Saga. – "Nada más falta que quiera quitarte el puesto de Patriarca. Mátaloooooo, mátalooooo" – el gemelo se dio un golpecito en la cabeza. – "Buuuuuuuuuu. ¿Qué es eso? Es el eco, eco, ecoooooooo. Tu mente es muy divertida, Saga".

- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó Saga.

- ¡Ay, bueno, yo sólo quería saber las facilidades del programa! No tienes por qué enojarte… - Shion se comenzó a reír ante las discusiones de ambos santos. Así continuaron caminando, deteniéndose a ratos para auxiliar a Dohko, hasta llegar a los barrios bajos de Paris. Se detuvieron en una callejuela oscura y solitaria.

- Bueno, mis niños y Dohko… este es el lugar en donde encontraremos al futuro Caballero de Acuario… - dijo, observando el oscuro callejón. Aioros apretó la mano de Shion porque a pesar de ser Caballero Dorado, recuerden que sigue siendo un niño y a fin de cuentas, nosotras queremos que le agarre la jodida mano y ya. (xD)

- No se ve muy seguro… - murmuró Aioros.

- ¿Qué, tienes miedo? – se burló Saga. - ¡No me quitarás el puesto de Patriarca, es decir… veamos quién llega primero! – los dos corrieron dentro del callejón.

- ¡No, mis niños, no se separen! – gritó Shion al ver cómo se perdían entre la penumbra. - ¡Dohko, quédate con el mocoso! ¡Recuerda que es el futuro Caballero de Leo y me rehúso a buscar otro! – Shion corrió tras los niños, dejando al chino a sus espaldas.

- ¡No me alcanzarás, Aioros! ¡Soy mucho más rápido que tú! – se carcajeó Saga. - ¡Y fuerte, y mejor para el puesto de Patriarca!

- ¡Ah, no digas tonterías! ¡Para ser Patriarca, primero tendrías que matar a Shion y luego a mí, que tomaría la vacante! – habló, feliz, tratando de alcanzarlo.

- "¡Lo tendré en mente!" – habló de nuevo Ares en la mente de Saga. – "¡Gracias!" – Saga negó otra vez con la cabeza, tropezándose con una piedra y cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo.

- ¡Mi cascoooo! – exclamó el gemelo, al ver cómo la parte de su armadura rodaba hacia enfrente.

- ¡Saga! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el castaño.

- Sí, estoy bien… pero, ¿y mi casco? – se puso de pie sin dificultad. - ¡Ah! ¡Está allá, al lado de ese sospechosamente solitario niño! – señaló a un hermoso crío que yacía sentado sobre unas viejas cajas, tarareando una canción y moviendo sus piecitos al ritmo de esta.

- ¡Oh, es una hermosura! ¡Si no fuera porque tenemos que buscar al futuro Caballero de Acuario, me llevaría a esta lindura! – exclamó Aioros con los ojos brillosos al ver semejante niño. Los dos se acercaron al crío; Saga tomó su casco y se lo colocó de vuelta. - Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu casco de oro, pues tu armadura, igualmente de oro, perdería el estilo y no se apreciaría igual… - continuó el arquero. – Es como si a la mía, también de oro, le faltara su arco… que es de oro… ¡¿A quién queremos engañar?! ¡Estamos forrados de oro! Sería una pena que algún codicioso escuchara esta plática…

- ¡Shhhhhh! ¡No hables de eso frente al niño! – Saga le tapó la boca. - ¡No lo conocemos! ¡Podría ser un ladrón!

- ¡Tranquilo, Saga! – se liberó del agarre. - ¡Tonterías! ¡Ni si quiera ha de entender lo que decimos y mucho menos saber la millonada que tenemos puesta! Imagínate, si un vagabundo estuviera muriendo de hambre y quisiera mejorar su vida, sólo tendría que robarte el casco. ¡Hasta la cartera de Shion, todos sabemos que Shion siempre viaja con sus joyas y su collar de oro, valorados en unos millones de euros! ¡Y digo millones porque pondría en peligro su vida si digo que son billones! Si me permites decirlo, Saga, eso es una cantidad ridícula de dinero. ¡Estoy seguro de que Shion se limpia con billetes de a veinte!

- ¡Ya cállate, Aioros! ¡Te digo que no hables de eso frente al niño! – en ese momento, ambos voltearon al escuchar los quejidos de un hombre para después darse cuenta de que era el lemuriano, arrastrándose con dificultad por el callejón.

- ¡Patriarca! – exclamaron al unísono. El pequeño niño volteó a ver al ariano y confirmó que todo lo que había dicho Aioros era cierto. La baba se le salía al ver su brillante reflejo en el collar de oro de aquel hombre.

- ¡Pfff, mis niños, qué rápido corren! – se lamentó, recargando sus manos en las rodillas para poder tomar aire. - ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Si alguien quisiera atacarme y robarme, este sería el momento adecuado! – soltó, burlonamente. - ¡Juro que no pondría resistencia! ¿Y bien, pequeños? ¿Encontraron al elegido?

- No, Patriarca… - respondió Saga. – Sólo encontramos a este sospechoso niño, con cejas que me dan mala espina. – Shion volteó a ver al crío. Parpadeó, sorprendido al ver la ternura que desprendían esos ojitos verde azulados.

- Es una lindura a pesar de sus gérmenes… - se acercó el ariano. – Hola, niño… - le sacudió sus cabellos con alegría. - ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñín?

- Camus…

- ¡Este niño debe ser súper dotado! ¡Entiende griego! ¡Le calculo unos cinco años y me estoy arriesgando al decir seis! Dime cuántos años tienes con tus manitas… - Camus alzó su palmita, extendiendo sus cinco dedos. - ¡Al carajo con lo que quiera Athena, yo me llevo a este mocoso! ¡Genio!

- ¡Sí, lléveselo! – aplaudió Aioros.

- Aún me parece extraño… - Saga entrecerró los ojos. Shion y Aioros lo ignoraron y siguieron contemplando a Camus.

- ¡Mira, miraaaa! – habló Shion. - ¡Tengo tu nariz! – Camus rió ante el gesto del lemuriano y su sonrisita enamoró más al arquero. - ¡Tengo tu nariz!

- ¡Y yo tu billetera y tu collar! – contestó con su acento francés y de un rápido movimiento cortó la pesada cadena con una navaja. Saltó de las cajas y cayó en el piso con agilidad. - ¡Y recuerden, soy Camus "El verduras!" – dijo, haciendo una C y una V en la pared. - ¡Vive la France!

- ¡Oh, mi vida! – Shion y Aioros le aplaudieron al ver la pirueta.

- ¡Dijo verduras en lugar de verdugo! ¿Hay algo más adorable que esto? – soltó el arquero con ternura.

- ¡Qué no soy tierno, soy malo! – replicó el pequeño. - ¡Les cortaré la cabeza de un taco!

- ¡Ah, dijo taco en vez de tajo! - suspiró Shion con aire paternal. - ¡Está decidido, este niño viene con nosotros! Saga, sujétalo. Nos lo llevamos. – el gemelo obedeció sin chistar y tomó al niño en un segundo de distracción de este.

- _Qu'est-ce que? – _Camus miró a Saga, sorprendido y trató de liberarse. Al escuchar el extraño idioma, Aioros se persignó inconscientemente mientras Shion abría los ojos con sorpresa.

- El idioma del diablo… - susurró el ariano. – Ya decía yo que esta criatura debía tener algo malo… pero eso no quita que nos lo llevaremos… Saga, envuélvelo y empácalo. – el griego obedeció y cargó al niño como costal. Minutos después salieron para encontrarse con Dohko jugando con el pequeño Aioria.

- ¡Aioria! ¿Qué haces afuera de tu cangurera? – Aioros corrió para cargar a su hermanito. - ¡Dohko, tú tenias que cuidarlo!

- Tiene cinco años, puede caminar… - contestó el anciano. - ¡Yo debería ir en la cangurera!

- ¡Ay, cómo sea! – se quejó Shion. - ¡Llévate a este niño que encontramos! ¡Estamos muy cansados! – Camus forcejaba por su vida mientras Saga lo colocaba en los brazos de Dohko.

- ¿Cuándo lo amarraron y lo amordazaron? – preguntó el chino. Shion no contestó y se limitó a caminar de regreso con Aioros que jugaba con su hermanito. Saga seguía viendo desconfiado al niño. Dohko caminó lo más rápido posible al sentir las miradas de los locos que estaban despiertos pasadas las tres de la mañana. - Chicos… - susurró el Antiguo Maestro, tratando de acelerar el paso. – Cuando la gente se acerca hacia mí y me mira feo… me pongo muy nervioso… - la plebe del lugar se acercó con trinches, lanzas y antorchas.

- ¡Pedófilooooo!

- ¡Traficante de niñoooos!

- ¡Roba chicos!

- ¡Mata viejitaaaaaas! – todo eso gritaba la gente al ver a Dohko con el niño amordazado.

**Fin del flashback**

- Y así fue como encontramos a Camus y lo trajimos al Santuario para formar parte de nuestra bella familia. – terminó Shion su relato. – Los únicos que lo sabíamos éramos Saga, Aioros, Dohko y yo. Esperamos que sepan guardar nuestro pequeño secreto. Supongo que se han de preguntar cómo Dohko llegó a parar a la cárcel… pero la respuesta es muy obvia… me dieron a escoger entre llevarme a Dohko o a Camus… y escogí a Camus pues Dohko ya estaba grandecito y sabía cuidarse por sí solo. – en ese momento Ángelo alzó la mano, pidiendo la palabra.

- ¿Sí, mi niño?

- ¿Quieren decirme que Camus fue un sociópata y ladrón en potencia? ¿Cómo hicieron para que cambiara tanto? – Máscara entrecerró los ojos y los demás afirmaron, teniendo la misma interrogante en la cabeza.

- En comparación a ti, mi niño, que no pudimos hacer nada para salvarte, con Camus fue diferente… nada que un par de azotes en el nombre de Athena, exorcismos en el Templo de Libra, mucha lectura después de cada sesión y aislamiento total en Siberia, no pudieran arreglar.

- Sólo me queda claro que son unos salvajes… - comentó Shura, poniéndose de pie.

- Después de este relato, creo que llevaré a Camus a reposar… - soltó Milo, cargando al francés.

- ¡Ah! Tienes razón… - apoyó Aioria. – Muero por descansar en una cómoda cama… y disfrutar de una tarde con mi hermano mayor.

- ¡Me estoy pudriendo en este traje! – se quejó el arquero. – Ya vámonos… - Shion carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos los caballeros que ya se dirigían a sus respectivos templos.

- Respecto a eso de subir a sus templos… he tomado la cruel decisión pero necesaria… de no permitirle la entrada al Santuario al equipo de natación… créanme, mis niños, esto me duele más a mí que a ustedes… - los aludidos parpadearon sin creerlo y completamente ofendidos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – cuestionó Milo, soltando el cuerpo de Camus que azotó en el suelo. - ¡Oiga, no puede hacernos esto! – se acercó a Shion, pasando sobre el cadáver de su amigo.

- ¡Maestro! – el Cisne corrió a auxiliar a lo que quedaba de Camus.

- ¡Puedo y lo haré, Milo! ¡Soy el Patriarca! No quería decirlo de este modo pero… ¡No queremos perdedores custodiando las Doce Casas! ¡Eso hablaría muy mal de mí!

- ¡Pero esto es ofensivo! – replicó Shura. - ¡¿En dónde vamos a dormir?! ¡¿Qué vamos a comer?!

- Eso debieron pensarlo antes de perder… - soltó el ariano con los brazos cruzados. – Así que les doy una hora para que empaquen lo que necesiten y se vayan de mi Santuario. - todos los demás se miraron, sorprendidos ante la actitud del Patriarca.

- Esto es indignante… - Ángelo se sopló el flequillo. - ¡¿Qué clase de Patriarca eres?!

- ¡El mejor que tendrán, desgraciados! ¡Si fuera ustedes me apuraría porque sólo les quedan cincuenta minutos! – el equipo de natación rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia los templos por sus respectivas cosas.

**Templo de Escorpio**

- ¡No puedo creer que Shion nos haya corrido! – se quejó Milo, arrojando sus cosas con enojo en la maleta. - ¡A mí, a Milo de Escorpio!

- Pero usted hizo que perdiera el equipo… - soltó Hyoga, inocente viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta. – Así que si alguien debiera irse… ammm… pues sería usted.

- ¡Agradece que estoy muy molesto con Shion porque si no, te mataría aquí mismo! – gruñó, cerrando su maleta de golpe. – Ya verán cuando ganemos mañana. No se la van a acabar. – se colocó un sombrero para el sol y tomó la maleta. - ¿Y Camus todavía no despierta?

- Verá… estaba recuperando la conciencia cuando usted le pasó por encima…

- ¡Puros pretextos! – el griego negó con la cabeza y pasó al lado de Hyoga. – Y tú muy contento, ¿no? Quedándote en MI casa, comiendo MI comida, respirando MI aire con MI amigo… bien, bien… nada podría ser mejor.

- En realidad el señor Mu y Shaka vendrán más tarde… Shaka quiere ver las películas de Harry Potter para después compararlas con los libros que ya leímos… y tal vez mi maestro quiera hacer un maratón de lectura…

- Una noche agitada, ¿eh? – soltó con sarcasmo. – Idiota este…

- Procure no comer mucho… - rió, divertido. – Dan calambres…

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – volteó, indignado. - ¡Esta no te la acabas! – lo comenzó a corretear por todo el templo con maleta en mano.

**Templo de Géminis**

Habitación de Kanon…

- Bueno, Shura, ya empacaste todo… - sonrió Olle, sentado en la cama, observando al español que contemplaba el cielo de Grecia desde la ventana. – Estoy seguro de que el cielo sigue igual y más seguro de que Ángelo no bajará a vernos. ¡Ya supéralo!

- Tú no lo entiendes, Afrodita… Ángelo era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente…

- Pensé que ese era Aioros… - entrecerró los ojos caballero. – Y no es que me afecte ni mucho menos pero… ¡Yo también estoy aquí! – se señaló, indignado.

- Es que… desde que Aioros y Aioria se volvieron tan unidos otra vez, me dejaron en tercer plano… y sí, maté al tipo pero eso ya es pasado… Entonces encontré a Ángelo… y nos juntamos y nos volvimos amigos… confidentes, hermanos de sangre… le dije que era mi mejor amigo y el dijo lo mismo… y me acostumbre a su inmunda presencia, a sus bizarros chistes, a sus golpes de cumpleaños y a su asqueroso olor a cigarro y a sus vulgaridades e insultos. Pero aparte de eso… ¡Él me dijo que yo era su mejor amigo y nadie más me lo había dicho! – exclamó aún observando la ventaja. – Sé que me entiendes… A mí no me engañas, Olle… sé que aparte de nosotros, te llevas muy bien con Aldebarán… demasiado bien, diría yo.

- ¡Ash, no me lo recuerdes! – gruñó el sueco. – Podría decirse que Alde es de mis mejores amigos… ¡Pero desde que esas amazonas llegaron, ya no es lo mismo! Te comprendo, Shura… ¡Pero ya no estemos tristes! – se paró de la cama y jaló a Shura del brazo. - ¡No hay nada que una Margarita no cure! Tienes media hora para embriagarte conmigo… - ambos salieron de la habitación de Kanon.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea salir? – indagó el peninsular. – Seguramente los gemelos pelearon y hace unos minutos escuché a Saga salir, furioso de su habitación.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Pago alquiler y tengo derecho a pasearme por donde yo quiera! – soltó, orgulloso.

- Bueno… pero, ¿al menos sabes hacia dónde vamos?

- ¡Pff! ¡Me ofendes, Shura! Tengo un agudo sentido de la orientación… - siguieron caminando por los pasillos. – Ammm No recuerdo que la cocina estuviera tan lejos… ¿Y ahora a dónde voy? – dijo, parándose frente dos caminos. - ¿Qué opinas, Shura? ¿Derecha o izquierda?

- Yo digo que a donde se divisa aquella luz… - así los dos santos se acercaron hacia aquella luz. Poco a poco avanzaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el resplandor provenía de un candelabro que sujetaba Kanon para alumbrarse.

- Hey… ¿Ustedes, qué hacen aquí? – el gemelo los miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Kanon? – cuestionaron al unísono.

- P-pero… ¿Q-qué? – indagó Shura.

- Sí, sí… se preguntarán que es todo esto… pues muy fácil… es un laberinto… - sonrió con obviedad.

- ¿Te perdiste en tu propio laberinto? – inquirió Olle sin soltar a Shura del brazo. El griego negó con la cabeza y procedió a explicarles.

- ¡Claro que no es mi laberinto! Es el de Saga… no sé si lo habrán escuchado pero tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

- El pueblo entero los escuchó… - contestó el español.

- Bueno, cómo sea… el chiste es que Saga se enojó y me dejó un laberinto de regalo… y al parecer se mudó de templo y le pedirá asilo a Aldebarán. – se levantó y e sacudió el polvo de sus ropas. – En fin, he perdido la práctica pero veré si puedo encontrar la salida… Síganme… Pero antes… - se detuvo, miró a sus inquilinos y sonrió, divertido. - Sí están consientes de que salir del laberinto no será gratis, ¿verdad?

- ¿Hablas en serio? – gruñó Olle, indignado.

- ¡Claro! Paguen y los saco…

- No tenemos dinero…

- Yo traigo… - dijo Shura, sacando su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y dándole un buen bonche de dinero. - ¿Algo más? ¿Mi dignidad, por ejemplo? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ah! No me puedes ofrecer algo que no tienes, amigo… - Kanon contó los billetes con agilidad. – Bien… con esto bastará… por ahora. – los miró de reojo. – Síganme. – el gemelo los guió por un corto tramo hasta que giró en una esquina y llegó sin dificultad a la cocina del templo.

- Esto fue demasiado sencillo… - susurró Olle.

- Eso es porque no era el laberinto de Saga, ¿verdad, Kanon? – Shura fulminó al gemelo menor con la mirada. Kanon les sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo del lugar, carcajeándose de lo lindo. - ¡Desgraciado!

**Templo de Cáncer**

Después de darse un refrescante baño, fumar una cajetilla entera de cigarrillos y perder la noción del tiempo en la tina, Ángelo decidió que ya era hora de empacar sus cosas. El italiano se enrolló una toalla en su cintura y salió para dirigirse a su cuarto.

- ¡Qué bárbaro, mi Ángelo, quedaste todo arrugadito! – vio con diversión sus manos todas arrugadas. – Sip, Ángelo… hablo solo y conmigo mismo para evitar la locura… ¡Ah, cómo extraño mis rostros regados por toda la casa! Aún no me acostumbro a pisar tapiz… al menos ellos me hacían compañía... - dijo, acercándose a la puerta de su habitación. – En fin… - giró la perilla para no creer lo que a continuación sus ojos verían. - ¿Qué carajos? ¿Shura? – se talló los ojos. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba el español, doblando cuidadosamente las pertenencias de Máscara en su respectiva maleta. - ¡Shura! – gritó, furioso y azotando la puerta. El peninsular dio un respingo y soltó los bóxers. - ¡¿Qué haces con eso, pervertido?! – le arrebató la prenda. - ¡Nadie toca mi ropa interior! ¡Carajooo!

- ¡Puedo explicarlo, no es lo que piensas! – se intentó defender. - ¡No es lo que parece!

- ¡Lo que parece es que eres un maldito homosexual reprimido que hurta mi ropa interior para hacerse un altar en su templo! ¡Tú y tus malditos tabús o fetiches, cómo quieras llamarlos!

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo estaba empacando un pantalón y de repente, salió eso! – titubeó ante la mirada furiosa del italiano. - ¡Es en serio! ¡Yo no tengo esos fetiches!

- ¡Te tengo dos preguntas, Shura, y más vale que las contestes bien! – dijo, cruzándose de brazos. – Primera, ¿Qué carajos haces en mi templo? Y segunda, ¿Por qué empacas mis cosas?

- Bueno, te contestaré una… la cual por obviedad responderá la otra…

- Malditos homosexuales y sus juegos mentales… - gruñó Ángelo.

- Ammm… - Shura jugó sus manos, nervioso. – Yo vine aquí porque… tú siempre has sido muy malo empacando tus cosas y no es que quisiera ver a mi mejor amigo… es sólo que ya sabía que no ibas a guardar nada y no vine aquí a agarrar tu ropa interior y a llevármela… sólo era eso… quería que tuvieras tus cosas listas y que no anduvieras después pidiéndome algo… como cada vez que salimos de campamento. – el italiano parpadeó, crédulo. – Créeme.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Si fuera gay, cosa que no soy… tú serías la última persona en la que me fijaría… así que te agradecería que dejaras ese tema por la paz que ya estoy harto. Fue una jodida broma que, tenlo por seguro, no volveré a hacer. Y sin más que decirte, compañero de armas, me voy… - dejó la maleta en la cama y caminó a la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ángelo con la palabra en la boca. Segundos después, la cabeza del español se asomó por el marco de esta. - ¡Ah, por cierto! En la bolsita derecha de la maleta puse tu cepillo, en el izquierdo tu fijador de cabello y aguas con el cierre que se traba un poco. Ahora sí me voy, compañero. – se despidió y salió del templo. Ángelo sólo pudo rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, divertido.

Minutos después todos los Caballeros se encontraban en la entrada de Aries para despedir al equipo de natación. Todos observaban cómo Aioros preparaba los últimos detalles para la partida de su hermanito.

- Aioria, aquí están tus figuras de acción de Vegeta y Gokú… - metió los muñequitos al morralito de su hermano. –…Un yoyo, una pelota por si quieres jugar golf… - todos sonrieron ante la cara sonrojada del león. – Tus zapatos de explorador, una moneda… para que me llames, unas llaves… no sé para que sean pero por si acaso… una pasta azul, una manzana, bombones o como te gusta decirle, comida de astronautas… – sonrió con ternura. – Y la mantita que te bordé para que te acuerdes de mí en las noches… ¡Oh, y fotos de nosotros, cuando aprendiste a ir al baño… solo! – Milo se aguantó las ganas de reír, lo cual enojó más al castaño.

- ¡Aioros, me estás avergonzando! – se quejó el menor.

- Y no te olvides de obedecer a Shura porque es el mayor…

- ¡Aioros, con un demonio! ¡Ya no tengo seis años, tengo veinte! ¡Puedo cuidarme solo y no necesito estas tonterías! ¡Joder! – los Santos de Athena miraron, sorprendidos el ataque de furia del castaño. Aioria se arrepintió cuando vio los ojos acuosos de su hermano. Camus se acercó con una venda en la cabeza, algo mareado y tomó al arquero del hombro. – Hermano, yo no quise…

- Déjalo, Aioros… - soltó Camus. – Tu hermano es un ingrato… así son los niños de ahora… mal agradecidos… - vio con rencor a Hyoga mientras el castaño mayor miraba al suelo. – Ven conmigo… creo que es hora de que encontremos un bloque de hielo y flotemos en él hacia el océano… - habló con aire dramático.

- ¡Aioros, espera! – lo alcanzó el griego.

- ¡Noooo! – se interpuso Camus, tambaleándose y es que la medicina que Hyoga le había dado ya comenzaba a enloquecerlo. - ¡Alejaos, monstruo! ¡Yo, Camus de Acuario, protegeré a los padres incomprendidos de todo el mundo! Así que… no te acerques… o te congelo, perro. – tomó a Aioros del hombro y se lo llevó, seguido por Hyoga preocupado. - ¡Hey! ¿En dónde está mi hijo? Mmmm, típico, me abandona…

- ¡Pero aquí estoy, maestro! – lloriqueó Hyoga a un lado de él.

- ¡Clarooooo, sólo quieres mi armaduraaa! – habló el drogado Camus. – Pura conveniencia contigooo… - así Camus desapareció con Aioros y Hyoga.

- ¡Pero no me puedo ir sin despedirme de mi hermano! – se quejó Aioria.

- ¿Quién te entiende? – intervino Saga, molesto. - ¡¿Primero le gritas y ahora quieres despedirte?! ¡Ahh, eso es tan considerado de tu parte! Pero, ¿Adivina qué? ¡Eres un idiota que le gritó al Caballero más amable de todo el maldito Santuario!

- ¡Ya, mis niños! – intentó tranquilizarlos Dohko. - ¡No peleen! – en ese momento, Camus regresó, tropezándose y más drogado que nunca, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Yujuuuuuuu! – cantó el francés con una risita y agarrándose la cabeza. – Perdedores… se me olvidaba decirles… aguas con el oso polar devora hombres con cola de escorpión… son muy comunes en los bosques de Grecia… - comenzó a delirar. Hyoga regresó, lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó al Templo de Escorpio.

- Será mejor que regresemos, maestro… ya está imaginando cosas. – sugirió Hyoga.

- Pasen buena noche y no se preocupen… - habló Shaka. – Nos veremos en la mañana.

- ¡Nosotros te cuidaremos el cuchitril, Milo! – exclamó Seiya, comenzando a subir las escaleras directo a Escorpio con Mu, Shun Shiryu e Ikki.

- ¡No toquen nada de mi bodega secreta! – amenazó el griego. - ¡Nada! ¡¿Oyeron?! ¡Les pesará si vuelvo y encuentro algo fuera de su lugar! ¡Les cortaré los traseros y los pondré en mi chimenea! – amenazó, alzando el puño al aire.

- Buenos, señores… - habló Shion. – No es por correrlos, pero a partir de este momento, pasan a ser desconocidos para mí y para toda la orden de santos… y como mi primer decreto, tienen prohibida la entrada al Santuario y que cualquiera de los caballeros que traten de ayudarlos, serán castigados con la muerte… - sentenció el Patriarca con severidad. Dohko lo tomó del hombro, angustiado por la decisión de su mejor amigo.

- Mis niños, no lo tomen tan en serio… Shion sólo quiere asustarlos pero nada más tantito… - sonrió el chino. El ariano negó con la cabeza.

- No, no, no, mi querido Dohko… yo hablé muy en serio. Si los veo por aquí, los mataré…. Que aprendan… en nuestros tiempos nos castigaban colgándonos de los pulgares en el árbol más grande del Santuario. ¿Recuerdas, Dohko?

- Sí, sí, lo recuerdo pero los tiempos cambian…

- Sigan reviviendo la prehistoria… yo me largo. – escupió Ángelo, tomando su maleta y descendiendo la colina directo al bosque. Milo fue tras él seguido de Aioria y Shura.

- Nuestros niños han crecido tan rápido… - Dohko se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras veía cómo se alejaban sus retoños a lo lejos. Shion lo tomó por el hombro y le dio un apretón. - ¿No vas a decir nada sobre los niños? – sollozó y se sopló la nariz con el pañuelo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy orgulloso pero yo no crié perdedores. Así que vámonos… unos segundos más y te volverás todo una magdalena. – dijo, sacando de su túnica otro pañuelo y ofreciéndoselo al chino.

**Rumbo al bosque**

Los cuatro caballeros salieron del Santuario en dirección a la arboleda, se adentraron en ella para buscar refugio, recorrieron en fila india distintos puntos del bosque hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto al lado de una laguna, para colocar sus tiendas de campaña. Shura se encargó de hacer una casita de campaña junto con Aioria, Ángelo comenzó a preparar la fogata mientras Milo estaba trepado en un árbol, devorando las pocas manzanas que había.

- Muy bien, Aioria, tu hermano te enseñó muy bien a hacer casitas de campaña… - lo felicitó el español, dándole una palmada en la espalda, al ver el interior de su obra terminada. Cuando observó al león cabizbajo volvió a hablar. – No te preocupes… Aioros no es rencoroso. Él te quiere mucho… ahorita debe estar muy enojado o triste o con el corazón roto por tu culpa pero lo superará…

- Qué consuelo, gracias… Mejor vayamos a ver cómo van Ángelo y Milo con la fogata. - al salir se encontraron con Ángelo en cuclillas, raspando dos palitos de madera en el suelo mientras soplaba y sacaba humito de ellos.

- Estúpido fuego… - murmuraba el crustáceo sin dejar de realizar la acción. Milo estaba sentado al lado de él sin hacer nada, tirando a lo lejos el corazón de manzana.

- ¿Ya merito? – se quejó, frotándose un ojo. – Llevas quince minutos tratando de hacer fuego. – soltó con aire aburrido.

- ¡Y tú llevas quince minutos jodiéndome la vida! – gruñó, echando humo por las orejas. - ¡Así que cállate y haz algo útil, como largarte de mi vista! – el escorpión se puso de pie y colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

- Haré algo mejor… espera aquí… - dijo, sacando de su mochila una botella de alcohol y abriéndola al instante.

- ¡Oh, perfecto, me hace falta un trago! ¡¿Pero qué…?! – el italiano abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver cómo Milo esparcía el liquido alrededor de la fogata para a continuación buscar en sus bolsillos. En menos de un segundo, el griego sacó su encendedor y lo aventó.

- ¡Quiero fuego, ya! – exclamó, alzando sus brazos al cielo. Como Ángelo aún seguía de cuclillas, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar; sólo vio la inmensa llamarada y cómo parte de ella le chamuscaba los cabellos, las pestañas y las cejas.

- ¡Ángeloooo! – exclamó Shura con horror mientras veía a su amigo correr en círculos con la llamarada en la cabeza. Tomó una manta, lo persiguió y cuando lo tacleó, lo cubrió con ella y le dio golpecitos, tratando de apaciguar el fuego. Una vez controlada la situación, Ángelo caminó, furioso rumbo al escorpión y lo amarró de cabeza en un tronco del árbol más grande, después se sentó con sus compañeros alrededor de la fogata.

- Mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué no nos fuimos a un hotel? – inquirió Aioria, dibujando en la tierra con una ramita. – Hubiera sido más sencillo.

- Te recuerdo que Shion nos quitó nuestras carteras y que nos juró que si pedíamos asilo en alguna casa en Rodorio, mandaría a ejecutar a la familia. – respondió Shura, colocando más leña a la fogata.

- Esta será una larga noche… y no traje mi vicio. – se lamentó el italiano, refiriéndose a su cajetilla de cigarros. – No hay entretenimiento ni nada… me expulsaron con los más aburridos de la orden.

- ¡Ángelo, ya bájame! – exigió Milo aún amarrado. - ¡Yo les daré entretenimiento! ¡Anda!

- ¡Ya cállate! – Máscara le aventó un trozo de leña que no pudo esquivar y cayó directo en la cabeza del escorpión. - ¡No me obligues a ponerte cinta adhesiva en la boca!

- Ya bájalo… lleva mucho tiempo ahí… es malo para el cerebro estar de cabeza y de por sí, Milo ya es algo lento... – susurró el español pero a pesar de eso, fue perfectamente escuchado por Milo.

- ¿Me dijeron lento? – se dijo a sí mismo. - ¡Oigan, ustedes! – los tres voltearon a verlo. - ¡¿Ustedes me dijeron lento?!

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Aioria.

- ¡Shura me dijo lento!

- Milo, eso pasó hace media hora… - contestó el español.

- ¡Demonios! – gruñó el escorpión. - ¡Oigan, ya bájenme! ¡No haré más travesuras, lo prometo!

- Está bien… - Shura suspiró, resignado y se puso de pie. – Más vale que tengas algo bueno que contarnos para entretenernos. – amenazó, cortando la soga con su Excalibur, dejando caer a Milo al suelo. Ambos hombres se acercaron a la fogata. Shura se sentó de nuevo y Milo se perdió por unos minutos. Poco después regresó con una guitarra y para sorpresa de todos, empezó a afinarla.

- ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa guitarra? – indagó el italiano.

- Digamos que la encontré por ahí… y que no se la robé a un grupo de músicos que cruzaban el bosque. - sonrió con el instrumento en mano. Se sentó frente a la fogata, a un lado de Aioria y comenzó a tocar y a cantar. – A esta canción la llamo "La canción de la hoguera", la vi en televisión en un canal para niños con Kiki. Y dice así… _Vamos a reunirnos y cantar esta canción, la C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N de la hoguera y si quieres intentemos cantarla a la carrera, de la hoguera cantar la canción… - _se puso de pie sin dejar de tocar, se acercó a Aioria que no dejaba de aplaudirle con una sonrisa. De un momento a otro, Milo se empezó a alocar y a agitar el cabello como todo un roquero. - _C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N de la hoguera, C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N de la hogueraaa… - _el escorpión señaló a Aioria.

- ¡Canción de la hogueraaaaa! – cantó el león. Después el escorpión miró a Shura y lo señaló con el clavijero de la guitarra.

- ¡La hogueraaa! – cantó Shura con una sonrisa pero se puso serio cuando vio a Ángelo burlarse de él.

- ¡Ángelo! – Milo lo señaló esta vez sin dejar de tocar la guitarra pero lo único que recibió fue silencio y una cara de asco. - ¡Muy bien! – el griego se puso de rodillas y cerró los ojos. - ¡Intentemos, intentemooooos, cantar nuestra cancióooooon! ¡Oh yeahhhhh! – azotó la guitarra contra el piso con fuerza hasta hacerla pedazos. Shura y Aioria aplaudieron. - ¡Gracias, gracias! – hizo reverencia ante su audiencia. - ¡Son un público excepcional!

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Aioria.

- A mi no me miren, ya no tengo otra canción. – contestó Milo, acomodándose el cabello.

- Ya está por anochecer… - soltó el español. - ¿Por qué no sacas los bombones que te dio tu hermano, Aioria?

- ¡Shura tiene razón, no se puede hacer una fogata sin tener comida de astronauta! – apoyó Milo. Aioria afirmó con la cabeza y sacó una bolsa con bombones de la casa de campaña. Colocó la bolsa frente a los demás y cada uno agarró un bombón. – ¡Provechito! – dijo, colocando el bombón en una ramita para después ponerlo sobre el fuego. Así los cuatro caballeros pasaron una tranquila noche, hasta ahora…

**Templo de Géminis**

- Amarme es fácil porque soy muy bellooooo…. ¡Turururururuuuuuuu! – cantaba Olle en la regadera. - ¡Quisiera ser un pez! – exclamó mientras se enjabonaba el cabello. - ¡Para tocar mi nariz en tu peceraaaaa y…!

- Y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera… - continuó otra voz en el baño que claramente no era de Afrodita. Sin embargo, el Santo de Piscis la ignoró y siguió bañándose.

- ¡Pasar la noche entera mojado en ti! – se enjabonó feliz de la vida. - ¡Un peeeeeez! ¡Ahh, nada como un refrescante baño! ¡He terminado aquí! Ahora necesito una toalla… - en ese momento, una mano se asomó a través de la cortina y le brindó la prenda. - ¡Oh, gracias! – tomó la toalla, se secó el cabello para después ponérsela en la cintura. – Un momento… - frunció el ceño. - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – corrió la cortina, molesto y asustado a la vez para encontrarse con Kanon sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, saludándolo con una sonrisa. - ¡¿Kanon?!

- Hola, Olle… - saludó con la mano. - ¿Qué hay?

- ¡Oh, nada en especial! ¡Aquí preguntándome qué carajos hacías mientras yo me estaba bañando!

- Ahh… es que me siento solo… Saga se fue y ammm, bueno y me preguntaba si podía estar contigo.

- ¿Qué no tienes a nadie más a quién molestar? – inquirió el sueco. - ¿Amigos? ¿Familia? ¿Serpientes venenosas? O… - en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo en la sala del templo. Ambos Caballeros corrieron para ver qué sucedía y lo que encontraron fue a un Aldebarán muy agitado, respirando con dificultad.

- ¡¿Qué sucede, Aldebarán?! – gruñó Kanon. – Creí que estarías con Saga.

- ¡Y lo estaba! – soltó el brasileño, exaltado. - ¡Pero pasó un accidente!

- ¿Se murió? – se atrevió a preguntar Afrodita.

- ¡Hablas de mi hermano, imbécil! – el griego le dio un zape al sueco. - ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Saga?!

- ¡Ven conmigo y lo verás con tus propios ojos! – Aldebarán corrió hacia la salida del recinto, seguido por Kanon.

- ¡¿No vienes, Olle?!

- ¿Así, con estas fachas? – el sueco se señaló. – No, no, no… yo vivo de mi imagen… en unas cuantas horas, cuando ya esté guapo los alcanzo.

- ¡Cómo quieras! – sin más, ambos hombres desaparecieron de su vista. Los dos corrieron a gran velocidad por las escalinatas rumbo a la segunda casa. Al llegar, Aldebarán buscó, apresuradamente las llaves de su templo mientras Kanon esperaba impaciente.

- ¡¿Qué esperas, Alde?! ¡Rápido!

- Antes de que entres debo advertirte algo… Saga no es el mismo que solíamos conocer. – murmuró, abriendo la puerta.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Quítate! – empujó al toro y entró al recinto. Siguió el cosmos de su hermano hasta quedar frente a una puerta de madera. Recargó la oreja y escuchó cuchicheos dentro de la habitación. Pudo reconocer la voz de su hermano, algo aguda para su gusto, pero era de su hermano al fin de cuentas. Aldebarán lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera entrar. – Pensé que le había pasado algo… pero se oye bien…

- ¡Le pasó! No es el mismo… sigue escuchando. – ambos pegaron oreja y oyeron la conversación del interior.

- ¡Ay, Saga, no te conocíamos ese lado! – rió Marín.

- ¿Por qué lo dicen, chicas? Yo siempre he sido así… A ver, Shaina, no te muevas, ahora te toca a ti… te lo voy a meter…

- ¿Me dolerá? – titubeó la italiana. – Vi cómo se lo metiste a June sin piedad… sólo escuché los quejidos. Además, es mi primera vez… se amable. – del otro lado de la puerta, Kanon apretó los puños y la mandíbula y consumido por los celos pero siguió escuchando junto con el brasileño.

- Trataré de no hacerte daño, pero si se atora, aquí están June y Marín para sacarlo. – rió Saga. – No te preocupes, después quedarás con una cara de satisfacción como la de June… y hasta me pedirás que lo haga otra vez.

- ¡Me siento bella y hermosa, por dentro y por fuera! Aunque un poco entumida… - replicó la rubia. – Pero la satisfacción nadie me la quita.

- ¡Aquí voy! ¡Rápido y sin dolor! Bueno, tal vez sí sientas algo de dolor… dime si te lastimo mucho para sacarlo… a la cuenta de tres… ¡1, 2…3!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – gritó Shaina. Sin pensarlo dos veces, kanon abrió la puerta de golpe todo rojo de la cara, sorprendiendo a las chicas que estaban en la habitación.

- ¡Saga, Shaina! ¡¿Cómo pudieron?! ¡¿Saga, cómo pudiste?! ¡Sabiendo que yo…! – paró en seco cuando vio la escena frente a sus ojos: June le hacia una hermosa trenza a Saga mientras este tenía varios pasadores en la boca, tratando de peinar a Shaina. Marín estaba pintándose las uñas en el suelo. Las amazonas, rápidamente se colocaron las máscaras y Saga le sonrió a su hermano. - ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!

- Nos está peinando… ¿No es obvio? – contestó June.

- ¡Kaaaaanooon! – el mayor saltó de la cama y con los brazos estirados, se acercó y lo estrujó en ellos. - ¡Hermanitoooo! – le dio besitos en la mejilla, sorprendiendo más al gemelo. - ¿Te gusta mi trenza? – preguntó, soltándolo y modelando su larga y hermosa melena. - ¡Me la hizo June!

- Aldebarán… - llamó al toro, limpiándose los besos previamente dados. - ¿Por qué mi hermano actúa como…? – no terminó la oración.

- ¿Cómo mujer? – completó el brasileño.

- ¡Sí! – soltó, furioso, viendo como su hermano regresaba con las chicas y se reía con ellas de lo lindo. - ¡¿Y ustedes qué carajos me ven?! – las amazonas continuaron cuchicheando con Saga.

- ¿Ven? Les dije que mi hermanito era guapo… - susurró el gemelo mayor.

- ¿Qué yo qué?

- Pues más o menos… - bostezó Shaina.

- ¡Ay, Kanon, lo siento! – comenzó a explicar Aldebarán. – Verás, estábamos jugando a la papa caliente pero como no teníamos papa, tomamos una sandía y se la arrojé a Saga, pensando que la atraparía con las manos y no con la cabeza… pero cayó al suelo, inconsciente y cuando despertó… ¡Lo hizo creyendo que era una mujer!

- ¿Y no intentaron volverlo a la normalidad? – inquirió, furioso.

- Bueno, lo golpeamos con el sartén un par de veces… pero quedaba peor.

- ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto?! ¡Y tú! – señaló a la italiana. - ¡Haces creer a mi hermano que es una chica cuando deberías convencerlo de lo contario!

- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera, animal?! – se defendió la Cobra.

- ¡Ahhh, no sé, algo loco! – Kanon contestó irónico. - ¡Cómo decirle, Oye, amigo, eres hombre!

- ¡Hey, no me hables así!

- ¡Es una broma cruel hacia mí! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Aprovechas la ingenuidad de mi hermano para seducirlo y hacerle lo que a mí me gustaría que me hicieras! ¡Pues hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia! – dijo, tomando a Saga del brazo. - ¡No más!

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido, Kanon! – replicó Shaina.

- ¡Cómo sea! ¡Y aprovecho de una vez para decirte que iba a dejarte participar en mis fantasías sexuales más eróticas, pero ya no! ¡Así que me llevaré a mi hermano, me daré la vuelta y me tragaré mi corajeeee!

- ¡Ay, Kanon, me lastimas! – lloriqueó Saga.

- ¡Tú cállate! ¡Eres un hombre! ¡Deja de quejarte como un marica! – explotó el gemelo. Así ambos hermanos dejaron el templo de Aldebarán y se dirigieron al suyo, dejando a las amazonas con la boca abierta.

- No me gusta admitirlo pero Kanon enojado es muuuy sexy… - comentó June. Marín y Shaina la miraron, crédulas. - ¿Qué? Es la verdad…

- ¡Pues si a amargados sensuales vamos, Ángelo se lleva el premio!

- ¡Marín! ¿Qué cosas dices? – preguntó Shaina.

- ¡Niñas! – interrumpió Aldebarán. - ¡Esto es serio!

- ¡Ay, Alde, te amamos!

- ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿Qué, ustedes no tienen vida? ¡Se la pasan en mi templo las 24 horas del día! – ante el comentario, las chicas comenzaron a lloriquear. - ¡No, no, no! ¡Perdón, ya no lloren, les traeré frutita picada! Aunque si sigo así, me van a dejar en la quiebra, miren que me la paso consintiéndolas…

- ¡Te podemos pagar con cuerpo! – se oyó a June. – O limpiando tu templo… o mejor aún… te pagamos con cuerpo mientras limpiamos tu templo.

- No, mis niñas… - Aldebarán negó con la cabeza. - ¿Ven esto? – preguntó, mostrando un anillo dorado, las chicas asintieron. – Es símbolo de castidad… Shaka, Mu, Ángelo, Shura, Camus y yo juramos mantenernos puros y castos hasta el matrimonio. Ha sido difícil pero hemos evitado la tentación…

- ¿Ángelo… virgen? – preguntó Marín.

- Bueno… él solamente quiso la sortija para empeñarla de vez en cuando… él no es taaaan virgen… bueno, nada…

- ¿Y Shura?

- Bueno… unos más vírgenes que otros… pero mi sueño es casarme de blanco… - soltó con aire enamorado. – Eso implica que mi futura señora debe estar inmaculada. Y déjame decirte, June, que algunos de tus comentarios me hacen dudar de tu pureza… he visto tus fotos…

- ¡Era joven, necesitaba el dinero! – la rubia sudó frío. – Es decir… no sé de qué estás hablando… - se defendió, nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos.

- ¡Pues de tus fotos con Ikki, en el cumpleaños de Aioria! ¡Lo tenías bien abrazado! – se carcajeó Aldebarán.

**Mientras tanto con los gemelos…**

- ¡Maldita sea! – gruñía el menor aún jalando a Saga. - ¡Estúpida sandía, estúpido Aldebarán, estúpidos toodooos! Veré qué puedo hacer para volverte a la normalidad. ¡¿Me estas escuchando, Saga?! – volteó y parpadeó, confundido al ver las lagrimitas correr por el rostro de su hermano que gimoteaba sin cesar. - ¡¿Estás llorando?!

- Nooo… - gimoteó más. - ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Claro que sí, estás llorando! ¡¿Quién te hizo llorar?! ¡Lo voy a matar!

- ¡Tú fuiste, tarado! – lo señaló y lloró más. – Mira, me dejaste moradita mi muñeca por irme jalando…

- Yo no quise… perdón. – miró a todos lados y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, le dio un abrazo. – Perdón, hermanito…

- ¡Nita, nitaaaa! ¡Soy mujer! – corrigió sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Ammm, sí claro… vamos al templo, buscaré con qué golpearte y volverte a la normalidad.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡No, nada! – una vez más, ambos hermanos arribaron al tercer templo. En todo el camino, Saga no le soltó la mano a un incomodo Kanon. Al llegar se encontraron a Olle, preparándose un café en la cocina. Cuando Saga lo divisó, soltó a su hermano y se acercó al sueco.

- ¡Oh, al fin una chica con quien platicar! – exclamó lleno de júbilo. - ¡Hola, amigaaa! – estaba a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla a Olle cuando este, sin pensarlo le arrojó su café hirviendo y le ensartó un puñetazo en la cara. Kanon corrió para auxiliar a su hermano.

- ¡Pedazo de idiota! – gruñó el Santo de Piscis. - ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que esas bromas me desagradan completamente! – lo alzó de la camisa, le dio un cabezazo y lo tumbó al suelo. - ¡Ahora si no te la acabas!

- ¡Espera, esperaaaaaa! – gritó Kanon, interponiéndose entre su hermano y el asesino Olle. - ¡Está confundido, no sabe lo que dice! ¡Al parecer no te recuerda!

- ¡¿Cómo que no me recuerda?! – gruñó, indignado, acomodándose su smoking blanco. - ¡¿Ahora me va a salir con que es demasiado bueno como para recordarme?!

- ¡No! No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió… sólo sé que él piensa que es una mujer… para explicarte necesitaría que alguien con coeficiente intelectual mayor al promedio lo examinara y me dijera qué hacer.

- Va a ser una lata encontrar a alguien con esas características a estas horas… - soltó Olle.

- Buenas tardes… – se oyó una voz a las afueras del templo. – Camus de Acuario, hombre blanco con coeficiente intelectual mayor al promedio, pide permiso para cruzar Géminis… - decía el francés mientras caminaba por el recinto.

- ¡Camus! – exclamaron al unísono. - ¡Te necesitamos ahora!

- ¿En qué puedo serviles, chicos? – preguntó, cargando varias bolsas de despensa y aún vendado de la cabeza. – Que sea rápido porque un maratón de lectura me espera…

- Necesito que revises a mi hermano… - soltó Kanon, cargando a un moribundo Saga en sus brazos. Con ayuda de Olle lo colocó en un sofá y Camus lo empezó a examinar.

- ¿Qué tiene? – Camus observó a Saga recuperar la conciencia e incorporarse lentamente.

- ¡Mi hermano piensa que es una mujer!

- Pues yo lo veo muy normal… - Camus tocó el musculoso pecho del gemelo y este se sobresalto cuando se sintió manoseado.

- ¡Eres un atrevido! – Saga le dio una fuerte cachetada al francés. Camus se sobó la mejilla. - ¡¿Kanon, no vas a hacer algo?! ¡¿Vas a dejar que este hombre me esté tocando?!

- Fascinante… - susurró el Santo de Acuario, examinando el cráneo de Saga. – Sin temor a equivocarme, me atrevo a decir que tu hermano sufrió una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza… definitivamente Saga se encuentra en _Estado de fuga._

- ¡Oh, muy bien! ¡Ahora en español, por favor! – pidió Olle. Camus rodó los ojos y procedió a explicar.

- Es la inhabilidad de recordar algunos o todos los eventos pasados y también la pérdida de identidad o la formación de una nueva… en este caso, Saga piensa que es una mujer.

- No pienso… ¡Lo soy! – interrumpió Saga. - ¡Soy una linda chica!

- Bien, ya les dije lo que querían… aunque me gustaría practicar una lobotomía alguna vez… - habló Camus, nuevamente. – Tal vez podamos descubrir por qué es tan idiota o tan retraído. Así comprobaré mi teoría de que tiene una nuez por cerebro… ligeramente más grande que la de Milo.

- ¿Disculpa? – Saga entrecerró los ojos, ofendido. - ¿Es por qué soy mujer? No sabía que tenías conocidos machistas, hermano… ¡Yo soy muy inteligente! ¡Así que hazme cualquier pregunta porque te la responderé correctamente!

- No es eso, pero, bien… - el francés se rascó la barbilla. - ¿Quién creó la Mayéutica? – Saga abrió la boca para responder cuando el francés lo interrumpió. – Y no, no fueron los mayas. – el gemelo mejor decidió callarse. – Algo más fácil… te doy una pista… es el hombre que asumió una postura de ignorancia que llamó _ironía SOCRÁtica…_

_- _Mmmm, ¿Arquímedes? – Camus frunció el ceño. - ¡Napoleón!

- Te daré otra pista… - gruñó el francés. – Su rostro está en mi camisa… y su nombre arriba del rostro…

- ¿Santa?

- ¡Sólo lee el jodido nombre! – dijo, apuntando su camisa. - ¡Léelo!

- ¿Leer? Ay, está bien… no soy la chica más inteligente pero te aseguro que hay muchas que sí lo son.

- Yo me voy de aquí… arréglensela ustedes… - sin decir más, el galo se retiró del Templo de Géminis. Kanon se tiró de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños, haciendo una escena de telenovela.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Nooooo! ¡Saagaaaa, regresa! ¡Por favor, vuelve a la normalidad!

- ¡Ay, Kanon! ¡Perdóname, ya no seré tan burra! – lloriqueó Saga, acercándose a su hermano. - ¡Estudiaré, dame otra oportunidad! – lo abrazó. - ¡Te prometo ser la más inteligente del Santuario!

- ¡Noooooo! ¡No lo entiendes! – lloró Kanon.

- ¡Pues no, por eso voy a estudiar!

- ¡No! – Kanon se puso de pie y lo apuntó con el dedo. - ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡No te quiero, no así!

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? – Saga comenzó a llorar, inclusive le dio algo de lastima a Olle. - ¡Sí tú no me quieres, ya no vale la pena vivir! ¡Waaaaaaaaa! – zangoloteó sus brazos al aire y se fue corriendo a su habitación, azotando la puerta. Afrodita por fin decidió interrumpir la escena tan dramática.

- Sé que esto no me incumbe pero no tenías qué ser tan malo con ella… con él… amm con Saga. Tienes que pensar que si no encontramos la cura, se quedará en ese estado por siempre… así que trata de llevarte bien con tu hermano… ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cena conmigo mismo frente al espejo que no me pienso perder… con permiso. - se despidió el sueco, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

- Esta va a ser una larga noche… - suspiró Kanon.

**Mientras tanto en el bosque…**

Los caballeros se encontraban descansando. Ángelo y Shura permanecían afuera, sentados frente a la fogata mientras que Milo y Aioria, dormían cómodamente dentro de la tienda. El italiano miraba las estrellas y Shura cabeceaba intentando alejar el sueño.

- ¿Sigues molesto? – preguntó de repente Ángelo.

- ¿Me hablas a mi? – Shura se señaló así mismo con aire de indignación.

- No… le preguntaba a aquel duende mágico que escalaba el árbol. – contestó con marcado sarcasmo. Shura rodó los ojos y se cubrió con su manta. – Obvio te preguntaba a ti, reina del drama.

- ¡Oh, pensé que le hablabas a Hades!

- Ni siquiera está aquí…

- ¡Ah! ¿Ósea, que si estuviera, no me hablarías?

- Ya vas a empezar… - soltó, molesto, dándose la vuelta y acostándose en el suelo.

- Vaya, qué manera de arreglar los problemas… dándole la espalda a todos… típico de ti… - se quejó, tomando una piedra del suelo y arrojándosela.

- ¡Eso me dolió, idiota! – gruñó, mientras tomaba asiento y se sobaba la cabeza.

- ¡Más te va a doler cuando te aviente este leño encima! – cuando el italiano reaccionó, Shura ya se encontraba levantando un enorme tronco y amenazaba con arrojárselo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se escuchó un ruido detrás de unos arbustos que llamó la atención de ambos santos. Los dos voltearon en dirección a aquel lugar. - ¿Fuiste tú?

- ¡Claro! Con mis poderes mentales moví aquellas ramas para escapar de ti… - el italiano se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

- ¡Claro que sí, idiota! ¡Yo no fui! ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer…?! – en ese instante…

- ¡Buenaaas! – habló un ente detrás de los arbustos. - ¡Yujuuuu, traigo tartas de fresaaa! – Shura y Ángelo, se miraron confundidos al escuchar la voz chillona, algo femenina.

- ¡Oh, Shion mandó a una doncella a alimentarnos! – Shura suspiró, aliviado. - ¡Siempre supe que ese Patriarca tenía buen corazón!

- ¡Le daré el agradecimiento de su vida a esa chica! – se carcajeó Ángelo. – Si sabes a lo que me refiero… - le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Ángelo! ¡¿A caso has olvidado el anillo de castidad?! ¡Ni siquiera lo traes puesto! – lo reprendió el español. – Ya lo perdiste, ¿verdad?

- Lo perdí en la casa de empeño… y mi voto de castidad se fue con él… así que a gozarle…

- ¡Ay, que alguien me ayude! – volvió a hablar la voz chillona. Ambos santos se acercaron a los arbustos con la intención de apartar unas cuantas ramas. La "doncella" estiró su brazo y Ángelo lo jaló con fuerza y sacó a la persona de ahí. - ¡Oh, muchas gracias, caballero! – el italiano, de un rápido movimiento tomó al ente de la cintura y cuando se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos, Saga de Géminis, lo arrojó al piso sin consideración.

- ¡¿Sagaaa?! – exclamó, horrorizado. - ¡Guacala! – sin más se comenzó a limpiar las manos, como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso.

- ¿Saga? – preguntó Shura, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Ah, ustedes deben ser los indefensos turistas que se extraviaron en el bosque! Lo supuse porque vi humo y no es normal que la gente acampe por aquí. – dijo, aceptando la mano del español. - ¡Así que decidí hacer mi buena acción del día y traerles algo de comer a unos hombres completamente extraños para mí! – sonrió, mostrando la canasta. - ¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere una tartita?

- ¿Cómo que no nos conoces? – inquirió el peninsular.

- ¿Debería?

- ¡Pues sí! – escupió Ángelo. - ¿Y por qué hablas así? ¡Te oyes ridículo! Y… espera… ¿Traes una trenza?

- ¡Oh, la notaste! ¡Es la primera persona que lo hace! Hermosa, ¿no? – sonrió el gemelo.

- No… ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- Ash, tú y mi hermano son iguales… - Saga se sopló el flequillo y escondió la canasta tras de sí. – Y yo que les traje comida…

- ¿Kanon sabe que estás aquí? – preguntó esta vez Shura. – Además, si Shion se entera… - antes de que Saga pudiera responder algo, Milo y Aioria hicieron aparición, saliendo de la casa de campaña, adormilados.

- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – inquirió Milo, tallándose los ojos. - ¡Hay gente que quiere dormir!

- ¿Saga? – el león entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Te conozco?

- ¡Ay, no te hagas! – sonrió Aioria, al momento que le daba un puñetazo a forma de juego en el brazo. - Somos hombres, ¿no?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Aioria… - Shura rodó los ojos.

- ¡Auch! ¡Bestia! ¡Salvaje! – se lamentó Saga mientras se sobaba su brazo. - ¡Eres un grosero! ¡A una chica nunca se le pega!

- En eso tienes razón pero aquí no hay ninguna chica… - Aioria se sobó el cuello. – Estás actuando muy extraño…

- ¡Saagaaa! – se oyó un grito cerca del lugar.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Es él! – lloriqueó Saga, soltando la canasta. - ¡Díganle que no estoy aquí! ¡Qué me deprimí y me suicidé! ¡Ustedes nunca me vieron! – sin más, Saga salió corriendo para esconderse en la tienda de campaña.

- ¡Sagaaa! – gritó Kanon, saliendo de los arbustos con Shion y Misterio, jalado con un mecate. - ¡Sé que estas aquí!

- ¿Kanon? ¿Shion? – Milo parpadeó, confundido. - ¡Qué noche más extraña!

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que está pasando? – inquirió el español. - ¡No entiendo nada!

- ¿En dónde está Saga? – interrumpió Kanon. – No debe andar solo por ahí en su estado… se encuentra algo confundido… - dijo, examinando el lugar. - ¡Ajá, aquí está! ¡No me mientan! Estuvo toda la tarde molesto conmigo pero vi que hizo tartas…

- ¡Por lo que me contó Kanon, su condición es muy delicada! – habló Shion. - ¡Sólo por esa razón estamos aquí! Y porque saqué a pasear a Misterio… ya saben, su caminata nocturna.

- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! – gritó Aioria, exasperado.

- ¡Saga tuvo un accidente, se golpeó la cabeza y ahora piensa que es una mujer! – gruñó Kanon, acercándose a la casa de campaña. - ¡Eso pasó!

- Oh, haberlo dicho antes… - el castaño se rascó la cabeza. – Pues no tendrás que buscar mucho porque tu hermano está allá… - señaló el escondite del gemelo mayor. Kanon deslizó el cierre para entrar a la casa, al entrar se encontró a Saga entre las cobijas.

- Saga, ya sal de ahí, vámonos a la casa… - todos escucharon la conversación de los gemelos.

- ¡No me voy a ir con alguien que se avergüenza de mi! ¡Debes aceptarme como la MUJER que soy!

- Este sí está grave… - murmuró Milo. – Pero mientras discuten podemos comer tartas… ¿Gustas, Shion? – preguntó, tomando la canasta del suelo y ofreciéndole una tarta al lemuriano.

- Me encantaría… - sonrió. – Directo a mis muslos… Les deseo buen viaje… - comentó, masticando el postre. Shura y Ángelo también tomaron una tarta.

- Mmmm, Saga mujer cocina muy bien… - habló el italiano con la boca llena. – Podría acostumbrarme. - Shura asintió y siguió escuchando la pelea de los gemelos.

- ¡Te voy a contar a la de tres, Saga! – amenazó el griego menor. - ¡No me hagas usar la fuerza!

- ¡¿Ah, sí?!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Pues vas a ver!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kanon.

- Es mi diario, idiota… ahora verás…Querido diario, estoy muy furiosa, creo que me va a dar una SR y yooo…

- ¡¿Qué es eso de SR?! – los santos siguieron escuchando sin intervenir.

- ¡Ten cuidado, Kanon! – advirtió Aioria afuera de la casa de campaña. - ¡Una SR es una Súper Rabieta! ¡A Aioros le dan cada vez que no lo obedezco! – todos vieron al león con cara de wtf.

- ¡Así es! ¡Tu amigo tiene razón! – se escuchó a Saga. - ¡Me va a dar una Súper Rabieta!

- ¡Uy, qué miedo! – dijo Kanon con sarcasmo.

- Querido diario, cómo te iba diciendo… Mi hermano no me respeta y me obliga a hacer cosas malas… como aquella vez… te contaré, querido diario… No estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero en una ocasión… me asomé al baño de su cuarto, cosa que nunca hago, pero esa vez lo hice… - continuó escribiendo en el diario y hablando en voz alta. – Lo que vi me dejó helada… pues mi hermano estaba jalándose….

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate, cállate! – exclamó Kanon.

- Jalaba una y otra vez en un vaivén de asquerosidades… esa cosa peluda que parecía araña… ¡Ja!

- ¡No te atrevas, bestia! – amenazó el ex Caballero de Poseidón.

- ¡Oh, sí me atrevo! Ah sí, querido diario… mi hermano siguió jalando esa cosa, lo que era peor es que yo no podía apartar mi mirada… era una cosota imponente…

- ¡Detente, ya no sigas!

- ¡Voy a terminar lo que empecé! ¡Sufre, hermano! Y sip, Kanon estaba… - los santos pararon oreja. - ¡Estaba jalando los pelos de la coladera, sin guantes! ¡Ahora todos tus amigos saben que te quedarás calvo muy pronto! ¡Hahahahahahaha!

- ¡Nooooooo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Era nuestro secreto!

- ¡Tú me obligaste a ello!

- ¡¿Eso era todo?! – resopló el italiano.

- ¡Oh, y algo más, querido diario! – siguió Saga. – Hace rato me encontré a una chica de cabello morado y un hermoso vestido blanco… me enteré de que era Athena y al parecer es una diosa, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que el vestido blanco representa pureza… ¡hahahaha! Ella tiene de pura lo que yo de fea… eso es todo, diario… una vez más, gracias por escucharme. XOXO. PD: Me siento muy mal por haber revelado el secreto de la calvicie prematura de mi hermano. PD de la PD: Espero que me perdone algún día. ¡Listo! – dijo Saga, cerrando su diario. - Ya estarás contento, Kanon. ¡Mira lo que me obligaste a hacer! – después de la discusión, Saga fue el primero en salir de la casita de campaña. – Lamento que hayan tenido que soportar esto, amigos de Kanon. En fin, espero que no me juzguen y que podamos ser amigos. – sonrió.

- ¡Esta sí que tiene agallas! – se carcajeó Milo. En ese momento salió Kanon de la tienda.

- Ahora todos lo saben… - el gemelo bajó la mirada. – Me quedaré calvo muy pronto… Mi hermosa melena desaparecerá con el tiempo…

- ¡Pero podría ser peor! – Aioria intentó animarlo.

- ¡Sí, cómo Tatsumi! ¡No es tan malo, mi niño! – interrumpió Shion, comiendo lo último que quedaba de su tarta. – Así como lo vez… Tatsumi tenía el cabello igual que el tuyo, si no es que más bello… un rojo intenso… y largo, largo, largo… una cascada de sangre… hermosa cascada de sangre… hasta que un día… pfff se le cayó todo. Así que no puede ser tan malo… peor aún… No, espera… ¡Podrías ser calvo y con una gran nariz! ¡Cómo Tatsumi!

- ¡Al menos él es un hombre feliz! – sonrió Milo.

**Santuario, Templo Principal…**

- ¡Tatsumiiii! – cantó Athena en sus aposentos. - ¡Es mi hora semanal de cepillado de cabello!

- Odio mi vida… - susurró el calvo, comenzando a cepillarle su cabellera.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Qué el día en que se me cayó el cabello, fue mi perdición!

- ¡Ay, Tatsumi querido! – rió la diosa. - ¡Podría ser peor! ¡Podrías ser calvo y con una gran nariz! ¡Justamente como tú! (xD)

**De regreso…**

- ¡Ay ya, hermanito, no te enojes! - Saga abrazó a su gemelo. – Prometo no decir ningún otro secreto tuyo. Mejor come una tarta… ¡Comamos una tarta! Sentémonos alrededor de esta fogata como buenos amigos y disfrutemos de nuestra compañía… - Kanon suspiró con resignación y siguió el consejo de Saga. Muy pronto todos los santos se encontraban sentados, observando el fuego de la hoguera. - ¡Mira, hermanito, te hice una tarta especial! Porque a pesar de que me molestas, yo te amo mucho… - le dio un besito en la mejilla, haciendo que Kanon se sonrojara. - ¡Pruébala! ¿Qué tal?

- Sí… amm, está muy rica… deliciosa…

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero bueno, preséntame a tus amigos! Tuvimos un comienzo algo… brusco para una chica como yo…

- Pues… - Kanon se rascó la cabeza. – Ese de cabello verde botella es Shura… - señaló al español.

- ¡Hola, Shura! – saludó con la mano. Shura aunque algo incomodo, por cortesía le devolvió el saludo.

- Aquel amargado es Ángelo…parece odiar la vida pero… sí la odia…

- ¡Hola, Ángelo! – Máscara le regresó el saludo con una seña obscena. - ¡Ay, eres un grosero! – Saga agarró el brazo de Kanon y se aferró a él. - ¿Y aquellos tres feos, quiénes son? – los aludidos, ofendidos fruncieron el ceño.

- ¡Oye, soy el autoproclamado más guapo de la Élite Dorada! – se defendió el griego. - ¡Y soy Milo de Escorpio!

- ¡Pues ni tanto, mi hermano está mejor! ¡Mucho mejor! – contestó Saga, frotando su cabeza en el hombro del menor. - ¡Él debería ser Patriarca!

- Ammm… bueno, como decía… aquel es Aioria y Shion…

- Prefiero el término Patriarca… el que no va a ceder su puesto así como así… - el lemuriano frunció el ceño.

- ¡Kanon, me siento tan incómoda con todos estos músculos! – se quejó el gemelo. - ¡A ver cuándo se termina esta pesadilla y me regresan mis bub…! – en ese momento, Shura escupió su tarta en la cara de Ángelo y se comenzó a carcajear.

- ¿Pesadilla? – preguntaron todos.

- ¡Oh, qué lindo animalito! – Saga olvidó el tema de conversación y se aproximó a Misterio. Quería acariciarlo pero este se negó. - ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ah, no te preocupes… - sonrió Shion, jalando del mecate a su mascota. - ¡Misterio es cómo yo… hermoso y orgulloso! ¡No se le acerca a cualquiera!

- ¡No importa! – sonrió Saga. – Pero, ¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche, hermano?

- No sé Shion… - contestó.

- Tú dijiste que matarías al que nos ayudara y viniera con nosotros… - lo acusó Shura.

- Ay, a veces digo muchas cosas… - Shion se rascó la nuca, nervioso. – Además, puede haber ladrones por ahí y como siempre, estoy tapizado en oro. No quiero encontrarme con otro mini Camus… ahh mi niño francés… a veces cuando lo veo, me acuerdo de Mani… ya saben, Manigoldo, ese loquillo…

- Entonces si acamparemos aquí… - continuó Saga. - Yo propongo… ¡Qué comamos tartitas toda la noche!

- Estoy de acuerdo… - apoyó Aioria. – Pero que Milo no coma muchas… No se nos vaya a morir mañana…

- ¡Mejor que no cene! – gruñó Ángelo. - ¡No estoy dispuesto a soportar otra humillación por su estupidez!

- ¡Ay, jódanse! – escupió el escorpión.

- ¡Yeeii! ¿Quién quiere una tartita? – preguntó el gemelo mayor, alzando la canasta.

- ¡Yooo! – exclamaron todos.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Me alegra saber que todos seremos buenos amigos! – habló Saga. - ¡Coman todo lo que quieran!

- ¡Eres un ángel, Saga! – soltó Aioria, devorando una tarta.

- ¡Y mi hermanito sería un ángel si me abrazara! ¡Es que tengo mucho frío! ¿Me abrazas, Kanon? – todos observaron a Kanon que se volvía a poner colorado.

- A ver, Kanon… ahí está tu primer acto de amor en público hacia tu hermano… - Shion comentó con cizaña. – Nunca he visto que abraces a Saga… anda, Kanon, abraza a tu hermanita… ¿Ves? Yo como padre, ya la acepté… siempre quise tener una hija… Sagita, de ahora en adelante serás la luz de mis ojos, después de mi mismo, claro…

- ¡Ay, gracias! – Saga sonrió, acurrucándose al lado de su hermano.

- Tengo una pregunta, amiga… - interrumpió Milo. - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas?

- Verán… no recuerdo nada más que algunas cosas que he pasado con mi hermano… aparte de un golpe muy fuerte en mi cabeza… provocado por ese hombre neandertal y sus tres esclavas sexuales… Lo que sí les puedo decir es que soy una mujer casada con un rico empresario escocés llamado Anakin, nos amamos mucho a pesar de que su familia no me acepta… una vez, los muy desgraciados incendiaron la comarca donde estábamos cenando, entonces escapamos con ayuda de Gandalf, luego un amigo de la familia, Harry Potter, nos ofreció refugio y nos invitó a su búsqueda de La Piedra Filosofal, la encontramos y después de acabar con el basilisco, al salir el sol del siguiente día, destruimos la Estrella de la Muerte y acabamos con el Imperio. Después de un momento de paz, procreamos a nuestro hermoso hijo Nemo, novato naranja y blanco… - todos los santos lo vieron, intrigados.

- Saga se está creando toda una vida… - Shura se rascó a cabeza. – Con la pérdida de memoria, trata de llenar los pedazos con recuerdos falsos… si no me equivoco, esto es un estado de fuga…

- ¡Exactamente, fue lo que dijo Camus! – Kanon afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¡Pues sí que vio muchas películas, toda su vida es una mezcla de ellas! – se carcajeó Milo.

- ¿Películas? – Saga lo miró, indignado. - Me abro con ustedes… ¿Y así es cómo me tratan?

- No, no, no… claro que creemos toda tu vida… - Ángelo intentó calmarlo. – Ignora a ese idiota…

- El chiste es que decidí tomar unas vacaciones y visitar a mi hermano pero el golpe me arruinó todo. – dijo, sobándose la cabeza.

- Y no has ido al baño, ¿verdad? – inquirió el italiano. – Me refiero a que tal vez te encuentres con algo que no debería estar ahí…

- No entiendo… - Saga parpadeó, confundido. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que Ángelo quiere decir es que… ammm… - Shura comenzó a sudar. – Bueno, sabes que las mujeres tienen… ya sabes, ese par… y tú, pues… no.

- Nunca fui una chica voluptuosa… - se excusó, tocándose el pecho. – Aunque ahora ya no me siento tan atractiva… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres verlas? ¡Maldito pervertido!

- ¡Sí, Shura! ¡¿Quieres que mi hermano te enseñe algo?! – gruñó Kanon, molesto, abrazando a su gemelo. - ¡Porque sobre mi cadáver lo hará!

- ¡Oh, Kanon es un hermano celoso! ¡Muy bien, cuida a mi niña! – aplaudió el ariano.

- ¿Sabes qué, Saga? Mejor vete a dormir a la tienda, una chica decente no debe dormir entre hombres. No quiero que estos vulgares te corrompan. – Saga obedeció a su hermano y se dirigió a la tienda no sin antes darle un besito en la mejilla.

- ¡Buenas noches, hermanito! ¡Buenas noches, chicos y pervertido! – se despidió y observó a Shura con odio.

- ¿Qué? ¿P-pero yo qué hice?

- ¡Vaya, Shura, a donde quiera que vas, lo tuyo es hacer amigos! – se burló el italiano.

- Yo no sé por qué te quejas tanto, Kanon… - soltó Aioria de repente. – Si Saga de mujer es todo un encanto…

- Sí, a pesar de que toda su vida es puro rollo y que tal vez no recuperes a tu hermano, podrías acostumbrarte… - apoyó Milo.

- Sí, tal vez sea un encanto y todo eso… pero… ¡Tengo que encontrar la forma de volverlo a la normalidad! – gruñó Kanon.

- Buenos, mis niños… será mejor que descansen. Mañana será un largo día. Y si no ganan la competencia, más les vale acostumbrarse a dormir aquí por el resto de sus días… - comentó Shion, acariciando la cabeza de Misterio que estaba apoyada en sus piernas.

- Shion tiene razón… debemos descansar… - Milo soltó un bostezo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo. – Mañana nos espera la competencia, ganaremos y recuperaremos el respeto de todos.

- O perderemos y nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. – secundó Aioria.

- Y Saga nos traerá tartitas todas las noches… - Shura sonrió, colocándose a su lado.

- Mmmm, podría acostumbrarme a ello… - Ángelo colocó sus brazos detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos.

- Ah, mis niños son todos unos mediocres… - murmuró Shion antes de quedarse dormido.

- ¿Kanon? – preguntó Aioria de repente. - ¿Por qué no vas a la tienda y duermes con tu nueva hermana? A mí me gustaría que Aioros estuviera aquí y… waaaaaa. – el castaño comenzó a llorar y se aferró a su mantita. - ¡No debí gritarle!

- Ya, tranquilo… - Kanon intentó consolarlo. – Tuviste tu oportunidad de ser un buen hermano y la cagaste… Yo no haré el mismo error. Descansa, Aioria. – el gemelo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la tienda para después entrar y dormir un rato mientras Aioria sollozaba el resto de la noche.

**Templo de Escorpio**

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Aioros, jugando dominó con Camus, Shaka, Hyoga Mu e Ikki. - ¡Mi corazón me dice que Aioria me necesita! – dijo, regando las fichas por toda la mesa.

- Aioros… ya tranquilízate… - sugirió Shaka. – Estoy seguro de que tu hermano está bien…

- Sí, además no creo que esté pensando en ti… - siguió Camus. – Ya sabes, los jóvenes de ahora ya no piensan en su familia, ahora solamente piensan en mujeres y bebidas…

- ¡Pero sí tienen la misma edad! – soltó el arquero.

- Yo soy diferente… - contestó Camus. – Yo tengo esto… - se señaló su anillo de pureza en el dedo anular. - ¿Ves esto?

- Sí, veo tu anillo de pureza…

- Bien, Shaka, Mu y yo no vemos a las mujeres como objetos sexuales…

- ¿Y qué haces cuando piensas en una mujer, ya sabes…? – preguntó el castaño.

- Pues cuando veo a una mujer de manera diferente, pienso en Sócrates o en Galileo, resuelvo problemas matemáticos y… adiós mujer.

- ¡Yo pienso en Buda! – se oyó a Shaka. – Y paso 40 días de ayuno y arrepentimiento.

- ¿Y tú, Mu?

- Reparo armaduras para bajar la… presión. Aunque es algo difícil con Shion presentándome mujeres a cada rato.

- ¡Ay, Aioria! ¡Espero que estés bien! – Aioros recargó su codo sobre la mesa y siguió jugando con los chicos.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Era el día de la competencia de nado sincronizado. El coliseo poco a poco se fue llenando. El pueblo entero comenzaba a hablar sobre los equipos y hacer apuestas con el posible ganador. Obviamente, nuestros doraditos no llevaban ventaja después del ridículo del día anterior. En el Santuario, el resto de los santos se preparaba para partir al coliseo y así apoyar a sus compañeros.

**Mientras tanto, en el bosque…**

Ángelo, Milo, Aioria y Shion aún dormían en el suelo. Kanon descansaba también en la casa de campaña y Shura había desaparecido desde temprano. Saga decidió aprovechar que los hombres dormían y decidió ir al lago más cercano y refrescarse. Se robó la toalla de león de Aioria y se fue saltando hacia el lago. Al llegar, se colocó en la orilla y antes de quitarse la ropa y entrar, se amarró el cabello con un listón rosa.

- Lalalalalala, me voy a bañar… - comenzó a cantar, quitándose los zapatos. – Ah, es muy extraño que traiga ropa de hombre… seguramente en el lapso que estuve desmayada, aquellas adorables chicas me pusieron la primera ropa que encontraron… En fin, luego me compraré un vestido… - dijo, desabotonándose la camisa, tarareando mientras lo hacía. Justo en ese instante, burbujas comenzaron a emerger del fondo del lago. Saga parpadeó y se asomó a ver. En segundos, Shura salió de la superficie acuática, como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Después de sacudirse el cabello, el español abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara azul del gemelo. Ambos parpadearon al mismo hasta que Saga gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡Kaaaanooon! – lloró el griego.

- ¡Espera, espera, no te asustes! – el peninsular corrió a cubrirse con su ropa, tirada a la orilla. - ¡Me taparé y, y… y no es necesario que alguien se entere! ¡Fue sólo un accidente, no sabía que estabas aquí!

- ¡Kaaanooon! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! – se tapó los ojos. En ese instante, una nube de polvo se divisó en el bosque detrás de ellos. Era nada más y nada menos que Kanon de Géminis.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué hiciste, Shura?! – Kanon colocó la cabeza de Saga contra su pecho. - ¡Santo dios, le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien! Ya, tranquila, tranquila… no pasa nada… - le acarició la melena a su hermano. – Ya estoy aquí, hermana… Yo te protegeré de cualquier hombre que trate de propasarse contigo…

- Kanon ya está aceptando el que Saga se haya vuelto una mujer… - narró Shion, apareciendo de repente.

- ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! – preguntó Ángelo, molesto.

- ¡Shura se anda paseando encuerado frente a Saga! – contestó el gemelo menor.

- ¡Ah, qué manchado, Shura! – se burló Aioria.

- ¡Noo! ¡Yo sólo me estaba bañando! – trató de explicarse. - ¡Yo llegué primero a la laguna o lago, lo que sea!

- Ven, Saga… - Kanon lo tomó del brazo. – Cuando lleguemos al templo, podrás tomar un baño.

- Bueno… - Saga se secó las lágrimas.

- No quiero alarmarlos pero nuestra competencia es en diez minutos… - soltó Milo, completamente listo para partir. Todos los demás se apuraron y comenzaron a recoger el campamento.

- ¡Pero cómo van, mis niños, a ganar, digo, si quieren regresar a sus templos! – mandó Shion, tronando los dedos. – ¡Yo mientras me tele transportaré al coliseo porque tengo una competencia que narrar! ¡Vámonos, Misterio!

- ¡Espera! ¡Nos puedes llevar!

- ¡Chaitoooo! – Shion desapareció, dejando a los caballeros solos.

**En el coliseo…**

Los Caballeros de Oro y Bronce se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares en las gradas. Athena estaba en su palco, saludando a su fiel pueblo. Los últimos preparativos para la competencia eran realizados por los trabajadores que eran comandados por Serafino Wanderley. La gente aplaudía para que ya iniciaran las competencias. Dohko se hallaba cerca de la piscina, ajustando la cámara y alistándose para grabar.

- ¿En dónde estás, Shion? – le preguntó a la nada, nervioso. - ¿Quién va a presentar la competencia? – en ese instante Shion apareció frente a sus ojos, completamente arreglado y con micrófono en mano. - ¡Shion! ¡¿En dónde estabas?!

- ¡Ay, tranquilo, Dohko! – se ajustó la corbata. – Sabes que me gusta desaparecer así como así… ¡Y no eres mi mujer ni nadie para andar preguntándome en dónde estaba!

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – gruñó el chino. - ¡Mejor comencemos!

- ¡Mira que estoy de malas, porque si mis niños pierden, seré conocido como de Patriarca de esos infelices y tendré que seguir narrando estas olimpiadas de porquería solamente por un estúpido deseo de Athena, aquella diosa que no hace nada por nosotros y que se lleva todo el amor del pueblo mientras yo me parto el lomo todos los días para llevarle el pan a la mesa y me dedico a cuidar a los caballeros dorados, que ya son mayores de edad y que están de mantenidos y no me dan el respeto que me merezco, pero si tuviera a Athena enfrente le diría.. Oye… y… tú… y eres una tonta! Pero en fin… ¿Cuándo empezamos a grabar?

- Ammm, ya empezamos a grabar… - dijo Dohko, con la cámara en la mano.

- ¡Oh, haberlo dicho antes! – soltó, nervioso. - ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la penúltima competencia de las hermosísimas y muy apreciadas, personalmente por mí, Olimpiadas! Quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para reafirmar mi lealtad a la diosa Athena, y agradecerle el haberme dado esta grandiosa oportunidad de narrar los acontecimientos de estos magníficos juegos en este hermoso día. – sonrió, aflojándose la corbata en gesto nervioso. – Y bueno, en fin… ya no esperemos más… Recuerden que hoy es el segundo día para el equipo de natación así que… ¡Pase el primer equipo! – Dohko enfocó a la piscina cuando comenzó a resonar la canción de _GhostBusters._ Luces verdes iluminaron el coliseo mientras humo emergía del suelo. La gente comenzó a aplaudir al ver a dos caballeros vestidos de fantasmas correr alrededor de la piscina, agitando los brazos en el aire. Seguido de ellos, otros dos caballeros, con botas negras y traje gris, cargaban en sus espaldas unas cajas que conectadas a una manguera que sujetaban con las manos. Los últimos dos perseguían a los fantasmas mientras que de la manguera salía confeti. - ¡Vaya, qué trajes más originales! – volvió a narrar Shion, maravillado. – Al parecer los trajes que traen improvisan unos aparatos que atrapan fantasmas… están muy coordinados… ¡Ay, mis espectadores, si ustedes pudieran verlos de cerca! Quiero aclarar que nos tomamos la libertad de cambiar las reglas… pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras no excedan los cinco minutos… - la gente seguía bailando al ritmo de la música y cantaba el coro. Los Caballeros de Plata se metieron a la piscina y realizaron su coreografía.

**En otro punto del coliseo**

- ¡Apúrate, Saga! ¡Las competencias ya empezaron! – Kanon jalaba a su hermano entre la multitud, buscando a su compañeros en las gradas.

- ¡Pero quiero ir al baño!

- ¡Luego irás! – exclamó, corriendo más rápido.

- ¡Está bien, pero no corras tan rápido! – al llegar con sus amigos, Kanon los saludó con una sonrisa pero jaló a Saga, impidiendo que este hablara con ellos o que tuviera contacto visual con alguno.

- ¿Ese era Saga? – preguntó Camus al ver cómo los gemelos pasaban a gran velocidad frente a él. - ¿Con un moño rosa en el cabello? – le preguntó a Shaka.

- ¡No digas tonterías y mira la competencia! – soltó el rubio.

- ¡Ay, Kanon, eres un celoso, no quieres que nadie me mire!

- ¡Exactamente, nadie debe verte así! – lo abrazó contra su pecho.

- ¿Así cómo?

- ¡Así de hermosaaa! – mintió. – Claro…

**En los vestidores…**

- ¡Santo dios, si pudieran ver lo que yo veo, chicos! – Shura se asomó por la puerta. – Estos mal nacidos tienen una espléndida coreografía, espectacular escenografía, sin contar, el amor del público…

- ¡Oh, válgame, perderemos! – se lamentó Aioria, quitándose la camisa. - ¡Ya decía yo, tanto que practicamos!

- Aún tenemos tiempo de huir… - comentó Ángelo.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Milo. - ¡No huiremos como un montón de Shuras!

- ¡No, claro que no! – gruñó el español. – Espera, ¿Qué?

- ¡Sólo velos, Milo, tienen todo para ganar! ¡Y nosotros… nada! – se lamentó el castaño. - ¡Creo que mejor dejo el pueblo! – Aioria iba a correr hacia la salida pero fue sujetado por Ángelo y Shura. - ¡Adiós, mundo cruel! ¡Adiós, Aioros!

- ¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Vamos a entrar a ese lugar y arrollaremos todo lo que esté a nuestro paso! – Milo alzó su puño. - ¡No nos rendiremos sin dar lucha!

- ¡Ya oyeron a Milo! – escucharon una voz tras ellos. Al voltear se encontraron al francés de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Camus? – preguntaron al unísono.

- ¡Camus, viniste a verme! – corrió el escorpión a abrazar a su amigo. - ¡Oh, necesito tu apoyo más que nunca, Camus! ¡Vamos a perder! – dijo, olvidando su discurso de motivación. - ¡Tranquilízame, Camus, por favor!

- ¡Maldito! – escupió Ángelo. - ¡Tu motivación es pura mierda!

- ¡Camus, Camus, no quiero salir! – lloró el escorpión.

- ¡Debes resistir, amigo! – el galo le dio una cachetada. – Es necesario que ganen… Milo, piénsalo así: Si nos separan, ya no seremos amigos, y pasarás a ser un desconocido para mí… Y los veré como unos patéticos, bebés, tontos, que huelen mal…

- ¡Patéticos nooooo! – todos se jalaron los cabellos.

- ¡Ahora salgan y pateen algunos traseros! – gritó Camus. Los chicos obedecieron y corrieron a los vestidores. Sin embargo, Shura se detuvo y encaró al francés.

- ¿Cuál es mi motivación?

- ¡Gana porque te lo ordenoooo! – señaló los vestidores.

- ¡Porque me lo ordenóooo! – corrió Shura para alistarse.

- ¡Y procuren disfrutarlooo! – soltó, lleno de ira. Cuando ya no divisó a sus amigos, el Santo de Acuario, suspiró, cansado. – Pfff, trabajan mejor bajo presión. – Camus salió de los vestidores y se dirigió de regreso a las gradas. Shion comenzó a narrar. El público aplaudió, extasiado cuando el equipo de Plata finalizó su acto.

- ¡Estoy sin palabras! – habló el ariano. - ¡Las lágrimas salen por sí solas! ¡Simplemente… magnifico! – oyó los sollozos de Dohko. - ¡Sólo hay una palabra que describe todo lo que siento… excitación! Creo que ya tenemos a los futuros reemplazos de cuatro Caballero Dorados… ¡Ahora me avisan que el siguiente equipo ya está listo! ¡Enfoca, Dohko, enfoca! – el chino enfocó a la entrada. Sin embargo, las luces se apagaron y llenaron todo el coliseo de oscuridad. - ¡Vaya, la luz se fue, hasta Zeus se niega a ver la ridiculez que sigue!

**Con el equipo de natación…**

El equipo de natación ya se encontraba completamente listo para salir cuando se fue la luz.

- ¡Perfecto, aprovechemos su distracción y huyamos! – sugirió Aioria, lleno de pánico. Milo lo tomó del brazo y le sonrió con seguridad.

- No… eso es lo que esperan que hagamos… No te preocupes, gato, hice unas cuantas llamadas y arreglé nuestra entrada. Me aseguré de que si hacemos el ridículo allá afuera al menos nuestra entrada quedará para la prosperidad.

- ¿De qué hablas, Milo? – preguntó Shura, pálido.

- Ahora mismo todo se está preparando… sólo esperen un minuto. ¡Sólo les pido un minuto!

- ¡Al parecer tenemos problemas técnicos! – narró Shion. - ¡No se preocupen, Aldebarán se encargará de resolverlo! – justo en ese instante el techo del coliseo comenzó a cerrarse. Toda la gente iluminó el lugar con sus celulares, parecía un vil concierto. Enseguida dos tiras rojas colgaron del techo hasta tocar el suelo y unas acróbatas comenzaron a descender de ellas haciendo elegantes movimientos. En la pantalla se veían imágenes de Milo… sólo de Milo. Las luces comenzaron a moverse en todo el coliseo y de un momento a otro, la canción de _Eye in the sky de Allan Parsons Project_ resonó en las bocinas del lugar. – Sublime… - susurró el ariano sin dejar de ver a las mujeres. En cada esquina del coliseo salían hombres, domando tigres blancos y usando trajes brillosos.

- Ahora, ante ustedes, el espectáculo del siglo… - se escuchó un vocerrón en todo el lugar. - ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso al equipo de "Los sirenos vengadores."! – fuegos artificiales salieron de las esquinas de la puerta, mostrando al primer integrante del equipo. - ¡Alaben al magnífico, sensual, perfecto y gran ser humano…. Milo de Escorpio! ¡Déjate envenenar por el escorpión! – el griego salió, acompañado de dos voluptuosas mujeres con diminutos trajes y plumas en la cabeza, cada una tomándolo de un brazo. - ¡Ahora, regocíjense ante este magnífico ejemplar de belleza italiana! ¡Ángelo de Cáncer! ¡Déjate seducir por las tenazas de la jaiba dorada más sensual jamás antes vista! – el público aplaudió y a lo lejos se escuchó el aullido de Athena. Máscara salió igualmente con dos chicas que agarraban con fuerza. - ¡Lloren de alegría con el siguiente bombón! ¡Shura de Capricornioooo! ¡Besa sus helados labios y descubre su pasión, pues él te hará sentir una mujer! – el español salió todo rojo con dos peli rojas mientras a lo lejos Roxane gritaba como loca.

- ¡Mi reeeeeeey! ¡Estás cómo quieres! – lloriqueó Roxane.

- ¡Y por último, deléitense con el Rey de la selva! ¡Es una fiera disfrazada! ¡Le gusta el sushi y mojarse en la lluvia! ¡Con ustedes, Aioria de Leoooooo! – el castaño salió cargando a una chica con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro, domaba a un león. Aioria buscó con la mirada a su hermano y cuando lo divisó, lo encontró serio y sin ganas de estar ahí. Lo saludó con la mano que sujetaba al león y Aioros al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír y sacar su macana. - ¡Un aplauso al magnífico equipo! – todo el público aplaudió, excitado. Cabe destacar que todos los integrantes del equipo usaban un pantalón de cuero negro, muy ajustado que remarcaba su perfecta anatomía; una camisa rojo pasión, abierta del pecho

- ¡Santo dios, Milo trajo al todo el elenco de Las Vegas! – exclamó Seiya, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Si no ganan con esto… no sé con qué lo harán… - murmuró Mu. En ese instante, Milo alzó la mano y se detuvo la música de golpe.

- ¡Daleeee! – gritó el escorpión. La música comenzó a resonar de nuevo, ahora era _Livin la vida loca de Ricky Martin._ Los cuatro se tomaron el pantalón y la camisa, desgarrándolos con fuerza, quedando únicamente con un su traje de baño. El equipo de natación bailó alrededor de la piscina junto con las chicas de cabaret. Todo el público aplaudió más fuerte. Milo hizo como si tuviera una guitarra y fingió tocarla. Los otros tres bailaban, increíblemente coordinados, claro que Ángelo y Shura con menos ganas que Aioria. En segundos los cuatro se arrojaron al agua con una sincronía increíble.

- No puedo dejar de verlos… - murmuró Seiya. – No sé si es lo más hermoso o sensual que haya visto en mi vida… - todos lo miraron con cara de wtf.

- ¡Claro, claro, y luego el gay es uno! – gruñó Shun, cruzándose de brazos. Los demás santos siguieron observando el hipnotizante baile. Dentro de la piscina, los cuatro comenzaron a nadar, y se colocaron en medio de ella. Sacaron medio cuerpo de la superficie y movieron los brazos, haciendo figuras con ellos hasta que finalmente giraron como trompitos hasta el fondo del agua.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Su coordinación es espectacular! ¡Ahora que me doy cuenta, el otro equipo se está quedando muy corto de puntos! – narró Shion, tallándose los ojos sin creer lo que veía.

- ¿Ángelo bailando? – inquirió Dohko. - ¡No cabe duda de que en estas competencias, todo puede pasar! – en ese instante, todos observaron el fondo de la piscina. Ángelo y Shura sujetaron a Aioria y a Milo de los tobillos y los arrojaron al otro extremo de la piscina. El escorpión y el león, con perfecta sincronía, hicieron un giro mortal triple y cayeron con agilidad del otro lado de la alberca. Los espectadores miraron con la boca abierta la pirueta de los griegos. Aplaudieron, extasiados al ver cómo caían al agua de nuevo y se sumergían en ella.

- ¡Ay, Kanon, tus amigos tienen mucho talento! – rió Saga, aplaudiendo de la emoción. El equipo de natación formó un círculo, se colocaron de espaldas y comenzaron a flotar mientras movían los brazos al mismo tiempo al ritmo de la música. Las chicas de cabaret seguían bailando afuera de la piscina. Los cuatro caballeros se sumergieron, nuevamente, mientras un brillo dorado los rodeaba. Movieron brazos y piernas, sacudieron las caderas… sus cabelleras… ¡Todo! Parecía que empezaban a disfrutarlo porque hasta Ángelo soltaba una que otra risita. Las luces seguían alumbrado el lugar y los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Ángelo sujetó a Milo, lo mismo hizo Shura con Aioria y los alzaron, mientras giraban en su propio eje.

- ¡Pongan atención! – habló Shion. - ¡Ya viene el gran final!

El italiano nadó hacia el centro de la piscina, tomó primero a Aioria y lo arrojó fuera de ella. El gato cayó con gracia y perfección al borde de la alberca. Después sujetó a Milo que imitó al castaño y luego le siguió Shura que imitó a Milo. (xD) Ángelo tomó fuerzas de flaqueza y se impulsó afuera de la piscina y aunque se tambaleó un poco, logró sostenerse en pie. Todo el público ovacionó de pie al equipo.

- ¿Cómo rayos hicimos esto último? – preguntó Aioria, saludando al público y haciendo reverencias.

- No tengo la menor idea… - contestó Shura, recuperando el aliento.

Athena se puso de pie y con semblante serio se acercó al palco. Todo el público la volteó a ver en silencio.

- ¡Felicidades, mis caballeros, ganaron el concurso de nado sincronizado! – aplaudió, seguido de todos los espectadores. Los cuatro santos celebraron y se abrazaron mutuamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Milo y Aioria empujaron al italiano y al español, y estos cayeron de panzazo en la piscina.

- ¡Les dije que ganaríamos! – gritó Milo lleno de júbilo. - ¡A festejar!

- ¡Yo nunca perdí la fe! – apoyó Aioria. Cuando el estadio iba a vaciarse, comenzó a resonar otra canción del disco de éxitos noventeros de Milo.

_Come on shake your body baby do the conga_

_I know can't control yourself any longer_

Todas las personas se detuvieron al escuchar la canción de _Conga de Gloria Estefan. _Algunas se atrevieron a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la pegajosa tonada. Milo y Aioria se vieron sin saber qué hacer.

- Acompáñame, gato, vamos a quitar mi disco… y después vayamos a celebrar. – el castaño afirmó con la cabeza y siguió al escorpión. Corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña grabadora con las inmensas bocinas y trataron de detener la reproducción.

- Bueno, Shura, es hora de irnos… - susurró el italiano aún en la piscina, comenzando a nadar hacia la orilla. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el español no lo seguía, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a su amigo. – Shura, ya vámonos…

- Ángelo… ¿Bailarías conmigo? – preguntó.

- ¡Jódete, Shura, jódete! ¡Dijiste que no eras gay! – le picoteó el pecho.

- Y no lo soy… Milo siempre le dice eso a Camus y él siempre acepta.

- ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Te refieres a que cada quien baile por su lado…

- Sí… A veces te adornas demasiado, ¿Lo sabías? – sonrió el peninsular. - Anda, bailemos… - dijo, moviendo los hombros. – Como en los viejos tiempo cuando íbamos a la disco y bailábamos todos juntos.

- No sé de qué hablas… - contestó Máscara, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música, inconscientemente.

- ¡Ay, no te hagas, ya lo estás haciendo! – rió Shura, acercándose a la orilla para salir de la piscina. En ese instante Ángelo sonrió y se dejó llevar.

- ¡Ángelo y Shura están bailando! – gritó Olle desde las gradas. - ¡Vamooooos! – bajó hacia la piscina y se formó en la fila de Conga que sus amigos habían iniciado. En un instante la gente comenzó a bailar en su lugar y algunos Santos de Oro, Bronce y Plata se unían al baile.

- ¡Todos están locos! – exclamó Camus, enojado y avergonzado del comportamiento de sus amigos. - Pero nosotros no cederemos a la tentación, ¿verdad, Hyoga? ¿Hyoga? – volteó a todos lados y se encontró a su alumno en un circulo con sus amigos de bronce y con Crystal. - ¡Hyogaaaa!

- ¡Sacúdelo, sacúdelo! – aplaudió Seiya a Crystal.

- No hay rencores, ¿verdad, Camus? – preguntó el Santo de Plata al francés, moviendo el bote.

- Tus pasos anticuados no pueden contra mi… - el francés comenzó a bailar, seguido por los aplausos de todos los de bronce. - ¡Lo que no sabes es que tengo un doctorado en… BAILE! – presumió, haciendo un Split perfecto.

**Del otro lado…**

- ¡Oigan, chicos! – habló Aioros sin dejar de ver la piscina. – Qué gracioso, todos están bailando… ¿No les gustaría intentarlo?

- ¡Ya nos adelantamos! – se burló Shaka, que ya movía las caderas junto con June. - ¡Muévelo, June! ¡Suelo, suelo, suelo! – Aldebarán bailaba con Marin y a Shaina no le quedó otra más que acercarse al gemelo que siempre había rechazado.

- Hola, Kanon… - saludó la italiana.

- ¿Sí? – el gemelo volteó, ilusionado.

- Me preguntaba si tú…

- ¡Él viene conmigo, lagartona! – se asomó Saga por el hombro de su hermano. - ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad con mi hermanito y la perdiste! ¡Sácate de aquí! – Saga empujó a la pobre chica. - ¡Lo que mi hermano siente por ti es pura calentura! ¡Así que a volaar! – la corrió y tomó a su gemelo para bailar con él. - ¿Bailamos?

- ¿Sabes? Se vería extraño que bailáramos juntos pero, bueno, muchos hermanos bailan juntos y contamos el hecho de que te crees mujer… ¡Al diablo! ¡Cómo nos enseñó Shion! – comenzó a zapatear y a mover sus caderas.

- ¡Maestro Shiooon! – corrió el pequeño niño a los brazos del ariano. - ¡Quiero bailar con usted!

- Pero, mi niño… ¿No ves que estoy bailando con tu tío Dohko?

- ¡Pero hay muchos espacio entre ustedes dos! ¡Puedo bailar en medio!

- ¡El niño tiene un punto, Shion! – sonrió el chino que bailaba como si estuviera con un ente imaginario. – Nos vendrían bien unas amazonas, ¿no? – movió sus caderas.

- ¡Si no estuviéramos tan lejos te golpearía!

- ¡Maestro! ¡Todos se han vuelto locos! – se acercó Mu, corriendo. - ¡Athena perdió el juicio! ¡Shaka hace baile sucio con June! ¡Tiene que hacer algo! ¿Qué hace? – preguntó al ver cómo Shion lo jalaba para acercarlo a Dohko.

- ¡No te hagas, Mu, si bien que bailas para que Kiki coma frutas! ¡Anda baila conmigo y Kiki!

- ¡Milo, tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Mira, Shura y Ángelo nos quitarán toda la gloria! – gruñó Aioria. - ¡Se están divirtiendo y nosotros no somos el centro de atención! ¡¿Milo?! ¡¿Milo, me estás escuchando?! – observó al escorpión que mirara, furioso hacia una dirección.

- No puedo creerlo… Camus hace breakdance con Crystal y no me invitó… ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Esa es mi canción… - dijo, mirando furioso a la grabadora. - ¡Para la música, páralaa! – exigió. - ¡Ahora!

- ¡Eso intento pero no puedo! ¡Podría romperla pero es rentada!

- ¡No me importa, haz algo! – vio cómo Shura empujaba a Ángelo a la piscina y este lo jalaba. Ambos cayeron y comenzaron a carcajearse. - ¡Si detenemos a Shura y a Ángelo, todo esto se acabará!

- ¡¿Qué sugieres que haga?! – escupió Aioria, frustrado. - ¡No me grites!

- ¡Quítate! ¡Cuando quieres que algo salga bien lo tienes que hacer tú mismo! – sin pensarlo Milo, alzó la grabadora de la mesilla y con fuerza la arrojó a la piscina.

- ¡¿Qué haaaceeees?! – la escena se escuchó cómo si Aioria hablara en cámara lenta.

- ¡Arrojooo la grabadoraa a laa piscinaaaa! – contestó el escorpión también hablando en cámara lenta.

- ¡Peeroo el aguaaa conduceee la electricidaaaaad y la grabadoooraa está conectadaa!

- ¡Deeemooonioooooos! ¡Yaa laa arrojéeee! ¡Malditaaa conexión obsenamentee largaaaaa! – justo en ese momento, cuando el aparato cayó al gua, electrocutó de manera bestial a los pobres santos de Athena. A partir de este punto, la conversación volvió a la velocidad normal. Todos los Caballeros que estaban cerca, la gente de Las vegas y el público en general, cerraron los ojos ante la descarga que cubrió el lugar. Cuando los volvieron a abrir, divisaron los cuerpos inertes y chamuscados de Shura y Ángelo, boca abajo y flotando cual pescados.

- ¡Milooo! ¡¿Estás imbécil?! – Aioria lo tomó de la camisa. - ¡Los matastee!

- ¡Shuraaa, Ángelooo! – exclamaron los Santos de Bronce y de Oro mientras corrían a su auxilio.

- ¡Mis niñoooooos! – lloriqueó Dohko en la orilla de la alberca.

- ¡¿Milo, qué hiciste?! – Camus le gritó, furioso. - ¡Mataste a Shura y a Ángelo!

- ¡No, no! – el escorpión negó con la cabeza. – Si lo piensan bien, el temor de Shura era morir solo… y yo le hice sólo un favor… murió con su mejor amigo… - el francés lo golpeó con fuerza. Todos comenzaron a correr alrededor de la piscina sin saber qué hacer. Aioros, con un palo de madera, trató de acercar los cuerpos a la orilla.

- ¡Kanon, ayúdame! ¡Saga, tú también! – exigió el arquero.

- ¡Está bien! – Kanon corrió en su auxilio.

- ¡Déjeme ayudarle, buen hombre! – dijo Saga, aproximándose al castaño. Aioros volteó a agradecerle el gesto.

- ¡Ah, gracias, Saga! ¡En estos momentos debemos estar unidos! – sonrió con su inigualable y hermosa dentadura.

- ¿Qué? – Saga abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Anakin? – preguntó, ilusionado.

- ¡Aioros, aléjate de él por lo que más quieras! – Kanon corrió a toda velocidad al ver cómo Saga estaba a punto de abrazar al castaño. - ¡No, Saga! ¡Él no es…!

- ¿Quién carajos es Anakin? – preguntó Aioria.

- ¡Sagaaaa, noooooooo! – el gritó de Kanon retumbó en todo el coliseo.

**Continuará…**

**¡Al fin, al fin! ¡Ya no podemos más! 22 597 palabras! :O **

**Antes que nada… tenemos que aclarar algo…**

**Recuerden que este fic no es yaoi… para alivio de muchos y tristeza de otros hahaha pero no, esa no es la intención haha sólo quisimos experimentar con Saga mujer haha es un amor, ¿no? y sip, tal vez acose a Aioros en los últimos capítulos pero el yaoi no es la intención xD es sólo diversión. Saga sigue siendo muuuy muy hombre :D**

**Otra cosita… de hecho, el capi quedó largo porque queríamos compensarlos por la espera haha y claro, es nuestro regalo del día de San Valentín hahaha también para felicitar a los cumpleañeros… primero que nada a ¡Camus! yeeeei! Sexy francés… ahora a Valentine… yeeeei! Sexy espectro! Y por último a Isaac… yeeeii sexy marino! Hahaha y a mi hermana Francis ^^ ¿Por qué no? haha broma… ¡Felicidades, chamaca! Juju**

**Y bueno, esperamos que disfruten de este capi taaaaan largo y ojala nos cuenten lo que les gustó y lo que no tmb haha se acepta de todo xD Aprovechen este capi porque no nos veremos por aquí en bastante tiempo… verán Francis debe prepararse para su examen de universidad… y yo debo recordar que tengo una carrera que atender haha xD Así que nos leeremos… ammm no sabemos cuándo xD**

**No se preocupen, esta historia la terminaremos… es nuestro bebé ^^ y después continuaremos las otras que están medio olvidadas xD**

**Ahh por favor… si encuentran faltas de ortografía… por nuestra salud mental… no nos lo digan hahaha obviamente las hay :S**

**Por cierto… Ángelo y Shura no murieron hahaha y Hades y Don Pose saldrán más en el siguiente capi xD**

**¡Saludos!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los queremos!**

**Helena y Francis (Y)(Y)**


End file.
